Lex and Clark: The New Adventures of Superboy
by Catlover
Summary: Originally posted to the Smallville Slash Archive from 2003-2005.  Posted to FFNET due to reader requests.  Spoilers for season one.  I am rating this story M due to sexual content, but most chapters are rated T.  This is slash   CLEX
1. A New Beginning To An Old Tale

DISCLAIMER: Not mine. DAMN IT! Not mine. DC Comics owns the rights to Superman and the entire DC universe. Unfortunately, I'm a masochist. So, during the writing of this fic I realized the DC universe simply wasn't big enough for me. Oh, no! Consequently, I must declare that I also don't own the entire Marvel universe.

NOTE: This story has only one rule concerning the existing Smallville storyline: I will only mention what I change. Most notably, I'll be changing Clark, Lana, Pete and Chloe from freshmen to sophomores. I felt the need to do this for certain plot twists that come later. The Smallville kids are still fifteen at the beginning of the story, becoming sixteen during the school year. Luckily, there's enough slash subtext in Smallville to suit most of my purposes, at least, in the beginning. Generally, very little will change until the "Reaper" episode, then the gloves come off.

* Once again, if it isn't mentioned, then it wasn't changed. Easy enough, right?

Lex and Clark: The New Adventures of Superboy:

A New Beginning To An Old Tale

Standing there alone, the ship is waiting.

All systems are go.

Are you sure?

Control is not convinced, but their computer has the evidence.

No need to abort.

The countdown starts.

- "Major Tom (Earth Below Us)" performed by Peter Schilling

Horrible, pitch-black darkness was all he could see. Sterile, recycled air all he could smell. Echoing in the distance, he could hear his Mother's cries. Something else, as well – a loud grinding of metal gears commenced just below him. Suddenly, young Kal-El felt his capsule raise to a 45-degree angle, causing him to shift uncomfortably in the pod.

Some instinct deep within him screamed that something was terribly wrong. Desperately, he pressed against the smooth metal that surrounded him. Working his fingers into the groove that made up the hatch, he tried in vain to pry the door open. His cheeks burning hot, he succumbed to the tears that rolled down his round cheeks. Shaking helplessly, he pounded on the inner-hull weakly, his tiny fists curled tightly.

Rocked violently out of his grief, he noted a strange force pressing down on him. In response, he felt his small body sink into the cushions underneath him. More and more, the pressure built. Soon, he found it hard to breathe. Scared and alone, he panicked as only a two year old could – struggling against the force, exerting himself until finally, mercifully, he passed out.

-{()}-

About A Light Year Later

Smallville, Kansas

With resounding explosions, the meteors landed. All over the town of Smallville, the extraterrestrial missiles wreaked havoc, caused death and changed lives.

In a ditch, alongside an old country road leading out of town, a pickup truck laid overturned. Inside the truck's cab, the driver and passenger slowly revived. Blurry eyed, the driver shook his head. Hanging upside down, the man clumsily turned his head toward the driver side window. Blinking rapidly, the man struggled to keep his weak hold on consciousness and the naked boy standing beside the truck was not helping.

After a few hard swallows, he called out, "Martha?"

Situated in an upside down position similar to that of her husband's, Martha turned her head to look at her husband. Instantly, her eyes darted past him and to the small boy standing outside.

"Jonathan?"

Eyes wide and mouths agape, the pair stared at each other. For a second, they hung in silence before looking back out the driver side window. Now, they knew it hadn't been a dream for there he was. Crouched down, peering back at them, the curious child offered a gentle smile.

"Okay, we got to get out of here," groaned Jonathan.

Fumbling for the door latch, Jonathan pulled hard on the metal lever. Nothing happened. Just a click that made Jonathan let loose a string of curse words until he noticed his lovely wife's severe frown. Sighing loudly, Jonathan took in a lungful of air and proceeded to knock his shoulder repeatedly against the door while pulling on the lever. Once again, nothing happened.

Outside, the young boy watched Jonathan curiously. His hands on his knees, his body rolled into a tight ball, he tossed his head of wavy jet-black hair from side to side. Slowly, a light went on in the boy's large blue eyes. Extending his hands, he gripped onto the door handle.

"Jonathan, stop shoving!"

Jerking around, Jonathan looked out the window. Cursing under his breath, Jonathan watched as the little boy stood and dug his feet into the dirt. Looking over at Martha, Jonathan asked, "Why don't you try your side, honey?"

"I already have."

"I don't know what to do, Martha. I don't want to hurt the little guy, but I don't see how else we're going to get out of here."

From Jonathan's left, the scratching, high-pitched squeal of metal twisting apart sounded. In slow motion, he turned his head when he felt the gust of cool air rush into the truck. He clearly heard Martha gasp and found he could only concur with her surprise at seeing the mysterious boy standing beside the truck with the twisted door in his hands and a tooth-filled grin spread across his face.

Wasting no time, Jonathan braced his left hand on the roof of the truck while unlocking his seatbelt with his right hand. None too easily, he dragged his six-foot frame from the car. Getting to his feet, he brushed the dirt off his jeans and work shirt all the while never taking his eyes off the wide-eyed boy standing before him, still clutching the truck door.

Making his way around the car, Jonathan braced his right foot against the front tire and pulled at Martha's door. After four tries, the door creaked open. Gently, he held Martha as she released the latch on her seatbelt. So carefully he handled her that her head never touched the ground as Jonathan pulled her from the wreck. Once outside, Martha rubbed her sore shoulder and neck. After working out the worst of the sore muscles, she knelt down and reached back into the truck cab and pulled out a thin, dark blue blanket.

Wrapped up in each other's arms, they walked around the truck until once again they saw the naked boy. Kneeling down, Martha stared wide-eyed at the little boy. As she unfolded the blanket, the boy's blue eyes seemed transfixed on her red hair. Testing a theory, she shook her head and watched as the boy's eyes darted about following her auburn tresses. Sighing softly, Martha grabbed the ends of the blanket. Spreading her arms and the blanket wide, she could only smile as the boy tossed the truck door aside and stretched out his hands in her direction.

Wrapping the blanket around the boy, Martha picked him up. Resting his weight on her hip and right arm, she took a hold of the child's tiny hand and asked, "Where did you come from?"

Pausing, she waited. The boy said nothing. Trying again, Martha inquired, "What is your name?"

Still, the boy said nothing. Suddenly, his round eyes started to shimmer. All at once, his brilliant smile faded into a deep frown. Hitching up slightly, the boy's shoulders and chest vibrated.

"Don't cry. Don't cry. I won't let anything happen to you."

Shaking her head, Martha pulled him into a tight embrace. Pulling her head back a little, Martha smoothed the boy's raven locks back. With her thumb, she gently brushed a tear away. Smiling widely, Martha tapped his nose with her index finger. After an initial shock, the boy smiled again. Brushing her hand through the boy's unruly hair, she sighed in a singsong voice, "You're an angel. That's what you are. You're an angel sent from heaven."

"Kids don't just fall out of the sky, Martha," said Jonathan, a heavy sigh both preceding and following the statement.

"Then where did he come from?"

"I don't know, but he must have parents."

Looking over the edge of the ditch at the ravaged field beside them, Jonathan stepped closer to his wife. Intending to protect, he wrapped an arm around both her and the child. Stepping forward, Jonathan led them out to what was once a field of wild, knee-high grasses. Looking around, they noticed a long skid mark cut across the field ending at the far corner in a crater. Both of their mouths fell open as they gazed at what was obviously a small, metal pod half-embedded in the earth at the center of the crater.

Without looking at Jonathan, Martha marveled, "Well, if he does have parents, they're definitely not from Kansas."

His shoulders slumping, Jonathan turned to his wife and replied in the most understanding voice he could muster under the circumstances, "Sweetheart, we can't keep him. What are we going to tell people – we found him out in a field?"

Placing a hand on the boy's head, Martha held the child against her body tightly.

"We didn't find him. He found us."

Slowly, the boy reached up and grabbed hold of Martha's hair and started twirling it around his fingers. At the sight of the child's innocent gesture, Jonathan could feel defeat. His head cocked to the side, he reached out and brushed his fingers through wavy, black hair. Looking back at Martha, he met her green eyes before nodding. The radiant smile with which she rewarded him made it all worth it.

"I guess we should keep him. I mean, it's not like we can give him back."

-{()}-

Two Years, Four Months and Seventeen Days Later

Kent Farm

On a field marker, dressed in a far too big, faded blue t-shirt and Spiderman underoos, a five year-old boy sat beneath a clear night sky awash in sparkling stars. Lazily, his feet dangled a couple inches off the ground. Completely ignoring the moon, his deep blue eyes searched the distant darkness.

'_My name is Clark Kent,'_ mused the boy.

Tonight was the second anniversary of his name becoming official. Earlier, there had been cake and happy smiles. Just a couple hours ago, his Father carried him upstairs and tucked him into bed as his Mother stood at the doorway smiling. It was perfect. So perfect, Clark thought he would make it through the night, just this once, without the same nightmare coming to haunt him.

Drawing his knees up to his chin, Clark balanced on the narrow marker. Rocking slightly, Clark leaned his head back as far as he could. In this position, the stars filled his full range of sight. As always, it felt oddly comforting.

"Son? What are you doing out here?"

Not stopping his intense regard of the night sky, Clark whispered, "Nothing, Dad."

Under raised eyebrows, Jonathan glanced skyward. Biting his lip, he looked back down at his son. Sucking in a sharp breath, Jonathan inched closer. Tugging at the pant legs of his worn blue jeans, he crouched down. Tipping back his head, he looked up at the same expanse as Clark.

"The stars are real bright tonight," Jonathan mentioned casually.

"I guess."

Glancing over at Clark, Jonathan said, "Y'know, when I was a boy and I couldn't sleep, I would go out into the cornfields and lay down between the rows. There were a lot of nights I fell asleep in those cornfields. All those tall green stalks climbing into the sky, topped with gold – they made the world make more sense."

Bringing his chin to his chest, Clark paused for a second before turning his head in his Father's direction. "Really? You did that?"

"You bet, sport."

"Why couldn't you sleep?"

Looking back up at the sky, Jonathan replied, "Well, there were a lot of reasons. Sometimes, I was worried. Sometimes, I had nightmares. Sometimes, those cornfields just seemed to be calling to me."

"Dad?"

"Yes, son."

"Dad, that's how I feel."

"About the stars?"

When Clark didn't respond right away, Jonathan whispered, "Son?"

Still looking up at the stars, Clark nodded a few times. Biting his bottom lip again, Jonathan asked, "So, what's the reason, tonight?"

After a few seconds, Clark pressed his chin against his chest again. Slowly, he responded with a confused expression. Noting the confusion, Jonathan clarified, "I mean are the stars just calling you, tonight, or are you worried about something? Did you maybe have a nightmare?"

Looking down at his clutched hands, Clark whispered, "I had a nightmare."

"That same one as always."

"Yeah. It's so real. It's so dark and I can't breathe."

Jonathan placed an arm around Clark and pulled him close. "It was just a dream, Clark."

"I guess."

For a second, Clark's mouth opened, but just as quickly he closed it, shaking his head. Peering over at his son's troubled face, Jonathan asked, "What is it, Clark?"

"It's just. It's just that it feels so good to look at the stars. I wish I could look at them all the time."

"Well, maybe it's your calling in life, Clark. Look at me, I'm a farmer who as a boy liked to sleep in the cornfields. You're a boy that likes to watch the stars. Maybe, you'll be an astronomer when you grow up."

"I'd like that."

In response, Jonathan smiled. Standing up, he let go of Clark long enough to blow hot air on his fingers. Pounding his heels into the dirt, he observed, "It's gotten awfully cold, out here, Clark. I think we better get back inside."

Shrugging, Clark hopped off the stone marker. Swinging his arms, he followed Jonathan back to the house, his T-shirt hanging below his knees, flapping in the breeze as they reached the barn.

There, Jonathan paused.

A couple steps later, Clark paused as well. Looking up at his Father, Clark reached up and took his hand. The small hand on his own hand jarred Jonathan out of his reverie.

"I don't like you sitting on the field marker where anyone could just come by and take you. I think I'll rig something up for you in the barn. Would you like that?"

"How can I see the stars in the barn?" asked Clark as he stared at the barn.

"Well, we could convert the loft doors into windows. You could look out from there and if the next harvest goes well, we'll look into getting you a telescope."

"Really?"

"Really," replied Jonathan while wincing from Clark's grip on his hand. Making a mental note to have a long talk with his son about control in the morning, Jonathan pulled Clark up until the boy straddled his hip. With one last glance back at the starry night, he carried his son back into the house.

-{()}-

October 2001

Smallville High School

"Hi, guys." He said with the slightest smirk on his face. With a bounce in his step, Clark Kent walked up to his two best friends.

With wide eyes, Chloe looked back at the road behind them. Looking suspiciously like the scarecrow from The Wizard Of Oz, Chloe pointed her index fingers in opposite directions as her head swung back and forth. "Uh. Didn't you just- Weren't you-"

Shrugging, Clark pulled his backpack on and said, "I took a shortcut."

Shaking her head slightly, Chloe squinted her eyes as she asked, "Through what? A black hole?"

Choosing this moment to join the conversation, Pete slapped Clark once on the chest. "Clark, you'll have to excuse our intrepid reporter. Seems as though her weirdar is on Def Con 5. She thought something was attacking the bus."

"Okay, just because everyone else chooses to ignore the strange things that happen in this leafy little hamlet doesn't mean that they don't happen."

Laughing under his breath, Pete joked, "Now, you know we'd love to join you and Scooby inside the Mystery Machine for another zany adventure, but we got to hand in these permission slips before homeroom."

"Actually, Pete, I'm having second thoughts. I don't think signing up for the team is such a great idea," sighed Clark.

A mixture of anger and astonishment filled Pete's face as he leaned in and hissed, "Clark, listen, this is the only way."

Putting both her hands up, Chloe stepped in front of the two boys she called her best friends. "Wait. Wait. Wait. Wait. You two are trying out for the football team? What is this some sort of teen suicide pact?"

At Chloe's giggles, Pete reacted angrily by grabbing Chloe's arm and pulling her aside. Leaning over, Pete whispered intensely, "We're trying to avoid becoming this year's scarecrow."

"What are you talking about?" whispered Chloe as she wrenched her arm out of Pete's grasp. Rubbing her arm, she straightened up and inquired jokingly, "And why are we whispering?"

Gesturing wildly with his hands, Pete explained, "It's a homecoming tradition. Every year before the big game, the football players select a sophomore, take him out to Reilly Field, strip him down to his boxers and then paint an "S" on his chest."

"An "S" for sophomore scarecrow," added Clark, offering more to the vivid description. "And then, they string him up like a scarecrow and leave him out in the field while they go to homecoming."

With disbelief, Chloe stared wide-eyed. Shaking the disturbing scene from her mind, Chloe commented, "Jeez, that sounds like years of therapy waiting to happen to some unsuspecting fifteen year old."

"Why do you think we're trying out for the team?" asked Pete. "Figure they won't choose one of their own."

"Am I to understand that this scarecrow is always a sophomore male?"

Cocking his head to the side, Clark answered, "Yeah. Always."

"Whew! You had me worried there for a second."

"Excuse me?" asked Pete.

"Well, as a sophomore female, I no longer have to associate an overwhelming sense of apprehension and dread with homecoming."

"Unfortunately," countered Clark, "as sophomore males, Pete and I are desperate to dodge a bullet this Homecoming."

Together, the trio left the painful discussion behind them and approached the front of Smallville High School. Standing at the foot of the stairs, surrounded by their many fans, was the captain of the football team, senior, Whitney Fordman, and his girlfriend, the head of the cheerleading squad, sophomore, Lana Lang.

Glancing at each other sadly, Pete and Chloe watched as Clark walked toward them. Nudging Pete with her shoulder, Chloe said, "Call me crazy, but I think if Clark is desperate to not be this year's scarecrow then he should probably leave the captain of the football team's girlfriend alone."

-{()}-

Homecoming Day, 2001

Luthor Castle

"Hello?" Clark's voice echoed throughout the lonely halls. Looking about, he stared at everything. How could anyone, even someone as rich as Lex Luthor, feel comfortable in this place? The layout was out of the distant past. The fixtures and touches of bric-a-brac were certainly not replicas. The tables, the chairs were definitely antiques, so fragile looking he was afraid to get too close. Sticking to the center of the hallway, he glanced about worriedly, chewing absently on his bottom lip.

'_This is a mistake'_, thought Clark as he continued to search the halls.

In the distance, he could hear the faint sound of metal slapping against metal. Walking to the open doorway, Clark practically jumped out of his skin as two individuals decked out in full fencing uniforms raced by him as they parried for control. Stunned, he could do nothing, but watch as one of the fencers quickly got the upper hand on the other. From across the room, Clark clearly heard the growl of frustration from the loser as he ripped off his helmet. One second, he was recognizing Lex. The next, Clark was acutely aware of the sword embedded in the wall just inches from his head.

'_Definitely, a mistake,' _reasoned Clark as he watched recollection quickly enter Lex's eyes.

"Clark?"

Surprised to find his own personal savior in the room, it took Lex a couple seconds to collect himself. During those precious seconds, Lex observed the frightened expression on Clark's face.

_Damn, _Lex thought as he remarked, "I didn't see you."

Still wide-eyed and slightly pale, Clark stuttered as he continued to glance at the shiny sword, "I, uh, buzzed, but no one answered."

'_Let's take care of this before he runs, screaming,'_ Lex thought as he grabbed the hilt of the foil and jerked the sword out of the wall. Turning away from Clark, Lex placed the sword on a table. Turning back, Lex asked absently as he crossed the room, "How did you get through the gate?"

Blushing, Clark looked down at the ground. In his mind, Clark answered, '_Well, Lex, you see, I just pried the bars apart with my superhuman strength and then twisted them back in place so nobody would notice.' _Correctly, Clark realized that wasn't the wisest response. Instead, he offered, "I kind of squeezed through the bars. If this is a bad time…"

'_Squeezed through? If someone as big as Clark can squeeze through my gate then I really need to talk to my security chief,' _mused Lex as he walked up to his sparing partner, tossing his helmet at her. "Oh, no, no. I think Hykia has sufficiently kicked my ass for the day."

Cocking his head to the side, Lex looked Clark straight in the eyes as he said, "Let's go."

As they walked through the halls, Lex was silent. Trailing after Lex, Clark was just plain uncomfortable. In the hope of banishing his nervousness, Clark remarked, "This is a great place."

"Yeah, if you're dead and looking for something to haunt."

_So, the place even makes him uncomfortable. Well, at least, now I feel better,' _Clark realized. Remembering the manners his Mom engrained in him, Clark replied quickly, "I meant, it's roomy."

"The Luthor ancestral home," Lex proclaimed, lifting his hand like a tour guide. "Or, so my Father claims. He had it shipped over from Scotland, stone by stone."

"Yeah, I remember trucks rolled through town for weeks, but no one ever moved in."

Reaching the top of the stairs, Lex waited until Clark was standing beside him before stating, "That's because my Father had no intention of ever living here, Clark. He's never even stepped through the front door."

Confusion spread across Clark's youthful features as he thought, '_How does he do that? Why does one look from him make me feel so confused?' _Shaking his head, Clark asked, "Then, why'd he ship it over?"

Shrugging to the left, Lex let the action draw him into a full turn and propel him forward. Once, Clark was back, walking at his side, Lex answered the question.

"Because, he could."

Taking a sudden left, Lex drew Clark into a large, well-lit room. Across the room, a fire roared with life. Lining the walls, exercise equipment stood, waiting to be used. Next of the equipment, someone had placed a table that was currently decked out with fresh fruit and bottles of fancy water. In a far corner, a wardrobe and a set of drawers rested side-by-side. Walking confidently, Lex crossed the room and opened up the wardrobe and one of the drawers.

Shrugging off his fencing uniform, starting with the jacket, Lex threw the article into the wardrobe and slammed the mahogany doors shut. Reaching into the drawer, Lex pulled out a towel and patted down his face before looking back at Clark. The boy wore the strangest expression – an expression that Lex could recognize. '_Oh, Clark.'_

Hoping to leave the troubling thought that just entered his head behind him, Lex wrapped the towel around his neck and asked, "How's the new ride?"

'_Damn, he just asked me a question. What was it? Think, Clark, think,' _reflected Clark from his own personal hell_. _Finally, the question sprang to his mind and he answered quickly, "That's why I'm here."

'_Blank stare. Check. Inability to think clearly. Check. Yep, he's a goner.' _Lex considered the gravity of the situation as he strolled to his table, picked up a dark blue bottle of water and proceeded to take a series of long swallows from it. Lowering the bottle, he flashed his profile at Clark as he inquired, "What's the matter? You don't like it?"

Clark watched the muscles of Lex's throat play, sliding against each other as Lex moved and spoke. '_What the hell is the matter with me?'_ Suddenly, Clark noticed that Lex had turned around and was waiting for an answer. Quickly, he gave one. "No, it's not that. I can't keep it."

Placing his water on the table, Luthor took several broad strides. Within seconds, he was standing directly in front of Clark Kent, almost touching him. Running his eyes over Clark's face, Lex replied in a steady voice, "Clark, you saved my life. I think it's the least I can do."

As if under a trance, Clark found himself trapped in Lex's jade green eyes. Finally, Lex blinked, breaking the spell. Instantly, Clark looked down, staring at his sneakers. Reaching out, Lex hesitated for a second before taking a hold of Clark's chin and raising it. Looking Clark in the eyes, Lex asked, "Your Father doesn't like me, does he?"

The look of sadness and regret on Clark's face told Lex everything he needed to know. Stepping away from Clark, he ran a steady hand over his bald head. "It's okay. You don't have to answer that. I've been bald since I was eleven, Clark. I'm used to people judging me before they get to know me."

Reaching out a tentative hand, Clark almost touched Lex's arm, but stopped, leaving his hand to hover inches away. '_Shouldn't.' _"It's nothing personal. He's just not crazy about your Dad."

"Figures the apple doesn't fall far from the tree, huh? Understandable." Reaching out, Lex grasped onto Clark's wrist, pulling him closer, before asking, "What about you, Clark? Do you fall far from the tree?"

Clark's eyes dulled for a second and the muscles in his body tensed up at the question. Looking away from Lex's intense scrutiny, he closed his eyes for a moment before returning his gaze to Lex's mischievous face. Confused again, Clarkhe pulled his hand away from Lex as he stepped back. "I better go. Thanks for the truck. I left it outside the gate."

Reaching into his pocket, Clark pulled out the truck keys. Pausing, Clark considered his options before quickly grabbing Lex's hand, turning it palm up. Gently, Clark placed the keys in the center of Lex's palm. Releasing his grip, Clark backed away quickly, turning to leave.

A hand on his arm stopped Clark's departure. From behind his back, Clark heard Lex softly say, "Clark, do you believe a man can fly?"

"Sure, in a plane."

"No, I'm not talking about that. I'm talking about soaring through the clouds with nothing, but air beneath you."

"People can't fly, Lex."

"I did," Lex assured.

"After the accident, when my heart stopped. It was the most exhilarating two minutes of my life. I flew over Smallville, and for the first time, I didn't see a dead end. I saw a new beginning. Thanks to you, I have a second chance."

Excitedly, Lex placed both of his hands on Clark's shoulders. Once he was sure he had Clark's full attention, Lex stated with certainty, "We have a future, Clark and I don't want anything to stand in the way of our friendship."

With Lex so close, Clark found it hard to think, to form coherent thoughts or string together two words in response to Lex's statement. '_What is going on with me? I get tongue tied sometimes, but I only get this bad around Lana.'_ That was when the reality hit him like a ton a bricks. Scared. No, terrified is a better word to describe his emotional state at that moment. Quickly, he pulled away from Lex's grip. Clark looked at the floor, the ceiling, the little blue water bottle, anything to keep from looking at Lex.

"I've got to go. I'll see you around. Bye."

Those simple words spoken, Clark practically ran from the room.


	2. A Little Shimmer Left Undone

A Little Shimmer Left Undone

If it weren't for your maturity none of this would have happened,

If you weren't so wise beyond your years I would have been able to control myself.

"Hands Clean" performed by Alanis Morissette

January 29, 2002

Luthor Castle

For the fifth time in the last ten minutes, Clark blushed. Fifteen minutes ago, he called 911 and told a faceless voice on the other end of the phone that Jeff attacked Lex Luthor. They said they'd be at the castle in twenty minutes. That's why Clark was kneeling on the floor with a bunch of mostly invisible towels, rubbing green rose oil off of Jeff's naked body.

At first, things had been okay. Jeff was mostly invisible. Clark was able to clean the paint and rose oil off Jeff's face without too much trouble. Jeff's shoulders and back weren't all that hard either, but as Clark finished off Jeff's legs and arms, the realization of what obviously came next was overwhelming.

Sure, Clark had seen naked boys before. The gym showers at school didn't have stalls or curtains, just a square room with showerheads sticking out of the walls. Still, it was like the boys restroom, everyone averting their eyes, trying so hard to appear natural while not looking. Of course, you couldn't help but see something, but you never wanted people to think you were trying to look at something.

Besides, seeing something and feeling something are vastly different things. Feeling makes the experience so much more real. Shutting his eyes tightly, Clark used an extra thick towel to wipe off the last of the oil off Jeff's genitals and buttocks. Opening his eyes, Clark couldn't stop himself from sneaking a peak at the boy before throwing a clean towel over the unconscious youth. He told himself it was so he'd be certain all of the green rose oil was gone. _Yeah, of course._

Recently, Clark had gotten quite adept at self-deception. Why not? He deceived everyone else. Since he obviously knew himself so much better, deceiving himself should be that much easier and it was.

Earlier tonight, Clark held a very sexy, very naked woman with questionable morals in his arms and never once blushed. He saw everything, but barely took notice. He told himself it's because he was concerned with her safety. '_Sure.'_

Do you see how good Clark is getting at self-deception? No? Here's another example. Just the other day, Clark sat beside Lana Lang and told himself how happy he was. He almost kissed her and convinced himself that he was disappointed when Nell interrupted them. He could have had her, but never bothered to fight for her. Hell, he didn't even really need to fight, she all but handed herself over to him on a silver platter, but Clark turned her away. That was for Whitney's sake. Whitney needed her more and that made it simpler for Clark to lie about how easily he stepped aside.

Of all the deceptions to which Clark clung, the worst had to be the myriad of reasons he conjured to excuse his frequent visits to the Luthor Estate. He delivered vegetables. He returned gifts. All in an effort to spend a few more moments with the man who had become the focus of his life. On the street, at the Beanery, anywhere and everywhere, Clark always managed to find his way to Lex's side. He told himself it was because Lex was his friend. After all, he saved Lex's life and therefore felt a responsibility to protect the young billionaire. Besides, Lex would never want anything to do with some dumb kid. '_Not like that, anyway. Right? Right.'_

Of course, Clark often ignored many things simply because they refused to fit into the glittering world he'd created. For example, Clark ignored the obvious, casual way Lex touched only him. He ignored the ridiculous picture a hardworking businessman makes when he sits for hours, going over files in a coffee shop the businessman knows is a favorite after school hangout. Sure, it made perfect sense, if one was trying to not get any work done. Of course, Clark didn't see it that way.

But then, Clark just didn't want to see it. He didn't want to remember the way Lex felt when he touched him. He didn't want to remember how confused he was when he left Lex's house all those months ago. He certainly didn't want to think about how he struggled to think about girls while he jacked off, only to give in and imagine a masculine form when the frustration became too much to bear. He didn't want to do many things, but he did them anyway.

Most of all, he didn't want to hear Jeff's taunts. He didn't want to hear Jeff complain. He didn't want to know Lex talked about him like he was something special. He really didn't want to know this. He didn't want to have to face it and everything it meant. He didn't want to be walking across the room to where Lex laid in a crumpled heap. He certainly didn't want to kneel down and gently tilt Lex's head until the bald smoothness of it rested on his thighs. He didn't want to trace pale eyebrows with his thumbs. He didn't, but he did anyway.

-{()}-

Twenty Minutes Later

Relieved. The ambulance arrived fifteen minutes late but Clark was relieved all the same to hear the sirens scream up the drive. A hard knock banged on the front door and Clark used it as the perfect excuse to pull away from Lex. As he let in the emergency crew, Clark figured the two-man paramedics team seemed professional enough. They didn't flinch, much, when they saw the naked boy or the unconscious man across the room. They didn't ask difficult questions. They weren't police and they really didn't want to know. They just did their jobs. One inspected Jeff for serious injuries while the other waved smelling salts under Lex's nose. After Lex was on his feet, the paramedics wrapped a blanket around Jeff and placed him on a stretcher.

Still shaky on his feet, Lex showed the paramedics out. Keeping his eyes on the unconscious boy, Lex gripped the wood tightly as he held the door open for the paramedics while they wheeled Jeff out. Closing his eyes, Lex felt the world spin, but it slammed into place when Clark touched his arm. Opening his eyes, Lex forced the edges of his lips up before pushing away from the door.

In Clark's left hand, Lex saw his black topcoat. In a practiced fashion, Lex extended a hand to receive it. Clark surprised him when he spread the coat open and ran the sleeve up Lex's right arm. With teenage clumsiness, Clark stepped behind him and helped him get his left arm in the other sleeve. Pushing the heavy wool up Lex's biceps, Clark allowed his hands to linger on his shoulders for a second more than was required. Lex nodded at the door and Clark nodded in response. Together, they left the castle and walked down the stairs.

On the steps outside, they watched the ambulance get loaded. Unable to look away from the flashing red lights, Clark asked, "What do you think's going to happen to Jeff?"

"A lot of serious therapy. Clearer question is how he made himself invisible."

"I don't know. I guess the secret's going to stay with him."

Behind Clark, Lex saw the tilt of the head and the tensing of Clark's broad shoulders. '_The surest sign of a lie,'_ thought Lex. '_You know something, don't you, Clark?'_

Turning to look at the castle's darkened windows, Lex felt a flash of pain surge from his shoulders to the base of his skull. Grabbing at the back of his head, Lex hissed as he rubbed at the sore muscles.

"How's your head?" Clark asked innocently as he turned on his x-ray vision, surveying the muscles and bone.

"I've survived worse. Can't say the same about my Father's antique collection."

"Sorry."

Smiling again, Lex looked at the castle again before turning back to Clark and saying, "Don't be. My Mother always hated that room. 'War is in our nature,' she said. 'We don't need to put it on display.'"

"I think I would have liked your Mom."

"I think she would have liked you, too."

Finally, red lights flashing, the ambulance drove away. Alone, Lex and Clark stood side by side in silence until the red flashes became small like Christmas lights in the distant darkness.

Turning to his left, Clark noticed the blank expression Lex wore. He felt an ache in his chest, painful like only a bullet wound could be. He slid his right hand up until he found Lex's hand. He waited for Lex's eyes to meet his before hiding behind his concern. "How are you holding up?"

Looking down, Lex swallowed once before looking Clark in the eyes again. "To tell you the truth, Clark, I've been better."

"Would you like it if I stayed for a while?"

"Would you?"

Smiling, Clark nodded. Moving his hand from Lex's hand to his shoulder, he turned them towards the castle. As they walked up the steps, Clark said, "Yeah, I wouldn't have offered if I wasn't willing. Just let me call my Mom and let her know where I am."

Leaning toward Clark, Lex came dangerously close to placing his head on Clark's shoulder as he sighed, "Okay. Thanks, Clark."

Together, they entered the castle. Once they passed the threshold, Clark made a beeline for the phone in the study while Lex waited at the foot of the central staircase. At Lex's desk, Clark dialed his phone number. Leaning on the dark wood, he rehearsed various introductions and plausible storylines, before his Mother's voice proclaimed, "Kent residence."

"Mom? It's Clark. I need to ask a big favor.

"Is everything okay, Clark?"

"Well, not exactly. You see, one of Lex's employees attacked him, tonight," explained Clark as he turned to look over at Lex. He watched Lex play with the buttons on his coat as he whispered, "He's kind of shaken up. I don't think he should be alone. Would it be okay if I stayed over here for a while? Please?"

"Clark, it's a school night."

Rolling his eyes, he looked over at Lex again. This time, he was tapping the toe of his Italian loafers against the base of the staircase as he reached out two fingers and wiped a piece of lint off the banister. "I know, Mom, but if you could just see him, right now. I'm serious, Mom. The man is falling apart. He doesn't have anybody else to do this for him."

He heard a heavy sigh come through the receiver before Martha answered, "Okay, Clark, but I expect you to come home by midnight. I want you waking up over here, understand?"

"Sure. I'll see ya in a few hours, Mom."

"Oh, Clark?"

"Yeah, Mom."

"Tell Lex if he needs anything, he's welcome at the Kent farm."

"Thanks, Mom. He'll be happy to hear that. Bye," he answered with a hint of laughter.

The same hint of laughter filled Martha's voice as she said, "Bye," and hung up.

With a spring in his step, Clark half jogged back to where Lex was waiting. Turning to face Clark, Lex graced his friend with a raised eyebrow and a frown. "What did she say?"

"She said I can stay, but I need to be home by midnight. Oh, and she said if you need anything, you should feel free to come over to my house anytime."

Absently, Lex took a half-step back. '_Really?' _After a moment dragged by, Lex recognized the need for a swift response and since genuine kindness was completely outside of his recent experience, Lex fell back on the practiced responses his Mother taught him as a child. Composing himself, Lex tilted his head back slightly before answering flatly, "Well, since you will be seeing her before I do, you must extend my greatest appreciation to her."

Now, it was Clark's turn to squint his eyes and shake his head.

"I'll do that."

Taking a step forward, Lex gripped Clark's elbow and steered him into the entertainment room. Walking through the doorway, Lex stepped ahead, heading straight for the full bar in the far right corner, shrugging off his coat along the way. After ditching the coat by throwing it into a far corner, he poured himself a drink and asked, "What would you like to do, Clark? I've got pool, music, movies."

Looking around the room at all the possibilities, Clark stood by the door. For a couple terrified seconds, he could only stand there and run the events leading up to this moment over and over again in his head. Finally, he fumbled onto a '_hopefully safe' _response. "Uhh. How about a movie?"

With a lead crystal tumbler held between his thumb and pinky, Lex pointed at a six foot high by three foot wide cherry wood cabinet across the room. "My collection is in that cabinet. Your choice."

Following Lex's direction, Clark looked to his left. Quickly, he crossed the room and pulled open the cabinet's double doors. His eyes almost bounced from his head as he looked at the hundreds of DVDs stacked in alphabetical order. Every conceivable movie lay at his fingertips. Leaning in, he continued to grip the doors as he read the many titles. After the thirty DVDs in the A section, his head started to spin a little. Closing his eyes, he tried to take his time as he ran his eyes over the B section. Behind the Bs, something caught Clark's eye. A section of wood paneling at the back of the cabinet appeared out of place. Cocking his head to the right, he couldn't resist the impulse to activate his x-ray vision. Looking past the cherry wood, he realized the panel concealed a hidden compartment with what appeared to be a DVD in it.

Moving a few DVDs aside, Clark removed the panel and retrieved the DVD from inside the hidden compartment. Shocked at the title, he turned around quickly and said, "How about this one?"

Turning around, Lex almost dropped his drink. Before him, Clark held his treasured copy of The Hunchback of Notre Dame. This time, he didn't recover before his mouth fell open.

"How did you find that? Victoria's been nosing around this place for weeks and she hasn't even been able to find that."

"Maybe, I know you better than she does."

Crossing the room, Lex sipped some of his thirty-year-old scotch. Stopping in front of Clark, he cocked his head to the side and replied, "Maybe, you do at that."

"So, spill. Why are you hiding this anyway?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

Tapping the cover again, Clark refused to accept Lex's answer. "No. Educate me, Lex. Tell me the reason why you have a Disney animated feature presentation hidden in the back of your cabinet."

Reaching out to grab the movie, Lex pursed his lips when Clark easily avoided him. Straightening up, Lex took a sip of his drink, allowing his response to be partially drowned by his swallow. "It's my favorite movie. Happy?"

"Ecstatic," replied Clark. "Well, let's watch this."

Placing his left hand firmly on Clark's chest, Lex leaned in and said in a steady voice, "Not so fast, Kent. I'm expecting an oath of silence from you. Believe me, if I ever find out you've told anyone that my favorite film is a Disney cartoon, I will be forced to systematically hunt you down and kill you."

"Your secret is safe with me, Lex. That is so long as you keep mine."

"Your secret?"

"Yeah, this is my favorite film, too."

"No way."

"It's true. When it came out in the theatres I went like, at least nine times. I think my parents still have post-traumatic stress from back then."

Intensely, Lex stared at Clark. As Clark defended himself, he watched every nuance of his face and posture, but he never saw one untruthful twitch. Once Clark was done, Lex stood stiffly until he bent over from the force of his laughter. Clutching his stomach with his right arm, he fell forward, knocking his shoulder into Clark's firm torso. Still leaning against Clark's chest, Lex looked up at Clark's smiling face and said, "Your parents? They went with you every time? Oh man, that's love."

"No, That's supervision. I was nine when the Hunchback came out."

Immediately, Lex stopped laughing. Standing straight up, Lex looked at Clark warily. "Oh yeah. I forgot."

"You were 16, right?"

"Yeah. Older than you are now."

Silence filled the room. Distracted, Clark never noticed when Lex reached out and tugged the DVD case out of his hand. Gracefully, Lex turned around and walked to the entertainment center. Punching the open button on the DVD player, he pried the case open as the DVD platform smoothly slid into place. With his index finger sticking through the center hole of the DVD, Lex waved at Clark to come over. "Let's just watch the movie, okay."

Even his nod seemed to have a stutter as Clark replied, "Okay."

Side-by-side, they sat on the sofa. Almost touching, the unease of just a moment before forgotten as Lex picked up the remote and pressed play. Time passed pleasantly enough as the Gypsy, Clopin, introduced the characters. The story progressed as they allowed any residual tension in their bodies to seep away.

Several minutes into the film, Clark noted that some tension returned to Lex's body as the evil Judge Frollo sang:

"The world is cruel.

The world is wicked.

It's I alone whom you can trust in this whole city."

Sneaking a glance at Lex, Clark watched Lex silently mouth the words along with the evil judge.

"You are deformed and, you are ugly.

And, these are crimes for which the world shows little pity."

Before Clark could react, he was pulled into his own verse. Absently, his lips twitched as he listened.

"Out there, they'll revile you as a monster, (I am a monster)

Out there, they will hate and scorn and jeer, (Only a monster)"

At the same time, Lex and Clark glanced at each other. They held each other's attention for what felt like hours, but they snapped away from the shared hypnotic trance when a minute later another verse caught their attention instead.

"All my life I watch them as I hide up here alone,

Hungry for the histories they've shown me,

All my life I memorize their faces,

Knowing them as they will never know me,"

Glancing at each other again, Lex smiled as Clark blushed. Returning their full attention to the movie, they allowed their shoulders and knees to brush against one another.

Over the next several minutes, they grew comfortable again, slouching down in their seats. On the screen, Esmeralda walked through Notre Dame, singing her solo. To his right, Clark heard a sigh. Turning his head, he witnessed the flash of emotion as it spread across Lex's face. Realizing he was being watched, Lex looked at Clark. With a soft whisper, Lex confessed, "This is my favorite part."

"Mine, too."

Not wanting to do anything else, Lex continued to look at Clark as the movie played, filling the room with the song's haunting melody.

'_Why do you have to be fifteen?' _

Eyes wide open, Clark swallowed hard. Lex hadn't moved, but seemed closer to him somehow. In awe, Clark felt his lips part slightly. All the lies. Not the lies said for other people's benefit, but his lies to himself were catching up to him. In Lex's eyes, he clearly saw the certainty of the moment. Absently licking his lips, he realized, '_I don't want to deny this anymore.'_

Transfixed, they stared at each other as the chorus sang:

"I ask for wealth,

I ask for fame,

I ask for glory to shine on my name.

I ask for love I can possess"

At the word love, Clark leaned forward, but a hand on his chest stopped him.

"Don't, Clark."

"Why? All I want is to let you know-"

Shifting in his seat, Lex put up a hand to stop Clark. Quickly, he turned toward Clark. Dragging his left leg up on the sofa, he tucked his left foot under his right leg, effectively placing a barrier between them. Once situated on the couch, Lex withdrew his hand from Clark's chest, sliding it a second later along the long line of his scalp. "Y'know, I had an eerily similar conversation with Jeff. It involved me saying this kind of thing could get me arrested."

"But, Lex, I-"

Two of Lex's fingers silenced Clark. Placed on soft lips, Lex's fingers barely grazed the tender flesh. At the same time, Lex's lips puckered in a silent shh. "Don't. Please, Clark. I think I know what you're going to say and I can't let you say it."

"Why?"

Resting his forehead on the sofa, Lex let his hand fall to his lap. His forehead still pressed against the sofa cushions, Lex turned his head enough to look at Clark.

"God, Clark."

"Look, I could go to jail. Understand? I don't go to jail for anyone, Clark."

Bowing his head, Lex stared at the places where Clark's thigh and his leg touched. "If you were older, Clark – Sure. In a moment. But, you're not older."

"Then, when? When, Lex? When will I be old enough?"

"Clark."

"No, Lex. When?" Clark slammed a fist against the sofa only barely remembering his Father's many lessons on control.

"Look at me," ordered Clark. Once their eyes met, Clark asked again.

"When?"

Turning in his seat, Lex let his back sink into the sofa cushions. Slowly, Lex let his head fall to the left. "When's your birthday, Clark?"

"June 21st, 1986."

"Oh, man."

Sitting forward, Lex rubbed his scalp with both of his hands. Slowly, he brought his hands forward until his face rested in them.

"I hadn't realized."

Glancing at Clark through a pair of spread fingers, Lex inquired, "1986, huh? Yeah, I guess the math works out. You do realize I was born in the 70s, right?"

For a second, Clark's eyes rolled up. Coming back down, Clark eyes flashed as he shrugged. "Yeah, I guess. You were born in 1979, right? I really hadn't thought about it, but like you said – the math works out."

The matter of fact tone with which Clark offered the final testimonial was Lex's undoing. Painfully, he started to laugh. Shaking his head, Lex said, "You'll be the death of me, yet Kent. Okay. On your birthday, you can ask me anything you want, but until then, just be my friend. Let me play the older brother, just until your birthday. Okay?"

"Okay. Until my birthday."

"Good," Lex commented as he picked up the remote control, pointed it at the DVD player and asked, "Now that's settled, do you want me to take it back?"

For a second, confusion and a bit of fear crossed Clark's face, but then Clark saw the remote in Lex's hand. Clark was relieved, but wanted to leave nothing to doubt. Shaking his head, Clark answered, "No. Lets just watch it from here. I mean. We both know what happened before."

With understanding, Lex nodded and put down the remote.

-{()}-

An Hour Later

The hands of the clock on the wall shifted close to Midnight. In less than an hour, Martha expected her boy to be home. As the credits ran on the TV, Clark stood up and stretched clumsily, almost falling over at one point. Looking down at Lex, Clark said, "I think I should be getting home, now."

Nodding, Lex stood up and stretched like a cat, earning a jealous glare from Clark. Laughing under his breath, Lex clamped his hand over Clark's shoulder and led him from the room.

At the front door, Lex opened the door to let Clark out. Clark walked up to the doorway easily enough before coming to a complete stop in the middle of it. Turning around, he asked, "Are you going to be okay?"

"Yes, I should be fine."

"Is Victoria really coming back from Metropolis in a couple days?"

"Yes, Clark. She decided to come back. Of course, when I spoke to her earlier, she made it very clear that she would be spending the better part of tonight communing with the God named Valium."

"When will she be going back to Metropolis for good?"

"When one of us gets tired of having the other around."

Clark nodded in understanding. He seemed satisfied with that for a second because he started to turn away, however, in mid step, Clark stopped. Looking over his shoulder, he asked, "Have you gotten tired of her, yet?"

"No."


	3. What The Reaper Never Told Us

What The Reaper Never Told Us

You see, in all my life I've never found,

What I couldn't resist, what I couldn't turn down,

I could walk away from anyone I ever knew,

But I can't walk away from you.

"I'm Shameless" performed by Garth Brooks.

April 10, 2002

Metropolis, Kansas

"Well done."

A compliment. An honest to God compliment from a man not known to give compliments. It was more than Lex could bear.

In his heart, Lex knew he didn't deserve a compliment for what he did. He didn't want one either. He didn't want a slap on the back for drugging, binding and gagging another Human being. Glancing down at the watch on his wrist, Lex could clearly see his Mother's face. From the Napoleon Franc, Lex swore he could see her frowning back at him. No, his Mother wouldn't have been proud of this.

Stepping into the limousine, he didn't bother to wait for his Father. Instead, he ordered the chauffeur to take him to the Luthor penthouse, said his Father would be driving the other car back to his office.

The chauffeur simply nodded and said, "As you wish, Mr. Luthor."

As he wished. Lex sat back and let that thought wash over him. Lex could have whatever his mind imagined. He could have anything. Correction, Lex already had everything - expensive cars, fancy clothes and beautiful women. If he preferred, there was more than one young man that Lex could have, as well. It only required a phone call to get any of it – The cars, the clothes, the women, the men.

At that moment, his cell phone vibrated. Pulling the slender, plastic phone out of his inner jacket pocket, he flipped it open and brought it up to his ear. "Luthor, here."

"Lex?"

"Clark?"

"Hi! I hope I'm not interrupting anything. Your secretary, Sheila, gave me your cell number. I hope you don't mind."

"Of course, not. You're on the approved list. What do you need, Clark?" answered Lex as he pushed the button on his armrest that caused a soundproof screen to separate him from the chauffeur.

"Well, it's not about me, exactly. I just came back from the hospital. Whitney's Dad isn't doing too good. They don't know how much longer he has," answered Clark with a crack of emotion in his voice.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Clark, especially since it appears to be hurting you so much, but what does Whitney's Dad have to do with me?"

"You own the Metropolis Sharks, right?"

"Well, to be really technical, Clark my Father owns them. What about them?"

"I was talking to Whitney, earlier. His Father's greatest wish is see Whitney play for the Metropolis Sharks. I was thinking that maybe you could pull some strings and get the Sharks to agree to play a game with Whitney on the team."

"Are you honestly asking me to do something nice for the guy that strung you up and left you out in a cornfield?"

"Well, yeah. The whole cornfield thing. That was a long time ago. It's water under the bridge."

'_This kid's too good to be true,' _thought Lex. "Okay, Clark. For you, but only for you, not for that piece of small time that thinks he's big time."

"Thanks, Lex. When can you get it arranged because it would be better sooner than later?"

"How's a couple days sound?"

"Great! Thanks a lot, Lex."

"Clark, it's like I said, for you, it's no problem. Let me make some phone calls and I'll get back to you on this, tomorrow."

"Sure. Okay. I'll talk to you, tomorrow, Lex. And, thanks again."

With a hesitant click, Lex's phone went silent. Slowly, he closed his phone and placed it back in his inner jacket pocket. Bringing his left hand up, he glanced at the watch his Mother gave him again. This time, the face that looked back at him was smiling.

-{()}-

Later At The Luthor Penthouse

The ice in Lex's Scotch on the rocks barely had time to melt before an unwanted intrusion landed on his doorstep.

Reluctantly, Lex answered the page on the third ring. The doorman used a practiced, cordial greeting before informing Lex that a man from the Inquisitor was here to see him. Over the line, Lex could here a shuffle and an exchange of vulgarities before a familiar voice said, "Lex. It's me, Roger. Tell this guy to let me up."

Groaning, Lex waited until he heard the doorman regain control of the phone. Once Lex was sure the doorman was listening, he ordered, "Send him up, Sidney."

A few minutes later, the door to the penthouse opened. Sporting a polyester suit and an incredibly severe receding hairline, Roger Nixon entered the penthouse with a spring in his step. Not giving Lex a chance to speak, Nixon started with: "Heard you were in town. Thought I would drop by."

"Roger, I am a very busy man."

"Of course, you are. You're Lex Luthor," answered Roger, appearing to be the cat that ate the canary.

"Get on with it, Roger or get out."

"Okay, I've been doing some research."

"This research wouldn't at all be related to the research I told you to stop doing, because if it is; I'm not going to be very happy."

Roger's smile faltered for a second before he clapped his hands together. "I've always fulfilled my end of our bargain. My end and then some. You do remember the lovely set of pictures I gave you during your last trip to Metropolis, don't you? I remember Ms. Hardwick looked particularly striking in them."

Crossing the room, Roger came to stand a couple of feet in front of Lex. "As for that little research project you initially commanded I take on, let us just say that there are too many contradictions, too many explanations that don't fit the science. In short, there are too many loose ends to just leave it alone. Fact is, I still contend that the evidence shows that your Porsche hit the Kent boy at 60 miles an hour."

"Too bad the hospital report of Clark's bruised ribs blew your theory out of the water."

Roger allowed time to pass, to stretch the moment into a dramatic pause.

"Not necessarily I've found further proof."

"I told you to stop this investigation, Roger."

Waving his right hand at Lex, Roger commented, "Yeah, but you didn't mean it."

In a rush of anger, Lex turned toward the bar, retrieved his glass. A second later, the crystal tumbler sailed through the air, smashing against the wall. Turning cold eyes on Nixon, Lex commanded, "Don't tell me what I mean, Roger. I was very clear. Stop investigating the crash and leave the Kents alone."

"Yeah, but you never mentioned the meteor shower. Funny thing that. As I investigated the meteor shower, my attention was pulled over and over again to the Kents. I tried to avoid them, at first, but it became impossible after a while."

"Excuse me?"

Picking up on Lex's interest, Roger became more animated, waving his hands wildly as he explained; "I came upon a story in an old issue of the Inquisitor. Apparently, a crop duster from Smallville was flying his plane on the day the meteors fell."

"There is a point to this, I hope."

"Of course. You see, this pilot claimed he saw a U.F.O. fall along with the meteors that day."

"A U.F.O. story in the Inquisitor? Now, there's a seldom seen phenomenon."

"Hear me out," Roger pled, bringing up both of his hands palm out.

Shifting his weight to his left leg, Lex leaned back as he motioned with his left hand for Roger to go on.

"I checked out this pilot. He's a real guy who still lives in Smallville. After the article, his life went down the toilet, seems some people thought he'd gone a little crazy. His pilot's license was revoked and his wife left him. After all that, this man still swears that he saw a small, oval pod on the day of the meteor shower. He claims the pod landed in a field that runs along Route 90 – a road leading out of Smallville. The road in question leads to the Kent farm."

Chuckling softly under his breath, Lex countered, "What's your point, Roger? Of course, this man still holds to his story. It's all he has to hold onto, now. Besides, I know the road of which you're speaking. Sure, it leads to the Kent farm, but it also leads to five other farms, two stand alone houses and several roadside vegetable stands."

"But the roadside vegetable stand owner didn't adopt a young boy shortly after the meteor shower."

Intently, Roger watched Lex connect the dots. As he watched the light dawn in Lex's eyes, Roger continued, "I investigated the Kent boy's adoption. The charity the Kent's used was only open for six months and it only produced one adoption."

Once Roger was silent, Lex turned away and walked across the room. Standing at the door, Lex paused. Turning around, he stated in a cool, steady voice, "I'm only going to tell you this one more time. The Kents are off-limits. You are not to investigate them, speak to them or go anywhere near them."

Reaching to his right toward the penthouse doors, Lex grabbed the doorknob. Opening the door wide, he ordered, "Now, get out."

Roger Nixon chewed on his lower lip. His face flushed with anger and his eyes narrowed. With heavy footfalls, Roger marched from the room. At the doorway, Lex stopped him. "Roger. Don't ever forget I own you. Your association with me is for my benefit and my associations follow the same rules as baseball – three strikes and you're out. Consider this strike one."

Roger didn't nod. He just returned Lex's stony gaze. After a moment, Roger shifted his eyes down and away from Lex's penetrating stare. His head bowed down, he walked away and boarded the waiting elevator without saying a word.

Returning to the solitude of his penthouse apartment, Lex found his way to the phone. Dialing the number from memory, he spoke as soon as the phone picked up on the other end. "Simon, this is Lex Luthor. I need you to follow someone. His name is Roger Nixon and he works as a reporter for the Inquisitor."

"Does your Father know about this?"

"No, and he is never to know."

"Fair enough. Where is this guy now?"

"Right now, he's in an elevator going down the eighty-nine floors that exist between the penthouse and the ground floor of this fine hotel."

"Short notice, huh? Okay, I've got some boys near there. What's he look like?"

"He's wearing polyester."

"Well, that should make him easy enough to spot in that part of town."

"I'll call you tomorrow for the results."

"Sure thing, Mr. Luthor."

-{()}-

Later That Night

Determined. With a mission, Lex entered his suite of rooms. There, he found the clothes he had no use for in Smallville. His suit jacket found itself piled on the floor, his business shirt and ironed pants soon followed. Walking into his closet, Lex pulled a pair of shiny, black, leather slacks off one of the rods. Reaching into a nearby set of drawers, Lex pulled out a pouch of fine, white powder. Liberally, he rubbed the powder onto his legs, buttocks and back, coating his skin completely in a thick layer of the powder.

Gently, he pulled the slightly stiff apparel up his long legs, feeling it slide effortlessly over the silky powder. Leaving the pants undone, Lex reached out and pulled down a sparkling, blood red shirt. Fluidly, he pulled the shirt over his head, thrusting his arms through long, form fitting sleeves. Off a set of hooks, he grabbed a three quarter length, black leather coat, before exiting the walk-in closet.

In anticipation of the night's activities, Lex was mindful of his appearance. In front of his full-length mirror, he was meticulous in his presentation. Carefully, he tucked his shirt into his pants, watchful to not create any creases in the thin leather as he buttoned them and pulled up the zipper. Tugging at his shoulder seams, he centered the pointed neckline that exposed narrow slits of pale white shoulder, but still hugged the neck in front and back. Taking a step back, Lex inspected himself for clean lines, wiping creases and wrinkles out of the spongy, double-knit sateen.

Grabbing his jacket, Lex exited the penthouse. Blissfully, he reveled in the feel of the cool sateen material caressing his chest while the snug heat of the leather pants hugged him below the waist. Gracefully, he swung his leather coat on, tugging at the collar to mold the hide to his neck and shoulders. Alight with energy, Lex pushed the elevator button several times as he waited for the doors to open.

Once inside the elevator, he went over his goal again. Lex planned to find a substitute for his Clark Kent obsession. Something tall, dark and willing to be put up in an apartment was exactly what the doctor prescribed. He was sure of it.

The elevator doors chose that moment to open onto the ground floor. Lex left the elevator behind and quickly exited the hotel. Outside, he waved off a limo and let the doorman hail him a cab. In the taxi, he told the driver the name of his preferred combat zone nightspot then sat back. To his chagrin, the taxicab driver wasn't a chatterbox. Silence filled the cab and left Lex with his repeating stream of thought.

Since the day Clark pulled him from the river, Lex had obsessed over the teen. Only the unwillingness on Lex's part to do jail time made him resist the urge to throw the boy up against the nearest wall. He needed to walk away from Clark. He knew that, now. This wasn't about Lex Luthor, anymore. He needed to leave Clark behind for Clark's own good.

Especially, if what Roger said was true. A forged adoption certificate was something that could come back to haunt Clark. Especially, if Clark belonged to Lex.

Possessing Clark was something Lex very much desired, but the vestiges of a soul within him screamed it could only end badly. It would end badly and Clark would be left much worse off. But still, Lex fantasized.

Fact was, Lex cared. He cared about Clark like he hadn't cared about anything or anyone since his Mother died. Therefore, he didn't want to be the corrupting influence that entered Clark's life. He liked Clark. He liked Clark as he was – Blushing innocence. Still, he wondered what would replace the blush once experience stepped onto the stage. Whatever it was, Lex just knew it would be delicious. In his mind, Lex saw himself doing kinky, freaky things to Clark's young flesh, things he knew would always be a little beyond anything Clark could ever accept.

Smacking himself mentally, Lex reminded his raging testosterone that Clark was untouchable. Clark was a miracle from which Lex needed to walk away.

'_Maybe, I just need to get him out of my system_,' mused Lex. Maybe, but he could never use Clark like that. No, but some unknown slut would do.

Up until tonight, Lex being in Smallville eliminated this possibility. Now, he was in Metropolis with some time to spare. Now, he could partake of the anonymity the city offered. As the taxi came to a stop, he paid his fare then stepped out onto the curb with the bearings of a hunter searching for the perfect prey.

Flashing a wad of green at the doorman, he gained easy access to the flock. For the next half hour, Lex patrolled the masses of squirming male bodies looking for the perfect catch – Something lean and muscular in a brunette package would be perfect. Alas, Lex couldn't find anyone tall enough, fit enough, youthful enough.

Almost ready to call it quits, he spied his salvation by the bar. Standing amongst a small group of friends, he seemed out of place. Sure, like everybody else, the stranger resembled an extra from that WB show, Angel, but something about his face just didn't seem hard enough for this place. His hair was black, but spiked up in a fashion reminiscent of the aforementioned vampire. He was almost as tall as Clark and his build was perfect. Lex couldn't have asked for a better stand-in.

Turning on the charm, Lex moved in for the kill. Confidently, he introduced himself and wasn't surprised to see the man's eyes grow large at the name "Luthor." Within minutes, he separated the dark stranger from his buddies and pulled him onto the dance floor.

Seductively, Lex danced. Slowly, he drew the stranger closer. Placing his hands on wool-covered hips, Lex pulled him closer. Leaning forward, he ground their groins together as he delicately kissed the man's soft lips. With featherlike touches, he drew his hands up the man's sides, shoulders and neck. Threading his fingers into the man's short hair, he opened his mouth, taking the stranger's bottom lip between his teeth. Clenching the bit of flesh firmly, he slid his teeth back and forth as he flicked his tongue across the swollen, quivering lip.

Grabbing fistfuls of hair, Lex pulled away. Looking up at the stranger's eyes, he swore he saw a shadow of Clark in the stranger's blush. That would never do. Forcefully, Lex pulled the stranger into a brutal, open-mouthed kiss.

Wrestling on the dance floor, Lex felt the man's hands. First, he felt them on his arms, braced from the shock of that powerful kiss. Next, he felt the hands slide up his arms only to clutch his shoulders and go no further. Freeing his left hand, Lex pulled the man's right hand off his shoulder and placed it on his hip. Though it took a few seconds, Lex felt the man grow bold and reach around to squeeze his ass.

Then, Lex pulled away. Rocking his pelvis forward, he rubbed against the stranger's erection. Smiling, he was pleased at the color that rose up the man's neck and filled his face. Reaching behind his back, he grabbed the hand kneading his ass. Turning, Lex didn't look back as he led the stranger out the back of the club.

Outside, in the alley behind the club, dim streetlights illuminated the evidence of previous encounters in this lonely passageway. Long since dried patterns of ejaculate painted the brick. Used condoms and empty bottles of lube littered the ground. The only good thing about the dirty thoroughfare was its seclusion and ear shattering silence.

As Lex closed the back door, the sound of the music faded almost to nothing. All one could hear was the bass. The pounding rhythm seeped up from the ground and shook Lex at the knees. Curiously, he watched as the man looked around. Walking over, he maneuvered himself so he pressed against the man's back. Molding his body to meet the other man's curves and lines, Lex wrapped his hands around the stranger.

Easily, he grabbed the man's shirt and spun him around. Reaching into his pocket, Lex pulled out a tube of oil. He seized the man's right hand and pressed the tube into the palm of that hand. Turning around, Lex walked over to the nearest wall and braced himself against it.

He expected a quick, hard fuck. He wanted something totally unlike Clark with someone who could sort of be Clark. What he got was a nervous hand that reached around and fumbled with the button on his pants. He felt trembling fingers as they pulled his zipper down. He heard a sigh as his ass was exposed after gentle hands pushed Lex's pants down off his hips. Lex started to wonder what he got himself into when he felt the man roll up his leather jacket, leaving it to rest on Lex's back, well out of the way. In disbelief, Lex felt a single, slick finger probe gingerly around his asshole before pushing inside.

Incredulously, Lex shook his head. '_Why me?'_ he asked, without speaking. Lex thought this is exactly what sex with Clark would feel like – soft, slow and gentle. The large hand rubbing his back could be Clark's hand. The second finger pushing slowly into his ass could easily be Clark's finger.

Finally, the man withdrew his fingers. Lex heard the sound of ripped plastic and paper as the man took out a condom. Slick and hard, the stranger entered him slowly from behind. After he was fully sheathed, the stranger paused to ease the tension out of Lex's lower back, rubbing the muscles with his thumbs. Soon, the stranger's strong fingers found their way to Lex's hips. Setting an easy rhythm, the man drove in and out as he kissed the back of his head. After a few minutes, Lex could feel urgency in the man's movements. Grateful to be done with this failed attempt to forget about Clark, he pushed back against the man's rocking hips.

'_I guess the guy really isn't a dick_,' he thought as he felt the man's hand slide forward. Wrapping his oiled hand around Lex's erection, the stranger pumped him with the same rhythm he used to fuck him. His head resting on his arms, Lex felt the man's chest press against his back as they slammed against each other. Absently, he felt the man pull him even closer.

By that point, nothing mattered really. In his mind, Lex felt Clark. In front of his closed eyes, he saw Clark. Those moans he heard just a second ago were Clark's – not some stranger's – Clark's.

They just had to be. Lex, wanted it so badly. They just had to be, but they weren't. As he came, splattering the wall and ground in front of him, he was overcome with an ache. It filled every muscle of his body. It was like a physical pain that couldn't be shrugged off. Pushing away from the wall, Lex felt the man fall away from him and stagger backwards. Without looking back, he pulled up his pants, tucked in his shirt and reentered the club.

-{()}-

Thirty Minutes Later

Luthor Penthouse

Slamming the door hard, Lex stomped into the Luthor penthouse. Without pause, he marched directly over to the full bar and poured himself three fingers of scotch – no ice this time. Kicking it back, he swallowed the whole glassful in one long gulp, swishing it around before letting it burn its way down his throat. Banging the tumbler down, he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Leaning forward, he placed his hands on the smooth bar. Soon, his hands gripped the edge of the bar, holding him in place until he found the strength to turn around.

"I see you've gone clubbing. How precious. And, home by two – How considerate," sneered Lionel Luthor from the hallway, dressed in a black robe.

Rocking a kink out of his neck, Lex pushed away from the bar. "This has never been a home, Dad."

Lex walked up to his Father. Attempting to find solace in sleep, he moved to go around Lionel's condescending form, but a hand on his arm stopped him in his tracks. The hand on his arm shook him roughly. Glancing reluctantly in his Father's direction, Lex watched as his Father leaned in and hissed, "To think, I thought you had changed."

Letting go of Lex's arm, Lionel walked away. As he got to his suite at the end of the hall, he called back, "Do try and avoid any messy little diseases, Lex. My money can't buy everything, you know."

'_Can this night get any worse?'_ thought Lex as he walked slowly down the hallway.

Inside his bedroom, Lex strolled over to the dresser opposite his bed and opened his valet. Inside, he found his cell phone and his Mother's watch. Picking up the cell phone, Lex couldn't bear to look at the watch, choosing instead to leave it there. Closing the lid, he turned on the cell phone and punched in a phone number from memory. On the other end, a sleepy voice sounded, "Simon, here."

"Where did Roger Nixon go after he left the penthouse?"

"I thought you were going to call in the morning."

"I decided I want to know now."

Simon grunted a bit more as he stood. Lex listened as Simon shuffled some papers and turned on a computer. Finally, Simon cleared his voice and said, "Alright, you're the boss. Okay. Let's see. Your pal, Roger, was followed from the penthouse to a bar called "The Purple Shamrock" where he made a phone call on his cell. Easy enough to patch into. He spoke to a woman named "Bev" who apparently works for Social Services. They discussed "Bev" giving Roger the original file of some adoption records in exchange for $10,000 dollars. They agreed to meet Tuesday at a restaurant Downtown called "Chilango's" where they will make the exchange. From there,"

"That's enough."

Pushing the mute button on the phone, Lex let forth a string of obscenities while he punched at the wall. Bringing the phone back to his ear, he composed himself and pushed the mute button again.

"Simon, where is Mr. Nixon, now?"

"His home at 610 Reynard Way."

"Simon, I want you to swing by the penthouse in half an hour with a couple of your boys. I want you to pay Roger a visit, tonight and I'll be tagging along for the ride."

"Mr. Luthor, it would be better if you didn't involve yourself in this. Go to a club. Go anywhere, just so long as you're seen."

"Thanks for the words of wisdom, but this piece of trash will never talk. Just be here in thirty minutes."

"Whatever you say, Mr. Luthor."

The line went dead. Upon hearing the click, Lex threw the phone as hard as he could against the far wall, shattering it. Quickly, he ran to his bathroom and showered.

Wrapped in a towel, Lex came out of the bathroom ten minutes later. Dripping wet, he pulled a suit out of his closet and threw it on the bed. Scrubbing, almost scratching at his skin, he dried himself off. With just minutes to spare, he pulled on his black suit and plum shirt. Glancing at the valet, Lex debated for half a second before lifting the lid and grabbing his Mother's watch.

As he entered the elevator, he put on his watch, covering it quickly with his sleeve.

On the ground floor, Lex recognized Simon's obese form and bad tailoring. Flanked on both sides by one of his boys, Simon stepped forward and shook Lex's hand.

Gesturing toward the hotel's entrance, Simon led Lex outside. As they waited for the valet to arrive, Simon leaned over to Lex and asked, "Are you sure about this, Mr. Luthor?"

Lex nodded, in response.

-{()}-

About An Hour Later

With a blunt thud, the crowbar landed squarely across the small of his back. Lurching forward, Roger Nixon felt his kidneys burn. For the second time that night, Roger soiled himself as he begged for mercy. The three men had beaten him for over a half hour with no explanation.

Already, Roger couldn't feel the left side of his face. His shoulders ached from him being held up by his arms. Two men held him while a portly man punched, kicked and occasionally used foreign objects, like the crow bar on him. His legs buckling beneath him, Roger Nixon was far beyond any desire to preserve dignity as he cried like a baby, pleading for help.

"Take a break for a while," said a shadowed figure from the back of the warehouse.

Trying to see his enemy, Roger focused his one good eye on the figure in the darkness. Slowly, the person stepped forward. The shadows fell away and Roger Nixon almost swallowed his own tongue at the sight of Lex Luthor.

"Hello, Roger. I guess you're hard of hearing."

Walking over to Roger, Lex bent down a bit to see into Roger's one good eye. "Did you really think that I wouldn't find out? Don't you know yet, Roger? I know everything. I know about the little rendezvous you have scheduled with Bev on Tuesday. I know about the $10,000 dollar deal. I know everything, Roger."

"Remember my rules, Roger? Like baseball, remember? Consider this, strike two. I'm going to be watching you very closely and if I even suspect that you're investigating the Kents in any way – I'll have you killed."

Stepping away, Lex walked toward the warehouse's main doors. As he pulled the door open, Lex called back, "Leave the Kents alone. This is your final warning. Remember – Three strikes and you're out."

Stepping through the doorway, Lex heard Simon resume Roger's punishment. Putting one foot in front of the other, he heard Roger's pitiful moans recommence as he left the warehouse behind. Walking away, he kept his eyes dead ahead. He didn't look back. He didn't dare look down. He couldn't. He wouldn't take the chance of glimpsing at the watch that weighed so heavily on his arm.

In his mind, Lex thought of the Kents. He thought of Clark. He thought of the trouble he was saving them. He thought about how it was he who was saving Clark, this time.

Shaking his wrist, he tried to stop the irritating way the band pinched at his skin. He wrapped his hand over the clock face and slid the watch over his wrist, first one way and then back the other way. For good measure, he shook his wrist once more before letting his wrist fall to his side. Again, the platinum tickled his wrist and still, Lex refused to look at it, afraid he wouldn't see a smiling face.


	4. Crush Revisited

Crush Revisited

Mama, just killed a man,

Put a gun against his head,

Pulled my trigger now he's dead,

- "Bohemian Rhapsody" performed by Queen

April 25, 2002

Luthor Towers – Metropolis, Kansas

"What's the meaning of this?" yelled Roger Nixon as he limped into Lex's office.

Waved about frantically, a copy of the latest issue of the Metropolis Journal was as worse for wear as the man who gripped it in a tightly clenched fist. With a loud thud, the man slammed the folded newsprint on Lex's mahogany desk, then stood back and waited for a response.

Glancing up at Roger's bruised body, Lex smirked. Leaning back in his chair, he ran his eyes from the yellow-green bruises on Roger's face to the mobile cast enclosing Roger's left wrist to the cheap, metal cane held tightly in Roger's left hand. Allowing his eyes to follow this path of descent, Lex soon found himself staring at the top of his own desk.

Staring back at Lex from the gray and black newsprint was himself. Reaching out without leaning forward, he picked up the crumpled newspaper. With the tips of his manicured fingers, he gripped it by the fold firmly. With a few slow flicks of his wrist, he shook the worse wrinkles from the paper and proceeded to hold it up before his face. As if reading the headline, Lex scrutinized his cover picture.

Finally, he lowered the newspaper just enough to see Roger's flustered face.

"Good PR."

"Why this Kerrie Castle and not me?"

Slowly, Lex placed the paper down on his desk. Leaning back even further in his chair, he interlaced his fingers over his chest and answered, "I found her more deserving."

"You son of a bitch!"

With speed Lex didn't imagine Roger Nixon could possess in his present condition, Roger raised his cane, slamming it down on his desk. Leaning over, Roger pointed at Lex with an accusing right index finger. "First, you do this to me, then you give this slut your story and a plum managing editor position."

Pulling his cane off the mahogany surface, Roger raged on. His gestures became wild. His lip's curled in anger. Stained red with blood, Roger's left eye bulged wildly. Standing straighter, Roger sneered, "What did she do – give you the best blowjob of your life? Or, did she have to do more?"

Free of emotion, Lex's eyes glowed darkly. With a steady, commanding voice, he warned, "You forget yourself, Roger."

"Oh, do I?"

Out of his chair, Lex stood in a fluid manner. Letting momentum add power to his gesture, he slammed his open hand onto the desk's hard wood surface. "Yes, you do."

Walking around his desk, Lex closed in the distance between them. Standing over Roger, his eyes narrowed as they looked down. "I don't answer to you. You answer to me. Understand?"

"You push me too far, Luthor. Just watch, one of these days, you'll learn that a kicked dog still has fangs."

Swiftly, Lex kicked out Roger's cane. Smirking cruelly, he watched as Roger fell with a sharp crack onto his right knee. "Why, Roger that sounded suspiciously like a threat."

"You take it however you want, Luthor. You and your Daddy's money. You think it can buy anything, but there are people bigger than you and things more newsworthy than the freakish sight of you."

Silence was his only response. Scrambling to his feet, Roger felt fear race across his skin. Hobbling awkwardly, he wisely backed away. Looking at Lex's intense eyes, he willed his legs to go faster. With time, he stumbled across the room. The long while, Lex never said a word or moved in any way. As Roger reached the door, Lex's silence struck him hard in the spine, sending a chill straight to the base of his skull. Swallowing hard, he opened the door and fled from the room.

-{()}-

Three Hours Later

Metropolis Cemetery

At noon, the sun reflected off Lillian Luthor's crypt blindingly. Standing before it, Lillian's son bowed his head. A small bouquet of violets rested in his tense hands. With a single step forward, he approached the grave respectfully, placing the bouquet reverently in the waiting vase affixed to Lillian's final resting place.

The offering delivered, he stepped back quickly. Standing still, he let his arms hang limply. Closing his eyes, he addressed his Mother in a whisper, "Mama, I wish you were here."

"There is so much happening, right now. It's hard to sort it all out. I've made threats I'm afraid people are going to expect me to go through with. I've made promises I'm afraid he's going to expect me to keep."

"In the past, I've done so many things, but I've never felt so tempted as I do right now. Mama, there is something I want to do, but at the same time, there is a man I want to be. I think you'd be proud of that man, but I can't be that man if I give into this temptation."

"I keep trying to imagine what you'd want me to do. I keep trying to envision what you would do in my place. Sometimes, I can see you smiling at me. In those moments, I can almost believe you'd understand. Maybe, you would even help me do it. At other times, it's difficult to remember the exact shade of your hair. Sometimes, I can barely see your face. That's when I'm just as sure that you'd turn away from me, repulsed by what I've become. I wish I knew for sure, but logically, I know I can't."

Reaching into his left jacket pocket, he pulled out a palm-sized, velvet pouch. Turning the pouch over, Lex let the contents spill out into the palm of his right hand. Looking at his palm, he watched the sunlight shine off the polished ebony beads and the delicate silver crucifix. Looking up, he stared at his Mother's grave marker. Painfully, his eyes traced the years of her life: 1951 – 1991. Silently, he marveled at the empty space beside Lillian's name that waited patiently for his Father.

Reaching out with his left hand, Lex managed to not drop the velvet pouch while he stroked his Mother's name. With his fingers dancing along the white marble lettering, he whispered, "I wish I had your faith. It brought you such comfort at the end. I wonder what kind of comfort that kind of faith could give me, now. I guess it's just not in me. I'm too much of a scientist. No matter how much I try, I can't bring myself to believe in signs and portents. All I can do is hold your rosary and pray to you."

Suddenly, he felt watched. Tucking the rosary back into the velvet pouch, he palmed it into his pocket as the haunting scent of "An Evening In Paris" perfume wafted through the air. Without looking, Lex knew who it was, knew who it had to be. Pamela. It could only be the nanny from his youth, the sweet smelling woman with red hair from a bottle.

-{()}-

Meanwhile, At The Kent Residence

Books sprawled out in every direction. Hovering over them, Clark wondered how much tighter he could hold his pencil before it just broke in two. At least, pencil breaking was something he could understand. '_Tell me, when has geometry ever been important in my life? Oh yeah. Forgot.' _Scratching the top of his head, he stared at his geometry book with intense confusion. That is why he was so happy for the distraction that appeared at his kitchen door.

"Hey, Clark. Is your Mom around? I wanted to order some more of her pies," asked Lana.

"Hi, Lana. She's at class. I can help you," said Clark as he gratefully closed the hated geometry book.

Casually, Clark stood up and walked across the room. Opening the small roll-top desk in the Kent living room, he pulled out Martha's ledger. As he flipped to the right page, Lana commented, "I didn't expect to see you here. I thought you'd be helping Chloe with the next edition of The Smallville Torch."

"Chloe has plenty of help. Trust me."

"Are you two fighting?"

Pulling a pen out of a cup on the desk, he marked his place in the ledger and closed the thin volume. Half sitting on the desk, he balanced the ledger on his right thigh, as he answered, "Not really. It's just she doesn't need me, anymore. Not since Justin is there to be everything for her."

"Jealous?" she asked as she placed her left hand on his knee.

Quickly, he jumped back. Catching the ledger before it fell, Clark stepped away from the desk.

"Not jealous, just concerned."

Opening the ledger, he picked up the pen and pressed the tip against the paper. "So, how many pies do you want?"

"A dozen."

"So, how's Whitney?"

"His Father's doing better, so Whitney's doing better."

Finishing the order, Clark placed the ledger down and picked up the receipt book. Opening the receipt book, he took special care to place the dividing flap between the current receipt and the next one. As he filled out the receipt, he asked, "Everything okay?"

"Everything should be wonderful. I mean, Whitney is a much better boyfriend, now than he used to be. He's attentive. He's romantic. I should be happy, right?"

Ripping the receipt from the book, Clark put the receipt pad back in its slot. Crossing over to the sofa, he sat down next to her. "You don't seem very happy. Have you talked to Whitney about it?"

"I can't. After Mr. Fordman got sick, Whitney needed me. It kind of defined our relationship. Now, Mr. Fordman's better and Whitney doesn't need me anymore. I wonder what we can even have now that the need isn't there."

"I know exactly what you mean."

Pulling a small wad of cash out of her pocket, Lana handed the money over to Clark. As their fingers touched, she whispered, "Maybe Chloe and Justin have the right idea. Maybe, we're supposed to be with someone who wants us and loves us, not just someone who needs us."

Sliding down the couch, Lana drew closer to Clark. As she opened her mouth to speak, he jumped up. Putting distance between them, he thrust the money in his pocket and said, "Thanks for the sale. Every little bit helps."

Handing Lana her receipt, he said, "I hope everything works out for you and Whitney, Lana."

Taking the receipt, Lana stood up slowly. After folding the receipt, she slid the paper into her pocket and whispered, "I guess you really do, don't you, Clark?"

Clark didn't answer. He just looked away. Her smile trembling, threatening to fall from her face, she walked to the front door. Opening the door, she took a step past the threshold before turning back. "Do you ever wish you could go back, Clark? Back to a time when feelings were clear and not so confusing?"

"Sometimes, but then I'd have to give up everything I've gained. Growing up may be confusing, but I'd rather know myself than not know myself."

Nodding in response, Lana left, closing the door softly behind her.

-{()}-

April 26, 2002

Smallville High School

Carefully, he entered the Torch newsroom. Ever since Justin Gaines arrived, Clark felt unwelcome here. Ever since he walked in on Justin and Chloe kissing, Clark felt unwelcome, period. Chloe made it very clear she was no longer a single person. She was now Chloe and Justin. She was now a strange form of "we" or "them." Clark wasn't quite sure which word fit, but both made him feel awfully alone.

Earlier, Pete and Chloe refused to listen to Clark's theories concerning Justin. Of course, Chloe made it very clear she thought he was jealous. Pete seemed to agree. None of them knew. None of them understood, but then how could they? Clark never told them the truth. Everyday, the lies piled up higher and higher. He made up absurd explanations for how doors became unlocked. He explained away how he crossed town in seconds. It had gotten to the point where almost every other sentence contained a lie or a very veiled truth.

At this point, he had told Pete and Chloe so many half-truths and outright lies that they didn't trust him anymore.

Of course, Clark couldn't really blame them. He wasn't even truthful with facts most people would tell their friends. He wouldn't tell them he was gay. He never told them about how he felt. He never told his best friends for whom he really had feelings. _'Lex.'_

'_How does she find anything in this mess?'_ wondered Clark as he stared at the mountains of paperwork piled on desks, chairs and tables.

Going from table to table, he shook his head. Opening the gray file cabinets, he sifted through files, finding nothing. At the computer table, he found some of Justin's cartoons and sneered, "Just a mild mannered cartoonist for a small town high school newspaper, huh? My ass!"

Finally, Clark arrived at the fax. On the top of the stack, he found a piece of paper crumpled into a small ball. Uncurling the wad, he smoothed the wrinkled paper against his chest. Righting the paper, he read the typewritten words, realizing fairly soon that it was a DMV printout. Shaking his head, he wondered how many laws Chloe broke getting this one. From the date and time on the printout, he knew she requested the information just a few hours ago. Clark noticed only one item was found from her search query. It appeared to be a perfect match. Looking closer, he noticed the DMV printout belonged to Principal Kwan.

With a shiver running up his spine, Clark felt an alarm go off in his head. He remembered that the person who ran over Justin was never caught. The accident caused the loss of manual dexterity in Justin's hands. Looking back at the heavily wrinkled paper, he knew someone else saw this fax. What they saw did not make that person happy. Dropping the paper back down on the desk, he rushed from the room.

Clark was so intent on reaching Principal Kwan before Justin did that he didn't notice that he was being shadowed. He didn't see Roger Nixon standing there, receding hairline and all. He definitely didn't catch the digital camera Roger clutched tightly. As a result, after Clark opened the school hall doors, he hit super speed and disappeared from view. He never realized his trick was recorded while Roger Nixon grinned ear to ear.

-{()}-

A Couple Of Minutes Later

The Kwan Residence

"Justin, stop!" yelled Clark as he fell out of super speed.

Looking over his right shoulder, Justin watched Clark jog up the street. Raising his right hand, Justin dispatched a wave of force in Clark's direction, knocking him off his feet. The wind knocked out of him, he shook the sparkling lights away from his eyes. Slowly, he rolled onto his stomach and pushed himself up onto his knees. Feeling his equilibrium return, Clark scrambled to his feet as Justin summoned his powers, centering them on Principal Kwan's brown station wagon.

In shock, Clark watched as the station wagon started to shake. Without hesitation, he ran across the well-manicured lawn toward Justin. Taking a running leap, Clark threw himself at Justin, knocking them both to the ground. They rolled several times across the driveway before coming to a stop. Pinning Justin beneath him, Clark tried to break his concentration. Grabbing his shoulders, he shook the boy hard as he exclaimed, "Justin, you've got to stop this."

Snapping his head forward, Justin looked directly at Clark. All at once, Clark understood what Lex meant about flying. One moment, he was holding Justin down. The next, he was sailing backwards. Eight feet away, he landed next to the car with a thud. Wincing from actual pain, Clark forced himself to stand and face Justin's vengeance again.

With glazed over eyes, Justin rose effortlessly from the cement driveway. Walking toward the car, he ordered, "Stay out of my way, Clark. You don't know what he did."

"I do know. I saw the fax. Listen to me, if you do what you're thinking of doing, you'll regret it."

"I don't think so."

Without warning, Justin ripped the metal, driveway lighting from the ground. Hurling them at Clark, Justin stepped forward, but stopped short as he watched the lighting posts shatter against Clark's head and torso. With ever widening eyes, he watched the last lamp explode against Clark's cheek. Absently, Clark brushed broken glass and shards of twisted metal from his clothes and hair as he said, "Listen to me. If you try to hurt Principal Kwan, I have to try to stop you."

"Why are you protecting him?"

"I'm not protecting him. I'm protecting you. Listen, we have proof, now. We can go to the police."

Hysterically, Justin began to laugh. Clutching his stomach, he argued, "The police? Clark. The police didn't do anything when this happened to me. If the police had done their jobs before then he'd be arrested already. I mean. We're kids, Clark and we found the plate number in a couple of hours. It was on a DMV printout, for crying out loud."

Falling silent, Justin let his anger focus his power on the car in front of him. Just as the car started to move, Clark raced to the front of the car and grabbed the bumper. Pushing back against Justin's mental powers, he warned, "Please, Justin. I don't want to hurt you, but I will.

At that moment the garage door gears roared to life. Within seconds, the door was neatly tucked away. Standing in the garage, Principal Kwan's first impression was one of auto theft since the boy closest to him seemed to be pushing his car out of the driveway. Stepping forward, Kwan raised his fist and shouted, "What are you kids doing here?"

Looking past Clark, Justin centered on Principal Kwan. Stepping around the station wagon, Justin walked toward him, pointing directly at him.

"You. You did this to me."

Drawn to Justin's extended hand, Kwan's eyes glowed with recognition. Slowly, Kwan lowered his arm. His tightly clenched fist loosened until his hand hung limply by his side. Taking a step back, Principal Kwan raised an arm in defense as pieces of jagged metal and broken glass rose off the ground.

Dangerously, the hovering shards started to swirl clockwise around Justin. Like a wild, uninhibited dance, the debris spun. For ten feet in every direction, the storm raged, whirling ever faster. At the eye of this horrible storm, Justin placed a foot forward, moving toward Kwan. As he closed in on his prey, he dragged the tornado of debris along. Wild with vengeance, he took another step closer to Kwan's cringed form, bringing the brunt of his torment with him.

Huddled on the floor, Principal Kwan covered his face as pieces of metal started to cut through his clothing, scratching his skin. Jerking back from the pain, Kwan looked down long enough to see blood spreading across the tattered remnants of his shirt. Sneaking a glance at Justin, he felt cold tremors spread through his body as he looked into the boy's empty eyes.

Now, the shards were flying by so fast they could barely be seen. So fast, they shielded Justin from view behind a swirling curtain of jagged metal and glass. Letting a smile drift onto his face, Justin left control by the wayside. He felt the force sink into the dirt beneath him, drawing up whatever it could to aid in his quest for destruction. "Justin, don't."

Suddenly, Clark stood before Justin. Within the eye of the storm, Clark avoided looking at the dizzy spinning surrounding him by gazing directly into Justin's eyes.

"He made me into a freak. He ruined my life."

By the smallest of degrees, the storm's momentum slowed. Bringing his gaze to bear accusingly on Clark, Justin argued, "Don't you see? He's got this house, his successful career and his perfect little life. What did he leave me with?"

Reaching out, Clark grabbed a hold of Justin by the upper arms. Narrowing his eyes, Justin struggled to get away, but was unable to free himself from Clark's vise-like grip. Frustrated, Justin yelled, "You can't let him get away with this. He left me there. He didn't call for help. He left me there to die. I deserve this, Clark. I deserve a little vengeance."

In disbelief, Justin watched Clark shake his head. Angry, Justin saw the color in Clark's eyes start to shimmer.

"I don't want your pity. I just want you to step aside."

For a second, Clark considered it. For a second, he almost let go, but he knew that wasn't the answer.

"I can't do that."

Again, Justin struggled to break free of Clark's grip. Again, Justin failed. This time, the storm lessened considerably until the gale force winds resembled off shore breezes. While the smaller pieces of metal and glass still slowly whirled about them, the stones fell solidly to Earth. Straining his neck to look over Clark's shoulder, Justin saw Kwan fearfully stand.

Pushing harder against Clark, Justin threw accusations at Kwan. "This is all your fault. You were the one driving too fast. You were the one who hit me. What did I ever do to you?"

"Look at me!" screamed Justin as he watched Kwan's shoulders slump.

Jerking his head up, Kwan met Justin's glare. He saw Justin standing there straining against Clark's hold. Listening intently, Principal Kwan heard emotion crack Justin's voice. "How could you leave me to die on the street? How could you just leave me there to suffer alone? Why? Why did you do it?"

By the last question, silent tears ran down Justin's face. Closing his eyes, Justin shut out the world. All around him, the swirling debris drifted to the ground, landing softly. Feeling suddenly weak, he felt his legs give out underneath him. In Clark's tight grasp, Justin felt himself lowered gently to the ground. Kneeling, Justin started to shake his head from side to side in wide arcs. Following the smooth rhythm of his shaking head, he rolled his head up and opened his red, burning eyes. Looking up at Kwan's contrite form, Justin softly said, "I'm nothing now. All I had is gone. You took away the one thing that made me special. You took my gift away. Why? What did I ever do to you? Tell me, please. Tell me, what did I do to deserve this?"

Stepping forward cautiously, Principal Kwan approached Justin's trembling form. Kneeling on the driveway like Clark and Justin, Kwan cleared his throat before saying, "I'm so sorry. I didn't know. I promise you, I'll make this right."

Staring back at Kwan's remorseful face, Justin began to chuckle softly. Letting the tremors of laughter travel through his tired body, he replied, "You can't make this right. Look at me. Look at my hands. Look at what you've done to me. You can't put me back the way I was. There is no way to fix me."

Slowly, Clark twisted around to look at Principal Kwan.

"Principal Kwan, you need to confess. You have to go to the police and turn yourself in."

Nodding, Kwan reached out and placed a hand on Justin's shoulder. Squeezing it slightly, Kwan swore, "I didn't do this to you, Justin, but I know who did. I promise you my son will confess."

"What good are your promises to me?"

"Justin, just give him a chance."

"Give me one day."

Looking back and forth from Clark to Kwan and back again, Justin sighed loudly before he nodded half-heartedly. Pulling his hands back, Clark let go of him. Instantly, Justin jumped to his feet. Looking down at Kwan, Justin reaffirmed, "Okay. You have one day."

"Come on, Justin. Let's get out of here."

Staring at the ground, Justin let Clark steer him away from Kwan's suburban home. Only after they were several blocks removed from Kwan's manicured lawns did Justin shrug Clark's hand away. Walking side-by side, they made their way along old Hwy 90 in silence.

"Clark?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

Again, they walked in silence. A couple lanes passed quietly before Justin glanced at Clark again.

"Clark?"

"Yeah."

"You're like me, aren't you? That's how you stopped the car and the lamps."

"I don't know what I am."

Looking back at the road, Justin nodded. Turning to speak, his voice was drowned out by the roaring of heavy construction equipment. Together, they watched three backhoe loaders, two dump trucks and a crawler tractor go by. Looking over their shoulders at the same time, they witnessed the balls of dust left in the massive vehicle's wake.

Once the massive vehicles were gone, Clark looked over at Justin, noting the question in Justin's eyes. Nodding, Clark motioned for Justin to go ahead.

"Does Chloe know?"

"No. Does she know about your powers?"

Nodding, Justin smiled all at once.

"Yeah."

Clark's eyes grew large and his mouth fell open.

"You told her?"

Smiling, Justin stood very still. A second later, pebbles, grass and twigs flew up, hovering around Justin and Clark. Shrugging, Justin smirked as he quipped, "It just sort of came up."

Smiling broadly, Clark couldn't keep a ripple of laughter from escaping. Squinting, he looked around, inspecting the swirling bits. "How do you do that?"

Looking around at the swirling debris, Justin closed his eyes for a second. During that second, all the little bits fell to the ground. Opening his eyes, he replied, "I just do it. It started right after the accident. At first, I couldn't control it. It was kind of funny. It drove the nurses crazy, because they couldn't blame the kid in traction, but they just knew it was me."

"You see, Clark it's always there. It's like I'm at the center of a tornado. There's this force all around me, raging out of control, but when I concentrate, it's like the clouds parting on a calm day. Most of the time, I didn't need to consciously think about it to be able to control it. It's like the way your brain knows to tell your heart to beat. It just does it. You don't have to think about it, for it to happen. Unfortunately, if I'm really distracted, like before, then the storm rages out of control again."

"Earlier, that wasn't just lack of control."

"You're right. I can focus the force, but all the kinks aren't out of that trick, yet."

Rubbing his cheek, Clark joked, "I don't know. I think you're already a pretty good shot."

Justin's eyes widened fearfully until he saw the twinkle of laughter in Clark's blue eyes. Exhaling loudly, Justin chuckled softly. Punching Clark in the arm, he said, "Man, I'm sorry about that. I wasn't thinking clearly, y'know?"

"I know."

"Do your parents know?"

"Yeah. They're always afraid that I'm going to get caught."

"Hey, at least, they know. I still haven't told mine yet. I'm just afraid they'll see me as a freak. I mean, what if they're disappointed in me? Or disgusted? My parents have always meant so much to me. I don't know if I could survive something like that."

"Who know about you?"

"Chloe was the first. And, now you. And, I guess Principal Kwan. From here, who knows? Chloe was so cool about it that I think I might be able to tell my parents someday."

"Okay, just be careful. As my Dad says if you tell the wrong person you could end up in a lab."

"Well, I'd like to see somebody try."

"No, you wouldn't."

"Did somebody find out about you that shouldn't have?"

Nodding, Clark started walking again. As Justin caught up, Clark answered quickly, "It was a cop."

Throwing his hands in the air, Justin cursed under his breath. Shaking his head, he asked, "What happened?"

The emotion faded from Clark's face. Looking down at the ground, he replied, "I'd rather not talk about it. Let's just say that he'll never be able to do anything to me or anyone else, ever again."

"Ooh. That was darker than it needed to be. Gee, Clark I thought you were one of the good guys."

"I am, but I'm not a saint."

Justin laughed first. Followed shortly thereafter by Clark. After several minutes, Justin panted loudly as he asked, "Are you going to tell Chloe?"

"I'd rather have as few people knowing as possible."

"No. Clark, that's not what I meant."

"I know. Look, let's make a deal. You keep my secret and I keep yours. Deal?"

Stepping forward, Clark extended his hand. Immediately, Justin took Clark's hand.

"Deal."

-{()}-

April 27, 2002

Kent Farm

With a loud gasp, Martha jerked away from the shadowy figure standing in her doorway. With a hand pressed against her chest, she exclaimed, "Lex! Make some noise, next time."

"Sorry, Mrs. Kent. I'll definitely remember to make noise, next time," answered Lex as he opened the kitchen screen door.

With a smile, Martha pushed away from the sink full of breakfast dishes. As she wiped her hands on a towel, she said, "Well, make sure you do, because next time I'll put a cow bell on you."

In response, Lex looked genuinely concerned. '_I bet you would,'_

"Yes, Ma'am."

Once inside the kitchen, Lex reached into his jacket. Stepping closer to Martha, he pulled out a legal-sized envelope, presenting it to Martha wordlessly. Martha put down the towel and accepted the envelope, turning it over again and again. Looking up from the envelope, she asked, "What's this?"

"It's the insurance settlement check. I wanted to bring it over personally."

Nodding, Martha walked into the living room, waving at Lex to follow her. As he stood in the middle of the living room, she walked over to a small, oak roll top desk. He watched her open the top drawer before he said, "I believe you'll find the check is for the exact amount you and Mr. Kent submitted to the insurance company."

"Thank you, Lex but I don't need to inspect the check. I'll just leave it here, so I can show it to Jonathan when he gets home."

As he watched her close the drawer softly, Lex offered, "Mrs. Kent, I need you to believe that I had nothing to do with what happened to your herd or your land."

"I know that, Lex."

Motioning with her right hand, Martha directed Lex to sit down on the sofa as she sank down in a worn, but comfortable chair. Once Lex sat down, she said, "Clark told me about Club Zero."

"Did he."

"I'll be honest with you, Lex I'm worried about Clark. So much has happened this past year. Since he started high school, things between him and his Father have been strained. On top of that, this town just gets stranger all the time. Yesterday, Principal Kwan's son, Danny, turned himself into the police for running over Justin Gaines last year. It's a lot for me to take. I can only imagine what it's doing to Clark."

"With everything else that's going on, I don't want to have to worry about his safety when he's with you. To put it bluntly, I don't want your past to hurt him."

"I don't want my past to hurt him, either. I can assure you, Mrs. Kent. I work very hard at protecting Clark."

"Then, we have at least that in common."

Nodding, they exchanged smiles. They held each other's gaze for a second until Lex broke away, looking around the room. "Speaking of Clark, is he here?"

"Out in his fortress of solitude. I'm sure he'd be happy to see you."

With a slight nod, Lex stood up. He headed for the front door, turning back toward Martha as he took a hold of the doorknob. "Thank you, Mrs. Kent."

"Well, Lex. Thank you… For bringing over the check."

Nodding once, Lex took his leave of the Kent residence. Crossing a fifty-foot makeshift driveway, he pulled the barn door open and climbed the stairs inside as he had so many times before. Once he reached the top of the stairs, he could see Clark sitting on his second hand couch, reading a book with great interest.

"Hey, Clark."

Snapping his head to the left, Clark stared at Lex wide-eyed. Answering the unspoken question, Lex explained, "I came by to give your parents the insurance settlement check."

Sitting down, Lex cocked his head and peered at the book in Clark's hand. "What are you reading?"

Closing the book, Clark flashed the cover at Lex. Raising an eyebrow, Lex wondered aloud, "You're reading 'Men are from Mars, Women are from Venus' Why the sudden interest in the opposite sex?"

"It seems like all the women in my life have gone insane. Take Chloe for example, ever since she and Justin started dating she's totally blown me off. We were supposed to go to Metropolis next week to attend a journalism conference. True, I totally forgot to sign us up. My bad. I admit it, but now, she's going with Justin. I used to help her with the Torch. Not anymore. Not since she has Justin to help her. Get this - She's not even Chloe, anymore. No. Now, she's 'Justin and I.' As in, Justin and I went out last night, or Guess what Justin and I did."

"Clark, are you jealous?"

Sitting forward, Clark threw the book down on his wooden crate coffee table. "Why does everyone keep asking me that? First, Lana. Then, Chloe and Pete. Now, you. When does it end? I ask you can't I just be concerned over losing a good friend? Is that completely outside the realm of possibility?"

Watching Clark carefully, Lex answered, "Of course not. Clark, the reason people think you're jealous is because of the sudden interest. You didn't tend to notice her so much before. Sure, she's your friend, but people don't tend to get so excited about just a friend. That's Human nature. It's sad, but true."

"You seemed awfully interested when you saw the book, Lex and you're Human. Does that mean you're jealous?"

Sitting back, Lex allowed a lengthy pause to stretch out as he leered at Clark. Finally, he answered, "I think that question safely falls into the category of subjects you're not allowed to ask me about, yet."

"Oh sure, that old excuse."

"Yeah. Well. Seriously, Clark back to your issue. Don't worry so much about Chloe. What she's doing is perfectly normal. You're still her friend. She's still your friend. It's just she's a little blind with happiness over having a boyfriend. Once the bloom fades, she'll remember she has friends."

"As for all the women in your life seeming insane, well Clark, there comes a point in every man's life when he realizes he'll simply never understand the opposite sex. They're a mystery. Perhaps, it was meant to be that way. Understand?"

"I guess."

Slapping Clark on the back, Lex flinched as he rose to his feet. "You've got quite a set of back muscles there, Clark. I know guys that work out incessantly and don't have muscles that toned."

"Well, I do a lot of chores."

Once again, Lex got the itching suspicion that Clark was being less than truthful. Narrowing his eyes, Lex asked, "Are you saying that instead of Tae Bo, people should be baling hay?"

In response, Clark shrugged.

Stepping back, Lex ran his eyes over Clark one last time. _'There's no doubt about it. You're hiding something.' _Snapping back to reality, Lex said, "Well, I just came up to say 'hi.' I need to get back to the office."

"See ya later, Lex and thanks for everything you said."

"As always, for you, it's no problem. Bye, Clark."

With a small, but noticeable bounce in his step, Lex left the Kent's barn. Opening his car door, he pulled out his cell phone to check his messages. The fourth message caught his eye. Selecting the message, he held the phone to his ear as he stepped into his car. The familiar gruff voice belonging to Simon filled his ear. "Mr. Luthor, please call me back at your earliest convenience."

Sitting behind the wheel, Lex sighed heavily. Carefully, he placed the phone on the seat beside him. A second passed with Lex sitting very still with his hands on his thighs. With a decisive nod of the head, he stuck his key in the lock and started the fine piece of Italian engineering. Putting the car in gear, he popped the clutch as he pressed the gas. Backing out of the Kent's driveway, he waited until he was clear down to the road before picking up the phone and punching in Simon's phone number.

Once the phone picked up, Lex didn't even bother to wait for a greeting. "Simon, what's going on with Nixon?"

"Mr. Luthor, I'm glad you called. After Nixon left your office, he came to Smallville. For the better part of the day, he trailed one Clark Kent. Yesterday, he went to the Kent residence. He waited until everyone left then he broke into the house. After seventeen minutes he left the main house and headed to the barn. Spent eleven minutes in the barn. After that, he exited the barn and opened up the storm cellar. He spent thirteen minutes in the storm cellar. He must have found something because he was grinning ear to ear and holding tight to a digital camera when he came out. After that, he left the farm."

Turning sharply, Lex took the road that encircled Smallville. In his mind's eye, he saw Martha Kent. He saw Clark. His imagination running wild, Lex considered what might have happened if one of the Kents had come home before Nixon left. Pushing the accelerator down, Lex let the hum of the engine take over.

"Mr. Luthor?" inquired Simon.

"Where is Nixon, now?" demanded Lex.

"He's local. He rented a room at the Farrington Inn, here in town. Do you know where it is?"

"Yeah, I know, but listen to me. I want you to pick him up. Do it quietly. I don't want any bad press out of this." Holding the steering wheel tightly, Lex flexed the fingers of his left hand over the slick leather. Staring intently at the road stretched out before him, he commanded, "Once you've picked him up, take him to the quarry on the far side of town. I'll meet you there. Start on him as soon as you get there whether I'm present or not. Also Simon, send one of your boys to find the hard evidence. I don't want any loose ends."

"As you wish, Mr. Luthor."

-{()}-

Forty-Five Minutes Later

Old Smallville Quarry

Strapped to a chair, Roger Nixon was barely recognizable. Bruised where they hit him and bleeding from where they cut him, Roger sat defenseless. In his hazy mind, Roger heard another car pull up. Inwardly, he retreated from this new threat, seeking refuge in unconsciousness.

Rudely snatched from his safe haven, Roger pulled away from the smelling salts under his nose. Again, the sulfur charged fumes waved past his nose, forcing Nixon to open his eyes. Looking up, Roger wasn't surprised in the least to see Lex Luthor staring down at him.

"I told you to leave the Kents alone, Roger. You should have listened to me."

Laughing, from the pain, from the blood loss, from the absurdity of the moment, Roger wasn't sure, but laughing he was. "You can't stop me. This story is bigger than you. It's not going away."

"You're wrong, Roger. Nothing is bigger than I am."

Shaking his head clumsily, Roger replied, "No, this is. This is. That Kent kid. He's a freak and I can prove it. All the tabloid rags in the world will be vindicated. This story will make me legendary."

"Not if it's never published."

"You can't stop me, Luthor. You don't have enough money to buy all the newspapers in the country."

"I don't need to do that, Roger. I just need to keep you here."

"People will miss me."

"No, they won't."

Walking around Roger's bound form, Lex continued, "You're a sleazy tabloid reporter, Roger. For that alone, most people would be glad to see you gone. The one bit of family you have has got to be tired of you hitting him up for files and corruptible contacts within the Social Services department. He might be concerned for a while, but in the end, I think he'll be relieved. Face it, Roger. You've burned a lot of bridges."

As Lex watched Roger pale to a light shade of frosted peach, another car pulled up. A couple seconds later, a young man walked up to the small congregation. Approaching Lex, the man presented his bundle. "Mr. Luthor, I found these inside the door of his car."

From the spread cloth, Lex picked up a small, silver digital camera. Turning it on, Lex looked at the LCD screen. A dark, blurry image of Roger's hand filled the screen. It took a second for Lex to realize Roger's hand was reaching for a large green tarp. As Roger started to pull back the tarp, Lex shut off the digital camera. Inspecting the rest of the evidence, Lex found several computer disks and a couple digital memory sticks. In the center of it all, Lex found a CD he recognized as a match for the one Nixon created, detailing the way the Porsche hit Clark and ran off the bridge.

Placing the digital camera back in the bundle, Lex motioned with a raised hand for the unnamed thug to hold it for a while. Stepping aside, Lex picked up a few blood stained rags that were once Roger's clothes. Placing them in a metal trashcan, Lex extended his hand toward Simon and asked, "Do you have any lighter fluid?"

Nodding, Simon walked over to a table erected next to Roger's trembling body. On the table were a plethora of potentially lethal and pain-inducing items among which was lighter fluid. Grabbing the lighter fluid, Simon didn't delay in returning to Lex with it. Lex took the metal squeeze can and proceeded to douse the rags with the noxious fluid.

Once done, Lex handed the can back to Simon. Without having to be asked, Simon handed Lex a box of wooden matchsticks. Sliding the box open, Lex gingerly pulled out a matchstick. Igniting the red tip by striking it against the box, Lex didn't hesitate before tossing it into the trashcan.

After the initial burst of flame, Lex turned around. "Bring the evidence over here."

The young thug obeyed instantly. Before the boy could throw the bundle into the flames himself, Lex grabbed hold of the cloth. For a moment, Lex paused until with a smile, he pitched the bundle into the fire.

Glancing over his shoulder, Lex looked at Roger's defeated face. "Why Roger, you look like someone just stole your puppy."

Lowering his head, Roger didn't stop until his chin pressed against his chest. Wallowing in self-pity, Roger came to attention when he heard Lex say, "Make sure he never witnesses anything ever again."

Thrusting his large hands into his baggy jacket, Simon asked, "Do you want that I should kill him?"

Stopped in his tracks, Lex felt the temptation tug at him again. Remembering the promise he made to Nixon, he struggled with what he wanted and what he felt he needed to do. Finally, Lex looked at Simon and answered, "No, just take his eyes."

Stepping forward, Simon reached for a large hunting knife resting on the adjacent table. Open-mouthed, Roger watched as Simon tested the blade on his thumb. As Simon sucked on the small cut he made in his flesh, he yelled, "Don't be stupid, Luthor. This isn't easily covered up. You're not thinking clearly. You don't want to do this."

"You're right, Roger. I didn't want to do this, but you made it a necessity by not doing what I told you to do."

Slapping Roger's head, Lex stepped aside. In his place, Simon emerged from the background. Placing his left hand on Roger's forehead, he pushed Roger's head to the left while he drew the blade in his right hand high into the air.

In desperation, Roger babbled, "Please, Mr. Luthor. You have the proof. You have everything. I have nothing. Let me go. You'll never see me again. Don't take my eyes. Please, don't take my eyes."

Walking over to the table, Lex picked up a pistol. Rubbing his hand over the barrel of the gun, Lex spat out, "You're pathetic. I should just eliminate you now."

"No. Please. I don't want to die."

Pointing the gun at Roger's chest, Lex raged, "You defy me. You threaten those I protect."

With a fast hand, Lex cocked the handgun.

"Oh God. Please, don't. I'll do anything. Please. I don't want to die. I don't want to."

Rigidly, Lex stood. Holding the gun tightly, Lex's index finger trembled against the trigger. Breathing heavily, Lex could hear voices all around him.

His Father's voice commanded him to go through with his promise. "Show no weakness, son."

His Mother's voice spoke softly, gently like the day she died. "This isn't what I wanted for you, Alex."

Clark's voice spoke clearly, cutting through the fog in his mind as it had the last time. "If anyone can choose who they want to be, Lex, it's you."

Turning back to the table, Lex placed the gun on the cool, metal tabletop. Placing his hands on the hard surface, he leaned over the table and closed his eyes. To his right, he could sense Simon staring at him, waiting for the word. To his left, he could hear Roger crying. "Thank you. God. Thank you."

'_Pathetic little man! He won't stop. If I let him go, he'll be back. Next time, he might hurt the Kents. He might hurt Clark. He knows things. He could blackmail them and Jonathan Kent would never come to me for help. He'd watch his son be dragged away before accepting even the most benign help from me. No, this is the only way.'_

Swiftly, Lex picked up the gun with his left hand. Taking only a moment to aim, he shot Roger Nixon in the left temple. Only a foot from the point of contact, blood, bone and brains splattered back at him. Recoiling with the backfire, Lex stepped away from Roger's dead body. Instantly, a handkerchief-covered hand covered the smoking gun, wresting it freefrom Lex's hand. Numb, he could only watch as Simon wiped down the gun.

Coming to life, Lex pulled his suit jacket off, using it to rub sweat and blood droplets off his face. Taking a few steps backwards, he gracefully turned on his right foot, stopping in front of the still raging fire. Dropping the jacket in the trashcan, he started to unbutton his shirt. Smoothly, he unfastened his cufflinks, slipping them in the pocket of his slacks. Sliding the shirt off, Lex paused long enough to loosely fold it before tossing it into the roaring flames.

"Make sure to clean up everything before you leave."

"As you wish, Mr. Luthor."

-{()}-

Four Hours Later

Metropolis General Hospital

Now he was here, he didn't know what to do. Entering the small room filled with furniture of institutional design, Lex tried not to make a sound. Pulling his black trench coat tightly over his naked chest, he stared at the woman he came to visit. In the dimly lit room, Pamela stretched out over the thin mattress and foam rubber pillows as lights flashed and a pinging alarm sounded nearby.

Suddenly, he felt foolish. Pivoting on his right foot, he turned to leave as a weak voice filled the air.

"You're the last person I expected to see."

"This is the last place I expected to be. When I got in my car earlier, I didn't mean to come here. At some point the car stopped and I realized I was in the hospital parking lot."

"All the same, I'm glad you're here now, Alexander."

Turning back, Lex stepped forward. Slowly, he came to stand by Pamela's bedside. "I've missed you."

Pamela nodded.

"Oh, Alexander. Please, believe me. I never wanted to leave you. Everyday, I've missed you."

Reaching out, Lex took a hold of Pamela's small hand. Frowning at his trembling fingers, Pamela asked, "What is it, Alexander?"

"I miss her so much."

A single tear ran down Pamela's cheek as she answered, "So do I."

"It's been so long, Pam. I wonder if there's anything left of her in me."

"Of course, there is. She was your Mother. You'll always carry a piece of her with you."

His eyes shimmering, Lex looked down at Pam and confessed, "I've done things. Horrible things."

"Alex, I don't know what you've done, but the fact that you're here, tells me that there's more of your Mother in you than even you realize."

"Help me, Pam. I'm afraid I'm becoming him. Act by act, little bit by little bit, I'm becoming a little more like him everyday."

"No. You may be your Father's son, but you're your Mother's son, too. Don't you ever forget that."

Blinking hard, Lex pushed back the tears in time to smile at Pamela. "If there's hope for me to become a better man than the one I am right now, then it's because of her and you."

At Lex's words, Pamela smiled. For a second, she glowed. Then, fatigue returned, capturing her in its grasp. Closing her eyes, Pamela's lifeless hand fell from Lex's grasp. All at once, sirens rang as the constant ping stretched out into a high-pitched squeal. Avoiding the nurses who rushed into the room, Lex exited, first the room, then the hospital itself. In a fog, he somehow made his way back to his car. Sitting behind the wheel, he started up the engine and drove away.

Determined to start fresh, he headed back to Smallville.

-{()}-

April 28, 2002

Smallville Cemetery

Grave markers held fast against the torrential rains. Amidst the granite and concrete slabs, in the center of the rows of bronze nameplates, Smallville's youth gathered around the muddy hole marking the final resting place of the elder Mr. Fordman.

The Smallville High football team was there – Their letterman jackets set aside in lieu of dark suits. The Smallville student body reps were there. More importantly, Whitney Fordman was there, accompanied by his Mother, Lana and all their friends.

As he watched his Father's casket be lowered into the ground, Whitney bowed his head. He failed to keep all the tears at bay. As he felt a tear run down his cheek, Whitney also felt Lana's gentle hand brush it away with a handkerchief. At her touch, he frowned less. He held her tightly, like a lifeline. He leaned against her strong frame, needing her strength.

In his arms, Lana could feel Whitney's need. In response, she held him tighter, unwilling to let him down even though she never took her eyes off of Clark. As Lana embraced Whitney, she watched Clark's lonely figure. As she rested her head on Whitney's shoulder, she looked at Clark's distant expression.

Standing without an umbrella, Clark's wet hair curled at the ends. His face was miserable as rivulets of rain ran down his cheeks. Looking to his left, he saw Chloe and Justin huddled under a shared umbrella. Straight ahead, he saw Whitney lean on Lana. Glancing at Whitney's newly widowed Mother, he ached for her open grief. Staring at the dark, open grave, Clark remembered Cassandra's prediction. He saw the headstones surrounding him. He saw the names of all his friends upon them. He saw Lex's name.

Casting his eyes over the gray skies above, Clark turned and walked away. With slumped shoulders, he wondered, _'How many funerals are in my future?'_


	5. Obscura Revised

Obscura Revised

I will defend, I will fight,

I'll be there when you need me,

"All For One" performed by Bryan Adams, Rod Stewart & Sting

May 2, 2002

Fordman Residence – Smallville, Kansas

Rummaging through the old cardboard box, he gasped at the sight of them. Shiny, as if just polished, the medals shown brightly in contrast to the black velvet backing from which they hung. Encased in a solid pine keepsake box with an 8" x 11" glass pane, this solid proof of his Father's bravery and strength seemed to be meant for Whitney to find.

Carefully lifting the case from the box, it all seemed so clear. His Father meant for him to find these medals. It was his Father's way of reaching beyond the grave. That was why the letter his Father left behind asked him to help his Mother clear out the attic. It wasn't entirely because he wanted his wife to have an easier time through this crisis. No. Whitney was sure of it. His Father was trying to tell him something. These medals were one last lecture, one last pearl of wisdom to pass down to his son once he was no longer here. It was his Father's way of telling young Whitney that in order to find his way in life, Whitney may have to leave the only life he'd ever known. Whitney would need to leave Smallville.

Now, the only problem was how to tell Lana.

-{()}-

May 3, 2002

Smallville, Kansas

As always, humidity blanketed everything in early May. It made being inside suffocating while at the same time making the outside unbearable. Still, under the shade of a tree, dressed in comfortable cotton and sipping a chilled glass of lemonade, one could find respite. So, it was simplicity itself for Whitney to convince Lana to go out on a picnic with horseback riding to follow.

Spread out on an old, throwaway blanket, the picnic was mostly finished. The thermos of lemonade was a glassful away from empty. The serving bowls were mostly empty. In the place of active eating, an uncomfortable silence quickly emerged.

Taking initiative at the same time, Whitney and Lana turned to speak to each other at the same time.

"Lana?"

"Whitney?"

Looking at each other, they both started again a second later.

"Whitney, we need to talk."

"I have something I need to tell you."

Laughing lightly, they debated for each other to go first, but Lana was more insistent and Whitney more willing to speak first. "Lana, I need to tell you that I'm going away."

"What?"

"I enlisted in the Marines, Lana," said Whitney. Quickly, Whitney noted the surprise in Lana's eyes and the response about to leave her ever-widening mouth. "Before you get upset, I need to tell you what happened, last night. You see, I was going through some of my Father's things and I came across his medals from the war. It was like he left them there for me to find. It was like his way of telling me what he thought I should do with my life."

"Lana, I don't want to waste away here and college isn't a possibility, right now. Maybe, if I go and see the world, then I'll be content to return later and run my Father's shop."

"I know things have been strained between us lately, but it would mean a lot to me if I knew you were waiting here for me. I need to know that there's something in Smallville worth returning for."

"When are you leaving?"

"On May 10th. This morning, I called up and set up an appointment at the Metropolis recruiting station. My Mom has estate obligations that day, so I was hoping you could drive me to the bus depot."

"Of course."

"Will you wait for me, Lana? I really need to know before I leave."

Looking down at the blanket, studying its faded pattern, Lana answered, "You've always been there when I needed you, Whitney. When it really mattered, you were always there. Because of all we've been through, I want to tell you what you need to hear now, but I don't know what will happen tomorrow, next month or next year. So, let's take it one day at a time. Okay, Whitney?"

Sucking in his bottom lip, Whitney nodded. Standing up, he offered his hand to Lana and she accepted it. Pulling Lana up, he held her in his arms tightly. Leaning down, he kissed her, softly. Pulling away, he led her over to where the horses stood, waiting patiently. Mounting the steeds, they rode away, swearing to clean up their mess once they got back.

-{()}-

Later That Night

Smallville Community Hospital

"Chloe!"

Screaming, Lana sat straight up in bed. Instantly, strong hands were on her face. Looking around wildly, her eyes finally focused on Clark's concerned face. Reaching out, she grabbed him, pulling him into a crushing embrace. Crying loudly, she dug her fingers into the flannel of Clark's shirt, refusing to let go even when his calming voice said she was safe.

Holding onto her tightly, Clark smoothed a hand over her hair, combing it with his fingers. Cooing quietly, he whispered, "Lana, it's okay. It's all right. You're safe. I'm here. Nothing's going to happen."

"Clark? What are you doing here?"

"I didn't want you to be alone, tonight."

Her mind still fuzzy, Lana slowly let go of his shirt. Leaning back, Lana let herself fall back against the arms encircling her. Looking at his face, she smiled. "Oh Clark. My hero."

"What happened? You were shaking one minute and the next you were screaming Chloe's name."

Instantly, the smile drained from Lana's face.

"I had this intense dream about Chloe. It was totally surreal. I dreamt that she was attacked outside of the hospital. I know, it sounds crazy."

"That doesn't matter. What matters is it's got you freaked."

Placing her head on his shoulder, she whispered, "It felt like I was right there. She was walking to her car and she was getting her keys out of that red bag with the butterflies on it."

Rubbing her cheek against Clark's strong muscles, Lana felt him tense.

"What is it?"

"She. She was carrying that bag when she left the hospital. Do you want me to call her on her cell phone and make sure everything's all right?"

Shaking her head, Lana answered, "No. I don't want to ruin her weekend. It's probably the concussion anyway."

Pushing her back down onto her pillows, Clark leaned over Lana and said, "You're absolutely right. It was probably just a bad dream. Nothing to worry about."

As Clark pulled away, Lana grabbed his arm.

"Don't leave."

Nodding, Clark pried her hand off his arm and placed it on the bed. Stepping back, he slowly retreated until he felt the visitor chair hit the back of his calves. Sinking down onto it, he said, "I'll stay as long as you need me to."

Shutting her eyes, Lana was already mostly asleep when she sighed, "Will you stay forever then?"

"What?" asked Clark, but it was too late.

Lana was already asleep.

-{()}-

May 4, 2002

Kent Farm

As he entered the room, Clark heard the phone being placed down on the table. "Who was that?"

Walking away from the phone, Martha sat at the kitchen table. Patting her hand on the table, she motioned for him to sit down. "That was your school. They're looking for chaperones for the Spring Formal."

"What did you tell them?"

"I told them you hadn't mentioned it. What's going on, Clark? Are you planning on not going?"

"I don't think the whole tux and limo thing is for me. Besides, it's customary to have a date to a dance and all the girls I know already have boyfriends."

"There have got to be a few girls at your school who don't have dates yet, Clark."

Walking into the kitchen for a moment's rest from farm work, Jonathan patted his wife's shoulder on his way to the refrigerator. "Martha, stay out of it. If Clark wants to ask someone then he will."

"Thanks, Dad."

Pursing her lips, Martha waited until the pie she baked yesterday distracted Jonathan, and then asked, "So, are you planning on asking someone, Clark?"

Carrying a slice of pie back, Jonathan looked at Clark and said, "She just can't help herself."

A sound at the kitchen door distracted the Kents. Looking at the door, the Kents were silent at the sight of Lex Luthor. Glancing at each of the Kents, Lex stood behind the screen door and said, "Sorry to barge in, but I did remember to make noise this time."

Shaking her head, Martha stood up and opened the screen door, letting Lex into the kitchen. As Lex passed by Martha, he smiled at her and said, "Good afternoon, Mrs. Kent."

"Good afternoon to you, Lex. Can I get you something to eat? Maybe some pie or muffins. Or, you know what? I could fix you something. Would you like me to?"

_"You'd really feed me, wouldn't you?"_

"Actually, I'm not hungry. I just came by to see Clark."

"Of course," said Jonathan, sarcasm dripping from his tone.

At the same time, Clark and Martha shot matching glares at Jonathan. In response, Jonathan put up the hand not holding a piece of pie. Shrugging off his tension, he stomped past Martha and Lex. Not looking back, he let the screen door slam closed behind him.

Flinching from the sharp slam, Martha turned to Lex and said, "Well, I guess that's my cue to give you boys some privacy."

Wrapping an arm around Clark, Martha looked at Lex and said, "Maybe, you can convince him to go to the Spring Formal."

"Mom."

Glancing at Martha and Clark, Lex asked, "What Spring Formal?"

At that moment, the phone rang, loudly. Pulling away from his Mother, Clark rushed across the room. '_Saved by the bell.'_

"I'll get it," shouted Clark. Lifting the receiver to his ear, Clark said, "Kent residence."

"Clark, is Chloe with you?"

"Justin? No. Last I saw of her, Chloe was headed for Metropolis."

"When was that?"

"About eight o'clock, last night. She came by the hospital to check on Lana and then left." Listening closely on the other end, Clark could hear the sound of a highway in the background. Clearing his throat loudly, Clark asked, "Justin, where are you calling from?"

"I'm in a motel in Metropolis. Chloe and I set it up."

"What for? She said she was staying with her cousin, didn't she?"

"Quite frankly, it's none of your damn business what for, Clark."

A series of crashes screamed across the phone line before Justin continued with a heavy sigh, "Look, I reserved the room last week and checked in early yesterday. Just like we planned. She was supposed to show up last night. It was all arranged, but she never showed. I have no idea where she is. I tried her cell phone, but all I got was her voicemail. I called highway patrol. There were no accidents. I called the Daily Planet. They won't give me any information and now, you say she left for Metropolis, last night."

"Justin, relax. You know how you are when you get too excited,"

"I know. I know. I've already ripped all of the light fixtures off the wall. That's one security deposit down the drain."

"Justin, give me the number you're calling from. I think I know somebody who can get the Daily Planet to open up. Once I know if Chloe arrived for her interview, I'll call you back."

"Okay. Umm. The number here is area code 913. 555. 1745. Got that?"

"Yep. 9135551745. Right?"

"Perfect."

"Okay, I'll call back as soon as I know something."

"Okay. Thanks, Clark. Bye."

Wasting no time, Clark turned to Lex and asked, "Lex?"

"Clark. Say no more. It would be my pleasure."

As Lex pulled out his cell phone, he turned away walking over to the sink. Quickly, Martha crossed the room to Clark. Seeing the worry on her son's face, Martha asked, "What's wrong? Clark, what happened?"

"Chloe's missing."

"Excuse me?"

"She's missing. She went to Metropolis last night for an interview with the Daily Planet, this morning. Justin tried to call the Daily Planet and find out if Chloe went to her interview, but they won't tell him anything."

"So, you're thinking that since the Daily Planet is owned by LuthorCorp, maybe Lex can succeed where Justin failed?"

"Yeah."

Wanting to comfort her son, Martha wrapped her arms around Clark. Together, they watched Lex's back as he talked on the cell phone.

After a couple minutes, Lex slapped his cell phone shut. Slowly, he turned around. "Clark, Chloe never showed up for her interview. She never called the Planet to reschedule either."

Numb, Clark reached for the phone and said as much to himself as to the other people in the room, "I have to call Justin and let him know."

Punching the keypad, Clark called Justin. While he waited for Justin to pick up the phone, Clark remembered the conversation he had with Lana. When Justin picked up, Clark told Justin the news. In the background, Clark heard a loud crash.

"Justin, what was that? Are you okay?""

"I'm fine which is more than I can say for the TV."

"Try to keep it together, Justin. You're of no use to Chloe if you fall apart now."

"I'm of no use to her now, anyway. What's the good of having powers if they can't protect the ones you love?"

Clark heard Justin's comment, but pushed it away. He couldn't think of that now. "How quickly can you get back to Smallville?"

"Umm…Let's see, I've got to pack. Check out. Pay a little extra for the TV. If I break every speed limit between here and Smallville, then I should be able to make it in three and a half hours max."

"Well, get back here as quickly as you can. I think I may know what happened to Chloe. Last night, Lana started having visions. She said she saw someone kidnap Chloe."

"Lana's having visions? Y'know, Clark if Chloe learns how to fly and Pete starts talking to the animals, then we could start a little superhero group. Yeah, it could have a flashy name and we could all hang out, wearing skin tight, brightly colored outfits."

"Justin, be serious. I know you're worried, but you have got to keep it together. When you get back in town, come straight to my place. I'm going to go get Lana and see if she's had any more visions. We'll meet you in the barn."

"Okay, I'll be there as soon as I can."

With that, the line went dead. Placing the handset back on the phone rest, Clark stared at it for a second. In his mind, he could hear Lana telling him about the vision. Sighing, he shrugged hopelessly. Looking up at Lex and Martha, he said, "I have to go. I need to find Lana, see if she's had any more visions."

"Do you want a ride to the Talon?" asked Lex.

"No, I think a good run would help clear my head."

Turning away, Clark left the house. Lex walked to the screen door following Clark's retreating form. He moved to open the kitchen door, but a hand on his elbow stopped him. Looking over his shoulder, he saw Martha's kind face.

"Lex, are you sure I can't interest you in something to eat?"

"Actually, I was thinking of following Clark."

"He's long gone already, Lex. Why don't you stay and have some pie and coffee."

Looking back out the screen door, Lex didn't see Clark. Stepping forward, he opened the screen door, venturing outside. Not looking back, he kept walking, quickly hopping down the stairs and jogging over to his car. Looking down the driveway, Lex saw nothing, not even a dust cloud. Pulling his keys out, he unlocked his car and got in. Starting the car, Lex backed out of the driveway and took off. He wanted to go to Smallville's business center. He wanted to see how long it would take for Clark to get to the Talon, but work was waiting for him at the office. Yes, he was far too busy to follow this train of thought. He could follow it, later. Maybe. Glancing down the road leading to town, he decided the Talon could wait.

-{()}-

A Couple Minutes Later

Talon Cafe

Pulling open the front door, Clark found Lana clearing away cups and small bowls. As he walked over to her, Lana looked up at him. Brightening, Lana smiled and said, "Hey, Clark. Didn't expect to see you today."

"Lana, do you remember what happened last night?"

Looking down, Lana looked up at Clark from beneath lowered lids. A blush filled her cheeks as she answered, "Yes."

"Do you remember the nightmare?"

Looking up wide-eyed, Lana nodded.

"Have you had anymore?"

"No, Clark. Why do you ask?"

"Chloe's missing. I was kind of hoping you might've seen where she is."

Laughing softly, Lana went back to clearing cups off the tables. As placed another mug on her tray, she said, "I'm sorry, Clark, but I may be many things, but a superhero – I'm not."

Suddenly, the tray fell from Lana's fingers. Standing very still, Lana gasped for breath. As she fell to the floor, Clark rushed over and caught her. Cradling Lana, Clark stared helplessly at her glassy eyes and shaking body. After a couple minutes, Lana's eyes came back into focus. Coughing, she slowly blinked.

"Lana?"

"I saw Chloe, again. Somebody's got her. We have to find her. We have to save her."

"We will, Lana. I promise you."

-{()}-

Three Hours Later

Kent Farm

"You don't have designs on my girl, do you, Clark?" Having just overheard Clark reminiscing over the kiss he once shared with Chloe, Justin couldn't resist a jibe at his friend's expense.

Turning around quickly, Clark and Lana stared at Justin as he finished opening the barn door. Tipping his head back at Lana, Justin said, "Heard you've become a part of the weirdness that permeates this lovely little town."

"If by weird you mean I might be able to help find Chloe, then yes, I guess I'm weird."

The smile vanished from Justin's face. Nodding, Justin whispered, "Sorry."

"No, I'm sorry, Justin. It's just nothing like this has ever happened to me before."

Sitting down on a bale of hay, Lana let her face fall into her hands. Sitting beside her, Clark rubbed her back. Combing her fingers through her hair, Lana pulled her black tresses away from her face. Looking straight ahead, she whispered, "All day, I kept repeating in my head, 'Why me?' Unfortunately, I never got an answer."

Behind Lana, Justin and Clark exchanged a knowing look. Slowly, Justin walked around Lana until he was standing in front of her. Kneeling down in front of Lana, Justin said, "Tell me about your visions. Please."

"The first one was in the hospital. I saw someone place a cloth over her face. I watched her struggle, but then she just went limp."

From a couple feet away, a shovel flew across toward Lana's back. Reaching out, Clark grabbed the shovel. Glaring at Justin, he tucked it behind the bale of hay on which he and Lana were sitting. Quickly, Clark's glare instantly transformed into a bright smile when Lana looked at him and asked, "What was that?"

"What?"

"The thing that just flew by."

"I think it was a bird?"

"Yeah, I saw it. It was an owl."

"But, I didn't hear any wings flapping."

"Of course not. Owls fly really quietly. Anyways, you were telling me about your visions."

Looking back at Justin, Lana took a moment to get back on track. "Right. My visions. Um. The second was at the Talon. I saw a room with teddy bears hanging from the ceiling. Chloe sat on the floor. She was blindfolded and tied up. I saw a man next to a door."

"What did he look like?"

"I don't know. He was wearing a mask. He. He-"

Lana went suddenly still. Falling backwards into Clark's arms, Lana stared into space. Tremors filled her body and she shook violently.

Jumping to his feet, Justin shouted, "What's wrong with her?"

"She's having a vision."

"God damn. Why can't powers just be fun? Why do they always have to carry baggage like this?"

Pulling Lana's limp body into a sitting position, Clark glanced at Justin and replied, "I don't know."

Blinking slowly, Lana came around. Looking at Clark, Lana said, "I saw Chloe. He's burying her alive."

"Where Lana?"

"At the base of a windmill."

Propping Lana up, Clark made sure she could sit on her own before letting go. Turning to Justin, he said, "She must be at Chandler's field."

"Let's go

Turning to Lana, Clark said, "Lana, when you feel up to it, go to the house and tell my parents what you saw. Okay?"

"Okay."

Turning on his heel, Clark walked by Justin. Smacking Justin on the arm, he led Justin out of the barn. Outside, Justin headed for his car, but Clark stopped him.

In a shaky voice, Clark said, "I have a faster way."

"Can I tag along on this faster way?"

"I think so."

"Then, do it."

Wrapping an arm around Justin, Clark pulled the boy close until Justin's feet dangled off the ground. After taking a second to look at Justin's surprised face, Clark looked out over the fields and set off at super speed.

A minute later, Lana stumbled from the barn. As she struggled to keep her feet, she noticed Justin's car. Looking around, she didn't see Clark or Justin. Confused but on a mission, Lana wasted no more time. Reaching for the handrail to the Kents front stairs, she dragged herself up the stairs and pounded hard on the Kents front door.

-{()}-

A Couple Minutes Later

Chandler's Field

Slowing down to normal speed, Clark jogs up to the windmill still holding onto Justin. Once he stopped completely, Clark placed Justin down on the ground. Staggering away, Justin commented, "That's a cool trick, Clark."

Looking around at the freshly tilled ground, Justin said, "I don't see anything."

"Wait here."

A moment later, Clark stood on the top of the windmill platform. Looking down, he concentrated, turning on his x-ray vision. A few feet over from Justin, he saw Chloe buried beneath the Earth. Pointing at the spot, Clark yelled, "There! She's right there!"

Pointing at the same spot, Justin walked backwards. "Here?"

"Yeah!"

Turning around, Justin went still. A second later, clumps of Earth flew away from the spot at which Clark pointed. Within moments, the lid of a metal coffin was uncovered. Reaching a hand forward, Justin pulled the same hand back in a sweeping gesture. As if tugged on by a string, the lid flew out of the hole, revealing an unconscious Chloe. Stepping up to the edge of the hole, he raised both of his hands, palms up. As if cradled in a pair of strong arms, Chloe rose out of the shallow grave. Stepping back, Justin fell to his knees as he gently placed Chloe on the grass before him.

Embracing Chloe, he gently brushed her hair out of her face. Oblivious to everything but Chloe, Justin barely felt the hand on his shoulder. Never looking away from Chloe's slack face, he barely registered it as Clark knelt beside him.

A second later, to the relief of the two boys hovering beside her, Chloe started to cough. Parting her eyes, she returned Justin's gaze. Vibrations ran through her body and tears ran down her face as she cried, "Justin. Oh God, Justin. I knew It. I knew you'd save me."

Burying his face in her hair, Justin pulled her up into a tight embrace. Whispering into her ear, he vowed, "I'm never going to let anyone hurt you again. I swear, baby. Nobody will ever hurt you again."

After that, words were no longer necessary. Chloe wound her arms around Justin's neck and held on for dear life. As they rocked back and forth, they kissed and cried.

Suddenly feeling uncomfortable, Clark stood up. He could still hear Chloe's cries as he walked away, but knew she was already getting all the comfort she'd ever need. Reaching the edge of the field, he could see blue and red lights flashing in the distance, coming closer with each passing minute.

-{()}-

Later That Night

Smallville Community Hospital

Trying hard to look courageous, Chloe sat up in her hospital bed. At her left, Justin stood by protectively. At the foot of her bed, Clark and Lana stood side-by-side.

Looking down at Chloe's fragile bravado, Clark carefully asked, "Chloe, do you remember anything?"

"Yeah, I do. I remember tripping on some metal rails and I remember hundreds of teddy bears hanging from the ceiling. Anyway, that's where I was kept until…"

Tears ran down her hot cheeks. Her voice cracked, but still Chloe continued, "I can still hear the dirt falling on the coffin."

Finally breaking down completely, she turned into Justin's waiting arms. Coming around her bed, Clark sat beside Chloe's legs. Silently, he rubbed her leg as she cried, "I'm sorry, guys. If you hadn't found me, I don't want to think about where I'd be."

Clark felt helpless as Chloe cried. Distracted by movement, Clark glanced to the left. Out of the corner of his eye, Clark noticed Lana inch out of the room. Looking over his shoulder, Clark asked, "Lana, where are you going?"

"I really need to check on the Talon."

"Wait, I'll go with you."

"No, Clark. Chloe needs you more than I do right now. I'll be fine."

"Okay, but check in regularly. There's still a dangerous man on the loose."

-{()}-

May 5, 2002

Torch News Office

Intensely, Clark stared at the screen. His eyes growing big, he pushed the print screen button on the keyboard and turned toward the printer, willing it to go faster. From behind him, he heard a familiar voice, "You're not watching porn on my computer, are you?"

"Chloe? Justin? Why isn't she at home sleeping?"

"Yeah right, like I could really do anything to stop her."

"Smart man. Look, if I fall asleep, I'll have nightmares, so I figure the best thing to do is keep busy. Which should be easy since it looks like you left enough of a mess for me to clean up."

Grabbing the paper out of the printer, Clark said, "Well, since you're here. Come take a look at this."

Taking the paper from Clark, Chloe read it quickly. Lowering the paper a little, she looked at Clark over the paper's edge. "The De Kretser Syndrome, Clark?"

"It's a kind of post-traumatic stress disorder. There were several cases reported during the London Blitz. Some people who were huddled in shelters would find themselves psychically linked after a bomb hit nearby."

"This is far out, even for me."

"According to this website, times of stress, anger or excitement can trigger visions."

"How long have you been here?"

"I don't know, since about seven o'clock, this morning. Why?"

"For over twelve hours. Oh Clark, you need to go home. Get some sleep."

From across the room, Justin joked, "Look who's talking."

Glancing over her shoulder, Chloe sneered, "That's enough from you, mister."

Growing ever more impatient with Chloe's devil advocate routine, Clark snapped, "A couple days ago, Lana was at the scene of an explosion. According to the police report, Whitney and two police officers named Watts and Vertigo were at the scene as well."

Suddenly, Chloe went pale. "Did you say officers Watts and Vertigo?"

"Yeah, what about them?"

"Two cops named Watts and Vertigo were with my Dad when Lana told him about her visions."

"If they know about Lana's visions and one of them is the man who kidnapped you, then Lana could be in serious danger, right now."

Staring at Chloe and Clark, Justin walked over as he chimed in, "Not the cops again. At this point, I may never recover from my general disdain for those who supposedly protect and serve."

Jumping off the desk, Chloe grabbed both Clark and Justin by the arm. "Come on. We'll take my car."

"Good to see you return from the land of the skeptical. You were starting to worry me for a second."

"Sorry, Clark, I'll never doubt you again. It just threw me for a loop when someone other than me was coming up with the wacky solutions."

-{()}-

Several Minutes Later

Talon Cafe

The first thing they noticed was the police officer spread out, face down on the floor. Racing over to him, Clark, Justin and Chloe helped him up, shaking him to consciousness. As the officer slowly came around, Clark asked, "Where's Lana?"

The officer looked around in a daze before answering. "I don't know. She was here. That guy must have grabbed her."

Shaking the officer a little too hard, Clark asked, "Deputy, where is your partner, tonight?"

His head swimming, the officer swayed slightly from side to side. Finally, with a jerk, he looked at Clark and asked, "Who? Gary? Uh… Um. He works a second job. Shh. Don't tell anybody. Moonlighting isn't allowed by the force."

Rolling his eyes, Justin commented, "Figures."

Shaking her head, Chloe asked, "Deputy, where is the second job?"

"At the carnival grounds."

Clark looked at Chloe and said, "You said you remembered teddy bears and metal rails."

"The carnival's closed this time of year. It's the perfect place to hide someone."

"Take care of the deputy. I'm going out to the carnival grounds."

Running from the Talon, Clark looked around quickly before taking off at super speed.

-{()}-

A Couple Hours Later

Smallville Carnival Grounds

After giving their statements to the police, Lana and Clark walked home. With red and blue flashing behind them, Lana held tightly onto Clark by wrapping both of her arms around his left arm. Nuzzling her face against the sleeve of his jacket, she said, "Thank you, Clark."

Pulling his arm out of her vice-like grip, Clark quickly used the same arm to pull Lana into a firm hug. "No problem."

"How did you ever find me, Clark?"

"Something you and Chloe said about teddy bears and I did a little research. I found a little known phenomenon called, 'De Kretser Syndrome.' Once I questioned the deputy, everything just fell into place."

Wrapping her right arm around his waist, Lana pressed her left hand against his chest. Hugging Clark tightly, Lana teased, "First, the research, then the questioning. Are you sure you're not the reporter in training, instead of Chloe?"

"Me? A reporter? Nah, I hate to write. Though, I do type really fast."

"What would I do without you, Clark? Especially now that Whitney is leaving."

"Whitney's leaving?"

"Yeah, he found some of his Father's medals and decided to join the Marines."

"Intense! When does he leave?"

"Next week."

"After the Spring Formal?"

"The same day. I'm driving him to the bus depot that morning."

"So, I guess you're not going to the Spring Formal."

"I guess not. Whitney was supposed to be my date, but now? It's a shame, really because I already bought the dress. I hope I still fit in it, next year."

"Makes no sense to waste a perfectly good dress. Why don't we go to the Spring Formal together?"

"What? Don't you have a date, already?"

Visions of Lex floated in Clark's mind. At the thought, Clark blushed. Looking down at Lana's face, Clark answered quickly, "No. I wasn't even going to go. Decided I didn't want to because I couldn't ask who I wanted to."

"And, now?"

"Well, now I think where's the logic in both of us staying home, mopping around, while our friends dance the night away. We should go have some fun, too."

"I'd like that."

"Of course, we'll just go as friends. In fact, let's meet at the school. It'll feel less like an actual date that way."

"Okay, You're on, Mr. Kent."


	6. Another Tempest Takes Its Turn

Another Tempest Takes Its Turn

Unbendable steel – Bends,

If the fury of the wind is unstoppable,

"The Impossible" performed by Joe Nichols

May 8, 2002

Smallville High School

He couldn't help but laugh. Walking in Pete's direction was one Clark Kent, oblivious to the world as he flipped through the pages of a fashion magazine. Clark wore the most intense look of concentration as he flipped the magazine's pages back and forth. Shaking his head, Pete reached out and grabbed Clark's arm as he walked by. Startled, Clark looked up wide-eyed. The deer in the headlights look was too much. Pete broke down laughing.

After a couple minutes, Pete pressed a hand to his chest and panted, "I'm sorry, Clark. It's just hard to watch the charter member of the 'Flannel Association For Men' flip through a fashion magazine like a normal person."

"Ha. Ha. Very funny. Help me out, Pete. I need to get my tux order in today. What do you think? Classic black or traditional red?"

Faking seriousness, Pete took the magazine. Appearing to really give the question great consideration, Pete stroked his chin for a second then glanced at Clark. "Black. Definitely, black. Your long lines? It'll be very Clark Gableish."

"Really?" Smiling, Clark took the magazine back from Pete. So deep in thought, Clark never noticed how Pete strained to keep from laughing.

From behind, the two boys were taken by surprise when Lana snuck up and said, "Personally Clark, I think you look best in red."

Shocked, Pete and Clark jumped a little before turning around.

"Well, then red it is, especially since you're the one who's going to have to dance with me."

"Thanks a lot. Now, I have to go make a call and change my order." Winking at Clark, Pete joked, "Don't want people mistaking us for twins."

Slapping Clark on the arm, Pete nodded at Lana before walking away. To Pete's quickly retreating form, Clark yelled, "Yeah, because that happens all the time."

Laughing, Lana watched Clark shake his head and run his hand through his unruly hair. Leaning into Clark's personal space, Lana asked, "So, are you excited about the dance?"

Taking a step back, Clark replied, "Yeah. You?"

Taking Clark's hand, Lana practically purred, "Oh, yes."

Bells sounded in Clark's head. Pulling his hand away, he looked around the hallways for a distraction when he saw Chloe and Justin turn the corner. Stepping away from Lana, he walked up to Justin and Chloe, never so happy to see two people before in his life. Unfortunately, the closer to the couple he got, the more Clark noticed they weren't smiling. In fact, Chloe's eyes looked somewhat puffy and red. Concerned, Clark closed the distance between them quickly and asked, "Chloe, what's wrong?"

"They're closing the LuthorCorp plant."

-{()}-

After School

Luthor Castle

Impatiently, Clark drummed his fingers on the chairs wooden armrests. Seated before Lex's desk, he waited for Lex to arrive. Of course, Sheila did say Lex was busy, very busy, in fact, but then, Sheila always said that. Standing up, Clark couldn't suppress his curiosity as he ran his eyes over Lex's desk. Noting a financial plan he didn't completely understand, he quickly became absorbed in a couple articles on corporate buy-out, almost to the point that he didn't notice the flurry of movement in his peripheral.

Holding a number of thin folders, Lex entered his office. Looking up from an open folder, he smiled and said, "Hey, Clark. I got your messages, but I've been having a bad day."

Walking around his desk, Lex dropped the files with a loud thud. Sitting down, he opened his laptop and started attacking the keys. He hit the enter key and in the distance a printer could be heard revving back to life. Picking up the phone, Lex punched speed dial #3. "Sheila, I've got something coming through the printer right now. Bring it in when it's done."

Slamming the phone down, Lex locked his laptop and turned to Clark who had found his way back to one of the two comfortable chairs positioned in front of Lex's desk. "As much as I enjoy a visit from you Clark, are you sure you can afford being seen with the town pariah?

"I'll take my chances," replied Clark. Smiling kindly at Lex, Clark looked into his green eyes and saw the fatigue Lex worked so hard to hide. "What happened, Lex?"

"The two prevailing theories seem to be that I either ran the plant into the ground through sheer incompetence, or did it deliberately so I could go back to Metropolis."

"Lex, your Dad already offered you a job in Metropolis and you turned it down. Why not just tell people the truth?"

"Because If I did tell the truth, I would be stuck with the incompetence rap. Being reviled is the lesser evil."

"Does this mean you're going back to Metropolis?"

"That's what my Father would have me do, but this isn't over."

"You have a plan?"

"Always."

At that moment, Sheila entered with a manila folder. Her curly blond hair pulled back into a barely contained bun, she handed over the folder to Lex efficiently and remained by his side as he looked over the folder's contents. Closing the folder, Lex nodded at her. "This is fine. You can go now, Sheila."

"As you wish, Mr. Luthor."

Astonished, Clark followed her retreating form. Bringing his eyes back to Lex, Clark observed, "You're really busy."

"Yes, Clark, I am. Normally, nothing would be more important than you, but these are not normal times."

"I get it."

"Thanks for stopping by, Clark. It means a lot."

Reaching down, Clark took Lex's hand. For a moment, Clark just stared at their mingled fingers before raising his gaze to Lex's. "What are friends for?"

With a final squeeze, Clark let go of Lex's hand and left the office.

-{()}-

March 10, 2002

Smallville High School

Wandering the halls, Lana and Whitney reminisced. Walking up to the trophy case, he placed his hands on the glass. "It's hard to believe. I thought my whole life was in that trophy case. Now, it all seems so trivial."

"Did you get everything squared away with the administration?"

"Yeah. They allowed my teachers to apply last semesters grades because of everything with my Dad, so I was technically done with school weeks ago. I was just signing the necessary paperwork today so they could give me proof of graduation. I need to have it when I arrive at the recruiter's office."

Nodding, Lana wrapped an arm around Whitney under his letterman jacket. "I guess we better get you to the bus station then."

"We don't need to go yet. How about we check out the gym?"

"Okay."

Placing a kiss on the top of Lana's head, Whitney led her to the gym. Reaching out his left hand, he flipped on the lights. Instantly, the gym shimmered from a revolving disco ball hanging from the center of the ceiling. Spinning around, they stared at all the brightly colored foil embossed cut out hearts, the twirled streamers stretched across the ceiling and hanging around the doors.

Pulling away from Lana, Whitney left her in the center of the dance floor. Extending a hand in her direction, he insisted, "Wait. Stay there."

Crossing the dance floor, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a CD. Placing the CD in a small stereo left behind by someone on the Homecoming committee, he punched play and jogged back to Lana. Coming to a stop a few feet in front of her, Whitney smiled at her. Returning his smile, Lana stepped forward. Meeting in the middle, they started to sway together to the romantic ballad coming from the stereo. For several rocking turns, they looked into each other's eyes before Lana looked away and placed her head on Whitney's shoulder.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you before I enlisted."

"I think you're being very brave."

"Lana, I know you're confused. I know things have been rough lately, but-"

"Whitney, let's just dance."

Together, they rocked and swayed. Alone on the dance floor, they clung to each other. There was love in their hands and in the kisses they pressed to each other's necks, but there was fear in their eyes. In a couple minutes that just flew right by, the song wound down, the chorus repeating as it faded to silence.

Pulling apart, Whitney couldn't meet Lana's eyes. Stepping around her, he jogged back to the stereo and stopped the CD. Ejecting the disc, he put the CD back in his pocket before reaching for her hand. Walking slowly towards him, she found herself reaching for him as well.

Walking through the halls, they didn't say a word. Leaving the school behind, they never said a thing. In Whitney's red pick-up truck, they drove in silence. No radio. No conversation. Just the sound of them breathing.

Finally, Lana pulled up to the bus depot. Looking over at Whitney, she asked, "Do you have everything?"

"Yeah. They only allow one bag."

"I'd never make it as a Marine."

With a turn of the key, the truck's motor shut down. Shifting a bit in her seat, she looked at his sad face. Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out her meteor rock necklace. Taking Whitney's hand, she pressed the delicate bijoux into his palm. "I want you to have this."

Mouth agape, Whitney tried to protest, but Lana's caressing hands would not allow it. Closing his hand into a fist, he swore, "I promise not to lose it this time."

Reaching out, they embraced. Gripping fistfuls of cloth and flesh, they held onto each other a second more. Fighting back their tears, they pulled away. Opening the passenger side door, Whitney looked directly into Lana's eyes and said, "Goodbye, Lana."

Jumping from the truck, Whitney reached into the bed of the truck and pulled out a small duffel bag. Crossing back in front of the car, he looked at Lana through the windshield and smiled. Waving, he turned away and headed for the bus. Gripping the duffel bag handle tightly, he placed his foot on the bus's first step.

"Whitney!"

Turning around, Whitney was gifted with the sight of Lana running straight to him. Placing his bag on the step, he took a couple of steps forward before colliding with her. Winding their arms around each other, Whitney vowed, "I loved you the first moment I saw you. I will still love you when I see you again."

Pulling back, she saw the truth in his eyes. At a loss for words, she reached up and threaded her fingers in his hair. Dragging him down, Lana kissed him with all the love she once felt for him. Breaking the kiss, she ducked her head, still fighting tears. She felt Whitney's lips brush against her forehead. Looking up, she saw his smile – Happy and filled with hope. Struggling to smile, she let go of Whitney and quietly watched him board the bus. Seconds later, the bus doors closed and the engines roared to life. She waved at Whitney's hope filled face as the bus pulled away from the slip. Standing on the lonely platform, she watched the bus until only a swirling ball of dust marked its location.

Sighing loudly, Lana turned away and returned to the truck. Driving away, she headed for home; to the red party dress hanging on her closet door and the high heels she bought especially for tonight.

-{()}-

Meanwhile At The Kent Farm

Some things were just not meant to be done with really large hands. This was Clark's conclusion as he fiddled and fumbled about with the ends of his black bow tie. Beneath him, he heard the barn door open. Sighing loudly, he accepted defeat. Letting his arms fall to his side, he called out, "Mom, can you give me a hand with this?"

No response, but footsteps.

"Who's there?"

Step by step, Lex ascended into Clark's fortress. At the sight of Clark wearing a classic black tux, Lex felt his throat among other things tighten. Seeing the apprehension on Clark's face, Lex answered, "It's only me, Clark. You all right?"

Nodding, Clark answered as he started fumbling with his tie again, "Yeah, I'm fine. It's just this stupid tie."

"Come here," With a simple flicking of two fingers, Lex motioned for Clark to come closer. Taking the tie ends between his fingers, Lex started tying a classic knot. Thinking out loud, Lex commented, "I'm sure I've tied more of these than your Mother."

Laughing nervously, Clark inhaled deeply, taking full advantage of Lex standing so close. "I thought you were holed up in the castle."

"I needed to clear my head. Took a drive. Ended up here."

Looking up at Clark's blue eyes, Lex asked, "You don't mind, do you?"

"No. I've got a little while before I have to leave."

Stepping back, Lex inspected his work. Stepping forward again, he reached up and adjusted the tie a little more. "So, you're picking Lana up?"

"No. We're meeting at the school."

Narrowing his eyes, Clark asked, "Are you jealous?"

"Do I have any reason to be?"

Gasping slightly, Clark opened his mouth, but it was a second before any sounds came out of it. "No. We're only going as friends because we couldn't go with who we really wanted to go with."

Glancing back down at the tie, Lex let go of the scrap of cloth and whispered, "Perfect."

"Excuse me?"

Nodding toward the tie, Lex answered, "Your tie. It's perfect."

"Oh. How is the bailout going?"

"Not sure, Clark. I think it's going to get uglier before it gets better. My Father is dead set against me succeeding."

"Why?"

"We have a complicated relationship, Clark. My Father wants me to believe it's built on trust, but it's not. It's built on deceit and lies. Any relationship with that foundation is destined to fail."

Placing a hand on Clark's shoulder, Lex smiled. "Lucky, we don't have that problem."

Cocking his head to the side, Clark tensed up in his shoulders and looked away. "Right."

'_What are you keeping from me, Clark?' _

Reaching up, Lex placed his hands on Clark's shoulders and said, "Whatever happens in the next few days, I want you to know that I care about you and that's never going to change. I hope you feel the same way."

"I do. You know I do."

Slapping Clark's shoulders, Lex took a long step backwards. Sliding his arms behind his back, he warned, "Be careful, tonight."

"Sure, but why?"

"For some reason, I have a bad feeling about tonight." Looking out the window, Lex continued, "Just a bad feeling. I can feel something coming. Kind of like when you can smell the air change before a storm."

Standing beside Lex, Clark looked out the window, too, noticing the howling wind for the first time. "Storms are a way of life around here, Lex. The trick is not to get caught out in the open."

Nodding, Lex looked down. Glancing at Clark, he saw the concern etched in Clark's features and smiled. Patting Clark on the arm, he turned and walked away.

-{()}-

Half Hour Later

Smallville High School

The sight before them took Clark and Pete's breath away. Pulling into the parking lot were Justin and Chloe. After turning off the car, Justin jumped from the driver's side. Wearing a simple black tuxedo, Justin half jogged around the front bumper of the car coming to a stop as he reached forward and grabbed onto the car door handle. As the car door opened, the boys got a perfect view of Chloe dressed in a hot pink floor length gown. The design had an oriental influence and flattered her figure. Her hair was curled and pinned into sweeping rows of waves. Her make-up was immaculate. Her skin glowed and her smile was genuinely exquisite, but hands down, the most appealing part of Chloe's appearance were her eyes. They shown brightly with happiness as she stepped from Justin's car, looking directly at Justin's adoring face. Winding her hand around Justin's offered arm, she rested her chin on his shoulder as he reached out and ran a gentle finger down the line of her jaw.

As they walked up the steps, Chloe was a quirky girl transformed into a radiant goddess. Her head held high, her posture was regal. Every step slow and graceful as she swayed hypnotically like a field of wheat.

Entranced, Clark and Pete could only stare at their friend. _'Who knew?'_ thought Clark as he silently watched his tomboyish friend ascend the stairs, every movement exuding feminine mystique. Glancing at Pete, Clark saw his reaction reflected in his friend's bulging eyes.

Finally, Chloe noticed them standing at the doors to the school. Just like that, the spell was broken as she giggled – A little girl again. Letting go of Justin's arm, she picked her skirt up a few inches from the ground and ran the rest of the way up the stairs. Stopping right in front of them, she spun in a circle and asked, "Well, what do you think? Too pink?"

"Oh, I have got to hug you!" Stepping forward, Pete drew Chloe into a friendly hug and a kiss on the cheek. "You look great, Chloe."

Pulling away from Pete, she was instantly drawn into another hug by Clark.

"I agree completely with Pete. Who knew such an elegant woman was hiding under your tie-dyes and blue jeans?"

"That would be me."

Chloe pulled away from Clark eagerly and quickly walked over to Justin, smiling the whole time. Wrapping an arm around her waist, Justin leaned in and kissed her chastely. Pulling back, Chloe blushed. For a second the goddess returned as she demurely bowed her head and looked up at Justin through her eyelashes.

Just like that, Justin was entranced. Light-headed, he forced himself to break away from Chloe's gaze and looked at Clark and Pete. "What's up? Why are you waiting outside?"

"It was just good timing on my part. I came to check on Clark here before returning to the dance," answered Pete. Looking over his shoulder, he nodded in the direction of the gym. "In fact, I should really be getting back to Erica before someone else asks her to dance."

With a step backwards, Pete excused himself from the circle and reentered the gym. Turning to Clark, Justin shielded his face from the rising winds and asked, "And, you?"

"I'm waiting for Lana to get here. We're supposed to meet at the front steps."

"That's weak, farm boy. Are you telling me you didn't have the good manners to go pick the girl up?"

"It's not a date date. We're just going as friends."

Smirking suspiciously, Chloe said, "Yeah right. You have Lana all to yourself for an entire evening with no chance of Whitney showing up, but you're just going as friends. I'll believe that in a million years. By the way, how did you get here? I don't see the truck."

"My parents dropped me off. They're in town doing a little business at the bank. I thought I could get a ride home from Lana."

At this point, Justin noticed that Chloe's chin was shaking. "Well, I hope you don't get stood up, Clark, but I think we need to be getting inside."

As they passed by Clark, Chloe looked around at the angry clouds filling the sky. Pausing, she advised, "Don't stay out here too long, Clark. It looks like a storm's coming."

Looking up, Clark inspected the clouds for a second before looking back at Chloe and nodding.

Alone on the steps, Clark stared out at the horizon. In one direction, the sun was shining brightly. In the other, storm clouds clung darkly to the sky. Over his head, the mostly white clouds were quickly turning gray, moving swiftly across the sky. _'The wind must be a gale up there.'_.

By degrees, the winds bore up their strength. With an ear-shattering din, the door behind him slammed shut. Fascinated, he watched as papers flew by and boxes tumbled down the street. All around him, banners and posters tore away from the walls to which they were once secured. Standing calmly, he watched the violent scene unfold.

Braced against the wind was how Clark first saw the man. His arm shielding his face and his thick coat flapping wildly around him, the gentleman struggled for each forward step. As he reached the school grounds, he started to lose his war against the raging winds.

Rushing down the steps, Clark caught the man as he tumbled to the left. Finally able to see the man's face, he recognized the man as Jim Alexander – The loan officer from the bank. As fast as he could without it looking strange, Clark pulled Mr. Alexander up the steps and into the school.

"Mr. Alexander, what are you doing here? Did something happen at the bank?" asked Clark.

Panting heavily, Jim leaned over, grasping his knees as he sucked in air. After a few harsh breaths, Jim shook his head harshly and slowly stood up. "Everything is fine, Clark. Your parents. Most of the parents in town are at the bank right now. The bank is built like Fort Knox. Nothing to worry about there."

"Then, why are you here?"

"To warn you kids to stay inside, of course. The phones are out and tornados are dropping all over town."

"Tornados," echoed Clark.

'_Lana.'_

Adjusting his collar, Mr. Alexander turned away from Clark. He started walking toward the gym and the high-bass music coming from within. Waving for Clark to follow him, Jim said, "Yep. Tornados. Well, let's get you kids down into a shelter. Y'know, now that I come to think of it, how were you just standing out there against those winds, Clark?"

Turning back towards the front doors, Jim Alexander found himself standing alone in the hallway. "Clark?"

-{()}-

Meanwhile At Luthor Castle

"So, you're using your mother's stock to fund this buyout. That's your secret source," sneered Lionel as lightening flashed around him.

In response, Lex rolled his eyes and dug deeper into his executive armchair. Lionel crossed the room, circling in on Lex. Coming to stand behind Lex, Lionel rested his elbows on the high back of the chair and said, "I must admit, it's a bold move, Lex. But, it won't work."

Standing up, Lex buttoned his jacket as he stepped away from the chair. Turning around, he placed his arms behind his back and asked, "Did you brave this weather to tell me that?"

Pushing the chair away, Lionel stepped forward forcefully and stood with his hands clasped tightly behind his back. "It's suicide, Lex! You may get the plant, but you're putting your employee's homes on the line. Forfeiting your own future!"

"Or forging a new destiny free of you!"

As Lionel took a step back, his face fell. Wide-eyed and slack-jawed, he said, "You're not my enemy. You're my son."

"I never saw the distinction."

Disbelief and the shadow of something infinitely sadder filled Lionel's eyes. Taking a step back, he spread his hands, palms out. Meeting Lex's smirking eyes, he cleared his throat and said, "When Alexander the Great was dying, his generals asked who he would leave his empire to. If he would appoint a successor, it would keep the legacy intact. It would prevent generations of bloodshed. His answer was simple – I leave it to the strongest."

A slight tremor of laughter rippled off Lex's chest. Walking up to Lionel, he stood face to face with his Father, almost touching him. "I believe the term is 'Cry havoc and let slip the dogs of war.'"

At Lex's words, Lionel made a quick movement that he never got to finish. The high windows behind Lex's desk chose that moment to give in to the fury of nature's open hand. Shards of brightly colored, stain glass flew into the room, propelled by a gale strong enough to send the two mighty Luthors to their knees, scrambling for cover.

Stronger this time, the gusts invaded the Luthor ancestral home. Forced across the floor, Lex slammed into a small bookcase, bringing the wooden piece and all the old books within it down on top of him. Across the room, Lionel struggled to get to his feet when the wind knocked out his legs from underneath him. Sprawling helplessly, he battled against the wind. Unable to rally the necessary strength, Lionel fell back. All around him, the very walls did the same. As the energy to fight drained from his body so too, did the centuries old columns, parapets and battlements of that old stone castle lay down in defeat.

Cracking like thunderbolts, the support beams fell. Their jagged, splintered edges pointing dangerously at the ground below and, in one instance, directly above Lionel's trapped body. Covered by a column, Lionel pushed against the pillar's porcelain veneer. Looking around wildly, he saw Lex free himself from the mountain of books. Reaching out a trembling hand, he pled in a strangled voice, "Lex! Help me, Lex! Lex! I can't move!"

The winds grew quieter. Their fury still existent, but muted somehow. Against this paler threat, Lex stood and slowly crossed the room. Like a jug of water placed just outside the reach of a thirsty man, he stood almost close enough to reach his Father. Leaning back, he wiped away the blood streaming down his face as he looked into his Father's helpless eyes.

"Son! Help me.!"

-{()}-

Meanwhile On The Road Leading Out Of Smallville

As Clark fell out of super speed, he stood beside the route 90 sign. Churning wildly, a giant tornado raged not fifty yards from him. Even closer, the red paintjob of Whitney's new pick-up truck grabbed his attention. With horror, he watched as Lana stared back at him from inside Whitney's truck. Her eyes were wide open. A look of shock crossed her face. Suddenly animated, she placed her hands flat against the glass and screamed, "Clark!"

His feet firmly planted, Clark watched as she slammed her hands against the window again and again. As loudly as he could, Clark yelled back, "Lana!"

"Clark!"

As her last scream filled his ears, Clark watched as the swirling funnel cloud dragged the truck off the ground. Lana's fear filled eyes were the last thing Clark saw as the tornado swallowed up the red pick-up.

"No!" screamed Clark as he ran into the raging tempest.

Around and around, the twister spun Clark. Looking about him, he felt dizzy and sick to his stomach. Too late, he realized that strength is useless when there's nothing to use it against, when your enemy is a vortex of swirling air. There's nothing to punch. There's nothing to strike. Instead, he found himself thrown about like a rag doll, just another piece of debris picked up by the tornado.

Twice, Clark almost crashed into uprooted trees and mailboxes. More times than that, the debris met its mark, flinging him about like a pinball. For what felt like an eternity, he flew about aimlessly until he spied the truck. Focusing on the bright red paintjob, he steadied his mind. Finally able to think, he felt the knobbed surfaced of an unearthed tree hit him square in the back. Reaching behind himself, he dug his fingers into the bark of the tree. Bracing a foot against the side of the gnarled tree, he let go of the bark and pushed hard sending himself flying directly at the pick-up.

Grabbing the side of the truck, he looked over his shoulder in time to see the tree he used for leverage be flung free of the tempest. Smiling, he felt an idea form. Looking around, he forced himself to ignore the swirling colors and focus on one flying object at a time. Then, he spotted it – The remains of a rooftop. It was just what he needed. With his plan set, Clark turned back to the truck he held onto firmly.

Looking into the cab, he jumped a little at the sight of Lana pressed against the passenger side window, staring at him. Swallowing hard, he motioned for her to get down. Confusion filled her round brown eyes before comprehension dawned. Crawling into the passenger side foot well, she covered her head with her arms, drawing her knees up to her chin.

Looking back at the roof, Clark judged the distance between the truck and the roof carefully. Determining it to be about twenty feet, he braced his feet against the pick-up. With all his strength, he pushed against the metal shell. Flying forward, he reached out and, upon reaching the roof, pushed against it. Thrown backwards, he curled himself into as tight a ball as a six-foot-one boy can manage. Flying through the air, he felt himself break free of the tornado. A few seconds later, he landed with a couple thuds, several flips and a final slam as his body contacted with a solid brick wall.

"Clark!"

His name, screamed at high decibels, filled his hazy mind. Opening his eyes, he found himself staring directly into Lana's worried eyes. The wind knocked out of him, his vision swam and his stomach did flip-flops. Looking to the right, he saw the twisted remnants of Whitney's truck resting on its side, the passenger door flung open. Looking around, Clark recognized the brick wall standing before him as belonging to the chimney attached to the Kent family home. Struggling to his feet, Clark grabbed Lana by the hand and led her to the storm cellar.

Once inside, Clark secured the door. Backing away from the rattling doors, he walked right into Lana's shaking body. Turning around, he took her into his arms. Shuffling to the side, he all but carried her over to a small bench. Sitting her down, he knelt before her, taking her hands in his own.

With a gentle hand, Lana reached out and stroked Clark's cheek. Running slender fingertips through his hair, she felt a tear slide down her cheek as she wrapped her arms around his neck and surrendered to the tears of relief that refused to be restrained.

-{()}-

That Moment, At Luthor Castle

For several seconds, his Father's desperate cries continued. A cold smirk drawn on his face, Lex crouched down to get a better look at the man who had caused him so much trouble in his life. He remembered Lionel's idea of Fatherly advice, '_Remember Lex, always be the one doing the fucking, not the one getting fucked.'_

Finding a secure center of balance, Lex watched his Father's strength wash away. Positioning his fingers into the shape of a diamond, he thought of the day his Mother died. He saw the tubes and heard the machines again as if he'd never left. From the door, he watched as his Father held his Mother's hand gently, sacredly pressing light kisses against her weak fingertips. Still wearing the suit from three days ago, Lionel looked as haggard as the frail woman stretched out on the bed before him.

Entering the room, Lex stood by his Mother's bedside. With the little strength she had left, Lillian brought up a thin hand, placing her cool fingertips over Lex's bare scalp. After licking her cracked lips several times, she whispered, "This isn't what I wanted for you, Alex."

Squeezing his eyes shut, Lex remembered how his Mother's hand slid down his face, falling lifelessly to the bed. He remembered how his Father's voice filled the room as he repeated her name over and over again.

Opening his eyes, Lex was rewarded with the sight of his Father's unconscious face. Only then, did he notice the pool of blood forming at the small of Lionel's back. Running his eyes over Lionel's face, he recalled the ebony space waiting for Lionel's name to be formed out of inlayed marble. He thought of how his Mother's face glowed whenever she looked at Lionel's face. Even across crowded banquet halls, she would glance over at him and smile widely.

Especially, Lex remembered what his Mother's answer was to the many times he asked why she loved his Father, _'Love is a mystery, Alex, that if you're lucky, you never solve.' _

Looking down, Lex stared at his hands. Even after all the times he'd washed them, he could still see the left over bits of crimson gore. Staining his skin, Roger Nixon's phantom blood beckoned to him now. '_Pathetic little man_. _He won't stop. If I let him go, he'll be back. No, this is the only way.'_

In Lex, a struggle commenced. As much a fight as ever occurred between Michael and Lucifer brewed and stormed within him. '_How am I any different now, right this minute, from the man I was the night I killed Roger Nixon?'_

Within moments, Lex had his answer. Before him, he saw the scene from earlier that day. Standing in Clark's fortress of solitude, Lex had done what he'd sworn he'd never do. He admitted he had feelings. He admitted he cared for someone other than himself. He'd been vulnerable like he was in the months that followed the meteor shower. Incredibly, Lex knew, '_It was the right thing to do.'_

To his utter surprise, Clark accepted all of it without hesitation. With a maturity most adults don't possess, Clark had reciprocated with six words that said everything. _"I do. You know I do."_

Crouched down beside his dying Father, Lex finally realized the difference between weeks ago and today and that difference meant everything. It infused Lex with a vigor he didn't know he could experience. It gave him strength to try. Standing up, he strained against the smooth, stone pillar. Soon, he felt the heavy column give. With a few more hard shoves, he managed to push the pillar off Lionel.

Pulling his cell phone out of his pocket, Lex dialed 9-1-1. "Hello, this is Lex Luthor. I'm at Luthor Castle and my Father has been seriously injured. He's bleeding and he's unconscious."

Impatiently, he listened as the operator told him an ambulance would be on its way, shortly. Flipping the phone shut, he flung the slender plastic phone across the room. After several minutes of standing across the room, he felt himself drawn to his Father's unconscious body. Looking down, he couldn't remember seeing his Father so ashen pale.

-{()}-

That Very Moment In The Kent's Storm Cellar

"What are you?" Holding Clark's shoulders firmly, Lana asked, "How did you do all that?"

Ducking his head down, Clark pulled away from Lana. Getting off his knees, he stumbled a few steps over and sat beside her. Not looking at her, Clark answered, "I don't know how. I just do it. As for what I am – I'm something that belongs on Chloe's wall."

Reaching out, Lana clutched Clark's chin, forcing him to look at her. "You listen to me, Clark. Don't you ever say that again. I don't know what you are and I don't care. Nobody belongs on that wall. No one, not me and certainly not you."

Looking directly into Lana's serious face, Clark saw nothing but honesty. Standing up, he extended a hand to her. Happy at how quickly she took it, he tugged her to her feet and led her across the room.

In a back corner, covered in an old green tarp, sat Clark's spaceship. Kneeling down before it, he pulled her down beside him. Nervously, he looked at Lana again before pulling back the green tarp, exposing the metal spacecraft. Taking a hold of her hand, Clark placed her palm against the smooth dark gray exterior.

Letting go of her hand, he let her explore. Delicately, she brushed her fingers over the inscriptions along the edges. Pausing, she let the flesh of her fingertips squeeze into the indentations, feeling their depth. Finally, after several minutes, she looked back up at Clark.

"I'm an alien. I don't know where I come from. All I know is that I'm not human."

Wide-eyed, she looked back at the tiny vessel. Spreading out her hands, she touched the sleek outer hull.

"Clark, this explains everything. It explains how you saved me over and over again. How you do the little things, like getting to school before the bus does and how you can sit at the Talon for hours after every other farm kid I know has left to do chores."

Turning, Lana hugged Clark tightly. Against his tense chest, she sighed, "This is wonderful, Clark. It all makes sense, now."

Placing shaking hands on her shoulders, Clark pushed her away. Barely keeping eye contact, he whispered, "There's more. Lana, I came down the day of the meteor showers. I'm the reason the meteors landed here. Because of me, so many bad things happened."

Sliding his hands down Lana's arms, Clark wrapped his large fingers around her petite hands. "Can you ever forgive me?"

Sliding her hands out of his grip, Lana did her best to copy Clark's gesture by placing her hands over his. "Forgive you for what?"

"For killing your parents."

Shaking her head, she couldn't help but chuckle, letting out an airy laugh. "Oh Clark, you didn't kill my parents. The meteorites killed my parents. It was a freak thing of nature, Clark. You're no more to blame for the meteorites than you are to blame for the twisters outside."

With Lana's acceptance and absolution, Clark felt a weight rise off his shoulders. Leaning forward, he took her in his arms. As she pulled him closer, their light embrace changed. Her breath grew hot and moist against his throat as he felt her lips press against his collarbone. Hugging her back tightly, he vaguely registered the rhythmic way her fingertips glanced off his back, sending shivers up and down his spine.

Inch by inch, she wound her right hand up until it cradled his cheek. Pulling away, she barely gave him a moment to think before leaning forward and pressing her lips against his.

For a second, there was only sensation – The feeling of lips sliding over his. He had to admit he liked it, but a voice screamed in his mind and a bell rang so hard between his temples that it hurt. Placing his hands on her upper arms, he pushed her away.

"Don't."

Confusion filled Lana's eyes. Searching Clark's face, she asked, "But, Why? I thought you liked me, Clark."

"I did once, but I don't anymore. I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry, Clark. You can't help how you feel. Trust me, I know."

Standing up, Clark took Lana's hands. Pulling up, he effortlessly helped her to her feet. Bending down, he recovered the spaceship with the green tarp. Walking away from the vessel, they were silent until they sat down on the bench.

"Is there somebody else?"

"Yes."

"Who?"

"I don't know, Lana."

"C'mon Clark, if you can trust me with that ship over there, then surely you can trust me to know who."

Standing up, Clark paced. After several turns, he came to an abrupt stop. Looking at Lana, he swallowed hard. "Lex. It's Lex."

"Lex? Lex Luthor?"

Quickly, Clark nodded.

"Well now, everything really does make sense. Oh Clark, are you sure?"

"Sure about what? That my crush is on a guy? Or, that the guy is Lex Luthor?"

"Both," answered Lana, a nervous giggle filling her voice. "I mean, he's so much older and richer than we are. Not to mention his reputation."

"I'm sure about everything, Lana, especially Lex. I know he's older and richer, but Lex doesn't wear the face he shows the outside world when he's with me. When Lex is with me, he's different, somehow, more himself. Just Lex. Not Lex Luthor, Multimillionaire."

"Be careful, Clark. You may be incredibly strong, but I think there may still be ways to hurt you."

Nodding, he chose that moment to look up. Noticing the stillness of the cellar doors, he stepped forward and unlocked the small portal. Lifting the right door, he looked out over his parent's farm, destroyed by the storm. Looking over at the house and barn, he breathed a sigh of relief at seeing the house and barn left, for the most part, intact.

Opening the left hand door, Lana squinted as her eyes sought sanctuary from the sun. Lifting a hand, she looked down at the road and saw Clark's parents pulling up. Looking up at Clark, she saw the fear on his face. Frowning, she said firmly, "Clark, don't worry. I won't tell anyone that I know, not even them, until you tell me it's okay."

"Thanks, Lana."

-{()}-

Two Hours Later

Metropolis General Hospital

The ambulance ride wasn't so bad. Even dealing with all the nurses hadn't been too much of a strain. Now, the helicopter ride from Smallville Community hospital was something entirely different. Riding in the cockpit, the pilot tried to get Lex to sign an autograph for his kids as he flew them back to Metropolis. The man seemed totally unaware that Lex's Father was behind them, strapped to a stretcher. Snatching the offered pen and paper, Lex offered, "Here, let's do this. You act like a well-paid government employee and I'll make personalized autographs for your three little girls."

Smiling the pilot took off, raising the noisy craft into the air. An hour later, they landed on the helipad at Metropolis General Hospital. In a flurry of movement, a paramedic team surrounded the craft. Pulling Lionel from the back, the hospital staff carried their patient into the hospital. Left alone on the cold helipad, Lex jumped from the helicopter, thankful for the feel of anything solid under his feet. Turning back, he was true to his word. With a cold stare, but a simple smile, he handed the pilot the promised autographs. With a two-finger salute, the helicopter pilot smiled widely as he took off bound for Smallville.

After the helicopter was gone, Lex rushed into the hospital. Finding the nearest nurse, he asked for his Father's status. He was led to a private room where he was told to watch some TV, read a magazine and in general stay out of the way until someone could come and give him an update on Lionel's condition.

An hour later, a doctor dressed in green scrubs entered the room. Silently, the doctor crossed over to where Lex was sitting on one of the room's two small loveseats. The doctor sat down on the coffee table in front of Lex. Leaning forward, the young-looking doctor said, "Mr. Luthor, your Father is currently being transferred to the ICU. He lost a great deal of blood and injuries were sustained to his lower back and pelvis. We hope to have him out of the ICU within the next three days, but we're looking at a long road. We expect it to take up to several weeks for him to recover from the blood loss alone. Once stable, he will need to start physical therapy."

Looking at the doctor, Lex placed his left ankle on his right knee. Then, he leaned over his legs, his arms draped over his left leg. "Doctor, you know who my Father is, don't you?"

"Yes, of course."

"Then, spare no expense in the course of his treatment."

Unfolding his limbs, Lex stood up. Buttoning his jacket, he continued, "I'm leaving now. I'll be around as will a number of my Father's subordinates from LuthorCorp. I'll have my secretary, Sheila, fax you a copy of the approved visitor list tomorrow."

Stepping away from the loveseat, he crossed the room and opened the door. Turning back, he ordered, "Call me immediately if there is any change in my Father's condition. Good or bad."

He stayed long enough to watch the doctor nod. Stepping out into the hallway, he pulled the door shut behind him. Walking down the corridors, he found the exit quickly and rushed out to the street. Flagging a taxi, he ordered the cabbie to take him to Luthor Towers. As he sat back in his seat, he practiced the speech he would make to the Board of Directors.


	7. The Road Good Intentions Paved

The Road Good Intentions Paved

Look at this man, so blessed with inspiration,

Look at this soul, still searching for salvation.

"Don't Know Much" performed by Linda Ronstadt and Aaron Neville

Last Day Of The School Year, May 13, 2002

Smallville High School

"Temporary Labor Needed – All Shifts Available," proclaimed the bulletin. Stapled to the community board next to the counselor's office, the bright green notice stood out from the other, mostly handwritten advertisements for field hands.

Every few minutes, a pack of students would pause and look at the board's few offerings. Like every year before, mostly farm work was offered, so the notice from KRYco made quite an impression. More than one student pulled out their notebook and a pen to take down the human resources phone number before heading into the counselor's office to retrieve a work permit. Among those who eagerly considered the possibility was Clark Kent.

"I thought you were staying on the farm, Clark," mentioned Pete as he watched Clark scribble KRYco's phone number down.

Closing his notebook, Clark shoved the binder into his backpack. Taking a few steps to the right, he pushed open the already ajar door to the counselor's office. Looking back at Pete as he entered the office, Clark said, "I am, but that sign says there are positions available in every shift. I could work at the farm during the day and work at KRYco in the evening."

"Damn Clark, when are you going to sleep?"

"I'll manage. Besides, my parents could use the extra money, right now."

"Well, I guess."

Their trip into the counselor's office was brief. Miss Wilson apparently had expected a big response to KRYco's ad because she had a high stack of avocado green permits resting on the corner of her desk. The moment Clark came into view, she asked, "Can I help you?"

"Do you have any work permits?"

With a wide, knowing smile, Miss Wilson pointed at the stack and answered, "Right there. Help yourself."

"Thank you, Miss Wilson."

Quickly, they left. A couple feet outside the door, they stopped in their tracks at the sound of their names being shouted from the other end of the long hallway. Turning toward the din, they were graced by the sight of Chloe and Justin rushing up to meet them. In their arms, Chloe and Justin clutched thick bundles of thin newspapers.

Shining brightly, Chloe handed them a copy of the Torch as soon as she was within arms-length. "Hello, Gentlemen. Here's the last issue of the Torch for the school year."

Taking the offered papers, Clark and Pete proceeded to follow Justin and Chloe down the hall to the wire rack, paper stand next to the front doors of the school. As Justin and Chloe loaded the bundles into the wire rack, Pete and Clark read through the final issue.

Shaking his head, Clark mentioned absently, "Has it been a year already?"

Nodding, Justin rubbed his forearms against his shirt in a vain attempt to remove newsprint from his mobile casts. "I know exactly what you mean, Clark. It seems like yesterday I was still in traction."

Quickly, Chloe wrapped her arms around Justin. Resting her head on his right shoulder, she placed her right hand on his chest as her left arm wound around his back. Sliding his arm across her shoulders, Justin pulled her closer as Pete read the headline from the back page.

"Summer Vacation: The student body of Smallville High shares their plans."

Standing beside Pete, Clark skimmed the responses quickly before saying, "Wow, I guess a lot of people are going to be working for KRYco."

Nodding, but not picking her head up off of Justin's shoulder, Chloe remarked, "Yeah, it'll give LuthorCorp a run for its money where Human capital is concerned. My Father told me he's worried they might lose some permanent staff to the KRYco plant once it officially opens."

'_I wonder how Lex is handling that?'_

"Hey everybody," called Lana, a little too cheerfully, as she walked up to the group.

In a broken chorus, they answered, "Hey Lana."

Rubbing her hands together, Lana stared intensely at each member of the group. "For my good friends, I have a proposition: Free drinks at the Talon. Want to come?"

Nodding eagerly, Pete answered, "Yeah, you bet."

Squinting her eyes, Chloe stood up straight with her arms crossed over her chest, distancing herself from everyone around her, including Justin, as she asked, "What's the catch?"

At the same time, Clark and Justin turned toward Chloe and exclaimed, "Chloe!"

Putting her hands up, Lana confessed, "No. Don't get mad at Chloe. She's right. There is a catch. I'm kinda short staffed. Two of my waitresses quit on me, last night. It appears they only worked long enough to pay off their Spring Formal gowns. So basically, I'm in need of manpower. Please, you guys, help me out. I'm really, really desperate."

Smirking, Chloe looked up and down at the sight of Lana Lang standing before her, hands folded as if in prayer. Shifting her weight onto her right leg, she asked, "Speaking of the Spring Formal, what happened to you and Clark? You never showed."

The smile drained from Clark's face. In silence, he searched for a quick response, but found himself at a loss.

Beside him, Lana went ashen pale, but found her voice, "Uhh. The winds picked up so much that they slammed the front doors shut. By the time I got here, we were locked out."

Letting out a loud laugh, Pete joked, "Damn, Clark, you have got to have the worst luck of anyone in the world."

Tapping her fingers on the soft flesh of her upper arms, Chloe asked, "But, if you were locked out, where did you go?"

Quickly, Lana replied, "When we couldn't get the door open, we just went to the Talon and went down into the cellar."

Squinting harshly, almost not showing her eyes at all, Chloe mentioned, "But, I heard Whitney's truck was found on its side off of Route 90."

Playing with her fingers, Lana's voice became a whisper as she stared at the ground. "I don't know. I guess a twister picked it up."

To the left of Chloe, Justin took in the exchange, noting curiously the way Lana tugged at her fingertips, twisting them viciously. Stepping forward, he wrapped his arm around Chloe's shoulders, gripping her shoulder as tightly as he could. "Well, I guess for modesty's sake, we'll stop the questioning there. I think my imagination is perfectly capable of conjuring up what you all did while alone in a small, dimly lit room."

Taking a deep breath, Chloe opened her mouth to ask another question. The question died on her lips as Justin leaned over and kissed her soundly. Pulling away, she moved to protest when Justin smiled at her and said, "Come on, honey. Leave 'em alone. You wouldn't want anyone asking about what we did after getting out of the storm shelter."

Blushing bright red, Chloe ducked her head and whispered, "No, I guess not."

Glancing over at Clark, Justin winked. In response, Clark nodded subtly and smiled.

Shifting back and forth between Justin and Clark, Lana couldn't help but feel a rush of suspicion as she spread her hands wide and asked, "So, what do you guys say?"

"Well, seeing how I kinda owe you big, right now, for the whole visions saving my life thing. You can count on me. Just give me plenty of Mrs. Kent's apple pie and I'll be your happy slave."

"You've got yourself a deal. I bought extra pies from Mrs. Kent just in case."

"Where Chloe goes, I follow." Lifting his hands up, he twisted them one way then the other as he continued, "I don't know how much good I am with these, but I'm willing to help."

"Can you write easily enough?"

Slumping his shoulders, Justin pounded a loose fist against his chest as he replied, "Yes, me Justin can write. Can read good, too."

"Come on. I didn't mean it that way. I just meant you could do phone orders while I play hostess."

"Sorry, Lana, I have a tendency to revert to bad comedy. I'd be honored to do your phone orders."

"Well thank you. That really helps. I won't be stuck in the office all night."

Furrowing his brow, Clark asked, "Do you expect a lot of people?"

"Yes. Very much so. It's the last day of school."

Walking over to the news rack, Lana picked up a copy of the Torch and opened it to page three. Pressing a finger to the right corner of the page, Lana pointed out a 6x9 advertisement offering buy one, get one free on all coffee and twenty percent off all food, so long as you brought in the ad on the last day of school.

Once everyone was looking at the coupon, Lana continued, "It was a ploy to get people to think of the Talon during the summer."

Nodding, Clark said, "Oh, good idea."

Glancing at Clark, Lana answered, "Yeah, Lex thought so, too. Problem is I need staff and a lot of it. Instead, I had two available waitresses and now I've got none. Before, I was going to be a little short staffed. Now, I'm just overwhelmed."

Well, you can count on me, Lana," said Clark.

"Thank you, Clark."

One by one, everyone in the group turned and looked at Pete. With his arms crossed, Pete reluctantly agreed. "Okay, I'll do it, but I'm not wearing an apron."

Nodding sharply, Lana extended her right hand toward Pete. "Deal."

Just as Pete and Lana's hands touched, the first bell sounded. The loud ringing sent the student body into a mad scramble to get to homeroom. As Lana turned to run for class, she yelled over her shoulder, "Meet me at the Talon after school."

-{()}-

A Couple Hours After School

Talon Café

Every table was filled. Practically all the dishes were being used. Luckily, Lana's kitchen staff showed up and worked vigorously at cleaning sink full after sink full of coffee mugs and pie plates. In the back office, Justin sat, taking down pick-up orders. In the front, Lana circulated through the throng of customers and delivered the occasional order when needed. The coupon coup was a great success so Pete, Chloe and Clark found little time to sit as they rushed from the kitchen bar to the waiting tables.

Walking onto this frantic stage, Lex entered the Talon and smiled at the sight of it. Looking around at all the paying customers, he did a double take at the sight of Clark standing in front of a group, taking down orders. Biding his time, he waited until Clark excused himself from the table before approaching him. Quietly, he walked up behind Clark and whispered into his right ear, "I hope this isn't your idea of upward mobility."

Turning around suddenly, Clark looked at Lex curiously as he answered, "Huh?"

"The waiter gig only pays well in New York, D.C., Boston and L.A. Everywhere else it's a dead end that's strictly commission based."

Looking down at his order pad and the apron tied securely around his waist, Clark replied, "Actually, I'm just helping out. Lana was short-staffed, so I agreed to lend a hand."

Bringing his left hand up to stroke his jaw, Lex said, "So, it's much worse than I thought. You're working for free."

At the sight of Clark's nodding head, Lex leaned in towards Clark and whispered, "Clark, never work for free. Understand?"

"What's the big deal?"

"The big deal is your time should be worth more than nothing."

Crossing his arms over his chest, Clark stated, "Lana is my friend and she needed me. By doing this – I make her happy. That's payment, enough."

'_You really are too good to be true.'_

"So, are there any free tables?"

"I don't think so, but give me a minute, maybe I can find someone who's just waiting for their check."

Placing a hand on Clark's chest, Lex shook his head. "Don't. Far be it from me to take away a table from a paying customer whose money is going in my pocket."

Letting his fingers drift to Clark's shoulder, he asked, "Are you staying until the place closes?"

Lana chose that moment to crash the party. Walking up from behind Clark, she asked sharply, "Clark, have you taken those orders to the front, yet?"

"Sorry, I'm right on it."

Nodding at Lex, Clark rushed off to the kitchen bar with his order. Simultaneously, Lex and Lana followed Clark's departing form. Shaking free of their reverie, Lana looked at Lex and inquired, "Lex, what brings you here?"

"Just checking to see how our little experiment is working."

"From what I can see it's a great success."

"Yes. Well. Let's see if any of them come back tomorrow."

Pausing for a second, Lex noted the way Lana just nodded and surveyed the tables. Impressed by her lack of offense, Lex observed, "I must say, Lana, I am impressed by your ingenuity."

"I'm not sure I understand what you mean, Lex."

Looking out over the café, Lex watched Chloe walk by with a platter of empty coffee mugs and pie plates. He watched Clark head out from the kitchen bar, balancing a tray full of steaming cups. Keeping his eyes on Clark's approaching form, he answered just as he came within earshot, "I mean the enlistment of your friends as free labor. I'm really impressed, Miss Lang."

Stopping in mid-step, Clark looked over at Lex and said, "I thought you just told me that working for free is a bad thing."

"For you, it is. As your friend, I'm looking out for your best interests. As the primary investor in this business, I'm also looking out for my best interests. Speaking of which, you should deliver those before they get cold.

"Right on it, boss."

Again, Lex and Lana watched Clark's retreating figure. Breaking away from the sight, Lex turned to Lana and said, "Free labor helps secure larger profits, but don't do it again. You'll have the Labor Board breathing down your throat, in a second, if you do."

"Sorry, Lex, I didn't know about that. Besides, the only other option would have been to shut down the Talon and that would have been horrible."

"It's not the only option. You have this problem again – Call me. I'll have Sheila call in temp workers or, if necessary, I'll assign workers from my office. Understand?"

"Of course. I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry, just know better, next time."

Soon, Lex and Lana became aware of the six foot one shadow falling over them. Looking at Lana's right, they saw Clark, fumbling with his empty tray. Once he knew he had their attention, Clark turned to Lana and said, "Lana, table six is asking for the manager."

"What happened?"

"Don't know. It's Pete's table."

"Where's Pete?"

"I don't know."

Walking by, flinging her empty tray about, Chloe inquired, "Did you just ask about Pete?"

"Yes, do you know where he is?" replied Lana.

Playing absently with her tray, Chloe answered, "He told me he was going on a break. Of course, that was over half an hour ago."

"Of course," said Lana, sighing loudly again. Looking at Lex, Lana excused herself. "I really need to see to this."

"Of course."

Once Lana left, Chloe stepped forward, running her fingers over the edge of her tray. "So, Mr. Luthor. I hear your Father was seriously injured by the twisters that fell a few days ago."

"Miss Sullivan, you must have incredible sources. Even the Daily Planet hasn't caught wind of that story yet."

"Well, I do have really good sources."

Beside Chloe, Clark reached out and placed a hand on Lex's arm. "Lex? Are you okay? Is your father alright?"

"I'm fine. Thank you for asking, Clark."

Glancing at Chloe, Lex inquired, "Are we off the record?"

"Sure."

Running his eyes over Chloe, Lex stood silently for a second before speaking. "To answer your question, Clark – No, my Father is not alright. He's partially paralyzed. They don't know if he'll ever have full mobility again."

"I'm sorry to hear that, Lex."

Shrugging, Lex chose his words carefully. "In reality, my Father's infirmity couldn't have come at a better time. Now I wield his shares of LuthorCorp stock and I have taken over his position as head of the Board of Directors. The situation has made possible certain opportunities that previously seemed unattainable."

Crossing her arms over her chest, Chloe asked, "What do you mean by opportunities?"

"Careful, Miss Sullivan, this is supposed to be off the record."

For a second, Chloe searched for a suitable response. Finding none, she resorted to stomping away in a huff. Watching Chloe's angry form depart, Clark observed, "She does that a lot around you."

"I have that affect on reporters."

"I am sorry about your Dad."

"Thanks, Clark. He and I have never been very close, but it's one thing to have a bad relationship with one's Father, it's quite another to have no chance at ever reaching an understanding with the man."

Reaching out, Clark rubbed Lex's shoulder soothingly. In response, Lex placed his right hand over Clark's hand and smiled. "It's okay, Clark. Anyway, before we were so rudely interrupted, I was wondering if you were staying until the Talon closes."

"That's the plan."

"How are you getting home?"

"Walking, I guess, or maybe catch a ride with Chloe and Justin."

"No. The Talon closes at nine o'clock. I'll be here fifteen minutes after that. Understand?"

"You don't need to go through any trouble for me, Lex."

"Well, I know that, Clark."

Pulling his hand off Lex's shoulder, Clark let his fingertips glide over his arm. "Okay, I'd really like that."

'_Cute move, Kent,'_ thought Lex as his smile widened. "Good, I'll see you then."

Turning toward the exit, Lex left without a goodbye. After the door closed behind him, Clark exhaled loudly and spun around, heading for the kitchen bar.

On the far side of the bar, Chloe was mixing a mocha cappuccino. Looking up, she smiled at Clark when he reached the bar. Suddenly, to Clark and Chloe's surprise, Lana approached them with fury. Her every movement punctuated by anger, Lana walked up to the bar and waved at Clark to come closer. "Clark, can you get table six a round of Mocha Lattes on the house. Oh, and give them all slices of your Mother's pie while you're at it."

Staring at Lana's tense figure, Chloe and Clark exchanged a glance. Stepping forward, Clark asked, "Is everything okay?"

"No, Clark, everything is not okay. I am so going to kill Pete when I get my hands on him."

"What happened?"

"Table six is full of football players. They say Pete threw a mug at one of them. Luckily, it was an iced cappuccino, or this would be so much worse, right now."

"I know those guys, Lana. They're jerks. They must have said something to Pete to make him do something like that."

"No, Clark, don't defend him. What Pete did was unacceptable. You would never do something like that no matter what anybody said."

Leaning toward Lana, Clark whispered so only she could hear, "Well, I have the satisfaction of knowing I could kick any of their butts anytime I wanted, but choose not to."

Staring dreamily into Clark's eyes, Lana smiled. "Well, I guess that can help one's self esteem, huh?"

"Maybe, most of the time though, it just leaves me frustrated."

Turning back to the bar, Clark found Chloe had filled his order. Taking the tray full of mugs and pie off the counter, Clark left for table six. As Clark departed, Lana couldn't stop staring at his retreating form. Sighing loudly, Lana remarked, "Trust me, Clark, I know all about frustration."

Lana didn't realize she'd said it out loud until Chloe passed her on the right side. As she balanced a tray full of assorted caffeinated beverages, she whispered into Lana's ear, "Beware, that way lies madness."

Blushing red at Chloe's words, Lana retreated into the back office. As she opened the door, she saw Justin hunched over the desk, talking on the phone. A couple feet away from him, a pen hovered over an order pad. From the doorway, she overheard him talking. "Okay, so that's one café mocha, two decaf cappuccinos and three slices of apple pie. Yeah, it is made by Mrs. Kent. Actually, people have been ordering that all night. Let me check if there's still some available."

Looking up, Justin saw Lana standing in the doorway. He saw how her eyes were riveted on the pen that had written the order on the pad. With a shaky voice, he asked, "Lana?"

As Lana brought her wide-eyed gaze to bear on him, Justin freaked. All around the room, bric-a-brac flew off of shelves and desks, smashing on the floor. Closing his eyes, Justin sat very still for a second before the items stopped flying. When he opened his eyes again, Lana stood right in front of him.

Leaning over, Lana opened the top drawer of her desk. Standing back up again, she flashed some blank gift certificates at Justin. Closing the drawer softly, Lana smiled at him and said, "There are two whole pies left. Thanks for doing such a good job, Justin."

"Thanks, Lana."

Turning away, Lana walked to the door. Pausing to pull the door shut behind her, Lana looked back at Justin's shock filled expression. With a smile, Lana winked at Justin before closing the door.

-{()}-

9:15 p.m.

Talon Café

"Can you still feel your feet?" inquired Lex as Clark slid into the passenger seat.

"I feel fine. Why?"

"Are you serious? You have been standing the whole time, right?"

"Yeah, and?"

"How can your feet not feel like lead weights?"

'_Oh, feet are supposed to hurt. I get it.'_

"Well, I'm on my feet all day on the farm. Maybe, I'm just used to it."

"More beneficial effects of the incredible farm boy workout, hmm? I'm telling you, Clark, we should market this thing. It could make us a fortune."

Rolling his eyes, Clark shook his head slightly at Lex's joke. Smiling widely, Lex turned the key, bringing the engine to life. Pulling out onto the road, he glanced over at Clark and asked, "What are your plans for the summer, Clark?"

"Well, help my parents on the farm and I'm thinking of working for KRYco."

Curling back his lips as if from a bad taste, Lex inquired, "Doing what? Clearing meteor rock?"

A visible shudder ran through Clark. "No. Their ad said they had construction jobs available, too."

"What are they offering in the way of pay?"

"$8.00 per hour for unskilled labor."

Shaking his head, Lex kept his eyes on the road as he pulled onto Route 90. "I'll offer you $8.50 an hour to work as a pencil pusher for my office."

"Why would you do that?"

Glancing at Clark, Lex lifted his foot a little from the accelerator. Slowing down from sixty miles per hour to fifty, he looked past the windshield to the dark, lonely road. "Because Clark, it concerns me that you do not know your own worth."

A little offended, Clark ducked his head a bit and stared up at Lex's profile. "Excuse me?"

"You're a bright, mature young man who is capable of much more than hard labor."

Shrugging, Clark couldn't help but feel his chin set rigidly. As Lex's voice borrowed a distaste filled accent at the words "hard labor," his anger grew. All his life he'd been the poor kid whose friends were the children of judges, doctors and plant managers. All his life, Clark watched his Father work far too hard for far too little money in return, but his Father had instilled pride in Clark – The kind of pride to which you have to be poor to cling. Yes, Jonathan Kent had endowed Clark with the desperate pride of the workingman that is never in short supply, mainly because it's free.

Trying to let the rush of righteous indignation ebb a bit, Clark carefully said, "It's honest work."

"Yes, it is, but it's not for you."

"Why is that?"

"Clark, believe me, you are not meant for menial labor or mindless work. You are destined for greater things. I truly believe you are going to make the world a better place, someday. I don't know how, but I do know it doesn't involve unskilled labor."

"You know what? Now, you sound like my Dad."

"God, forbid." Glancing at Clark, Lex couldn't suppress a look of horror.

"Y'know, he really doesn't hate you."

"Keep saying that, Clark. You may actually believe it, someday."

Stopping in front of the Kent house, Lex let the engine idle. Not too quickly, Clark unlocked the door, moving to exit the vehicle. As his right foot touched dark earth and his body pushed off from the seat, he felt Lex's hand on his arm. Looking back, he gazed down at Lex. Stretched across Clark's mostly vacant seat, he asked, "So, what do you say about that job?"

"I'll think about it."

Nodding, Lex let go of Clark's arm. Shifting in his seat, he waited until Clark closed the car door. A second later, Lex tore out of the driveway, speeding toward the Castle.

Standing still, Clark watched the car disappear down the road. Once the car vanished from view, he turned slowly and walked up to the front door. Sighing loudly, he opened the door. Once inside, Clark kept his back to the door as he closed it with a quiet click.

Standing in front of the door was a rigid Jonathan Kent. His expression was grim and his crossed arms were clenched high. At the sight of him, Clark inhaled sharply, prepared for the fight.

"Was that Luthor's car I saw?"

"Yeah, Dad."

"I don't like you hanging out with him, Clark."

"I know, Dad. Look, I'm tired. Can I just go to bed this once without the 'Luthor's are bad' lecture?"

Nodding, Jonathan let his son pass by him. As Clark started up the stairs, Jonathan Kent called out from behind him, "This isn't over, Clark."

Clark never looked back. He just nodded and kept going upstairs.

-{()}-

May 14, 2002

Kent Farm

One could practically taste the smells in the air. The scent of pancakes, bacon and sausages wafted through the walls and up into the second story of the Kent family home. There, in a room across the hall from his parents, he laid on his back and breathed in the wonderful aroma. Smiling against his will, Clark considered his life and thought '_Things aren't so bad.'_

At that moment, the sun broke over the horizon. The room once blanketed in darkness now filled with a heavenly blue-gray glow. Stretching, Clark sat up as his Mother's voice cut through the peaceful morning. "Clark! It's time for breakfast. Come on. Get up."

Using super speed, he showered, dressed and ran down the hall. Coming to a quick stop at the top of the stairs, Clark walked down the stairs at a Human speed. Walking into the kitchen, he passed Jonathan. Holding a thermos of coffee, Jonathan stared at his son with tired eyes. Hitching his head back an inch, he acknowledged Clark's presence as he passed him. Instantly, Clark nodded back. Silently, he watched his father leave, heading for work.

"Clark."

Turning around, Clark saw his Mother's worried face. Looking up from her chopping block, she flinched a little at the slammed front door. Darting her eyes back and forth from the door to Clark, Martha said, "So, I heard Lex drove you home, last night."

"Dad told you."

"Yeah, many times," replied Martha. Turning back to her cutting board, she finished chopping an apple.

"Mom, can I ask you a question?"

"Of course, Clark." Placing the knife down, Martha picked up a towel. Turning around, she leaned against the counter as she dried her hands. "What is it?"

"Umm. Last night, Lex offered me a job doing some office work. It pays decently well and I was thinking it seems like a good way to bring in some extra cash."

Concern slowly crossed Martha's face until it filled every line. "Clark, I don't want you worrying about our finances."

Looking his Mother directly in the eyes, he replied, "Mom, I'm not a little kid anymore. I see how things are, especially since the herd died. Even with the insurance check, you and Dad are struggling."

Placing a hand on Clark's shoulder, Martha seemed momentarily surprised at how high it was. Sadness filled her eyes as she reminded, "Clark, we need you here on the farm. Any money you brought in would only go to hire farm hands to replace you."

"I could do all my chores before I leave and if anything unexpected should come up, then I could do it when I get home," replied Clark.

"Clark, I don't think your Father would appreciate you working for Lex."

"Mom, you know that Lex isn't a bad guy."

Looking back up, Martha eyes dawned with recognition for a moment. The next second, her eyes were just weary. "I know, Clark. Listen, I'll present this carefully to your father, okay?"

"Thanks, Mom."

Reaching out, Clark swooped her up in a tight embrace. Her feet dangling off the ground, Martha threw her arms around her son and held on for a minute more. Once he carefully placed her back on the floor, she turned and pulled a small bundle of envelopes out of the drawer under the counter.

Turning back to Clark, she handed the bundle over to him. "Here are the invitations."

Glancing over at the kitchen door, Martha searched for any trace of Jonathan before sliding the bottom card out. Tapping the envelope with her index finger, Martha revealed, "I made this one especially for Lex. Make sure you tell him that."

"He'll be glad to hear that."

"Well, I get the feeling he's suffered a lot from not having someone around to mother him."

"I get that feeling sometimes, too. Sometimes, I think he's very lonely."

Placing an arm around his waist, Martha hugged her son. Feeling Clark's arm squeeze around her shoulders, Martha patted his chest. Looking up, she assured, "Well, between the two of us, we should be able to take care of all that."

-{()}-

Four Hours Later

Luthor Castle

Without announcement, Clark entered Lex's office. Behind him, he could hear Sheila's protests, but waved her off. In front of him, he could see Lex standing behind his desk, packing a large briefcase. Looking around, he noted all the construction scaffolds and temporary roof supports, not to mention the din of hammers, drills and buzz saws. As he crossed the room, Lex looked up.

"Clark, to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?"

Pulling an invitation from his jacket pocket, Clark replied, "I came by to give this to you. My Mom made it especially for you."

_'Did she?'_

Carefully, he took the envelope and tore open the dark blue paper. Sliding the card out, Lex flipped the card open and read aloud, "Hope to see you there. Remember to bring an appetite with you this time."

Laughing quietly, Lex placed the invitation back into the envelope. Looking over at Clark, he remarked, "Your Mother is entirely too good to me."

"She likes you."

"I know. That's what's so amazing."

"June 21st, 2002. Sweet sixteen, huh?"

"Yeah. Y'know, I've been told one gets to ask whatever they want on their 16th birthday."

"Do you have your questions prepared, already?"

Looking into Lex's eyes, Clark answered, "It's just one question, really."

A sincere smile filled Lex's face, stretching across his cheeks and rising up into his eyes. "I can't wait to hear it."

"Are you sure about that because I could ask it now."

"No. The anticipation makes me want to hear it all the more."

Changing tracks easily, he asked, "So, have you given any thought to my proposal?"

"Yeah, I have. I'd really like to have this job, but I don't know if my Dad will go for it. Which is a problem because both of my parents have to sign the work permit. But, thankfully, my Mom is helping me with that."

Lex moved to speak, but was cut off by a particularly loud hammer. Biting his lip, he returned to his briefcase. Picking up a few more folders and sliding them easily into the correct slots, he waited out the noise. Finally, the insistent banging ceased. After pausing for a second, Lex said, "Hopefully, that'll be completed by the time I get back. I have business in Metropolis for the next couple of weeks, but don't worry I'll be back in plenty of time for your birthday party."

"Two weeks?"

Looking up, Lex felt a deep sinking in the pit of his stomach. In Clark's eyes, he saw someone who'd be waiting for him to return. _'You're better than I deserve.' _ Shaking free of his inner musings, Lex replied, "Can't be avoided, I'm afraid."

Snapping his briefcase shut, Lex grabbed onto the handle and slid it off the table. Swayed by the weight of it, he bent slightly to the right. "You can tell me your answer when I get back, okay?"

"Okay. Goodbye, Lex."

"Goodbye, Clark."

-{()}-

Twenty Minutes Later

Kent Farm

Strong and sound came the knocks on the Kent's front door. With a squeak of a hinge and the creak of old wood, the door opened in response. Upon seeing his visitor, Jonathan Kent let out a barely shrouded groan at the sight of Lex Luthor standing on his front steps.

"Clark's not here," growled Jonathan, moving quickly to close the door in Lex's face.

Pressing a hand squarely against the wood, Lex kept Jonathan from closing the door. "Actually, I'm here to speak with you, Mr. Kent."

Pulling the door open a little bit, Jonathan glared at Lex. "What do you want?"

"I want to talk about Clark's future."

Jonathan moved to shut the door again. "That's my concern, not yours."

Pushing harder against the door, Lex said, "Mr. Kent I have offered your son a position at LuthorCorp for the summer, but he won't accept it until you give the green light."

Smiling cruelly, Jonathan laughed, "That's not likely to happen."

Pulling the door open all the way, Jonathan explained, "Look, I don't like you. I don't like you hanging out with my son. I'm certainly not going to encourage Clark to see even more of you."

Now that the door seemed to be safely open, Lex slid his hands into his jacket pockets. "I know your opinion of me, but this isn't about you and me. It's about Clark. His only other option is to work for KRYco as unskilled labor."

"It's honest work."

"Yes, as Clark has told me, but an office position at LuthorCorp will look much better on a college application. In fact, LuthorCorp offers scholarships to its employees and their families."

Gripping the edge of the door tightly, Jonathan let out a heavy breath laced with a sharp laugh. "That's always the answer with you, isn't it? Just throw some money at it and hope it goes your way. Well, not this time, Luthor."

Cocking his head to the side, Lex inquired, "Are you really going to sacrifice Clark's future because of your dislike for my family?"

"No, I'm turning you down because I don't like you."

Tipping his head back, Lex looked at Jonathan without emotion. "Mr. Kent, you're a hard-working man with principles. I can respect that, but I know that for all your hard work, you still can't afford to give simple things to your son. Do you really want that life for Clark?"

With every word from Lex's mouth, Jonathan's pride grew more and more enraged. Finally, at Lex's question, Jonathan slammed his hand against the door and said, "How dare you come onto my property and speak to me that way."

Stepping forward, Lex stood on the threshold. "I dare because I see a lot of potential in Clark. I see no reason why he couldn't leap over the tallest building in a single bound. I believe he's destined for greatness, but he's not going to find that here."

That said - Lex took a step back. Before him, Jonathan stood quietly, gripping the door with both hands. Turning, Lex walked away. Getting into his car, he never looked back at the still open door. Pulling out of the Kent driveway, he hit Route 90 and turned toward Metropolis.

-{()}-

Later That Night

The Kent's Master Bedroom

Weary from the day, Jonathan and Martha slowly prepared for bed. Pulling off their clothes with a groan, they were quick to slip into their comfortable sleepwear. Drawing back the covers, they rested their tired bodies on the old mattress. Reaching over, Jonathan turned off the beside table lamp. In the darkness, they wiggled under their blankets until they met each other in the middle of the bed. Like most every other night, Jonathan laid on his back as Martha pressed her cheek against his broad chest.

Unlike most nights, Jonathan could feel the tension in Martha's shoulders. As he draped his left arm over her, he heard her whisper, "Jonathan?"

Rubbing her back in a futile attempt to get his wife to let him go to sleep, Jonathan answered, "Hmm?"

Jonathan felt her rub her cheek against his chest. Sighing, he felt her jawbone pop back and forth as she spoke. "Jonathan, Clark mentioned to me earlier that he's been offered a job for the summer."

_'Not you too, Martha.' _Sighing loudly, Jonathan braced himself. "Is that right?"

In response, Martha nodded, pressing harder against his pectorals on each downward pass. "Clark said he's willing to work here on the farm in the morning, then work at Lex's office during the day."

_'Damn that man, he's got my own wife working for him, now.'_ Responding to her news, he said, "I see."

Gently, she placed a hand on his chest. "He just wants to help, Jonathan. Now, I told Clark that he doesn't need to be worrying about the bills, but he's not a child and we can't hide our problems from him with a trip to the lake anymore."

_'Clark wants to help me. Feels he needs to help me.'_ Jonathan gripped her shoulder a little tighter. "I suppose."

Pushing up, Martha picked herself up off of Jonathan. Looking down at the spot from which she heard her husband's steady breathing, she whispered soothingly, "He's so determined, Jonathan. You should have seen him. He reminded me so much of how you are when an idea gets in your head that refuses to leave."

_'Damn it. I don't want Clark to have to do this. Don't want to have to take money from my own son.'_ Swallowing hard, he replied in a cracked voice, "Did he?"

Though he couldn't see her, he knew she was nodding. He heard her take in a deep breath before she started speaking again. "Yes, he did, Jonathan. He gave me the work permit, today. I told him you and I would discuss it and I'd give it back to him, tomorrow. Signed or unsigned."

Wiggling away from Martha's warm body, Jonathan sat up. After a couple deep breaths, he reached over and turned on the bedside lamp. _'Damn that man. He was right. I hate that I need Clark to do this.'_

Glancing over at his wife, he watched how she squinted against the light. In the lines of her face, he saw the passing years. In the blond strands woven throughout her red hair, he saw the beautiful woman he'd always loved. In her green eyes, he saw a hoping, a pleading.

Sighing deeply, he asked, "Where is it?"

Reaching over to her nightstand, she quickly pulled over the green permit, a book and a pen. "Right here."

_'Damn him to hell.'_ Taking the pen in hand, he signed the permit and handed it back to Martha. "Here you go."

Gingerly, Martha took the paper, the book and the pen away from Jonathan and placed then on the nightstand. Turning back to her husband, she leaned over and gave him a long, drawn out kiss.

"What was that for?"

Tilting her head to the side, Martha let her hair hang down by her face, covering her shoulder. Glancing up at Jonathan, she sighed, "For just being you."

Smiling, he turned off the light. Soon, they were once again in the center of their bed, but like so many times before, sleep would not greet them for some time to come.

-{()}-

June 14, 2002

Metropolis General Hospital

Business took longer than he'd anticipated. Really, Lex expected to be back in Smallville weeks ago, but the Board of Directors refused to give him anything easily.

_'They're my Father's pawns, not mine,'_ Lex reminded himself.

Walking through the antiseptically clean halls of Metropolis General Hospital, Lex saw the next meeting as the last one he'd need to have in Metropolis - A city that no longer held the draw it once did. Opening the door to his Father's private suite, he saw his Father sitting in a large armchair, watching the news. Glancing about the room from the standard hospital bed to the kitchenette against the far wall to the wall length windows that displayed a panorama view of Downtown Metropolis, Lex observed, "I see they've moved you from the ICU."

Smiling proudly, Lionel boasted, "Yes, they did and a whole day before they initially said I could."

"I know. I have the staff keep me up to date with your progress. I know everything that concerns you medically."

Glancing at Lex, Lionel picked up the remote control and turned off the television. "Well, let's just say I know a few things, too Lex. Like, I know about the boy."

"What boy?"

"Clark Kent."

_'Where did you hear that from?'_

Trying to look nonchalant, Lex sat down in one of the guest chairs to the left of Lionel. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes, you do. What is it? Does the Kent boy stare at you with puppy dog eyes and say that he sees nothing but candy hearts and sentimental old love songs in you? Don't be naive. He's a commoner. He sees your fancy cars and fancy clothes. They must have seemed like wondrous, unattainable things to him until he noticed your interest, that is."

"You don't know what you're talking about. Clark Kent has no interest in my money or your money."

"Does it really matter? You can't keep him. You must know that or do I have to remind you again of how the Articles of Incorporation for LuthorCorp were written."

"Of course not. You've only been telling me about them since the day I was born. I just don't see how that's relevant, now."

"Those articles applied to me, Lex. They will apply to you, too. Looking at my current state, you might want to consider another engagement."

"What's the point? I just end up breaking them anyway."

"You were only two years old when my father died. He was sick for years before he finally passed."

Cutting Lionel off, Lex continued the tale, "Yes, yes, I know. You worried he'd die before you had an heir."

"Well, of course. Without you, Lex, I would have lost my right to LuthorCorp. The same thing could happen to you."

"Just why do you think you're still alive?"

"I see."

Standing up, Lex looked down at his Father and said, "Yes well, I thank you for your advice concerning Clark, but quite frankly, Clark isn't Victoria. Also, you're not likely to die anytime soon, not if your money has anything to say about it."

"Lex, Lex, can't you see how this will end? One, the Kents will never allow it. Two, just visiting your life upon this boy will destroy the innocence you so cherish."

Standing perfectly still, Lex said through clenched teeth, "That's not true."

"Yes, Lex, it is. Tell me, don't you ever worry about what you may expose the boy to?"

Unable to find an answer, Lex just let his mind drift over the faces of all the people in the last year with whom he'd had sex. Meeting his Father's intense gaze, he listened as Lionel warned; "You can't protect him from the reality of you, forever."

Stepping away from his Father, Lex walked across the room. At the door, he paused. Looking back at his Father, he thought over his words before opening the door. Leaving the room, he carefully pulled the door closed.

Standing in the hallway, Lex felt lost. Putting one foot in front of the other by sheer force of will, he placed distance between himself and Lionel. After a brief elevator ride, he found himself on the ground floor. On the wall in front of him, he saw a possible solution. Following the large arrow, Lex came to the open lobby of the hospital's walk-in clinic.

Walking up to the nurse's station, Lex placed both hands, palms down on the countertop. "Your clinic is anonymous, correct?"

Shrugging, the nurse answered, "Yeah."

Leaning forward, Lex used the voice he normally reserved for the Board of Directors. "It had best be."

The nurse drew back, her mouth agape. Fumbling about for something to say, the nurse stuttered, "Yes, of course. What do you need?"

"I need all the tests done."

Comprehension filled the Nurse's face. Pulling out a clipboard, the nurse placed a sheet on it and handed it over to Lex. "Fill out everything but, the sections asking for your personal information and signature. A number will be assigned to you. In three days you need to come back in with the number and the test results will be given to you."

Nodding, Lex took the clipboard. Standing at the counter, he filled out the medical history form quickly and turned it over to the nurse. The nurse scanned it for completeness before filling out a series of slips. Handing the slips to him, the nurse pointed Lex toward a door to the left. "Go in there and given the nurse those slips."

Nodding, Lex simply did as he was told for once in his life. Later, as a young nurse drew blood from his arm, he played his Father's words over and over again in his head. Watching his blood fill six small tubes, Lex tightened his fist, refusing to flinch from the pain. Silently, he swore, _'I can try to protect him. I can try.'_


	8. Blow Out Your Candles

Blow Out Your Candles

Do we dare to cross that line,

Between your heart and mine?

Would I lose a friend,

Or, find a love that will never end?

"What If I Said" performed by Anita Cochran and Steve Wariner

June 21, 2002

Kent Farm

He laid on his back, breathing calmly. A minute ago, he heard his bedroom door open. Now, he could feel the person standing beside his bed. He felt watched, but not concerned. Instead, he felt protected. A fluttering of fingertips on his forehead, brushing a curl out of his eyes, signaled the person's unwillingness to stand by silently any longer. Opening his eyes, Clark said, "Hey, Mom."

Smiling, Martha leaned down and kissed Clark on the forehead. "Hey birthday boy. Time to wake up and get dressed."

Stretching like a cat, he sat up lazily. Looking up, he smiled as his Mother placed her arms around him, hugging him tightly. Pulling away, she tipped his head back and sighed, "Sixteen."

"Yep."

"Soon, you'll be all grown up."

"I'm pretty grown up, now."

"Don't be so eager to grow up, Clark."

Slowly, Martha combed her fingers through Clark's hair. By degrees, her expression shifted from melancholy to appraisal. "You should get you hair cut. I think your Father's done setting up the tables. I'll tell him to get the clippers out."

"Okay, Mom. I'll be right down."

Taking a moment to kiss Clark on the top of the head, she walked to Clark's bedroom door. Pausing in the doorway, she said, "Okay, I'll go lay down some newspaper."

A few minutes later, Clark came stomping down the stairs. In the middle of the living room, he saw the step up chair resting in the center of a blanket of newspapers. Beside the chair, he saw Jonathan. In his Father's hands were the only clippers that ever cut Clark's hair.

As Clark entered the living room, his Father looked up with a smile. "Hey sport, I hear someone needs a trim. Step up to the chair."

As he had every four to six months since he was adopted by the Kents, Clark sat on the step up chair and waited while his Father put the clippers down. A minute later, Jonathan spread a towel across Clark's chest. Drawing the ends of the towel together, he held the towel together with one hand as he asked, "That too tight?"

"No, that's fine."

With a clothespin, Jonathan secured the towel. Picking up a hairbrush, he started brushing Clark's hair back. Reaching for the clippers, he brought the sliding blades up to Clark's hair. Swiping the clippers across the first section, he watched with shock as the blades shattered, crumbling into tiny bits of stainless steel.

Whipping around in his seat, Clark stared in horror at the ruined clippers. Looking up at his Father, he apologized, "I'm sorry, Dad. I didn't know that would happen."

Staring at the grinding clippers, Jonathan paused long enough to turn the useless gears off before saying, "It's okay Clark, but now I don't know what to do about your hair."

Running his fingers through his hair, Clark said, "It should be okay for today. I'll figure something out later."

Stepping to the left, Jonathan dropped the clippers into a trashcan. Shrugging, Jonathan sighed, "Well, let's clean up and go help your Mother finish setting up."

Jumping off the seat, Clark reached behind his neck and undid the clothespin. As he removed the towel, silvery bits of metal sprinkled down onto the newspaper. Watching the slivers twinkle as they fell, he spoke sadly. "I'll clean up in here, Dad. You go help, Mom."

"Okay. See ya outside."

After Jonathan left the house, Clark drew the newspaper up and rolled it into a ball, careful not to let any metal slivers escape. Taking the bundle to the trashcan, he paused. Bending down, he picked up the broken clippers. Staring at the mangled blade guards, Clark thought, '_Why did this have to happen today?'_

-{()}-

About An Hour Later

Route 90

"Thanks for taking time to come to Clark's party with me, Whitney," said Lana, as she drove down Route 90.

Tossing his head to the side, Whitney smiled. Running his left hand along Lana's thigh, he replied, "It's no problem, Lana. I only have a couple more days left on my leave, so I'm just glad to spend time with you."

Taking her right hand off of the steering wheel, Lana grabbed his hand and placed it on the bench seat. Placing her hand back on the steering wheel, she looked at the road stretched out before her. "I'm glad you're here, Whitney."

Soon, Lana could see the turn off that doubled as the Kent's driveway. Turning the steering wheel smoothly, she directed her Aunt's old Ford truck up the drive. Coming to a gentle stop, she quickly undid her seatbelt and opened the door. Before Whitney could reach out for a kiss or a hug, she was out of the car.

Sighing loudly, Whitney pulled the door latch roughly. The second his feet hit the ground; he slammed the door shut, causing the truck to shake. Following Lana with his eyes, he watched her grab Clark's gift bag out of the back storage compartment. Walking to the front of the car, he waited for her and remembered the events of the night before.

Last night, Whitney recalled that they had dinner and laughed at old times. After dinner, they sprawled out on the sofa and watched television. With Lana sitting back against the sofa arm and her legs propped across his thighs, they laughed at some sitcom Whitney had never seen before. In the middle of a commercial, he couldn't resist dragging her over by the ankles until her ass pressed against his thighs. Quickly, he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer until her chest was flush with his own. Taking a hold of her chin, Whitney didn't notice Lana wasn't smiling. He just noticed how soft her lips were when he kissed her.

Pulling away, he kept his eyes closed as he whispered, "I love you."

The following silence made Whitney open his eyes. Before him were Lana's angry eyes. Only then, did he feel the tension in her muscles. Only then, did he see how her hands were rolled up into small fists, pushing against him. He'd let go of her immediately after that..

Instantly, Lana sprang up. With fury fed movements, she pushed her feet into her shoes, snatching her keys off the coffee table as she did it. Helplessly, he had watched her flee, never quite sure what he'd done wrong.

Pulled back to the present, Whitney felt Lana wrap her hand around his arm. Looking at her, he was happy to see a wide smile spread across her face. Gently, he placed his right hand over hers. Bending his arm, he led her up the dirt road. As they walked up the drive, they appeared to be the perfect, happy couple.

At the top of the drive, Clark was waiting. His parents walked up behind him and joined in the welcoming party. Although he tried not to, Clark couldn't help but gawk at Whitney's new appearance. Stepping up to Whitney, he moved his head from side to side looking closely at Whitney's close cut hair. Looking down into his eyes, Clark said in awe, "Wow! Whitney, I almost didn't recognize you."

Letting go of Lana's hand, Whitney ran his right hand over his stiff, blond stubble. "Yeah, I know. The jarhead look is a definite departure."

Stepping forward, Jonathan slapped Whitney on the shoulder and said, "Well, it looks good on you, Whitney."

"Thank you, sir."

"How long are you home?" asked Jonathan.

"I'm afraid I only have a four day pass, sir. I go back in two days, sir."

"Whitney, relax. The sir thing is unnecessary."

"Of course, sir," replied Whitney a moment before a bright red blush filled his cheeks. Smiling shyly, he apologized, "Sorry, Mr. Kent. They sorta drill it into your head."

Laughing loudly, Jonathan placed a hand on Whitney's back. Pushing Whitney toward the picnic tables set up next to the house, Jonathan asked Whitney more questions about the Marines.

Looking at Lana, Martha said, "It must be nice to have Whitney back home even if it's for just a short time."

"Of course."

"Well, I've got to check on the food so I'll see you two later."

Extending a small, metallic red gift bag toward Martha, Lana asked, "Do you have someplace I could put this?"

Taking the bag by the thin, braided handles, Martha answered, "Sure, I'll put it with the other presents."

Once Martha was safely inside the house, Clark turned to Lana and asked, "How are things with Whitney, really?"

"Not great."

"Are you going to break up with him?"

"I don't know. We've been together since I was fourteen, Clark. I don't know anything but Whitney."

Running his hand through his hair, Clark got a flash of memory from this morning. Glancing at her, he offered, "Sometimes, life throws you a curveball. I guess what really matters is how we respond to it."

Watching his hand, Lana followed it as it played in his hair. "You're probably right, Clark. Problem is, right now, I feel like I'm striking out."

Placing an arm around Lana, Clark rubbed her shoulder. Looking down, he smiled kindly at her sad eyes. Tensing a bit, he glanced over to where Whitney was talking animatedly with Jonathan when she placed her head lightly on Clark's chest. Relieved at the sound of a roaring engine, Clark pulled away from Lana, giving her shoulder one last squeeze before turning toward the driveway.

With a curious chugging sound, Chloe's car pulled up to the Kent driveway. Squeaking loudly, the brakes engaged, bringing the car to a grinding halt. Finally coming to a full stop, the engine turned off with a sigh of relief. With a pop and a creak, the car doors opened. Tumbling from the small car, Chloe, Justin and Pete slammed their doors closed before walking over to where Clark and Lana stood waiting.

"Hey guys. Glad you made it."

Stopping a couple feet from Clark, Chloe placed her hands on her hips. "And, just where do you think I'd rather be on a day like this?"

"Hunting down the latest meteor freaky link?"

Smiling, Chloe rushed forward and threw her arms around him. "Oh, that's why you're my Clark. You know me so well."

Staggering backwards a couple steps, Clark wrapped his arms around Chloe. "I should. I've only had to put up with you since the eighth grade."

Pulling away from Clark, she slapped him on the stomach. "Oh fine, so that's what I get. Well, I'm just going to have to find someone who really appreciates me."

Taking a step back, Chloe ran her arm around Justin's waist, snuggling up to him. "Lucky for me, that someone is right here."

Holding Chloe tightly, Justin nodded at Clark. "Hey Clark. Happy birthday, buddy."

Stepping forward, Pete chose that moment to grab Clark's arm and say, "Help me. These two have been doing this all day."

Reaching out to Pete, Justin asked, "What have you been feeling left out? Come here and give us a kiss."

Leaning back sharply, Pete recoiled from Justin. The shock on Pete's face was priceless. Everybody started laughing. After a minute, Pete waved Justin off and joined in the laughter.

Doubled over with laughter was how Martha found them. Walking up to the group, she said, "Well, isn't this a happy sight."

Like a chorus, Chloe, Justin and Pete sing-songed, "Hello, Mrs. Kent."

Chuckling softly, Martha mentioned, "Why don't you all go over to the tables and save Whitney from hearing how Clark's Father scored the winning touchdown at the state finals back in 1978."

Rolling his eyes, Clark said, "Not that story, again. Come on guys. Whitney is truly at my Father's mercy."

This time, Martha joined in with the laughter. Shaking her head a bit, Martha countered, "It's not that bad."

"Now, go. All of you," ordered Martha. Noticing the brightly wrapped gifts in Pete's hands, she held out her hands. "Give those to me. I'll put them with the rest."

Handing over two boxes, Pete pleaded, "Tell me you baked."

"A cake and a pie."

Slapping his face lightly, Justin joked, "Well, there goes my girlish figure."

Slapping Justin's arm, Chloe asked, "What is with you?"

Shrugging, Justin answered, "Just my inherent charm."

Crossing his arms over his chest, Pete interjected, "More like your inherent twisted sense of humor."

Raising her voice, Martha said, "Okay. That's enough from both of you. Take it to the tables."

As Martha turned away, four "Yes, Mrs. Kent" and one "Yes, Mom" rang out behind her. Shaking her head, she smiled all the way back to the house.

Clark and company made short work of the stroll over to the tables where they found Jonathan in the midst of the state finals of 1978. Slapping his Father on the shoulder, Clark halted the tale in mid sentence, garnering a thankful glance from Whitney. Sitting across from Whitney, Clark rolled his eyes dramatically in the direction his Father. Silently, Whitney glanced up at Jonathan, barely suppressing the need to laugh.

Quickly, the group surrounded Whitney. Sitting beside him, Lana held his hand as he prepared to field questions.

"How's the service?" asked Chloe as she sat on the small bench at the end of the table.

"Tiring."

Sliding onto the bench next to Chloe, Justin tapped his fingers against his plastic hand braces. "One thing I'm happy to have the hands for. In case of war, no chance of being drafted."

As Justin started to laugh, Pete hissed from his seat next to Clark, "Twisted sense of humor strikes again."

"Hey, just being me."

"Yeah, well you could try being you with some manners," argued Pete.

Leaning across the table, Lana reminded Pete, "Don't talk, Ross. You're still in the doghouse as far as I'm concerned."

Confused, Whitney looked first at Lana and then to the other people sitting at the table. Bringing his eyes back to her, he asked, "What happened?"

"Pete knows what he did?"

Crossing his arms over his chest, Pete stuck out his lower lip and sulked. "Those jerks deserved it."

Extending his open hands in the direction of both them, Clark mediated, "Guys, that was over a month ago. Let it die."

Resting her chin on her fist, Lana mumbled, "That's easy for you to say. It wasn't your profits that Pete bit into."

From the seat adjacent to Lana, Justin mentioned, "Of course, if you count all the pie we ate that night, then we all kinda bit into your profits."

Shaking her head, Lana couldn't help but smile. On the other side of Justin, Chloe looked at Justin and sighed, "You are so strange."

Gazing into Chloe's eyes, Justin asked, "But you love me anyway, right?"

"You better believe it, Mister," answered Chloe, a moment before drawing Justin into a quick kiss.

As Chloe and Justin parted, they had eyes only for each other. As Chloe blushed under Justin's scrutiny, Lana could only stare longingly at their open affection. Absently, she registered the moment Whitney placed his arm around her shoulders, but didn't respond. She didn't pull away, but she didn't lean into the gesture either. Just when she thought she couldn't feel any worse, Martha called out, "Look who I found."

Turning their heads quickly, everyone looked over. To everyone's surprise, walking next to Martha was Lex Luthor. Jumping up from his seat, Clark swung his leg over the bench and walked up to them. "Lex. You made it."

Noticing the eerie silence of the previously animated table, Lex leaned over and whispered into Clark's ear, "I'm not late, am I?"

Shaking his head, Clark grabbed Lex's elbow, escorting him to the table. Leaning toward Lex, he answered quietly, "No, you're just in time."

"Good."

Flicking his hand at Pete, Clark shoed Pete down the bench. Straddling the bench, Clark patted the hard wood between him and Pete before swinging his left leg over the board. Pausing, Lex took in the sight of the jeans and t-shirt clad teenagers before reaching down and unbuttoning his dark copper tinted business jacket. Hitching up the matching slacks, he stepped over the bench. Lowering himself to the bench, he stared back at the wide-open eyes surrounding him.

Trying to get comfortable, Lex tugged at his tie, loosening it enough to undo the top button of the matching, shiny black shirt. Placing his elbows on the table, he clasped his hands together.

Suddenly, a firm hand landed on his shoulder. Lex glanced over at the hand, following the arm attached to it until he was looking directly at Martha's kind face. Rubbing Lex's shoulder, she said, "Well, now that everyone's here. We can get on with it. Did you remember to bring an appetite like I told you?"

"Yes, ma'am."

Patting Lex's shoulder, Martha looked at Jonathan and titled her head in the direction of the house. "Jonathan, could you help me with the food?"

Nodding, Jonathan followed Martha into the house.

From Lex's left side, Pete observed, "You're dressed awfully formal for a birthday party."

"Well, I just got in from Metropolis."

From Lex's right, Clark asked, "I thought your business was only going to take a couple weeks. Why are you only getting back, now?"

Looking at Clark's honest face, Lex remembered the negative test results and the compulsory counseling session he'd received that morning. "Well, last minute considerations kept me for an extra couple of weeks."

"Well, you're here now. That's what matters."

"Of course, I'm here. I promised you that I would."

From his left, Lex heard Pete remark, "Yeah and a Luthor's word is his bond."

Glancing to his left, Lex noted Pete's hostility. Glancing to his right, he noticed the anger filling Clark's face. Looking over his shoulder, he saw Martha and Jonathan come out the house, balancing bowls and baskets. Turning back to Clark, he asked, "What's for lunch?"

Blinking a few times, Clark shook off his anger and answered, "Fried chicken, mashed potatoes, corn or the cob, rice, mixed vegetables, cornbread and biscuits. Oh, and for dessert, Mom made a cake and a pie."

With surprise, Lex's eyebrows rose high. "Were they expecting more people?"

"No."

Reaching the table, Martha and Jonathan placed the baskets and bowls around the table. As Martha placed a wicker basket covered with a cloth rooster in the center of the table in front of Lex, she looked down at him and asked, "Lex, have you ever had my pie?"

"No, I can't say that I have."

Stretching to place a bowl of steaming chicken flavored rice next to the gaily-colored rooster, Martha's voice was a little strained as she said, "Well, that's something we'll have to remedy, isn't it? Make sure you save some room."

"I'll make sure I do that, Mrs. Kent."

"Well, see that you do." Shifting the bowls on the table, Martha placed her final bowl filled with mashed potatoes on the wood picnic table. Standing straight up, she pulled three large spoons from her pocket. With a cloth napkin, she wiped each down before sticking it into one of the three bowls. Walking over to the other side of the table, she sat down between Whitney and Jonathan.

Picking up the basket of fried chicken, Clark announced, "Let's eat."

Immediately, everyone reached for something except Lex. He just stared at the rooster nesting before him. Cocking his head from side to side, he inspected the yellow jersey print curiously, not quite sure what to do with it. Finally, Clark noticed Lex's dilemma and lifted one of the quilted wings and stuck his hand into a hole carved in the side of the chicken. Pulling his hand out, Clark held a warm buttermilk biscuit up for Lex to see. At that moment, everybody noticed Lex's surprise and laughed as he haltingly stuck his hand into the cotton bird and pulled out a biscuit.

Watching the friendly manner in which everyone interacted, Whitney mentioned, "Y'know, I'm beginning to feel like Rip Van Winkle which is unreal since I've only been gone six weeks."

"A lot can happen in six weeks," noted Chloe just before stuffing a spoonful of mashed potatoes into her mouth.

Holding a buttered ear or corn between his fingers, Whitney stated, "Okay, Miss Reporter. Fill me in."

As Whitney took a large bite from his corn on the cob, Chloe swallowed hastily. Drawing a sip of lemonade from her glass, she paused for a moment with her hand spread beneath her neck before taking up the challenge. "Okay. Let's see. The biggest news is the opening of the KRYco chemical plant."

Licking his lips, Whitney savored the taste of real food as he asked, "KRYco?"

Nodding, Chloe speared a piece of summer squash. Using the steamed vegetable as a pointer, she flung her fork about as she said, "Yeah, apparently they think that Smallville is the perfect place to set up shop."

Swallowing down a mouthful of fried chicken, Pete stated, "I heard they came to Smallville because they were able to buy the old warehouse and the surrounding land for cheap."

Nodding at Pete, Jonathan laughed, "Well, at least that sounds more like a corporation."

Suddenly, Jonathan sat straight up. Glancing at his wife, he was graced with a frown and a quick glance in Lex's direction. Sighing loudly, he rolled his eyes and took another bite from a large breast of chicken.

Sucking on his fingers, Justin joined in the gossip. "Y'know what's weird. They're clearing away all the meteor rock from the site. I know because this guy at school I know got hired on last month moving rock."

Shaking his head, Lex wiped his mouth with his napkin. Placing the napkin back on the table, he asserted, "No, the weird thing is that no one knows what they're doing with the meteor rock."

Resting his previously busy utensils, Clark looked at Lex's profile and asked, "What do you mean?"

Looking at Clark, Lex answered, "I mean, some of the larger rocks are going to Met U. and some to the KSUs, but the rest are being trucked away to." To finish his point, Lex waved his hands in the air.

Leaning forward, Martha asked, "Do you see a problem with that, Lex?"

Glancing at Martha, Lex answered, "I always have a problem when I don't know something."

Through a mouthful of cornbread, Pete stated, "What's the big deal, anyway? It's just a bunch of worthless rock."

Staring at the food on his plate, Clark replied, "Makes you wonder what else they're doing. Yeah, there were a lot of meteors at the old warehouse, but why bother to move all but the largest."

Nodding, Lex agreed, "I had a LuthorCorp scientist go over to them. He said they're being very careful to eliminate all but the slightest trace of meteor rock from the site."

Swallowing a spoonful of rice, Chloe theorized, "Hmm. Maybe they know something we don't about the meteors."

Shrugging off Chloe's comment, Justin mentioned, "Could be they're afraid of side effects."

Nodding, Lex argued, "Perhaps, but it's futile. This whole town is packed with meteor rocks. I'd be surprised if one could go five feet in any direction without hitting one."

Shaking his head, Clark countered, "Nah, they're not that common everywhere, just at the major crash sites."

_'Do you know something I and the entire geological community doesn't, Clark?' _thought Lex as he slowly answered, "Is that so?"

Across the table, Lana watched Lex stare intensely at Clark's concerned face. Clapping her hands once, she got everyone's attention. "I think we're all getting very carried away here. We're going on like this because we just don't know very much about them."

Nodding, Clark flashed a thank you at Lana with his eyes. "Lana's right. We're just speculating here."

Holding up her index finger, Chloe stated, "Speculation is the cornerstone of journalism."

Squinting at Chloe, Clark asked, "I thought facts were the cornerstone of journalism?"

"No. Fact is what comes after speculation."

Leering at Chloe, Lex inquired, "Miss Sullivan, are you sure you're not interested in that job at the Inquisitor?"

"Ha. Ha. Very funny. If you're so smart, Mr. Luthor, why don't you enlighten us on what KRYco is?"

"Okay."

Taking a deep breath, he continued, "KRYco is a "S" Chapter close corporation incorporated in California in 1989. It has one million shares outstanding held in the names of eight families consisting of 38 voting members."

Everyone at the table dropped their food down onto their plates. Coughing a couple times, Jonathan placed his elbow on the table and pointed at Lex. "Why and how do you know so much about this company?"

Staring back at Jonathan, Lex answered with a steady tone, "Why? Because I make it a point to know things. How? Ninety-five percent of what I told you I got off the California Secretary of State website."

"And, the other five percent?" inquired Jonathan.

Sitting up straighter, Lex let the corner of his lips slowly turn up. "That I had to request in writing."

Next to Jonathan, Martha glanced back and forth from her husband to Lex and back again. Somewhere along the third sweep of her eyes, she caught Clark staring at her, pleading with her to do something. Doing the first thing that came to mind, she stood up and asked, "Who wants cake and pie?"

Around the table, cheers went up at the prospect of Martha's cake and pie. Well, cheers came from everywhere but from Jonathan and Lex who were still in the middle of some epic staring match. Stepping over the bench, Martha tapped Jonathan on the shoulder. "Jonathan, would you come help me carry everything out?"

"Sure, Martha."

Everybody at the table followed them with their eyes. As the group watched, Martha frowned and leaned over. With a scowl, she whispered something to Jonathan. By his reaction – A face filled with shock followed by an expression similar to a puppy being kicked – It couldn't have been good.

"See what you started?" said Pete as he stared angrily at Lex.

Barely making an effort to glance at Pete, Lex turned toward Clark and asked, "So, Clark have you gotten all the paperwork into the office, yet?"

Happy for a new topic of conversation, Clark replied, "Yeah. I got it signed by the school administration and I gave it to Sheila about a week and a half ago. I'm all set to start Monday morning."

From behind Lex, Pete asked, "You're working for LuthorCorp, Clark?"

"Yeah, Lex got me a job."

With a grimace on his face and a quick glance at Lex, Pete asked, "And you're helping on the farm?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. I've asked this before and I'm going to ask it again: When are you going to sleep?"

Nodding in agreement, Chloe placed her chin on her hand. "Yeah Clark, that's a lot to take on. Are you sure you can handle it all?"

Chiming in, Lana said, "Oh Clark, that's too much for just one person."

Suddenly, Whitney slammed his glass down on the table, making an audible bang. Looking back and forth from Pete to Chloe to Lana, Whitney said, "Why don't you all lay off of Clark?"

Momentarily stunned, Clark sat with his mouth open for a second before saying, "Thanks, Whitney."

Shaking his head, Whitney replied, "No problem. I know how it is, Clark. Sometimes you just got to do what you got to do."

"Exactly."

With a slam of a door, the group became aware of Jonathan and Martha returning with a cake and a pie. Jonathan balanced the round double layer cake with one hand while he shielded the lit candles with his other hand. Placing the cake down in front of Clark, Jonathan took a second to use one of the candles to relight two of the other candles. Standing back, Jonathan took a pie from Martha and placed it on the table.

Stepping to the side, Martha placed her left hand on Lex's right shoulder at the same time she placed her right hand on Clark's left shoulder. Bending down, she smiled at Clark and said, "Go ahead, make a wish."

Looking past his Mother, Clark glanced at Lex. Closing his eyes, he leaned forward and blew out the candles. Opening his eyes, he found all the candles blown out. Smiling widely, he watched as Martha stood and reached forward. Picking up a carving knife, Martha started slicing the cake.

Across from Clark, Lana rested her chin on her folded hands. Staring dreamily at Clark's happy expression, Lana asked, "What did you wish for, Clark?"

"Not telling."

Next to Clark, Chloe joined in with Lana, "Aww come on. You aren't superstitious, are you Clark?"

"Doesn't matter. I'm not telling you."

Leaning forward, Lex stated, "Leave Clark alone. All he's doing is practicing his own version of Pasqual's wager."

Narrowing his eyes, Justin asked, "Pasqual who?"

Looking at Justin, Luthor explained, "French philosopher. Pasqual made an argument against Atheism. The argument was called Pasqual's wager and basically went: One should believe in God because if there is no God, then you've lost nothing but if there is a God and you don't believe then you've lost everything."

Staring back at Lex, Justin loudly sighed, "Now, that was just deep. Pasqual's wager, huh?"

Nodding, Lex replied, "Yeah."

"I'm going to need to remember that."

"Well, enough deep thoughts. It's dessert time." With a final slice, Martha finished cutting up the cake. Placing one piece at a time on a plate, Martha handed the plate to Clark. As Clark handed the plate to Chloe who in turn passed it further down the line to Justin, Martha sent more cake along the way until everyone had a piece of cake.

Busy thrusting forkful after forkful of cake into his mouth, Pete remarked, "You are the best baker ever, Mrs. Kent."

"Thank you, Pete."

Looking over at Lex, Martha asked, "How do you like it, Lex?"

"It's very good. Thank you, Mrs. Kent."

For the next several minutes, no one spoke. They were too busy eating. As second helpings of the cake started making the rounds, Justin broke into the pie. After that, restraint was a word of the past. Everyone had at least one serving of cake and pie, however Clark, Pete and Justin wowed the crowd by eating three servings of both cake and pie.

After licking the last remnants of frosting from his fork, Justin patted his stomach and said, "Yep, my girlish figure is definitely a thing of the past."

To which, everyone at the table laughed in response.

Groaning from an overly full stomach, Martha held her stomach with her left hand while pushing off the table with her right. "I think it's time for presents."

Together, Jonathan and Martha left the table and headed for the house. At the table, Whitney and Lana pushed bowls and plates down the table making room for the presents. Returning a few minutes later with all the gifts, Jonathan and Martha placed the presents on the table. Stepping back, Jonathan wrapped his left arm around Martha's waist.

Closing his eyes for a second, Clark reached out and snatched the first thing his fingers touched – A thin envelope. Opening his eyes, Clark read the front, "From Pete. Thanks, Pete."

"Hope you like it, Clark."

Peeking inside the open envelope, Clark's eyes grew large as he pulled the card out. Opening the bright red cover, Clark found two tickets to the theatre, concession coupons and $10 dollars in extra Edward's Theatre gift certificates. Looking through the concession coupons, Clark exclaimed, "Wow, this is great, Pete."

"I'm glad you like it. So when do you want to go?"

Arching an eyebrow, Clark shot a sideways glance in Pete's direction. "Who says I'm taking you?"

"Aww come on, man. Best friend, remember?"

"I see, so this gift was meant to be the gift that keeps on giving."

"Well, I wouldn't say that, exactly."

Reaching around Lex, Clark punched Pete in the shoulder. "Tell me, when is your schedule going to be free from the mayor's reelection?"

"We'll work it out. Your secretary can call my secretary," joked Pete.

"Oh yeah, I definitely need to consult my calendar before making any plans," said Clark, continuing the joke.

Throwing her hands up, Chloe waved at Pete and Clark frantically. "Stop it. Stop it. Stop it. Not the imaginary social schedule routine again. You guys are worse than watching an old Abbot and Costello movie."

Laughing at Chloe's desperate words, Pete and Clark reached around Lex and first brought Clark's fist down on Pete's fist then Pete did the same to Clark. Between chuckles, Pete remarked, "That reaction is half the reason why we do it, Chloe."

Standing up, Lana reached over and grabbed her gift by its braided handles. Extending the gift towards Clark, Lana said, "Okay, enough fun at Chloe's expense. Open my gift, Clark."

Sobering a bit, Clark took the bag from Lana. Nodding his thanks, he untied the handles. Peeking inside the shiny red bag, Clark dug through the white tissue paper. Gingerly, he pulled a small bijoux box out. Flipping open the lid, Clark gasped at the sight of a silver I.D. bracelet. Carefully, Clark picked the piece of jewelry off the velvet pad. Watching the sun reflect off the smooth surface, Clark sighed, "Lana, this is beautiful."

"Do you really like it?"

Nodding absently, Clark continued to stare at the bracelet. Running his fingers over the grooves in the band. "Yeah. This is great."

"Turn the I.D. plate over."

Turning the I.D. plate over, Clark read the single word with a whisper, "Hero."

"I think you've done enough to deserve this, but you don't like people to make a fuss, so that's why it's on the back."

"I don't understand."

Tilting her head to the side, Lana looked at the wood tabletop. "Well, it's so your being a hero is easily concealed. See, when you wear it, no one can see that you're a hero."

"That's a good idea, Lana. I love it. Thanks," replied Clark, wrestling with his large fingers, trying to put on the bracelet.

Suddenly, two hands appeared. Placed on Clark's wrist, Lex's fingers grasped onto the clasp and brought the bracelet together. Sliding the I.D. plate over until it was on the top of Clark's wrist, Lex turned the slip of curved silver over and gazed at the bold block lettering. Nodding with approval, Lex flipped the plate back over and let go of Clark's wrist.

Swallowing, Clark fought to regain his composure as his mouth went desert dry. Coughing a couple times, he reached over and grabbed his glass of lemonade. Pulling it up to his lips, he caught Lex's sly smile as he tipped back his head and swallowed.

Slamming his cup down, Clark looked over at Lex and said, "So, what did you get me?"

Leaning toward Clark, Lex tapped his left hand on a silver box wrapped in an elaborate gold ribbon. "Take a look."

Smiling widely, Clark grabbed the medium sized box. Tearing off the glittering ribbon, he pulled off the lid. Curiously, he placed the box back on the table. Spreading the tissue apart, he gingerly lifted out a stone sculpture. The statue depicted a gargoyle straining against its bonds with its fangs and claws extended. The stone beast stood on a stone floor base that met at a right angle with a jagged brick wall in which small cast iron chains were imbedded.

"What is that? A demon?" asked Pete.

"No, it's a gargoyle," answered Clark. "Wow. That's cool."

"I don't know, Clark. It looks like a demon to me," argued Pete.

Glaring at Pete, Lex pointed out, "Looks can be deceiving. Gargoyles are actually protectors. In fact, some of the oldest churches of Europe are adorned with gargoyles."

Narrowing his eyes, Pete's lips took on a familiar pout. "Churches in Europe, huh?"

Nodding once, Lex answered, "That's correct."

From his right, Lex heard Clark's voice sound with an edge of laughter, "Like Notre Dame?"

Turning towards Clark, Lex flashed his best "fuck you" smile. "Yes, just like Notre Dame."

Everyone at the table shifted their eyes back and forth from Clark and Lex. Jonathan especially noticed the unsaid joke that passed between the two young men. Stepping forward, he slapped Clark on the shoulder and said, "Those four are from your Mother and I."

One by one, Clark opened the four boxes. In the first three, Clark found clothes, nice clothes, but clothes nonetheless. Pulling six long sleeve shirts from two of the boxes, Clark held the shirts up for everybody to see.

"Those are nice clothes, Clark." Chloe reached over and felt the smooth cotton material, nodding with approval.

As Clark pulled four pair of slacks from the third box, he heard Pete say over his to his left, "What, no plaid?"

Glaring slightly, Clark asked, "What is wrong with plaid?"

From his right, Chloe chimed in, "Other than it's ugly?"

Turning his angry eyes on Chloe, Clark argued, "I like plaid."

Shaking her head, Chloe asserted, "You look better in solid blue."

"I disagree. Clark looks better in red," countered Lana.

Crossing his arms over his chest, Clark said, "This is crazy. It's just plaid. It's comfortable."

From his right, Lex interjected, "Clark, the production of plaid should be a crime."

His shoulders losing their rigidity, Clark slumped down a couple inches and asked, "Not you, too?"

Taken aback, Lex replied, "What are you talking about? Especially me."

Looking skyward, Clark sighed, "I give up."

Shaking his head, Clark let his head fall forward. Suddenly, he felt a gentle hand on his right shoulder. Looking up, he wasn't surprised to see his Mother looking down at him with a concerned smile. "Clark, we wanted you to have decent clothes to wear to your summer job."

"Thanks, Mom."

Nodding at the last gift, Martha said, "Go on, you have one more from us."

Opening the last box, Clark pulled out a large book. Opening it a few pages at a time, he let his fingers dance over the diagrams that were printed on each page. "A collection of star charts. I've always wanted one of these."

From behind him, Clark heard his Father's gruff, but kind voice say, "Glad you like it, son."

With clenched hands, Jonathan watched Clark tip the book to the left and show Lex the page depicting the Virgo-Coma galaxy region. Looking down at his wife, he realized she recognized his resentment and anger. The warning in her eyes was enough to chain the beast and calm him down.

Clapping her hands together loudly, Chloe proclaimed, "Okay, saved the best for last."

Picking up a small box wrapped in paper screaming out "Happy Birthday," Chloe looked at Clark sweetly and said, "Justin and I hope you like it."

Clark couldn't resist a knowing glance at Lex. They both held back their laughter as Chloe narrowed her eyes and stared at them intensely. Finally, Clark took the gift from Chloe and said, "I'm sure I will, Chloe."

Filled with energy, Clark ripped the gaily-colored paper to shreds. Opening the box, he gasped. As if he were shifting a baby chick, Clark turned the box over and drew the box away. Settled on the fingers of his left hand, Clark held a crystal orb. Inside the round glass, one could see lines and multicolored dots of various sizes. Glancing over at Chloe, Clark breathed, "Is this what I think it is?"

Tilting her head to the right, Chloe replied, "That depends. What do you think it is?"

"A map of the known universe?"

Beside Chloe, Justin said, "Got it in one."

In one swift move, Chloe grabbed Justin's arm while leaning toward Clark. "Do you just love it?"

Clark's eyes were round like saucers. His mouth hung open as he spun the globe one way then the other. "Yeah, of course, I do. Wow Chloe, I saw one of these advertised on the Discovery Channel, a couple months ago."

Laughing loudly, Chloe replied, "Hello, I know. I was there. Remember? We had to use a squeegee to get your drool off my Dad's TV."

Clark's eager expression soon turned into concern. In a serious voice, Clark stated, "This is expensive."

Waving his left hand at Clark, Justin responded, "Don't insult us. You know we'd never buy something unless it was on sale."

Justin flinched before Chloe ever got the chance to smack his arm. Taking the smack that came anyway, he giggled as Chloe yelled, "Don't say that!"

Grabbing Chloe's arm, Clark pulled her back as he said, "Chloe, it's okay."

Turning to Clark, Chloe's angry eyes softened. "You love it anyway, right?"

"Oh God, yes."

Once the gift was safely put away, Chloe wrapped her arms around Clark's neck and said, "Then it's all worth it."

A minute passed into two and still Chloe held onto Clark. Soon, Justin glanced at his wristwatch and said, "That hug goes on any longer and I'm gonna turn green."

Pulling away from Clark, Chloe turned to Justin. Her hands on her hips, Chloe couldn't keep the smile from her lips. Reaching out, she curled her hands around the fabric of Justin's t-shirt. Quickly, she pulled him into a long kiss as she whispered, "Hush, you."

Justin and Chloe's obvious display of affection made everyone at the table uncomfortable, but no one more so than Lana. With his left arm wrapped around her shoulders, Whitney felt tension fill Lana's muscles. Hoping to liven the moment, he asked, "Does anybody else need to work off lunch with a game of basketball?"

Glancing at Jonathan, Clark smiled at the small nod Jonathan offered. Looking at Whitney, Clark said, "Sounds great."

Happily, Pete exclaimed, "Let's do it."

Nodding, Lana smiled up at Whitney. "I'm in. Who else?"

Finally coming up for air, Chloe added, "I could go for that."

Shrugging, Justin withdrew. "Basketball isn't an activity I can join in."

Doing a quick headcount, Whitney asked, "Lex, you in?"

For a second, Lex leaned back and just stared at Whitney. Finally, Lex tugged on his jacket sleeves and replied, "I'll have to pass. Armani and basketball don't mix well."

Shrugging, Whitney said, "Okay, your loss. How about you, Mr. Kent?"

Scrunching his face up, Jonathan asked, "Me?"

Nodding, Whitney answered, "Yes, sir. That way we'll have 3 on 3."

Looking at Justin, Whitney proposed, "If you'd like, you could referee."

Suspiciously, Justin eyed Whitney's honest face. Once he was satisfied that Whitney was on the up and up, Justin said, "Power. Authority. But no ugly black and white shirt. Count me in."

With Justin's acceptance, all eyes turned to Jonathan. Shifting from one foot to the other under the intense scrutiny, Jonathan scratched the back of his head and answered, "Umm. Sure."

The table erupted in cheers as they argued over teams. Glancing at each other, Chloe and Lana hatched a wicked plan. Standing up, they screamed at the same time, "Clark's on our team!"

Jumping over their benches, they ran over to Clark. Grabbing him by the arms, they dragged a very surprised Clark off his bench and proceeded to pull him over to the basketball hoop nailed to the broadside of the barn.

Back at the tables, Whitney slid over to Justin, nudging him with his elbow. "Should we be concerned?"

Cocking his head to the left, Justin leaned toward Whitney as he stroked his chin with his left hand. With a glance at Whitney's serious face, Justin waved his hand in the direction of their girlfriends and said, "Nah."

Coming up behind Justin and Whitney, Jonathan patted each on the shoulder before saying, "Come on. Let's get this game started."

Joined by Pete, the four men walked to the basketball court. Left alone at the tables, Lex swung his legs over the bench and sat with his back braced against the hard wood table. From his vantage point, he watched the game commence, heard the laughter erupt.

"Feeling a little like an outsider?" asked Martha as she slid onto the bench beside him.

"I've gotten used to it."

"Y'know, it doesn't last forever. They accept you eventually. You just have to give them time."

Lex stared at Martha with an intense curiosity before light dawned in his eyes and he said, "That's right. You're not from Smallville, originally."

"Nope, Metropolis girl – Born and raised."

"So, you know how it is."

"Yes. When Jonathan and I first married, I left Metropolis far behind. We moved to Smallville. At first, it was very hard, especially on Jonathan. He was used to being the hometown hero. Suddenly, he was just that boy who married that Metropolis girl. We lived like hermits for years, but now, we're accepted. I'm accepted. You will be, too."

Taking a hold of Lex's hand, Martha assured, "It's an easy place to like. Give it time, Lex. Like I said, it only takes time and you're already ahead of the game. You have Clark and me on your side."

"That's a start."

Looking at the game, Martha shook her head at Jonathan's attempts at hot-dogging. "You'll see, Lex. Everything will be fine."

-{()}-

Sunset

Long after all the other guests left, Lex stayed. Long after the presents were taken inside, the tables cleaned and put away, he remained at the Kent farm. As the sky darkened, he found himself in a far off field, walking beside Clark. With his hands stuffed in his jacket pockets, he felt the edge wear away from the heat of the day. Quickly, a chill ran through his body as a cool breeze passed over his bare scalp.

As the sun lowered in the distance, they came to the edge of the Kent's property. At a waist high, wooden fence, they stopped to take in the sunset. As a golden shadow covered everything, Clark cleared his throat and said, "So."

"So, happy birthday, Clark."

"Thanks"

Staring at the sunset, silence fell between them. Every couple of seconds, Clark glanced at Lex. More than once, Lex caught Clark's glance, causing Clark to flush red. Finally, Lex looked at the sunset as he mentioned, "You look like you've got something on your mind."

"I do. I've got a question."

"Wanna ask me this question?" asked Lex as he continued to look out at the rippling sun.

"Yeah, I do."

"No time like the present."

Taking a few steps back, Clark looked at Lex's tense shoulders. Gathering courage, Clark asked, "Lex?"

Nodding, but keeping his back to Clark, Lex replied, "Yes, Clark."

"I was wondering if you would ever want to be more than just friends?"

With a graceful twist of his limbs, Lex turned toward Clark. Taking a single step forward, Lex closed the distance between them. Reaching up, he pressed his fingers against Clark's jaw line as he pulled his head down.

"Yes," whispered Lex just before he pressed his lips lightly against Clark's.

The first kiss was a peck. The second was not. Increasing the pressure, Lex drew out the kiss. Happily, Lex lingered on the taste of Clark's lips. Smiling against those lips, he felt Clark's trembling hands run up and down his arms.

_'So unsure. Just like I thought you'd be,'_ mused Lex as he pulled away from Clark's swaying body.

For a second, Clark's eyes clouded over. The next second brought action. Wrapping his arms around Lex, he pulled him into a tight embrace. In that embrace, he let all his tension and second thoughts fly away. Sighing loudly, he tucked his head into the crook of Lex's shoulder and pulled him even closer.

A second later, Lex tapped on Clark's back as he croaked, "Clark? Clark, need to breathe, here."

Pulling away, Clark's eyes were open wide and his hands were shaking. "I'm sorry."

"No problem. A little enthusiasm never killed anybody." Placing his hands on Clark's waist, he pulled Clark forward. "Why don't we go back, now."

Instantly, Clark's fingers dug into Lex's flesh. Looking at Lex with a pained expression, Clark shook his head. "No, I don't ever want to go back."

Laughing softly, Lex placed his left hand on Clark's cheek. "No, Clark. Just to your fortress of solitude, okay?"

"Oh, sure."

Side by side, they crossed the fields in silence. Once they reached the barn, Clark opened the door and walked inside. Looking around, he used his x-ray vision to ensure that they were alone. Turning around, Clark waited until he heard the barn door slam shut before walking up to Lex and taking him in his arms.

In the middle of the open barn, they kissed. From the first, the kisses were rough with need and hunger. Each kiss brought with it more need, but in Lex's mind bells rang out. As Clark's hands ventured out, exploring new territory, Lex remembered the counseling session from a couple of days ago. As Clark trailed kisses to his neck, Lex couldn't shake away the memory of the doctor telling him more tests would be needed in the months to come to know for sure that Lex wasn't infected. As Lex felt Clark's fingers rub and knead his ass, he pushed Clark away.

"Stop," ordered Lex.

"What? Why?"

"This is going too fast."

"For who?"

"For you."

"Come on, Lex. I'm not a little boy."

Stepping forward, Clark placed his hands on Lex's face and pulled him into another kiss. Soon, he felt Lex's tongue knock against his teeth. Opening his mouth, he felt Lex's tongue invade his mouth, not even bothering to stop the moan that followed.

For a while, Clark thought he won. With pride, he patted himself on the back for convincing Lex everything was alright. In fact, Lex's right hand pulling Clark's shirt out of his pants was the proof. Then, the pleasing hand became rough as it raked sharp fingernails across smooth flesh and reached up to twist Clark's nipple. Soon, Clark was very aware of Lex's left hand as it gripped his crotch, rubbing him through the denim fabric.

All at once, the nature of the encounter changed. Lex's hands weren't searching. They were taking, ripping, clawing. His lips weren't teasing. They were biting, invading. In response, Clark pushed Lex away. "What the hell!"

Stumbling backwards a couple steps, Lex locked eyes with Clark. "This is what you want, isn't it Clark? You want to fuck me. Well, go ahead. Maybe in your loft? On your old couch? Or, I know. I'll just bend over this bale of hay and we can give it a go, right here. Come on, Clark. This is what you wanted, right?"

"No. I mean… I mean. Yes."

Quickly, Lex walked up to Clark. Placing his hands on Clark's face, he stopped Clark's shaking head. Forcing Clark to meet his eyes, he spoke slowly and evenly, "Listen to me, I've fucked a lot of people, Clark, but I don't want to fuck you. Understand?"

Breaking away from Lex's intense gaze, Clark looked down at the ground. Rubbing his thumbs over his cheeks, Lex got Clark's attention. Again, he asked, "Understand?"

"I think so."

Smiling, Lex pulled Clark into a firm embrace. As he placed his head on Clark's shoulder, Lex whispered, "Good."

For a few seconds, they held each other quietly. Lex's arms under Clark's, they rubbed each other's backs as they turned their heads and began to kiss each other slowly.

Suddenly, Lex remembered those troubling tests and pulled away. At the sight of Clark's nervous eyes, he smiled and squeezed Clark's flanks. "I think I better be going home, now."

"Don't go, Lex. I didn't mean anything by before."

Rubbing Clark's waist, Lex covered up a wince at his grip by saying, "I know that, Clark, but I just think I should go home, right now. Especially since your parents are not fifty feet from here and could walk in at any minute."

"I forgot about them." Turning to Lex, he asked, "When can I see you again?"

"Nothing's changed, Clark. You can see me whenever you want. You know where I live and you know where I work."

"They're in the same place, Lex."

"See how easy that is?"

"Yeah."

"Good," sighed Lex as he leaned in and kissed Clark one last time.

Lingering for a moment longer on Clark's soft, moist lips, Lex gently nipped on Clark's lower lip as he pulled away. Looking at his shuttered eyes, Lex noted Clark's cloudy eyes and swaying form. Smiling smugly this time, Lex said, "See ya later, Clark."

Nodding, Clark's eyes followed Lex as he walked away. As Lex pushed the barn door open, he sighed, "See ya."

At Clark's quiet voice, Lex looked over his shoulder. For a second, he took in the sight of Clark standing in the middle of the barn, disheveled and glowing. Smiling honestly, he walked out of the barn, closing the door quietly behind him.

Inside the barn, Clark stood silently. Staring at the door, he half-expected Lex to come running back into the barn. When that didn't happen, Clark felt movement return to his body. As he heard the hum of Lex's car and the crunching of gravel as it drove away, he rubbed his hands down the front of his shirt. Shifting from foot to foot, he looked around before raising his fists and yelling, "Yes!"

-{()}-

9:53 p.m.

Nell Potter's House

Lana awoke with a start. At her window, was a dark, shadowy figure that was currently trying to climb inside her bedroom. Terrified, she pulled her blankets up to her chest and almost screamed until the person turned around. Exhaling at realizing it was Clark, she let her blanket fall down, showing off her dark green nightgown. Smiling at Clark's smiling face, she whispered, "You're really here. Clark, I'm so glad."

Across the room, Clark barely heard what she said. Stepping forward, he started gesturing wildly as he said, "He said 'yes.' I can't believe it. Can you believe it? I can't believe it. He said 'yes.' And. And. I'm so happy. I wanted to tell everyone, but I couldn't. Because, no one knows, nobody can know except you. You're the only one who knows everything. And. And. I had to tell someone or I was going to explode. So, that's why I'm here, telling you. Isn't it incredible?"

Confused, Lana closed her eyes. Rubbing her face, she reopened her eyes and looked at Clark's glowing face. "Clark, I want you to slow down and take a few deep breaths."

"Okay." Pausing, Clark concentrated on breathing. After a few deep breaths, his eyes cleared and his movements slowed. Looking at Lana, he said, "I'm calm."

"Now, tell me what's going on."

Walking across the room, he sat down next to Lana. "Lex. Tonight, I told Lex that I wanted to be more than just friends."

Deep in the pit of her stomach, Lana felt a hole forming. As it grew deeper, she said, "And, Lex said 'yes.'"

Loudly, Clark replied, "Yes!"

"Clark, keep it down. My Aunt."

"I'm sorry. I'm just so."

"Happy."

Looking at Lana, Clark leaned forward and whispered, "Yes."

Blinking hard a few times, Lana fought back her tears as she said, "I'm so happy for you, Clark."

"I knew you would be. You're always such a good friend to me, Lana."

Biting her lip, Lana fought back a scream. Letting go of her lower lip, Lana forced a smile and said, "What are friends for?"

Suddenly, Lana found herself pulled into a strong embrace. Resting her chin on Clark's shoulder, she fought her body's desire to hitch from the sobs in her throat and the tears stinging her eyes. Clutching at Clark, her hands curled into fists before letting go.

As they pulled away from each other, Clark remarked, "I better get back home before I'm missed."

With a final wave goodbye, Clark left the way he came.

Long after, he'd disappeared from her window, Lana whispered, "Goodbye, Clark."

Looking at the window, she stared silently at the darkness. She was still intent on the empty night when she felt the first tear roll down her cheek. As the solitary drop fell from her chin, she knew there would be more to come and waited for it all to start. First, her breath hitched. Then, her shoulders tensed up. Finally, she brought her hands up to her face and surrendered to the pain.

Through the blurry veil of tears, she struggled to her feet. As the sobs wracked her body, she stumbled across the room. Fumbling about frantically, she managed to get dressed. Grabbing her car keys, Lana never looked back as she walked out the front door.

Jumping in her Aunt's truck, she turned over the engine and slammed on the accelerator. Flying down the vacant roads, she continued to cry, wiping her eyes with one hand as she gripped the steering wheel with the other. More than once, she took a corner too quickly, almost crashing into a tree or wall, but each time she rounded a hairpin turn, she found she couldn't bring herself to just let the steering wheel go.

Making one last turn, Lana pulled into Whitney's driveway. Barely remembering to turn off the engine, she jumped from the truck. At top speed, she ran up to his front door and started pounding on it with all her strength.

Responding to the frantic knocking on his front door, Whitney opened the door. Instantly, he was holding an armful of Lana's trembling body. Wrapping his arms around her, he led her into his home. Kicking the front door closed, he guided her over to the living room and pushed her down until she sat on the soft sofa cushions.

Sitting beside her, Whitney grabbed her by the biceps. Shaking her slightly, he asked, "What's happened? Lana, what's wrong? Talk to me, Lana."

Crying harder at his words, Lana let her head fall forward. Squeezing her eyes shut, she cried, "Oh Whitney, just hold me. Don't ask me why. Please, Whitney. Don't ask me any questions. Just hold me."

Nodding, Whitney pulled her into his arms. Then, up onto his lap. Quietly, he held her as she cried. Rubbing her shoulder and rocking her gently, several minutes passed before Whitney felt the flood of tears ebb. After a couple of minutes more, she went limp in his arms. Tilting Lana's head back, Whitney saw her red, puffy eyes open just before he kissed her.

After he pulled back, he saw the sadness in her eyes. Wiping a tear away from her cheek with his thumb, he waited for an explanation.

As Lana looked back at Whitney, she could see the depth of his love for her etched in each worry line that framed his eyes. At that moment, she felt so sure of what to do next. In a whisper, she requested, "Tell me you love me, Whitney."

"I love you. I've always loved you."

Digging her fingers into the fabric of his shirt, she pulled him into another kiss. Longer and filled with pain, the kiss ended when she pulled back, searching his eyes. "I've been so lonely, Whitney. I've felt so empty."

"Lana, I'm so sorry. I never wanted to hurt you. I just had to leave. I couldn't stay and keep my sanity, too. I couldn't stay, but I never wanted to hurt you so much."

Looking directly at his handsome face, she whispered, as if, just now realizing, "But you're here, now. You love me. You need me."

"Yes, Lana. Always, I swear."

Winding her left hand around his neck, she spoke in an even voice. "That's all I needed to hear."

Pulling Whitney down, she kissed him. As their mouths parted long enough for them to breathe, Lana sighed with resignation, "I love you, too, Whitney."


	9. A Tale Of Two Lexs

A Tale of Two Lexs

I like you the way you are,

When we're drivin' in your car.

And you're talking' to me one-on-one,

But, you become,

Somebody else, 'round everyone else,

"Complicated" performed by Avril LaVigne

June 23, 2002

Main Street – Smallville, Kansas

In the very middle of Main Street, they stood in front of the Talon's front doors. Shifting from foot to foot, Clark waited for Lana to open the front door to the Talon, hoping to get inside and set up for Chloe's party before the guest of honor managed to crash it. To his chagrin, he was unable to impress this point upon Lana who moved slowly on what was normally her day off.

With her right hand, Lana reached around her head and dragged a lock of her hair out of her face. Patting her jacket pockets a few times, she searched for her business keys tiredly, her eyes almost shut from sleeplessness. Pulling out a big silver ring full of keys, she sighed wearily as she fumbled about for the right one. Finally finding the front door key, she unlocked the door. Pulling the door open, she pushed a button beneath the door handle to keep the lock ajar. Stepping aside, Lana opened the door wide, welcoming Clark to pass with a lazily executed sweep of her right arm.

"Would it kill you to show some enthusiasm?".

"Y'know Clark, to be able to throw a surprise party for Chloe that she won't find out about beforehand anyway is about as likely as Lex Luthor not knowing the exact moment the Tokyo stock exchange opened, in every time zone."

"You say that like it's a bad thing."

Throwing her hands up, Lana closed her eyes. With fluttering fingers, she brought her right hand up to the bridge of her nose and pinched hard. Opening her eyes wide, she blinked wildly while she spread her thumb and index finger under both eyes. Looking up at Clark, she smiled sarcastically. "This is as good as you're gonna get from me on my day off."

Looking past Clark, she saw Justin and Chloe walk up the street. Cocking her head to the right, Lana fixated on the smug smile covering Chloe's face. Nodding in their direction, she proclaimed, "Don't forget that I told you so."

Turning around, Clark's broad shoulders slumped. As he watched them come closer, he saw Justin spread his arms wide and shrug. Shaking his head, he waited until the duo was within shouting range before yelling, "Couldn't resist, could you, Chloe?"

Walking faster, Chloe and Justin quickly closed the distance between them and Clark and Lana. Clasping her hands in front of her, Chloe twisted her hands this way then that as she explained, "It's a sickness. I simply can't help myself."

Looking at Lana's unimpressed expression, she observed, "You don't seem very surprised."

With a shrug, Lana yawned, "I'm not. Ask Clark. I knew you'd find out. Trying to throw a surprise party for you is well – not possible."

With concern, Chloe scrutinized Lana's tired face. "Are you okay? You look like you're going to fall asleep on your feet."

Before Lana could answer, a loud horn sounded. Looking down the street, they saw a black Chevy Blazer they recognized as belonging to Walter Smythe, from the pharmacy down the street. Eyes riveted on the Blazer, they watched as the vehicle veered madly from one side of the road to the other. Without slowing down, the Blazer ran right through a red light. Careening through the vacant streets, the driver honked his horn and waved his hands in a desperate attempt to alert anyone nearby to the fact he no longer controlled his vehicle.

Glancing quickly at each other, Justin and Clark weighed their options. As the Blazer flew past them, Justin decided to act by grabbing Chloe by the shoulders and pushing her inside the Talon. Looking directly into her confused eyes, he ordered, "Go call 911."

Nodding, Chloe fled into the Talon's back office.

On the sidewalk outside the Talon, Justin looked back and forth from Lana to Clark. Hoping all the mixed messages he'd received for the past several weeks were pointing in the right direction, Justin looked straight at Clark and said, "I can't do anything. The car's already too far away."

With confused eyes, Clark stared at Justin in disbelief. Dumbfounded, he watched as Justin glanced at Lana and shrugged, nodding his head for added effect. Finally, he looked at the swerving vehicle and decided to go for broke. Just before speeding away after the car, Clark directed, "Distract Chloe."

At their heads nodded, Clark vanished. Down the street, he seemed to magically reappear. Hunching down below the Blazer's rear window, he grabbed onto to the Blazer's trailer hitch and pulled hard. At first, the Blazer pulled him along, causing smoke to rise from his sneakers. Finally, Clark's heels hit a groove in the pavement and held fast. Bouncing a foot off the ground, the Blazer came to a screeching stop. With a forward jerk, the Blazer's engine seized, coming to a grinding halt.

Running around to the front, Clark pulled the driver's door open. Reaching across the shocked man, he grabbed the man's seatbelt, ripping the strap in his zeal to undo the lock. Finally looking into the man's vacant eyes, he recognized the very moment Mr. Smythe lost consciousness.

As Clark helped the driver from his car, Lana and Justin watched quietly from the sidewalk. Sliding his hands into his jacket pockets, Justin remarked, "No matter how many times I see that, it still blows my mind."

Remembering her promise to Clark, Lana tensed uncomfortably at Justin's obvious attempt at conversation. Staring at the gentle way Clark set Mr. Smythe down on the street, Lana figured he wouldn't have saved this man if he wasn't okay with Justin knowing his secret.

Without looking at Justin, Lana asked, "How long have you known?"

Glancing inside the Talon, Justin saw Chloe on the phone at the kitchen bar. Turning his attention toward Clark again, Justin replied, "Not long. A couple months, maybe. You?"

"About the same. Does Chloe know?"

"About me? Yes. About Clark? No."

Suddenly, Chloe exited the Talon. Animated by crisis, she announced, "An emergency crew is on its way. Where's Clark?"

Looking down the street, she saw the Chevy Blazer resting in the middle of the road. Pointing at the Blazer, Chloe exclaimed, "Whoa! The truck stopped. How did that happen?"

Glancing at Justin, Lana smiled wickedly. Standing beside Chloe, she pointed at the Blazer and remarked, "Y'know what? It's the weirdest thing. The car just stopped. We were just standing here and suddenly the car came to a screeching halt like some invisible force grabbed a hold of it."

Recognition filled Chloe's eyes. Quickly, she recovered. Putting her impartial reporter mask in place, she couldn't quite banish the pride-filled set to her jaw line. With her head held high, she took a few steps back. Sliding an arm around Justin, Chloe patted Justin's back as she mentioned, "Well, just another chapter in the strangeness that fills this town, I guess."

Barely suppressing a blast of laughter, Lana winked at Justin as she said, "I guess you're right, Chloe."

A few minutes later, the local ambulance arrived. The EMTs jumped out and, with a slap on the back, dismissed Clark. Walking back to his friends, Clark didn't know what to say when Chloe rushed forward and asked, "So, still playing hero, huh?"

Noting his wide-open eyes, Chloe reached out and rubbed Clark's right arm. "Relax, Clark. I just mean how you ran out there to help that guy after the car stopped."

Confusion filled Clark's face. Suddenly, his gaze wandered to Lana who appeared to the right of Chloe just in time.

"Yes, Clark. Y'know, after the car came to a full stop all on its own."

"Oh, right. Well. What can I say? My secret identity is completely blown."

Slapping Clark on the arm, Chloe growled, "Smart ass. If I didn't know better, I'd say Justin was rubbing off on you."

Wrapping an arm around Chloe's shoulders, Justin asked, "Should I be insulted by that?"

"Not at all," replied Chloe.

Grabbing a hold of Justin's jacket, Chloe pulled him forward. Leaning forward, she whispered into his ear before pulling away with a naughty grin. Her eyes sparkling, Chloe asked, "Like that, huh?"

Returning her Cheshire cat grin, Justin nodded as he arched his eyebrows suggestively. "Oh, yeah."

As Justin pulled Chloe into a deep kiss, Lana turned away. Pulling away from her friends, she retreated into the Talon, heading for the back office. Once inside her sanctuary, she shut the door softly. Walking across the room, she leaned back against her desk and placed her hands over her face. Rubbing her eyes until she saw stars, Lana remembered how stars shined brightly in Whitney's eyes when he came by her house earlier that morning to say goodbye.

Just past three-thirty in the morning, the knock sounded on her front door. Already awake, knowing Whitney was on his way, Lana quickly opened the door. Dressed in full uniform just like the day he arrived, Whitney looked so much taller, older. She remembered being afraid to wrinkle him when he spread his arms for a hug, remembered how they both laughed over her unwillingness to crease his uniform as Whitney pulled her close.

"I'll be home at Thanksgiving and I'll write all the time."

"I'll be fine. I'll be waiting."

"I'm glad."

Glowing brightly, he leaned down and kissed her soundly. Pulling her closer still, Whitney hugged her tightly as he continued, "You'll see. November's not that far away."

At his encouraging words, Lana pulled away, forcing a smile. Running her hands up and down the dark green lapels of his uniform, she insisted, "Don't worry about me. Just take care of yourself."

Blinking back tears, Lana remembered how Whitney smiled honestly as he replied, "I will. I have a reason to, now."

Rubbing her eyes again, Lana wiped away a stray tear or two. As she pushed away from her desk, she blinked several times rapidly. Stretching her face, she made a funny long "o" out of her mouth as she rubbed color into her cheeks. Closing her eyes one last time, she opened the door to her office to find her friends resting on couches in the far corner of the café.

Suddenly, the café's doorbell rang. Looking over at the door, Lana felt her heart sink as Lex Luthor entered the Talon, his eyes intent on Clark's happy face. Sadly, she watched as Clark jumped up to greet Lex, his affection barely hidden in the joy of his smile. Painfully, she watched how his eyes shined as Lex returned his smile.

Too late, she realized she was being watched. Glancing across the café, Lana looked directly into Chloe's suspicious eyes. Shaking her head, Lana ignored the questions and accusations Chloe shot at her. Proudly, she walked up to the group and clapped her hands once, but loudly. Pushing her sadness away, Lana asked with a happy voice, "Okay, who's ready to work?"

Glancing at Lex's arched eyebrow, Lana smiled wider. With her hands up in self-defense, she said, "Just kidding."

Choosing to let her lead get away, Chloe crossed her arms over her chest and pouted, "Yeah, very funny. Well, I'll have you know that you won't have Chloe Sullivan to push around anymore."

Nestled onto the couch adjacent to Chloe's, Clark leaned back, his left shoulder rubbing against Lex's right shoulder as he said, "Things won't be the same around here without you, Chloe."

Laughing sarcastically, Chloe remarked, "Yeah, how will you ever get by without your daily dose of freaky links in Smallville."

To Chloe's right, Justin brought the back of his hand to his forehead. With dramatic pause, he said wistfully, "Well, I for one will be devastated by the loss, but I'll get by."

Swatting Justin playfully, Chloe muttered, "Just keep it up, Mister. You'll see. You'll get yours."

His smile turning feral, Justin growled, "Promise?"

"Stop that," exclaimed Chloe, slapping Justin for real this time. Gracing him with a leer of her own, she offered, "Later."

Rolling his eyes, Lex sank deeper into the sofa cushions. Turning his head to the right, he looked directly into Clark's eyes and begged, "Somebody save me. I think these two may turn me diabetic, soon."

At Lex's joke, everyone started laughing. In the throes of a giggling fit, Chloe still managed to respond. "Oh, you're just jealous."

Expecting a clever comeback, Chloe waited for the verbal sparring she'd come to expect from Lex Luthor. None ever came. Sobering a bit, she sat forward and stared at Lex's well-learned mask.

Hoping to bait Lex some other way, Chloe asked, "So how go the plans for world domination, Mr. Luthor?"

Returning Chloe's gaze, Lex's gaze was as steady as his voice. "Right on course, Miss Sullivan. Right on course."

Only Lana seemed to notice that Lex rubbed his left knee slowly against Clark's right knee as he spoke. Hoping to distract herself, she sat down in a large chair next to Chloe. Turning sharply toward Chloe, she asked, "When do you leave for Metropolis?"

Tossing her head happily, Chloe looked back at Lana as she replied, "Tonight. I'm staying with my cousin, Lois. For real, this time. No really, Lo-Lo got an apartment for the summer. I'll be camping al futon."

Smiling at Chloe fondly, Lana leaned forward and rubbed her left hand across Chloe's right knee. "The best of luck to you, Chloe. Clark's right. Smallville won't be the same without you."

Responding with an honest smile, Chloe clasped her hands together and asked, "Thanks Lana, but you know how you could really make me feel loved?"

"How?"

"Give me some free pie?"

Nodding at Chloe's eager face, Lana stood up. Pointing at Chloe's hopeful, upturned visage, Lana said, "You got it."

Glancing over at Lex's serious expression, Lana raised her hands again. "Don't worry. It'll come out of my end of the profits."

Not responding to Lana's comment, Lex just nodded once sharply. As Lana walked away, Lex turned back to the previous conversation. "Are you staying in Metropolis for the rest of the summer?"

"Yep. I'll be back for the July 4th weekend though, so you all better be prepared."

Wrapping his arms around Chloe, Justin drew Chloe closer. Nuzzling her left temple, he sighed, "You know I'll be."

Pressing into his affectionate gesture, she practically purred. Smiling broadly, Chloe cooed, "I know."

Reaching into his jacket, Lex pulled out his wallet. Flipping it open, he drew out a single, crisp one hundred dollar bill. Turning his head to the right, he placed the thin bill between two fingers and handed it to Clark. As Clark took the bill curiously, Lex smiled at Clark's amazed expression "Clark, there's a hundred dollars. Go buy me some insulin."

-{()}-

That Night

"Okay, hugs everybody!" yelled Chloe.

Standing beside her faded red Ford Falcon, Chloe twirled her keys on her right index finger. Spreading her arms wide, Chloe welcomed the hugs as they came pouring in from Pete, Clark, Lana and Justin.

Nuzzling his face into the curve of Chloe's neck, Pete promised, "I'll be busy with the campaign but I'll still make my way to Metropolis from time to time."

"Thanks, Pete.

Pulling away from Pete, Chloe felt two strong arms surround her. Sighing loudly, she sank into Clark's firm embrace. Rubbing her hair with his right hand, Clark said, "Drive carefully. You do have a full tank, right?"

"Yes. Yes. I swear between you and Justin I'll end up a shut-in for sure."

Looking down at the ground, Clark backed away from Chloe and said softly, "Sorry, Chloe."

Tossing her dirty blond hair, Chloe swore, "Well, I for one refuse to live in fear."

Beside Clark, Lana watched the scene with growing impatience. Rushing forward, she pulled Chloe into a firm hug. With Chloe so close, Lana used the opportunity to whisper into Chloe left ear, "No, you'll just make everyone around you live in fear for you."

Stepping back, Chloe barely got a chance to stare at Lana in stunned silence. Before she could think, Chloe was rushed into another, far more frantic grip. Clutching at Justin just as desperately as he did her, Chloe closed her eyes and let her forehead find that perfect place under his chin.

As Justin pulled away, his face was serious. With troubled eyes, he stood perfectly still for a moment before speaking in a soft, but steady voice, "Go on, tell me what you're going to do."

Rolling her eyes, Chloe darted her eyes about. Her eyes landing on Lana's serious face, she bit her lip and raised her right hand in a three-finger Girl Scout salute. Shifting her gaze back to Justin, Chloe loudly recited, "I promise. I swear. Once I get in the car I will lock all my doors. I will drive nonstop to Metropolis. I will not pull over for any reason until I get to Lois' apartment. Upon reaching her place, I will pull out my cell phone and call you. I will talk to you until I am safely tucked away inside my cousin's apartment. Happy now?"

"No, but it will have to do. Just remember one thing – Forget to call me and you'll find me at your cousin's front door, tomorrow morning. Okay?"

Against her will, an amused smile drew up Chloe's lips. Nodding, she reached out and hugged Justin close once more. "Okay. I promise."

Suddenly, she felt two hands on her shoulders. Pulled away from Justin, Chloe's eyes shot open until she glanced over her shoulder and saw Pete standing behind her. Smiling widely, Pete laughed as he whispered in her ear, "Quick. Make a run for it. Now, while you still can."

For a second, Chloe just returned Pete's smile. Her eyes softened. As her eyes began to sting, she turned around and pulled Pete into a long hug. Pulling away, she slipped her car key off her finger. Clutching the cold metal firmly, she sank the key into the lock and opened the car door. Sliding into the car, her eyes glistened as she waved goodbye with the index and middle finger of her left hand.

The group waved back as they huddled on the sidewalk. Long after Chloe's taillights disappeared in the distance, the quartet remained in place. Breaking the spell, Pete placed his right hand on Justin's left arm, patting it softly. Shaking his head sadly, he gave Justin's arm one last firm slap before shoving his fists into his letterman jacket and walking away.

Placing just her fingertips on Justin's elbow, Lana asked, "Are you going to be, okay? Is there anything you need?"

"Nah, I'm cool. Just tired."

Placing her left hand on his cheek, Lana sighed, "No, you're not. It's okay. Come by the Talon anytime you need to talk, alright?"

Bobbing his head up and down, Justin promised Lana he would. With a comforting squeeze of his elbow, Lana turned away. Waving goodnight to Clark, she made sure the Talon doors were locked before walking down the street to her Aunt's Ford Pick-up.

Staring after her, Justin sighed, "She's amazing."

"Yeah."

Looking at Clark, Justin shrugged. "Too bad you waited too long, Clark. You could have had a piece of that."

"Yeah. I guess so."

"Well, it's late and it's been one hell of a roller coaster day. I can't wait to hit my pillow. I'll see you later, dude."

Turning away, Justin yawned again as he waved at Lex who was standing across the street. "See ya around, Lex."

Leaned against his silver Porsche, Lex uncrossed one of his arms and waved once at Justin. Pushing away from the car, he crossed his arms again as he waited for Clark to cross the street. Watching his sluggish movements, he frowned at Clark's slumping shoulders. Once Clark was close enough to hear, Lex asked, "You okay?"

"I will be, I guess."

Reaching over to the door handle on the passenger side, Lex opened the car door. Placing a steady hand on Clark's bicep, he guided Clark into the Porsche. "Come on, I'll take you home."

Before Lex could slam the door shut, Clark placed his left hand on the window. Looking into Lex's concerned eyes, he begged, "Not yet. Let's just drive around for a while, please Lex."

"Okay, but I'm getting you home at some point tonight."

"Yeah, okay."

Without speaking, Lex softly shut Clark's door. Swiftly, he walked around the front of the car. Tugging the driver side door open, he slid into the Porsche. Turning on the engine, Lex pulled out onto the parkway.

Soon, they left Main Street and the rest of downtown Smallville behind. In silence, they drove the back roads where the dark night was pitch black. Every now and then, Lex glanced to the right and noticed how Clark peered quietly out the passenger side window. Releasing his gearshift, he glided his hand over the center console and onto Clark's thigh. Rubbing Clark's thigh with long strokes, he offered, "She will be back, you know."

"I know. It's just I hate saying goodbye to people. I always have."

Squeezing Clark's thigh, Lex kept an eye on the road as he whispered, "Saying goodbye is necessary sometimes, Clark but not this time. In France, they say, 'Au revoir.' It means, 'Until I see you again.' That's what this is, Clark. Au revoir. Not goodbye."

"Au revoir? I like that. Yeah. Au revoir."

"You have a decent accent, Clark. Have you taken French in school?"

"No. I just copied you."

Smiling, Lex squeezed Clark's thigh tighter this time. "Well, that's a cute trick. Now, I just need to teach you some bad words. Yes, to hear that would be very interesting. Very interesting, indeed."

Laughing under his breath, Clark reached down and grabbed Lex's hand. Rolling his thumb over the back of Lex's hand, he ordered, "Pull over, Lex."

Without looking at him, Lex pulled his hand away from Clark. Flexing his right hand, Lex placed it on the gearshift and downshifted to park once he successfully pulled off to the side of the road. Letting go of the gearshift, he turned the ignition switch toward himself, shutting off the engine.

Shifting in his seat, Lex felt Clark's hand on his neck. Firm and in control, he let Clark guide him through the darkness. As their lips touched, sliding effortlessly over each other, Lex slid his hands forward. Finding Clark's hips, he gripped them for a moment, squeezing hard before sliding his hands up his flanks. Rubbing his palms over Clark's firm flesh, he grazed his palms over his nipples smiling against the moans his ministrations produced. Reaching up even further, his long, slender fingers found their way into Clark's hair. Rolling his hands into fists, he slammed Clark's mouth against his own, urging his lips to open.

As Lex's tongue danced into his mouth, Clark felt strange. His hands trembled and his head swam. Acting on their own, his hands slid up Lex's chest until they were clasped behind his neck. Pressing his thumbs against his jaw line, Clark locked Lex's head in place. Pulling back from Lex's kisses, Clark moaned when he touched his forehead to Lex's forehead. At the contact point, Clark felt a jolt of energy. Colors flashed in his eyes. The sensation spread through him until his whole body felt electric. Wanting more, he pressed harder against the glorious sensations.

"Clark?"

"Shh…"

"Clark? As nice as this is, my forehead's starting to hurt."

Immediately, Clark released his hold. Pulling away, Lex could practically hear him scrambling away. Taking a deep breath, Lex reached over to the dash on the left side of the steering wheel and pushed on the interior light. Blinking against the brightness, Lex squinted at Clark who just sat there looking slightly uncomfortable. Clearing his throat, he swallowed once before asking, "What was that?"

Touching his forehead, Clark rubbed at the still tingling flesh of his forehead with his right hand. Looking over at Lex, he asked, "Don't you have a sensitive spot on the center of your forehead?"

Mimicking Clark, Lex raised his left hand and lightly touched his fingertips to his forehead. "No."

"It felt electric to me. It didn't bother you, did it?"

Reaching out, Lex placed his right hand against the back of Clark's neck. Pulling him over, Lex waited until Clark was looking directly at him. "It's fine. Just don't press so hard next time, understand?"

"Are you sure you don't mind?"

Waving Clark's fears off with a half-hearted wave of his left hand, Lex said, "Nah. Here, let's walk a bit, Clark."

With a final rub, Lex let go of Clark's neck. With a final smile, he pulled the light switch out, plunging them both once again into the slick darkness. Still blinded by the light of a moment ago, Lex managed to feel his way around eventually wrapping his hand around the door handle. With a satisfactory tug on the handle, he pressed his shoulder against the leather interior and pushed the door open.

After a couple minutes, his eyes adjusted to the dark. Overhead the moon shone brightly, creating just enough light for Lex to make out a faint outline of Clark's profile. Walking over to Clark, he knew Clark wasn't cold, but could feel his body shaking nonetheless. Drawing Clark closer to him, Lex wrapped his arms around him, trapping Clark's arms under his own. Feeling the tension straining against the muscles pressed against him, Lex spoke gently, "You don't ever have to hide from me, Clark. You could never tell me anything that would make me think differently of you."

"Don't say that. Everybody has something they can't accept."

"Maybe, but everybody makes exceptions, too."

Reaching up, Lex brushed his lips chastely against Clark's lips. Pulling back by mere millimeters, he granted a dry brush of skin and nothing more. His breath, moist and warm, beckoned to Clark and soon, Clark returned its call. Bowing his head, Clark licked his lips with a broad stroke of his tongue before kissing Lex firmly.

With a determined worry of Clark's lower lip, Lex pulled away. Taking Clark's hand in his own, he pulled Clark over to a tree. Pausing long enough to take off his light business trench, he spread the garment on the ground and laid down on it. Reaching out to Clark, he was rewarded with the pleasing pressure of Clark's back against his chest. They shifted a bit until they were as comfortable as they could be on the hard ground.

Wiggling a little in Lex's embrace, Clark leaned his head back. Letting his neck rest, he allowed his head to fall back on Lex's right shoulder. Glancing over at Lex's chiseled jaw and swollen lips, he said, "I hope we're not ruining your coat."

"Doesn't matter. I can always buy another."

Pulling Clark's head away with a tug of hair, Lex looked down at his face and asked, "Are you ready for tomorrow?"

"Yeah. It's going to be weird working for someone other than my parents, though."

"Tell me about it."

"What do you mean? You work for your Father."

"Not anymore."

Sitting forward, Clark twisted toward Lex. The weight of his body braced on his left hip, Clark inquired, "What?"

"Part of the reason I was held up in Metropolis. I got the Board of Directors to approve the buy-out. Afterwards, I incorporated."

"Excuse me?"

"Yeah, technically, I still work for LuthorCorp, especially since my Father's been in the hospital, but now, I also work for myself. Well, to be really technical, I work for LexCorp."

"LexCorp?"

"Hey, What can I say? Maybe your Father's right. Maybe the apple doesn't fall far from the tree."

"Don't say that."

"Why not?"

"Because it isn't true. You're not Lionel, Lex."

Looking away, Lex let out an airy laugh laced with sadness. "Oh Clark, Lionel wasn't Lionel once."

"Why are you defending him?"

Looking around the empty field and the even emptier night, Lex said, "Who else is here to do it. I simply don't like my Father, Clark. Understand?"

"Yeah, I get it."

Smiling honestly, Lex rubbed his right hand on Clark's shoulder. "Come on, let's get you home. Can't have you falling asleep at your desk on your first day."

Shrugging, Clark pushed his feet under him. Making his way to his feet, he slapped the wrinkles from his clothes. "Not much fear of that."

"Oh yeah?"

"Well, I can keep ticking on very little fuel. I am sixteen, after all."

Wrapping an arm around Clark's back, Lex guided Clark back to the Porsche. Along the way, he shook his head and sighed, "Don't remind me, Clark. Still, come on, before your Mother worries."

-{()}-

June 24, 2002

Luthor Castle

The click clack of Sheila's black, one-inch pumps echoed through the halls. Behind her, Clark watched as her dirty blond, curly hair bounced, straining to maintain the French roll into which Sheila had twisted it. Walking quickly, he followed her efficient form. Distracted by the click clack, the hair and the way light glittered off of her well-placed touches of gold, Clark only caught the tail end of the words Sheila was currently speaking. "…how to type, don't you?"

"Excuse me?"

Resisting the urge to roll her eyes, Sheila took a step closer to Clark. Hugging the file folders in her arms closer to her chest, she repeated, "I said, 'Mr. Luthor wants you to start in the research department.' I then asked, 'You do know how to type, don't you?'"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Good." Thrusting her chin higher, Sheila turned around. As she walked away, she motioned with a quick wave of her right hand for Clark to follow. Once he was within earshot, Sheila continued, "You've been assigned a workstation."

A couple of feet later, she stopped in front of a modern computer desk. Walking around the desk, she placed her files down long enough to bend over and flick on the computer. While they waited for the network to buzz to life, she pointed out, "This is where you will do your work. I've shown you once, so you're expected to know from here on out. Is that clear?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Good." Reaching into her navy blue jacket pocket, Sheila pulled out two cards. Handing them over to Clark, she continued, "Here are your passwords. Remember, to login the second you get to your station. Payroll determines your pay by your login and log-out times. If you work six hours, you get a thirty-minute lunch and a twenty-minute break. If you work eight hours then you get a second twenty-minute break. For today, a special payroll slip will be drawn up to account for your orientation time, but the login rules will be enforced starting tomorrow. Is that clear?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Good." Pulling out his chair, Sheila motioned cordially for Clark to take a seat. As he sat down, she continued, "Now, you login and you logout each time you leave your desk. If you go to lunch, on a break or leave for the day, you must logout as you leave and log back in when you return. The only time this does not apply is when you step away from your desk to do work. At those times you need to lock your screen. Is that clear?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Good." Taking a step back, she asked, "Do you have any questions?"

"Yeah. Is Lex here, today?"

This time, Sheila didn't resist rolling her eyes. Sighing loudly, she leaned forward, placing her right hand on the desk. Propping her weight on the ball of her hand, she leaned toward Clark until he was forced to lean back against the back of his chair to avoid being touched by her. Her pale blue eyes flashed as her face stopped less than an inch from his face. "Let me make something perfectly clear, Mr. Kent. You are not on a social call today. You are being paid for your time and you will be expected to work."

Her point made, Sheila stood up poker straight. Looking down at Clark, she waited for some sign that he understood her.

"I understand that, Sheila but could you answer my question anyway?"

With a straight face, Sheila nodded and replied, "Certainly. Mr. Luthor is in his office. Is there anything else?"

"No."

"Good." Picking up her files, Sheila checked to make sure she wasn't forgetting anything. Looking back at Clark, she suppressed a laugh at the sight of his fidgeting hands. Grinning wickedly, she gave her final set of instructions, "Stay here. Roland Decker will be here shortly to show you how to use the computer systems."

"Thanks, Sheila."

Pursing her lips into a bitter smile, Sheila replied, "You're very welcome. Good day, Mr. Kent."

Rigid without movement, Clark stared at Sheila. Following her departing form, he felt an almost unnatural need to go run to her and beg her to stay. Now, Sheila could scare any man, but at least she was familiar. Glancing about nervously, he became aware of the people at nearby desks who stared at him curiously and suspiciously. Forcing a tiny smile, he offered a tiny wave of his hand. Just as he was hoping a hole would open up and swallow him alive, a short, balding man appeared to his left.

"I'm Roland Decker. I see you got the compulsory introduction by the iron petticoat over there."

Taking Roland's extended hand, it took a second for Clark to realize about whom he was talking. Once realization dawned in Clark's eyes, he laughed under his breath. Sucking in his bottom lip, Clark watched as Roland pulled a chair up. As Roland played with the mouse on Clark's desk, Clark mused, '_Well, this seems like it's going to be okay.'_

The rest of the morning, Clark didn't think much at all. Or rather, he thought too much; to the point it left him muddled and confused. He considered himself a smart guy, but he never tried to learn so much in such a short span of time before. He was used to computers but the high-speed connection and the LuthorCorp's optical imaging system alone left Clark dizzy. Luckily, he kept up admirably, managing to impress Roland a couple times. By noon, he understood the systems fairly well and was more than ready for a break.

Logging out for lunch, Clark decided to take Roland's advice and go find something distracting. Walking past Sheila's desk, he barely glanced at her as he passed her. Opening Lex's door, he entered the well-decorated, completely restored office. Looking around, he checked out the carpentry work and fresh paintjob as he quietly closed the office door.

Sitting at his desk, Lex didn't even look up when Clark entered the room. Instead, he continued to type furiously, practically punching the keys on his laptop. Even after Clark sank down into one of the upholstered chairs, he continued to stare at the computer screen before him. Suddenly, Lex snaked out a hand and picked up his phone. Pushing speed dial#3, he barked, "Sheila, get Austin in here."

As he slammed the phone down, he finally noticed Clark sitting across from him. Looking up with a perplexed expression, Lex asked, "Is there something I can help you with, Clark?"

"Umm. No. Just wanted to see how you're doing."

"I'm very busy, Clark. The end of the fiscal year is in eight days."

At that moment, Sheila and a well-manicured gentleman entered Lex's office. Dismissing Clark altogether, Lex brought his intense gaze to bear on the well-dressed man standing to the right of his desk. "Austin, justify March and April's numbers to me because they are not kosher with the raw data."

Nodding, Austin quickly took the laptop Sheila offered him. As Sheila set up the network cables, Austin said, "Of course. As you wish, Mr. Luthor."

Efficient as always, Sheila finished her task quickly. Turning the laptop toward Austin, she stepped aside as Austin bent over and started pulling up his files. Her attention on Lex, she reached out a hand, taking the file Lex handed to her before being asked.

"Proofread this."

"As you wish, Mr. Luthor."

Suddenly, Lex looked straight ahead at Clark. "Is there something you need, Clark?"

"I guess not."

Standing up, Clark looked up to see a set of satisfied, victorious, pale blue eyes. Running his eyes over Sheila's smug smile, he felt his pride roar to life again, angry at being kicked away, especially in front of her.

-{()}-

5:30 p.m.

Kent Barn

Pulling up the drive, Lex turned off the engine of his black Ferrari Spyder. Jumping from the car, he walked with a determined pace up to the Kent barn and opened the door. Bounding up the stairs to the loft, he stopped short at the sight of Clark sulking on his second-hand couch. Slapping his right hand on the wooden handrail, Lex garnered Clark's attention. "Hey Clark! What happened? I thought we were meeting after you got off work."

Shifting down even further into the couch, Clark stretched his long legs out, placing them on the makeshift coffee table made from wooden crates. Looking up at Lex, he answered, "You were busy."

Unbuttoning his jacket, Lex sat down beside Clark. "Well, yeah, at noon. Sure, in a couple days, I'm going to need to pull long hours to get the accounts ready for the end of fiscal year, but today was your first day. I mean I had Sheila clear my calendar and everything."

"Sorry to cause so much trouble."

Turning toward Clark, Lex placed his elbows on his thighs. Clasping his hands in front of him, he asked in a calm, steady voice, "Clark, what is this all about?"

"I saw a very different you, today Lex. Quite frankly, I didn't like the other Lex."

"What are you talking about?"

"You really don't get it, do you?"

Sitting up, he asked, "Answer me this – What is Sheila's favorite color?"

Staring hard at Clark, Lex replied, "I haven't the foggiest. Why? You want to buy her something?"

"That's not the point, Lex."

"Then, what is the point, Clark?"

Punctuating his point with a timely pounding of his fist against his thigh, Clark argued, "The point is that you don't see your employees as real people. We're just things that do your bidding with an 'as you wish.'"

"God Clark, you've only worked for me for one day. It usually takes people weeks to figure that out."

"This isn't funny, Lex."

"No, it isn't. It isn't funny, at all. You're right, but you need to understand something, Clark. Business is neither for the timid nor the weak. Business is work. Everyday, I work hard and I expect my employees to do the same. As for not knowing Sheila's favorite color - I don't have the time to know my employees intimately. Truth is, I'm not their friend. I'm their boss. I care about what they do from the moment they log in to the moment before they turn off their computers because I own that time. I paid for it. It belongs to me."

"So that gives you the right to treat people anyway you want?"

"Yes, it does. If my employees don't like the way I treat them, then by all means, they should find employment elsewhere."

"In this town, that's not really an option."

"Quite frankly, too bad, so sad."

"I thought you cared about this town."

As he reached out his right hand to touch Clark's left temple, Lex replied, "I care about you, Clark."

Recoiling from Lex's touch, Clark sat speechless.

Drawing his hand back, Lex slowly rose to his feet. Looking down at Clark, Lex stated coldly, "Maybe you're just too young to understand all of this, Clark. Maybe, once you've grown up, things will be different."

A new dose of anger filled Clark. Afraid to let the fury out, he sat silently, drilling his eyes into Lex's well-practiced mask.

Realizing he wasn't going to get a response, Lex buttoned his jacket. "Fine. I'll show myself out."

Stomping down the stairs, Lex charged out of the barn. Practically colliding head on with Jonathan Kent, he flashed angry eyes at Jonathan before crossing over to his Ferrari. Jerking the door open, he slid into the car quickly, slamming the door shut. Digging his tires into the gravel, he sped from the driveway without a backwards glance.

Confused but angry just out of spite, Jonathan entered the barn. Heading straight for the loft, he found Clark sitting on the couch, his hands digging into his hair. Patting Clark lightly on the shoulder, he asked, "Clark? Son, is everything alright?"

For a second, Clark looked up at his Dad with a face that would talk. It was so natural for Clark to want to speak through a problem with his Father. Upon seeing the anger in his Father's face, Clark knew that talking to his Father was not possible. All Clark could manage was a strangled, "Dad…"

"Is it Lex? Did Lex do something?"

"Dad, I can't talk to you about this."

Exhaling loudly, Jonathan stepped back. Several seconds passed where he just stood and stared at his son. On his face were helpless eyes and a severe frown. Hanging by his thigh, his right hand curled tightly into a fist. Nodding even though Clark wasn't looking at him, Jonathan whispered, "Fine, son. Don't stay out here too long."

"Okay."

-{()}-

July 2, 2002

Kent Farm

Clark's black hair glistened, still wet from the shower. Buttoning his shirt, he came down the stairs fast. As he reached the kitchen, Martha handed him a few pieces of dry toast. Snatching them up, he stuffed the bread into his mouth as he fumbled with his cuffs. Finally finished, he grabbed the bread with his right hand as he took a large bite out of all three slices at once.

Shaking her head, Martha smiled despite herself. As Clark continued to chomp down the bread, she poured a glass of milk. After Clark stuffed the last piece of bread into his mouth, she handed the full tumbler of milk to him. Taking it wordlessly, Clark kicked it back, swallowing it in four large gulps. Lowering the glass, he handed it back to his Mother as he wiped his milk mustache away with the back of his hand.

"Thanks, Mom."

Taking the glass, Martha leaned over and placed it into the waiting sink full of hot, soapy water. "No problem. It's part of the 'Mom' job description."

Laughing against his will, Clark nodded before heading for the door. As he reached the door, Martha called out from behind him, "Have you seen Lex, lately?"

"Not really."

"Did something happen between you two?"

Turning around swiftly, Clark stared at his Mother. Open-mouthed, he almost started to say something a dozen times. Each time, he just couldn't go through with it. Looking down at the floor, Clark thought, '_This is so much worse than Dad.'_ Looking back at his Mother's concerned face, he told the truth, "We just had a fight."

"If you don't mind me asking, what about?"

Clark couldn't look at his Mother. He couldn't see her face. Not now. Turning away, he felt her hand on his chin as she pulled him back. Looking into her green eyes, he answered, "It's kind of personal, Mom."

"I never thought there would be something you couldn't tell me."

"I'm sorry, Mom. Now, I've got to go."

"Clark, stop."

As Clark turned back to her, she stepped forward and said, "I almost forgot. I need you to make some deliveries to the Talon today. Do you think you can get to it during your lunch hour?"

"Yeah, no problem, but I really need to go now."

"Of course."

-{()}-

11:55 a.m.

Luthor Castle

Checking his e-mail, Clark noted the ten new referrals. Sighing loudly, he reminded himself that even he couldn't do ten projects in the next five minutes. Closing down his optical program, he prepared to logout for lunch when the phone on his desk rang. Groaning inwardly, he answered the call, "LuthorCorp, Research Department, this is Clark, how can I help you?"

"Clark, could you come to my office?"

"Of course."

Locking his screen, he pushed away from his desk with a heavy sigh. Standing up, he didn't rush to Lex's office. Instead, he hung back, not looking forward to seeing Sheila's smug face again. As he reached the double doors leading to Lex's office, Sheila glanced up at Clark and said, "Just go right in, Mr. Kent."

Nodding, he opened one of the doors and walked inside. For a change, Lex wasn't sitting behind his desk. This time, Lex stood in front of his desk with his arms crossed. Crossing the room, Clark clutched the back of one of the chairs as Lex said, "Clark, we need to talk."

"Is there something wrong with my performance?"

"This isn't about work, Clark."

"Really. Well, in that case, can this wait? I've got errands I need to run for my Mother."

"Clark, I don't want to leave things hanging like they have been."

"Lex, you've waited this long. You can wait until after work, tonight."

"Sure."

Walking back to the double doors, Clark pulled open the same side he used before. Leaving the office, he hurried back to his desk to logout.

-{()}-

12:15 p.m.

Talon Cafe

"Hey Clark, thanks for doing this during your lunch break," said Lana.

Smiling brightly, Lana helped Clark quickly unload the pies. One by one, they passed each other as they placed a dozen assorted apple, cherry and rhubarb pies in Lana's dessert case. After the last pie was placed on the wire rack, she reached into her pocket and gave him $200 dollars. "Clark, thank your Mother for the rush order. I swear nothing sells like your Mother's pies. I turned around yesterday morning and all I had was half an apple pie. I almost fainted."

Laughing half-heartedly, Clark slipped the money into his pockets. Noting his sad state, Lana asked, "Everything okay, Clark?"

"It's me and Lex. We've been having problems."

Lana couldn't help the happy flip-flop that fluttered in her stomach. "Did you two break up?"

"No. Not officially though I think that's going to happen this afternoon."

"Is that what you want? To break up with him?"

"No."

Inside, Lana felt her hopes dash away. As if her heart was breaking all over again, she felt the deep pit in her heart dig a little deeper down. Looking at Clark's hopeless face, Lana made a decision. She couldn't have Clark. She knew that now, but she could be what he needed her to be – His friend. Licking her lips, she leaned forward and asked, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Yeah. I used to talk about all my problems with my parents. I kept secrets from everyone, but them. Growing up, I was so different from everybody else. I couldn't participate in simple things like, little league. When I'd get lonely, I only had my parents to turn to. Now, I just feel lost. It's so strange to have a problem I can't talk to them about. Before if I had a problem, the problem usually stemmed from my powers. That made them the only ones I could talk to. Now, I can't talk to them because this doesn't have anything to do with my powers or being an alien."

Touching his hand, Lana pushed aside her lonely heart and offered, "You can tell me, Clark. You can share your problems with me. I won't mind and I won't tell."

"Thanks. Y'know, now you're the only one who knows everything."

"You haven't told Lex."

"I can't. You and Justin. Really, I never intended for either of you to find out."

"It's okay, Clark. I understand," whispered Lana. Looking at their clutched hands, she asked, "So, what's the matter with you and Lex?"

"Last week, while at work I tried to go visit Lex. Well, he acted very strange, not at all like the person I thought I knew. He acted like I was a nuisance, something bothering him. Since then, I see how he treats his employees. He's very strict. He's not very accommodating and I don't think he's ever heard the term open-door policy. It made me realize there are two Lex's – One I like and one I don't."

"You do realize that you're not there to play games, right Clark?"

"Yeah."

"Look, people are different where business is concerned. In this, Lex is no different from anyone else."

"You're not different."

"Oh yes, I am. You've just never worked for me and that one night you volunteered does not count."

"It's not just me. Lex treats everyone coldly."

Standing up, he pulled his hand away from Lana. Holding his right hand level with his eye and his left hand level with his waist, Clark explained, "It's like he's up here and the rest of us are down here."

Bringing his right arm down, he continued, "When it's just him and me, Lex is completely different. Even with you guys, Lex is just different. It makes me wonder which Lex is the real one."

"Clark, I think I know what you're talking about. I've mostly dealt with business Lex. I'm used to him, but at your birthday party, I saw a different side to Lex. Now, here's the funny thing. Lex is both. He needs to be. Just like I had to play hardball with the coffee shop that one time. That's not me. I don't like to play dirty, but I did it. Business makes you tougher, Clark. You either get a thick skin or you fail."

"You're right." Rubbing Lana's right shoulder, he whispered, "Thanks for knocking some sense into me."

"What are friends for?"

-{()}-

5:10 p.m.

Luther Castle

"I was beginning to think I got stood up again," mentioned Lex as Clark walked into his office.

"Sorry, last minute hold up."

Crossing the room, they walked toward each other. Stopping a few feet from each other, Lex started, "Look Clark, I -"

"Lex. I get it. You could say I grew up a little bit and realized you're one person here and you're another person when you're with me."

"That's it, exactly."

"Well, don't go thinking I'm a genius or something. A good friend knocked some sense into me."

Standing a little closer now, they relaxed. For the first time in over a week, they felt comfortable in each other's company. Looking into Lex's eyes, Clark asked, "So what have you been up to?"

"The end of fiscal year."

"Fiscal year?"

"Yeah. The end of fiscal year is an unyielding master, Clark. I've been pulling fourteen hour days just to get the accounting done, but now, the plant is officially free of LuthorCorp."

"Are you serious?'

"Yeah. I'm officially my own man."

"That's great, Lex."

"So, how's work going other than having an old bastard for a boss?"

"Really well. It's different, but I'm liking it. I think I could really get into research. Now if I could just get my boss to relax a little bit, everything would be perfect."

"Not gonna happen. I know this guy pretty well and he likes to hold the whip a little high."

"Well, that's new. You never told me you were into leather play."

Shocked into silence, it took several seconds for Lex to recover enough to respond. "Where did you learn about leather play?"

"Hello? My parents have a computer with internet access."

"Yeah, in their kitchen," retorted Lex. Shaking his head, Lex's posture changed from disbelief to curiosity. Stroking his chin, he continued, "Wow! That's a mental picture."

"Don't tell me! I have to eat on that table."

Laughing out loud, Lex leaned forward. Wrapping his left hand around Clark's neck, he pulled Clark down for a long, soothing kiss. Pressing harder against Clark's neck, he kissed Clark forcefully while he wrapped his right arm around Clark's waist. Soon, Lex felt Clark's arms wind around him, as well.

Pulling away, Lex placed his head on Clark's shoulder. Drawing him into a tight embrace, Lex nuzzled Clark's throat as he whispered, "God, I've missed you."

Rubbing his chin against the rounded smoothness of Lex's skull, Clark whispered, "Me, too."


	10. Mea Culpa

Mea Culpa

Please tell me you will remember,

No matter how much I do wrong,

That I had the best of intentions all along.

- "Best Of Intentions" performed by Travis Tritt

July 4, 2002

Kent Farm

"Well, at least have some toast," insisted Martha.

Shaking his head, Clark bit back a sigh at Martha's latest attempt to force feed him. Folding an old quilt, he placed the fluffy square of cotton on the table next to a set of flashlights, three large pillows and a large bottle of bug repelling sunscreen.

As Martha pranced about him like a flustered hen, he checked his watch and strained his hearing for the slightest sign of Lex's car. After his search proved fruitless, he said, "Mom, I already told you that Lana and Lex donated food from the Talon for the occasion."

"Yeah sure, they did, but they didn't know how much you like to eat when they offered. So, before you start eating and end up leaving nothing for anyone else, why don't you let me fix you some eggs."

"Mom. No. I'm capable of controlling myself. You aught to know that by know."

"Of course, you can. I wasn't saying that."

Clark's sideways glance told Martha he wasn't buying that last one for a minute. Accepting defeat, she produced from the cupboard under the sink a paper grocery bag and helped Clark pack up the flashlights and sunscreen. Picking up the sunscreen, she read the label while she glanced over at Clark quizzically.

Noticing the question in her eyes, Clark explained, "It's for Lex."

"Oh." Tossing her head to the left, Martha placed the sunscreen in the bag. With great attention to detail, she proceeded to fold the bag down, making perfectly straight, evenly spaced folds. Giving the folded paper one last squeeze, she stepped back, feeling utterly useless. As Clark piled the pillows on the quilt, she crossed her arms as she asked, "So, I guess that fight you had with Lex is over."

Going completely still, Clark leaned over the pillows as he looked up at his Mother's curious face. Standing up, he glanced out the kitchen door – Still, no sign of Lex. Turning back to his Mother, he asked, "Are you still willing to honor that offer of toast?"

Her shoulders slumping, Martha drilled her eyes into Clark's tense face. Uncrossing her arms, she pushed away from the table and headed for the breadbox on the counter next to the sink. Sliding the roll top style door up, she reached for the loaf of bread when a honk sounded.

Looking over her shoulder, Martha saw Lex pull up. His engine idling, Lex motioned to Clark to come on out. Picking up the blanket and pillows, Clark fumbled about a bit for the paper bag until Martha picked up and pushed the folded bag into Clark's grasping right hand. Glancing at his Mom from over the pillows, Clark smiled and said, "Thanks, Mom."

Stepping aside, Martha held the kitchen door open for Clark. As he jostled the pillows about, trying not to drop them, Martha sighed, "Have a nice time, Clark. I'll leave the kitchen door unchained for you, tonight."

"Thanks, Mom."

Jumping down the stairs, Clark walked over to the Porsche. The passenger side door already hung open by the time he reached the vehicle. Elbowing the door until it was a little more open, he leaned in and managed to shove the blanket and pillows into the shallow space behind the front seats. Sitting in the car, he waved once at his Mom as he pulled the car door closed. A second later, the shiny, silver vehicle was gone, just a dust cloud memory.

-{()}-

About Half an Hour Later

Chandler's Field

Without incident, Lex and Clark arrived at the fireworks site. Pulling up to the temporary parking lot set up in the far East side of the field, Lex looked over at Clark as they waited to be told which of the long lanes of cars to go down. "So, they do this every year?"

"Yeah, it's lots of fun."

Finally, getting his signal to proceed down the fourth and last row of dust-covered vehicles, Lex drove on pulling alongside a green Bel-Air Chevrolet station wagon. Exiting the Porsche, he frowned at how his luxury model was dwarfed by the giant-sized family car. Snatching up a couple of pillows, he nodded in the direction of the green monstrosity and said to Clark, "And people say I'm compensating for something with my car."

"I wouldn't know."

Holding two pillows under his left arm, he tightened his grip on the paper bag in his right hand as he used his left elbow to shut the car door. Walking around the back of the Porsche, Clark stood beside Lex and whispered, "But I could take a look and tell you if there's any truth to the rumors."

Smacking Clark in the face with a pillow, Lex smiled, "Thanks for the offer, but I've already had more than enough good reviews to know there's no basis for that particular rumor."

Together, they continued their light banter as they made their way toward the center of Chandler's Field. As they reached the main field, Clark recognized Chloe and Justin standing along the edge of the tilled field. Standing on the grass, Chloe and Justin looked out over the harrowed earth. A blanket and a medium sized basket sat, forgotten at their feet.

As Lex and Clark got closer, Justin turned his head toward Clark. Doing a double take, Justin recognized Clark. Slightly unnerved, Clark recognized the intensity in Justin's eyes from their confrontation in Principal Kwan's driveway. Cautiously, Clark walked around Chloe and Justin. Standing in the loose dirt, Clark saw how Chloe gazed past him, out at the field.

"You okay, Chloe?" asked Clark, as concern filled his face.

Smiling, Chloe nodded, as she held onto Justin's arm a little tighter. "I'm fine, Clark. I've been preparing myself for this for weeks. I mean they have the fireworks display at Chandler's Field every year. I knew this was coming."

Hating how useless powers could be, Justin and Clark exchanged helpless glances. Their silent communication concerned Lex and he searched for a way to get past it, to push it far behind them.

Looking to the left, Lex noticed a line of trees flanking the western boundary of the field. From the trees to the edge of the tilled field was a good twenty feet - Plenty of room to serve the purposes of this afternoon. Stepping forward, he stood beside Clark, garnering Chloe's attention from the moment he walked into view. "So tell me Miss Sullivan, is the Daily Planet planning on printing anymore nasty stories about me."

Laughing under her breath, Chloe couldn't resist pointing out what an image breaker it was for Lex to be standing on the dirt ground in a black tank top and dark blue jeans. Unable to help herself, she teased, "No nasty stories that I know of, but I know a few photographers who'd swallow their own tongues to get a picture of you dressed like this. Do you realize if this gets out, you'll be crushing the expectations of millions of adoring fans, Mr. Luthor?"

Tipping his head at Chloe, Lex turned. Beckoning her to follow with a subtle twist of his body and a baiting comment, "While there are millions, I doubt very much that they're adoring, Miss Sullivan."

Letting go of her vise-like grip on Justin's arm, Chloe carefully avoided the broken earth as she pursued the line dropped by Lex's playful style. "Still, Mr. Luthor, appearances must count for something. I mean, Armani, Versace – These the public understand, but jeans?"

Letting a sly smile tug up the corners of his mouth, Lex walked shoulder-to-shoulder with Chloe. Ducking down, he whispered conspiratorially, "Well, contrary to popular belief, I do own clothes that are not business suits."

"From the pictures I've seen, I can believe that. I have to say, leather pants look good on you."

Throwing his head back, Lex let out a loud laugh, scaring several people nearby. Looking back at Chloe, he asked, "You go digging through that pitiful excuse for a photo vault maintained by the Daily Planet's Society Page? Now, the Inquisitor has far better pictures, so you see, you really should have taken me up on that offer, Miss Sullivan."

"Maybe, I should have at that, Mr. Luthor. Especially, if the Inquisitor's pictures are better than the Daily Planet's."

Choosing that moment to catch up, Justin broke into the cat and mouse game going on between Lex and Chloe. Waving a hand between them, Justin protested, "Not if it meant seeing you in more leather. That's okay. I'm happier with her staying right where she is with the pitiful excuse for a photo vault."

Flashing teeth as she smiled seductively, Chloe grabbed Justin by his loose t-shirt and dragged him forward until his chest was flush with her breasts. "Are you jealous?"

"No. Why? Do you want me to be?" replied Justin as Chloe leaned forward to kiss him.

Stepping around Chloe and Justin, Clark made his way to Lex. Grinning at the smug tilt of Lex's head, Clark leaned to the left and whispered, "You're better at manipulation than anyone has any right to be."

Shrugging, Lex leaned to his right, his forehead almost knocking against Clark's cheek. Looking up into Clark's eyes, he said, "If you've got a gift, use it, right?"

Looking down into Lex's green eyes, Clark stuttered, "Yeah. Of course, I agree completely."

Narrowing his eyes, Lex stared at Clark's shifting blue eyes with suspicion. About to ask the question forming in his mind, he instead turned away from Clark and looked in the direction of the loud, feminine voice screaming Clark's name.

Across the field, back at the parking area stood Lana. Jumping up and down, she waved her arms over her head. Straining her neck to look over the ever-growing crowd of people filling Chandler's Field, she screamed as loud as she could, "Clark! Clark, come here!"

Placing his blanket, pillow and bag of goodies on the grass, Clark managed a shy glance at Lex before taking off. Running in the direction of Lana's desperate cries, Clark pushed his way through the dense crowd. Finally, he broke through the masses and rushed up to Lana.

Placing her hands on her hips, Lana said, "Come with me, Clark. I have need of your superior strength."

Turning on point, Lana did a 180-degree turn. Quickly, she walked over to her Aunt's truck. Reaching into the truck bed, she started to pull out basket after basket of food. One by one, the picnic basket handles were placed on Clark's outstretched arms. Soon, four baskets hung off each of his arms. Cocking his head to the right, he asked, "What is this? Have I been demoted to pack mule status?"

Laughing lightly, Lana shook her head as she dragged a baby blue blanket out of the bed of the truck and grabbed her purse, slinging it over her shoulder. Turning back to Clark, she shooed him along. "My thinking is if you're going to eat most of it, then you aught to carry it."

"Have you been talking to my Mom?"

"Pardon?"

"Forget about it. Come on, I'll show you where we set up camp."

"Lead on. You know, I'd follow you anywhere."

Glancing over at Lana, Clark couldn't help but tense up at her last comment. In his mind, Clark flashed back to the day of the twisters and to the kiss they shared. Looking into her eyes now, Clark could still see the same affection that shined back at him that long ago night. Silently, he wondered if Lana was still carrying a torch, but dismissed the idea. '_Lana's with Whitney,' _he rationalized. Shaking off the tension, Clark walked back to where the others waited.

About ten meters from the tree line, Clark smiled as he watched Lex help Chloe spread out the blankets. His smile widened as he watched Lex laugh as Justin whacked Chloe with one of Clark's pillows, setting into motion one of the greatest pillow fights ever witnessed by mortal man.

"Can you believe those two? They're at it again."

Looking to their right, Lana and Clark waved at Pete. Pausing, they waited until Pete closed the distance between them. Carrying his own blanket, Pete motioned at the area on which Justin and Chloe were currently rolling around and asked, "Why are we set up over there? The better view is had in the center of the field by the windmill."

"Because that's where Justin and I found her."

Realization dawned in Pete's eyes. Stuttering, he asked, "Damn. I forgot. How's she doing?"

"She's fine. She was a little weird earlier, but Lex pulled her out of it."

Pulling back from Clark, Pete sneered, "Luthor did what?"

"Lex helped Chloe a lot, Pete. You could try giving him a little bit of credit."

"Yeah. Right, like that's going to happen."

Putting up her left hand, Lana reminded, "Guys, this is supposed to be a fun day. Can we set the drama aside just this once."

Glancing at each other, Clark and Pete's frowns slowly turned into smiles. Punching each other in the arm, they nodded. Satisfied by their actions, Lana turned back toward the tree line. Walking quickly, soon the trio was close enough to hear Chloe boast to Lex, "Besides, I have found some very cool stuff."

"What kind of stuff?" asked Pete.

"Pete!" screamed Chloe as she launched herself at her best friend.

Hugging Chloe with all his strength, Pete picked Chloe off the ground and spun her around. Placing Chloe down, Pete was all smiles as he asked, "So, as I was saying, what kind of stuff?"

"Wall of Weird kind of stuff," answered Chloe.

Grabbing her bag, she pulled out a manila folder. Flipping it open, she showed the group a series of headshots. Pointing to one picture of a thirteen-year-old blond headed boy with a pirate's grin, she reported, "This is Billy McAndrew. His mother is a veterinarian in Metropolis, but they lived here in Smallville for a couple of years right after the meteors fell. Apparently, Mrs. McAndrew was doing studies on the effects of the meteors on the wildlife in the area when she first noticed that her son was effected as well. Get this – This little boy can talk to the animals. He knows what a cat means when it says meow. Can you believe that?"

Reaching for the folder, Pete took the picture of Billy in his hand. Smiling over the edge of it at Chloe, Pete said, "Looks like you definitely have another addition to your wall."

Nodding eagerly, Chloe pulled Pete down on one of the blankets. Side-by-side, she flipped to more pictures. Showing them one by one to Pete, Chloe went on and on about what freaky link each one shared to Smallville and the meteor shower. She never noticed how quiet everyone else became. She didn't notice how Justin's normally pouty mouth stretched out across his face as a thin, straight line.

Chloe didn't seem to notice, but Lana did. As did Lex who noted everything from Justin's sullenness to Lana's tenseness to Clark's silence. From his vantage point, Lex watched Lana spread out her blanket with angry, flinching movements. With utter fascination, he tried to read her lips as they mumbled something through gritted teeth.

Falling to her knees, Lana motioned for the baskets still hanging from Clark's arms. Taking each basket in hand, she slammed the wicker food holders down on the blanket. Flinching, she noted the moment that Clark knelt down beside her, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. Looking over her shoulder, Lana locked eyes with Clark and saw the old guilt creeping into Clark's eyes. That was the last straw; Lana was not going to sit by and watch as Clark felt guilty about something like the meteor shower. Glancing about, she remembered how Martha Kent distracted everyone at Clark's birthday party.

Reaching into a large basket to her left, Lana announced, "I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm starving. Let's eat."

Everyone gave three cheers for that distraction. Busy eating, Chloe and Pete's discussion ceased. By the time the food was gone, the fireworks were starting. Distracted by the lovely display, the conversation of meteor-induced mutants never picked up steam again. As a result, the rest of the night passed happily, free of stress and guilt.

The night sky alit with fire. For once, in the town of Smallville, it was in a good way. Everyone oohed and ahhed at the bursts of reds, blues and greens. Everyone, that is except for Lana. Her eyes were on Clark the whole night. Blatant stares were unnecessary as glances and sly peeking showed her everything she needed to see.

Across the sea of blankets, she watched Lex and Clark lean toward each other. Her heart aching, she couldn't look away. It was like a train wreck, like a horrible catastrophe. She was traumatized but just couldn't bear to look away from them as they smiled at each other and whispered into each other's ears.

With her head cushioned on Justin's chest, Chloe noticed the way Lana watched Clark. Further, Chloe noticed how Clark looked at Lex and how Lex looked back at Clark. Theories crept into her mind, but another eruption of light distracted her. Turning her attention to the latest burst of color, Chloe let her lead slip away from her once again.

As the fireworks drew to a close, the many spectators got up to leave. Folding up blankets, storing away bowls and serving spoons and picking up trash, everyone made ready to vacate Chandler's Field. Tired from the day's activities, Lana struggled to gather the food baskets together. Chloe noticed her fatigue and started helping her pack away the baskets.

Waving at all her friends, Lana announced she was going home. With Chloe helping her to carry the baskets and her blanket back to Nell's truck, she managed to not drop from the strain.

On the way, they discussed their summer activities. They talked about how exciting the Daily Planet and Metropolis was. Smiling honestly, they rejoiced over the Talon's success and the success Lana foresaw for the Talon in a distant future. By the time the truck came into view, they brushed shoulders every other step, bumping each other upon contact, laughing as they stumbled along.

At the truck, Chloe, bolstered by her blooming friendship with Lana, decided to pursue an old lead. After placing two baskets in the back of the truck, Chloe turned to Lana and asked, "Have you told Clark how you feel about him?"

Dropping her blanket, Lana quickly crouched down, snatching at the quilt. "I don't know what you're talking about, Chloe."

"Lana, you haven't, have you? Are you planning to?"

"Chloe, you seem to have forgotten that I'm with Whitney."

"Speaking of Whitney, how long has that been a lie?"

"You don't know what you're talking about?"

"That long, huh? Does Whitney know how you feel?"

Feeling defeated, Lana bent down and picked up the last basket. Tossing it into the bed of the truck, Lana searched her pockets for her car keys as Chloe continued, "I guess not. You do know what you're doing is cruel, don't you?"

Spinning towards Chloe, Lana stared at her with icy eyes. All the friendship of a moment ago forgotten, Lana exclaimed, "You're one to talk about cruelty. How can you keep that horrible wall of weird around now you're with Justin? Did you just conveniently ignore how he reacted to your latest additions?"

Backing away from Lana, Chloe stuttered as she asked, "You know about Justin?"

"Yes, I do, but don't worry. I won't tell anyone," answered Lana. Finally finding her keys, Lana ripped them from her pocket. As Lana flipped the keys about searching for the right key, she continued to assault Chloe with questions. "How do you think Justin feels knowing that the only reason he's not on your wall is because he's your boyfriend? Do you even realize what it feels like to see yourself on that wall? "

Finding the right key, Lana turned away from Chloe. As she reached for the door handle, Lana felt a firm hand grab a hold of her left arm.

"Lana, wait. You're right. The wall is cruel. I put it up without thinking about the hurt it could cause. I'm sorry. I promise I'll take your picture down, immediately," swore Chloe.

Ripping her arm away from Chloe's grasp, Lana opened the truck door and climbed inside the cab. Before slamming the door in Chloe's face, Lana stated, "I'd rather you just took down the wall."

-{()}-

July 5, 2002

Smallville High

"Do you know what this is all about?" asked Pete. Following Justin through the high school's halls, he rubbed at his sleepy eyes.

Glancing over his shoulder at Pete, Justin blinked his weary eyes as he shook his head. "Haven't a clue. Where did you find your invitation?"

Flipping the one-sided stationary card over, Pete read the invitation again as he answered, "My Mom said she found it taped to the outside of our front door. You?"

"Fastened to my sketchpad, but I don't know how it got there. The only person I had in my room last night was Chloe and she was a little too preoccupied to be pulling something like this."

Grimacing at the mental image of Justin and Chloe, Pete said, "Well, it's sneaky and a little bit freaky, so I'm betting Lex Luthor has something to do with this."

"You have some seriously fucked up issues with that man, don't you?"

"Hey, LuthorCorp stole my family's factory away from us."

"Yeah, I've heard this one before, but can you name something Lex Luthor has done this millennia?"

"Hey! Whose side are you on?"

"Obviously, not yours," answered Justin. Pausing to yawn, Justin soon continued, "Look, he seems to be a good friend to Clark and he's never done anything to me personally, so I say bygones."

"Must be easy to live life your way."

Stopping in his tracks, Justin placed a hand on Pete's chest. Instantly, Pete winced at how forcefully Justin was able to push him back with what was supposed to be a crippled hand. Finally, his back slammed against a row of lockers. Pinned in place, he drew his eyes up to Justin's face. Looking at Justin's face, he saw empty eyes staring back at him.

As the pressure on his chest fluctuated between bracing and mildly uncomfortable, he listened as Justin spoke, "Listen, I spent a lot of months in the hospital and the only regular e-mails I received were from Chloe. A lot of people who claimed to be my friends forgot about me completely. As far as they were concerned, I was dead to them. That situation taught me to judge a man by what he does. I may not trust Lex Luthor completely, but I've seen no evidence that he's anything other than what he tries to be."

"Oh, and what is he trying to be?"

Chuckling softly, Justin pulled away from Pete and answered with a hint of laughter, "Clark's best friend."

Unable to speak, Pete followed Justin's retreating figure with his eyes. Seeing red, he pushed away from the row of lockers once Justin was gone, kicking a metal door hard as he did. Entering the Smallville High pressroom, he took a reflexive step back at the sight before him. Sitting on chairs and leaning against desks, Lana, Lex, Clark and Justin talked as they waited. Flipping open their invitations, they asked each other if anybody knew what was going on.

Quickly, Pete recovered from his shock. Rushing forward, he pointed at Lex and accused, "You. I knew you had something to do with this."

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Waving his invitation back and forth, he continued, "I got an invitation like everyone else. That's why I'm here."

"Oh yeah. Well, if it wasn't you, then who was it?"

"That would be me," said Chloe from behind Pete.

Spinning around, Pete looked at Chloe's serious face. "You? Why?"

Soon, the rest of the gang joined in with Pete's interrogation.

"What's going on, baby?" asked Justin.

"Chloe, why are we here?" inquired Clark.

"I don't know what you're up to, Chloe, but it had better be good," warned Lana.

Glancing at Lana, Chloe put her hands up in defense. "Listen, I've called you here for a momentous event – The Wall of Weird is coming down. Someone put some sense in my head yesterday."

Walking with purpose, Chloe grabbed the thick black curtains hiding the wall. Pulling the drape away, she revealed the wall of weird to the light of day. Coolly, she walked over to the center of the wall. Reaching up, she pulled down the cover of TIME magazine with Lana on it. Walking over to Lana, Chloe handed the cover over to her. Looking down at herself, Lana took the crying fairy princess picture from Chloe with trembling fingers.

A second later, Chloe was dragging a metal trashcan over. Grabbing at sections of the walls, she quickly crumpled the pictures and threw them into the trashcan. Opening her bag, she pulled out a bottle of lighter fluid and a book of matches. Dousing the items in the trashcan with lighter fluid, she placed the lighter fluid aside before tearing a match from the book and igniting it with a quick brush against the striking strip. Flicking the lit match into the trashcan, she stepped back, a little shocked at how high the initial flames rose.

Looking meekly into Lana's eyes, Chloe said in a whisper, "So, come on, this wall isn't coming down by itself."

Walking over to the now subdued, crackling flames, Lana looked at the cover one last time before crumpling it into a small ball and tossing it into the fire. Smiling, she watched it blacken, turning to ash. Turning her attention to the Wall of Weird, she walked over and ripped down a long row of x-rays and articles.

The rest of the group followed her lead. Walking over to the wall, the whole group proceeded to rip each picture, article, magazine cover and x-ray off the wall. At one point, Clark and Justin competed over who could do more three-point shots into the basket. When the flames started to die, Pete had a little too much fun dousing the flames with lighter fluid, watching them roar up. In response, Chloe wrestled the lighter fluid away from him mumbling under her breath, "What is it with men and fire?"

Even Lex joined in. Pulling sheets of glossy paper down, Lex couldn't help noticing how happy Clark and Justin were to see the wall go. They even fought amicably over who got to fling what into the fire. At one point, Justin pulled down an article on telekinesis. Showing it to Clark, he got no argument as he tossed the article into the fire, pausing for a second to watch it burn.

As the fire died for the second time, Chloe held onto the can of lighter fluid. Glaring at Pete, she warned with a look. Letting the fire die, the last scraps of paper were quickly pulled down and thrown into the barrel. When nothing but smoke rose from the trashcan, Clark picked up an old towel and wrapped it around his hand like an oven mitt. Grabbing the hot handle of the trashcan, he dragged the barrel out of the room, down the hall and outside of the school.

After that, Pete decided he'd had enough fun for one day. Looking at how everyone was so at ease with Lex Luthor, he jutted out his bottom lip and sulked his way out the door.

Several minutes later, Lex and Clark conveniently remembered they had somewhere else to be. Picking up their things, they waved back at Justin, Chloe and Lana before taking off.

Feeling suddenly like a third wheel, Lana swung her arms uncomfortably. Smiling nervously, she said, "Well, I guess I'll be going, too."

As Lana left the room and started walking down the halls, she heard Chloe call out her name. Turning around, Lana came to a complete stop as she watched Chloe jog up to her. Before Chloe could say anything, she said, "That was a great thing you did today, Chloe."

Smiling widely, Chloe blushed warmly. Ducking her head, she looked at Lana through her eyelashes and whispered, "Well, some credit goes to you. You did give me the idea, after all."

"Thanks."

"Y'know Lana, it was hard taking down that wall." As Lana turned back to her, Chloe continued, "I spent so mush time putting it up, adding to it, but in the end, I know taking it down was the right thing to do."

"I'm glad you feel that way, Chloe."

"The right thing can be difficult to do, but in the end it's better than being cruel unnecessarily."

"Chloe."

Putting her hands up in defense for the second time that day, Chloe spoke quickly, "Just think about it. You gave me some good advice Lana. I'd like to be able to return the favor. What's going on between you and Whitney isn't right and you know it."

As Chloe's words washed over her, Lana's eyes softened. Her shoulders slumping, she felt her posture sway. Nodding lazily, Lana agreed, "I know, but how do I break up with him when he's so alone and far from home?"

"How do you go on making him think you'll be here when he returns?"

"I don't know."

"Lana, this is going to hurt him no matter what you do or when you do it, but the longer you wait, the more it's going to hurt him and the harder it will be to do. Just think about it, okay?"

Silently, Lana nodded. Stepping forward, she drew Chloe into a gentle embrace. Resting her chin on Chloe's shoulder, she wrapped her arms around Chloe's waist, smiling when she felt Chloe do the same to her. After a couple minutes, they slowly drew away from each other. Waving at each other, they took a step backwards, in different directions before turning away from each other.

-{()}-

Twenty Minutes Later

Talon Cafe

Unlocking the front door, Lana carefully locked it again after she entered her business. Walking through the site of her parent's first meeting, she hugged herself desperately. Looking at the counter that stood in the very spot the old concession stand once stood, she could see the ghosts of her parents. Sad and alone, Lana watched as her Mother and Father leaned over the counter and flirted while "Close Encounters Of The Third Kind" played in the nearby theatre. As the ghosts faded from sight, she asked, "I just want two arms to hold me. Is that so horrible?"

The memory of Chloe flew to Lana's mind. Remembering her advice and the angry words of the day before, Lana whispered, "Am I really being cruel?"

Sitting down on a barstool, she thought of Whitney. She saw the love in his eyes and yearned to return it, but she knew better. She realized months ago she no longer loved Whitney and no amount of wishing could bring back the love she'd lost. Conjuring the image of his kind face, Lana said to it, "Oh Whitney, you deserve someone who really loves you."

Standing up, she walked to her office. Entering her sanctuary, she let her arms fall as she sat behind her desk. Pulling out a sheet of stationary and a pen, Lana wrote:

_Dear Whitney,_

_ I know I'm what you need and I want to fulfill that need. I want to hold you close and protect you always. Mostly, I want to give you the same sense of security you have always given me._

_ I know I said I loved you, but I lied to you when I said that. It was unfair to you and I'm sorry. _

_ Please forgive me, Whitney. I never meant to hurt you._

_Sincerely,_

_Lana_

Placing her pen down, she carefully folded the sheet into thirds. Pulling out a pre-paid postage envelope, she slid the letter inside. Licking the flap, she savored the bitter taste. Sealing the envelope, she turned the letter over. Picking her pen up again, Lana wrote down Whitney's Camp Pendleton address from memory. Placing the pen down again, she didn't hesitate in what she had to do.

Standing up, Lana rushed out the door of her office. The front door of the Talon opened under her hands next. Rushing down the sidewalk, she soon saw the postbox.

As she approached the mailbox, the confidence in her footfalls became a distant memory. Holding the letter with both hands, she struggled for each step forward. Inches from the mailbox, Lana stopped all together. Shoring up her strength, she reached out and grabbed the mailbox handle with her right hand. Pulling it forward, she thrust her left hand toward the dark slot, but paused halfway inside the void, clutching the letter in a paralyzed grip.

Her lonely heart battling her conscience, Lana pulled her left hand back, still clutching the letter. Her lonely heart victorious, she let the mailbox handle slip from her fingers. As the mailbox door slammed shut, Lana trembled like a leaf. Gritting her teeth, she cursed herself for being weak. Ripping the letter once, twice, again and again, she shredded the letter until only unrecognizable confetti remained. With disgust she reserved solely for herself, Lana stumbled over to a nearby trashcan and dropped the tattered remnants of the "Dear John" letter into it. Sighing loudly, she turned down the street and walked back to her sanctuary, locking the door behind her as she started to cry.


	11. Meet The Coles

Meet The Coles

Where've you been lately?

There's a new kid in town.

"New Kid In Town" performed by The Eagles

August 30, 2002

Luthor Castle

Typing furiously, Lex growled when his phone rang. Just one more distraction he really didn't need right now. Pulling his eyes away from the prospectus taking form on his computer screen, Lex glanced over at his phone. Smirking, he recognized the line as his special emergency line. Composing himself, he picked up the phone.

On the other end, Sheila spoke crisply, "Mr. Luthor. Raymond Cole is here to see you."

"Excellent. He's earlier than I expected. Make ready the preparations we discussed earlier, Sheila."

"As you wish, Mr. Luthor."

A minute later, Sheila entered Lex's office with Raymond Cole behind her. Efficiently, she escorted Raymond to one of the cushioned seats opposite Lex's desk. Unbuttoning his coat, Raymond sat stiffly, his muscular body easily filling the comfortable chair. Clasping his hands in front of his waist, his bearded chin set rigidly, enhancing the streaks of gray that ran down the center of his otherwise dark brown beard.

Across from Raymond, Lex forced a frown as he watched him shift uncomfortably in his chair. With a nod of his head, he dismissed Sheila. Leaning forward, he rested his elbows on his desk, thrust out his hands and interlaced his fingers. Waiting until Sheila closed the double doors behind her, Lex looked impishly at Raymond. Once the doors clicked closed, he said, "Well, this is truly a pleasure, Mr. Cole."

Raising a large hand, Raymond interrupted Lex's prepared speech. "Let's dispense with niceties, Mr. Luthor. We both know why I'm here."

"Of course."

"I had heard LuthorCorp could play dirty. I had hoped LexCorp would be different, but apparently not."

"Au contraire, LuthorCorp and LexCorp are very different, but I'm not sure I understand what it is you're implying."

"Do you intend to deny that LexCorp purchased the entire inventory of every chemical supplier in the nearby area?"

"Of course not. This is a very large plant, Mr. Cole. It has many needs."

"No plant has these kinds of needs!"

"That's funny. This plant does, but I can see how frustrating it can be to find out all the suppliers in the area are completely sold out. Metropolis would have the closest alternative suppliers. Perhaps, I can put in a good word with some of them for you."

Curling his left hand into a fist, Raymond stated flatly, "You have my attention, Mr. Luthor. That was obviously your intention all along. So, why don't we put the games aside and get around to what it is you want."

Nodding, Lex paused for a moment. Watching the tension rolling through Raymond's body, he answered carefully, "I see us being in very similar positions, Mr. Cole. You can't find enough chemical compounds and we're starting to feel the pinch in the area of human capital."

"Please, get to the point, Mr. Luthor. I am a very busy man."

"Of course, you are. I think we may be in a position to help one another. I think a surplus of supplies could be found in our inventory if you were agreeable to certain personnel standards."

"Such as?"

"Such as agreeing to not hire people who were previously or are currently employed by LexCorp or LuthorCorp. There is also the concern of your pay scale. It's rather high. I think it could stand a little deflation."

"What you are speaking of is illegal."

Staring directly into Raymond's dark blue eyes, Lex repeated a rule Lionel had beaten into his skull, "Something is only illegal if you get caught."

"I see." Nodding slowly, Raymond continued, "Well, I think KRYco would be willing to revise some of its personnel standards."

"I'm glad to hear it. Tell you what? I'll send some people from my personnel and accounting offices to camp out at KRYco. If they report back that all we've agreed to has been implemented then I'll give them the green light to find those surpluses."

"When can I expect them?"

"As you're leaving today, they'll be waiting outside my office."

For a second, alarm flashed in Raymond's eyes. Standing up suddenly, he nodded quickly before heading for the door. Pausing in mid-step, he looked back at Lex and said, "It's been very enlightening doing business with you, Mr. Luthor."

"I do try to make a good first impression."

-{()}-

Meanwhile

At The Kent Farm

Carefully, Martha placed the two hot muffin pans on the cooling rack. As steam rose off the fluffy pastries, she threw down her oven mitts on the kitchen table as she rushed to answer the persistent knocking at the front door. Opening the front door, she was surprised to see an unfamiliar face.

On the Kent's front porch, a middle aged woman stood in a tailored suit. Holding a dark brown briefcase in her right hand, the woman lowered her left hand as Martha opened the front door. Smiling nervously, the woman used her right hand suddenly to tuck a few strands of honey gold hair behind her ear. Swallowing hard, the woman asked, "Are you Martha Kent?"

"Yes, I am. Is there something I can do for you, Miss…"

Shaking her head, the woman blushed as she giggled softly, "I'm so sorry. How rude of me. My name is Sarah Cole. My family just moved to Smallville a few days ago to oversee the KRYco plant."

Smiling brightly, Martha opened the door until the doorknob hit the wall. With a sweeping gesture of her left arm, she asked, "Oh, won't you come in, Mrs. Cole?"

Returning Martha's warm smile, Sarah crossed the threshold. As she passed by Martha, she insisted, "Please, call me Sarah, Mrs. Kent."

"Only if you call me Martha."

"Agreed."

A cordial air surrounding them, Sarah followed Martha to the living room. Taking a seat on the sofa, she looked at the picture frames atop the mantel. Squinting, she stood up again. With a few steps, she reached the mantel, taking down a picture of Clark at five years old. Running her finger down the glass, she glanced over her shoulder and asked, "Is this a picture of your son?"

"Yes. My pride and joy."

"They're nice at that age, aren't they?"

Nodding, Martha reached over and took the frame from Sarah. "Yes, they are, but this is an old picture. My son is sixteen, now."

Turning away from the mantel, Sarah returned to her seat on the sofa. Watching Martha place the picture back on the mantel, she said, "Sometimes, I think all small children look alike at that age. My own son looked very much like that at that age."

Crossing the room, Martha sank down on her armchair. Sitting forward, she asked, "How many children do you have?"

"Two. A boy and a girl."

"You're blessed."

"Oh yes. Everyday."

Pulling her briefcase up onto her lap, she slowly disengaged the case locks. As she opened the lid, her expression changed. Still warmly smiling, Sarah's face became cooler. Her light blue eyes were downcast, revealing nothing. "I should probably get to the reason why I'm here. As I told you, my husband and I moved to Smallville to manage the KRYco plant. It's very much a family business. Everyone does their part and I'm in charge of employee morale, so to speak."

"That sounds exciting." .

"It can be," said Sarah. Shuffling about some papers, she continued, "One of the things I've done at other plants was start a Friday breakfast routine where the company provides breakfast for the employees. Sort of becomes something for our employees to look forward to."

"That's nice, but I'm not sure I understand why you're telling me this."

"Well, everywhere I go in this town, I hear that the best pies and pastries are made by Martha Kent. In fact, the girl who owns the Talon gushed over your pies. So, here I am. Martha, I would like to hire you to supply our breakfast program."

"Well, how big of an order are we talking about?"

Reaching into her briefcase, Sarah pulled out a couple of pieces of paper. Handing them to Martha, she explained, "The plant plans to hire 2, 153 people. Ten percent of the staff will be clerical. Another ten percent will be technical – research and development, stuff like that. The rest, the main group will be the plant workers. We expect to have 1,722 plant workers. What I'm thinking of are approximately 2,500 servings. Large muffins. Whole pies. Big round cakes."

Blinking with shock, Martha stated, "That's quite an endeavor. Umm. Well, my pies are 8-12 servings depending on how they're sliced. My cakes run 16 to 24 servings. It takes about an hour to bake, but I can bake six pies at a time in my oven. I can bake four cakes at a time. Muffins are prepared in dozen yield pans. I can bake four-dozen muffins in half an hour. Wait let me get a calculator."

"No need. I have one here," said Sarah. Pulling out a thin black calculator and a notepad, she proceeded to punch numbers, scribbling down sums as she went along. After several minutes, she looked up at Martha and said, "We'd like to order 20 cakes, 30 pies and 144 dozen muffins."

Martha felt her mouth fall open. Her lower jaw hung there for a long while, swaying a bit, before Martha said, "I'm going to need to look over the logistics of this. I have other clients. Also, are you expecting fresh from the oven baked goods?"

Shaking her head, Sarah answered, "Not at all. I realize you work out of your home and this is a huge undertaking. Of course, we're willing to compensate you for the added inconvenience and advance you money to update your current facilities. As to the question of freshness, mainly, we want the items to not be stale. So long as the items are fresh and not frozen solid, we'd be pretty happy. How long do you think you'll need to decide?"

"I should have a decision for you by tomorrow afternoon."

"That would be wonderful. Here is my card. I've written my new phone number on the back. Please, call me as soon as you know one way or the other. If you don't get me, just leave a message."

Taking the business card, Martha read the embossed script for a second before looking back at Sarah. "Of course. You'll be hearing from me."

"Good."

With elegant movements, Sarah closed her briefcase, engaging the locks. Standing up, she gripped the briefcase handle tightly with her left hand before extending her right hand toward Martha. "I hope to see you again, Martha, whether we do business or not."

Standing up, Martha shook Sarah's hand. Escorting Sarah to the door, she agreed, "Yes, don't be a stranger."

Stepping in front of Sarah, Martha reached out, taking a hold of the front doorknob. Twisting the doorknob, she pulled the door open. They smiled at each other one last time as Sarah crossed back over threshold, leaving the Kent residence behind.

Standing in the doorway, Martha watched Sarah get in her gold Toyota Camry and drive away. Afterwards, she closed the front door slowly. Pressing her back against the solid wood, she stood in stunned shock as she thought about the numbers Sarah quoted, about the money this project could generate. Quickly, mirth bubbled up, becoming caught in her throat. Slumping against the door, she giggled as she thought about how much this could help out the family. She thought about Clark and all things it could provide for him. Slapping her hands against the hard wood of the sturdy door, Martha closed her eyes and laughed out loud.

-{()}-

At That Very Moment

Smallville High

"I can't believe school starts on Tuesday," Chloe mused out loud as she prepared the front page for the first issue of the Torch for the 2002-03 school year.

Across the room, Justin busily prepared the second and third page layouts. Glancing over his shoulder, he said, "I know what you mean. Wasn't it June like yesterday?"

Clicking her mouse madly over the scanned first page, Chloe set borders and picture clarity. "No. Yesterday, I was still in Metropolis."

Nodding, Justin looked to the left and levitated a picture from a stack of photos a few feet away. Looking down at his hands, he smiled at the lack of braces. He continued to smile as he recalled the three surgeries in the past two months and hours of physical therapy required to rid himself of those horrid braces, but soon frowned when his fingers stumbled when reaching up to take a hold of the floating photo of the front of the school.

Finally, getting a firm grasp of the picture's edge, Justin realized this was the wrong picture. Placing the photo down on the table, he reached out toward the pile summoning all of the photos. Looking from picture to picture, he asked Chloe, "Hey, do you know where that picture taken of the front of the school at sundown is?"

"It's not in the pile on the table over there by you?"

"Nope. Just those tired early morning shots. See."

Looking away from her computer screen, Chloe watched as a half dozen photos flew through the air, stopping right in front of her. As she scanned the photos, she remarked, "You're getting better at this."

"Been practicing."

After checking out the pictures completely, Chloe frowned. Standing up, she shooed the pictures away while she walked over to the row of file cabinets behind her. "Okay mister, enough with the photo swarm."

Pulling out a gray file cabinet drawer, Chloe started flipping through files. "I think I might know where that photo is."

Walking across the room, Justin held out a hand, letting the photos fall softly in the center of his palm. Clutching all of the pictures in a clumsy grip, he wrapped his arms around Chloe's waist. As he looked over Chloe's shoulder, he asked, "Tell me, are all first issues this boring."

Bobbing her head up and down, Chloe shrugged as she leaned against Justin's chest. "Yes, I'm afraid so. Just welcome backs, introductions and emergency phone lists. Of course, there is also the all-important first menu that is always wrong. I think the cafeteria staff does it on purpose."

"I wouldn't make accusations that you can't substantiate Miss Sullivan. I'm sure the cafeteria staff does not intend to deceive you."

Whipping their heads to the left, Justin and Chloe met the uncomfortable eyes of Principal Kwan. Breaking apart, they moved a few steps from each other. As Chloe slammed shut the file drawer and started to generally clean up the place, Justin crossed his arms and stood perfectly still, visiting a vengeful stare upon Principal Kwan. Principal Kwan returned the stare without backing down and within minutes it was obvious that the months apart and the fact a man was doing time for his crimes had done little to quiet the bad blood between these two.

Looking back and forth from Kwan to Justin, Chloe could feel the tension. Sadly, she remembered that it was Principal Kwan's son, Danny, who was arrested back in May for almost killing Justin last year. Cautiously, she watched as Justin's eyes started to go blank just before they closed. Fearfully, she watched as he went very still. Quickly, she decided a distraction was in order. Clapping her hands a few times, Chloe asked, "Principal Kwan, what brings you to visit the press office this fine day?"

Turning back toward the office door, Principal Kwan motioned with a few fast waves of his hand. Into the office ventured three teenagers – One boy and two girls. The three teens shared the same olive complexions, but did not resemble each other much in any other way. The boy was very tall – six feet at least; with a head of jet black hair and a muscular build. One of the girls was a head shorter than the boy and sported shiny, dark brown tresses that fell straight just past her shoulders. The other girl seemed dwarfed by the other two teens, but was actually about Chloe's height. Bright red hair fell in fiery curls down her back.

Extending his hand toward the trio, Principal Kwan said, "Let me introduce Laura Lowell and Marcus and Samantha Cole. They just moved to Smallville."

Smiling kindly, Chloe stepped forward and addressed the teenagers, "Hi. New to Smallville, huh? I know just what you're feeling right now because it wasn't too long ago I was in the very same position and I think I just got myself nominated to be your tour guide."

Glancing up at Kwan, Chloe saw the smug smile and winced. Smiling even wider, she twisted her fingers as she cooed, "Principal Kwan, as much as I appreciate this opportunity I have a newspaper to put out. Maybe you should ask someone else."

Crossing his arms, Kwan said, "Now, Miss Sullivan, I just heard you and Mr. Gaines discussing how boring the first issue can be, so I feel it my duty to occupy your otherwise open schedule."

"But, Principal Kwan-" whined Chloe as she felt a shaky hand on her shoulder.

Looking up Chloe saw Justin standing there.

His eyes barely open, Justin looked at the new kids and said, "We'd be happy to show you guys around if you don't mind hanging around the pressroom for a little while until the issue layout is finished."

Laura, Marcus and Samantha mumbled, "Okay," as they stood a little closer to each other.

Nodding, Justin arched his right brow and turned toward Principal Kwan. "You can go now. I'm sure you have a lot more pressing matters like maybe visiting your son."

Motionless with outrage, Kwan moved to speak, but an invisible pressure bore down heavily on his chest. Looking directly at Justin, Kwan's outrage blossomed fiercely only to wilt away as if it never existed as the pressure increased painfully. Slowly, he took a step back.

Turning toward the door, Principal Kwan fled.

Standing in a small cluster, Marcus, Laura and Samantha exchanged worried glances. Stepping forward, Marcus stood proudly, acting as a wall that Laura and Samantha happily sought cover behind. Looking at Justin, Marcus said with a smooth, deep voice, "I don't know what that was all about, but we don't want to be a burden. We'll go."

"Wait," said Justin. Slouching a bit, he raised his arms and rubbed the back of his hands against his eyes as he yawned. Lowering his hands, Justin walked up to the new kids and said, "Look, he and I don't get along. It's a long sad tale that nobody needs to revisit."

Yawning again, he stated, "God, just being around that guy makes me tired."

Extending his hand, Justin said, "Welcome to Smallville."

Taking Justin's hand, Marcus squeezed it gently as he said, "Thanks. As the principal said, I'm Marcus. The redhead is my little sister, Sam."

Pulling away from Justin, Marcus took a few steps back to where the brunette stood, trying to hide. Placing his right arm around the taller girl, Marcus pulled her forward until she was standing directly in front of him. With his hands on her shoulders, Marcus marched her forward a couple steps. "This is Laura. She's a very good writer. Perhaps, she can find a place here."

Blushing madly, Laura slapped at Marcus as she ducked her head. Looking up at Chloe and Justin, she spoke softly, "Don't believe everything this one tells you. I just wrote a couple of articles for the paper at our last school. That's all."

Suddenly animated, Chloe stepped forward until she stood beside Justin. "Well, I'm always interested in finding new writers. The Torch, that's the name of our paper, is published every other Friday. Though sometimes we do rush editions should something strange happen."

Stepping out of the shadow of her brother, Sam asked, "Does something strange happen often?"

"Well, you are in Smallville, now. You might as well know that this is probably the weirdness capital of the universe."

Sam's eyes went wide. Twiddling her thumbs, she mentioned, "Gee, and to think I was concerned back when I just thought it was the meteor capital of the world."

"Why would you be worried about that?"

Suddenly, Marcus had his right hand on Sam's shoulder, squeezing the flesh tightly. Sam winced, but didn't make a move to flee from the treatment. In a steady voice, he answered for her, "She's not really. She's just silly sometimes."

Looking back and forth from Marcus to Sam, Chloe said, "Well, why don't you all sit down. Justin and I will be done here shortly. "

Using the hand still clamped to her shoulder to give her a little push, Marcus directed Sam over to a far table. As she watched Marcus lead Sam away, Laura stood, hugging her lithe arms around her thin waist tightly. Looking back at Chloe and Justin who were once again taking their places at the computer and layout tables, Laura sighed deeply. Walking quietly, she carefully approached Chloe. Sitting down on the table next to Chloe, she leaned over and whispered, "Please, forgive Marcus. He's just nervous."

"You sound like you apologize for him a lot."

Nodding, Laura looked back over to where Marcus was speaking animatedly to a guilty looking Sam. Ducking her head, she explained, "We've moved around a lot. It hasn't always been easy for us to get used to a new place. Marcus has always been the one to protect us along the way. He does that very well and he takes the responsibility very seriously."

Smiling, Chloe glanced at Justin before saying, "I know the type. I suppose there are worse things."

Sitting back, Chloe pointed at her computer screen and asked, "Have you ever used publishing software before?"

Laura shook her head.

Pushing away from the desk, Chloe stood up. Circling around the chair, she grabbed the seatback, drumming her fingers lightly against the plastic. "Well, if you're going to be helping me around here, then you should learn. Take a seat."

Nervously, Laura sat down, staring in awe at the screen before her. "These are great graphics."

Tossing her head proudly, Chloe crowed, "Thank you, I made them myself."

Across the room, Justin rubbed the sleep out of eyes and willed energy into his tired muscles. '_Damn Kwan!'_ he thought, '_I was fine until he showed up.'_ He was so tired. More than anything, he wanted to go find a bed or better yet - a room with nothing in it. Reaching for the ceiling, he stretched out his fatigued muscles. Shaking his head, he tried to clear the fog from his brain. Slapping his cheeks, Justin warned himself, '_Get a hold of yourself, Gaines. You don't want to do anything that would scare off the new kids.' _

Seeking some control, Justin looked over at Chloe. Instantly, he smiled and some of his fatigue slipped away. Quietly, he watched Chloe lean over and press her finger to the computer screen, pointing out some editing function to Laura. In the end, it was Chloe's sincere smile that quieted the storm around Justin for good.

With control finally firmly in place, Justin turned his attention to the other guests. He almost laughed at the exaggerated pout Sam sported as she sat with her arms crossed and her chin pressed against her chest. Glancing at Marcus, Justin watched a slow smile spread over his face. Following Marcus' line of sight, Justin found himself staring at Chloe and Laura again. Glancing back at Marcus, Justin smiled knowingly before turning back to his layout sheets.

-{()}-

5:17 p.m.

Talon Cafe

"Well, are you extra excited to be in Smallville now that you've gotten the official tour?" said Chloe in a too cheerful voice. Pulling open the front door of the Talon, she held the door as she ushered Marcus, Laura and Sam into the busy cafe.

As he passed Chloe, Marcus laughed quietly, "Actually, I kind of like this place. You can tell there's a real sense of community."

Glancing curiously over at Marcus, Chloe joked, "Community? Right. The kind of community that never stays out of your business."

In response, Marcus shrugged. Behind him, Laura playfully shoved him forward as she stared at a help wanted sign hanging in the front window. Stepping inside the coffeehouse, Laura looked around and smiled at the brightly colored décor. Swinging her arms absently, she spun around and asked Chloe, "Who's the owner of this place?"

After Sam and Justin entered the Talon, Chloe stepped inside, letting the door swing closed behind her. Extending her right arm, Chloe pointed out Lana standing at the service counter. "She's the owner. Her name is Lana Lang."

Mouth agape, Laura stepped closer to Chloe and whispered, "Really? She looks like she's in high school."

Joining the conversation, Justin explained, "That's because she is. She's in the same grade we are."

Wide-eyed, Marcus leaned over and asked in a hushed tone, "Are you telling me she's sixteen and she owns this place?"

Doing his best Phil Hartman as Ed McMahon impression, Justin said, "You are correct, sir."

Sam chose that moment to break into the little circle the others had formed. Raising her voice loudly, she exclaimed, "Why are we standing in a circle whispering? I for one wanted to come here so I could get some coffee. Why don't we sit down and order coffee?"

Glaring at Sam's pushy expression, Marcus countered with, "Brat."

"Whatever. Go tell it to Mom."

Stepping away from the group, Sam made her way toward a couple of empty sofas. She didn't bother to wait for the others. Once at the sofas, she flopped down in the middle of one and yelled back, "Hello? Are you going to stand over there all day?"

Looking over at Marcus, Justin quipped, "Oh, she's just precious. You must just love having her for a sister."

"Her only saving grace is that she's blood."

Crossing her arms, Laura frowned.

Noticing Laura's severe frown, Marcus sulked a bit. "Sorry, Laura. I didn't mean anything by it. I promise. Besides, I like having you around for a lot of reasons other than that."

Staring from Marcus' contrite expression to Laura's offended visage, Chloe asked, "Did I just miss something?"

Slowly, all four of them walked over to where Sam sat waiting. Along the way, Laura explained, "I live with the Coles, but I'm not related to them. Raymond and Sarah very kindly took me in when my parents died."

"How did your parents die?" Chloe chimed in far too quickly.

One look at Laura's conflicted, pained face, made Chloe blush with embarrassment. Slapping her left hand to her forehead, Chloe tipped back her head as she apologized, "Don't answer that. I'm so sorry. Sometimes, I forget to take the reporter hat off. Forgive me for prying."

Shaking her head slowly, Laura replied, "It's okay. Just forget about it."

Lana chose that moment to appear.

From behind Laura, Lana asked, "Forget about what?"

Jumping slightly, Laura whipped around to face Lana. They stared at each other for a few seconds before Chloe stepped forward to make the introductions. "Oh nothing. Uh. Lana, this is Laura Lowell."

Stepping to the right, Chloe pointed with her right hand at Marcus and with her left hand at Sam. "That's Marcus Cole and that one over there on the sofa is his sister, Samantha."

Narrowing her eyes, Lana tilted her head to the right and asked, "Cole? Sarah Cole is your Mother, right?"

Marcus' eyes widened. At first, he stumbled over words. Then, he took a step forward, puffed out his chest and asked, "How do you know my Mother?"

Taking a step back, Lana tilted her head all the way back in response to Marcus' towering form. After clearing her throat, she replied, "She came in earlier. She asked a lot of questions about pastries."

Taking another step back, Lana pressed her index finger against Marcus' solid chest. "Look, you do tall, dark and forceful very well, but tone it down. I mean it. I don't appreciate being threatened in my own establishment."

Nodding, Marcus stepped back. Quickly, he looked down at the floor without saying another word. Laura placed a comforting hand on his right bicep. Standing beside him, Laura looked at Lana with a pleading gaze, "We meant no offense. It's just strange that you would know about Sarah, is all."

Letting go of Marcus with a pat on the arm, Laura approached Lana cautiously. Wanting desperately to change the subject, Laura glanced at the front door. Pointing at the front doors, she inquired, "Are you still looking for new employees?"

Blinking at the drastic shift in the conversation, Lana looked over her shoulder at the sign as she answered, "Yes. I have one dishwasher and two waitress positions to fill."

Turning back to Laura, she asked, "Why? Are you looking for a job?"

At this, Marcus found his voice. "No, Laura doesn't have to work."

Slightly irritated, Lana barked at him, "I don't think I was asking you."

Dismissing Marcus with a flip of her hair, Lana turned back to Laura and asked, "So, are you looking for a job?"

"I am looking for a job and a waitress gig sounds like it would be right up my alley. Something after school and on weekends. I'm very flexible."

"Well, you couldn't have come at a better time. When can you start?"

"How about tomorrow?"

"Wonderful. Come by at noon. I'll have the paperwork waiting, so bring a work permit signed by your parents and your social security card. Okay?"

"Where do I get a work permit?"

Placing a hand on Laura's elbow, Lana steered Laura toward her back office. "Come with me. I have a big stack in my office."

Intensely, Marcus watched Laura leave with Lana. He stood, planted in one spot, until he felt a hand on his left shoulder. Looking to his left, he saw Justin's smiling face.

"Hey buddy, no need to worry. I've never known Lana to kidnap anyone. Of course, the day is still young."

Squinting at Justin, Marcus wore a confused expression for a second before shaking his head. Without resistance, he let Justin guide him over to the sofa where Sam waited with a severe pout marring her otherwise pretty features. Together, they sat with Chloe snuggled close to Justin on the sofa opposite the couch where Marcus sat beside Sam.

Seated quietly, waiting for Lana and Laura to join them, was how Lex and Clark found the four of them. The first thing Clark recognized as they entered the Talon were the backs of Chloe and Justin's closely pressed heads. With a wide smile, Clark rushed forward. Coming to a stop beside the sofa they occupied, he barely got a chance to say hi before Chloe jumped off the sofa, attacking him with a bear hug.

Placing his arms around Chloe, Clark hugged her back. Carefully, Clark made sure not to use too much strength, but still managed to pop several kinks out of Chloe's back. Going somewhat limp in his arms, Chloe practically purred, "Oh Clark, you're better than a chiropractor."

Looking away, Clark smiled shyly. Propping Chloe up, he waited until she willingly let go of him. As Chloe slipped away from Clark, she reached back and grabbed his hand, pulling him forward with a jerk. "Come with me, Clark. I have some people I want you to meet."

Stumbling forward, Clark could only look back helplessly at Lex's smirking face as he followed Chloe. Suddenly Chloe stopped, causing Clark to collide with her. As a result, Chloe almost took flight, but Clark stopped her with an arm wrapped securely around her waist. For a second, she dangled several inches off the ground before Clark gently lowered her to the ground. Once her feet touched terra firma again, Chloe spun around and smacked Clark on the chest with the back of her hand. "God Clark, colliding with you is like smacking against a brick wall."

Thinking back to the brick wall he slammed against during the twisters, Clark considered his own dense molecular structure and replied, "Yeah, I guess it would be like that."

Squinting at Clark, Chloe stared quizzically at him before looking past him. Smirking playfully, she baited, "You sound like you've gained some of your employer's vanity."

From behind Clark, Lex coolly pushed his jacket back as his hands slid smoothly into his pants pockets. "Hello to you, too, Miss Sullivan."

"Mr. Luthor," replied Chloe with mock seriousness.

"Missing Metropolis yet?"

Shrugging, Chloe glanced at Justin and replied, "No. It was nice to visit some of my old haunts, but Smallville has some very attractive points of interest."

Grinning mischievously, Justin inquired, "Am I an attractive point of interest?"

"Oh, you bet."

As Chloe seductively inched closer and closer to Justin, Lana and Laura rejoined the group.

Once she was only a few feet away, Lana couldn't help but notice the way Lex stared at Clark. The same thinly veiled affection filled Lex's eyes that Lana had seen some fifty odd times over the past summer. Like every other time, she felt her resignation become firmer as the abyss in her heart sank deeper in her chest. Then, it happened - what always happened, leaving a bittersweet tinge of regret in her stomach.

Clark turned toward Lana and smiled.

Caught. Lana could only surrender to the sweet longing. Standing rigidly, Lana mused, '_I'm so easily caught again.'_ Brought back to reality, she shook her head as she forced herself to understand the words being spoken to her.

"Lana, who's this?" asked Clark.

"Clark, this is Laura Lowell. Laura, this is Clark Kent."

Smiling kindly, Laura extended her hand toward Clark and said, "Very nice to meet you, Clark."

Extending his hand toward Laura, Clark replied, "It's nice to meet you, too."

As their fingertips touched, both were shocked by the speed with which Marcus moved. In an instant, he was on his feet, making his presence known. At once, all eyes were upon him and oddly, he seemed comfortable with the attention. Stepping forward, Marcus addressed Clark, "My name is Marcus Cole."

Reaching down, Marcus grabbed Sam by the arm and pulled her to her feet. With his thumb, Marcus pointed at Sam and said, "This is my sister, Sam."

Glancing curiously at Marcus, Clark nodded. Looking to his right, Clark stared at Lex and saw the recognition in his eyes. Confused, Clark continued to stare as Lex's mask slid back in place and Lex returned his gaze. Without words, they conveyed their uncertainty concerning the new additions to the group. Unfortunately, their silent communication was short lived.

Shortly after being dragged to her feet, Sam exclaimed, "You're pathetic. You know that."

Marcus still held her arm in a tight grip that Sam didn't attempt to break. Instead, she opened her mouth and let out a stream of abuse, "They were shaking hands or they were about to before you stopped it with your 'I'm big. I'm tall, Everyone look at me.' What were you thinking? I'll tell you. You weren't thinking."

Jerking his hand away, Marcus let go of Sam's arm. With a loud exhale, he sank down on the sofa, crossing his arms over his chest.

But, Sam wasn't finished by half. Turning to Lana, she asked, "You own this place, right?"

"Yes."

"Can I have a cup of coffee? Just black. With cream and sugar substitute on the side. Unlike the rest of these people, I came in here for coffee. Which is what makes this so sad. I mean, I've been here for almost twenty minutes and I still have no coffee."

Lana stared at Sam with open-mouthed shock. Swallowing hard, she nodded slowly as she mumbled, "Right. I'll just go do that."

Exchanging questioning glances with Chloe and Clark, Lana stepped away to fill the order.

From the front door to the Talon, everyone heard a laughter filled voice ring out. "Now, that's what I call a girl who likes to speak her mind."

Of course, Pete Ross was the owner of the laughter-filled voice in question. Navigating between the various Talon patrons, he approached the group, eyeing Sam curiously. With a touch of surprise, he stopped a few feet from Sam as she fearlessly met his gaze. Jutting out his bottom lip, Pete asked, "Who are you?"

Setting her jaw rigidly, Sam looked Pete directly in the eye and answered defiantly, "My name is Samantha Cole. Who are you?"

"My name is Pete Ross. I grew up in Smallville. I'm 16 years old and I volunteer for the Mayor's reelection campaign. Anything else you want to know, princess?"

Taken aback by all the information, Sam hesitated. Then, finding her voice once again, she said softly, "Is that interesting?"

"What?"

"Volunteering for the campaign?"

Nodding, Pete stepped forward. Balancing his left elbow in the palm of his right hand, he stroked his chin with his left hand. Stopping less than a foot from Sam, he inquired, "Are you interested?"

"In what?"

"In volunteering. I could introduce you to the campaign coordinator."

"I'd really like that."

"Remember you have to ask Mom and Dad first," ordered Marcus in a commanding voice from his seat on the couch.

Without missing a beat, Sam said, "I have to ask my parents first."

"Cool. Let me know," replied Pete.

"I will."

Off to the side, Lex and Clark exchanged glances as they watched Pete and Sam dance around each other. Smiling at each other, Lex noticed the slight tilt of Clark's head in the direction of the door. Moving his head up and down by the smallest of degrees, Lex scanned the crowd. Catching sight of Clark with the corner of his eye, he blinked a couple times before rolling his head from side to side, exaggerating his movements when they veered toward the group. Taking in Lex's actions, Clark smiled and nodded once before saying, "Hey guys. I really need to go. My parents are expecting me for dinner."

Walking up with Sam's requested coffee on a tray, Lana said, "Clark, do you have to leave so soon?"

Nodding, Clark rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. Shifting slightly from foot to foot, he replied with a steady voice, "Yeah, my Dad wants to get one last project out of the way before school starts again."

Placing a hand on Clark's shoulder, Lex offered with a smile, "You know, I'm going to go back to the office. Why don't I give you a ride home while I'm at it, Clark?"

"I'd really appreciate that, Lex. Thanks."

"Let's go then."

Quickly, Clark made his goodbyes while Lex waited at the door. A shrug from Pete who was still fixated on Sam. Nothing whatsoever from Sam who was too busy staring back at Pete. A happy to meet you from Laura and a nod in accord from Marcus. A hug from Chloe. A hug from Lana. A mock hug and a kiss from Justin that elicited cries of protest from both Lana and Chloe and a groan from Pete. With a final wave, Clark met Lex at the door. Without a look back, they exited the Talon as casually as possible.

Out on Route 90, heading for the Kent Farm, Lex let his hand wander. Leaving the gearshift, his right hand slid over to Clark's solid thigh. Smiling at how the flesh of Clark's left thigh rippled at his touch, he traced patterns with his fingertips, almost laughing at how the muscles danced. He continued the torture until Clark let loose a low-pitched growl. As the soft rumbles rolled over him, Lex finally let the laughter out. Enjoying the moment a little too much, he pulled his black Porsche over to the side of the lonely road.

This was risky. The sun still hung high in the sky, spotlighting their actions for any nearby motorist or person walking to town. It should've mattered, but it didn't. The thrill of being caught fueled their desire even more as Lex pulled Clark over, kissing him soundly.

Truth was Lex never got enough of Clark's lips – of nipping gently at them, of biting hard down on them, of sucking the bottom one into his mouth, keeping it there as he ran his tongue over it. More wonderful than all that was the way Clark ran those lips down Lex's throat.

As always, Clark started just below the earlobe. Tickling the sensitive spot where the jaw meets the skull, he alternated between sucking softly and licking, but not biting. One ill-placed hickey taught them that even Lex looks ridiculous wearing a turtleneck in the middle of a Kansas summer. So, no biting. No strong suction either until Clark got Lex's shirt open, exposing the milky white flesh of his chest.

This was when Clark's breathing became labored. As he stared at flesh not usually seen, he started to pant. While he worshiped the warm skin that beckoned to him with its pale perfection, Clark felt winded in a way that even hours of hard labor never made him feel. He felt Human. He felt normal. It was everything Clark wanted to be. So, he reveled in the heat of it.

It was moments like this that made Lex hate confidential clinics and the tests performed there. As he felt Clark's hand fall to his lap to fumble with the leather strap of his belt, Lex realized that while it was not impossible to call an end to this like he always did, it would most definitely not be easy. Pressed back against the driver side door with his legs twisted about uncomfortably in the passenger side foot well, Lex knew from experience what Clark obviously intended to do. God forgive him, he wanted it too, but the test scheduled in December forced itself to the front of his mind, knocking on his common sense, screaming that this wasn't practical or safe.

Never an impractical man, Lex pushed Clark back. Shifting in their seats, they laid back in their respective seats. Breathing hard, they stared at each other. Wincing, Lex couldn't ignore the pain and doubt in Clark's eyes. Closing his eyes, Lex ignored his conscience that nagged at him to be truthful. Inhaling deeply through his nose, he exhaled slowly through his mouth. Opening his eyes slowly, Lex glanced at the bulge created by Clark's semi-erect shaft and groaned, "Oh. To be sixteen. Well, Clark, all I can say is think of Mother Theresa in a thong. That's right. Nasty picture. Okay, now think of Margaret Thatcher in a leather bustier. There you go. Nothing to worry about now."

Laughing as he cringed from the last mental image, Clark whispered, "You're evil."

"Well, when you find something you're good at."

Happy in each other's company again, they tucked their shirts back in their pants and prepared to actually take Clark home. As they rearranged their clothes and Clark combed his hair in the sunshade mirror, Lex asked, "So, Clark, excited about school starting?"

"What do you think?"

"I think it sucks, but wanted to confirm."

"Consider confirmation received."

"Well, at least now you're a junior. Look at the bright side, they can only torture you for two more years. Of course, then there's college and that can be a lot of fun if one has loose morals and a general indifference to ethical dilemmas."

"What if you do have morals when you go to college?"

"Don't know, Clark. I have no personal experience in that realm. Make sure and tell me what it's like when you get there."

With a grunt of laughter, Clark shook his head. After running his brush through his hair one last time, he shoved the plastic hair care product back in the glove box where it belonged. Slamming the glove compartment shut, he looked over at Lex and frowned, "Guess I have to go home now."

Nodding, Lex extended his right arm and ran his fingers down Clark's cheek. Lowering his hand to the gearshift, he put the Porsche in drive and sped away.

-{()}-

Several Minutes Later

Kent Farm

"Hey, it looks like someone's in the old laundry shed," observed Clark as he and Lex pulled up the Kent driveway.

Toward the back of the Kent home one could easily see a door standing wide open. As Lex turned off the engine, Clark stepped from the Porsche. Walking cautiously, he squinted at the open door as he drew closer to it.

From behind Clark, Lex asked in a whispered hush, "What's the big deal? So, someone is in your laundry room."

"It's our old laundry room. A couple years back my parents finally got a new washer and they decided to move it into the house. Since then, my Dad's locked this room off because it has gas and water hook-ups and he didn't want anybody to accidentally blow the house up or something. It's probably nothing but rotted wood and spider webs by now. There is absolutely no reason for someone to be in there."

"Except that someone obviously is or was."

Waving at Lex to follow closer to the side of the shed, Clark inched toward the door until he could hear voices coming from inside.

"It's perfect, Jonathan. I spoke to Sarah earlier and she's willing to advance some money for the improvements."

"I don't know, Martha. It seems like a lot of work."

"So is running a farm, but I don't see you walking away from that. Think about it Jonathan. This could be a real business. I could hire some people if I need to. Who knows? If it goes really well, I could be the next Sarah Lee."

"Would everything fit in here?"

"Sure it would. The industrial oven can go against the wall. It's perfect since the gas hook-up is already there. The extra-large mixer can go on that old counter next to the water hook-ups. After we reinforce the old wood, of course. That's where we'll put the new sink. And. And. In that corner, we can install wire racks for cooling. Don't you see, Jonathan? It's just perfect."

"I'm still not sure about this, Martha."

"Come on, Jonathan. What could you possibly find wrong with this plan? The money is clean. The work is hard but honest and the people seem decent."

"That's the thing, Martha. What do we know about these Coles, anyway?"

"Only what we read about KRYco on the internet. They were voted one of the top hundred companies to work for by Employment Weekly. They've received countless awards and distinctions for their treatment of their employees and their environmental record doesn't have a single blemish. You have to admit Jonathan that's pretty impressive. Besides, I already called and told Sarah that I would it, so now it's a matter of honor."

Having heard enough, Clark entered the dusty room. Jonathan and Martha turned around as he did, surprised by his presence. Looking around the dirty room, Clark finally drew his eyes down to his Mother's happy face. "Mom, what's going on?"

"Clark. I'm glad you're here. I'm going to need your help getting this place clean in time for the deliveries."

"Deliveries?" asked Clark and Jonathan at the same time.

"Please, Jonathan. I really want to do this."

Crossing his arms over his chest, Jonathan eyed Martha's hopeful face for several seconds before nodding his head. In response, Martha smiled brightly as she threw her arms around his neck. Kissing her husband square on the lips, Martha held Jonathan against her for more time than Clark found comfortable.

Coughing loudly, Clark reminded his parents of his presence. Reluctantly, Jonathan pulled back from Martha. Looking down at Martha, he ran his right hand through his blond hair, leaving the hand to rest on the back of his neck. Wrapping his left arm around Martha's back, he remarked, "Well, if you had to work with a corporation at least it's not LuthorCorp or LexCorp, for that matter. At least, that's what I think he calls it."

Looking over at Clark, Jonathan asked, "It's Lexcorp, right?"

"Yeah. Uh. Dad?"

Interrupting Clark, Jonathan continued, "Y'know? Come to think of it. Today was your last day working for Luthor, wasn't it?"

"Yeah. Um. Dad?"

Hugging Martha tighter, Jonathan rubbed the small of his wife's back as he said, "I'm so glad this summer's over. You can go back to school where I can at least rest assured that for eight hours you're not going to see that guy. I know you think of him as a friend, Clark, but I'm glad you're not going to be hanging out with him so much."

From beside him, Jonathan heard Martha's calm concerned voice. "Jonathan, don't say that. Lex is a good boy."

Laughing under his breath, Jonathan shook his head as he looked down in disbelief. "Martha, come on. Let's be serious."

That did it. Narrowing his eyes and rigidly setting his jaw, Clark practically growled, "Dad!"

Looking over at Clark, Jonathan asked with exasperation, "What, Clark?"

"Dad, I've been trying to tell you that-"

"I'm right outside," rang out Lex Luthor's silky smooth voice as he casually stepped into the shed.

At least Martha had the decency to look embarrassed. Jonathan just stood there. Defiantly, he and Lex looked at each other, neither willing to be the first to blink. This staring game went on long enough that Jonathan even began to think he'd win when Martha's warm hand slid over the front of his flannel covered chest. Breaking away from Lex's gaze, Jonathan met disapproving eyes when he looked down at Martha. Looking away from her angry eyes, he found an equally ire-filled set of eyes staring back at him from Clark's tense face.

Exhaling loudly, Jonathan lowered his right hand as he looked at Lex and said, "Uhh. Look, Lex."

"Don't. I don't need it."

Looking at Martha with a smile, Lex asked, "So, what's this I hear about you and KRYco doing business?"

"Sarah Cole asked me if I wanted to be their baked goods supplier. I thought it over and decided that with some improvements, I could do it. So, now I'm inspecting my new kitchen."

Eyes wide with surprise, Clark asked, "New kitchen? What's wrong with the old one?"

"Nothing honey, except that it's too small. I'm having equipment brought out here tomorrow. The new stove alone will quadruple my output. Besides, this way, we won't feel inconvenienced by it all so much since it'll be out of the way."

Martha's happiness was infectious to Clark and soon, he too, was smiling. Looking around the old shed, Clark nodded his head. Clearly, he saw the potential in his Mother's plan. Looking back at his Mother, he said, "It sounds great, Mom."

Pulling away from Jonathan, Martha crossed over to Clark. Enveloping him in a tight embrace, Martha pressed her face into his chest as she said, "I knew you would. You have my good sense."

"Hey!" cried Jonathan in mock offense.

Laughing freely, Martha pulled away from Clark. Looking at Lex, she asked, "Would you like to stay for dinner, Lex?"

Glancing at Jonathan, Lex saw an annoyed expression wash over his features. Looking back at Martha, he frowned as he said, "I'm afraid I really can't do that, Mrs. Kent. I only came by to drop off Clark. In fact, I should really be going, now."

"Well, the invitation is always open."

"Of course. Thank you, Mrs. Kent."

Breaking away from Martha's gaze, Lex locked sad eyes with Clark and said, "See ya around, Clark."

"Wait, Lex," shouted Clark as he flashed one last angry look at his Father.

Following Lex out of the shed, Clark quickly caught up to Lex. One step at a time, Lex slowed down until he was just standing there. With his back to Clark, he closed his eyes. Inside, Lex mulled over the fact that the Kents were in business with the Coles. No. Correction. Martha Kent was in business with the Coles. After all the times that he tried to get the Kents to do business with LuthorCorp, after all the times he heard Martha Kent refer to him in friendly terms, this new development was a slap in the face. To say it simply, Lex was disappointed and not just a little pissed, but in the end, he reminded himself, it was just business.

With a shrug, he turned around and looked Clark in the eyes. Now Lex had bigger problems. He, too, was in business with the Coles. It was the kind of business he did not want any of the Kents to know about, especially Clark. '_He just wouldn't understand the necessity of it,'_ thought Lex as he broke away from Clark's intense eyes. He considered the fallout that would follow the revelation of his particular association with KRYco. Looking down at the ground, Lex said softly, "Clark, go eat dinner with your family."

"Lex, don't go yet."

Glancing over his shoulder, Clark made sure his parents were still in the old laundry room before quickly bringing his gaze to bear on Lex again. Frowning deeply, Clark begged, "At least stay until dinner's ready. Come on."

After a moment, Lex nodded. Quietly, he allowed Clark to take a hold of his elbow and guide him into the barn. Once inside, Clark slipped his right arm around Lex's waist. Pulling him close, Clark led him up the stairs. On the top platform, Clark sat them both down on the couch.

In silence, they sat. They didn't move. They didn't even cuddle, really. Clark still held Lex around the waist, but Lex sat beside him as if the arm wasn't even there. At a loss, Clark just held Lex tighter, not knowing what else to do. Although, Lex made no move toward him, Clark could feel the tension flow away.

It took time, but slowly, Lex relaxed. Reclining against Clark's arm, he slowly turned his head to the left until he was looking directly into Clark's deep blue eyes. Sighing from the unspoken love he saw in Clark's eyes, Lex mused, '_You really are better than I deserve.'_

Losing himself in Clark's eyes, he realized there were no words he could face for what he was feeling. So, he acted instead. Leaning forward, he captured Clark's lips in a long kiss. Immediately, he felt Clark's strong arms encircle him, drawing him closer. Moaning, Lex pushed Clark back down on the sofa cushions until they were stretched out on the gingham fabric.

With ease, Lex ran his hands over Clark's flanks, stomach and chest. Squeezing Clark's shoulder, Lex felt some pent up tension release and smiled. Trailing his fingers down Clark's chest, they laughed together as Lex's fingertips grazed the ticklish spot located just above Clark's waistline. Reveling in the feel of smooth cotton, Lex wondered if he would return to flannel and plaid once school recommenced. Then, as if with a mind of their own, his hands curled into fists, pulling Clark's shirt out of his starched khakis.

With a low-pitched moan, Lex spread his fingers across tanned skin. Pressing his lips to Clark's neck, Lex rubbed the palms of his hands up his stomach and over his stiff nipples. Moving back to kiss the lips he adored, Lex paused as Clark grabbed Lex's left hand and placed it firmly on his erection.

Pushing up on his right elbow, Lex looked down at Clark. He became acutely aware his lies and diversions had caught up to him. In Clark's lust-filled eyes, he saw no willingness to let that hand go unless he agreed to not push Clark away this time.

As his conscience screamed at him, Lex's left hand squeezed. Kneading the hard flesh under his fingers, he leaned down and kissed Clark gently. Lingering on the lips he knew so well, Lex decided there were some things he could do. _Sure_. There are dozens of things a person can do that are reasonably safe.

Tracing his index finger up the metal zipper of Clark's pants, Lex stopped at the smooth plastic button of his slacks. Twisting the disk in his fingers, Lex teased Clark until the arm wrapped around Lex wound tighter and a growling sounded from deep in Clark's chest.

In response, Lex laughed lightly against Clark's lips. Instantly, Clark's right hand pressed against the back of Lex's neck. Silencing Lex with the power of his touch, Clark kissed him passionately. With his right hand, Clark tilted Lex's head down until both their foreheads pressed together and he felt the buzz of electricity, snapping and crackling like TV static in the back of his mind.

"Clark, dinner's ready. Come on down now, son."

Instantly, Lex and Clark froze. First, they looked in the direction of Jonathan Kent's voice. Then, they looked back at each other and swallowed hard. Clearing his voice, Clark waited until he was reasonably sure his voice wouldn't crack and said, "I'll be right in, Dad. Just let me walk Lex to his car."

There came a sound like a foot landing on a wooden step. Jumping up, Lex took in Clark's wrinkled state and thought, '_Shit! I am so dead and no one will ever find the body.'_

Clark was in a similar state of panic. Pushing off the couch, he frantically tucked in his shirt. For a second, he paused, pivoting back and forth, unsure of what to do. Then, a calm came over him. He smoothed out the wrinkles in his shirt and shook out his pants. Raking his fingers through his hair, Clark took in a deep breath and walked over to the handrail. Looking over the side, he saw his Father already hoping onto the sixth step. Leaning over the handrail, he shouted, "Dad, I swear. I'll be right in. It'll just take a minute to walk Lex to his car."

Frowning severely, Jonathan wavered on the sixth step. Finally, Jonathan descended to the fifth, then the fourth. Looking up at Clark, he flashed a resigned expression as he said, "Okay, Clark. Don't take too long or your food will get cold."

"Yes, sir."

Resting on the bottom step, Jonathan squeezed the wooden handrail before pounding it once with his tightly clenched fist. Nodding, he left the barn.

Stepping away from the handrail, Clark turned swiftly and said, "That was close."

"Close isn't the word."

"I guess you gotta go now."

Stepping forward, Lex raised Clark's chin with his right hand. Looking into Clark's eyes, Lex said, "It's cool. It's au revoir, remember."

"Yeah. Au revoir."


	12. Haunted

Haunted

Love is understanding,

It's hard to believe life can be so demanding,

I'm sending out an S.O.S.,

Stop me from drowning, baby I'll do the rest.

"Rescue Me" performed by Madonna

September 1, 2002

Once again, Clark found himself in one of Lex's many cars. This time it was the Ferrari – the red one. The sun was shining and the smell of autumn was in the air. With a naughty shiver, he glanced at the Route 90 sign posted by the side of the road, by his side of the car. Everything was perfect. There were no distractions. There were no loud noises. There were no inconvenient people. No fathers appeared out of nowhere. Nothing to get in the way of how Lex was kissing him right now.

Eagerly, Clark kissed back. Running his hands up and down Lex's lean chest, he paused more than once to feel stiff nipples through the silk shirt he wore. As Clark rubbed harder, pressing against the sharp points, Lex opened his mouth in a silent scream. Grabbing at Clark's young body, he cocked his head to the side as Clark started his slow descent over his chin, bound for his neck.

Holding Lex tightly with his left arm, Clark used his right hand to unbutton Lex's shirt. Brushing the material away, Clark descended further, sucking at the center of his chest. Tongue tracing the fine red hairs of his chest, Clark followed the path they created. At Lex's belt, Clark paused.

This was where it usually ended – with worship and wet underwear.

_'Not this time,'_ sworeClark as he lowered his hand to Lex's belt.

Fumbling with the thick leather, he flinched as Lex's hand covered his. Refusing to look at his face, Clark rested his cheek on Lex's stomach and wrapped his arms around his waist. Placing gentle kisses on his skin, he could feel warm flesh dance under his lips and smiled.

Soon, hands appeared on his shoulders, pushing Clark back, pushing Clark away. Shaking his head, he squeezed Lex's waist tighter but the hands were insistent and soon Clark was reclining back against the passenger seat. With his eyes closed, he didn't see Lex reach over, but he felt silky smooth skin as Lex rubbed his thumb slowly over his flushed cheek.

At first, Lex reveled in the rich glow of Clark's tanned skin. Then, he pulled Clark into another series of deep, probing kisses. Reaching down, he undid his pants before reaching over and expertly unfastening Clark's belt buckle. Unfastening buttons, Lex smiled when Clark moaned as he pulled down the zipper. Swiftly, Lex straddled Clark's young body, pushing denim and cotton briefs past eager hips.

With his right hand, Lex pulled out his own erection. With his left hand, he repeated the action on Clark. Holding them both in his hands, he started to pump both organs in unison. Concentrating on pressure and speed, on the gathering of skin present on the underside of both their penises, he pushed Clark's moans to the back of his mind. As the pleasant sounds echoed through his mind, he could feel Clark's hands grip the flesh of his arms. Getting drunk off the pain induced from the pressure Clark applied to his arms, Lex pumped faster, holding an even tighter grip. Slipping his thumb over the tip on each upstroke, he spread their pre-cum over the tip of their erections and with each down stroke, along both shafts.

Clark's sixteen-year-old body couldn't last much longer. Especially since, at that very moment, a man of particular skill and experience was driving his young, untrained body crazy. In fact, he didn't last long at all. In the middle of a very slippery down stroke, he felt the pressure that long ago settled in his abdomen slip down to his balls, causing them to pull up against his body. A second later, every muscle he had felt like it was trying to draw into his groin as he bucked his hips up against Lex's tight fist.

Suddenly, Clark's body seized. Every muscle flexed for a few seconds as he shuddered uncontrollably. For a few seconds, the whole universe existed only so far as Lex's hand.

As a sweet serenity flowed into his body, Clark started shaking violently. Letting go of Lex's arms, he kissed the evil grin above him. With a airy laugh, he reached down and pried Lex's hand off his too sensitive, softening flesh.

Then, the continued rocking of Lex's body alerted Clark to an urgent situation. Quickly, he placed his right hand over Lex's rapidly pumping hand. A quick, wordless exchange took place during which Lex placed his left hand on the seatback. His head fell back, bouncing and down as he pumped his hips in a counter beat to Clark's clenched fist.

After only a few seconds, Lex's body reacted to Clark's ministrations. His entire body tensed up moments before his body produced wave upon wave of sensation, leaving him shaking like a leaf as Clark pulled his hand away.

Then, the alarm went off.

Sharp and repetitious like torture, the evil blaring invaded Clark's heavenly dream. Cursing under his breath, he reached out from under his blanket, trying to remember not to break the thing when he pushed the button. Extending his hand, Clark pushed down where the alarm should have been, but felt only air.

For a second, he searched around with his hand alone. Finally, he pushed the quilt from his face. Yawning, he stretched out for a second before looking over at what should have been his bedside lamp and instead was the top of his bookcase. Closing his eyes, he shook his head hard a couple times. Reopening his eyes, he still saw the top of the bookcase. Perplexed, he tried to sit up, but stopped when his head collided with the ceiling.

Suddenly, reality struck and it struck hard. Upon realizing that he was floating, Clark fell. Slamming against the tired springs of his bed, he bounced more than once. Grasping the mattress for dear life, he looked up at the space where he was just floating. For a moment, Clark was afraid to let go of the mattress for fear of flying away, but eventually, he let go of the bed and sat up.

Swinging his feet over the edge, he was relieved to feel the carpet under his feet. Standing up, he patted his chest and waited to see what would happen. One minute passed. Two minutes passed. Nothing happened. Exhaling loudly, Clark relaxed.

"Clark! Wake up, your Father is already out in the fields," yelled Martha, her commanding voice reaching Clark all the way from the kitchen.

Jumping with surprise, Clark pressed his hand over his chest. Feeling his rapidly beating heart, he closed his eyes and thought, '_Get a hold of yourself.'_ Looking upward with apprehension, Clark shifted uncomfortably due to the clammy cum plastered over his groin and mused, '_Of course, that could have been the problem.'_

-{()}-

September 3, 2002

4:00p.m.

Smallville High

"Hey Justin, wait up!" shouted Clark.

Turning around, Justin stopped at the base of the front steps and waited for Clark to catch up to him. Once Clark stood beside him, Justin looked up and asked, "What's up, Clark?"

"I have something I wanted to talk to you about, but I can't talk about it here."

Eyeing Clark suspiciously, Justin looked around and replied, "Are you being followed or something? You seem very nervous."

"No. It's nothing like that. I'm not being stalked or anything."

"Okay. Um. Follow me."

Together, they walked to the back of the school. There, Justin jumped onto the bleachers facing the track and field area. Football and cheerleader try-outs took place in the distance, but other than that, the place was deserted. Scooting across one aisle, Justin sat down in the center of a long bench, dropping his backpack on the bench to his right. Looking over at Clark who still stood on the grass, he patted the seat to the left of him.

Smiling nervously, Clark stepped onto the bleachers and made his way over to Justin. Slipping his backpack off his shoulder, Clark placed the bag at his feet. Sitting down heavily, Clark took a deep breath and said, "I've been having some strange things happen with my powers, lately. It's kind of freaking me out."

Leaning forward, Justin turned suddenly serious as he placed his elbows on his knees and replied, "Define strange."

"Strange as in I'm not controlling them. It's like they have a mind of their own."

"Something, I'm familiar with."

"It's been happening to you, too?"

"Yes, it's been happening. A lot. I get so tired, Clark. It's getting harder to keep the swirling forces calm. Especially, if things are really intense, like if I'm, y'know, alone with Chloe. Then control is a thing of the past."

Blushing, Clark remembered floating after waking from the dream.

"Yeah. I know what you mean."

"Excuse me? Since when have you been getting some?"

"Since this weekend. Nothing happened at the time, but later my powers went haywire."

"Let me guess - the sheets were sticky that fine morning."

"Yeah, you could say that."

"So, I guess the girl's a tease. Got your engine revved, but forgot to turn it off again."

"Sort of."

"Yeah, I had that happen. More than once. I'd wake up the next morning and everything not nailed down would be zooming around me. I'll tell ya, there were mornings I was glad my Mother never comes in my room."

"You spoke in the past tense. Is there a way to stop this? Because my Mother does come into my room and I don't want her seeing this."

"Well, the only cure I found was doing it. Get the frustration out. Cause that's what it is, y'know – Frustration. It's like when you're mad or excited. Frustration is just another intense feeling. It's melting away the holds you put in place. Once you do it, the frustration's gone. At least, for a while."

"Thanks for the advice."

"No problem." Suddenly smirking, Justin asked, "So, what's her name?"

"Who?"

"What do you mean who? The girl who turned your key. Who is she?"

"Um. I can't tell you that."

"Oh."

Then, Justin's eyes grew large and he turned toward Clark and asked, "It wasn't Lana, was it?"

"No!" After a breath, Clark continued, "Lana's just a friend."

Looking back down, Justin frowned again, then shrugged and said, "Oh. Okay. It's cool." Standing up, Justin continued, "Dude, I gotta get home. Homework. That whole thing."

Nodding, Clark stood up and started scooting to the end of the aisle. Looking back at Justin, Clark concurred, "I hear ya, man. I can't believe they assigned so much the first day."

"Oh well. No one ever promised me that life would be fair."

Jumping to the dirt, Justin and Clark walked back to the front of the school. At the front steps, Justin and Clark stopped in their tracks. A good fifteen feet in front of them stood a pair of football players involved in an act of obvious intimidation. The diminutive sophmore who was the focus of their bullying was a good foot shorter than his tormenters and clearly scared out of his mind. Backed up against a wall, the boy stared wide-eyed and helpless up at the two football players. Laughing cruelly, one of the football players reached out and traced a "S" on his victim's chest and said, "Y'know what? I bet a bright red "S" would look great right here. What do you think, Dave? Is our man Brian here scarecrow material?"

Grabbing a hold of Brian's t-shirt, Dave hauled the terrified boy closer. In a menacing whisper, he replied, "Oh yeah, Chris. Brian is definitely in the running."

Standing on the front steps, Clark flinched. Beside him, Justin remarked, "That reminds me. Who was the scarecrow, last year?"

'_Me,_'

Continuing to look directly at the violent scene before him, remembering the way the ropes dug into his arms on that cold October night.

"Nobody knows. A past scarecrow showed up bent on vengeance. He killed a few people and the news sort of overshadowed last year's scarecrow."

Looking away from the school, Justin began to head away from the school. A couple steps passed before Justin looked back in time to see Clark take his first step toward Dave and Chris. Running back to Clark, Justin surrounded him in a mentally projected force field. Reaching through the barrier, Justin grabbed him by the arm and said, "Clark, don't. This isn't any of our business."

"No, Justin, this is our business. This whole scarecrow thing is wrong and we have the ability to stop it. That makes it our business."

Still holding Clark's arm, Justin looked over at Dave and Chris. Spreading his finger's wide, Justin let go of Clark and took a step back, taking his force field with him. Silently, he watched as Clark ran down the steps, bent on confrontation.

Stopping few feet from Chris and Dave, Clark ordered, "Leave him alone."

Glancing over their shoulders, Dave and Chris laughed.

"Get lost, Kent."

"Yeah, Clark. Wouldn't want anything bad to happen to you."

With a chuckle, they refocused their attention on Brian. For his part, Brian looked past his harasser's terrifying bulk, meeting Clark's eyes. With a woeful expression, Brian begged him for help. In response, Clark stepped up, grabbed Chris by the arm and repeated, "I said, leave him alone."

While Dave kept Brian pinned to the wall, Chris turned around. Smiling widely, Chris said, "What are you gonna do, Kent? Sic your rich friend on us."

"No, I'll do this," said Clark as he threw Chris aside with a casual flick of his wrist. Reaching out with his left hand, he seized Dave by the right shoulder. Spinning Dave to the left, Clark slammed him against the wall, causing the back of his head to snap back against the plaster with an audible crack. As Dave slid down the wall, Clark looked down and told Brian, "Run."

Wasting no time, Brian complied.

"What the hell did you do to him, Kent?" cried Chris as he knelt beside Dave. Slapping Dave's face, Chris shook him. "Dave? Dave?"

Clark's proud face withered. The brilliant glow of his eyes dulled. Backing away quickly, Clark yelled, "I'll go get the nurse."

As he ran up the stairs, Clark glanced at Justin quickly before disappearing into the school. A few minutes later, he returned with the school nurse in tow. Gasping at the sight of Dave's unconscious body, Mrs. Rivers ran down the stairs as fast as her 54 year-old legs could carry her. Kneeling down beside Dave, Mrs. Rivers opened his eyes, flashing a penlight inside. Something she saw comforted her because she let out a heavy sigh and proceeded to take his pulse. After a minute passed, she pulled out a tube of smelling salts and waved them under Dave's nose.

Instantly, Dave roused. Recoiling weakly from the foul-smelling substance, Dave moaned loudly. Kneeling beside Mrs. Rivers, Chris asked, "Is he alright, Mrs. Rivers?"

With Chris' assistance, Mrs. Rivers pulled Dave up to a seated position. Slowly, she waved her right index finger in front of Dave's eyes. Carefully, she watched Dave as he followed her finger. After a few seconds, she stopped and smiled. Reaching around to feel the goose egg sized bump on the back of Dave's head, Mrs. Rivers replied, "I think so, but I want to have his parents take him to the hospital. Make sure there's no concussion."

From the double door school entrance, the stern voice belonging to Principal Kwan rang out, "What is going on here?"

Without pause, Chris pointed his finger at Clark and said, "He slammed Dave against the wall."

"Only because you two were beating up on Brian."

Stepping between Clark and Chris, Kwan held up his hands to silence them. "Enough." Turning to Chris, Kwan asked, "Brian, who?"

"I don't know what Kent is talking about. We weren't doing nothing."

"Liar."

"Enough." Looking at Clark, Kwan asked, "Brian, who?"

"Brian Dimov."

"A sophomore."

"Yes, sir."

"I want all three of you boys in my office, right now."

"Aw, come on. We're the victims here," cried Chris.

Looking back at Chris, Kwan stated, "I very much doubt that, but it doesn't really matter. This school has a zero tolerance policy on fighting. So, let's go."

Turning toward Clark, Kwan's eyes softened. Imploring Clark to not give him trouble with his eyes, Kwan whispered, "You too, Clark."

Nodding, Clark turned toward the double doors. Halfway up the stairs, he noticed Justin standing there. For a moment their eyes met before Clark bowed his head and entered the school.

In the principal's office, Clark, Chris and Dave sat side by side. Backs pressed stiffly against the wooden seatbacks, they listened to Principal Kwan's lecture. "Fighting of any kind is unacceptable on school grounds. It's unacceptable anywhere, but especially here. This is a school. Violent actions are disruptive to the learning environment and will not occur at my school. You are here to learn, not to tear each other limb from limb."

"No excuse is good enough. Mainly, because turning to violence first is indicative of an unimaginative mind and a weak character. It is the low road. It is something you should aspire to be better than."

"Boys, someday, you will not be protected by the walls of this school or the tenderness of your years. Someday, you will be men and you must learn now that people will judge you by the manner in which you assert yourself."

Watching Kwan lean against his desk with his hands gripping the wooden edge, Clark murmured, "Yes, sir."

Beside Clark, Chris laughed under his breath.

In a flash, Kwan was leaning over Chris' suddenly frightened figure. "Mr. Bowen, I am not playing with you. I know that previous principals coddled the football team, but I will not be carrying out that tradition."

"You are all suspended for one day. As such, you two will not be playing in the first game. If I see anymore of this type of behavior from either of you, you won't play at all this year."

Centering on Dave and Chris' contrary expressions, Kwan emphasized, "Football is an extra-curricular activity. As such, it is a privilege that can be taken away. Now, go wait in the reception. Your parents have already been called and you are to wait until they come to collect you. Now."

Meekly, Chris and Dave stood up. Walking to the door, they both threw malicious glances at Clark as they walked out of the room. Principal Kwan followed them to the door where he watched them sit down in the reception before stepping back into his office and closing the door.

Quietly, Kwan walked over to his desk. Leaning against it as he had before, Kwan spoke softly to Clark, "Clark, I wish there was something I could do. I have a feeling you had the best of intentions, just like you did with Justin. Of course, Justin walked away from that without medical intervention."

Looking at Clark, Kwan observed, "I feel indebted to you, Clark. Justin came to my home that day intending to do much worse than he did. Because of you, I was not harmed."

"Because of me, your son is in prison."

Shaking his head, Kwan pushed away from his desk. Crossing the room, Kwan sat beside Clark and said, "No, that was Danny's fault."

"Watch yourself, Clark. You are associating with dangerous people and I fear they are affecting you."

"I thank you for the advice, Mr. Kwan, but it's not what you think at all."

Nodding, Kwan stood up. Slowly, he walked over to the door to his office and opened it. Looking back at Clark, Kwan said, "Very well. Please wait in reception for your parents, Clark."

-{()}-

Later That Night

Kent Farm

With enough strength to rattle the frame, Jonathan Kent slammed the front door shut. Stomping into the house, he didn't even pause as he threw his keys on the table by the door. Walking briskly, he headed directly for the living room. There, he stood facing the mantel, staring at the pictures of his son. With his hands in his pant pockets, he listened to the cautious sounds made by his family as they entered the living room.

Turning around, Jonathan roughly ran his hand through his hair. Taking in a deep breath, he held it for a few seconds before letting it out slowly. Finally, he looked at his son and found all the calming procedures he'd just committed were completely useless as he started shouting. "Do you have any idea what you could have done to that boy? You could have killed him. You could have paralyzed him. Not to mention the risk you put yourself and this family in by using your powers in public."

"No. You will not make me feel bad about what I did. I agree I could have done things differently, but I had to do something. They plan on making him the next scarecrow. Do you realize that? Do you even care? God, people in this town see it happening every year and do nothing. They do nothing to stop it. Well, I'm not like anyone else and I refuse to be like everyone else when it comes to this.

"It's more than that, Clark. Do you realize what you have done to your future?"

"You didn't answer me."

"What did you say?"

"You didn't answer my question: Do you even care?"

The anger in Jonathan's face faltered. Looking down for a second, Jonathan managed to meet his son's eyes again as he replied, "I can't be thinking about other men's sons. I can only think of my own. This suspension will show on your permanent record. You can practically throw any thought you had of a scholarship out the window, right now, Clark. I can't afford to send you to college. A scholarship was the only way you were going to get there and now that's gone."

"Not necessarily."

"It that so."

"That's right. I'm sure I can still get the LuthorCorp scholarship."

"Lex Luthor. Of course. You plan on playing lapdog to a rich man for the rest of your life, Clark? Do you? You think you can count on Luthor's money to be there to protect you, but it won't be. Lex Luthor is just like his Father, Clark. He will promise you the moon and the stars until he gets what he wants or gets bored. Then, he'll throw you aside, forgotten and a lot worse off."

As Jonathan raged, Clark remembered his time on that Scarecrow post. As his Father flung insults, Clark recalled how it was Lex who found him, untied him. The very man being torn apart was the man who rescued Clark, but he was more than that. Lex was so much more than that, especially now. So, in response to his Father's tirade, Clark began one of his own. "I don't care what you think of Lex because it doesn't affect what I think of him. And, all this talk of college. You talk about college like it's some way for me to get out, but look at you. You went to Met U., Dad, and where did it get you?"

Off to the side, silent throughout this exchange, Martha Kent finally found her voice. "Clark. Joseph. Kent. I never want to hear you speak that way, ever again. This man is your Father and you will show him some respect. Is that understood? Is it?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"I do realize the scarecrow happens every year and I realize you care very deeply about it, but there are better ways to handle this kind of problem, Clark. You've always been so strong and we've tried to teach you control, not to protect other people, but to protect you. You, Clark. We taught you to hide not because we're ashamed, but because we were afraid of the kind of people who would come for you and what they would do to you when they found you. You need to consider more than just one moment in time. You need to be cautious of what you do because we have done all this so that there can be a future for you."

Bent beneath his Mother's quiet fury, Clark could only nod in response.

Wrapping her arms around herself, Martha looked down at the carpet as she commanded, "Now, go to your room and I better not find you outside of it until your Father and I come to tell you what your punishment is."

With his shoulders hunched over, Clark walked over to the staircase. With his foot on the first step, Clark turned toward his Mom. Before he could speak a word, Martha said in a strong, clear voice, "Go."

Using super speed, Clark raced up the stairs. He didn't stop until he closed his bedroom door behind him.

A little over an hour later, Martha and Jonathan entered Clark's room. In a steady, emotionless voice, Jonathan told Clark he was grounded for the next four weeks. No going over to a friend's house. No hanging out with Pete. No phone calls. No Lex. No Talon. Not even for deliveries. Clark could only go to school and go home. That was it. That was all.

"Do you have any questions?"

In response, Clark shook his head.

Nodding once, Jonathan motioned to Martha that it was time to leave. Grabbing the doorknob, Jonathan started to pull the door closed behind them when he stopped and looked back at Clark. "Be ready at first light. Since you're not going to school tomorrow, you can help me with the back forty."

With that said, Jonathan closed the door.

-{()}-

September 4, 2002

Kent Barn

"Clark?"

Clark turned away from his telescope long enough to see Lana ascend to the top of the stairs. Nodding at her, Clark turned back to his telescope.

The brush-off took Lana by surprise. With a curious expression, Lana walked over to Clark and placed a hand on his back. With slow circles, Lana whispered, "I talked to Justin when you didn't come to school today. I know what happened."

Pulling away from his telescope completely, Clark stood up. In the back of his mind, he registered Lana's hand as it descended to his waist. Reaching up with his left hand, he took her hand in his and gently squeezed it. Wordlessly, he walked to the couch, pulling her along as he did. Sitting down heavily, he drew her down on the sofa beside him.

Kneeling on the comfortable cushions, Lana placed her right hand on Clark's shoulder while running the fingertips of her left hand along his brow. In hushed tones, Lana asked, "It was the scarecrow?"

First, Clark flinched. Then, he barely nodded.

Soothingly, Lana ran her fingertips down the right side of Clark's face. Cupping his cheek in the palm of her hand, she sighed, "Oh Clark."

In her intent to comfort, Lana wound her arms around Clark's neck. With her head on his shoulder, she recalled, "I can't believe I was a part of all that once. Miss Cheerleading Homecoming Queen."

Haltingly, Clark started to rub his chin against the top of her head. Quietly, he assured, "But you left it behind."

Pulling away, Lana ran her left hand down his chin. "Not before it touched you."

"I thought I was the one with the guilt trip."

"I know. I think you're rubbing off on me."

Together, they laughed. Lana laughed so hard she had to close her misty eyes. With a jolt of surprise, Lana realized Clark's arms were wrapping around her, drawing her closer. Soon, she could feel his head on her shoulder and she couldn't resist the urge to place her hand on the back it. Closing her eyes, Lana drank in the moment, wanting so much for it to be real. But her mind knew what her heart did not.

With good sense, she pushed away. Looking into his sad eyes, Lana said, "Maybe, if I'd broken up with Whitney when I first felt the urge. Maybe, if I figured out a way not to be so shallow just a little bit sooner. You wouldn't have this to haunt you."

"No. It wasn't your fault, Lana. And Whitney…"

"Isn't you," interjected Lana. Placing her fingers to Clark's lips, Lana continued, "He's coming home for Thanksgiving, y'know. I'm still not sure how I'm going to face him."

"Do you love him?"

"He loves me."

"That's not what I asked."

"I know, but it's the only answer I have to give. After all, not everyone gets to be with the man of their dreams."

Suddenly, an angry feminine voice rang out, "What is going on in here?"

Pulling away from each other, they jumped off the couch. Standing side by side, Lana fidgeted as Martha Kent leaned over the railing and said, "He's up here, Jonathan."

Soon, heavy footfalls repeated up the stairs until Jonathan Kent saw the unpleasant scene. Angry, he marched up to Clark and asked, "What's the meaning of this?"

"I was just talking to a friend."

"You're grounded or do you not remember that?"

"How could I forget?"

From behind Jonathan, Martha said, "Lana, I think it's time for you to go home, now."

"Yes, Mrs. Kent." Turning to Clark, she whispered, "See you around, Clark."

Clark nodded, but didn't look at her. He was too busy trying to win a staring match with his Father.

After Lana left the barn, Jonathan railed, "I don't know what's gotten into you lately, Clark but it had better stop."

"Or what?"

"What did you say?"

"You heard me. What are you going to do? Ground me again?"

For a second, Jonathan just stood there, chewing on his bottom lip. Then, he was stomping away with slumped shoulders and a shaking head.

As Jonathan departed, Martha watched as guilt flashed across Clark's face. She was at a loss. Helpless, she followed her son as he sat down on the sofa. The ire in her heart died as she saw him drop his face into his hands. Wringing her hands, Martha carefully approached Clark. Sitting beside him, she bit her lip when he flinched at her touch. Taking a deep breath, she said, "Clark, what's going on? Why are you so angry?"

Once again, Clark felt the anger of that long ago day. He recalled how he'd told Whitney, "Don't mess with me right now." His face hot and burning, he remembered how the jocks laughed when Whitney put the necklace on him. Sitting up straight, Clark rubbed his right hand against his chest and recalled how the meteor rock burned against his skin, but by then all he could do was lean forward on the scarecrow post and let it dangle as far from his body as possible.

Again, Martha reached out to her boy. Again, he cringed in response.

From the house, the shrill ringing of the telephone could be heard. Standing up, Martha hesitated before turning away from Clark. As she opened the barn door, the ringing stopped. By the time she reached the kitchen door, all that remained of the phone call was Jonathan slamming down the receiver. Closing the door quietly, she watched as Jonathan quickly stomped up the stairs without saying goodnight.

-{()}-

One Minute Earlier

Luthor Castle

Leaning back in his chair, Lex flipped open his cell phone with a smile. Calmly, he punched in the Kent's phone number. Bringing the phone to his ear, he waited patiently for someone to answer the phone. Silently, he hoped the person who picked up the phone would be Martha Kent.

For the thousandth time in his life, Lex realized fate did not like him as Jonathan Kent's brusque voice came over the line, "Hello?"

"Mr. Kent. Hello. May I speak to Clark?"

"no. You. MAY. NOT!"

The sharp slamming down of the phone stung Lex's ear. Turning off his phone, Lex slowly shook hearing back into his head. As he placed the phone gently down on his desk, Lex whispered, "Well, that was just rude."

-{()}-

September 5, 2002

Kent Farm

"Mrs. Kent?" asked Lex as he stood outside the kitchen door.

Turning around suddenly, Martha stared open mouthed at Lex. With her hands braced on the counter behind her, Martha said, "Lex. I don't think it's such a good idea for you to be here."

"I tried to call."

Bowing her head, Martha pulled her hands forward until she was clutching them tightly in front of her waist.

"I know."

Looking up, Martha returned Lex's hopeless expression. As if lost, she looked around the kitchen before crossing the room quickly and unlocking the screen door. Looking about the farm as Lex crossed the threshold, Martha exhaled loudly when she didn't see Jonathan anywhere nearby.

At first, she was uncomfortable in her own kitchen. Then, she stepped gingerly to the right and with a sweep of her hand offered Lex a seat at the kitchen table.

Quietly, they sat. After a moment, Lex leaned forward and asked, "Mrs. Kent, what happened? I heard Clark didn't go to school yesterday. Is he okay?"

"Yes, he's fine. Or, at least, he isn't sick."

"What do you mean?"

"Clark was suspended from school."

"What? Why?"

"He beat up two boys," said Martha. Looking at Lex, she confided, "This isn't like him, but he's angry. Oh Lex, he's so angry. It's not like him. The other night, he said horrible things to his Father. I've never seen Clark act with such disrespect."

"What was the fight at school about?"

Looking down at her hands, Martha traced the dark lines in the wooden tabletop as she whispered, "The scarecrow. Clark saw two football players picking on some sophomore. He was trying to do something honorable by protecting that boy, but he went about it the wrong way. He hurt one of the football players. He left the boy unconscious. As a result, he was suspended from school for one day."

As Martha spoke, Lex watched her. He saw the severe lines surrounding her mouth and how her lips quivered with each word. He noticed the trembling of her fingers and the barely restrained tears in her eyes. He searched her face more than once. In it, he found sadness. He found hopelessness, too, but he didn't find understanding. That was when it dawned on him that Mrs. Kent didn't know about Clark being last year's scarecrow. She didn't know because Clark never told her. Looking across the table at her pain filled expression, Lex wondered if it was his secret to tell.

"He's been angry ever since the fight. It's just not like him. He's always been a good boy. He did his chores. He brought home good grades and never got in trouble. Now, he walks around with a permanent black cloud over his head. He won't tell me what's wrong, but I can tell something is eating at him."

Martha's words made up Lex's mind. Leaning forward, he grasped one of her shaking hands. He licked his lips more than once before he said, "Mrs. Kent, I think I may know what's bothering Clark. Perhaps, if you knew, you would better understand why he's acting the way he is."

"What is it, Lex?"

"What is he doing here?"

Together, Lex and Martha looked at the kitchen door. There stood an angry Jonathan Kent.

Instantly, Lex recoiled from Martha and pushed away from the table. Standing up, he nodded at Martha once before turning toward the kitchen door. "I was just leaving, Mr. Kent."

Jonathan pulled open the screen door and waited. As Lex passed him, Jonathan sneered, "Clark is grounded for the next four weeks. If you respect this family as much as you claim, then you won't try to contact him behind our backs before his punishment is over."

Silently, Lex agreed with a nod. Frowning, he glanced back at Mrs. Kent one last time before walking away.

Desperately, Martha followed Lex's retreating form. In his departure, she saw her last chance to reach Clark disappear. As she watched Lex slip into his car, Martha knew she would never know now what was bothering Clark and it was all Jonathan's fault.

-{()}-

October 1, 2002

Talon Cafe

"Here's a cup of coffee for our newly liberated friend," said Lana, cheerfully, as she placed a steaming cup on the table in front of Clark.

"Thanks, Lana."

"Damn, Clark. I've never seen a man so happy to see a cup of coffee before in my life."

Snorting into a half-swallow, Clark coughed a couple times before saying, "Well, I couldn't get fresh Talon coffee at school, could I?"

Looking around, Clark asked, "Where is Pete anyway?"

"Are you kidding?" asked Chloe. "Mr. Ross pulls more disappearing acts lately than you do. It seems like the Governor's campaign is the center of his world right now."

'_Yeah, but I thought he was my friend._'

Bringing the ceramic edge to his lips, he savored the bittersweet smell. He sat perfectly still for a moment before letting his head fall back onto the back of the sofa on which he sat. Exhaling loudly, Clark sighed, "It feels so good to be free again."

Giggling wildly, Chloe joked, "I've heard the inside can do horrible things to a man, Clark. Your thoughts."

Stretching his arms over his head, Clark let out an airy chuckle. Lowering his arms, Clark leaned toward Chloe and said with a perfectly serious tone, "It's all true. The horror of it all. My God, the horror."

The group erupted with laughter. From the seat to the right of Clark, Marcus slapped a strong hand on Clark's shoulder and said, "Well, you took it like a man. Now, you've done your time. Paid your debt."

"Yeah, Clark. You've made your way through the Smallville and Kent Family justice systems and are now returned as a rehabilitated, productive member of society. So, what are your plans?" asked Lana as she slid onto the sofa arm to Clark's left. Absently, she tapped out a beat on her left thigh with her serving tray as she slid an arm around Clark's neck. Quickly, Lana hugged Clark, allowing herself the simple pleasure of smelling his hair before pulling away.

Shrugging easily under Lana's weight, Clark tried to hide his sigh of relief when she finally let go of him.

"Not sure. I don't think I can go back to old routines after being on the inside for so long."

Across from Clark, Justin leaned back against the cushions. Drawing Chloe closer to him, Justin offered, "Hey, buddy, I'm sorry for not backing your play that day. I know I've said this before, but maybe if I'd done something."

Shaking his head, Clark brushed some of Lana's hair away from his face, as he assured, "No, Justin. It's okay. No point in both of us being suspended. Forget about it, okay?"

"Okay."

Meeting Clark's eyes, he saw understanding there and nodded sharply once more.

"Okay."

Suddenly, Justin looked past Clark and smirked. Beside him, Chloe bowed her head as she snuck impish peeks at something just past Clark's shoulder. Bringing her right hand up, she couldn't resist chewing on her index finger as a wide smile covered her mouth.

At the same moment, a pair of manicured hands covered Clark's eyes.

In response, Clark sat straight up, shoving Lana aside in the process. Twisting his head from side to side, he finally managed to turn all the way around. Facing his attacker, a broad smile filled Clark's face a couple seconds before he reached up and drew the hands away. Giving the hands a quick squeeze, he exclaimed, "Lex!"

Lex withdrew his hands immediately. Tucking them safely in his coat pockets, he wound his way around the sofa until he was standing beside Clark. Without a glance at Lana, he took the spot from which she was recently ousted. With his right leg curled up on the sofa arm, Lex balanced himself on his left leg as he drew his wool duster around him. Looking down at Clark, he flashed a small smile as he said, "Hey, Clark."

The urge to reach out and just grab Lex was painfully intense. Somehow, Clark managed to resist it. Entranced by Lex's very presence, Clark mused, '_It feels like years, not just weeks since I last saw you.'_

Just then, a cry rang out, "Don't touch me!"

Then, a tray of ceramic mugs smashed to the ground. Everyone in the cafe turned around at the same time and saw the same thing – Chris Bowen holding tightly onto Laura Lowell. Laura's face was contorted with anger and fear as she pushed back against Chris' chest. "Let go."

Smiling smugly, Chris dug his fingers deeper into the soft flesh of Laura's arms. "Aww c'mon honey."

Faster than a moment. Faster than even Clark. Marcus stood. Hopping on the sofa cushions, he jumped in a single fluid motion over the sofa back. Landing on his feet, he walked purposefully over to Chris. Within a few short strides, Marcus reached Chris. Towering over him by a good six inches, he made a powerful impression. Instantly, Chris loosened his hold on Laura's arms. Wriggling away from Chris, Laura stepped in front of Marcus and placed her hands flat against his chest. Pushing against Marcus' still advancing body, she said, "Marcus, don't. He's not worth it. Please. Marcus, he's just not worth it."

Luckily for Chris, Laura got through. Slowly, by a manner of degrees, Marcus relaxed as he wound a tension filled arm around Laura's waist. Pulling Laura away from Chris and the other four football players sitting at the table, Marcus stood stiffly, glaring at Chris all the while.

Unluckily for Chris, Clark followed closely behind Marcus. Unlike Marcus, he wasn't satisfied by Laura's release. He continued to advance until it was clear what he intended to do. Bringing up both hands, he charged into Chris. Shoving him back hard, Clark watched as Chris fell back onto his chair that broke beneath his weight, sending him sprawling across the floor.

Looking up from the scraps of wood that were once a chair, Chris watched Clark take a step forward. Glancing over his shoulder, Chris called out, "Get this geek!"

Four football players pressed forward, their red letterman jackets flashing as they surrounded Clark. From his vantage point on the floor, Chris laughed, "Hey, tough guy. You're not such tough shit now, are you?"

Glancing about at the boys surrounding him, Clark stood silent. The only action he made was to widen his stance.

"What's the matter, Kent? Cat got your tongue? Yeah, that's how it always is with you. Just like last year."

"Shut up, Chris."

With a short burst of cruel laughter, Chris continued, "Ooo, more big words from Clark Kent. You know what you are, Kent? You're all talk and no show. Yeah, you were all in Whitney's face when we came for you, but you didn't say a damn thing as we strung you up."

"That does it!"

Fearlessly, Lana entered the circle of football players. In her hand, she held Chloe's cell phone in a white-knuckled grip. Pointing at the cell phone, Lana threatened, "Get out of here now, Chris, and take the rest of them with you. Now, before I call 911 and have you all arrested."

Stunned, it took a moment for Chris to respond. "You can't be serious. Lana, you're Whitney's girl. You wouldn't do that to us."

"Oh yeah? Think again. Go! Or, so help me God, I will call. Just guess what that'll do to your chances of playing in the homecoming game."

Chris went pale. Taking a step back, he half-stumbled on the broken chair at his feet. Glancing around the room, Chris started giggling nervously. Motioning to the guys to back off, Chris managed another step backwards as he replied, "That's okay. We're leaving. No need to get crazy on us. We're just a little excited."

"Well, be excited someplace else."

Putting up his hands, Chris backed away faster now. "Okay. Okay. Damn, Lang. You want to know something you were a lot easier to like when you just some pom-pom tossing princess."

Looking around at the Talon's wide-eyed customers, Chris tugged on his jacket, and then turned toward the front doors, exiting in a huff. His football playing entourage followed closely behind.

In their wake, laughter broke out throughout the cafe.

In the midst of the din, Lana made her way to Laura. With an employer's concern, Lana placed her hand on Laura's shoulder and asked, "Are you okay?"

Laura responded with a shy, bobbing nod. Snuggling closer to Marcus, she made no attempt to cover up her shock and fading traces of fear.

Nodding, Lana looked at Marcus and asked, "Could you wait a few minutes to make sure Chris isn't still waiting out there and then take her home, please?"

As a way of response, Marcus rubbed Laura's arm as he pulled her closer to him. Backing up, Marcus didn't stop until the back of the couch in which he once sat pressed against his lower back. Drawing Laura into a hug, Marcus wrapped his arms around her while never taking his eyes off of Lana.

By the time Lana finished with Laura, Clark was already being tended. Beside him, Lex stared warily at his angry, tense body. Gently, he patted Clark on the back as he whispered, "Clark, relax. It's over."

"It's never over."

From behind them, Chloe asked, "Clark? What was that they were saying about last year?"

Clark flinched.

Turning around suddenly, Lex looked Chloe dead in the eye and said, "Stop being a reporter for one fucking second."

Turning his attention once again to Clark, Lex ignored Chloe's offended expression. In fact, he ignored all but Clark. Gently, but firmly, he tugged on one of Clark's arms until Clark followed him out of the Talon.

Swiftly, Lex made his way to his silver Porsche. A minute later, he directed Clark into the passenger seat. Two minutes after that, Lex sped down the street. Through Smallville's quiet thoroughfares, they rode in silence. Along the way, they stole the occasional glance and made the flinching movements of muscles wanting to move, but did nothing and said not a word. Still, they drove on without conversation until the buildings fell away and the open tranquility of Smallville's country roads beckoned them onward.

It was along one such lonely stretch of road that Lex pulled his car over. Turning off the engine, Lex braced himself before facing Clark, "Clark, this isn't like you. You're not the kind to pick a fight, especially with five guys."

For a second, Clark quietly sat. Then, he looked at Lex and said, "What kind am I then?"

Squinting, Lex sensed there was clearly more to the question than was readily apparent. Tilting his head to the right, Lex said, "You're a good guy, Clark. You're a white hat. You're always the one who does the right thing."

Carefully, Lex watched as the hard lines of Clark's face softened. As Clark relaxed in his seat, he continued, "You're the kind that feels personally responsible for the bad things that happen around you."

Slowly, Clark bowed his head.

Encouraged, Lex persisted, "Your kind makes it up to the world for the rest of us being here."

Startled, Clark met Lex's eyes. Reaching over, Clark stopped the next words from passing Lex's lips by pressing his fingertips against them. Leaning over, Clark exchanged his fingers for his lips. Clark's kiss was like a light breeze, refreshing and too quickly departed. As he pulled back, Lex stopped him.

With his hands on opposite sides of Clark's face, Lex whispered, "Madness doesn't suit you, but that's where you're headed."

Pulling away from Lex, Clark pressed his back against the car door. "No, Lex. I just want it to stop. I don't want anyone else to go through that. I want to be the last one."

"You can't do it all, Clark. You can't right every wrong. If you try, you'll find another crisis just takes the place of the one you just resolved."

"I can't believe that. There has to be a way."

"Clark, what are you planning?"

Clark looked directly into Lex's eyes and whispered, "Best you not know."

-{()}-

Homecoming Day 2002

Reilly Field

Planted in the midst of twenty foot diameter clearing stood a tattered scarecrow tied to a bent and rusted post. Twenty feet away from it, down a narrow row, crouched Clark Kent. Keenly, he listened for the slightest sound. Resolute, he waited for a sign of the trials to come. His knees muddied and his back sore, he kept his eye on the scarecrow and waited for a while more.

In the distance, two trucks pulled to the side of the road on the edge of the cornfield. As the motors ceased, cheers rang out. Profane hoots and hollers filled the quiet night. Soon, the rustling of cornstalks and weak protests spoken by a terrified voice joined them. The cacophony grew louder with each passing second, finally erupting as six football players emerged from the corn. Wrestling helplessly against their superior strength, Brian Dimov screamed.

"Shut the fuck up," said Chris as he pulled off one of his socks and proceeded to shove it into Brian's mouth.

Grinning cruelly at Brian's humiliated expression, Chris looked around at the other jocks and announced, "Let the stripping begin."

Cheers went up as the jocks started pulling at Brian's jacket and pants. The project so engrossed them that they never noticed Clark. With surprise on his side, Clark grabbed the collars of the two jocks restraining Brian. With quick actions, he flung them aside. Grabbing a hold of Brian, he pulled him free of the football players. Looking down at Brian's dazed eyes, Clark knew he couldn't get rid of Brian by saying "run" this time. At that moment, Clark resigned himself to exposing his abilities. It was a high price, but he was willing to pay it if would just stop this horrid ritual. Squaring his shoulders, Clark dragged Brian behind him as he backed away, buying time to formulate a plan of attack.

After the initial shock wore off, Chris sneered, "You are quite a piece of work, Clark. I'll give you that, but I think you need to be taught a lesson."

Looking around him, Chris raised his arms and asked, "What do you guys say? Think Clark here needs to be taught a lesson?"

"Yeahs" erupted.

Slowly, they encircled him. One by one until Clark was surrounded. As they inched closer, one by one, the jocks took a jab at Clark:

"There aren't any girls around here to protect you this time, Kent."

"Y'know, we don't usually have two scarecrows."

"Don't have repeat victims either."

Finally, Chris stepped forward and said, "But Clark, for you, we're going to make an exception.

All at once, gunshots rang out.

Everyone standing in the clearing looked around as the sharp pops echoed all around them. They stared open-mouthed as eight armed men emerged from the corn led by Lex Luthor. One by one, men wearing dark suits aimed their guns at the six jocks and cocked their weapons. After giving the jocks a moment to comprehend the seriousness of the situation, Lex made his move. Walking across the uneven earth, Lex stopped beside Clark as he trained his pistol on Chris Bowen. Swiftly, Lex tilted his head toward Clark and said, "What did I tell you, Clark? Everyone makes exceptions."

Looking over at an obese man to his left, Lex asked, "Your boys gonna have any trouble controlling these kids, Simon?"

Laughing sarcastically, Simon replied, "What, these pussies? Just tell me where you want me to dump the bodies, Mr. Luthor."

A shocked gasp left each football player.

Amused, Lex turned and looked at Clark's surprised face. Laughing out loud, he asked, "You didn't really expect me to let you sit out here all by yourself, did you?"

Smiling, Clark shook his head in disbelief. Looking at the trembling and partially soiled football players, Clark asked, "So, what now?"

Tipping his head back, Lex pretended to be in deep thought. Looking at Chris, Lex smirked as he lowered his weapon. "You kids. Your fathers all work for me. Anyone hears about tonight and they're all fired. Got it?"

Stricken with fear, Chris managed to nod.

"Good," said Lex.

Looking over at Simon, Lex ordered, "Simon, keep these punks here for the next 30 minutes then take off all their clothes and let their asses go."

"As you wish, Mr. Luthor."

As Lex reached the edge of the clearing, he looked over his shoulder and said, "I'm thinking this will be the last scarecrow."

Pausing, Lex waited until he saw Chris' head frantically nod. Smiling, Lex turned away from Chris and all the other frantically nodding jocks. Patiently, he waited for Clark to catch up before making his exit.

With an arm around Brian's shoulders, Clark led the terrified boy out of the cornfield. Lex all the while by his side. At the edge, Brian turned to them and said, "Thanks," then he ran away.

After Brian was just a speck in the distance, Clark turned to Lex and said, "Thanks."

"Don't worry about it. I've told you before I'll do anything to protect a friend."

In response, Clark smiled. Looking down one length of road and then turning his head and looking down the other long expanse, Clark brought his gaze to bear upon Lex and asked, "Where's your car?"

"One mile down. Parked on a utility road," answered Lex. Seeing the shock in Clark's eyes, Lex continued, "Well, come on. It's a hike."

-{()}-

Later That Night

Route 90

Just Before Hickory Lane

"Do you want to come to my fortress?" asked Clark from the passenger seat.

"Nah, I need to go collect Simon and his boys. I brought them to this town and I'm going to make sure they leave it, too."

"All the way back to Metropolis?"

"Yeah."

"Will you be back soon?"

"Probably not for a while. Undoubtedly, my father has already heard about my bringing Simon out here. He's going to want answers and it will take time to come up with and execute a suitable lie."

"Why don't you just tell him the truth?"

"Because without the lies, without the games, what do my Father and I have?"

Taking in the sadness in Clark's eyes, he said, "Go home, Clark. I'll see you later. I'll try to get back when I can. Like I said before the next couple weeks will be filled with scheming. By then, of course, the holidays will be upon us. I know it seems hard to believe, but even a family like mine has traditions. Of course, most of my family's traditions involve expensive Scotch and lavish, but politically important dinner parties."

"Okay. Au revoir."

Before leaving, Clark reached across the center console. Grabbing the lapels of Lex's coat, Clark pulled him over for a drawn out kiss.


	13. Countdown To War

Countdown To War

It's my loss, my mistake.

Mine only…

It's my bad, my broken,

All my should haves left unspoken.

"Mine All Mine" performed by Shedaisy

November 1, 2002

Smallville High

"Hey, Pete," shouted Clark.

Half jogging, Clark approached Pete. As Pete hurriedly exchanged books in his locker for books in his backpack, he glanced at Clark, watching him casually lean against the wall of lockers. Zipping up his backpack and shoving his locker closed with his right shoulder, Pete spoke quickly, "Hey, hey, Clark. Umm… It was great seeing you, but I gotta get goin' cuz I'm already late."

With a pat on Clark's arm, Pete swung his backpack over his shoulder and started to walk away. Only Clark's quick hand on his shoulder stopped him. "Pete, what's going on? Ever since the school year started, you've been the invisible man."

With his back to Clark, Pete paused. Glancing over his shoulder, Pete remarked, "What? Can't take your own medicine?"

"Pete, that's not fair."

Stopping in mid-step, Pete turned his head to the right. "Well, it's not about fair."

"Pete, c'mon. You're supposed to be my best friend."

"Am I?"

"Of course."

"You could've fooled me."

-{()}-

November 2, 2002

Main Street

Smallville, Kansas

"A vote for Mayor Siegel is a vote for Smallville!" cried Pete.

Beside him, Sam Cole sported a smile and a sincere "thank you" as she handed out bumper stickers and campaign buttons. Shaking hands as she pushed her political slant on passersby, she was careful to remind each and every person, "Don't forget Election Day is this Tuesday."

In between acts of solicitation, Sam stole a moment to glance shyly at Pete. Each glance received a bright smile in response. As the minutes passed, they grew bolder and the space between them thinner until finally they wrapped an arm around each other, holding each other close. Their happiness was infectious. It drew people to them and the political literature they held out as gospel.

"What is going on here?" called out a deep voice.

Spinning around, Pete and Sam flew apart at the sight of Marcus Cole. Recovering from her initial shock, Sam reached into her bag and pulled out a fistful of pins and bumper stickers. "We're handing out campaign stuff. The election is Tuesday. There aren't many chances left to sway the moderates and undecided general public."

His eyes narrowed, Marcus looked back and forth from Sam to Pete. Finally, his eyes centered on Pete. Frowning severely, he asked with a slight growl, "And to sway these people you need to be holding each other?"

In response, Pete hmmed and ummed. Slowly, he tilted his head back until he could look directly into Marcus' eyes. Swallowing hard, Pete started to speak, but God showed pity on the boy by choosing that moment for Laura to open her mouth.

Standing beside Marcus, Laura was all, but forgotten until she pointed out, "Of course they do, Marcus. It's very important that they do that. It shows solidarity."

Stepping forward, Sam dropped the items she clutched back into her bag. Reaching up to her shoulder, she took her campaign button off and proceeded to pin it on Marcus' baseball jacket. Tapping the button twice, Sam stepped back and proclaimed, "See? Now, you're part of the team."

As Marcus turned the button up to read it, Sam glanced at Laura in time to see Laura wink. Looking up, Marcus noted the smile on Sam's face and turned around quickly. Laura's bright smile greeted him. Her expression blatantly shouted innocence, but Marcus wasn't fooled. He was just about to call Laura on it when Sam said, "Brother dear, I'm really flattered by all the concern, but I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself. Besides, like I said, there isn't much time left and Pete and I have really got to start pounding pavement."

"Well, at least the election is on Tuesday. After that, you won't have these excuses any more."

The smile on Sam's face fell. Her face stricken and pale, she nodded. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

As Sam looked down at the ground, Laura placed a hand on Marcus' shoulder. With a bitter tone to her voice, Laura said, "I'm almost late for work, Marcus. If you still want to walk me there, we'll need to go now or I could just go."

Looking over his shoulder at Laura, conflicted emotions flew across Marcus' face as he watched her turn away. Finally with a heavy sigh, he gave Sam one last warning filled glance before jogging after Laura's quickly departing figure.

Easily catching up with Laura, Marcus said, "I just do that to protect her."

"I know, but what are you protecting her from?"

"From unreasonable expectations. You know as well as I do that Dad would never allow her to see that guy."

"Yes, neither Uncle Ray or Aunt Sarah would care for it much, but they're old and set in their ways. They're easy to understand. Why are you doing this?"

Looking up at the sky, Marcus inhaled deeply as he prepared to renew an old discussion. "Because I agree with them, Laura. Traditions are worth fighting for, sometimes."

Looking down at Laura, Marcus forced himself not to reach out to touch her cheek. "Besides, traditions have never done badly by us."

Blushing, Laura ducked her head to the side, away from Marcus. When she finally glanced back at him, she could only nod in agreement.

Together, they walked along comfortably. Occasionally glancing fondly at each other as they bantered over simple things. At the door to the Talon, Marcus opened the door and waited patiently as Laura entered. Laura rushed to the bar where her waitress apron waited on a hook. As she tied it on, Laura said, "Thanks for walking me to work, Marcus."

"Anytime."

From a point just past the bar came a rushed voice. "Laura, a party of eight just came in a few minutes ago. Could you help me fill their orders?"

Turning to Lana, Laura smoothed out the wrinkles in her apron as she answered, "Sure, I'm right on it."

Making his way to the door, Marcus called out, "Laura, I'll be by to pick you up after work."

"Okay."

Grabbing a hold of the front doors, Marcus was about to leave when he heard Laura say, "Oh, and Marcus, don't worry. Everything'll be okay."

Smiling, Marcus nodded once before leaving.

Annoyance lacing her voice, Lana mentioned, "Laura, I really need you to get over here and help prepare this order."

"Sorry, I guess I got carried away."

Glancing at the order slip and then at the tray sitting on the counter, Laura noted that Lana already prepared the two mocha lattes. Looking at Lana's quickly moving hands, Laura watched as she held the top of the mixer as she ground up the ice for two mocha frappes. Glancing back down at the order slip, Laura paused to clear her mind before starting on the large hot chocolate.

A couple minutes later, the order delivered and the customers happily sipping at their drinks, Laura and Lana returned to the bar. Placing the trays on the counter, Laura prepared to go clear a table when Lana stopped her. Brushing a lock of hair behind her ear, Lana said, "Laura, we need to talk. I understand Marcus is very protective and feels the necessity to drop you off and pick you up from work, but when you're already a couple minutes late, I need you to leave him at the door. If you've got a few minutes before your shift starts, I have no problem with you two hanging out, but when you're on the clock, I need you checking on the customers. Okay?"

"Sure, I'm sorry, Lana. It won't happen again."

"Well, good. I'm glad we've cleared that up."

Turning toward the tables, Laura hurried away. Watching her employee hastily clear a table, Lana braced herself for the sound of broken glass. With a grimace on her face and tension filling her spine, Lana jumped at the voice coming from just behind her shoulder. "Damn, remind me never to get you mad or better never to work for you."

Turning around, Lana smiled at Chloe before furrowing her brow severely. Leaning toward Chloe, Lana asked, "Do you think I was too hard on her? I don't want to hurt her feelings, but she's been doing that since I hired her. Still, I don't want to seem unreasonable. On the other hand, I am her boss and if anyone should tell her it should be me, right?"

Wide-eyed, Chloe watched Lana ramble. Once Lana stopped talking, Chloe shook her head, unable to stop the light laughter that slipped out. Looking at Lana's creased eyes, Chloe observed, "I think you're babbling and tense which can only mean that Whitney wrote you recently. So what did Pvt. Fordman have to say this time? More love poems?"

"He's arriving sometime on the 24th and he'll be staying until the 30th."

Eyeing Lana's frayed nerves, Chloe acted immediately. Taking Lana's arm, Chloe pulled Lana toward the front door. "Come on. We're getting you out of here, right now."

"No, Chloe. I can't just leave."

"Of course, you can. You're the boss. You're the only person who can just leave."

"In theory, but in reality it doesn't quite work that way."

"Who's in charge when you're in school?"

"Julio."

Letting go of Lana, Chloe walked over to the kitchen. Opening the door, Chloe said, "Hey, Julio. Hi. Como estas? Um, Lana's gonna need you to watch the shop for a little while, okay?"

Emerging from the kitchen, a dark skinned young man wiped his hands on a towel as he looked for Lana. Finding her standing halfway between the bar and the front door, Julio asked, "You need me to watch the place for a while, Miss Lang?"

Glaring at Chloe's smug face as she slowly walked back over to the door, Lana answered calmly, "Yes, Julio. Would you mind?"

"Not at all, Jefita."

Smiling kindly at Julio, Lana thanked him as Chloe dragged her out the door. Outside, Chloe and Lana walked down Main Street toward the Smallville Municipal Park. Along the way, Chloe couldn't resist a question, "So, I figured out months ago when his letters kept showing up that you never told him. What are you going to do when he gets here?"

"I plan to break up with him. It's the right thing to do. It's what I should do."

"But?"

"But everything, Chloe. In my mind, I know I need to, but in my heart, I'm just not sure."

Reaching the park, they found their way to the swings. Sitting side by side on a set of swings, they watched children run around, screaming loudly. Following the children with her eyes, Chloe said, "You don't love him, Lana. What more is there to it?"

"That's easy for you to say, Chloe."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You're so lucky. You have Justin. He loves you. It's so obvious. And you love him. You have each other. I don't have anyone."

Reaching over to her, Chloe rubbed Lana's arm slowly before wrapping her hand around Lana's. Squeezing delicate fingers, Chloe whispered, "You could have Clark."

Laughing sadly, Lana pulled her hand away from Chloe. Hugging herself, she looked down at the ground, forcing a pathetic laugh back down her throat. Shaking her head, Lana said, "No, I couldn't."

"How can you know?"

"I know. Trust me, Chloe. I just know."

A distant honk caught their attention. Looking in the general direction of the din, they saw the beat up Kent Family truck parallel park in a space directly in front of them. After turning off the truck, Clark jumped from the vehicle and jogged over. Once he was within shouting distance, he asked, "Hey, what's going on?"

Looking up at Clark, Lana replied, "Oh, just taking a break from the Talon."

Looking over at Chloe, Clark noticed the slightly angry look on her face. Chloe continued to pout as she asked, "Where's your shadow?"

"Come again?"

"Y'know. Tall, pale and bald."

Taken aback, Clark was stunned speechless. Looking at Lana, Clark saw a similar shocked look on her face. Looking back at Chloe, Clark watched as she pulled herself to her feet. Pointing her index finger right at Clark, Chloe spat out, "Well, be sure to tell him that he's still on my shit list."

Turning around, Chloe waved at Lana lazily as she hurried away. Helplessly, Clark followed Chloe's departing form as he sat down on the swing. Without looking away from Chloe, Clark asked Lana, "Do you know what that was all about?"

"I haven't a clue."

Finally looking at Lana, Clark noticed the tired lines surrounding her eyes. "You okay? You don't look so good."

Pressing her fingertips against her eyes, Lana rubbed until she saw stars and her eyeballs ached dully. "I'm just tired. Homecoming was a busy time and the Talon is doing really well, which is good, but it's also a lot of work."

Grabbing the swing chains again, Lana pushed off the ground. Sliding through the air, Lana continued, "I just needed a break. It can all be a little overwhelming, y'know?"

Pushing off the dirt floor, Clark joined Lana in swinging back and forth. Pumping their legs, they pushed the swings higher and higher until they were swinging in great arcs, causing the metal frame to creak. For several swings they were quiet. Then, Lana leaned back and laughed out loud, her laughter turning into a strangled scream as she climbed higher than excepted.

As they passed on the down swing, Clark yelled, "Maybe, you should take the day off."

Growing dizzy, she strained her neck to follow Clark as he flew by her again. Pausing high in the air, Lana answered loudly to the blue sky above her, "Maybe, I should."

As she fell backwards, Lana let her feet drag across the dirt, slowing her down. Clark noticed what she was doing and did the same. Once they both stopped, Lana looked at Clark and repeated, "Maybe, I should."

"Come on, I'll give you a ride home."

"I'd appreciate that, Clark. Thank you."

They made their way back to the truck. As Clark unlocked Lana's door, she asked, "You never said. What are you doing in town on the weekend?"

"Picking up supplies for my Mom. She ran out in a big way yesterday. She had to dip into our personal flour supply to finish the Cole's order," replied Clark.

"How is your Mom doing with that?"

"Pretty good. I can tell she's really enjoying the challenge and the extra money doesn't hurt either."

"Yeah, I noticed the change, right away. I had to put an actual inventory system in place because if I run out of pie from Wednesday to Friday, I know I'm not getting anymore until Saturday."

"Let me ask you. As a long time customer of my Mother do you feel put out by the new restrictions my Mother has put in place since taking on the Cole contract?"

Laughing softly, Lana wiped her hand down her cheek as she answered, "Well, that's a very official, survey sounding question. Umm… I'd say I'm not bothered by it. I had to get more organized, but I needed to do that anyway. If anything, it helped me to get it together. Yeah. I have no problem. I care more about the quality of the product and I've seen no change in that. Your Mom's pies are still the big seller. If anything, they sell even better than before. Probably because some people are just not able to wait until Friday morning to get a slice of your Mom's pie. Why do you ask?"

"It's a new fight in the Kent house. My Dad seems to think that my Mother is neglecting her other customers because of the Cole contract."

"Does your Dad not like your Mom running this business?"

"Yeah. Well? Yeah. I think it's always been a sore spot for my Dad that the farm doesn't really pay for itself. My Mom has always had to do little things like selling vegetables, baking and such to get us through the hard times."

"Score one more for the fragile male pride."

"Thanks a lot," groaned Clark just before passing two familiar figures. Pointing out the window, Clark continued, "Hey, it's Pete and Sam."

Nodding, Lana looked back at the dynamic duo. "Yeah, who would have thought that Pete could be so into politics? I mean I know his Mom's a judge, but still."

"Yeah. He's apparently mad at me. First him. Now Chloe. If this keeps going on, soon you won't be speaking to me either."

"Never. You can't get rid of me that easily."

"Good. I really needed to hear that."

Reaching across the bench seat, Lana squeezed Clark's thigh, patting it for good measure. "So, not to mimic Chloe, but where is your shadow?"

Glancing at Lana, Clark turned off Main Street onto Beacon Street and headed for Hwy 90. As he kept his eyes on the road before him, Clark replied, "Lex is in Metropolis on business. I don't expect him back anytime soon."

"I'm sorry, Clark"

"Don't be. He just had some stuff he had to do."

"Do you think we could go to your place? I'm not eager to see Nell."

Pulling onto Hickory Lane, Clark said, "Are you having problems with your Aunt?"

"Not exactly. She's well intentioned, but every time a letter from Whitney arrives, she gushes for days. Now, that Whitney's coming back for a visit, all she does is go on and on about how we're having Thanksgiving lunch with the Fordmans. I don't know if she's happier to just not have to cook or because she's been invited to something. Frankly, I think she's just enamored with the fact I got the captain of the football team just like she did."

"Well, the left over dreams of an aging cheerleader do not die easily. Thankfully, you left that life before it could affect you."

"Clark! That's just so wrong." Glancing over at Clark's smiling face, Lana asked, "So, am I welcome?"

"Of course," replied Clark. Pulling the truck alongside the barn, Clark continued, "Besides, I'm glad to have some company other than my parents."

"Are you all still fighting like the last time?"

Grimacing from the memory, Clark replied, "No. It's just I can't discuss anything really important with them anymore. My Father and I have one safe conversation topic these days – Farm work. My Mother is okay so long as I let her have her way. She's always talking about how I need to get out more and meet somebody. Meet a nice girl. All I can do is say, 'Sure, Mom, I'll get right on it.' I just don't know what else to do."

"You could just tell them. Y'know, come out of the closet."

At Lana's idea, Clark squeezed the steering wheel tightly. In the blink of an eye, he reached down and turned off the engine and then was back gripping the steering wheel. Tension filled his arms. He swallowed hard. Looking straight ahead, Clark spit out, "Yeah. Yeah, that would be just great. Hi, Mom & Dad. Guess what? The alien freak you took in out of the goodness of your heart and invested all your hopes and dreams in likes to kiss guys and on top of that is dating the one man you hate. Yeah, I can see that happening. Sure."

"You don't have to tell them about Lex, right away."

Throwing back his head, Clark groaned loudly. Leaning forward, he folded his arms over the steering wheel and hid his face. Quickly, he shook his head back and forth. From beneath his arms, his muffled voice sounded, "That doesn't make it any easier, Lana. I'd still be nothing but a disappointment to them."

At Clark's final words, Lana practically flew across the seat. Flush against him, she rubbed his back and spoke gently. "Clark, you need to listen to me. You are not a freak and you are not a disappointment. Your parents love you and they will still love you if you tell them the truth."

Looking up, Clark stared out the windshield without saying a word. Finally, he turned his head until he could see Lana's sympathetic gaze. Smiling weakly, Clark whispered, "Sometimes, I wish I could see into the future. Then, I'd know how they'd react. I could prepare myself or be relieved. The worst part is just not knowing."

Wrapping her left arm around his broad shoulders, Lana pressed her forehead against Clark's. Frowning, Lana searched for the perfect words, the perfect sentiment, but found nothing. Instead, she hugged Clark close and remained silent.

After a couple minutes, Lana pulled away. Stopping a couple inches from Clark, she cupped his cheek. Tilting his head up, she waited until he looked her directly in the eyes before smiling. "Clark, you told me and I didn't run. Your parents won't run either."

In response, Clark smiled brightly. Turning toward her, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a tight, brief hug. As they parted, Clark said, "Thanks, Lana."

"What are friends for?"

Unbeknownst to Clark and Lana, a solitary figure watched their exchange. Standing at the door to the second kitchen, Martha Kent watched with narrowing eyes. Once she watched them exit the truck and start towards the barn, she couldn't resist the urge to investigate. Wiping her hands clean, she hung her apron on a hook before pushing her shirtsleeves up to her elbows.

As Martha entered the barn, she winced at the squeaking, rusted hinges as they warned of her approach. Instantly, Clark and Lana were looking over the banister. Flashing a motherly smile, Martha waved at them as she ascended the stairs. At the top, she surveyed the area, looking for anything amiss. Finding nothing, she turned to Clark and said, "Did you get those supplies I asked you to get?"

Shock and embarrassment covered Clark's face. Running his hand through his hair, Clark stammered, "Sorry, Mom. I forgot to unpack them. I'll go get them."

"It's not just that. I hate to bother you when you have friends over, but I'm going to need some help in the new kitchen."

"Could Lana wait here while I help you? I'm sure it's nothing that could take me too long."

"No, I'm sorry. The job's going to take a while. I'm sorry, Lana, but I really need Clark to help me."

Feeling suddenly uncomfortable, Lana nodded before saying, "Of course, Mrs. Kent. I understand."

Squeezing Clark's arm, Lana exhaled loudly. Glancing at Martha, she didn't waste time before waving goodbye to Clark. "Bye, Clark. See you around."

As she passed Martha, Lana glanced warily at her. "Mrs. Kent."

Her head cocked slightly to the left, Martha crossed her arms as she replied, "Lana."

Once Lana was gone, Martha turned to Clark and demanded, "What is going on between you and her?"

"What?"

"You and Lana. What is going on?"

"Nothing."

"She has a boyfriend, Clark. It would do well for both of you to remember that."

"I know she has a boyfriend, Mom."

"Do you? Then why do I find the two of you together all the time?"

"Because she's my friend."

"Oh Clark. Lana is very lonely, right now. Whitney is far away and gone for so long."

"Mom, what are you trying to say?"

"I just don't want you to get hurt, Clark. Whitney will be back soon and when he comes back, Lana may not be around so much."

The stunned expression Clark sported soon turned into outrage. Looking at the ground, he stated, "That's great."

Looking his Mother in the eye, he pointed at his chest and continued, "You think? What? Lana and I?"

"I know you've always had a crush on her. So does she. That makes you an easy target." Taking a step forward, Martha reached out to Clark only to have Clark shrug away. Swallowing hard, she assured, "Honey, I understand."

Recoiling from his Mother's touch, Clark brushed past as her as he walked away. At the stairs, he paused. Looking back at her, he said, "You don't understand anything."

Stomping down the stairs, Clark stayed at Human speed until he reached the door. Then, with super speed, he zoomed out to the truck, grabbed the supplies and took them into the new kitchen. Once finished, he glared at his Mother as he jumped up the back porch stairs, taking three steps at a time.

Clark barely got inside the house before the phone started to ring. Sighing, Clark debated whether to answer it or let the answering machine get it. On the fourth ring, Clark made up his mind and picked up the receiver. "Hello, Kent residence."

"Clark?"

A smile instantly spread across Clark's face. "Lex?"

Just then, the kitchen door opened. Spinning around, Clark watched his Mother quietly enter the kitchen. For a couple seconds, their eyes locked. No words exchanged as tension grew between them.

"Clark?"

Holding the receiver with both hands, Clark cupped his right hand around the smooth plastic and his own lips and said in hushed tones, "Wait a second. I'm going to get on the other extension."

Placing the phone on the counter, Clark looked back and forth between Martha and the phone a few times before making his way to the stairs. His eyes stopped on the phone. With stern resolve, Clark walked over to the stairwell, gripping the handrail tightly once he got there. With one last glance at Martha, Clark ran up the stairs to his room.

Once Clark sped away, Martha swiftly crossed the room and picked up the phone. Holding up the phone, Martha asked, "Lana?"

Expecting a female gasp, Martha was genuinely surprised when Lex's smooth masculine voice replied, "Excuse me? Mrs. Kent? Is that you?"

"Lex. This is quite a surprise."

"Apparently," laughed Lex just as the click of a picked-up phone echoed across the phone line. "How are you, Mrs. Kent?"

"I've got the phone now, Mom."

The only response was a soft click as Martha placed her end back on the phone cradle.

"Clark, what's going on?"

"Not you, too."

"What?" asked Lex. After a moment of silence, Lex continued, "Look, did I call at a bad time?"

"No. Well? Yeah? No. Not really."

"What happened?"

"It was my Mom. She thinks Lana is cheating on Whitney with me."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

Lex's soft laugh vibrated across the wire. "Oh, that's good. Thanks, I needed a good laugh. So, she thinks you're a modern day home wrecker, huh?"

Feeling laughter tug at the pit of his stomach, Clark tried to maintain a serious voice as he replied to Lex. He started out well enough, but failed halfway through when an embarrassing snort of laughter finally broke through his defenses. "It's not funny, Lex. I mean… I mean my Mother should, should know me better than that, right?"

At Clark's snort, Lex broke out laughing. His laughter proved infectious as Clark soon doubled over from the force of his own mirth. Soon, with tears in their eyes and pain in their stomachs, they gasped back the hilarity of the moment. Composing themselves, Lex was the first to let out a loud, high-pitched sigh that only served to start a second string of laughter.

Finally, once again in control of themselves, Clark inhaled deeply and asked through a few lingering chuckles, "So, how are things in Metropolis?

Taking a moment to compose himself, Lex replied with a even, clear voice, "Good, all things considers."

"Considering what things?"

"Oh the basics – My Father, my explanation for bringing Simon and his boys to Smallville. Stuff like that."

Lying back on his bed, Clark rested the phone cradle on his chest. "What did you tell your Dad about that?"

A pause followed the question. Then, Lex whispered in mock seriousness, "Better you not know."

Rolling his eyes, Clark groaned at his words being thrown back at him. "Pain in my ass."

"Not yet, but soon," promised Lex. At Clark's surprised gasp, Lex chuckled under his breath, "So, before this phone call descends into the depths of bad porn, what have you been up to? Any problems with the football team?"

"Are you kidding? They avoid me like the plague. As for me, it's school and chores. Oh, and more school."

"Lucky bastard."

"Excuse me? What could be worse than school and chores?"

"Politically necessary social functions I'm forced to attend with my Father."

"Tell me more."

"I've attended two already. A formal dinner for the Make-A-Wish Foundation and a wine and cheese reception at the Metropolis University School of Law hosted by the Women's Law Caucus. Next week, I get the 'pleasure' of attending the Governor's reelection platform. Yeah, watch the news on Tuesday. You'll probably see me. I'll be the guy bored out of his mind, standing just to the right of the podium."

"Your Father's been attending these things with you? He must be doing better."

"He can walk with a cane, now. Unfortunately, he refuses to follow his doctor's instructions. They warn him not to walk very much, take it easy, but he doesn't. After an hour of standing at the wine and cheese reception, his back was killing him. He popped a bunch of painkillers, but refused to put down his drink because that would be a sign of weakness. He kept absently sipping at his wine and by the end of the night he could barely see straight," answered Lex, a frown drawing down his features as he remembered that night, his Father's slovenly appearance.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Lex."

"Thanks."

Suddenly, the door to Lex's office opened. Leaning stiffly on his cane, Lionel Luthor hobbled into the room. Placing one hand over the other on the silver head of his cane, Lionel called out, "Lex, the Board of Directors are not known to wait for late members."

Turning away from his Father, Lex whispered into the phone, "Clark, I'll have to talk to you later."

The sadness in Clark's voice rang out of every syllable as he said, "Sure. I understand. It was good talking to you, Lex."

"Same here," replied Lex as Lionel called out a loud, "Lex."

Grimacing at his Father's behavior, Lex quickly said, "Gotta go, Clark," before slamming the phone down.

Standing up, Lex took a moment to button his jacket before following his Father out of the room. In the hallway, they were silent as they strode side-by-side. In the garage, they didn't even look at each other as the chauffeur held the door to the limousine open. Once inside the limo, Lionel pushed a couple buttons on his armrest. Suddenly, a partition rose behind the chauffeur and locks clicked into place ensuring the partition stayed in place. Finally alone, Lionel glanced at his watch as he commented, "So, I guess two o'clock on a Saturday is when all good farm boys are home. How quaint."

"Dad, we've successfully avoided this topic thus far. Let's try to remain on that course."

"Oh, I see. Are you upset that I interrupted you while you were busy laying out your itinerary for the next week. Does he like to keep you on a short leash?"

"What are you doing? Bugging my phone?"

"Of course not, I stand outside your office with a glass pressed against the wood of your door."

Not bothering to look at Lex, Lionel continued, "You should be happy only I heard you. The Board of Directors would love to hear the endearing words you shower on that boy. It would make them feel secure that you'll never be in a position to take over LuthorCorp."

"You're starting to sound like a broken record."

"Perhaps, I am. The Luthor family is extremely powerful, Lex. It is an old, noble family. With wealth secured in addition to title and rank, your forbears found an insidious way to ensure that their traditions would survive through their progeny. LuthorCorp incorporated in 1873 and in over a hundred years not a single heir has found a way around the clause. You should pay heed to that fact."

Sitting perfectly still, Lex churned inside. Rage boiled within his chest, burning as it seeped into his bloodstream. Madness called to him, ordering him to put an end to this petty little man beside him. A dull pain ached behind his eyes. Reaching up with his left hand, Lex squeezed the bridge of his nose. Opening his eyes, he lowered his hand. As he did, he glanced at the watch wrapped about his wrist, stared at the Napoleon Franc. As he studied the watch's smooth polished surfaces, he could see his Mother's face. He could hear her whispering soothing words in his ear just like she did all those nights he spent in the hospital after the meteor shower. Just like those pain-filled nights of long ago, she acted as a balm to his wounds. In waves, bit by bit, Lex felt his rage ebb away until finally he was no longer entertaining fatal fantasies.

-{()}-

November 5, 2002

Mayor Siegel's Campaign Headquarters

Smallville, Kansas

"With 47% of the precincts reporting, incumbent candidate Mayor Siegel leads the Mayoral race by nearly two votes to one over his opponent," proclaimed the News Anchor.

Within the hall, cheers roared. Echoing through the air, the triumphant call of campaign volunteers rang out. Within the din, some danced. Some kissed. Some clung to each other as they rode high on the waves of imminent victory. In the midst of this mass of bodies and cacophony of voices stood Pete Ross and Sam Cole.

With wide smiles, they held onto one another. Swaying with the crowd, they pressed against one another until nothing but fabric separated them. With joy, they kissed at the last update. With her fingers on his cheeks, Sam stretched out their victory kiss. Smiling against his lips, she giggled as the excitement of the hour moved her. Throwing her hands into the air, Sam jumped around. Twirling about, Sam opened her eyes as she turned away from Pete.

Suddenly, she went completely still. At the doors, she saw Marcus frowning back at her. Looking out over the sea of people, she saw her Father wading through the pressed bodies. Panicking, Sam turned around and screamed, "Pete, get out of here. Quick."

"Sam what is it?"

Terror filling her incredibly wide-open eyes, Sam cried, "My Father."

Swallowing once, Pete stood a little taller as he puffed out his chest and held up his head. Pulling her hands against his chest, Pete said, "Let me talk to him, Sam. Maybe he'll change his mind."

"No! He won't. Please go, Pete. I'll keep an eye out for him."

Before she could turn around again, Sam felt a solid mass against her back. Without looking over her shoulder, Sam knew who it had to be. Her shoulders filled with tension, flexing up to her ears as she dared to peek at the angry man standing behind her.

Finally pushing away, Sam turned around a little bit at a time. The face that greeted her was less than encouraging. Raymond Cole stood rigidly – his jaw set, his eyes centered on Sam's frightened expression. In fact the only thing that moved on Raymond's face was a madly ticking muscle just above his left eye. In a deep baritone, he bellowed, "Samantha, what is the meaning of this?"

"Daddy, I don't know what you mean."

"Let me make myself more clear – what are you doing with this…with this boy?"

From behind Sam, Pete summoned the courage to clear his throat and lift a hand. "Mr. Cole, my name is Pete Ross. If you would let-"

Raymond silenced Pete with a withering look and a stern response, "Young man, I do not care who you are. I only care to know what is you think you are doing with my daughter."

Before Pete could respond, Sam pressed her hands against her Father's chest and begged, "Please, Daddy. I can explain, but not here. Let's go home. Father, please."

Glancing down at his daughter's agonized face, some of Raymond's rage seeped away. Wrapping an arm around her shoulders, Raymond pulled her forward and through the swirling masses of people ignorant to the drama in their midst. As her Father led her away, Sam managed to glance back at Pete twice. Each time, Pete returned her gaze as he followed her departing figure.

At the door, Pete's eyes fell upon Marcus Cole. Pete expected a smug smile or a condescending glare. Instead, Pete saw sadness and regret. In fact, anger only graced Marcus' features when he realized he was being watched and returned Pete's glare. It was the calmness of the family, the careful control of their actions that made a shiver of caution travel down Pete's spine. It was the sincere concern on Marcus' face as he watched Sam and Raymond pass in front of him that made Pete first fear for Sam's well being.

-{()}-

Later That Night At The Luthor Penthouse

Metropolis, Kansas

"Come on, Dad. Get your feet under yourself. Come on! I'm not carrying you all the way to your bedroom." Biting his lower lip, Lex managed to close the door to the penthouse without loosing his grip on Lionel's waist. Straining from the effort, he dragged Lionel to the center of the living room. Lionel made no attempt to stand straighter. His head tilted back, he seemed content to stare at the ceiling.

At last, Lex had enough.

Dropping his Father's limp body onto the sofa, Lex crossed the room to the bar. After pouring three fingers of scotch, Lex slammed the decanter down, not caring if it shattered. Turning around, Lex stood a few feet from the sofa and looked at the mess - Lionel sprawled over the cushions. Taking a sip of scotch, Lex couldn't banish a stray thought. '_Oh, how the mighty have fallen.'_

Something halfway between a grunt and a groan escaped Lionel's throat. Pushing against the sofa cushions, Lionel struggled to sit up. He got no help from Lex and knew he wouldn't. Finally, he had his back against the sofa back. Though still slightly askew, Lionel was at least mostly vertical. Straining to look up at Lex, Lionel sneered, "People in glass houses shouldn't throw stones, Lex."

In response, Lex chuckled once. Slowly, Lex walked over to a chair opposite Lionel. As he sat down, Lex retorted, "True, but in all the years I went clubbing, you never had to drag my ass in here."

Laughing weakly, Lionel watched Lex play with his drink. He centered in on how Lex held the lead crystal tumbler with his thumb and middle finger while running his index finger over the edge of the glass. Shifting his seat, he sighed, "Genetics is a funny thing."

Stilling all movement, Lex looked back at his Father. "I'm sure."

Shaking his head, Lionel pointed feebly at Lex's glass. "Your absent minded fidgeting. Lillian used to do that, that thing with her finger on the edge of the glass. She could make the glass sing. I'm quite sure you never saw her do it as she never drank in front of you, but here you are doing the exact same thing."

Looking down at his drink, Lex affectionately rubbed the crystal. Then, without giving himself time to think about it, Lex dipped his index finger in the amber liquid. Running his index finger along the edge, Lex produced a high-pitched tone.

"Yes, just like that."

Broken from his reverie, Lex pushed the drink away. Looking back at his Father, Lex sighed, "Time for bed, Dad."

Lionel seemed startled by the declaration. Looking at his watch, he worked hard to focus on it as he kept bringing his arm closer then swinging it away again. Suddenly, a strong hand was on the swaying arm. Following the manicured hand up to a slender arm, Lionel found himself looking Lex square in the face. Squinting, Lionel commented, "You look like her sometimes."

Swallowing hard, Lex pulled Lionel to his feet. Drawing Lionel's left arm over his head, Lex gripped Lionel's hand tightly with his own left hand. Balancing Lionel's weight, he ran his right arm around Lionel's back, grasping his waist. Taking a deep breath, he shifted his Father forward.

The trip down the hallway was uneventful except that each step proved to be more of a challenge than the last. By the time they reached Lionel's bedroom, Lex was drenched in sweat. As he opened the door, Lex paused to shore up his strength as he dragged his Father the rest of the way. Lex first deposited Lionel in a chair, then turned down the bed.

A couple minutes of struggle later, Lex lowered his Father down on his queen size mattress. Looking at Lionel's labored breathing; Lex knew he wouldn't be conscious long. Gently, Lex pushed Lionel toward the center of the mattress, but a little life left in Lionel protested, "No, No, Lex. Can't sleep there. That's her side."

Staring down at the bed, Lex wondered, '_I hadn't heard he had a new girlfriend.'_ Choosing not to fight it, Lex left his Father on the left side of the bed and proceeded to pull the covers over him. Finally calm again, Lionel shifted about to get comfortable. Curiosity gnawed at him and Lex knew his Father would probably answer any question right about now. Tucking the blankets in around Lionel's neck, Lex asked, "Whose side of the bed is it, Dad?"

"Lily's"

'_Lily, that was his pet name for her,'_ he recalled as he backed out of Lionel's bedroom, softly drawing the door closed behind him.

-{()}-

November 18, 2002

Smallville High

"Hey stranger, where have you been?" asked Chloe as Laura walked into the pressroom.

Quiet, Laura placed her backpack on one of the tables. Opening the bag, Laura pulled a thin packet out of it. Handing it to Chloe, Laura replied, "That's the article you asked me to write about being new to Smallville."

Taking the full-sized envelope, Chloe asked again, "This is great, but it was due last Friday. What happened? You've been gone for over a week."

Quickly, Laura zipped up her bag. Not looking at Chloe, Laura answered, "I'd rather not talk about."

Unhappy at being so easily cut off, Chloe crossed her arms and said, "Well, I think I deserve an explanation for why this is late, at least."

"Look, I'm not some project. I'm not a story for you to research. I had personal business that was no business of yours. I wanted to give you the article because I promised you I would. I'm truly sorry I couldn't get it here on time, but I was otherwise occupied."

Over at the photo library, Justin looked at Laura's demeanor with concern. Walking over to Chloe's side, Justin silenced Chloe's barrage of questions with an arm around the shoulders. Before Laura could leave, he asked, "Are you okay?"

Stopping in mid-step, Laura looked back at Justin. Confirming his sincerity, the contempt fell from her face. Shaking her head, Laura turned toward him. Bringing her backpack off her shoulder, Laura glanced behind her back a couple times before reaching into the front packet. She grabbed at something, but before pulling it out, she looked at Justin and asked, "You're one of Pete's friends, right?"

"Sometimes, though I not sure he knows it."

Seeing the doubt fill her eyes, Justin cursed himself under his breath. Putting jokes aside, Justin replied, "Yeah, I see him around."

Nodding, Laura pulled a letter-sized envelope from the pocket. Placing it in Justin's extended hand, she explained, "It's from Sam. Tell Pete. It's from Sam."

Nodding, Justin swore he would. Clutching the letter tightly, he watched her leave. Looking down at the letter, Justin wasn't surprised when he heard Chloe's question, just disappointed. "From Sam, huh? So, what do you think it says?"

Glancing at Chloe, Justin slipped the letter into his pocket and said, "None of my business what it says."

Pulling Chloe close, Justin gave her a gentle kiss. Reigning in the emotional turmoil he felt at the moment as she pled with her eyes, Justin began to feel fatigued, but managed to pull away from her. He hated to deny her anything, but, couldn't, wouldn't give in this time. Chloe's startled, slightly hurt eyes fueled his inner chaos. As the smile faded from her face, Justin headed for the door.

Outside the pressroom, Justin took a moment to compose himself. All around him the forces swirled madly, faster than he could control. As people passed by him, they felt the eerie brushing of fingers down their back. Looking back, they saw only open air and, in the distance, Justin sprinting away. With every footfall, Justin caused locker doors to fly open, sometimes smacking people as they swung about on their hinges.

Rushing from the hallway, Justin ran outside. Once outside, he kept on running. Past the center of town. Past the track homes on the edge of Main Street. Along Highway 90, Justin rushed ahead like a man possessed. At a lonely field of wheat, he knelt down. Digging his fingers into the flesh of his scalp, Justin felt the intensity of Chloe's disappointment. He recalled the conflict of emotions it aroused - The eternal battle between should have and wanted to. He shuddered from the chain reaction it caused as he tried desperately to hold it all inside. Suddenly, Justin sensed his defeat. Futilely, he struggled on for a second more before being overcome. Finally, throwing back his arms, he screamed.

Several minutes later, Justin opened his slightly dazed eyes. With a groan, Justin slowly brought his sore arms forward. Running his fingers over his face, Justin felt his labored breathing start to slow down. Moaning from the pain, Justin mused, '_That's the worst one yet.'_

Looking around, Justin noticed the circular pattern of crushed wheat surrounding him. Scratching his head, he sighed, "Great. Now, I'm making crop circles."

-{()}-

November 19, 2002

Talon Cafe

Sorrowfully, he drowned his troubles in a double mocha latte. Cradling the mug with both hands, he rested his weight on his elbows as he shifted on his stool. Steam shrouded his face. Inhaling deeply, he let out a heavy sigh every couple of minutes. His shoulders slumped and his posture poor, Pete left no doubt as to how miserable his life must be.

That was how they found him. Walking into the Talon, Justin and Clark were met at the door by Lana. Glancing back at Pete, Lana whispered to the both of them, "He's been there for hours. That's his third cup. He won't talk about it. Not with me, anyway. I thought… I thought maybe it's a guy thing. That's why I called you. Maybe, you can get through to him in a way I couldn't."

Patting Lana on the arm, Clark assured, "You did the right thing, Lana. We'll take it from here."

Flashing a brilliant smile, Lana took off. With a deep breath, Justin and Clark headed over to Pete. On opposite sides of Pete, they slapped Pete's back at the same time, causing him to lurch forward, almost spilling his drink. Jerking around, Pete shook his head quickly back and forth from Justin to Clark and back again. When recognition sunk in, Pete relaxed back down on the stool. Resuming his slouch, Pete mumbled, "Hey, guys," as he turned back to his mocha.

At the same time, Clark and Justin sat down on either side of Pete. Glancing at each other, they debated without words over who would talk first. With a final raised brow and tip of his head, Justin won. Taking a deep breath, Clark rested his elbows on the bar and asked, "Pete, you okay?"

Shaking his head, Pete took another sip of his drink.

Glancing at each other again, Clark and Justin debated again. Suddenly, Justin's eyes widened. Patting at his jacket pockets, Justin pulled out the, now crumpled, letter that Laura gave to him. With his left flank pressed against the bar, Justin slid the envelope directly into Pete's line of sight.

It took a moment for Pete to recognize the handwriting. When he finally did, Pete could only stare at the jagged, slanted script belonging to Sam Cole. Reaching out with trembling fingers, Pete took the letter from Justin. His mouth hanging open in awe, Pete barely managed to whisper, "Where did you get this?"

"Laura gave it me, yesterday. I would've given it to you earlier, but you're a hard man to find lately."

"Yeah, about that, guys…"

Patting Pete's back, Clark rushed to say, "Don't worry about it. I've been known to disappear from time to time, myself."

Laughing softly, Pete punched Clark's arm once before tearing into Sam's letter. Pulling the ordinary lined paper from the plain envelope, Pete read the letter cautiously. About halfway down the page, his frown turned upside down. At the end of the page, he became cautious once again. Folding the paper up slowly, he gently tucked it back in its envelope. Sliding the envelope into the inner pocket of his lettermen jacket, he looked back and forth from Justin to Clark. Sliding from the stool, Pete stood up and said, "You guys want to go play some hoops or what?"

Nodding, Clark and Justin agreed. With Pete they turned toward the Talon's front doors. After they took a few steps forward, Clark and Pete stopped when Justin asked, "Dude, you gonna finish your drink or what?"

Pete stared at the Mocha for a moment before turning away. With a wave of his hand, Pete stated, "Leave it. I don't need it anymore."

-{()}-

November 24, 2002

Fordman Residence

"Goodnight, honey," said Mrs. Fordman as she placed a kiss on Whitney's cheek. Glancing past Whitney's shoulder, she continued coolly, "Don't stay up too late."

"Goodnight, Mom. I'll see you in the morning."

Taking a moment to flash a warning at Lana, Mrs. Fordman left the room.

"Alone at last," whispered Whitney as he turned around. Advancing slowly, he stalked after Lana as she backed away. Finally, with her back against the sofa table, Lana fell prey to Whitney's onslaught. His hands glided easily, familiarly over her waist. Grabbing onto her hips, Whitney pulled her forward until they fitted snugly against one another.

Her gasp made him laugh. With one hand at her back, Whitney reached up and turned her chin up until he looked directly into her eyes. He searched her face for a second before leaning down and capturing her lips. Deeply, he kissed her. Soulfully, he held her close. Stealthily, his fingers inched down her back, wasting no time as they slipped under the waistband of her jeans.

At the touch of his warm fingers on the small of her back, Lana pushed Whitney away. Exhaling loudly, Whitney demanded, "Lana, what is going on?"

"It's just too soon, Whitney."

Gripping Lana by the arms, Whitney pulled her forward. Enraged, he looked directly into her fear filled eyes. "Too soon? Lana, we've been together for two years and we've done little more than kiss. What are you waiting for?"

'_Someone else,_'

Struggling against him, Lana cried, "Whitney, stop! You're hurting me."

As if smacked, Whitney stumbled backwards. His hands fell to his sides. Taking in a deep breath, he let it out as he brought his hands up, running his fingers over the inch high stubble on the top of his head. Turning away from Lana, Whitney whispered, "I'm sorry, Lana, but…"

"But, what?"

"I want more, Lana. I mean… I thought we were past this - all your princess games."

"It's never been a game. I'm sorry, Whitney. I'm sorry if I've deceived you. I'm sorry."

Looking at Whitney's back, Lana reasoned she could tell him now. Thanksgiving was in four days. Plenty of time for her and Nell to make different arrangements. She could tell him now that she wanted to be free. She could tell him that she didn't love him. He'd hurt for a second, but he'd be better off in the long run. Straightening her spine, Lana stood with the strength of her convictions until Whitney turned around.

The pain in his eyes made her pause. The power of his silence made her still. As if outside her body, she watched as he reached out and cupped her cheeks, stepping closer as he did so. Rubbing his thumbs over the dark circles under her eyes, Whitney sighed, "No, I'm sorry, Lana. It's just I'm scared. There's been a lot of talk lately. Talk of war."

Pulling her into a firm embrace, he continued, "They say it could come any day. If it does, I could be shipped out at a moment's notice. I'm just anxious. I guess, I'm anxious to tie up all the loose ends before anything bad can happen."

Against Whitney's shoulder, Lana nodded. Drawing her hands up his back, she didn't stop until she clutched at the back of his shoulders. Wide-eyed, she trembled and didn't stop even after Whitney started rubbing her back and shushing at her softly.

-{()}-

November 25, 2002

Luthor Towers

Metropolis, Kansas

Lex began to wonder if staying was really worth it. As the catering staff lowered yet another porcelain plate of artistically presented cuisine on the table before him, Lex choked down a yawn. All around him were the same boring people. Sure the events were different and a new charity fronted this excuse to meet and mingle, but the same high rollers were in attendance.

'_I don't know how much more of this I can take._'

The night's only saving grace was his Father sat two tables away. Glancing over at his Father, Lex thought back a couple weeks. He remembered how his Father awoke the next morning and went about his normal routine. He had searched his Father's face that morning for some recollection of the previous night and the things said. Lex found nothing in his Father's face but an eagerness to tackle the next political obstacle.

In the past few weeks, they never spoke of that night. Lionel stopped taking the painkiller and things went back to business as usual. At one point, Lex began to wonder if it was all some dream. Sitting down in his cushioned chair, peeking at his Father, Lex wondered what would happen if he slipped a few pain pills into Lionel's drink, ground them up and cooked them into his food. Could he perhaps recapture that moment again? Could he have one more chance at connecting with his Father?

-{()}-

November 26, 2002

Kent Farm

Smallville, Kansas

She smiled when she saw him. After all these years, the very sight of him made her heart swell. Standing at the top of the stairs, Martha found Clark staring out his telescope. In his lap laid open the little seen book of star maps she had given him for his birthday. Approaching him, Martha hated walking on the eggshells that surrounded her. Had so much time passed since the last time they had really talked? Not yelled. Not accused. Just talked. Martha found it hard to remember when last she felt that simple pleasure.

A couple footsteps apart, Clark looked up from the telescope. Quietly, he looked at her, waiting for her to say something. He hated the distance between them, but couldn't find a way to fix it. At a loss for words, he remained silent, feeling lost as she did the same. Searching her face, he saw love and concern in her eyes and wondered, '_Would that love and concern still be there if I told her everything?'_

Wringing her hands, Martha pointed at the star maps and asked, "Find anything interesting?"

Looking down at star maps, Clark saw the maps depicting the Virgo-Coma galaxy region. His mind traveled back to his birthday and the way he'd shown the pages to Lex. _'It's been over a month since I last saw him,' _mused Clark. Sighing loudly, Clark couldn't keep the frown off his face.

Martha caught on quick. She saw pain and loneliness cross Clark's face. Walking up to him, she wrapped an arm around his shoulders and asked, "Do you want to talk about whatever is on your mind?"

Shaking his head, Clark stood up. Walking away from her, he closed the book loudly, placing it on the coffee table. Running his hand through his hair, he replied, "I don't have anything on my mind, Mom. I just need some sleep. Midterms were a killer."

"You're sure that's all it is?"

"Yeah. What else could it be?"

"You looked lonely, just now. Not a response I expect you to have to hard midterms."

"I'm not lonely. Really. I'm fine."

"Is it Lana?"

"No. It's not. Haven't we been over this? There is nothing going on between Lana and me. Why don't you believe me?"

"Because you look so lonely. You look lovesick and who else could it be?"

'_The truth isn't even a consideration for her. She can't even imagine what's happening to me.'_

Clark didn't speak as he walked away. He left his Mother alone in the fortress of solitude, her question hanging in the air. 

-{()}-

November 27, 2002

Cole Residence

Raymond Cole sat with controlled care. The outrage that filled his muscular frame threatened to break loose. Staring at Sam, he couldn't believe his ears as she said, "But Daddy, please."

With his arms crossed, Raymond glanced at his wife. She offered little but a nod of her head, passing the decision onto him. Shaking his head, Raymond stated, "No. Absolutely not."

"But that's not fair!" cried Sam, her hands rolled up into fists.

Sitting up in his armchair, Raymond bellowed, "Don't preach to me about fairness. Life is not fair. Life does not care about your plans. It proceeds on path with or without you."

Meeting her Father's gaze stubbornly, Sam bit her lower lip as her Father continued, "Do you want to know about fairness? Do you want to hear stories of refugees left adrift? Do you want to hear about families torn apart or wiped out all together?"

Rolling her eyes, Sam waited for her Father to finish before she began to speak. "Yeah, yeah. I've heard all that before. You're so into your traditions, but you don't follow them when it's inconvenient."

In response, Raymond made a move to stand. Flinching away from her father, Sam continued, "It is said that once the price of punishment is paid, then the guilty should be embraced as if innocent again."

Stepping forward, Sam sat down on Raymond's lap. Softly, she whispered, "I went with you before the Council, Father. I was judged as you watched. I've paid the price already."

Once again, Raymond looked to Sarah for guidance. This time, she didn't fail him. Nodding, her eyes conveyed her willingness to live up to their traditions. Sighing loudly, Raymond nodded as he said, "Okay you can volunteer with Laura at the soup kitchen, tomorrow."

Squealing with joy, Sam wrapped her arms around her father's neck and hugged him with all her might. "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you."

Laughing, Raymond hugged her back. Jumping up off of her Father, Sam raced over to Sarah and proceeded to hug her as well. Smiling widely, Sarah hugged her little girl. Touching the girl's cheek, Sarah said simply, "Behave."

Suddenly sober, Sam stood straight up and nodded once at both of her parents. Turning about face like a soldier, Sam marched out of the living room. She kept her back straight as she passed Marcus in the hall. Opening the door to her bedroom, Sam stepped inside and pressed her back to the door as it clicked shut. Reclining against the door, she smirked at Laura in triumph.

"You should be either an actress or a lawyer," remarked Laura, as she sat cross-legged on the edge of her twin bed.

"I'll give it some thought," replied Sam as she crossed the room to her own twin bed. Pulling the covers back, Sam slipped into bed. Bringing the covers up under her chin, Sam winked at Laura as she said with a giggle, "I going to go to sleep. I have a big day ahead of me tomorrow."

-{()}-

Thanksgiving Day 2002

Saint Vincent's Church

Smallville, Kansas

On the corner of Grant Avenue and Main Street, Sam waited. Standing apart from the line of people waiting to be served, she hoped. In the shadow of Saint Vincent's church, she prayed.

Her prayers were answered in the form of a royal blue 1964 Ford Falcon convertible. As the car pulled up to the street in front of her, she let out the breath she was holding. Opening the car door, she slid into the seat. She slammed the door shut before reaching over and wrapping her arms around Pete's neck. Enthusiastically, she pulled him into a rushed kiss. Finally pulling away, she ordered, "Floor it!"

"Never could say no to a lady," replied Pete as he put the car in gear and pulled away from the church.

Out on Hwy 90, on a secluded bend of road, Pete parked. With the top up, they didn't worry about the cold air just past the windshield. Hidden behind a line of trees, the fog that formed on the glass didn't concern them. In fact, in each other's arms, they didn't agonize about much of anything.

They reveled in the taste of each other. Kissing frantically, they let their hands roam freely. As he touched her thigh, Sam parted from him long enough to gasp. Looking into Pete's eyes, Sam didn't hold him back as his fingers inched forward. As his fingers hit home, she arched her back. Reaching out, she grabbed the collar of his shirt.

Pulling Pete closer, she panted wildly. As she fought for control, she pressed her forehead against Pete's. Rocking her head back and forth, Sam moaned so loudly she never heard the passenger side door as it was yanked open. In the instant a shock of frigid air pounded her, a strong hand grabbed her arm, dragging her from the car.

Jumping from the car, Pete stared wide-eyed at Marcus as he pulled Sam away. Running around the front end of the old Ford, Pete yelled, "Stop!"

Turning back, Marcus glared at Pete as he wrestled with Sam. Looking directly at Sam, Marcus warned, "Wait until Mom and Dad find out about this."

Sam went perfectly still. With fear in her eyes, she pleaded, "Please, Marcus. Don't tell them. You know what'll happen."

"Well, you should have thought about that before you and Laura concocted this little scheme. What were you thinking? You know Mom and Dad would never approve."

"And what about you? Where do you stand?"

Still holding onto Sam, Marcus turned around to face Pete. Quickly, Marcus sneered, "I follow my parent's lead."

Waving his arms about as he approached Marcus, Pete asked, "What is it? A race thing? You can't stand the thought of your baby sister being with a black man?"

In response, Marcus laughed softly.

"It has nothing to do with that." Narrowing his eyes, Marcus glanced back and forth from Pete to Sam. Holding Sam behind him, Marcus continued, "You showed honor coming out of your car to protect my sister and I appreciate that so listen, the truth is this: Sam's life. My life. Laura's life. All of our lives were arranged for us a long time ago. As a result, there is simply no room in Sam's life for you."

As Marcus spoke, Pete held his gaze. Never wavering in his resolve, Once Marcus finished speaking; Pete asked Sam, "What do you want?"

Before Sam could answer, Marcus warned, "Do you want Mom and Dad to find out?"

Looking up at Marcus, Sam saw the bargain in his eyes. Closing her eyes, Sam made a decision. Turning to Pete, she swallowed down a lungful of air before she said, "Go home, Pete. Just go home."

He watched her walk away. All the while, his eyes never left the spot where Marcus painfully held her arm. Finally, once they were gone, Pete got back in his car and drove away.

Several minutes later, he arrived at the Kent Farm. It was still early morning and he prayed he didn't wake anybody up. Climbing out of the car, Pete chose to investigate the barn first. There, he found Clark sitting alone, staring out into space.

"Hey man. You mind if I share this sofa with you?" asked Pete.

"Sure, Pete. Go ahead and sit down."

Side by side on the sofa, they didn't saw a word. Then Pete opened his mouth and it all came rolling out. He told Clark everything. He reminisced over how he and Sam met and first started going out. He recounted election night and the recent incident on Hwy 90.

In the end, he made a comment relevant to them both, "I think what I hate the most is that she's just not here. I want her close by me, because that's the only time I feel really alive."

Looking at Pete, Clark could do nothing more than nod his head in agreement. Thinking back, Clark realized the only time he'd felt alive in weeks was during a five-minute phone call from Lex. He hadn't laughed as freely since that phone call and he suspected he wouldn't feel so content again until Lex returned.

Dragged from his reverie, Clark thought he heard what sounded like somebody crying. Squinting, Clark asked, "Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

Another high-pitched hitch of breath sounded. Jumping up, Clark said, "I heard it again. I think it's coming from downstairs."

Walking over to the handrail, he looked over the side. Below him, he saw his Mother crying as she clutched the handrail. Rushing down the stairs, Clark yelled, "Mom? What's wrong?"

As he reached her, Clark pulled Martha into a firm embrace as she continued to cry. Again, he asked, "Mom, what's the matter?"

She continued to cry long enough for Pete to join them at the foot of the stairs. Picking her head up off Clark's shoulder, Martha announced, "We're at war."

-{()}-

That Very Moment

The Fordman Residence

From across the table, Lana stared at Whitney's hungry eyes. Only she knew he yearned for something other than his Mother's peach cobbler. She let her mind recall the past few days and the bases she'd let Whitney round with a shudder up her spine. '_What am I doing? This was supposed to end, not go even further.'_

At the other end of the table, Nell and Mrs. Fordman quietly gossiped. Oblivious to everything but the latest scandal, they never noticed the intense need on Whitney's face. Blushing despite herself, Lana looked away only to hear a giggle escape Whitney.

Letting her off the hook, Whitney garnered his Mother's attention with a question: "Do you mind if I watch some football?"

Nodding their approval, they were knee deep in gossip by the time Whitney reached the TV. Switching on the set, Whitney started to search for a game when the words "Special Report" caught his eye. Turning up the volume, he watched as Dan Rather described the devastation that once was San Diego, California.

As Whitney felt his legs give out from under him, Dan Rather reported, "I repeat, we have been attacked. San Onofre Nuclear Power Plant exploded at 6:23 a.m., Pacific Standard Time. The destruction stretches as far North as the historic Mission of San Juan Capistrano, as far South as La Jolla and as Far East as Temecula. Al Queda has already issued a statement taking credit for the blast, but a full investigation is pending…"

Whitney didn't hear anything after that. His vision became obscured with an eerie white light. His mind went numb, as did his body. He felt nothing, not even Lana putting her arms around him.

As his vision returned, so did his hearing. The first thing he heard was President Bush declaring war: "The response to such a cowardly act must be quick. To hesitate is to appear weak…"

Something clicked in Whitney's head. Standing up, he shrugged off Lana and declared, "I need to use the phone."

Several minutes later, Whitney reentered the living room. Looking around the room, he saw his Mother and Nell embracing as they stared in horror at the television. Looking at the TV, he saw Lana kneeling on the floor in front of it, staring in a trance at the smoldering ruins of a once powerful military installation.

"Camp Pendleton Marine Base, lying less than 5 miles to the south of San Onofre, was completely destroyed. Even more devastating than the loss of the historic landmark was the fact that troops were deployed to Camp Pendleton from stations across the United States in preparation for the President's expected assault on Iraq. More than 55,000 troops were stationed at Camp Pendleton awaiting deployment when San Onofre exploded. Foremost in the minds of military leaders at this moment is the loss of equipment, supplies and trained soldiers…"

Clearing his throat, Whitney revealed, "I just got off the phone with command. They want all Marines to start making their way to the Lejuene Marine Base in North Carolina. Command has scheduled a flight for me and other local area Marines. It's American Airlines flight# 34 leaving from Metropolis International Airport at 11:45 tonight."

For a minute, no one did anything in response to Whitney's announcement. After a minute, all hell broke loose. Mrs. Fordman started screaming and yelling. "No! You're not going! I won't let you go!"

She rushed across the room and grabbed onto to Whitney. Flinging her arms around him, she cried, "They can't have you! They can't have my only son! You're all I have left!"

With tears in his eyes, Whitney struggled with his Mother. Not wanting to hurt her, he allowed her to pummel his chest as he tried to gently push her away.

In a manner most unlike her, Nell came to the rescue. Grabbing up her jacket, Nell wrapped her arms around Mrs. Fordman from behind. Slowly drawing her away from Whitney, Nell shushed and cooed as she held her. As Mrs. Fordman continued to cry loudly, Nell steered her toward the door. As she opened the door and guided Mrs. Fordman through it, she told Lana, "We'll be back in a few hours. I just need to take her somewhere and calm her down."

Lana nodded while still in a daze. She stared at the door for what felt like an eternity until Whitney announced. "I need to pack."

Jerking her head to the left, Lana looked directly at Whitney. "I'll help you."

Standing at the foot of the stairs, Whitney waited for Lana. Extending his hand as she neared, he wrapped his hand around hers an instant after her fingers tickled his palm. Looking at her, he felt tears flood his eyes again. Offering all the strength she possessed, Lana squeezed Whitney's hand as she held his gaze. Turning, they ascended the stairs together, walking side-by-side.

Once inside his bedroom, Lana sat on the bed and watched Whitney pull out his duffel bag and start packing. As he rushed back and forth, his movements became short and efficient. As he shoved the shirts in the bag, he used a little more force each time until he was punching the bag, not even bothering to pack it anymore.

"Does she think this is easy? Does she think I want to go to war?"

"I think she wants what we all want, Whitney. For you to be safe."

Spinning around, Whitney leaned over Lana and argued, "Didn't you just see the TV, Lana? No one is safe. Not anymore."

At his words, she felt her throat constrict. Barely able to breathe, Lana struggled until she squeaked in response, "Oh God."

At the sound of Lana's strangled cry, the madness left Whitney's face. Instantly he crossed the room. Sitting on the bed beside Lana, he wrapped his arms around her trembling body. "There is only one thing that makes me willing to go – You, Lana. I want you to be safe. If something I do makes that possible, then it's all worth it."

Shaking her head, Lana could only burrow her back into his chest and cling to his arms. Between swallows, she protested, "No! No. Not for me. Don't do this for me."

Turning Lana around, Whitney whispered, "I love you," just before drawing her into a passionate kiss.

Pushing against Whitney's chest, Lana managed to free her lips enough to say, "I don't want you to die for me."

The rest of her words were lost as Whitney kissed her again. Against his lips, Lana cried again and again, "I don't want you to die for me."

Pulling away, Whitney looked her dead in the eyes as he stated sincerely, "I don't want to die."

Stunned silent by his words, Lana didn't protest as he pushed her down on the bed. As his heavy body covered her own, Lana wrapped her arms around his back and whispered into his ear, "Stay with me."

After getting his pants undone, Whitney unbuttoned her blouse and pushed up her skirt. As he lowered himself back on top of her, she spread her legs and chanted, "Don't die. Don't die."

"Please, don't die."


	14. One Closet Door Slammed Open

One Closet Door Slammed Open

I don't care what they think,

I don't care what they say,

What do they know about this love anyway?

"Come To My Window" performed by Melissa Etheridge

December 8, 2002

Metropolis, Kansas

"So, you're heading back to Smallville already," said Lionel as he stood in the doorway and watched as Lex zipped up his travel bag.

Exhaling loudly, Lex couldn't fight off the urge to slightly shake his head. Without looking back at his Father, Lex replied, "Yes, Dad. I think I've been away from my responsibilities long enough, don't you?"

"You mean you've been away from that young farm boy long enough."

Taking a second to close his eyes and calm his outrage, Lex pulled the strap of his bag onto his shoulder and said, "C'mon, Dad. We've managed to have an entire week pass without you mentioning Clark in some snide manner. It actually hasn't been a bad week. Why don't we just keep it that way?"

Quietly, Lionel watched as Lex picked up his wallet and keys from the bedside table. As Lex turned toward him, Lionel coolly observed, "This thing you have with the Kent boy can only end badly, Lex. Mark my words."

"Was that meant to be a bit of fatherly advice or a threat?"

"Take it whichever way gets you to leave him the fastest."

Arching an eyebrow, Lex looked straight into Lionel's eyes before shaking his head. Brushing Lionel aside as he exited the scene, Lex managed a couple parting words.

"Goodbye, Dad."

-{()}-

A Couple Hours Later

Hwy 90

Once again, Lex slammed his hand against the steering wheel. Grimacing from the pain that shot through his palm, he cursed under his breath. Gripping the steering wheel tightly, he pushed the accelerator a little further down. As the speedometer gauge climbed higher, he remembered the past few weeks.

Sadly, he recalled election night. He never dreamed that Lionel still carried so much affection for his Mother. Affection? No. Love. He never realized his Father still loved his Mother so much.

With regret, he reminded himself that he failed to mention the incident to his Father the next day, the next week. He went so long without bringing it up that he just stopped trying to find a good time to do so.

With anger, he cursed himself as a coward. It seemed that he dodged Lionel more than he stood up to him. What was worse, he knew it and couldn't stand it.

Taking a moment to smack the steering wheel again, he cursed Lionel for making it so hard. He hated that it took an almost fatal combination of alcohol and prescription medication to get the man to reach out emotionally. He hated that the next morning it was back to business as usual. He hated how easily he fell back into that old routine.

Then, Lex remembered one other thing and when he did, he felt relief.

A moment afterwards, he felt joy.

With impatience, Lex pressed down even harder on the gas. As the world flew by, he could see the test results dangle in front of his face. He got the findings yesterday. Negative. Shaking his head, Lex smiled, knowing it was the last test he needed to be sure he was clean. Chewing on his bottom lip, Lex wasn't sure why he got so lucky but knew with certainty that he managed to dodge a bullet once again.

He felt more than knew Hickory Lane as he turned sharply onto the dirt road. Slowing down dramatically as he approached the yellow farmhouse, Lex barely crawled up the final 10 yards. Looking around cautiously, he exhaled as he realized the Kent family truck wasn't parked beside the barn. Eyeing the house, he noticed all the darkened windows. Turning off his engine, Lex listened closely. He heard nothing but a rhythmic tapping and scrapping from the barn. Stepping from his car, he chose to investigate. Walking up to the structure, he scrutinized the newly oiled hinges before slowly opening the large, wooden door.

Lex couldn't believe his eyes. A God stood before him – A bare-chested Adonis who bore a striking resemblance to Clark Kent. Wearing nothing but jeans and steel toe work boots, he looked like an erotic version of a lumberjack. As if in a daze, all Lex could do was stare at his rippling muscles and the enticing way his apple-shaped ass rose in the air when he bent over to shovel up another load of hay with his pitchfork.

Swallowing hard, Lex didn't even try to conceal his intentions as he smiled mischievously. Quietly, carefully, he closed the door behind him. Silently, stealthily, he crossed the barn, zeroing in on his prey. As Clark bent over to collect more hay, Lex pounced, wrapping his arms around Clark's slender waist. Drawing him close, Lex pressed his groin against Clark's ass before leaning over and placing a kiss between his shoulder blades.

Taken by surprise, Clark broke away. Spinning around, he lifted his pitchfork high. Gripping the wood tightly, Clark stumbled back as his eyes focused on Lex. "Lex? What?"

Still smirking, Lex held up his hands in a mock defense. "Hey, watch where you point that thing. I just thought I'd drop by."

Lex lowered his hands as Clark lowered the pitchfork. Looking from side to side, Lex asked, "Where are your parents?"

"They went into town to get some supplies. I heard them drive off about a half hour ago."

"How long do you expect them to be gone?"

"For a while."

"Good."

Flashing a feral grin, Lex stepped forward. Grabbing him by the hips, he pulled Clark forward until their chests pressed together. With his thumbs rubbing the skin just above the waistband of Clark's jeans, he dug his fingers into the firm flesh surrounding Clark's hipbones. Shifting forward, Lex pushed Clark backwards until his back met the wall.

Placing his palms on the rough wood, Lex leaned in. As their lips met, he pressed his groin against Clark, causing him to spread his legs. Sliding into place, Lex reveled in the feel of Clark's strong, young body. Cradled between firm thighs, Lex pressed harder, smiling when he felt Clark moan against his lips.

Hungrily, Clark wrapped his arms around Lex's waist. As he pulled Lex close, Clark alternated between worrying and kissing Lex's lips. Running his hands over Lex's back, he only paused his frenzied movements long enough to grasp at Lex's lean muscles.

Then, it happened.

As he stroked Lex's flanks, Clark felt a tremor run through Lex's body. Grinning evilly, he danced his fingertips over the quivering flesh. As a result, Lex pushed away, laughing softly as he did. Gently, he placed his hands on Clark's cheeks. Leaning forward, Lex tenderly pressed his forehead against Clark's. As Lex rocked his head from side to side, their noses brushed against each other.

Soon, casual laughter filled the air between them.

Genuinely smiling for the first time in weeks, Clark said, "Y'know, that was a big risk you took earlier. I could have killed you with that pitchfork."

"No. You wouldn't do that. You're much too careful."

"What do you mean?"

Lex let his hands fall down Clark's bare arms. Slowly, he rubbed the smooth skin as he whispered, "I sense so much strength in you, Clark but, you always keep it in check."

"You sense that?"

"Yes, I do."

In response, Clark leaned forward and kissed Lex gently. Unlike the ones they shared only moments before, these kisses played out slowly. They lingered and sought to shut out the world. In this, they succeeded.

As they lost themselves in each other, the barn door opened again. Thanks to newly oiled hinges, it swung silently. As a result, they never saw her coming.

In truth, Martha barely placed both feet in the barn before she shattered the romantic scene with a gasp.

"Oh my God."

Breaking apart, Lex and Clark placed distance between each other quickly. In an odd triangle, the three of them stared at each other silently. Cautiously, Lex took in Martha's stricken features before saying, "Mrs. Kent…"

Quick as a flash, Martha covered her face with her hands. After a moment, her shoulders started to quiver. Soon, she began to shake her head, fanning out her hair. Finally, she announced with conviction, "This isn't happening."

With a wavering voice, Clark asked, "Mom, I thought you went to town with Dad."

"No! I went to check on the herd. I guess it's a good thing I did. Or maybe it's a bad thing. I don't know anymore."

"Please, let me explain."

"Clark," growled Martha as she brought her angry gaze to bear on Clark's frightened face, "Shut up and get in the house."

"Mom."

Stepping backward, Martha pushed the barn door open. Standing rigidly, she ordered, "Now!"

From the corner of his eye, Lex could see defiance fill Clark. Acting quickly, Lex added, "Clark, go. Do as your Mother said."

Mouth hanging open, Clark looked back and forth from Martha to Lex. Closing his mouth, he set his jaw and left. Left behind, Lex and Martha stood in silence. Lex stared straight at Martha, while she looked everywhere but at him.

"Mrs. Kent?"

Enraged, Martha's eyes grew hard. Her face flushed with color as she screamed, "Don't talk to me!"

Helplessly, Lex watched her flee from the barn. Tipping his head back, Lex shook his head from side to side in disbelief. His left hand trembling, Lex raised it and ran it across his scalp. Turning to the nearest wall, Lex kicked the wood hard before limping toward the barn door.

Distantly, Martha heard a sharp bang and knew Lex just kicked the barn.

'_That's great._ _ A hole in the wall is just another thing to hate him for_.'

Crossing over to the house, Martha could only see red. On top of that, she felt embarrassed about what she saw and the "I told you so" Jonathan would surely offer her later. As she ascended the back stairs, Martha asked herself, '_How could I have been so stupid?'_

The kitchen door slammed shut behind Martha as she stormed into the room.

_ 'He shouldn't be here._'

He should have given her a wide berth and avoided her as best he could, but instead Clark stood bare-chested beside the kitchen table, staring back at her. In his eyes, Martha noticed a shadow of hope, but mostly she saw fear; more fear than she'd ever seen in him before. The fear didn't lessen her disappointment or cool her anger, but it did give her pause - A pause that allowed time for her to control her raging emotions. That control permitted her to calmly say, "Clark, go to your room."

Swallowing hard, Clark watched as his Mother looked away from him, looked at anything but him. He felt tears sting his eyes as he begged, "Please Mom, let me explain."

"Explain?" Facing Clark, Martha spoke quietly at first, but she got louder until she shouted the last of her words. "No. Go to your room. I am not listening to what my sixteen year old son has to say about making out in my barn!"

"Then, maybe you'll listen to me."

Spinning around, Martha stared at Lex through the screen door. Pointing at Lex, Martha said, "You are the last person who has anything to say."

"Mom, just listen to him."

"No." Her eyes never leaving Lex's, Martha replied, "I trusted you with my most precious thing. I entrusted my son to you and you betrayed me."

For a second, Lex's eyes closed. Slowly, they reopened as he said, "I'm sorry that you feel that way."

His calm demeanor enraged Martha even more. She wanted to scream. More than that, she wanted a good reason to hit this young man standing before her. Glancing at the kitchen counter, her fingers itched to grab one of the knives resting in their block. Bringing her eyes back to Lex, Martha threatened, "I have half a mind to call the police, right now."

"Mom, no."

Turning around, Martha stalked Clark. In response, Clark backed away as fast as he could. He stopped when he reached the supporting column he once broke with Phelan's back. This time, it was his back against the pillar as he watched his Mother advance, fury blazing in her eyes.

Stopping only inches from him, she reached up and grabbed his chin. Pulling it down, she stared directly into Clark's eyes as she asked, "How long has this been going on?"

When he didn't answer immediately, Martha manually shook his head until Clark replied, "Since my birthday."

Not letting go of Clark's chin, Martha glared over her shoulder and said, "You waited until he was just barely legal, didn't you?"

"That's correct."

The anger in her eyes burned even brighter at Lex's words. Turning back to Clark, Martha interrogated, "How far has this gone?"

Horrified, Clark could only stutter, "Mom?"

Letting go of Clark's chin, Martha reached even higher and grabbed the back of his head. Pulling his head down, she brought his face within millimeters of her own. "Tell me or so help me God, I will call the police, right now."

The tears in Clark's eyes threatened to spill as he responded to the threat, "Nothing's happened."

"Is that so?"

"He's telling you the truth, Mrs. Kent. What you saw in the barn is the extent of what's happened between us."

Martha searched Clark's glistening eyes as she asked one final question, "Is that true?"

"Yes. I swear it is, Mom."

She continued to search his eyes until she was satisfied. Quickly, she released her hold on him. Pulling away, Martha hugged herself as she wandered slowly over to the screen door. Standing across from Lex, Martha whispered, "I hold you responsible for this."

"I know. So, do I."

"Mom, that's not fair. Lex wasn't the only one involved in this. I had a part in it, too."

Coldly, Martha glanced at Clark and explained in an even voice, "You are a child – A sixteen year old child."

Looking back at Lex, she continued, "You are not. You are an adult. It was your responsibility to make sure something like this didn't happen."

"You're right, Mrs. Kent."

Taking a few quick, short strides forward, Martha pressed her hands against the steel wire screen and cried, "Then, what happened? Why did you let this happen?"

"It happened because I didn't stop it."

Letting her head fall back, Martha squeezed her eyes shut before saying, "But, why? Why my son?"

"How can you ask me that? You're his Mother. More than anyone, you should know how special he is."

Stunned, Martha followed Lex's eyes as they drifted past her. Looking over her right shoulder, Martha watched as Lex and Clark's eyes locked. She witnessed the connection between them. In disbelief, she recognized the peaceful expression that covered Clark's face as he held Lex's gaze. Shocked, she backed away from the truth as she backed away from the screen door.

"I can't discuss this anymore. I need to talk this over with Jonathan."

"Mom!"

"No Clark, I'm not keeping this from him."

Slowly, she looked at Lex - Still standing on the other side of the screen door. Sadly, she said, "You had better leave. I expect Jonathan to be home anytime now. It…"

Finishing her sentence, Lex whispered, "…Would be better if I wasn't here when he shows up."

In response, she nodded.

With a final glance at Mrs. Kent, Lex looked at Clark and said, "Call me later, Clark."

Terrified, Clark watched Lex turned away from the door and start down the stairs. With each step, Lex disappeared a little more from view. When he finally vanished, Clark wrapped his arms around himself. Hunching his shoulders, Clark bowed his head as he leaned against the square column.

Finally, Martha said, "Clark-"

"Please don't be mad, Mom. I swear I never wanted to hurt you. I swear I never wanted to lie."

With Clark's needful words, the last bit of fight fled Martha's body. Limp and tired from battle, she forced herself to find the strength to look at Clark as she said, "Clark, can you just go to your room."

-{()}-

Twenty-Three Minutes Later

Clark heard the truck pull up seven minutes ago. For five minutes, Clark waited. Five seconds after hearing a fist punch a wall, the loud voice belonging to his Father sounded just like he thought it would.

"Clark! Get down here, right now!"

With lead filled feet, Clark stomped down the stairs. At the foot of the stairs, he inhaled deeply as he walked into the living room. He saw his Mother sitting forward in her comfortable chair. He watched his Father pace from one side of the room to the other. Uncomfortably, Clark stood silently, waiting to be noticed.

Finally, his Father noted his entrance. Marching forward, Jonathan asked, "What is this your Mother told me about finding you and… and…"

"Lex."

"Right. She told me she found you and that Luthor in the barn… in the barn…"

"Kissing. Mom caught us kissing."

"Yeah, doing that," said Jonathan. "That is unacceptable."

"I can't help it," replied Clark as he bowed his head, unable to look at the disgust in his Father's eyes.

"Of course, you can. Goddamn, Clark and of all the people in this world to be doing it with."

"What bothers you more, Dad - The fact that I'm gay or the fact that I'm with Lex?"

"I'm not entirely sure."

Looking down, Clark took in a few short quick breaths. As his eyes darted about, Clark asked, "What is it with you and the Luthors, anyway?"

"Look at what the Luthors have done to this town, Clark. They're rich and mean. Their kind are vicious like sharks. They do what they want and they don't care who they hurt along the way."

"Lex didn't do anything to this town. His Father did. You are always judging him by what his Father has done."

From her perch, Martha offered her own take, "Clark, it's not that. We worry because Lex's world is so very different from our own."

Standing still, Clark pointed at his Father and said, "His kind."

Then, he pointed at his Mother and whispered, "His world."

Letting his hands fall down beside his thighs, he spoke softly. "What world am I from?" What kind am I?"

"Clark," gasped Martha as her right hand fluttered up to her neck.

Looking directly at his Mother, Clark continued, "Didn't you ever think maybe that's what we have in common – The fact we're so different from everyone else?"

Jonathan Kent's mouth fell open, but nothing came out. He stood perfectly still, caught between moments until finally he sputtered out, "You haven't told Lex about you landing with the meteors, have you?"

"No, I haven't, but I will. I know that now."

"Are you insane? You cannot tell anyone. If you do, you could end up in a lab somewhere. Is that what you want?"

Clark couldn't hold back the tail end of a laugh as he replied, "Of course not, but what did you think that this would remain a little secret between the three of us forever?"

"I hoped."

This time, Clark let the sad laughter flow. Looking back and forth from his father to his Mother, Clark posed a question, "Did you ever think I would fall in love with someone? Did you? Did you really think I'd want to hide who I am from the person I love the most?"

Laughing, Jonathan shook his head as he said, "So, now you love him. Is that it?"

"Not yet. But I think I could."

In response, Jonathan walked away, turning his back on his son. Clark stared at his Father's back for a second before looking at his Mother. His eyes filled with tears at the helplessness he saw in her face. Turning toward her, he took a couple steps toward her while he said, "Please, tell me you understand. If you don't, then tell me you'll try to understand. Please."

"Clark, I understand."

Just past Clark, Martha saw Jonathan spin around, shock filling his face. Drawing her eyes back up to her son's face, Martha continued, "I do, but Lex is so much older than you. Even if he were female, I wouldn't feel right about this."

"He's just seven years older than me."

"Just. You're only sixteen years old. You don't have the experience to handle someone that much older than you."

"Mom, I'm not a child."

Jonathan chose that moment to interrupt. "Look, all this debate is pointless. You are my son and my son isn't gay. End of discussion."

"What?" Filled with indignation, Clark shot daggers at his Father as he implored to his Mother, "Mom?"

Stepping between Clark and Martha, Jonathan stood toe to toe with Clark. "Don't go crying to your Mother. You want to be treated like a man, you start acting like one."

Out of her seat in a flash, Martha pushed her way between Jonathan and Clark. Looking up at both of them, she said, "Look, let's take a break. We're starting to say things we might end up regretting."

At her words, they both took a step back. Exhaling loudly, Martha placed a hand flat against each man's chest. Gently, she pushed them further apart. Finally, when both of them were a few feet apart, Martha looked up at Clark. Tugging on his T-shirt, Martha waited until Clark glanced down at her before she whispered, "Go to bed, Clark. Your father and I will discuss this. We'll decide what happens from here on out. Is that understood?"

"Mom…" objected Clark. Looking across at his Father, Clark sighed, "Right."

Backing away from his parents, Clark didn't turn his back on them until he reached the stairs.

Rushing up the stairs, Clark felt his dry eyes burn again. As he slammed the door behind him, Clark felt his face grow hot. Grabbing the phone by his bed, Clark punched in Lex's number and tapped his foot impatiently as it rang.

Downstairs, Jonathan and Martha flinched as the slamming door shook the whole house. Unclenching their shoulders, they loudly sighed. Glancing at each other, they sighed again.

Sitting back down in her chair, Martha said, "Well, that was productive."

"What?" asked Jonathan as he sat down on the sofa.

"I said, 'That was productive.' Note the sarcasm," replied Martha. Crossing her arms over her chest, she continued, "By the way, thanks for making this into such a spectacle."

"Martha, don't be like that. Okay, I admit that I shouldn't have blown up like that, but damn it, this can't be happening."

Staring out into space, Martha said wistfully, "That's all I've been able to think since I saw them together. He asked which bothers us more. I don't know. I just know he's so young. He's so very young, Jonathon. He's supposed to be my baby. When did he stop being my baby?"

Jonathon's heart broke as he watched a tear spill down Martha's cheek. Sitting up, he reached out and took her hand. Gently, he smiled at her as he answered, "Oh Martha, he just grew up, is all."

Tugging on her callused fingertips, Jonathan urged her to join him on the sofa. With half-hearted protest, she crossed the space between them. Sitting beside her husband, she rested her cheek on his right shoulder and sighed, "I never thought he'd grow up so fast."

Placing his right hand on Martha's head, Jonathan absently stroked her hair. He sat calmly until a thought crept into his mind. Shrugging Martha away, Jonathan stood up and crossed over to the phone. Along the way, he gave the thought a voice. "He wouldn't be this way if it hadn't been for Luthor. Damn that man!"

Picking up the phone, Jonathan went to push buttons when he heard voices. Shock filled his face as he recognized Lex and Clark's voices. He looked over at Martha, but otherwise stood perfectly still. When Martha mouthed, "What is it?"

Jonathan mouthed back, "Lex."

Jumping up, Martha grabbed at the phone. A slight wrestling match ensued as they battled over the phone. Finally, they compromised. With the phone held between them, they pressed their heads against each other and listened.

"Lex, they can't make this decision for me. If I have to, I'll just run away."


	15. When Hiding Is No Longer An Option

When Hiding Is No Longer An Option

There's a moment we all come to,

In our own time, in our own space,

When all that we've done,

We can undo,

If our heart's in the right place.

"When You Come Back To Me" performed by Garth Brooks

"Lex, they can't make this decision for me. If I have to, I'll just run away." Short of breath, he took a moment to compose himself before continuing, "Yeah, that's just what I'll do – I'll run away. I'll go to the castle and we can get in your car and go somewhere where my parents will never find us."

On the other end, Lex waited. After Clark stopped talking, he cleared his throat and shifted in his office chair. Desperately, he wanted to tell Clark he didn't need to come over, yearned to say he'd be over in a few minutes, but he didn't. He couldn't. He cared too much. Instead, he took a deep breath and said, "You won't do any such thing, because if you come out here, I'll be forced to march your ass right back home."

"What? Why?"

Swallowing hard, Lex struggled with his decision as he explained, "Because Clark, in the end, they're your parents and they're only doing this because they love you."

"Well, they have a funny way of showing it."

_'Couldn't make this easy for me, could you, Kent?'_

Licking his lips, Lex reclined in his chair and said, "Maybe so, Clark, but that doesn't stop the fact that they're your parents and they'll always be your parents. Trust me, Clark. You could do a lot worse than Jonathan and Martha Kent."

"Lex-,"

Quick to drive his point home, Lex sat forward again and rested his elbows on his desk as he stated, "No Clark, listen. I'm going to impart a bit of my Mother's wisdom on you. You see, my Father's family hated my Mother. They treated her terribly because they never believed she belonged. At every family function, all they did was look down their noses at her. I used to get so mad. I'd ask my Mom why she put up with it year after year. She always answered me the same way. She'd say, 'Alex-'"

"Alex? She didn't call you Lex?"

"Yes – Alex. No, she didn't call me Lex. I didn't start using Lex until years after she died. Anyway, as I was saying, she'd say, 'Alex-'"

"Can I call you Alex?"

"No," answered Lex quickly as he propped his head in his hand. Shaking his head, he asked, "Can I finish my story now or am I going to be interrupted again?"

Biting back a small fit of laughter, Clark assured, "Sorry. Won't happen again. Please go on."

"Alright then. My Mother would say, 'Alex, you can't choose family. You simply have to survive the one you get.'"

"So, what you're saying is I should just do whatever my family tells me to."

"No, not at all, Clark. What I'm saying is that you have a real family and you aught to fight a little more for it before you decide to throw it away."

"What if the only way to save my family is to give you up? What would you have me do then?"

Lex thought long and hard on that question. Unafraid of silence, Lex said nothing until he fought back the voice crying Clark's name. Exhaling loudly as he cleared his mind, Lex whispered, "I would say that some things deserve the greatest sacrifice you can make. I would have to say that you should walk away from me and if you can't, then I'll make it easy and I'll walk away from you."

"But why?"

"Clark," said Lex, savoring the taste of the word on his tongue as he continued, "Jonathan Kent is a good Father who loves his son. As hard as it might be after I leave, deep down, you will still love your Father. Sure, you'll be resentful for a while and I'm sure quite a few quiet dinners will be eaten around the Kent family kitchen table, but someday you'll be doing your chores or chopping wood or whatever it is you people do on a farm and you'll look over at your Father and smile. Just like that, Clark, what you and I have will become something the two of you put behind you. Nothing more."

"No! No, that isn't true."

Biting his lip at the pain in Clark's voice, Lex closed his eyes as he contended, "Yes, it is, Clark. You just don't realize it yet. You don't realize what a good family you have. I'd give anything to have a family like yours. Believe me, it's special. It's worth holding on to. If you let go if it, you'll regret it the rest of your life. If you hold on, someday everything will be okay. I promise you that."

"So, what do you want me to do?"

'_What do I want? I want to go back in time and keep your Mother from ever finding out - that's what I want.'_ Taking a deep breath, Lex exhaled loudly then said, "I want you to get off the phone and go to sleep. I want you to wake up in the morning and do whatever you have to do to survive your family."

"'Kay."

"Clark? Do one other thing for me, will you?"

"What is it?"

"Call me in the morning. Let me know what's going on. Tell me if I need to start packing."

"Okay," promised Clark. Swallowing hard, he offered optimistically, "Au revoir, Lex."

In response, Lex bit his lower lip. Just before pushing the end call button, he whispered a rushed, "Goodbye, Clark."

-{()}-

Downstairs

The Kents listened with baited breath to every last word of Lex and Clark's conversation. After they heard Clark's phone click down, they let some of the tension out of their bodies and stepped away from each other.

Walking the receiver back to the phone rest, Jonathan smiled as he announced cheerily, "Well, that makes this easier."

Across the room, Martha managed to take a couple steps to the side before collapsing onto her comfortable chair. In her mind, a collage of moments swirled in circles. She could see the first time Clark ever rushed into her arms. She could feel the joy, the desperation of that day again. She heard the first lies she told to questions concerning Clark's origins. She remembered how easily those lies left her mouth. She recalled how years later Clark looked happy every time he went to see Lex. Further still, she could no longer ignore the affection she saw between them earlier, in the kitchen.

Wrapping her arms around herself, Martha saw herself sitting beside Lex at Clark's birthday, comforting and reassuring him. She suddenly realized that earlier that afternoon Lex never once denied responsibility for anything. She heard again the words he just spoke, words she knew would keep her son with her. Uncomfortably, Martha realized that Lex did that. He convinced Clark to stay. Not herself. Not Jonathan.

As she heard Jonathan say, "Well, that makes this easier," Martha remembered the day after Clark's suspension from school. She recalled how Lex appeared the day after Clark was suspended, prepared to help her understand what was happening to Clark. She quickly realized this wasn't the first time Jonathan's bad temper and hatred of the Luthors had almost cost her her son. In the aftermath of this epiphany, Martha managed to ask, "Did we just listen to the same conversation?"

"Yeah. Lex calmed Clark down and I'm pretty sure that Clark will stay put when we tell him that this thing with Lex has got to stop."

"I'm not so sure we should do that now."

"What? What was all that talk before about Clark being too young and inexperienced?"

"I know, but I keep wondering if we, if I overreacted. Clark was right. He was going to fall in love eventually. I just didn't think it would be so soon or like this."

Cradling his head in both hands, Jonathan rocked his head back and forth. "No. Not Lex Luthor. He's dangerous."

"I'm not so sure about that either. Not anymore. Not after that phone call."

"Great! One phone call and Luthor's a saint."

Jutting out her chin, Martha narrowed her eyes as she argued, "I'm not saying that, Jonathan. I'm just not convinced he's harmful. I think maybe, just maybe, Lex is good for Clark."

Throwing his hands into the air, Jonathan turned and walked away from his wife as he shouted, "Now, I've heard everything."

Staring pointedly at her husband, Martha ordered, "Jonathan, sit down."

When he didn't immediately comply, she repeated, "Sit down."

Looking into Martha's eyes, Jonathan saw no room for discussion. With a loud sigh, he walked over to the sofa and sat down heavily upon it.

Once Jonathan was seated, Martha looked directly at her husband's frowning face and continued, "Now Jonathan, be reasonable. You said it yourself – Lex calmed Clark down. He didn't have to do that. He could have taken my baby from me just then. He could have, but he didn't and I can't forget that."

At Martha's words, Jonathan's glaring eyes softened. Reaching across the distance between them, he took her hand in his. Gently massaging her fingers, Jonathan assured, "Martha, everything's going to be okay. I promise."

Nodding, Martha's demeanor grew certain and strong. Sitting up straighter, she held Jonathan's hand tightly and said, "Everything is going to be okay because we're going to allow this."

Martha quickly noted the disapproval in Jonathan's eyes and countered it just as fast. "Don't fool yourself, Jonathan. This may be a small town, but Clark still managed to hide this from us for six months. We're only deluding ourselves if we think this can't happen again. If we act unreasonably now, there will be a next time, but Clark will only be more careful. Next time, Clark won't get caught. Worse, he won't trust us enough to come to us if he needs help."

Jonathan didn't take his eyes off Martha for a second as she spoke. Once she finished, he let his head fall down. Slowly, he started shaking his head as he lifted it up. Looking in Martha's eyes, he stated, "I can't believe I'm actually considering agreeing to this."

Smiling widely, Martha leaned over and kissed Jonathan lightly on the cheek. Pulling away, she stopped a couple of inches from his face. "Well, like Lex said, you're a good Father who loves his son."

"That was a hit below the belt."

"I know."

Opening his right eye first, Jonathan looked Martha up and down. Pointing his right index finger at her, he gave in, "Okay. Okay, but I want restrictions. I'm going to need to see Lex play by our rules before I trust him."

"I agree. After all, Clark is only sixteen years old. He needs limits."

In haling deeply, Jonathan blew the air up at the ceiling quickly before he pointed out, "Limits, my ass. What he needs is a brick wall and a moat."

"Jonathan."

"Yeah, yeah. I know. Look, I'll be okay."

Smiling again, Martha graced Jonathan's lips with a kiss this time. Standing up, she extended her hand to him and whispered, "Come to bed. We can decide on the rules in the morning."

-{()}-

December 9, 2003

6:13 a.m.

Like a man prepared to meet the firing squad, Clark descended the stairs. Entering the kitchen, he found his parents, still dressed in their pajamas, huddled at the kitchen table – an empty pot of coffee abandoned inches away from them. It took a second, but they finally noticed his entrance and waved him over. Silently, Clark crossed the room and sat down ready to face his doom.

Before saying anything, Jonathan gave one last pleading look at Martha. All he got in return was a stern expression and a tap on the arm, directing him to get on with it. Sighing loudly, Jonathan glanced one last time at his wife before saying, "Okay. Here's how it's gonna be – You can see him. There will be rules and curfews, but we won't try to stop you from seeing him."

In response, Clark's chin almost hit the floor, but he managed to close his mouth enough to ask, "Seriously?"

Smiling kindly, Martha reached across the table and grabbed his hand. "Yes. Seriously."

Jumping up, Clark quickly crossed over to his Mom and gave her a big hug. Letting go of his Mom, he headed for his Dad, but Jonathan stopped him with a hand on his chest and a stern warning, "Now, don't be so grateful. You haven't heard the restrictions yet."

Swallowing hard, Clark sobered immediately. Returning to his seat, he steeled himself and asked, "Okay. What are they?"

Glancing over at Jonathan, Martha said, "Well, that can wait. First, I want you to call Lex and tell him to come over."

"Come over?"

Leaning back in his chair, Jonathan explained, "Yeah, come over. As in I don't want to be repeating myself. As in, I don't want anything lost in translation. Lex Luthor is never going to able to say he didn't know what our rules are."

Instantly, Clark gulped. As he tried to respond, his voice squeaked. Clearing his throat, Clark tried again, "Okay. Um. This isn't just so you can get him over here and give him the third degree, is it?"

"It is, but that's to be expected. So, go tell Lex and then come back because seeing how I'm going to have one more mouth to feed, I'm going to need help fixing breakfast."

"Sure. I'll be right back."

Barely managing to maintain his balance, Clark walked over to the counter and picked up the phone. He paused for a second while still holding the phone in his hand. Shrugging his shoulders, Clark glanced back at his parents. Looking straight ahead again, Clark waited a moment before glancing over his shoulder again. When the phone started to beep impatiently, he shook his head. Reminded of where he was, Clark pushed down the disconnect button quickly and proceeded to call Lex.

"LexCorp. How may I direct your call?"

"Hi, Sheila."

"Mr. Kent. I'll patch you through right away."

Tilting his head to the right, Clark thought, '_What? No backhanded commentary or snide observations. She must be sick or something.'_

"Luthor here."

"Hey Lex."

"Clark. Have you talked to your parents?"

"Yes."

Hanging his head, Lex inhaled through his nose before he said, "Tell me the verdict."

"They want you to come over and have breakfast. At some point, they're going to tell us the rules we'll go by."

"Rules?"

"Wait."

Stunned, Lex stumbled through a few words as Clark's words began to sink into his brain. "Wait a second. Breakfast?"

Laughing quietly, Clark explained, "Yeah. They said we can keep seeing each other, but they want us both here when they tell us the rules. My Dad said something about not wanting to repeat himself."

Blinking erratically, Lex spread out his right arm while still holding the phone against his ear with his left hand. Falling backwards, he collapsed onto his office chair. Finally, after several seconds, Lex smiled and said, "Well, I'm not surprised. Your parents are reasonable people."

"Stop trying to sound so smug. I know you expected them to say no and don't even try to deny it."

"I deny nothing. I don't admit anything either, but that's beside the point."

"Of course," said Clark and he played with the phone cord. "So when can I expect you to come over here."

In one sweeping motion, Lex sat up. Inspecting his clothes for stains or imperfections, Lex ordered, "Give it to me straight, Kent. What am I looking at here? Mild Torture? Loaded shotguns?"

"Nothing like that. Though my Mother did say something about the third degree."

"Third degree, huh?" Standing up, Lex leaned over his desk and pressed a bright white button. As Sheila entered the office toting her legal pad and calendar, Lex asked, "Quick – What's your Mother's favorite flower?"

"Uhh red tulips,"

"Red tulips. Good, I can do red tulips on short notice." Lex watched as Sheila scribbled the info down and nodded as to the short notice comment.

Looking up, Sheila flashing first her left index finger, then her left index finger and middle finger.

In response, Lex announced, "Two dozen red tulips it is, then."

"Two dozen?" replied Clark. "I think that might be overkill."

"Okay, scratch that," said Lex as he watched Sheila look up expectantly. "How about one dozen?"

"Umm…Okay," mumbled Clark.

Flashing a "thumbs up" sign at Sheila, Lex waved his secretary off and returned to the conversation. "Clark? Be honest with me. How's your Dad looking?"

Glancing over his shoulder at his Dad, Clark noted the gloom filling every line on the man's face. "Uhh… It's kinda hard to tell. He's not happy, but he and Mom are agreed on us still seeing each other."

"United front – no matter what, huh? Well, can't say I'm really surprised." Glancing down at his watch, Lex continued, "Tell them 30 minutes, but I might be able to get there earlier."

"That's great," replied Clark. Just before saying au revoir, a question suddenly popped in his head. "Lex? Did you tell Sheila something about me calling this morning?"

"Yes, I told her I was expecting a very important phone call from you and she was to patch the call to my office the moment you called. Oh, I also remember saying something along the lines of she was to forward the call immediately. Even if the Lord Almighty was in my office, she was not to let you wait."

"You said all that?"

"Would you like for me to transfer you back to Sheila to confirm the story?"

"No. It's okay. I believe you."

At that moment, Martha's voice rang out form the kitchen. "Clark, I could use some help in here."

"I gotta go."

"I heard," said Lex – A chuckle lining his speech. "Au revoir."

Standing perfectly still, Clark shut his eyes before whispering, "Au revoir."

-{()}-

Twenty-Two Minutes Later

Expectedly, the front door bell rang out. As a result, everyone in the house jumped up. Even with super speed on his side, Martha still managed to beat her son to the door. Taking a moment to pat down her hair and smooth out her blouse, she opened the door, smiling widely at the sight of Lex Luthor holding a pot of red tulips.

"How lovely!" she exclaimed as Lex offered the pot to her.

Once assured that Martha had a good hold of the pot, Lex pulled away and said, "I thought these would make a wonderful addition to your garden, Mrs. Kent."

"They're just beautiful, Lex. It was very considerate of you to bring them over but it wasn't necessary."

"Well, my Mother taught me that a woman should always get flowers, especially when it's not necessary."

Blushing, Martha remembered the phone call from last night as she clutched the flower pot to her chest and said, "Smart woman – your Mother. Please come in."

Behind Martha, Jonathon couldn't resist rolling his eyes just once. '_God, it's getting shoveled pretty deep in here.'_ Staring straight at Lex, Jonathan neither nodded nor said a word, but he did step to the side just enough for Lex to pass the foyer and enter the living room.

In the middle of the living room, stood Clark. Upon seeing Lex, he smiled widely. Barely able to contain himself, he shoved his hands into his pockets and nodded at Lex before saying, "You want something to eat? Breakfast is ready."

Returning Clark's nod, Lex managed through sheer force of will to keep all but the slightest hint of a smile from his face. In his mind, he thought, '_Have you any idea how long I've wanted to hear you say something like that? God, why couldn't it have been under better circumstances?'_ Looking around, he realized everyone was waiting for an answer. Quickly, he offered one, "Yeah, starving. What have you got for me?"

Instantly, Lex heard a dull thud behind him. Glancing over his shoulder, he saw the potted plant he just gave Martha being shoved, rather forcefully, into Jonathan's midsection. Looking at Martha's face, 'determination' was the one word that came to his mind. Eyeing Jonathan's posture, Lex smiled as he recognized the defeat filling every movement as Jonathon took a hold of the planter.

The next thing Lex knew, Martha wound her arm around his arm and led him to the kitchen. Pointing at a chair, she let go of Lex and grabbed her apron. Pulling the apron strings around her waist, she started to dish out plates of steaming hot food with all the expertise of a short order cook.

Seconds later, both of the Kent males were seated quietly at the table. It unnerved Lex at how quickly they moved for food. Pulling out his own chair, Lex sank slowly down into his seat as he eyed the Kent men.

Much to Jonathan's chagrin, Martha served Lex first. She even paused for a moment until he took a bite of her famous home fries before bringing Jonathon and Clark their plates. Finally, placing her own plate on the table, Martha sat down between Lex and Clark and started to eat.

The next few minutes passed casually. It was quiet, but not uncomfortable. The room filled with the sound of metal forks clanking and scrapping against ceramic dishes and the occasional cough caused by Clark trying to swallow more than he should at any given time.

After the fifth cough, Martha admonished, "Clark, try to breathe, dear."

"I'm hungry."

Not even looking up from his plate, Jonathon stated, "Let the boy eat, Martha."

"Yeah, Ma. It's like you're always saying – I'm a growing-"

Glancing around the table, Clark soon realized all eyes were on him. Swallowing down a lump in his throat, he dropped his eyes down and scrutinized the tablecloth as he whispered, "Well, I'm growing anyway."

After that, silence filled the room. It lingered for several minutes until Martha ventured a question, "So Lex, how are you liking your breakfast?"

Before Lex could answer, Jonathan chimed in, "It's probably not what you're used to."

Looking across the table, Martha gave Jonathan a chilling look. In response, Jonathan shrugged before ducking his head and eating some more. Turning to Lex, Martha maintained her stricken expression until she was looking directly at Lex. Then, she smiled brightly.

Looking back and forth from Martha to Jonathan, Lex cleared his throat. Glancing at Jonathan, he said, "You're correct, Mr. Kent. It's not what I'm used to."

Looking directly at Martha's wilting smile, Lex assured, "It's much better. Thank you for inviting me, Mrs. Kent."

Blushing, Martha replied, "Martha. Call me, Martha."

"Martha, it is then," said Lex as he smiled at Martha. Turning toward Jonathan, Lex opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted.

Looking Lex dead in the eye, Jonathan stated, "You can keep calling me Mr. Kent."

"Of course."

Glaring at Jonathan, Martha started in on the questioning. "So Lex, tell us something about yourself."

'_And, so it begins…' _Putting his fork down, Lex swallowed a couple times before answering, "There isn't much to tell that hasn't already ended up in a newspaper, magazine or tabloid."

Her plastic smile melting a bit, Martha offered, "That must be very unnerving."

"I suppose. It's something you just have to get used to. It's not like the paparazzi are going to go away anytime soon."

In response, Martha and Jonathan looked across the table at each other. Quietly, Lex watched their silent communication before looking across the table at Clark. That was when he saw the unease in Clark's eyes. Tilting his head to the side, Lex narrowed his eyes slowly.

Noticing the way Lex observed Clark, Martha asked another question, "Lex! Why don't you tell us about your childhood? I don't remember seeing much of you in the media when you were a child."

Looking down at his plate of half-eaten food, Lex said, "Yes well, my Mother worked very hard at keeping me out of the limelight. That all changed after she died."

Eyeing Lex curiously, Martha investigated further, "Tell me some more about her."

Glancing around the table, Lex straightened his back as he answered, "Her name was Lillian, but the people who knew her well called her Lily."

Resting her chin on her right hand, Martha watched Lex closely as she said, "Lily? That's very pretty. I remember reading articles about her when your parents married. She was a Scottish noble or something like that."

Letting out a little chuckle, Lex offered a small smile in lieu of a response.

"Was that not true?" inquired Martha.

Turning his head to the right, Lex stared intensely at Martha for a few seconds. Glancing around the table, he caught Clark's anxious expression. Realizing for who he was in this predicament, Lex decided to come clean, at least, just a little. Crossing his arms, he leaned back in his chair as he began, "That was the authorized version."

Looking up at the ceiling, he recounted, "Let me see - She was the daughter of Scottish nobility – Counts, to be exact. Her family's main financial holdings consisted of a few pharmaceutical companies and a couple international biomedical firms. She was orphaned at the age of eight by a tragic boating accident which left her the sole heir of her family fortune and estate."

Looking at Martha, he asked, "Does that sound like what you heard?"

"Yes."

"It was all lies," said Lex, as he looked her straight in the eye. "It was a cover story set up by my Father. He placed large sums of cash and a few businesses in my mother's name before they married."

"Why did he do that?"

"Because he didn't want the world to know that he'd married his secretary."

Suddenly joining the conversation, Jonathan asked, "What?"

Hesitating, Lex looked at Clark. Finding the strength he needed, he explained, "My Mother wasn't an heiress. She wasn't a Countess. She wasn't even rich."

Pausing, Lex saw Clark's expression change. In the concern etching his face, Lex read, _'You don't have to do this.'_ Of course, that cinched things completely. Turning to Jonathon, Lex continued, "My Mother was Scottish. She spoke with the loveliest Edinburgh brogue. She was an orphan by the time my Father met her. Her Father died when she was 13. Her Mother died when she was 19. She had no siblings or close relation, so she had to rely on herself. She went to school. She came to the United States and quickly became employed at LuthorCorp."

"She worked at LuthorCorp for a few years before being assigned to my Father."

Pausing again, Lex looked about the room. Caught up in a memory, he laughed. Sighing loudly, he continued, "I remember my Mother told me once that if she had gone out with him when he first asked, my Father would have just gotten tired of her like he did all the others. Instead, she refused. She was probably the first person to ever tell my Father no. For two years, she told him no. He tried every trick and she didn't respond to a single one."

"He gave jewelry. She just handed it right back. He'd leave silk scarves draped over her chair only to find them neatly folded on the top of his desk by the end of the day. He bought her tickets to the symphony. When she tried to return them, he refused to take them back so she just didn't use them."

"Finally, he stopped giving her gifts altogether. For months, he didn't give her anything, not even a hello in the morning. My Mother thought he was over her and onto the next, but she was wrong."

"One day, my Father walked into the office after lunch carrying a single red rose. He stopped at her desk and, without saying a word, picked an old Coke bottle out of my Mother's trashcan. He slid the rose into the bottle and placed it on her desk. Then, he went into his office and shut the door."

"Well, my Mother was shocked, but she kept the flower. After that, my Father brought a different flower everyday. One day, he brought a violet and noticed how her eyes lit up. From then on, he only brought violets. This went on for months."

"In the end, she took pity on him and asked him if he wanted to go out to lunch with her sometime. He accepted. That was that. They dated for a couple of years while my Father created an adequate cover story and placed assets in her name, then they got married."

"That doesn't sound very much like the Lionel Luthor I know," sneered Jonathan.

Staring at Mr. Kent, Lex replied, "Mr. Kent, I'm usually the last person to defend my Father, but he wasn't always the bastard he is now."

"When did this great change take place?" asked Jonathan.

"Jonathan," said Martha, embarrassed for her husband.

Placing a hand on Martha's arm, Lex quieted her as he replied to Mr. Kent. "Quite frankly, you don't know what it's like to be raised to trust no one. Then one day, you're handed one person you can trust, only to have that person ripped away from you. When that happens, all the goodness in you leaves with them. You see Mr. Kent, the humanity that once existed in my Father died with my Mother."

"Oh really? I remember him being one hell of a bastard when he came to Smallville and if memory serves me correctly, your Mother was still alive when that happened."

"I said he wasn't as much of a bastard. I never said he was a saint. He's always been a shrewd businessman and what happened in this town was the result of some rather educated people signing contracts they never bothered to read."

"How dare you? Those are some of the finest people in this community."

"Please. One of them was a lawyer. She, at least, should have known better. But you don't see it that way, do you? No, you would rather vilify LuthorCorp than place a little responsibility where it belongs."

Standing up, Jonathan exclaimed, "You little son of a-"

"Dad! That's enough," shouted Clark as he stood up, a moment before a firm feminine hand grabbed his arm.

Looking to the left, he met his Mother's angry expression as she ordered, "Clark. Joseph. Kent. Sit down. Don't you ever talk to your Father that way."

Still angry, Clark bowed to his Mother's quiet strength and sat down. Next, Martha turned her fiery glare on Jonathan. With a roll of her eyes, she issued a silent order and Jonathan slowly complied by sitting back down on his chair. Turning to Lex, Martha quietly said, "There are things we may never agree on, but if you're going to… see Clark, then there are certain subjects that should simply be left alone."

"I agree."

"Good," sighed Martha. "Now, let's get to those rules."

Interlacing her fingers, Martha nodded at Jonathan and waited. After taking a moment to clear his throat, Jonathan announced, "First, Clark's curfew is 7:00pm Sunday through Thursday. Friday and Saturday, he can stay out until 10:00pm."

"What?" cried Clark.

Across the table, Lex got Clark's attention by calling out his name. When Clark looked at him, he pressed his open hand against the table. After Clark quieted down, Lex turned to Mr. Kent and looked him directly into his eyes as he said, "Please, go on."

Staring back at Lex, Jonathan continued, "Second, nothing happens in this house or anywhere else on this farm. I can barely stand to think about what you two are doing and I sure as hell don't want to walk in on it like his Mother did."

"Understood. Is there anything else?"

"Yes, there is," said Jonathan. "There is a general bad influence rule. If his grades slip, if he ditches school, if he gets suspended again, I'll hold you personally responsible and this little experiment we're trying will end. Understand?"

"Perfectly. Is that all?"

Leaning back in his chair, Jonathan replied, "Yes. That's all."

Nodding, Lex drummed his fingers on the table a few times before standing up. Looking down at Martha, Lex paused before he slowly said, "Martha, would you mind if I took Clark to school, this morning?"

Swallowing hard, Martha sat speechless for a moment before finding her voice. "No. I don't mind. Just be sure he isn't late for school."

"Of course," replied Lex before looking at Clark and saying, "Let's go."

Standing up, Clark carefully walked around his Father. Stopping in the living room long enough to grab his backpack, Clark quickly followed Lex out the door. Together, they hopped down the stairs and crossed over to Lex's red Ferrari. Climbing into the car, Lex glanced at the kitchen door once, finding Jonathan Kent staring back at him. Quietly, they exchanged glares as Clark snapped his seatbelt in place. Once Clark finished, Lex nodded at Jonathan once before turning on the car and driving away.

Finally clear of Hickory Lane, Clark exhaled. Looking out the passenger side window, he complained, "Can you believe those rules? A curfew? I've never had a curfew before and I can't believe they're blaming that whole scarecrow thing on you. I mean-"

The speed with which the car pulled over to the side of the road caused Clark to jerk to the side, slamming against the passenger side door. Confused, he pushed away from the door and watched Lex reach for the key in the ignition.

Quickly, as he turned the engine off, Lex commanded, "Clark, shut up."

Shocked, Clark never got to ask why. Grabbing him by his hair, Lex dragged Clark over and kissed him soundly. At first, Clark was tense with confusion, but soon he relaxed and melted easily into Lex's waiting arms. After several moments, Lex loosened his grip and slowly pulled away from Clark. Looking into Clark's eyes, he managed to last a second before swiftly drawing Clark into a tight embrace.

By now, Clark caught on. He responded by wrapping his strong arms around Lex and drawing him as close as safety allowed. Tucking his face into the nape of Lex's neck, he smiled as Lex did the same. Together, they sat there until Lex got sore and reluctantly pulled away.

Turning in his seat, Lex placed his hand on the key in the ignition and started the car. Sitting there limply, he bit his lower lip before reaching across the center console and presenting his hand palm up. Immediately, Clark grasped his hand tightly. In response, Lex clutched Clark's hand with all his strength for a few seconds before letting go.

Without a word, Lex put the car in drive and headed for the high school.

-{()}-

After The Last Bell Of The School Day

"So she was just standing there, looking at you?" asked Lana.

"Yeah," replied Clark with half a groan as he walked down Main Street with Lana by his side.

Her eyes wide open, Lana crashed into a parking meter. Crying out in pain, she pushed away from the unyielding metal while she rubbed her bruised chest. After a couple sorrowful moans, she peeked up at Clark and noticed how he laughed at her pain. Her left hand rubbed a couple more comforting circles into her sore chest before snaking out and smacking Clark hard in the stomach.

At his look of shock, she hissed, "Jerk," then, calmly walked away.

Quickly, Clark caught up with Lana. Matching her stride, he apologized, "I'm sorry, but if you could have only seen it from my perspective."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever."

Flipping her hair over her shoulder, Lana grimaced from the pain that shot across her chest as she asked, "So, after a bumpy beginning, your Mother came through, huh?"

"Well, she's trying. That's all I can ask for, right? Now, my Dad – That's a whole 'nother story."

Biting on her lip, Lana tucked a few wind-strewn locks behind her ear. "He was that bad, huh?"

"Yeah."

"It'll get better, Clark. You'll see."

"I guess."

She continued to rub his arm until they reached the Talon. Then, she stepped away long enough to open the front door and usher him inside. With Clark in tow, she waved off her staff as she left orders to not be disturbed as they entered her office.

Sitting across from each other, Lana absently rubbed her aching chest muscles. Quietly, she watched Clark. Sadly, she noticed the way he mindlessly worked his thumbnail into the grooves of his chair's armrest. Finally, she asked, "So, what now?"

Looking up, Clark was at a loss for words. Staring directly into Lana's eyes, he said, "I don't know. All day, this morning has replayed over and over again in my mind. I couldn't think about anything else. Four teachers called on me and I didn't even know it. Twice, Chloe asked me what was up. Even Pete got a clue that everything wasn't exactly right."

Leaning forward, he rested his forehead against his palms. Shaking his head, he murmured, "I just don't know."

"Sounds to me like you're tired of hiding."

Slowly, Clark combed his fingers back, through his hair. As he laced his fingers together at the base of his skull, he looked up at her. "It sounds like that to me, too."

"You have a lot to hide, Clark. Some of it, you can never tell. Some of it, you can."

"Hiding is like second nature to me, now."

"No, it isn't. It's something you've had to do, for some very good reasons, but it's not natural. Not for you. Not for anybody. It seems to me, Clark, this may be the one secret you can tell the world."

"It's not that simple, Lana."

"Clark, aren't you tired of having to keep your lies straight?"

Silent, he stared back at her. Swallowing hard, all he could do was nod his head once. Letting his hands fall into his lap, Clark leaned back until his back met the chair back. With a heavy sigh, he asked, "What do I do now?"

"I'll always be here for you, Clark, but some questions only you can answer."

In response, Clark started a series of slow, bobbing nods of his head. Clutching onto the armrests, he pushed off the chair. Standing up, he grabbed his backpack off the chair beside him. Swinging the sack onto his shoulders, he said, "It's not just my secret."

A second later, he was gone.

-{()}-

A Few Seconds Later

Luthor Castle

"Hey Sheila, is Lex in," said Clark as he walked casually up to her desk.

Arching an eyebrow as she twisted her mouth away from a grimace, Sheila answered, "Of course. Wait here. I'll announce you."

Tapping his fingers on the top of her desk, Clark replied as he walked by her, "Don't bother. I know my way in."

Smiling widely, he opened the double doors. Entering Lex's office, he shut the doors behind his back. Then, he just stood there. Staring at Lex's startled face, Clark felt the steel in his spine melt away. The cocky smile he sported just a moment ago evaporated. Suddenly, he wasn't so sure he should be here.

At his desk, Lex wondered, '_Okay. What is this?'_

He continued to stare at Clark for another second until the silence became unbearable. "Clark."

"Lex."

"Good. We know each other's names."

"Excuse me?"

"What's going on?"

"I have something to ask you."

Shutting down his laptop, Lex lowered the screen as he remarked, "That's a phrase that's never hurt us. Ask away."

"Do you want to come out to my friends?"

"I guess there really is a first time for everything."

Stepping forward, Clark warily made his way over to Lex's desk. Carefully sitting down, Clark searched Lex's blank expression for some reaction. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore and said, "Lex, I know this is sudden."

Jerking his head to the right, Lex stared open-mouthed at Clark. After a moment passed, he shook his head and whispered, "Sudden? Sudden, Clark. It's not sudden. It's unthinkable. What are you talking about?"

Wincing, Clark replied, "I've been thinking and I realized that it's just a matter of time before this happens again. Getting caught, I mean. Look, we make out in your car along HWY 90 practically on a daily basis when you're in town. How long before Pete and Sam drive by and see us?"

"Pete and Sam?"

"Yeah, they hooked up while you were in Metropolis."

"Oh, good for them."

"Yeah." Drumming his fingers on Lex's desk, Clark asked, "So, what do you think?"

"What do I think? I think that you haven't thought this all the way through."

"That's not true."

"Fine. Tell me, Clark. What will you do when Chloe or Pete or Lana turn away from you, refuse to be your friend anymore just because you're gay?"

"They won't do that. They're my friends."

"Right," replied Lex. Looking over at Clark, he paused before he continued, "Have you considered that you're going to graduate from high school in a couple years and then you probably won't even see most of these people anymore? Why not wait until after you get to college to come out?"

"Because I'm tired." He brought his gaze to bear on Lex and stole a moment to lose himself in the green depths of Lex's eyes. "I'm tired of acting as if I'm ashamed of what we're doing. I'm tired of keeping us a secret."

'_So, this; you have a problem keeping secret?'_

Clearing his throat, he made one final plea, "You do realize that your parent's reaction was really good, don't you? It was unexpected and more than I hoped for. Not everyone will be as easy as your parents."

"I know, but I hope things will turn out for the best."

"Eternal optimist. How did I ever get mixed up with an eternal optimist?"

"Must be fate."

"Must be."

Reaching for his phone, Lex's finger hovered over a bright white button as he ordered, "Pick a date, Clark."

Clark panicked as he watched Lex press down the button that summoned Sheila. Flustered, Clark gaped at Lex as Lex smiled. Jumping in his seat, Clark heard the door open and the click clack of Sheila heels as she walked into the room. Looking over his shoulder, Clark saw Sheila standing there, holding her day planner, waiting expectedly to be assigned the next task. Turning around quickly, Clark met Lex playfully cruel eyes.

"December 20th?"

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yeah, it's a Friday. The last day of school before Christmas break."

"Good choice. Especially considering your new curfew restrictions." Looking past Clark, Lex nodded at Sheila. "Have housekeeping clear the game room in preparation for a small gathering on December 20th."

"Of course," replied Sheila quickly as she flipped forward in her planner. Pressing her pen to the memo space, she scribbled down the previous order as she asked, "Should I inform the chef that a formal dinner would be in order?"

Lex glanced at Clark who shook his head in response to the unanswered question. "No. Just have snacks available in the room when the guests arrive. No service necessary. Nothing too flashy."

In response, Sheila arched her eyebrow and inquired, "How many guests are expected?"

Frowning at Sheila's display, Lex asked, "Clark? How many?"

Shocked to be suddenly thrust back in the limelight, Clark swallowed a few times while looking up at the ceiling. "Umm… Seven."

Looking pointedly at Sheila, Lex said crisply, "Seven besides Clark and myself."

Casting her eyes downward, Sheila scribbled faster. Glancing warily at Lex, she asked, "Is that all?"

Glancing at Clark, Lex paused a moment before saying, "Yes, one more thing – Assign a driver to the limo to pick up the guests."

"Where should I tell the driver to pick up the guests?" asked Sheila.

Holding Clark's gaze, Lex replied, "At the Talon. At 5 o'clock in the evening. That'll be all, Sheila."

Watching Clark nod, Lex barely registered it as Sheila whispered on her way out, "As you wish, Mr. Luthor."

-{()}-

December 20, 2002

4:38 p.m.

Talon Cafe

"What's this all about, Clark?" asked Chloe in full reporter mode.

"Nothing. Lex is going to be in Metropolis over the holidays so I thought it would be nice if we could all give the guy a little pre-holiday cheer. So, I talked to some of his staff and managed to get them to help me out covertly."

"Hmm. I'm not so sure I believe you. You're acting very strange," remarked Chloe.

"Yeah Clark, you're all nervous man. What gives?" inquired Pete as he sat on a sofa and sipped at his coffee.

"I'm not nervous. What makes you think I'm nervous?"

Suddenly, Chloe started to circle him. "Let's see. You're shifting from one foot to another. You're constantly wiping your hands on your jeans so they must be sweaty, indeed. You keeping glancing at the clock every five seconds even though you are surrounded by my unique presence. And…"

"And that's enough," announced Justin as he wound his arms around Chloe from behind. Against her ear, he whispered, "I thought we talked about this."

Slightly annoyed, Chloe leaned back against Justin and hissed, "I thought so, too."

Just then, a serving knife flew off a nearby table. Quick reflexes prevailed as Lana grabbed the floating cutlery and slammed it quickly and loudly back down on the tabletop. As everyone turned in her direction, Lana glared for a moment at Justin before replacing her scowl with a bright smile. Picking up the knife again, Lana asked, "Would anyone like some pie?"

In unison, Chloe and Justin shook their heads.

Alone on a sofa, Pete lifted his hand before asking Clark, "He is going to feed us, isn't he?"

"Yeah, but I don't think he's prepared to do dinner for nine people on a moments notice and I wasn't sure how he'd react so I didn't ask his cook to prepare anything."

"Oh," replied Pete as he waved a hand at Lana and yelled, "I'll take a slice."

"I'd love a piece, too," Sam chimed in.

Several feet away, Marcus sat in a comfortable chair and frowned. Intensely, he kept a close eye on Sam as she sat on the adjacent couch with Laura. He'd noticed the little looks, the increased secrecy between Sam and Laura. He just knew she was still seeing Pete, but he just couldn't prove it. It made him paranoid of even innocent exchanges like requesting pie.

A minute later, Lana arrived with two servings of pie. She served Pete first, handing him a couple napkins first then, his pie. Walking over to Sam, Lana pressed a handful of napkins under the pie plate as she handed Sam her slice. "I hope you enjoy your pie."

"Oh, I think I will," beamed Sam as she took a hold of the plate, careful to not to make a mess or drop anything.

Again, Marcus glared. He watched Sam so intensely, he didn't even notice Lana as she stood in front of him.

"Are you sure you don't want any pie, Marcus?" inquired Lana.

Doing a double take, Marcus jumped in his skin. Looking up at Lana, he forced a distracted smile. "No, thank you. I'm not hungry."

Sitting down on the arm of the chair, Lana asked, "What are your plans for Christmas?"

"We don't celebrate Christmas," replied Marcus tersely.

Bringing her fingers up to her mouth, Lana gasped, "Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't know you're Jewish."

"We're not Jewish either."

"Then why don't you celebrate Christmas?" asked Chloe as she leaned up against Lana.

"We're atheists," explained Marcus.

"Well, in the words of the great Jerry Seinfeld, 'I have the greatest respect for Atheists because I've always thought that it takes a lot of faith.' Ba da bump," joked Justin as he came to stand beside Chloe.

Everyone laughed except for Marcus. He just frowned and crossed him arms.

That was when a man dressed all in black entered the Talon and announced, "The limo is ready."

In a swarm of laughter, whispers and shuffled feet, everyone made their way for the door. Pete placed his plate and napkins on the sofa while Sam dropped the plate on a table as she headed for the door. Marcus followed her out, still glaring intensely.

-{()}-

Luthor Castle

"Your guests have arrived, Mr. Luthor," Sheila announced as she opened the double doors to Lex's game room.

Their heads spinning about, all of Clark's friends checked out the game room, all decked out with a spinning mirror ball and flickering lights. In the center of it all, stood Lex. His arms were crossed and his stance casual. An inside joke was molded into his wry smile.

Turning to Clark, they sought answers.

"What's he doing here? I thought this was supposed to be a surprise for Lex," snapped Pete.

"I knew it. I knew you were up to something. So, spill. What is this all about?" demanded Chloe.

"I must admit, Kent. You fooled even me, but why use so much deception?" asked Marcus.

Putting up his hands, Lex produced a small remote control. He pushed a couple buttons and all the flickering lights turned off as all the regular room lights came on. Except for the reflections bouncing off the mirrored ball, the room was simply lit by a few hanging lamps.

Sliding the remote into his pocket, Lex spoke loudly, "You have been brought here to witness an announcement."

Looking at Clark, Lex held his gaze as he said, "Clark."

All eyes back on him, Clark was uncomfortable. He glanced about the room, at the sea of friendly, if not curious, faces before meeting Lex's eyes again. Taking some strength from their connection, Clark began, "I admit it – This is all a sham. I lied to you about this being a surprise for Lex. In reality, the party is for all of you."

As everyone started to speak at once, Clark put up his hands and pled for patience, "I'll explain everything. You see. You are all my best friends. I've known some of you longer than I've known others, but I feel I can be myself with all of you."

Pausing, Clark looked out over the quiet group. Taking a deep breath, Clark said what's never easy to say the first time, "I'm gay."

Glancing at Lana, Clark waited for a response. She gave one quickly as she winked at him as she stepped forward. A moment later, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close. Against his cheek, she whispered, "I'm so proud of you."

"Thank you."

Pulling away from Lana, Clark found himself confronted by a very intense Chloe Sullivan. Her hands on her hips, Chloe squinted as she said, "Truth, I suspected."

For a few more seconds, she held him captive within her scrutiny before smiling widely and spreading her arms. "What are you thinking? You're my Clark. I'll always love you."

Smiling, Clark swept her up into a tight embrace. He spun her around 360 degrees before placing her back down on the floor. Breathless, she stumbled backwards into Justin's waiting arms.

Looking up at Clark, Justin asked, "You on the up and up about this, Clark?"

"Yeah, I am."

"So, you lied when I asked you about that girl?"

"Yeah, I did."

"That's good enough for me, man." Extending his right hand, Justin answered cryptically, "You've always kept your word when it mattered. That's all I care about."

They shook hands firmly until Justin unwrapped himself from Chloe long enough to draw Clark into a stiff hug. A couple backslaps later, Justin awkwardly pulled away. Chuckling nervously, Justin quipped, "Y'know a lesser man would be intimidated by a hug like that, but not me. I'm secure in my sexuality."

"And aren't we all glad for that."

Turning to his left, Clark faced Laura and the Coles. These were the wild cards. These were the ones that filled his waking nightmares. Gesturing uneasily, Clark asked, "What do you have to say?"

"Do your parents know?" asked Marcus cautiously.

"Yeah, they found out a couple weeks ago."

"Are they okay with it?" asked Sam curiously.

"Yeah."

Taking a step back, Sam offered, "I wish you the best of luck."

Turning away from the trio, Clark glanced at Lex. In his eyes, he found compassion and understanding. He found love and a desire to protect, but he saw no hint of the warning Lex gave him earlier. Swallowing hard, Clark knew he probably just lost a few friends, but he forced himself to hold his head up high and walk away.

With hope, Clark sought out Pete. He found him leaning against the pool table. His arms crossed, Pete glared at Clark. In a gruff voice, he asked, "How long have you been gay?"

"I'm not sure. I just sort of realized it one day and from then on it just seemed like it had always been that way," Clark answered with a cracked voice.

"Next thing I know you're going to say that you're fucking Lex Luthor or something ridiculous like that."

Pete expected some kind of response. He didn't expect the silence. He didn't expect the tension that filled Clark's body or the cold way Clark looked back at him. In disbelief, Pete watched as Lex walked over to Clark and ran his arm around Clark's waist.

"I don't fucking believe this." Shaking his head again, Pete stomped out of the room.

Biting his lip, Clark fought back the grief and rage bubbling up within him. Leaning against Lex, he numbly grunted after Chloe assured him she'd go talk to him. Glancing at Lex, he knew his expression said what only his thoughts could say, '_You were right. I wasn't ready for this. I was stupid. I was naive.'_

Placing a hand on Clark's cheek, Lex drew Clark's head down on his shoulder. Wrapping his arms around Clark, Lex whispered, "It's okay. I'm here."

As Lex and Clark shuffled away, Laura's eyes followed them with awe. Looking back and forth from Marcus to Sam, her features scrunched with disbelief at their inaction. Stepping away from them, she followed after Lex and Clark. Placing a hand on Lex's arm, she waited until they stopped. Lex looked at her first, but Clark followed suit shortly thereafter. Smiling weakly, Laura said, "The heart knows no master. It can do only what it does."

Smiling, they nodded at her words. Extending his hand, Lex said, "Thank you."

"You're very welcome," replied Laura as she shook his hand.

Chloe picked that moment to return. When Clark looked at her expectedly, she could only shake her head in response.

The rest of the night, Clark held his head high. He asked Lex to order the snacks and beverages. He spent the rest of the night by Lex's side, talking to his friends. He weathered the hours well and fought back the urge to bow his head and mope. Even though Pete never returned to the party, he managed to find reasons to smile.


	16. Have Some Deception With your Nog?

Have Some Deception With Your Nog?

I believe there are angels among us.

Sent down to us from somewhere up above.

They come to you and me,

In our darkest hours,

To show us how to live,

To teach us how to give,

To guide us with a light of love.

"Angels Among Us" performed by Alabama

December 21, 2002

"Lex! I demand to know the meaning of this," howled Lionel as he slammed the office door open.

_'What now?'_

Looking up from his mountain of paperwork, Lex sighed. Slowly sitting back, Lex laced his fingers together and said, "I thought you had a rehab appointment, today."

Waving Lex's words away with an angry swipe of his hand, Lionel explained, "I cancelled it. I had to. I had to come out here and find out if you've completely lost your mind."

Cocking his head to the side, Lex rolled his eyes for effect. "Last I checked; I still clung to sanity. Despite your efforts."

As quickly as possible, Lionel hobbled over to Lex's desk. Looking down at Lex, he accused, "I'll have you know that your attempt to undermine LuthorCorp was all in vain. I just hope your little boy toy was duly impressed by your display."

'_How did you find out about that?' _Staring blankly up at his Father, Lex fought against furrowing his brow. After a moment for composure, he commented, "I'm sure I've done several things to undermine LuthorCorp in the past few weeks, so could you try to narrow down the field of possibilities?"

"I mean the little party you had last night." Leaning down, only a couple inches from Lex's face, he continued, "Just how long did you think it would take before one of those children told all to the Inquisitor? Hmm? An hour? A day? Just how long did you think you could conceal this from me?"

Neither flinching nor backing away, Lex returned his Father's glare. Calmly and coolly, he responded, "I didn't conceal anything. Quite frankly, you've known about me for a long time so I have no reason to hide anything from you. As for the 'little party' I had last night – That's not your concern."

"Not my concern!" yelled Lionel as he stood up straight. "Of course, it's my concern. Everything about you is my concern, especially where LuthorCorp could be harmed."

Upon seeing Lex roll his eyes, Lionel sighed. Resting against the mahogany of Lex's desk, he asked, "When you were a foolish college boy getting caught with your pants down by the Inquisitor, the public didn't care. The board didn't care. Half the people didn't believe what they read and the other half thought it was a phase you'd grow out of. You're not a boy. You're not in college anymore. You have your hands in the works. People expect you to act like a man."

"I am a man."

"No. You're supposed to be a man, but I'm not sure what you are. You prance around, not caring about the effect this will have on LuthorCorp. Don't you see how this could make the stock price plummet? Or are you too busy fucking your boy to think about such things?"

Squaring his jaw, Lex sat forward before standing up. Eye-to-eye, he answered, "His name is Clark and he is not a matter for discussion. As for the rest, as I said – you've known what I am for a long time."

"Correction. I knew what you thought you were." Slowly, he clasped his hands behind his back. Holding his head high, he continued, "I know better. I've always known better. Just like all those years ago, I knew if I gave you the proper motivation, you'd become the son I deserved."

Stepping forward, he tipped his head down. His chest rippled from the soft chuckle that escaped him. Looking back at Lex, he smiled devilishly as he reminisced, "I remember that motivation cost a man his job."

"Are you attempting to threaten me?"

Laughing airily, Lionel cocked his head back and looked down his nose at Lex. "Threaten? Oh no, Lex. Threats are for people who can't actually follow through. Instead, think of this as a project with a definite, quickly approaching deadline. What you fall short of completing, I will be forced to take care of myself."

Turning his back on Lex, Lionel waved lazily at his son as he left the room. From behind his desk, Lex watched him go. Gripping the wood of his desk tightly, he found it impossible to sit. Instead, he grabbed a bronze paperweight and threw it at the far wall, leaving a large dint in the wood paneling.

Cursing loudly, Lex finally sank down into his chair. Resting his head into his hands, he pushed memories away. Centering his thoughts, Lex came to the realization that he had a real problem on his hands. Thinking back over the night before, he wondered aloud, "Which one of those little shits squealed?"

-{()}-

Casually, Sheila sat at her desk. Working on the latest job handed to her by her boss, her posture was perfect. Not a hair out of place. Not even the presence of Lionel Luthor frazzled her. In fact, her only response to him speeding past her was an arched eyebrow. His determined expression didn't even phase her. She just kept on working efficiently. Even the sharp thud that followed moments later didn't cause her the slightest pause.

Then, Lex emerged from his office. Instantly, Sheila snapped into action. Picking up her calendar, Sheila opened to her notepad while keeping her thumb under the page belonging to December 21, 2003.

Running his hand over his head, Lex paced. Back and forth before Sheila's desk, he walked briskly as he ordered, "Sheila, I want to know what every single person who was at the party last night did after they left. Also, I want to know what the papers know. Call Kerrie and see what she can find out. Have a full report prepared within two hours."

As her eyes widened, Sheila watched him walk away.

-{()}-

Main Street

Half An Hour Or So Later

Lex didn't need a fancy report to tell him who the most likely culprit was. _No_. Only one person stormed out last night. _Just one._ The one who was Clark's best friend. The one who shattered Clark's naive hopes. The one person who should have been there for Clark, but wasn't. The person currently walking casually down Main Street.

Pulling up to the curb, Lex ignored the cement stoop completely. Driving onto the sidewalk, Lex stepped on the brake as he came face to face with Pete Ross.

Jumping back, Pete shouted, "Watch it!"

Opening his car door, Lex emerged from the car in a fluid manner. Buttoning his jacket, he walked around the hood of the car as he said, "We need to talk."

"Stay the hell away from me."

Grabbing Pete's arm, Lex argued, "You're not walking away so easily this time. I've got some things to say that you need to hear."

Pulling free, Pete countered, "Faggot. You've got nothing to say that I need to hear."

"Oh yes, I do," promised Lex as he spun Pete around, slamming him against the hood of the car. Leaning over Pete, he continued, "You're playing with the big boys now, Ross. Remember this – I'm a man whose capable of protecting what's his."

"Get away from me," cried Pete as he pushed at Lex's chest.

Finally, after a minor struggle, Lex flashed a cocky grin and pushed away from him. Cautiously, Pete slid off the hood. Backing away, he rubbed his hands on his jacket as he sneered, "Freaks. That's what the two of you are – Freaks. And I've got no time for freaks."

Looking Pete squarely in the eyes, Lex reminded, "Just remember."

-{()}-

Down The Block

He never saw her. She ducked around a corner before he could. As he passed without noticing her, she felt her heart break. As the sound of Lex's expensive automobile racing away filled her ears, she stepped out to watch Pete's retreating form. From behind swirling tears, Sam watched her hopes slink further and further away.

-{()}-

Luthor Manor

Nearly An Hour And A Half Later

"I have the report you requested, Mr. Luthor."

Extending his hand, Lex took the folder Sheila offered. Opening it, he glanced through it as he dismissed her, "You may go now, Sheila."

"As you wish, Mr. Luthor."

Leaning back in his chair once Sheila left the room, Lex started to seriously read the report. '_Home. Sleep. Home. Sleep. Home. Sleep. How boring.'_ Then, he came to the Internet records of one guest. Quickly, Lex skipped to Kerrie's investigation. Slamming the folder shut, Lex had a new prey to track down.

-{()}-

Smallville High

According to a very expensive investigative report, on December 20, 2002, Chloe logged onto the Internet at 11:30pm. She contacted the Daily planet and the Metropolis Herald claiming to have a juicy story that could rock a Smallville company. The Daily Planet dismissed her early the next morning. At the same time, the Metropolis Herald sought more info. Editor, Kerrie Kastle, sent an e-mail to Chloe, requesting more info. Chloe wrote back a couple hours later seeking a face-to-face interview.

Kerrie Kastle accepted.

Little did Chloe know to whom Kerrie would be speaking to next.

Lex Luthor appeared at the Torch newsroom a little past four o'clock on December 21, 2002. He sported a severe frown and tense shoulders. Chloe noticed him almost immediately and asked sarcastically, "Well, well, what brings you here?"

Barely containing himself, Lex answered her question with a cold comment, "I thought you were his friend."

Squinting at Lex, Chloe retorted, "Excuse me? What are you talking about?"

Quickly crossing the room, Lex drew close up to Chloe and loomed over her. "Clark. Who else would I be talking about?"

In Chloe's mind, she saw the file containing Clark's birth certificate and notes from her investigation. By reflex, she glanced at her computer. Bringing her gaze to bear on Lex's serious face once again, Chloe said, "I don't know what you're talking about."

_'Liar.'_

"You know very well what I mean."

Tilting her head to the side, Chloe opined, "This sounds like a fishing expedition. What? Are you feeling jealous of the time Clark spends with his friends? I've always thought you had a bit of a psychotic streak, but don't tell me you're trying to isolate him already."

"I mean the e-mails you've circulated throughout the pressrooms of Metropolis," offered Lex. Masking his confusion expertly, he wondered why she seemed suddenly relieved. Tipping his hand a little more, he continued, "I mean the interview you have scheduled for tomorrow with Kerrie Kastle."

As Lex spoke he couldn't help but smile at how the relief drained from Chloe's cheeks. By the time he finished speaking, Chloe's eyes were huge with confusion and fear.

"How? How did you know about that?" asked Chloe with a trembling voice.

"I don't reveal my sources," replied Lex with a devilish grin. Stepping forward, Lex watched as Chloe stepped back until she bumped against the table.

Sputtering and stuttering, Chloe tried to explain, "But, but, what do you care about something like that?"

Anger bubbling to the surface, Lex shouted, "How could I not care?"

Confused, Chloe stared at Lex. Then, it hit her. '_This is a snipe hunt. He doesn't know anything. He thinks this is about LexCorp.'_ Instantly, Chloe stood straighter. She brushed back her hair with her right hand and waited for a dramatic pause. A joke in her eyes, she smiled wickedly and said, "Get out of my office. You can't do a thing to me."

"Don't be so sure about that," warned Lex – Just before he stormed out of the room.

-{()}-

Talon Cafe

Just Minutes Later

"Okay. Okay. Easy. Okay. Okay. Perfect!" cried Lana.

Standing on ladders, Clark and Justin jerked their hands away from the extra-large Christmas wreath hanging over the entrance to the Talon. After a minute and a half of Lana telling them "a little more to the right. No, the left," Clark and Justin were done. Climbing down the ladders, they stepped back to eye their handy work – Wreaths hung over every doorway and dozens of streamers starting in every far corner met in the center of the room.

Inhaling deeply, Justin crossed his arms and said, "That was very cool. How long did that take us Clark?"

"About four minutes."

"Yeah, powers can be fun, sometimes."

Stepping between them, Lana looked around, marveling at the yuletide scene created in less time than it takes to hard boil an egg. Wrapping her arms around both of their waists, Lana sighed, "Having superhero friends comes in handy sometimes, too."

The door opened behind them, presenting a very angry Chloe Sullivan. She rushed over to Clark and thrust her extended index finger at him as she yelled, "Keep your boyfriend away from me!"

Shocked to say the least, Clark took a step back. "Excuse me?"

"Lex just attacked me in the pressroom."

In unison, Lana, Justin and Clark exclaimed, "Lex, what?"

"Yeah. That's right. He kept going on about telling all to the newspapers. He seemed to think I was selling your love story to the highest bidder. He's paranoid, Clark."

Instinctively, Justin stepped forward and gathered Chloe into his arms. Glaring at Clark with ever darkening eyes, Justin advised, "You better talk to Lex before I do."

-{()}-

Luthor Manor

Brushing past Sheila, Clark entered Lex's office without pause. Closing the door behind him, Clark found Lex sitting behind his desk, staring back at him. Crossing the room, he asked, "You want to tell me what's going on?"

"You want to be a little more specific?"

Tilting his head to the side, Clark sat down in one of Lex's guest chairs. "You know, stalking and attacking my friends."

"Oh that. Yes, well, which friend are we discussing now?"

"Which? You mean there's been more than one?" Shaking his head, Clark inquired further, "Okay. I know about Chloe. Who else have you gone after?"

"Pete."

"Pete." Looking Lex in the eyes, Clark continued, "Just what do you think you were doing?"

Sitting up straighter, Lex answered, "What I had to do. My father visited me this morning, Clark. He knows about everything. He knows about you and me. He knows about our little party last night. In short, he knows things he shouldn't have known."

Leaning his forehead on his fist, Clark said, "So, of course, you assumed it had to be one of my friends. Chloe said you were paranoid."

"They were the most obvious culprits," asserted Lex. Leaning toward Clark, Lex continued, "I did what I felt I needed to do. Pete and I shared some words that needed to be shared and quite frankly, Chloe isn't as innocent as she seems."

"So you're not wrong; everyone else is."

"Absolutely. The whole world is wrong."

"The whole world?"

"Yes Clark, the whole world. There's a reason why I like that hunchback movie – It's so true. 'The world is cruel. The world is wicked.'"

Reaching across Lex's desk, Clark took Lex's hand in his as he countered, "Yeah, but remember the next line: It's I alone whom you can trust in this whole city."

Squeezing Clark's hand, Lex said, "Sure, that line, but remember who said it."

"Lex, the fact is the world is neither cruel nor wicked. I genuinely believe people want be kind and good. They just don't always make the best choices."

"Don't believe everything your parents taught you, Clark. Humans can be evil."

"Yeah, but they rarely want to be."

Letting out a sound that was half snort and half chuckle, Lex contended, "Who cares what they want?"

"What do you mean? That's the most important part."

"Really. How is that?

"Because it means that they're always trying to be better people. In the end, that's enough."

After that, Lex stared at Clark for a several minutes. Inside, Lex lamented, '_You really are better than I deserve.'_

Dragging Lex from his reverie, Clark asked, "What are you doing for Christmas?"

At first, Lex appeared a bit shaken. Recovering quickly, he replied, "Nothing. I guess staying here at the castle. I can't imagine seeing my Father, right now."

"I could ask my parents if you can come over to our house."

"Yeah, that's likely to happen."

"Well, I can ask.."

-{()}-

Kent Farm

That Evening

"Absolutely not," shouted Jonathan.

Looking back and forth from his Father to his Mother and back again, Clark pled with his eyes for them to reconsider. Instead, they stood more firmly in their resolve.

Kindly, but sternly, Martha agreed with her husband, "I'm sorry, Clark, but Christmas is for family and Lex is not a part of this family."

"Fine," replied Clark as he went up to his room. Behind his closed bedroom door, Clark shook his head as he dialed Lex's phone number. To Clark's surprise, he picked up on the first ring. Sadly, Clark told him the bad news, "I'm sorry, Lex. They're just being unreasonable."

"Hey, they're your parents. They want you all to themselves for the holidays for as long as they can actually make it happen. It's understandable. Besides, don't worry about me, Clark. It's not like this is the first holiday I've ever spent alone."

-{()}-

Luthor Castle

Limply, Lex placed the phone down. Playing with the cord, Lex found himself with way too much time on his hands. Flipping his laptop open, Lex checked his e-mail, cleared his recycle bin and repositioned all the icons on his desktop. Then, he started sorting files. A few hours later, he stumbled upon a forgotten task. Clicking the file open, he looked over the reports he compiled concerning KryCo.

-{()}-

Christmas Day

At a casual pace, Marcus and Laura walked down Main Street. Behind them, ten hours of voluntary work at the local shelter left them weary and ready for home. At peace with the eerie quiet of vacant streets, they noticed the music coming from the Talon right away.

Pointing at the Talon's front door, Laura observed, "Hey, the Talon's not supposed to be open today."

Shrugging, Marcus glanced at the lights streaming out of the doors and windows. "Maybe Lana's having a private gathering."

Staring at the Talon Laura offered another interpretation, "Or maybe, someone broke into the place. We should go check."

Looking back at Marcus, Laura tried to be shocked that she saw no concern for the establishment. Grabbing Marcus by the arm, she dragged him over to the Talon entrance. Peering inside, they saw someone seated at a corner table. Squinting his eyes, Marcus recognized the person immediately, "It's Lex Luthor. He's probably doing end of the year reports. Let's go."

He took almost two steps before Laura's hold on his arm stopped him in his tracks. Looking back, Marcus saw the determination in her eyes. Knowing defeat when he saw it, he simply nodded and opened the door for her.

Bent over a series of reports, Lex looked like a man trying to solve a jigsaw puzzle, trying to find the missing piece that would pull the whole thing together. Taking a swig from his mug, he quickly closed his many folders as the front doors opened. Looking up, Lex didn't even recognize Laura and Marcus as he shouted, "The Talon's closed for business."

Slowly Laura approached Lex. Dragging Marcus along for the ride, she sat across from Lex. Subtly, she sniffed at the air and said warily, "Mr. Luthor. Is that nog you're drinking?"

Looking up, recognition filled Lex's features as he quickly stacked the folders one on top of the other as he replied, "As a matter of fact it is."

Inhaling the faint smell of strong alcohol, Laura inquired, "I thought Lana only made virgin nog."

Reaching into his pocket, he pulled a small flask from his pocket and said, "Yeah, that's why I added some Christmas cheer to it."

Unbuttoning her coat, Laura replied, "I see."

Looking at Laura, Lex's eyes zeroed in on a shiny bit of jewelry hanging from her neck. Reaching across the table, Lex gently touched a thin, silver-like metal band hanging from a silver chain. Looking up into Laura's eyes, Lex asked, "What is this?"

Suddenly nervous, Laura answered, "A ring."

Rolling his eyes, Lex brought his eyes back to the ring and the delicate, foreign characters etched across the surface, "I see that. What does the inscription mean?"

"Umm," stuttered Laura. "I don't know."

The expression of Lex's face as he glanced up at her increasingly red face told Laura that he didn't believe that for a minute. As Laura struggled for a better lie, Lex reached out and grabbed the trinket, rolling it between his forefinger and thumb as he asked, "Really? Then what is it made out of? It's too light to be silver. It's too heavy to be platinum."

Finally at the end of her rope, Laura opted for the truth, "Look, I don't know much about it. It was something given to me by my parents before they died, okay? So, they're not exactly here to explain the great significance of this ring to me."

Attempting to stand, Laura found Lex only held onto the ring with a stronger grip. Angry and fed up with his behavior, she grabbed the ring, snatching it back from Lex as she painfully pinched his fingers. Instantly, she stood up ready to bolt, but she paused as she looked down at Lex's upturned face. In his eyes, she could see his mind working and the conclusions she saw forming were scarier than anything she'd ever seen before.

A moment later, she pushed Marcus out the front doors. Rushing home, she thrust her hands in her coat pockets, but forgot to zip up the front. As the cold wind beat against her, she wondered how to explain this to her Uncle.

-{()}-

December 27, 2002

Cole Residence

In response to the persistent ringing of the doorbell, Laura opened the front door. She groaned immediately at the sight of Lex Luthor.

For his part, Lex tried to not smile devilishly, but wasn't entirely successful. Nodding courteously, he asked, "Hello Laura, may I come in?"

"No."

"I'd like to speak to your Uncle."

"He's not here."

Closely inspecting Laura's neckline, Lex observed, "You're not wearing your necklace. I hope that's not on account of me."

"Don't flatter yourself. You're not that important."

"Really? Then why aren't you wearing it?"

"You don't know when to give up, do you Mr. Luthor?"

"No, I don't and you didn't answer the question."

Uncomfortable, Laura paused before saying, "I don't wear it everyday. It's just a reminder of my parents and something I don't except you to understand."

"Oh but I do understand," replied Lex as he raised the cuff on his left arm. "My Mother gave this watch to me before she died. I wear it almost everyday."

Lowering his cuff, he leaned toward Laura and said, "Tell your Uncle that I'll be waiting and that I see very clearly."

Noting the flash of fear in Laura's eyes, he smiled before walking away.

-{()}-

December 28, 2002

Kent Farm

Covered in flour, Martha wiped sweat off her forehead with the back of her right arm. Taking a few steps back, she twirled around and closed the oven door before ripping her oven mitts off and pressing her hands into the small of her aching back.

"I hope the Christmas order we made isn't too much for you."

Startled, Martha spun around. Standing at the door was Sarah Cole. With her left hand braced against the doorjamb, Sarah half-hid behind the wall as she said, "I know we asked for a lot."

Shaking her head, Martha waved a hand at Sarah as she replied, "Not a worry. It's just old bones. They never seem to do what they used to, do they?"

Smiling uncomfortably, Sarah stepped gingerly into the room. Glancing about the makeshift industrial kitchen, she noted the cleanliness and order. As she scanned the newly fortified walls of what was once just an idle shack adjoining the Kent residence, she nodded at the workmanship. Looking back at Martha, Sarah sighed, "Let me be blunt – I'm not here about our business dealings. I'm here to find out what you know about Lex Luthor."

Taken aback, Martha brought her hand up to her throat as she asked, "Why would you ask me about Lex Luthor?"

Clasping her hands behind her back, Sarah explained, "I don't know many people in this town, Martha, and I was led to understand that your son is very close to him."

Wiping her hands on her apron, Martha licked her lips and swallowed deeply before she replied with a raspy voice, "That's right."

Looking at the ground, Sarah asked, "Yes, well, all that aside, I have a need for information about him."

"What kind of information?" inquired Martha.

"I need to know if you know anything about his past business dealings, about how he handles opposition."

Blinking rapidly, Martha took a step away from Sarah. Searching the far walls, Martha answered, "I don't really know him very well, Sarah. He's…a friend of my son, that's all. But he is a Luthor, after all."

"I see. I'm sorry I bothered you. I'll be going now. Let you get back to your work."

Fumbling with her purse, Sarah walked back toward the doorway. At the threshold, she turned back and looked at Martha. "I shouldn't be saying this, but as one Mother to another, you should know that something sinister lurks in that man. He's not always as pleasant as he appears. Be careful of how much influence he has over your son."

-{()}-

Several Minutes Later

Clark's Bedroom

Martha rushed into the house the moment Sarah left. Out of respect, she knocked before she rushed into his bedroom when Clark asked, "Who's there?"

Stepping into the room, she saw him reclined on his bed, a book resting on his stomach. Slowing down, she approached his bedside and said, "Sarah Cole was just here. She mentioned some things that are very troubling."

Sitting up, Clark lowered his right leg until his foot met the wooden floors. "Did she cancel her contract?"

"No."

"How many people know about you and Lex?

"I'm not sure. Several, that I know of, but they appear to have told others."

"Yes, apparently. Why didn't you speak with your Father and me before telling people something like this?"

"I didn't ask you because it didn't concern you."

"Excuse me? Didn't concern us? Clark, this is a small town and what you are, what you do and who you do it with reflects on us. When we gave you and Lex permission to see each other, we didn't think you would run out and tell the town. I mean, don't you have any consideration for what this might do to us?"

Shocked, Clark was speechless. Finally, when the power of speech returned to him, he stated, "If you wanted me to hide this, you should have made that clear. You've never had any problem telling me to hide something in the past, so you should have had no problem this time."

"Letting you continue to see him was a mistake, I see that now. Well, I'm going to correct that mistake right now. I don't want you to see him. I don't want you stepping off this farm until school starts. I have it on very good authority that he's not what he appears to be, Clark."

"Mom, don't do this. Please."

"I'm sorry, Clark, but sometimes a parent must do what they think is best for their child even if it's not what their child wants."

In shock, Clark sat there for several seconds. Unable to believe that after everything, he was in the same nightmare he always feared would come true. Picking up his phone, he dialed Lex's phone number slowly. After a few rings, Lex picked up and said, "Luthor here."

"Lex?"

"Clark? What's wrong?"

"My parents said I can't see you anymore."

"What? Why?"

"Sara Cole was here today. I don't know what she told my Mom, but it was bad enough to make my Mom come straight up to my room and forbid me from seeing you."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah. What are we going to do, Lex?"

"You let me worry about that Clark. I'll see what I can do to remove the influence your Mother has come under. In the meantime, do as your parents say."

-{()}-

December 29, 2002

Luthor Castle

"Mr. Luthor can see you now."

Puffing out his chest, Raymond Cole dismissed Sheila entirely as he entered Lex's office. He was not impressed with the way the layout of the room guided his eyes to the large ornate desk or the high-backed executive chair from which Lex stared back at him, nor was he intimidated with the way the door closed, causing a loud din to reverberate through the room. Sitting across from Lex, Raymond calmly said, "I will say this once, Mr. Luthor, and only once – Stay away from my children."

"Well, that's hard to do in a small town," replied Lex as he leaned forward, resting his elbows on his desk. "Now, why don't we get down to the real reason why you're here."

Reaching over, Lex picked up a small stack of folders. Reaching out, he handed them to Raymond. Leaning back in his chair, he explained, "It has come to my attention that you're not living up to your side of the bargain we made. By offering your employees the same income as LexCorp, I'm sure you thought I wouldn't notice that you've drastically increased their benefits thus breaking our deal."

Sitting forward, Raymond countered, "So, sue me. Our bargain was illegal anyway. I doubt you want everyone to know about it – especially the SEC."

Lex argued, "I don't need to sue you to hurt you. Besides, I'm not the only one with something to worry about, am I?"

"I don't know what you are talking about, Mr. Luthor."

"Oh, Mr. Cole, I think you do. Do you know what's scarier than the SEC? No? Let me enlighten you. The EPA is far scarier than the SEC. The most the SEC will do is fine you. The EPA can shut you down entirely."

"It has come to my attention that you are performing radioactive experiments in your labs - the very same labs that bring us industrial cleaners and agricultural ammonia. I'm sure the EPA would be very interested to know you're exposing the heartland to radioactive materials."

"You don't scare me, Mr. Luthor. I have Government contracts that allow for those experiments."

"That's funny because my contact in the Department of Justice said you didn't."

"What do you want, Mr. Luthor?"

"For you to tow the line. I'll let you have the holidays, but next week your employees better find out that their benefits have been slashed."

Acquiescing with a single sharp nod of the head, Raymond left the office.

As his office door shut, Lex whispered, "You're a fool if you think it'll be that easy."

-{()}-

New Year's Eve

11:40pm

The air smelled of cinnamon spiced ginger ale and a faint sweetness brought on by a freshly uncorked bottle of cheap champagne. Not looking at the clock, Clark knew it was twenty 'til Midnight. He could practically feel his parent's glee as they prepared the glasses for the annual Kent family New Year's Eve toast. In a few minutes, he knew they would form a circle in front of the TV while Dick Clark rocked through the last few minutes of 2002. Like so many times before, they will voice their New Year resolutions, wishes and hopes. By the time they finished, the ball would be dropping. Then, they'd kick back their drinks and his parents would share a New Year's kiss before turning to him, drawing him into a tight group hug.

It was something he usually looked forward to, but not this year. He didn't want to be here and every muscle in his body, every expression, every gesture he offered showed just how little he wanted to be here. After spending the past two days listening to his Father hiss, "How am I ever going to look the neighbors in the face again?" Clark was in no mood to be festive. This fact finally hit home for his parents as they emerged from the kitchen with three glasses and wide smiles that drooped the moment they saw him slouching on the couch.

Jonathan bit his lip and tried to joke as he said, "Hey sport, come get your drink before it disappears."

Clark didn't even shrug. He just kept sitting on the sofa, staring at the TV.

Jonathan gripped the glasses tightly and repeated, "Clark, I'm speaking to you. Come get your drink."

Fumbling with the remote, Clark never looked at his Father. Thus he never saw the champagne splash across the surface of the desk as Jonathan slammed down the stemware. He never saw the way Jonathan stepped forward, his hand held high, on the verge of punctuating a lecture with a wide sweeping gesture. Regrettably, Clark would never see the sadness that filled his Father's eyes, nor would he see how the man's proud back hunched over as he left the room.

Of course, he couldn't say the same about his Mother. She rushed over and grabbed the remote control out of his hand. Unafraid, she turned the TV off and flung the remote across the room. As the plastic control burst open upon contact with the wall, she gained Clark's complete attention. Leaning over her son, Martha asked, "For the past three days, I've watched you mope around this house. I'm sick of it. Would you really rather be with him instead of your family?"

Wide-eyed, Clark tensed up as he looked up at his Mother. Tension filled his whole body as he stuttered his response, "Yes. It just doesn't seem right."

"But it's right for you to be disrespectful of your Father? It's right for you to ruin New Years for everyone around you? It's right for you to throw a temper tantrum like when you were three years old? Is that what you're trying to tell me?"

"No," replied Clark, weakly. Thinking back over the past few days, Clark felt guilt inch into his soul as he remembered his own conduct. Looking down at the floor, Clark whispered, "Look Mom, I'm sorry, but-"

"I'm not the one you should say you're sorry to."

Sitting forward, Clark glanced at the staircase his Father used to flee the scene. Frowning, Clark lowered his head again. "I'm sorry."

"Why is it so important for you to be with him instead of your family?"

"Because he's all alone and I'm not. It just doesn't seem right."

Sitting up straighter, Martha used a deep breath to push back a teardrop. Glancing at her watch, she noted the time – 11:48pm. Pushing back a lock of red hair, Martha saw Clark follow her actions. At that moment, he looked so much like the little boy who twirled her hair around his fingers during the entire ride back to Smallville on the day he found them. Frowning deeply, Martha reached over and placed her hand on his cheek and said, "Then go."

"What?"

"Go. Quick, before I change my mind."

He didn't dare hesitate. Lunging forward, Clark gathered his Mother into a thankful hug. Clutching her tightly, he whispered in her ear, "Thank you."

A moment later, he was gone.

-{()}-

Luther Manor

11:53pm

Quietly, Lex worked away the night in his darkly lit entertainment room. The only light in the room came from his laptop screen and scenes of Times Square broadcasted from his wide screen TV. Hunched over his laptop, Lex could see his plan come together. KryCo and the Coles with it would be gone within a couple months. There may be rumors, but there will be no evidence, linking him to the company's untimely demise. Then, he can try to work his way back into Martha Kent's good graces. Then, he would be with Clark again. Smiling cruelly, he continued to type furiously.

Suddenly, he felt as if he was being watched. Glancing over to the left, he saw Clark. Quickly lowering his laptop screen, Lex asked, "Clark? What are you doing here? Do your parents know you're here?"

"Yeah. My Mom said I could come over."

"Really?"

Smiling widely, Clark sat down beside Lex and laughed, "Really."

Sitting up, Lex placed his left hand on Clark's knee. "So there's hope."

Staring quizzically, Clark asked, "Hope?"

"Yes," said Lex as he continued to look over Clark's features from his wavy hair to his bright eyes and down to his full lips. "Hope that she'll like me again like she once did."

"Lex."

Placing the fingers of his left hand against Clark's lips, Lex shushed him as he assured, "It's okay."

Leaning forward, Lex brushed his lips lightly across Clark's. Savoring the taste and the tease, Lex reached his left hand around Clark's head and grabbed a fistful of thick hair. Holding on, Lex began to kiss Clark.

"TEN! NINE!"

Quickly, Clark and Lex broke away from each other.

Looking at the Times Square shining out from the TV, Lex was startled to hear Clark say, "I resolve to be a better son to my parents. I wish everyone was as lucky as me and I hope for peace in the New Year."

"EIGHT! SEVEN!"

Smiling shyly, Clark glanced at Lex's curious face and admitted, "It's something I do with my parents at New Years."

"SIX! FIVE!"

Smiling back at Clark, Lex said, "You give me Faith."

"FOUR! THREE!"

"Faith? Faith in what?"

"TWO! ONE!"

"Faith that there's more out there like you," explained Lex as he placed the fingertips of his left hand on Clark's cheek and guided their lips until they pressed firmly against one another. At the same time, Lex reached out with his right hand and yanked the power cord out of his laptop, sending his vengeful plan of attack to oblivion.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!"


	17. Bitter From The Sweet

Bitter From The Sweet

I feel the Earth move under my feet,

I feel the sky tumbling down,

I feel my heart start to tremblin' whenever you're around.

"I Feel the Earth Move" performed by Carole King

February 3, 2003

Kent Farm

5:05AM

"MORNING!"

"MORNING, HONEY! WHAT'S FOR BREAKFAST?"

"THE USUAL."

"HMM…MY FAVORITE! COME HERE AND GIVE ME A KISS!"

Sitting straight up in bed, Clark covered his ears. It didn't help.

"JONATHAN, STOP THAT! NOW, SIT DOWN AND I'LL GET YOU SOME BREAKFAST!"

"AWW MARTHA, TAKE AWAY ALL MY FUN WHY DON'T YOU!"

"HUSH!"

Shaking his head, Clark slowly opened his eyes. He couldn't believe it. Sometime during the night, someone moved the entire city of Metropolis right outside his window. Continuing to stare out his window, Clark was struck by a rush of tremors and a new series of screams.

_STOMP_

_ STOMP_

_ STOMP_

_ STOMP_

_ STOMP_

_ SIZZLE_

_ POP_

_ POP_

_ SCRAPE_

_ SIZZLE_

_ "_THE BACON'S A LITTLE BURNT! I HOPE YOU DON'T MIND!"

"YOU KNOW I DON'T!"

SCRAPE

_SIZZLE_

_ CLANK_

_STOMP_

_ STOMP_

_ STOMP_

_ STOMP_

_ STOMP_

_ STOMP_

_ CLUNK_

"THANK YOU, HONEY!"

"YOU'RE VERY WELCOME!"

_ SCRAPE_

_ SCRAPE_

_ SLURP _

_ SCRAPE_

_ SCRAPE_

_ SLURP_

_ CLANK_

_ GULP_

_ GULP_

_ SLURP_

_ THUD_

_ "_EVERYTHING TASTES GREAT TO ME!"

"GOOD!"

Quickly, a sharp pain shot across his temples. Throwing himself back against the mattress, Clark squeezed his eyes shut. Dragging his pillow over his head, Clark turned on his side and screamed.

-{()}-

At The House Next Door

Frantically, Lana clawed through her calendar. Opening the book to November, she slowly started counting weeks. When she reached the current date, she cried, "Oh no, 11 weeks."

Staring down at her flat stomach, Lana let the tears she fought back fall down her cheeks. Rubbing her abdomen, she sobbed, "Oh my God. It can't be."

Sitting down on her bed, Lana placed a hand over her mouth and cried. Looking upward, Lana prayed, "Dear God, what am I going to do?"

-{()}-

Back at The Kent Residence

Martha and Jonathan raced up the stairs the moment they heard Clark's first strangled yell. In his room, they found him curled into the fetal position, his pillow covering his head.

"CLARK, WHAT'S WRONG?"

"SON, TALK TO US!"

As they spoke, Clark recoiled away from them. Turning toward the bookcase, Clark curled himself up as tightly as possible. Quickly, Martha placed a hand on his shoulder. Instantly, her pulse traveled from her fingers throughout Clark's body. The throbbing of her heartbeat, made Clark cough as he battled to maintain his own respiratory rhythm.

As mind numbing as the noise and tremors were, they were nothing next to vibrations running through his body now. Out of desperation, Clark slapped Martha away. As a result, she sailed across the room. Colliding with Jonathan, they flew back together until Jonathan's back smacked against Clark's bedroom door.

Then, the rooster crowed.

From their vantage point on the floor, Martha and Jonathan watched as Clark writhed even more desperately in agony until the rooster ceased its racket. Realization hitting her, Martha quietly sat on the floor, mindful of the twitches that ran through Clark's body as her knees scraped against the floor. Turning to Jonathan, she placed her index finger over her lips. Turning back to Clark, she whispered in a voice so soft she could barely hear it herself, "Clark. Calm down honey. Tell me what's going on. Maybe, I can help."

As she spoke, Clark marginally relaxed. A few seconds after she stopped speaking, he was no longer writhing. His eyes still clinched shut, he panted hard as he rolled onto his back. He rested his head on his pillow and stretched his arms over his head. Barely conscious, he mumbled, "It's so loud. Why's it so loud?"

Biting her lip, Martha yearned to hug Clark, but knew that wouldn't help. Instead, she softly sighed, "Go to sleep, Clark. Get some rest and we'll deal with this later."

Nodding, Clark swallowed hard. A few seconds later, he was fast asleep.

-{()}-

Across Town at The Gaines' Residence

A moment after the alarm sounded, the machine responsible found itself smashed against the far wall. Looking at the pile of busted plastic, Chloe yawned. Stretching, she sighed, "Well, another alarm clock bites the dust."

When she didn't get a laugh or comical retort, Chloe glanced over at the man lying beside her. She watched as Justin stared at the crumpled remnants of the twelfth alarm clock he'd destroyed in the last six months. Rolling onto her side, she draped her arm across his chest and asked, "Something wrong?"

Looking back at Chloe, Justin paused before cracking a smile. "No, just wondering how I'm going to explain this one to my Mom."

Looking at Chloe's curious face, Justin thought, '_I didn't do that on purpose. In fact, I didn't have to try to do it at all. My God, I can't even control it enough to keep from doing it in front of you anymore._'

She could see the fear in his eyes, but pushed it out of her mind. Holding him tighter, Chloe placed her head on Justin's chest. Closing her eyes, she rubbed her cheek against his fine chest hair. Sliding her hand down his body, she worked at taking his concerns away.

-{()}-

A Couple of Hours Later

Kent Farm

Cautiously, Clark entered consciousness. Flinching as he slid over his blanket, he relaxed when the texture of the cloth didn't scrape noisily against his skin. Sitting up in bed, he shook his head a few times before opening his eyes. Looking out the window, he breathed a sigh of relief as rows of corn greeted him. Glancing toward his door, he found his Mother sitting with her back against the bedroom door, staring back at him.

"How long did I sleep?"

In the same soft voice as before, Martha replied, "A little more than two hours."

"What did you say?"

Gasping, Martha repeated in a normal voice, "A little more than two hours."

Nodding, Clark rubbed his face with his hands. Dropping his hands, he got up and walked over to his Mother. Extending his hand to her, he helped her up to her feet. Leaning toward her, he let her wrap him up in her comforting arms.

-{()}-

Smallville High School

"Pete."

Turning on his heel, Pete saw Sam standing at the end of the hall. Looking around first, he jogged up to her. He followed her as she turned around and walked away. Inside a familiar utility closet, Pete expected the usual greeting, but received her hand on his chest instead.

Turning on the light, Sam reached into her pocket and pulled out a simple gold ring. Extending the ring toward Pete, she said, "I wanted to give this back to you."

Taking the ring from her, he asked, "Why? Did your parents find out about us again?"

"No. I'm giving this back to you, Pete. I've treasured it and hidden it since you gave it to me. Sometimes, I take it out and I remember how you got Lana to slip it to me in those napkins while she was serving me pie. I thought you were so clever."

Pausing, Sam took a moment to breathe deeply before she continued, "I thought we'd beat the odds. I thought we'd be together forever."

"We will be together forever."

"No, we won't. I've debated this for a long time, Pete, and I've come to the conclusion that we can't work."

"Why?"

"Because I saw how you reacted to Clark and Lex. Over the past several weeks, I've seen you turn your back on someone you've been friends with for most of your life because you found out one little thing about him that doesn't really change who he is. I haven't seen any effort on your part to understand how difficult it was for them to reveal what they are to us like that."

"You're breaking up with me because of them?"

"No. I'm breaking up with you because if you couldn't understand them, then you'll never understand me."

"What?"

Touching her fingers to his lips, Sam answered, "Don't make this hard. Please."

Stepping away from him, Sam walked over to the closet door. Taking one last look back, she pushed against the door and left Pete behind.

-{()}-

Kent Farm

"So, it was like your senses were heightened?" asked Martha as she placed a dish of steaming eggs, hash browns and toast on the table in front of Clark.

"Yeah, I could hear you and Dad down here. It was like you were screaming right my ear, but I know now you were just talking normally. I could feel your heartbeat when you touched me. Also, I could see all the way to Metropolis. It was like I was looking out of my window with my telescope, but it was more than that because none of the buildings between here and there seemed to get in the way. It was like my x-ray vision and this new long-range vision were working in concert."

Sitting down beside her son, Martha inquired, "Do you know how you stopped it?"

"No. When I woke up, everything was back to normal, but I know after all the other powers that it's going to happen again. I just don't know when that'll be."

"I guess this is just another power you're going to have to learn to live with. Just like your strength and speed and x-ray and heat vision, you'll learn to control it. You'll see, in time, this will just become another part of who you are."

"Thanks, Mom. I needed to hear that."

-{()}-

Fourth Period – Home Economics Class

Smallville High School

Curiously, Chloe watched as Lana sprayed a spot on the counter with some liquid cleanser then wiped it off with a towel for the fourth time in a row. The first couple of times, Chloe thought there was a stain she wasn't seeing. The third and fourth time, she stared at Lana's vacant face and pondered what was going on. By the fifth time, she just wondered what she should do to stop the constant movement. As Lana poised the spray bottle for another dose, Chloe reached out and grabbed the bottle. Chloe waited until Lana was looking back at her before she asked, "Do want to talk about it?"

Realizing what she'd done, Lana placed the bottle and washcloth on the counter. Leaning over the counter, Lana looked Chloe in the eye and whispered, "Can you keep a secret?"

"Of course."

Looking from one side to the other, Lana nervously turned back to Chloe and confessed, "I think I might be pregnant."

Wide-eyed, Chloe paused for a second. Then, she blinked just before coughing. Patting her chest, she squeaked, "By whom?"

"Whitney, of course."

"Of course. What are you going to do, Lana?"

"I don't know."

"Are you sure you're pregnant and not just late?"

As a response, Lana replied with a shake of the head.

Reaching across the counter, Chloe grasped Lana's hand and promised, "Don't you worry, Lana. I know what to do. Meet me at my place after school, okay?"

Squeezing Chloe's hand, Lana nodded. "Sure and thanks, Chloe."

-{()}-

Kent Farm

"Mom, I'm experiencing overly sensitive senses, not the chills," noted Clark as Martha dragged a comforter over his body and proceeded to tuck the soft blanket around his legs.

Standing up straight, Martha placed her hands on her hips. Looking down at her son, she flashed a playful scowl as she lightly brushed her hand across his hair. "Hush you."

"Aww Mom." Quickly, Clark combed his hair with his fingers.

Laughing quietly, Martha picked up the remote control and handed it to Clark, "Here. Watch some TV while I go work on the Cole's Valentine Order."

Martha never made it to the kitchen. As the remote left her hand, a knock sounded. Swiftly, Martha motioned for Clark to stay on the sofa as she answered the front door. Opening the door, Martha found Sarah Cole. Opening the door wide, Martha said, "Sarah, what a pleasant surprise. Come in."

Nodding politely, Sarah crossed the threshold. She never took her eyes off Martha as she said, "I'm so sorry to bug you at this hour, Martha. I just needed to discuss-"

Stepping further into the Kent's living room, Sarah finally looked forward. Looking at Clark, she fell instantly silent. In fact, she stumbled forward, but corrected herself with ease a moment later. Behind her, Martha noted Sarah's reaction curiously as she said, "Sarah, this is my son, Clark. He's home sick from school today. Why don't we speak in the kitchen?"

"It's very nice to meet you, Clark."

Still holding a slight grudge for what happened last New Year's, Clark eyed her suspiciously as he replied, "Nice to meet you too, Mrs. Cole."

Walking toward the kitchen, Sarah said, "Please, call me Sarah," as she left the room.

Once in the kitchen, Sarah whispered to Martha, "Did you take the advice I gave you?"

"No, I couldn't do it. He's my son, not my possession. I can't make every decision for him."

"But yours is the voice of experience. Surely, he will do as you say."

Shaking her head, Martha sat at the kitchen table. Once Sarah was also seated, Martha replied, "He'll just run and I'll never see him again. Trust me, Sarah. I know what I'm talking about."

"Has he run away before?"

"No. I know because when I became engaged to Jonathan, my Father objected. He made so much noise that Jonathan and I eloped one night and I've only seen him three times in the past twenty years. I don't want that kind of relationship between myself and Clark."

Nodding, Sarah let the matter drop and turned to matters of business.

Unbeknownst to Martha and Sarah, Clark over heard their entire conversation. It didn't start on purpose. One moment, he was pointing the remote control at the TV. The next, he was clutching his ears as the two feminine voices struck at him like pins poking him directly in the brain.

Straining to control his new ability, Clark honed in on their voices until their hushed tones were shouts. Wincing from the pain, Clark strained against the noise. At first, he couldn't control it and feared what he'd do in front of company. Then, their voices were once again too soft to hear. Unwilling to continue on at the whim of this new power, Clark focused on the inner muscles of his ears. Slowly, he began to learn how to regulate the sound. In the end, he heard Martha's final statement and frowned.

_'I always wondered why we didn't see Grandpa more often," _mused Clark as he continued to eavesdrop. Clark found the next several minutes extremely boring as concepts of monthly figures and price per product filled his ears. Finally, he couldn't stand it anymore. As helpful as this was to his ability to control his powers, if he had to hear one more word about pie, he was going to scream. Turning on the TV, Clark checked out daytime programming. 

About half an hour after she arrived, Sarah left the Kent residence. Once her car was long gone, Clark went over to his Mom and asked, "Mom, would it be okay if I went to visit Lex for a while?"

"I don't know, Clark. You just started with this new power this morning. What if it manifests while you're with Lex?"

"It's just like every other power I've ever had, right? I'll get used to it."

Hearing her words echoed at her, Martha crossed her arms across her chest. Seeing his Mother's grim expression, Clark took one final stab at it. "I can't hide in here forever."

As he spoke, Martha's eyes softened. Nodding as she looked at the ground, Martha said, "Okay, but remember your curfew."

Hugging his Mom, Clark promised he would.

-{()}-

After School

Sullivan Residence

Nervously, Lana knocked on the door. Looking from side to side, she rushed indoors as soon as Chloe cracked the door open. Stopping in the middle of the living room, she shrugged her coat off before she turned around. She eyed Chloe cautiously as she asked, "So, did you get everything ready?"

Nodding sympathetically, Chloe walked up to Lana. Sliding an arm around Lana's waist, Chloe guided Lana to the bathroom. On the sink, a pregnancy test waited next to an old, clean salsa jar. Chloe noted the fear in Lana's eyes. Letting go of her, Chloe walked up to the sink. Picking up the jar, she instructed, "Pee in the jar. Then, you open up the test and put it in the jar for five seconds. Five seconds – Remember that. It's very important. Then, place the test on the sink with the little windows facing up and come to the living room."

Studying Lana's pale face, Chloe half-expected Lana to pass out. Instead, Lana squared her shoulders and entered the bathroom. Flashing a weak smile at Lana, Chloe backed out of the room, closing the door behind her.

A couple minutes later, Lana came out of the bathroom. In the living room, she found Chloe sitting across from the sofa within eyeshot of her Father's grandfather clock. Sitting Indian style, Chloe twisted around when she heard Lana enter the room. Patting the carpet in front of her, Chloe waited as Lana walked around her before saying, "I bought something to take the edge off."

Sitting Indian style across from Chloe, Lana scooted forward until her knees touched Chloe's. Reaching out, Lana eagerly grasped onto the large spoon and dug into the pint of Ben & Jerry's Double Fudge Brownie. Licking the chocolate off the spoon, Lana sighed, "Man, did I ever need that."

Holding her own spoon, Chloe scooped out a bite as she said, "So, I'm assuming this happened over Thanksgiving."

Nodding, Lana wrapped her hand around the carton and lunged for another spoonful. "It was Thanksgiving day exactly. The news just finished reporting about the attack in San Diego."

"So, what happened? Did you find some love for him that you hadn't before?"

Looking down, Lana shoved the spoon in her mouth. After savoring the creamy goodness, Lana lowered the spoon and replied, "I went to help him pack. The next thing I knew, he was talking about fighting and dying. He said he was willing to die for me. He said he loved me, then he kissed me. I didn't go to his room expecting to have sex with him. I just wanted to help."

Frowning, Chloe polished off another spoon as she glanced at the clock. Noting the time, Chloe looked back at Lana and inquired, "Do you know what you're going to do about it?"

"I haven't really thought that far ahead."

Rubbing Lana on the knee, Chloe got up on her feet. Standing up, Chloe turned and left the room. When she returned, she was holding the test in her hands.

-{()}-

Luthor Castle

"You smell good. What do you call that?" asked Clark as he eyed Lex's half-nude body.

Startled, Lex almost cut himself shaving. Placing the razor on the countertop, he picked up a hand towel and wiped off his face. Tossing the terry cloth into the sink, he adjusted his slacks before grabbing for his business shirt off the hook on the wall. Pulling on the shirt, Lex let the garment hang open as he picked up the bottle on the counter and tossed it at Clark. "Xeryus."

Sniffing at the air, Clark felt his new abilities engage. Suddenly he was engulfed by the scent. Caught in a haze, he leaned back, missing the bottle. Cringing from the sharp sound of the bottle crashing on the bathroom tile, Clark struggled to control his powers. Clutching at the doorjamb, Clark swayed a bit from the assault of his heightened senses. He tried to concentrate, but there was just too much, too many sensations to control them all. He searched for a way to focus when Lex touched his shoulder.

Suddenly, Clark found his focal point. He could feel Lex's heat radiating through his t-shirt and he centered in on the way Lex's fingers pressed against his muscle and bone. Finally, Clark found clarity of thought and the severity of the powers subsided. Opening his clenched shut eyelids, Clark saw the concern on Lex's face. Reaching out he palmed Lex's cheek and marveled at the intricacies of each minute curve in every inch of skin.

Stepping forward, Clark leaned down and kissed Lex's still lips. The taste of the man flooded Clark's mouth and he yearned for more. Pressing harder, Clark sighed when he felt Lex's tongue enter into his mouth. Wrapping his arms around Lex, Clark gasped at the feeling of Lex's entire body as it pushed against his own. Light-headed, Clark swayed a bit, but came back to his senses as Lex started to guide Clark to the king size bed across the room.

When his calves bumped against the frame of the bed, Clark jumped. Lex's intention was clear and Clark clearly wanted along for the ride. His lips never left Lex's as he fell back on the bed slowly, dragging Lex with him. Rolling onto his back, Clark gasped again as Lex settled between his thighs, pressing their erections together.

Pausing for a moment, Clark played with his powers, allowing Lex's pulse to travel through his body like the loud bass of a stereo. Honing in on Lex, Clark amplified the soft whimpers and moans Lex emitted each time their tongues touched. Engrossed by it all, Clark clung to Lex as they started to rock their hips.

-{()}-

Sullivan Residence

Taking the test from Chloe, Lana closed her eyes. Taking a deep breath, she held the test in front of her and opened her eyes. The negative result made her cry.

Quickly, Chloe was beside her. As tears streamed down Lana's face, Chloe asked, "Lana, what's wrong?"

Wrapping her arms around Chloe, Lana sobbed. "What if this was the last chance?"

Pulling away, Lana looked into Chloe's confused eyes and said, "What if Whitney dies? What if this was the last chance for some part of him to live on?"

Placing her hand on Lana's head, Chloe directed it to her shoulder. Once Lana's forehead pressed against the nape of her neck, Chloe whispered, "I don't think that's a good enough reason to bring a child into this world."

"Isn't it?"

Clutching at Lana, Chloe started to rock slowly. Gently petting Lana's hair, she quietly shared her strength as she stared at the mostly eaten pint of melting ice cream.

-{()}-

Luthor Castle

"I love you."

Inhaling sharply, Clark froze. He wasn't sure if he heard what he thought he heard. He'd been honing in on the sound of Lex's breathing as it turned from steady breaths to raspy gasps when he took notice of three little words. Rolling Lex onto his back, Clark pulled away, staring down at Lex. Speechless, he leaned over Lex, surprise apparent on his face.

Grasping onto Clark's arms, Lex asked, "Clark, what's going on? Is something wrong?"

Looking into Lex's eyes, Clark's open mouth closed. Slowly, a smile spread across his face until his teeth showed. Cupping Lex's cheek with his right hand, Clark reveled in every little imperfection as he answered, "Nothing's wrong. Everything's perfect."

Lowering himself down onto Lex, Clark claimed a pair of willing lips. As they wrestled for control, he stroked Lex's scalp and whispered, "Just perfect."

Instantly, Lex rolled them over again. On top, Lex stroked Clark's chest, eliciting the most delicious moans out of him. Slowly, he worked his left hand down to Clark's belt. Pulling at the leather, Lex paused. He felt watched. Suddenly, he heard a cough. Without raising his head to see who it was, Lex ordered, "Get out. Lock the door behind you."

Lex leaned down to recapture Clark's lips when he heard a familiar voice say, "Do you see how he treats me? Now, I ask you – Is that anyway for a son to address his Father?"

Turning his head, Clark swallowed hard at the sight of Lionel Luthor standing in the middle of the doorway. Then, he watched as Lionel stepped aside and made a gesture to someone out in the hall. As the stranger entered the room, Clark felt Lex tense above him. Looking up, Clark saw Lex's frozen expression. Following Lex's line of sight, Clark found himself looking once again at the stranger in a red dress.

With a white scarf wrapped around her joined hands, she took three small steps into the bedroom. No emotion showed on her face, as her eyes never left Lex's. Coming to a stop several feet from them, she nodded once before saying, "Hello, Alex."


	18. Beware Of Lionels Bearing Gifts

Beware of Lionels Bearing Gifts

Once in a while I'm not myself,

Once in a while, I think you're someone else.

"99%" performed by Soul Asylum

February 3, 2003

Luthor Castle

"Hello Alex."

"Grace?" asked Lex as he slowly crawled off the bed.

A chill ran through Clark at the loss of Lex's warmth, but mostly he felt numb as he watched Lex approach the mysterious blond. Sitting up, he watched as a smile spread across her face. Quietly, he listened as her sweet voice confirmed Lex's inquiry, "Yes Alex, it's me."

Gently, Lex wrapped his hands around the scarf Grace gripped tightly. Leaning toward her, Lex looked her directly in the eyes and asked, "How are you?"

Her smile faltering by the slightest degree, Grace replied, "Better."

Finally, Clark found his voice. "Lex, who is this?"

Coolly, Lionel made the introduction, "This is Grace Harcourt. She is Lex's fiance."

"What?"

Without taking his eyes off of Grace, Lex corrected Lionel, "Ex-fiance."

Noting the confusion on Clark's face, Lionel chose this moment to pounce. "Oh dear, did my son forget to mention he'd been engaged. Well, I guess that means he probably hasn't mentioned all the others either."

Trying to get Lex's attention, Clark stood up and walked up behind him. When this failed to get the reaction he desired, Clark turned to Lionel and asked, "What others?"

"All the women Lex has almost married, of course."

"How many times have you been engaged?"

Still looking directly at Grace, Lex replied, "Seven times."

"Seven?"

Walking up behind Clark, Lionel said, "Yes, seven. Miss Harcourt was the first. Now, perhaps you should leave."

Sneering at Lionel, Clark turned to Lex and whispered, "Lex?"

Finally breaking away from Grace, Lex looked directly at Clark and answered, "Maybe that would be for the best, Clark. Grace and I have a lot to talk about."

Glancing past Clark, Lex nodded in his Father's direction and said, "Why don't you go, too."

Making a slight bow, Lionel backed out of the room as he replied, "Of course, I can see you have a lot of catching up to do."

Once Lionel was gone, Lex looked back to where Clark was still standing. Lex's eyes softened, but his resolve remained firm. Softly, he said, "I'll call you later, Clark."

Without much hesitation, Clark rushed from the room. Using super-speed, he raced across the fields and down the country roads until he reached home. Once there, his speed never faltered as he entered the living room. Acting on his fury-filled momentum, Clark grabbed a hold of the front door and slammed it shut. It wasn't until splinters hit the back of his head that he realized he used super-strength to do it.

Seated in their favorite armchairs, Jonathan and Martha could only shield themselves from the wood chips flinging through the air. As the sawdust cloud cleared, they saw their son standing before them, a matching expression of shock filling his face. Trying to remain calm, Jonathan inquired, "Son, what are you doing?"

Spinning back and forth from looking at the doorway to his parents, Clark broke. Swinging at the air, Clark yelled, "Damnit! Damn that shriveled up, old man."

A little afraid of what she was hearing, Martha said, "Clark?"

With jerking movements, Clark started to pace as a stream of words left his mouth, "She's there. Right now. She's there and she called him Alex. Alex! I don't get to call him Alex. Oh no. Not me. But she does. Yeah, that's right. She said it twice. In fact, she's probably done it since I left."

Together, Martha and Jonathan asked, "Clark, who are you talking about?"

Motioning in the direction of Lex's castle, Clark answered, "Her. The first of the seven."

Standing up, Martha made her way to the kitchen. On her way, she grabbed Clark by the arm, dragging him along. As they crossed the floor, Martha sighed, "Come on. I'm going to fix some coffee. I have a feeling this is going to take a while."

-{()}-

Luthor Castle

"It's a lovely room, Alex. Thank you," said Grace as Lex opened the door to one of the guest quarters.

Lex watched as she walked up to the bed. She looked around the room, still clutching at her scarf. Clearing his throat, he got her attention before he asked, "Why, Grace?"

"Why do you think?"

"I never thought you could betray me like this."

"I thought that about you once, long ago. I was wrong and I guess you are, too."

"Is that what this is about? Vengeance?"

Hanging her head, Grace whispered, "No. I never hated you like that, Alex. It's quite simple really. Your Father isn't happy about your romantic choices and my Father owed him a favor. So, here I am."

Nodding, Lex backed away. As he closed the door, she stopped him. "Alex, wait."

Opening the door again, he looked at her. He didn't wait long. With sad eyes, she walked up to him and whispered, "I really am glad to see you again, Alex."

Looking down, Lex took in a deep breath. Before shutting the door, he said, "I just wish our reunion could have been under better circumstances."

Once the door closed, Grace approached the door and sighed, "Me, too."

-{()}-

Kent Farm

Slamming his fist against the kitchen table, Jonathan Kent said, "I told you that he was no good. Didn't I say there is no such thing as a good Luthor? This proves it."

Watching Clark's reaction, Martha saw her son's shoulders droop as his lowered his head. She sensed the cloud of despair clinging to him. As Jonathan raved, she saw Clark flinch as if struck. That was when she said, "Jonathan, please be quiet. You're not helping."

Shocked, Jonathan stared open-mouthed at Martha. For a second there was silence before he kicked back his chair and stood up. Walking from the room, he mumbled, "I need to patch up this door."

Her eyes drawn back to Clark, Martha placed her hand on his mug and asked, "Would you like another cup?"

"No."

Leaving the mug in his hands, Martha left the table to refill her own. Returning to the table, she was shocked to hear Clark say, "Maybe Dad is right."

As she sat down, she watched him bury his face in his hands and say, "I don't know. I'm so confused."

Touching his arm again, Martha watched as he drew his gaze up to meet hers before he asked, "What should I do?"

Pressing against the back of her chair, Martha gripped her cup tightly. Shaking her head, Martha looked down as she said, "I couldn't say."

What Martha saw next brought her to the edge of tears. Loneliness filled Clark's features and his shoulders slumped even deeper. Unable to watch Clark endure such pain, Martha placed a firm hand on his arm. When Clark looked at her, Martha drained her coffee cup then said, "Clark, I don't know what's going on with Lex, but I do know that you owe it to the relationship you share with him to give him a chance to explain."

Blinking a few times, Clark nodded slowly as he stood up. Tapping on the table, his nodded less and less until he stood perfectly still. Stepping away from the table, he announced, "I'm going to go to bed."

Nodding, Martha picked up their mugs and walked over to the sink. Just as she placed the mugs in the sink, she felt a pair of strong arms surround her. Closing her eyes, she raised her hands up to grip Clark's forearms. With one last squeeze, she felt him withdraw, but not before he whispered, "Thanks, Mom."

She nodded. She flashed a shaky smile at him as he turned away. Gripping the kitchen counter tightly, she watched him walk away. Once she heard his footfalls on the stairs, she silently congratulated herself on managing to wait that long before she started to cry.

-{()}-

The Next Morning

Luthor Castle

"I forgot what an early riser you are," mentioned Lex as he walked into his entertainment room.

Sitting cross-legged on the sofa, Grace looked considerably less refined than she did the night before. Dressed in a mismatched set of pajamas, she reached up to smooth her unruly hair as she replied, "Can't miss the early morning cartoons, Alex. You know that."

Patting the space beside her, she gestured for Lex to sit down. When he remained standing, she stopped moving her hand and said, "I won't bite, y'know."

"Do I? Know that?"

Frowning, Grace sat up straight. Looking at Lex, she asked, "Aren't you even just a little bit glad to see me again?"

Uncrossing his arms, Lex responded by sitting next to Grace. She smiled instantly. Picking up the remote, she turned back to the TV. On the screen, a classic Looney Tunes episode played. As Daffy got his beak shot off, Grace giggled. Leaning back, she continued to watch the TV as she said, "Do you remember when we were six and we were determined to be called Bugs and Daffy?"

"Yes. I also remember how we decided that my Father's limo driver resembled Elmer Fudd and should be treated accordingly."

Bringing her hands up to her face, Grace smothered a streak of loud laughter. Tomato red, Grace recalled, "I remember we used to get in so much trouble for the things we did to that poor man. I can hear your Mother, now."

Sitting up poker straight, Grace waved her index finger back and forth as she said with a slight Scottish brogue, "Alexander Luthor, what have I told you about dropping water balloons on nice Mr. Andrews' head? What have I told you, young man?"

Falling back on the sofa, Grace slid to the left until she reached Lex. Looking up at him, Grace tried in vain to swallow her laughter. Seeing his smile, Grace let go of a held breath. Looking back at the cartoon, she asked, "Whatever happened to nice Mr. Andrews anyway?"

"Don't you remember?" asked Lex. Looking down, he watched Grace shake her head before he explained, "He quit when we were eleven after an incident involving a gallon of red paint, a pound of chopped up fish guts and a can of shaving cream."

"Oh yeah. Now, I remember."

"It took a year for my Father to hire a permanent replacement."

Suddenly sober, Grace frowned as she asked, "Nelson?"

In response, Lex nodded.

Resting her head on Lex's shoulder, Grace stretched out beside him as she whispered, "I'm sorry."

Looking down at Grace, Lex didn't say anything. Searching her eyes, he found the friend he'd missed all these years. Reaching up, he ran a finger down her cheek. Relaxing against the sofa, they were still looking into each other's eyes when Clark entered the room.


	19. Seeing Red

Seeing Red

Is he deceiving me?

Or, am I deceiving myself?

"Does He Love You?" Performed by Reba McEntire and Linda Davis

February 4, 2003

Luthor Castle

"Ahem."

Simultaneously, Lex and Grace looked at Clark. Grace grinned at Clark in the second that passed before Lex shoved her away. Pouting slightly, Grace followed Lex as he walked over to Clark, leading him from the room.

Outside the entertainment room, Lex managed to get Clark all the way to the staircase before pulling him into a firm embrace. He noted the tension in Clark's body. Pulling away, Lex looked up at Clark's confused face. Taking Clark by the hand, he led Clark up to his bedroom.

Inside his bedroom, Lex closed the door. Patiently, he waited for Clark to sit down on the bed. Finally, he crossed the room as he explained, "Nothing is going on."

"Why is she here?"

"My Father wants her to be here."

When confusion filled Clark's face, Lex explained, "This castle doesn't belong to me, Clark. It belongs to my Father. It belongs to LuthorCorp. If my Father wants her here, I can't say no."

"And what about downstairs?"

"What? On the couch?"

"Yes, on the couch."

Sighing loudly, Lex sat down beside Clark. He looked down at his hands, examining his cuticles. Finally, he returned Clark's gaze and said, "She's a very old friend, Clark. I won't lie to you. There's a part of me that's very happy to see her. Especially in such good health."

"You almost married her."

"Well, as my Father told you, I've almost married a lot of women. But Grace…Grace is like Pete. She was my first friend. We were in playgroup together. I've known her my whole life, but we…parted and went our separate ways. We haven't seen or heard from each other in nearly six years."

"Why?"

Shifting his eyes about the room, Lex stuttered, "We had our reasons - nothing really important. What it comes down to is that she's not a bad person, Clark. She's not a threat. She doesn't want to be here. Her Father sent her here. So, she roams the halls a little. Big deal. I'd still much rather be with you."

Smiling, Clark wrapped an arm around Lex's waist. Pulling him closer, Clark whispered, "Okay."

Lovingly, Lex placed fingers on Clark's cheeks. Slowly, his fingers inched back until they combed through Clark's thick hair. Tugging gently, Lex leaned in and kissed Clark. Their lips lingered before finally drawing apart. Embracing Clark, Lex whispered, "So, see? No worries."

-{()}-

February 14, 2003

Talon Cafe

"So, I take it she's still there," said Lana as she looked at Clark's frown.

"Yeah, she's still there. Y'know, he's bringing her to the Governor's party tonight?" asked Clark as he gratefully took the cup of coffee Lana placed in front of him.

"You don't say. Did he give some reason for this?"

"Yeah. He says he doesn't want to leave her at the castle all by herself. He says he's only doing it to keep an eye on her. Besides, he says we can't dance together because it's a public party and we're not out-out yet."

"He could be telling the truth, but still that's harsh. She's going to be on his arm. She's going to want to dance with him. What are you supposed to be doing while this is happening?"

Looking down at his coffee, Clark stared at the swirls of cream in the dark liquid before bringing his eyes back to Lana's. "Will you go to the party with me?"

Quickly, Clark saw Lana's reluctance and continued, "It's going to be full of boring businessmen and politicians. At least, if you go to the party with me, I'll have one friend there."

Cocking her head to the side and arching a brow, Lana replied, "It's kind of short notice, but I do have a dress I never got to use at the spring formal last year."

"Thanks Lana."

"What are friends for?"

-{()}-

That Night

Metropolis, Kansas

Luthor Tower

Luthor Tower glittered. In Clark's mind, he wasn't quite sure if it was due to the decorative lighting or the paparazzi with their flashing cameras. In awe, he stared out the window at the brilliance of it all until Grace asked, "Have you never been to a gala before?"

Looking back at Grace, Clark shifted in his seat, as he replied, "Aren't too many 'galas' like this in Smallville."

"No, I suppose not."

Beside her, Lana made a face to get Clark's attention. A second later, she motioned at Grace and then rolled her eyes. Clark barely contained his laughter and was grateful for the distraction when the curbside greeter opened the car door.

First, Grace and Lex exited the vehicle amidst a wave of flashing lights. Then, Lana and Clark exited the vehicle earning far less attention. Shrugging, they hurried after Lex and Grace who were already advancing down the red carpet. At the door, Lex didn't need to state his name as he waved his hand toward Clark and Lana. The doorman nodded and held the door open for all of them. Once inside, Clark's head began to spin as he tilted it back to take in the gigantic crystal chandelier hanging above the dance floor.

A nudge to his shoulder finally got his attention. Looking at the source, Clark found Lex smiling back at him. They enjoyed an enchanted moment before a stout man walked up to them and said, "Mr. Luthor, I'm so glad you could make it to my party."

Turning toward the voice, Lex flashed a brilliant smile. Bowing slightly, he glanced at the frigid woman hanging onto the stout man who offered a plastic smile as he replied, "Governor, it is my pleasure."

Glancing at Lex's guests, the Governor asked, "Who did you bring with you?"

Making the necessary introductions, Lex said, "This is Clark Kent, Lana Lang and…"

Stepping forward, Grace didn't give Lex a chance to finish. Instead, she extended her hand and introduced herself. "Grace Harcourt, Mr. Luthor's fiancé."

Clark and Lana's mouth fell open. Angry, Clark narrowed his eyes, fighting off a growl as Grace exchanged handshakes with the Governor and started chatting with his wife. Glancing at Lex, Clark was slightly comforted by the fact that, just beneath his mask, Lex bore a touch of shock. Cordially, Lex ended the conversation. Smiling and patting Grace's hand on his arm, Lex said, "Well, we mustn't keep you from your guests, but we'll speak again before the end of the evening."

Nodding, the Governor and his wife walked away. Quietly, Lex did the same, practically dragging Grace with him. He shot her a withering look, but she shook it off and simply smiled back at him. They didn't get two feet away before another man and his wife walked up to them. "Lex Luthor, nice to see you again."

Tucking his hand in his jacket pocket, Lex replied, "Oliver, you seem to be in good spirits."

Nodding, Oliver glanced hungrily at Grace and asked, "Who is your lovely companion?"

Once again, Grace answered before Lex had a chance, "Grace Harcourt, Lex's fiancé."

Shocked, the couple took a step back before Oliver said, "I wasn't aware that someone had managed to tie you down, Lex, but you couldn't have picked a more beautiful captor."

As Grace began to chat with Oliver's wife, Clark turned every shade of red. He felt his eyes start to burn when a hand on his arm distracted him. Looking down, he saw Lana. She stared back at him with sadness and shared pain in her eyes. He watched her glance back at the spectacle called Grace and frown. Then, he followed her as she pulled him away.

Once they were far enough away, Lana whispered to Clark, "It's just an act, Clark. I'm sure Lex doesn't mean it."

"I guess. I just hate seeing her all over him like that."

Patting Clark's arm sympathetically, Lana stepped closer and whispered, "Then, close your eyes."

Confused, Clark frowned. Raising a hand to his objection, Lana said, "You're not out. It's not public and Lex has to do this to keep up appearances. Since you're too young for your relationship to go public, you are left with only too choices – Look away or walk away."

Clark stood perfectly still for a moment before nodding. Mimicking Clark's nodding head, Lana took him by the hand and pulled him away from Lex and the painful sight of Grace by his side.

-{()}-

Several Introductions Later

It took some time, but Lex finally managed to tear Grace away from the heart of the party. To a lonely balcony, he led her with all the speed and force he could display without attracting attention. Once there, he threw her off his arm as he asked, "What the hell was all that?"

With a show of mock innocence, Grace replied, "What was that?"

Crossing his arms over his chest, Lex answered, "Yes, that."

"Mingling, of course. Surely, that is why I'm here. To deflect attention away from the boy you'd rather have beside you. Trust me – No one out there thinks you're gay now."

"Don't play with me Grace. I didn't ask you to do that and you know it."

Do I? Why am I here, Alex. Surely, you don't think I'd go through your files."

"No, I didn't think that. You're right. I needed a cover. It wouldn't do for me to be seen alone with Clark on such a social occasion. I did need a distraction for the paparazzi, but I didn't expect you to take on the role with such vigor."

Quietly, Grace stepped away from Lex. Looking out at the dance floor, she sighed, "It felt like old times. I fell back into it so easily and suddenly it felt so natural to say I was your fiancé."

Glancing over her shoulder, Grace apologized, "I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable. That wasn't my intention."

Silently, Grace turned back towards the dance floor. Songs changed and a haunting tune filled the air. Softly whispering, Grace said, "Do you remember this song?"

"Yes."

"It was at your commencement ball. We were sixteen years old."

"I was the king of the ball."

"I was your queen and this was our song."

Surprised, Grace jumped when she felt Lex's hand on her shoulder. Smiling broadly, she looked out at the people on the dance floor once more before spinning around and grabbing his hands. Pulling at him, she cried, "Dance with me. Like you did that night."

"I don't know, Grace."

"Oh come on, Alex. Just this once. For me. Please."

Lex thought it over before finally nodding a couple times and opening his arms. Grace placed her left hand on his shoulder before leaning her chest against his. Slowly, they rocked back and forth. Their rights hands met and clutched onto one another as the rocking slowed. Looking into each other's eyes, they moved without thinking, their lips drawing closer and closer.

Lex broke away first. Looking away, he bit his lip as he felt her place her head on his shoulder. Calmed by the way Grace massaged his shoulder, he closed his eyes as he rested his cheek against the top of her head.

-{()}-

It took a few minutes before Clark realized that he didn't see Lex anymore. Making some discreet inquiries, Clark learned that Lex and Grace went to a secluded balcony. As the last person he asked pointed at the balcony in question, Clark looked in that direction and saw movement. Quickly, he walked toward the balcony. Eager to see Lex, he wasn't prepared for the sight that welcomed him.

Silently, Clark watched them dance. He noted how nothing, not even air, existed between them as they moved in half-circles. Shaking his head, Clark felt his eyes start to burn again. The burning grew until he was forced to look away. Turning back to the main hall, Clark stumbled away from the balcony. When he finally reached the dance floor, he managed to open his stinging eyes.

Across the room, he saw Lana getting some hors d'oeuvres. Crossing the room, he didn't speak, not even to apologize when he pushed several people out of the way. By the time, he got to Lana, she was staring at him strangely. He stopped right in front of her, but didn't say anything. Instead, Lana stepped forward and asked, "Clark, what's wrong?"

"It's not just an act."

"What's not just an act?"

"Them. Lex and Grace. I'm so stupid. I can't believe I didn't see it."

"Wait. Why don't you explain what this is all about. Start from the beginning."

Taking a deep breath, he told Lana everything he saw. Just when Lana was going to console him, two large men wearing black tuxedos approached Clark from behind. They placed their hands on Clark's shoulders and said, "Can you come with us?"

Turning around, Clark shrugged the hands off his shoulders and asked, "Why?"

Looking from side to side, the two men continued, "Don't make a disturbance, sir. We don't want to cause a scene."

Clark appeared fit to fight, but a hand on his arm made him pause. Looking down, he saw Lana. Softly, she said, "Just go peacefully, Clark. I'll follow."

Nodding, Clark agreed and headed for the front doors with the two men following close behind. Lana watched him slowly disappear from sight before looking at the far balcony. Narrowing her eyes, Lana marched across the dance floor. Reaching the balcony, the song ended and she watched as Grace and Lex stepped away from each other. Rushing into the room, Lana walked right up to Lex and pushed him hard. Stumbling backwards, Lex stared at Lana with equal parts confusion and anger. "What the hell?

"What the hell, indeed? So this is how you treat Clark? This is how much he means to you?"

"Look, I don't know what you think you saw, but-"

"Not what I saw, Lex. What Clark saw."

"Where is he now?"

Rolling her eyes, Lana tucked her hair behind her ear as she answered, "Being escorted out by security."

"What? What happened? Why didn't you say that sooner?"

"Because that would have given you a chance to run after him and save the day."

Shaking his head, Lex walked up to Lana, his intent unclear. As he opened his mouth to speak, Lana interrupted him, "Save it. I don't want to hear it. I don't want to hear any of your pathetic excuses."

Stepping back, Lana said, "It's so unfair. You get to have him."

Lana watched as understanding dawned on Lex's face before stepping out of the balcony.

Hurrying out of the building, she stopped when she came to the taxi stop. Looking from side to side, Lana wondered how much a bus ticket from Metropolis to Smallville would cost when a weak voice called out from down the street. Seated on a bus stop bench, Clark motioned for her to come closer.

Walking over to him, she sat beside him. Slowly, she asked, "What do you want to do now?"

"Go home, but I can't. I don't want to explain this to my parents."

Gently, Lana patted his knee as she offered, "Then come to the Talon. We'll play scrabble or something until it's time for you to go home."

"I'd like that."

"I don't think they'll give us the limo."

"That's fine. You have other ways to get us home, don't you?"

Smiling, Clark wrapped his arm around Lana's waist before scooping her up. "Hang on tight."

Draping her arms around his neck and shoulders, she whispered, "You don't have to tell me twice."

A moment later, they were gone and only a lingering lilt of laughter remained.

-{()}-

Several Hours Later

The limo sailed down route 90. Inside the car, an eerie silence hung in the air. A quiet hour of tension was enough for Grace. Sighing loudly, she garnered angry looks. Sitting forward, she looked at Lex and said, "Surely, you realize that this was inevitable. If it hadn't been on that balcony, it would have been elsewhere. We wouldn't have been able to keep off the dance floor forever. He would have seen us together anyway."

"And your point is?"

"He's a boy, Alex. He gets jealous. Maybe someday he'll be able to handle it, but for now, it just upsets him."

"Tell me something I don't know."

"Okay. You haven't realized yet that this is going to be your life. You will attend parties with girls and Clark will be somewhere waiting for you. Your life is a lie and you haven't come to terms with it yet."

"That's not true."

"Isn't it? Tell me, Alex. Are you going to come out? Are you going to tell the public at large that the leader of one of the largest companies in this country is gay? Do you really think you can get away with that?"

In response, he didn't say a word. Carefully, Grace crossed over to his side of the limo. Running her hand up and down his chest, she said, "There is another solution. You could marry me."

"What?"

"I could be a good wife, Alex. There's a lot of pain between us, but there's a lot of love, too. I can be a good wife and I'd rather be a good wife to you than to some strange man who offers my Father a price he thinks is appropriate."

She watched Lex shake his head as she continued, "You could have Clark, too. I wouldn't stand in your way."

"Grace, what is this all about? I thought you said this was all your Father's idea. You promised me that you had no part in this."

"I don't have any part in this, but why fight it? Understand Alex. I haven't been a nun while you were gone. I found love, too, but I couldn't keep mine. I would give you a way to keep yours. If we get married, your Father will leave you alone. So long as you're discreet, no one will ever need to know that our marriage is a sham."

"Why are you doing this to yourself? If you have someone else to go to, then go. Be with that person. Be happy."

"You don't get it, do you? Not all of us are like you. We don't all have Mothers who died and left us money and corporations. Some of us have to do as we're told or we lose everything we have left. So what do you say, Alex, will you marry me?"

-{()}-

At About The Same Time

Smallville, Kansas

Talon Cafe

Carefully, she poured two cups of coffee. Placing the coffee pot on the warmer, she picked up the cups and carried them over to the table where her visitor waited. Handing him a cup, she sat down without saying a word. Sipping her coffee, she watched him cradle his cup. For several seconds, she followed the sliding liquid as he rocked the cup from side to side. Finally, Lana broke the silence, "I didn't prepare that coffee for it to just go cold."

Taking a big gulp of coffee, Clark let it warm him as he slowly swallowed. "I just don't know what to do, Lana."

"Clark, maybe you need to face that there's too much between them to be set aside. They almost got married once. Maybe, they still love each other."

"Lex loves me. I know he does. "

"How can you be so sure?"

"I heard him say it."

"What? When?"

"A couple weeks ago. He didn't know I heard it. I have a new set of powers – Super senses. I can hear and see things that other people can't. I was trying them out and I heard him say it.

"Do you love him too?"

Tipping back his cup, Clark drank all the coffee. Swallowing hard, he coughed before saying, "Yeah, I do."

"Well, I guess that complicates things."

-{()}-

March 2, 2003

Kent farm

Lex barely made his way up to the top of the landing when he heard Clark say, "It took you long enough to come around."

Making no excuses, Lex crossed the loft. Never taking his eyes off of his goal, he stopped once he reached the couch. Looking down at Clark, he said, "You had some thinking to do. So did I."

"Lana said you might."

"I wouldn't trust everything Miss Lang has to say, Clark. She obviously has her own agenda."

"Is that so?"

"There were things she said to me at the ball. I think she would love to have you for herself."

"Are you for real?"

Shaking his head, Clark walked over to the open loft doors that doubled as a window. He laughed as he said, "A lot of things happened at that ball. I watched you and your ex being a little more than just acquaintances. Yet, I get the accusations. This is just too much."

"I'm not accusing you of anything. Besides, what happened at the ball, I can explain that."

Turning around, Clark smiled. Quickly, he walked over to the sofa and sat down. Crossing his arms behind his head, he said, "I can't wait to hear this."

"I took Grace onto the balcony to find out what was going on with her saying she was my fiancé. While we were out there, a song came on that we used to dance to. So, for old times sake we danced again. All you saw was us reliving an old memory."

"That's all?"

"Absolutely."

"Do you think I'm stupid or something? This isn't the first time I've walked in on you two."

"Both times were completely innocent."

"The first time, at the castle, you told me that Grace wasn't a threat. I believed you."

"Yes, you did and you should go on doing so. Grace did some things I didn't approve of and I've spoken to her about them."

"It isn't Grace who makes things a lot more complicated around here."

"This doesn't sound like you, Clark. Did Lana tell you this?"

"Lana again?"

"Didn't you say Grace is not a threat?"

"Yes."

"Then Lana is just like Grace – Not a threat. Let's leave it at that."

"Fine."

Silence surrounded them until Clark finally asked, "When you got here you said that you had a lot of thinking to do."

"Yes. I've had some…proposals to consider."

"Really, have you come to any decisions?"

Slowly, Lex unbuttoned his coat and sat down beside Clark. With his elbows on his thighs, he turned to look at Clark, as he admitted, "No."

Licking his lips, Lex continued, "I know I'm not the only one with decisions to make. So, how about you? Have you come to any decisions lately?"

Resting against the sofa back, Clark sighed, "Yeah. I have."

"What have you decided?"

"I spent a lot of time thinking about us, Lex. Suddenly, it dawned on me that there is an 'us.' We've had chances to walk away from each other before and we haven't. Now, we have one more chance and I've decided that there is only one thing I can do."

"What is that, Clark?"

"Not walk away. Someone once told me that one should fight a little before deciding to throw anything important away."

"Someone told you that, huh?"

"Yeah. Look, I haven't walked away before. I'm not walking away this time either."

"Clark, are you sure?"

"Yeah. I'm not prepared to let you go right now."

"Clark."

Holding Clark's head with both hands, Lex stared straight into his eyes until finally leaning forward and placing a kiss on his lips.

_'You're so much better than I deserve.'_

-{()}-

Nearly An Hour Later

With a smile, Lex slid into his car. He stared at Clark as he revved up the engine. Standing on the country road that led to his parent's farm, Clark looked so edible with his tousled hair and his slightly swollen lips. Carefully, Lex adjusted his unusually tight pants as he slipped the transmission into gear and drove away.

At the sight of the castle, his smile stayed. It wasn't until he finished parking his car and actually entered the stone fortress that he found nothing to smile about. As he walked in the door, Sheila took his coat. They walked through the halls to his office all the while discussing the day's business. Sheila opened the office doors and waited for her boss to enter. When he didn't, she looked at what stopped him in his tracks. In front of the open doors stood Grace as if she'd waited patiently by the door.

Slowly, Lex entered the office. He quickly dismissed Sheila who closed the office doors on her way out. Taking a deep breath, he declared, "I just can't do it, Grace. He means too much to me."

As her proud shoulders slumped, Grace replied, "Okay Alex, have it your way. I'll pack. I'll be gone by morning."

"What's going to happen to you?"

"Move on to the next man my Father has in mind. The next one may not be so reluctant. Who knows? You may hear of my impending nuptials by next year."

She took a step forward, but stopped again when she heard Lex say, "Grace, wait. Stay for as long as you like. There's no need to rush back to a life you don't want."

"You don't have to do this, Alex."

"Truth is, I owe you a lot more than this, Grace."

"Okay Alex, I'll stay."

-{()}-

March 5, 2003

Luthor Castle

Sipping on tea, Grace sat reading the Daily Planet. She was on page three of the society page when suddenly the paper was ripped out of her hands. For a moment she growled until she saw who was standing in front of her – Lionel Luthor. Blinking quickly, Grace sat up straight. Swallowing hard, she watched as he turned the paper around and looked at what she was reading.

"Checking the menu for your next meal?" Lionel asked as he closed the paper and folded it under his arm.

"No. Just keeping up with old friends."

"Indeed." Sitting across from Grace, Lionel looked directly at her and said, "I've heard the most disturbing news. It appears you have failed in your attempts to separate my son from that Kansas farm boy."

"It's complicated. It's not easy being friend and vamp all at the same time."

"Miss Harcourt, you do remember how important it is for you to be successful, don't you?"

"Of course, but I'm doing all I can. You've got to give me more time."

"Time is a luxury meant for men with a better business sense than your Father. Time is running out, Miss Harcourt. I want to see results soon."

His final words hanging in the air, Lionel stood up and left the room. As the door closed behind him, Grace slumped down into her pillows, struggling to breathe.

-{()}-

March 8, 2003

Luthor Castle

Grace met Clark in the foyer. Smiling sweetly, she told Clark that Lex was in an important meeting and said for him to wait for him in Lex's bedroom. Clark thanked her and headed up the stairs.

Confidently, Clark walked into Lex's bedroom. Curious, he walked over to the unmade bed and picked up the robe draped across the footboard. Holding it out, Clark read the monogrammed initials – "GH." With suspicion, he turned toward the bedroom door and watched Lex enter the room. Still holding onto the robe, Clark slowly crossed his arms. Quickly, Lex caught sight of the robe that Grace loaned to him when the maid couldn't locate his personal robe last night and said, "I can explain…"

-{()}-

March 12, 2003

Talon Cafe

Laughing loudly, Lex and Clark sat side by side. Chloe and Justin were settled on a couch a few feet away. Lana came and went as she balanced her management duties with her wish to be amongst friends. Two rounds of caffeine laced drinks under their belts, the gang placed their orders for a third round when Grace arrived.

"Alex? I didn't know you'd be here, tonight,"

Unexpected and unwanted, Grace did not let the shock and disdain directed at her deter her in the least. Pulling a chair over, she insinuated herself into the group by sitting next to Lex. Turning to Lana, she ordered a cup of tea before inching her chair closer to him. Sweetly, she introduced herself to Chloe and Justin. Punctuating her speech with light touches on Lex's shoulder and arm, Grace succeeded in sucking the life out of the evening. Within minutes, Justin and Chloe excused themselves.

Several minutes later, Grace feigned a headache and asked Lex to drive her home. Reluctantly, Lex agreed. Offering apologies to Clark, Lex found himself with an armful of Grace as he guided her out of the coffee shop.

-{()}-

March 19, 2003

Smallville High

Patiently, Lex waited outside the high school. A few minutes after the last bell, he saw Clark and waved. Smiling, he waited until Clark was seated beside him before asking, "So, what was that frantic cell phone call I received from you all about?"

"It was not frantic. I just wanted to see you without Grace butting in."

"Grace again."

"Lex, she's obviously up to something."

"You don't know that, Clark. I'll admit she has her own agenda, but who doesn't?"

"Why are you protecting her?"

"I have my reasons, Clark."

"What reasons would those be?"

"None of your business."

"None of my business?" asked Clark. Leaning back in his seat, he ran a hand through his hair as he asked, "Is she threatening you?"

"Please."

"You're not telling me everything, Lex. What does she know about you? What are you not telling me?"

"That too is none of your business, Clark."

"Excuse me? What secret is she holding over you?"

"What secret?"

Nodding harshly, Clark mimicked, "What secret?"

Rolling his eyes skyward, Lex laid back against the headrest. Rolling his head slowly to the right, he said, "You want to talk about secrets, Clark? Okay, let's talk about secrets. Let's talk about you. Let's talk about all the things I've seen and all the lame excuses you've given. How about the time I hit you with my Porsche? Don't try to deny it. I know I hit you. Want to talk about something more recent? How about the Valentine's Day ball? How did you get home without the limo? You didn't buy bus tickets. I know – I checked."

Sitting up, Lex leaned toward a now silent, wide-eyed Clark and continued, "Let's talk about all the frightened looks I see you exchange with your parents. Oh yeah, I saw those. Though to tell you the truth, I overlooked them. I mean, every family has secrets, but do not think for one minute that I haven't seen all the unspoken understanding between you, Justin and Lana."

"In fact, it's like there's a little club that knows all about Clark Kent and I'm not a member of that club, am I, Clark?"

Silently, Clark stared back at Lex. Unable to speak, he remained motionless as Lex turned in his seat and turned on the engine. He revved the engine once before mumbling, "That's what I thought."

Looking at Clark again, Lex said softly, "At least Grace is honest with me."

Slowly, Clark nodded. Opening the car door, Clark stepped out of the vehicle. Clutching the door handle, Clark looked back at Lex, but said not a word. He just closed the door and watched Lex drive away.

-{()}-

March 22, 2003

Metropolis, Kansas

At a long forgotten club, Lex let the pounding bass flow through him. As Grace handed him his fifth, no, eighth drink of the night, Lex finally forgot about all the problems he was having with Clark. As he swallowed the glass of Hypnotic, he realized Grace was right – He needed a night away. He needed a night when he could just be his old self again. No Clark. No anything.

Slamming the glass down on the bar, he let the buzzing warmth fill every inch of his body. Licking his lips, he reached out for Grace, pulling her onto the crowded dance floor. The music didn't fit with slow dancing, but the number of people in the club made it impossible to be more than an inch apart. Dancing wildly, Lex eventually found Grace pressed against his body. His mind cloudy from the alcohol, he smiled once at Grace's sensual mouth before kissing her soundly.

Fluidly, Grace wrapped her arms around Lex. As they continued to rock to the music, she wrapped her right leg around his waist and pulled him closer. Now, bumping and grinding on the dance floor, Grace smiled against Lex's mouth when she felt his erection rub against her. Lowering her right leg, Grace took Lex by the hand as she guided him out of the club.

Lip-locked, they didn't look up. Stumbling out to the parking lot, they didn't even bother to open the door of the convertible. Instead, Lex picked Grace up and dropped her onto the backseat. Not missing a beat, he scratched up his paintjob by climbing into the back, dropping down between Grace's open thighs.

Kissing madly, he pulled her top up and dove down for her breasts. Squeezing them tightly, he sucked at them greedily until he moved his left hand down her body. Reaching her center, he grabbed the edge of her underwear. Pushing up on his knees, Lex pulled the moist panties down her thighs, stopping at her knees. He pushed his fingers through the wet curls between her thighs. As he touched her, he felt her hands fumble with his pants, pushing them down his hips.

As he probed her with his fingers, she sighed, "Oh, Alex."

Suddenly, a memory of a long ago phone call popped into his head.

_"Can I call you Alex?"_

_ "No."_

Pushing up onto his elbows, Lex squeezed his eyes shut. Opening them, he found Grace's confused face. Shaking his head, he looked around and realized where he was and what he was doing. Scrambling away from Grace, Lex pulled his pants up. He could hear her questions, but he didn't listen. Instead, he sat on the car door long enough to swing his legs out of the car. Jumping onto the pavement, he didn't hesitate as he reached back into the car and began dragging Grace out of the car.

Underwear still around her knees, Grace staggered out of the car. Pulling at her blouse, she screamed, "What are you doing?"

Shrugging her off, Lex pulled out his wallet and threw a few crisp one hundred dollar bills at her feet. Climbing in the car, he heard her curses, but didn't listen. Instead, he put the car into gear and drove away.

-{()}-

Four Hours Later

Luthor Castle

"You fucking selfish prick!" yelled Grace as she marched into the castle. She found Lex with a cold compress held to his forehead. Unmoved she walked up to him and slapped him. "How dare you!"

Cradling his cheek, Lex replied with a cold voice, "How dare I?"

Standing up, Lex flung the cold compress on the floor. Pushing Grace, Lex backed her against the nearest wall. Grabbing her arms, he shook her as he pressed her painfully against the polished mahogany. "How could you, Grace? How could you betray me like this? Out of friendship, I helped you and this is how you repay me?"

"Out of friendship? Out of guilt, you mean. Let's be honest - We haven't been friends for a long time. Don't forget, Alex. You left me. It wasn't the other way around."

"So, this is about vengeance."

"You're so vain. Bloody and broken, Alex. That's how you left me. You turned your back on me when I needed you the most. No one would blame me for wanting vengeance, but this was never about that."

"Then, what was this all about, Grace?"

Inching away from Lex, Grace cautiously crossed the room. She sat down when she reached the nearest chair. Looking down at her hands, Grace explained, "Did you ever wonder what happened to me that night? Did you ever wonder where they sent me afterwards? My father placed me in an asylum in White Plains, New York. It was meant to be a prison but it became a sanctuary. I was there until three months ago."

"The man I loved. The one I told you I lost. I met him there. His name was Bobby. He was sweet and kind and good. He was the first bit of happiness I'd had in years, but he's not poor exactly, but he has no important ties. That meant I could never tell my family about him. I hoped I'd never have to. My family rarely visited and I thought we were safe until my Father dropped by unexpectedly last January. He found us in bed together. He ordered my release the next day."

"As we drove away from White Plains, he threatened that he would kill Bobby if I ever saw him again. More than that, he promised to shut down the asylum. I couldn't let that happen. Too many people depend on the seclusion and peace that place provides. So, I promised to do whatever he wanted so long as he left Bobby and the asylum alone."

"This is why you're not fighting back."

"Of course. What could I do? Where could I go? Not back to White Plains. That's the first place my Father would look. Besides, there are too many secrets there, too many people I care about. I can't allow myself to become the destruction of that place. And you know my Father would destroy it if he thought it would make me come back to him."

"Once we reached the family estate, my Father ordered me into the library. Lionel was waiting there for me. He told me that my Father made some bad business decisions and was in debt to Lionel for most of his net worth. Lionel said the debt would be wiped clean if I got you to leave Clark. My Father had already accepted Lionel's terms. He ordered me to pack for the trip to Smallville."

Looking down at Grace's sad face, Lex summarized, "So our Fathers conspired to break up my relationship with Clark and cover up your time at the asylum."

"Yes."

Heavily, Lex slid down into the seat beside Grace. Slowly, his hand reached out until it took a hold of Grace's hand. Sighing loudly, Lex whispered, "I can't say that if I were in the same position that I wouldn't do the same thing you're doing right now. You were right before. I am fortunate to have my own money, my own autonomy. There's a reason why my Father needed to go to these lengths to try to destroy the one good thing in my life – My Father has no direct power over me."

"Don't get me wrong, I'm pissed. But I still owe you. I wronged you, Grace. I betrayed you six years ago in a way far more heinous than the way you have betrayed me now. For that, I'm extending some protection. This castle can be your sanctuary until I can find some way to give you back some of the happiness you've lost. Perhaps then, we can wipe the slate clean."

-{()}-

March 24, 2003

Luthor Castle

"Sheila, come into my office."

"As you wish, Mr Luthor," replied Sheila, obediently. She entered Lex's office with a notebook and calendar, ready for whatever awaited.

"Sheila, I have a delicate mission for you…"

-{()}-

March 31, 2003

Luthor Castle

Quietly, Lionel waited in Lex's office. Once his son appeared, he rose to his feet. Lex didn't miss a beat as he asked, "What brings you to darken my doorway this time, Dad?"

"I came to get you."

"For what?"

"There are rumors flying around, Lex. For once, they don't involve your farm boy. Apparently, someone is casting doubts upon your health. Some say you have a venereal disease. Others say you have cancer or some other potentially fatal malady."

"I still haven't heard the reason why I need to 'get' anywhere."

Banging his cane twice on the floor, Lionel angrily stated, "LuthorCorp stock fell 10 points today at the mention of this rumor. It is imperative that we get you before a crowd and let them see how healthy you are."

"For this, I'm supposed to jump up and go to Metropolis?"

"Don't be smug. If you're not worried for LuthorCorp, then be worried for the fledging LexCorp."

Nodding slowly, Lex reached over and pushed speeddial#3. Instantly, Sheila entered the room. As he locked up his computer, Lex ordered, "Reschedule my appointments for the next two days. I'll be in Metropolis until Wednesday."

"As you wish, Mr. Luthor. Would you like to for me to reschedule any of your appointments to coincide with your trip to Metropolis? You had a couple people who were traveling from there.'

Shaking his head, Lex headed for the door. As he reached Sheila, he said, "I want them to travel."

"As you wish."

-{()}-

April 2, 2003

Metropolis, Kansas

Luthor Tower

"Hello Sheila, I've been trying to contact Grace. Do you know where she is?"

There was a short pause before Sheila answered, "No, Mr. Luthor. I suppose she went to town, but I don't know where she is exactly. Do you want me to try her cell phone?"

"No, just give her the following message – I want her to meet me here by tomorrow morning."

"As you wish."

-{()}-

April 3, 2003

Luthor Tower

"Why Dad, what a surprise," joked Lex as he poured his coffee. Turning around, he stared at an open copy of the Wall Street Journal he knew his father was sitting behind. Clearing his throat, he asked, "Is there some reason why you're here instead of at the office?"

"Is it odd for a Father to say goodbye to his only son?"

"Of course not, so long as we're pretending you're the loving Father we both know you're not."

Lowering his paper, Lionel hid a sneer behind a small smile. Lifting the paper to its original position, Lionel said, "LuthorCorp stock is back to normal after our campaign. I call that a success."

Throwing his hand up, Lex shook his head as he walked over to the table and sat down. Taking a sip of his coffee, Lex sighed, "Well, isn't that just great?"

A few minutes later, the phone rang. Lex answered the call and quickly gave permission to let the person come up. A couple minutes after that, Grace entered the room. They met at the door, and didn't stay in the penthouse long. Before he left, Lex managed to glance long enough at Lionel to see the momentary look of surprise and smugness cross his Father's face.

-{()}-

Several Minutes Later

The Harcourt Building

"Mr. Luthor, Miss Harcourt, Mr. Harcourt can see you now."

Nodding, Lex took a hold of Grace's elbow and guided her through the large office doors. Inside the brightly lit space, a smiling man who rushed up to greet them. "Lex, it's wonderful to see you. Grace, how are you dear?"

Cordially, Grace stepped forward and placed a kiss on her Father's cheek. Stepping back, she felt Lex's arm wrapped around her shoulders. Smiling, she replied, "I'm fine, Father. How are you?"

Before Mr. Harcourt could answer, Lex interjected, "I came by to discuss some things with you, Albert."

Smiling widely, he rubbed his hands together as he answered, "Of course, please sit down."

Quickly, they all sat down. Lex and Grace sat across from Albert who grasped his knees as he leaned forward and asked, "What is it you'd like to discuss?"

Reaching into his coat, Lex pulled out an envelope. Still smiling, he handed it to Albert. Confused, Albert unfolded the letter and began reading the contents. Slowly, the smile on Albert's face faded away. Glancing back and forth from Lex to Grace, Albert carefully refolded the documents as he inquired, "What is the meaning of this?"

"I would think it's very clear. You've done very badly at business, Albert. On top of millions that you owe my Father, you have over 60 million in potential fines to several governmental agencies. That's a low estimate, of course."

"What do you want?"

"It's not about what I want. It's about what your daughter wants. She wants her freedom from you."

"You're betraying me then."

"Don't be so shocked. I learned how from you."

"You aren't going to turn me in to the Government. It would bankrupt this company. You'd have to get a job and work for a living. We both know you're not about to do that."

"Grace, could you wait outside? I need to speak to your Father alone."

Curious, Grace searched Lex's face. When she couldn't find an inkling of what he hadn't told her, she stood up and left the room. Once the door closed behind her, Lex turned back to Albert. "You go on business to Costa Rica a lot, don't you Albert?"

"Sure, to check on my plantations. What of it?"

"I found Consuelo, Albert."

"What?"

"I also found the two illegitimate sons you had by her. What are their names? Alberto and…"

"Enrique."

"That's right – Enrique. I looked into your prenuptial agreement with your wife. It's completely void if you are unfaithful. I'd say two kids are incredibly powerful proof of infidelity. Under Kansas law, you'd be lucky if they let you keep your car."

"Albert, you are right about one thing – Grace doesn't want to lose her inheritance. Of course, if I give this information to her Mother, then she doesn't have to. You entered into personal loans with my Father. Community Property wouldn't be touched by these loans, especially since you used most of the money to establish trusts in Consuelo's name. You'd lose your business, your home, your good name and you'd still have my Father to contend with."

"What do you want? What will it take to keep this quiet?"

"An offshore trust. You'll name an independent, foreign trust company as trustee and you'll name Grace as sole beneficiary. You'll place sufficient assets in the trust for her to live well. Then, you'll leave her alone."

"What about the loans?

"That's between you and my Father. Just keep skimming profits to pay him like you have been for the past four years and you should be just fine."

"What of the previous threats?"

"What company doesn't bend a few rules, Albert? The government won't hear about yours from me."

"Fine. I'll do it, but I need both some time and some assurances."

"Of course, I'll give you three weeks to establish the trust. Once established and reviewed, I'll hand over the originals of my research."

"Agreed."

"It's been nice doing business with you, Albert."

-{()}-

April 5, 2003

Smallville, Kansas

Luthor Castle

"I'm pathetic," whispered Clark. Standing in a neighboring field, he used his telescopic vision to spy on Luthor Castle.

On Thursday, Grace stopped by the Talon for a tea before she took off for Metropolis. Lana said she looked excited. So, here stood Clark as he stood Thursday night and Friday night, waiting for Lex's return.

Finally, a little after eight o'clock in the evening, Lex's sports car drove up to the castle. As he felt his heart tighten, Clark mumbled, "Next to the word pathetic in the dictionary is my picture."

He watched as Grace jumped from the car. Practically dancing, she rushed over to Lex and hugged his arm. He felt his heart break at the sight of Lex and Grace smiling at one another as they entered the castle. As the front door closed, he felt his eyes begin to burn. Squeezing them shut, he felt tempted to use his x-ray vision to see where they went from the front door. The stinging in his eyes intensified as he seriously considered it. Then, the pain subsided enough to allow him to open his eyes. A moment later, he turned around. Walking away slowly, he sighed, "Yep, I sure am pathetic."

-{()}-

April 25, 2003

Luthor Castle

Standing outside the castle, Grace and Lex personally received the parcel. Tipping the courier, Lex waved the man goodbye. Anxiously, Grace ripped open the packaging. Letting out a cry of relief, she sifted through the paperwork establishing her offshore trust. Clutching the documents, she threw her arms around Lex's neck. Hugging him tightly, she laughed until Lex took the documents from her. Pulling out his cell phone, he dialed his attorney's phone number.

Leading Grace inside the castle, Lex marched into his office. Ignoring Sheila's questions, he closed his office door, locking Sheila out. Quickly, he faxed the documents to his attorney. The attorney assured him that the documents would be reviewed by the next day. Closing his phone, Lex looked at Grace and said, "We'll celebrate tomorrow once the documents have been confirmed."

Suddenly sober, Grace nodded.

-{()}-

April 26, 2003

Luthor Castle

"You're sure. There are no problems with the trust. Excellent."

Placing the phone down, Lex turned to Grace. Spreading his arms, he announced, "Let the celebrations commence!"

"Thank God. Let's have one last happy night in this place."

Nodding, Lex escorted her to the garage.

At upwards of eighty miles per hour, they drove through Smallville. Leaving a trail of dust, they flew over the roads as loud music blasted from the stereo. Skidding on asphalt, they left burnt rubber marks on Main Street as they sped into town. Stepping out of stores and shops, the citizens witnessed the flash of red and the sound of laughter left in their wake.

Among those alerted by the roaring of an expensive engine was Clark Kent. He left the Talon just in time to see the red blur turn at the corner and vanish from sight. Biting his bottom lip, he curled his hands into fists. Unable to stand it anymore, he decided then and there to put an end to any doubts. Looking around, Clark made sure everyone was looking elsewhere before speeding away.

Clark followed them throughout Smallville. Over bridges. Across fields. He pursued them. He watched them eat at the restaurant on the edge of town. Under the moonlight, he listened to them discuss future plans. He didn't understand all the plans, but many of them involved going to New York and that just made him mad. The more he watched, the madder he became.

Finally, they arrived at the castle and the night appeared to be over. Lex and Grace exited the car and walked up to the front door. Before entering, Grace turned around and said, "I don't know how to thank you, Alex. You've given me my life back."

"I hope it's a good exchange for the one I stole from you."

Pressing her fingertips against his lips, she whispered, "Let's set aside the pain we've carried. Let's say the slate has been wiped clean. I want to go forward and not look back. How does that sound to you?"

Smiling, Lex reached up and moved the hand at his face. Cradling it against his cheek, he agreed, "I'd like that."

Rubbing her thumb across his cheek, Grace said, "I need to pack and be ready to leave in the morning."

"I know. Goodbye, Grace."

"Goodbye, Alex," she sighed as she leaned forward and gently kissed him.

Overhead, a loud explosion caused small chunks of castle wall to fall at their feet. Wrapping Grace in his arms, Lex looked around. Searching the night, he noticed the scattered rock. Cautiously, he let go of Grace long enough to pick up a piece. As it burned his flesh, he dropped it. Suddenly, he stopped cold when he saw Clark. Painted red from an eerie glow emanating from his eyes, Clark stood in the distance for only a moment. In the blink of an eye, he was gone.


	20. Eyes Opened

Eyes Opened

So, open your eyes,

And, see who I am,

And, not who you want for me to be,

"Don't Wanna Lose You" by Gloria Estefan

April 26, 2003

Kent Farm

"Get out of here, Lex! You do not want to be near me right now."

Contrary to Clark's warning, Lex entered the barn. Staring at all the smoldering black spots on the walls, ceiling and stairs, Lex called out, "Clark, we need to talk about this."

Suddenly, Clark appeared at the banister. His eyes tightly shut, he cried, "Just go away."

"No!" countered Lex. Slowly, he walked over to the foot of the banister as he said, "I saw everything, Clark. I saw your eyes glowing red and how you practically disappeared."

"Oh God."

Pausing on the fifth step, Lex shouted, "Clark?"

"Lex, go away, go back to Grace."

Quickly, Lex ascended the stairs. All the while, he explained, "Grace is leaving tomorrow morning. All you saw was a good-bye kiss. Trust me."

"Why should I trust you, now? You haven't been straight with me about this from the beginning."

On the landing, Lex looked at Clark. Sitting in the darkness, Clark still squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for an answer. Taking a step toward Clark, Lex said, "You're right. There's a lot you don't know. That's my fault and I plan to remedy that now." Eyes still closed, Clark asked, "What do you mean?"

"I'm not a good man."

"You are a good man. You're not like your Father."

Placing his hands on Clark's cheeks, Lex forced Clark to face him. "You've got to start seeing me for who I really I am, Clark."

"I don't understand."

"You look at me and see a far better man than I really am. For you, I try to be that man. But I'm not and you don't let yourself see that. You don't let yourself see the things I've done – The things I keep on doing."

"Lex?"

"No Clark, you want to understand? Then, I'm going to explain it to you. For the past several weeks, I've been helping Grace get her independence from her Father. To accomplish this, I've had to practically destroy the man. I ripped his heart out and showed it to him. Not literally, of course. But in the end, I still threatened the most important thing in his life to get what I wanted. Understand, Clark. That's what I do and I'm good at it. You have got to start seeing that."

"But you were trying to help Grace."

"At what cost, Clark? At what cost? My motives be damned."

"Motives are everything, Lex. So you've got a dark side. Who doesn't? I have one, too. Frankly, I think mine can, on some level, be far more destructive than yours. But you try Lex. You try to do the right thing. That's what makes you a good man."

Slowly, Clark opened his eyes. There were no lasers, no violent displays. Confidently, he looked at Lex and said, "You were right."

"Huh?"

"There was a club that knew my secrets and I never let you be a part of that."

Reaching out, Clark cupped Lex's cheek. "I do see you, Lex. Sometimes, I see what I wish you were more, but I've always seen you for what you really are."

Covering Clark's hand in his own, Lex smiled. He watched numbly as Clark slowly took a hold of his hand and tugged on it. "Come on, I have something to show you."

Standing up, Lex wordlessly followed down the stairs and out of the barn. _'I shouldn't be letting him do this. I shouldn't.'_

Across the field to the storm cellar, they said nothing. Finally, at the cellar door, Clark let go of Lex long enough to open the doors. Clark motioned to Lex to follow before descending the stairs. At the bottom, Clark looked back at Lex once before crossing the room and pulling the drape off the spaceship.

Open-mouthed, Lex stumbled forward. Crouching down, he gently caressed the metal hull of the ship. Skimming his fingers over the alien hieroglyphics, he asked, "Is this what I think it is?"

"What do you think it is?"

Doing a double take, Lex looked at Clark. He continued to stare as Clark whispered, "It's time for you to see me as I really am. I'm not Human, Lex. I landed here with the meteors almost 14 years ago. I came in this ship."

"That's how you're able to do the things I saw before."

Nodding, Clark answered, "Yes. I have powers far beyond those of mortal men."

"You look so Human though."

"I feel Human. My parents found me and they raised me as if I were Human. I don't remember where I came from. I have no memory of my birth parents. Kansas is the only home I've ever known."

Slowly, Lex wrapped his arms around Clark. Pulling him close, he said, "I see you clearly and I know that in every way that matters you are Human. In some ways, you're probably more Human than I am."

Clark moved to protest, but he never got the chance.

"Oh my God."

Moving bit-by-bit, Lex and Clark turned to face a stricken Jonathan Kent.

"Clark, what have you done?" Jonathan asked.

Holding Lex tighter, Clark replied, "It was my secret and it was time to tell it."

Gradually, Jonathan fell in a heap on the stairs. Cradling his head in his hands, he took little notice of his wife as she entered the cellar. She looked at Lex and Clark with shock and sadness battling in her eyes. Timidly, she took small steps forward as Lex and Clark stood up and pulled away from each other. Glancing at Clark, she pushed a lock of hair behind her ear as she approached her son. She smiled as his eyes followed her hair out of habit. Gently, she placed her hands on either side of his face and asked, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

Nodding along with Clark, Martha reached up and pulled him into a firm embrace. After several seconds, she pulled away. With tears in her eyes, she turned to Lex. She paused, staring him in the eyes. A battle waged in her tense body for a few seconds before she took him by the hand. Firmly, she tugged on it until Lex started to follow her. Without saying a word, she led him past Jonathan's still cowering figure. Up the stairs, she continued to tug on his hand. Even when he tugged back, fearful of what she had in store for him, she grasped tightly onto him. Refusing to let go, she dragged him all the way into her kitchen.

There, she pulled a towel off a nearby towel bar. Throwing it at him, she cracked a smile when his mouth fell open as he caught it. Reaching for the kitchen sink faucet, she turned on the hot water as she looked at Lex and said, "I'll wash. You dry."


	21. Some Confrontations, A Long Time Coming

Some Confrontations, A Long Time Coming

I'm young, but I know a trick or two,

I learned from you,

"Love Hurts" performed by Nazareth

April 27, 2004

The Wee Hours of Morning

Luther Castle

"Alex, you made it," cried Grace.

Turning away from the open limo door, she ran directly to Lex. Throwing her arms around his neck, she pulled herself a full four inches off the ground. When his hands touched her back, but he didn't hug her back, she frowned. Slowly lowering herself to the ground, she looked up at Lex's face. He smiled before turning to look at someone to his right. Following him, Grace found herself staring at Clark Kent.

Quickly pulling away, she smoothed out the wrinkles in her dress. Looking back at Lex, she smiled and said, "Thanks again, Alex."

Smiling, Lex nodded at the limo. "Better get going. It's a four hour drive to Metropolis International Airport."

Nodding, Grace stepped away. She sauntered back to the limo. As she stepped into the cab, she looked over her shoulder at Lex and said, "Goodbye, Alex."

As she disappeared into the limousine, Lex called out, "Goodbye, Grace."

Quickly, the driver closed the car door. Seconds later, the engine roared to life. A couple of minutes after that, the car pulled away, leaving a cloud of dust in its wake.

Smirking, Clark asked, "Can I call you Alex?"

"No."

Laughing, they entered the castle. In the entertainment room, they drank coffee as The Hunchback of Notre Dame played on the wide screen television. By the time the credits played, the movie was long forgotten. Stretched across the leather couch, they strained against each other's tight embrace. Kisses and roaming hands flew about. The sound of heavy breathing mixed with moans filled the room, drowning out the movie's final song.

Suddenly, a timid knock sounded. Pushing up off Clark's inviting body, Lex groaned, "Not again."

Sitting up, Lex and Clark fixed their clothes. As Clark combed his fingers through his hair, Lex ordered, "Enter."

Shakily, the door opened. Then, a loud voice sounded on the other side, "Get out of my way. I'm not waiting any longer to see his royal highness."

Glancing at Clark, Lex watched him shake his head as it became abundantly clear who was on the other side of the door. Squaring his shoulders, Lex wrapped his arm around Clark's shoulders and waited. Soon enough, Jonathan Kent barged his way into the room. Red-faced, Jonathan marched right up to where they sat. He raised his hand, pointing at Lex as he opened his mouth, but he didn't get to say a word.

"Sit down, Mr. Kent. I've been expecting you."

The wind stolen from his sails, Jonathan lowered his hand. Still standing, he nodded as he replied, "You're right. This talk is a little overdue."

"Dad."

Massaging Clark's shoulder, Lex stated, "No, Clark, your Father is right. We have a few issues to work out and that will happen more easily once you're not here."

Meeting Clark's shocked expression, Lex said, "Go home. I call you later."

Looking back and forth from Lex to his Father, Clark sat silently for a moment before pushing off the sofa and heading out the door. In the quiet he left behind, Lex and Jonathan stared at each other intently. Finally, Lex stood up and crossed the room. Picking up a decanter full of scotch, he poured himself a glass before offering one to Jonathan. "So, tell me, Mr. Kent, – How is this going to go down? Are you going to mildly threaten me? Physically accost me?"

Shaking his head at the offered drink, Jonathan asked, "Would any of that actually get you to leave my boy alone?"

Again offering a scotch-filled glass to Jonathan, he answered, "No."

Sighing, Jonathan took the drink. "I didn't think so."

Quickly, Jonathan gulped a swallow of scotch. After wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, he asked, "Now that you know, what are you going to do?"

"Exactly what I planned to do before I knew." Placing his drink down, he continued, "Mr. Kent, I'm going to make you a promise I intend to keep."

"Oh yeah, what's that?"

"I will never leave Clark. If we part ways, it will be Clark's choice, not mine."

"And if Clark should come to his senses and leave you?"

Picking up his drink, Lex quickly drained his glass. Slamming it down, he stated, "Let's be clear, we both know that what I saw today could make me billions. The ship alone is probably worth millions. But I already have millions. Someday, I will have billions, maybe trillions, I don't need to exploit your son to get there."

"Not having to do something and doing it anyway are very different things."

"True, Mr. Kent. True." Proudly, Lex stood toe-to-toe with Jonathan and admitted, "You have no idea what I've already done to protect Clark. Believe me, there is no sacrifice too great. Understand Mr. Kent, I'm not going anywhere. I'm going to be a permanent fixture in your life until one of us dies."

Thrusting his now empty glass against Lex's chest, Jonathan warned, "Know this Luthor, I'm not going anywhere either. You may be in my son's life, but I don't have to like it."

As Jonathan let go of the glass, Lex snatched a hold of it. Turning away, Jonathan left the room. Lex stared at the glass for a moment. Tightly gripping it, he finally placed it carefully in the bar sink. Pausing for a moment, he took several deep breaths before crossing the room and picking up the telephone, "Sheila, I need you to come to the castle office. Some complications arose concerning Grace's departure."

"As you wish, Mr. Luthor."

-{()}-

A Couple Of Hours Later

"I rescheduled Ms. Harcourt's flights, her hotel reservations and the limo service has been notified. Is there anything else you require, Mr. Luthor?"

"No. Not as far as Grace is concerned. However, I need your help with the KryCo issue. Please call up all your notes concerning the company and e-mail them to me. Oh and put on some coffee – This is going to be a long night."

"As you wish."

Several minutes later, the double doors to his office flew open. Loudly, Lionel Luthor stormed into the room. Cane swinging wildly, he ordered, "You have no right to force my guest out of this house. Tell me where she is?"

"I assume you are speaking of Grace Harcourt."

"Don't play with me, Lex. I know you have her scheduled to leave tonight."

"Actually, she left this morning."

Reveling behind a stoic mask, Lex took in his Father's shocked expression as he leaned forward and hit speed dial#3. Moments later, Sheila entered the office. Looking his secretary directly in the eyes, Lex ordered, "Sheila, turn in your badge and empty out your desk."

"Excuse me?"

"I don't employ my Father's spies. Your things at the plant office will be forwarded to your last known address."

Pale, Sheila stood silent.

"Your services are no longer required. Leave before I call security.

Noting her stricken appearance, Lex offered, "Of course, feel free to seek employment with my Father."

Turning to Lionel, Sheila choked back tears as she cried, "Mr. Luthor?"

Suddenly, Lionel's cane became infinitely more interesting to him. As Sheila's sobs broke through, he waved away the hitches in her imploring words with a flick of his hand. Realizing her pleas fell on deaf ears, Sheila turned away and left the room.

Once she was gone, Lionel looked at Lex and asked, "What tipped you off?"

"You just knew too many things that you shouldn't have known. My meetings with Clark. Our coming-out to his friends. A couple of weeks ago, you knew when Grace was coming to Metropolis. Basically, it was either Sheila or the limo driver. The limo driver drove Grace to the airport this morning. I think he'll get a large tip for doing so when he gets back."

"Touche, Lex. I'm impressed."

Standing up, he leaned on his cane as he sighed, "Yes, well done. Very well done."

"What will you do now your spy is gone?"

Pausing, Lionel looked over his shoulder at Lex and answered, "Find another spy, of course."

Silently, Lex watched as his Father retreated from sight.

Quietly, he echoed, "Of course."


	22. Invitation For Discovery

Invitation For Discovery

No more words,

No more words,

It's a time that is dead.

There are words that are better unheard,

Better unsaid...

"In My Life," performed by Jean Valjean (Colm Wilkinson)

Smallville High School

Last day Of School

May 16, 2003

"No more school. Did you hear me Clark? No more school," cried Lana.

"Well, no more school for the next three months anyway."

Twirling around in a circle, she gracefully wrapped her arm around Clark's arm as they walked down the hallway. "Oh no, mister. You are not going to be my rain cloud. I've been pulling double shifts at the Talon as well as attending classes for the past three weeks. Now, I've hired new staff at the Talon and I'm free from teachers. I can finally take a break."

"Well, since you put it that way."

Smiling brightly, Lana tightened her hold on Clark. Tugging him along for the ride, she rushed up to the Coles. "Laura, Marcus, Sam. Wait up!"

Simultaneously, they turned to look back at Lana. Laura broke rank first by saying, "Hey Lana, I've been looking for you."

"Really, what for?"

"I need to give my notice."

"Why?"

"My Aunt and Uncle just told us last night that we're going to go away for a while."

"Where to?" asked Clark.

Quickly, Marcus answered, "For instruction."

"Instruction?" mimicked Lana.

Letting out a trembling laughter, Laura explained, "Umm, it's a family thing. Did you see My Big Fat Greek Wedding? Yeah? Okay. It's a lot like Greek school."

Wrapping her arms around Sam's shoulders, Laura joked, "It seems our little girl's becoming a woman."

Shrugging Laura off, Sam hissed, "Don't say it like that."

"Mr. Cole only told you this yesterday?" asked Lana.

Looking past Lana's shoulder, Sam sighed, "Yeah."

Turning to look over her shoulder, Lana saw Pete pause at the front doors to the school. She noticed that he locked eyes with Sam just as Sam said, "It's probably for the best. I don't really have much keeping me in this town, now."

Firmly, Marcus placed his hand on Sam shoulder and said, "This is for the best. Now, Mom and Dad said they'd meet us out in front of the school so we should be going."

Nodding slowly, Sam lowered her eyes and replied, "I guess."

Suddenly, a rolled up paper swatted Marcus on the back. Turning quickly, he came face to face with Justin Gaines. Holding a stack of newspapers under his arm, Justin grinned at Marcus' stern expression before he said, "Can't leave without one last dose of high school reporting."

Pulling out three copies of The Torch, Justin enthusiastically handed the newsprint to Marcus. Marcus took the papers and glanced at it before handing it out to Laura and Sam. Without missing a beat, Chloe appeared beside Justin. Fresh from the nearby newspaper rack, Chloe handed Lana and Clark copies of the latest Torch. "What's everybody up to?"

"They're leaving town," reported Clark.

"What?" exclaimed Chloe. Turning to face Laura, Chloe asked, "Forever?"

Waving Chloe off, Laura replied, "No, not forever. In fact, we'll probably be back before the summer is over."

Leaning against Justin, Chloe said, "Good. You scared me for a second." Shaking her head, Laura explained, "No. We-"

"What are you children doing in here? I told you to meet us in front of the school."

"I'm sorry," said Marcus, Laura and Sam.

Stepping forward, Laura explained, "Uncle Raymond, Aunt Sarah, this is all my fault. I was just explaining to my employer that I won't be working for her anymore."

Brushing aside some of her blond hair, Sarah Cole said, "That's fine, but we have a lot to do, so let's go."

Turning to Lana, she continued, "Miss Lang, I'm sorry for any inconvenience that this causes you."

"I'll manage. Have a nice trip."

Nodding, Raymond replied, "Thank you for understanding. Marcus, Sam, let's go."

Looking up as he turned to leave, Raymond met Clark's eyes. Stopping in his tracks, he stared at Clark for a second before shaking his head and walking away. As he left the building, Sarah whispered, "What did I tell you?"

Glancing back at Clark, he answered, "I see what you mean."

-{()}-

Several Minutes Later

Kent Farm

"Are you down here again?" asked Clark as he carefully descended the storm cellar stairs.

Busily drawing on a notepad, Lex replied, "Yes. Why?"

Sitting down beside Lex, Clark picked up a nearby book and read the title out loud, "Cuneiform For Dummies."

"Yeah, what about it?"

Placing the book back down, Clark peered over Lex's shoulder at the notepad. "Oh nothing." Clark watched Lex draw one the symbols from the spacecraft – An inverted pentagon with two circles inside it. Hoping to distract Lex, Clark commented, "Y'know, my Dad tried for twelve years to translate those symbols with no luck."

"Yes, well, I've seen a little more of this world than your Father." Tapping the drawing with his pencil, Lex sighed, "I just know I've seen this symbol somewhere. I just can't remember where."

Growling, Lex ran his hand over the engravings again. "I swear. I've felt it before. I don't know where, but I've felt it. It's driving me crazy that I can't remember."

Tersely, Lex proclaimed, "It must have been on Earth somewhere as I've never left this planet. Therefore, the answer lies here. It's close. I'm sure of it."

Taking the notebook from Lex, Clark tried to hide how uncomfortable Lex's words made him as he said, "I think you've looked at these symbols long enough. It's starting to make you overly dramatic. Besides, today was the last day of school. My days are free from here on out."

Quickly, Lex reached for the notebook, but Clark refused to let him have it. Frowning like a small boy loosing his favorite toy, Lex finally conceded defeat. Crossing his arms over his chest, he pouted until a wicked grin crept onto his face. Reaching out, he placed his hand flat against Clark's chest and pushed him to the ground.

"Well, if I can't play with your spaceship…"

-{()}-

A Few Minutes Later

*Cough*

*Cough*

Blushing madly, Martha made her presence known. As Lex and Clark scrambled apart, she finished coming down the stairs. Quietly, she walked over to some metal drums. Popping one open, she started scooping out seed as she observed, "I don't think this storm cellar has ever seen this much action."

Swallowing hard, Clark squeaked, "What?"

"I mean all the people coming in and out of here. What did you think I meant?"

Squirming on the floor, Clark looked anywhere but at his Mom as he replied, "Nothing."

"That's what I thought."

Heading out of the cellar, Martha paused at the foot of the stairs. Glancing over her shoulder, she asked, "Would you like to stay for dinner, Lex?"

Wide-eyed, Lex sat speechless until finally answering, "I wouldn't want to be any trouble."

"If it were trouble, I wouldn't have asked."

"Okay. I'd be honored, Mrs. Kent."

Laughing, Martha waved her hand at Lex and said, "Don't be so formal."

With that said, she started back up the steps. As she hit the second step, she called back, "Dinner will be ready in thirty minutes. Don't be late."

Staring blatantly, Lex watched her leave. Awestruck, he sighed, "I think your Mom's forgiven me."

"I think so, too."

Turning his head to look at Clark, Lex smiled. Leaning forward, he stole one more kiss before pushing himself away. He forced himself to ignore Clark's whining as he stood and looked out the cellar doors. Certain that there would be no unwelcome interruptions, Lex turned back to Clark and asked, "Would you be my secretary?"

"Excuse me?"

"Hear me out," requested Lex as he once again sat beside Clark. "Due to Sheila's treachery, I've been without a secretary for the past four weeks. I'm currently recruiting a new one, but it will take months for the applicants to pass background and go through the hiring process. I was using a typist from the pool, but she doesn't have the best phone manners. She does the filing and typing okay, but I've had to start answering my own phones."

"Perish the thought."

Tilting his head to the side, Lex narrowed his eyes and replied, "Very funny, but I'm serious, Clark. A man in my position should not be answering his own phone. It shows weakness. I can't have that, but I can't have just anyone doing it either. I need someone I can trust. Someone who is discreet and has a charming phone voice. Besides, I'll compensate you handsomely."

Rolling his eyes at the last comment, Clark replied, "You had me at trust."

Pulling Clark into a tight embrace, Lex whispered, "Thank you."

For a moment more, they held each other before Lex pulled away. Before Clark could whine, Lex took his hand and said, "Come on. I don't want to be late for dinner."

-{()}-

May 26, 2003

Luthor Castle

"Mr. Cole, what are you doing here? I thought you left for the summer," asked Clark once he saw Raymond Cole turn the corner.

Standing before Clark, Raymond asked, "I could ask you the same question. I thought Mr. Luthor had a secretary named Sheila."

"He did. She's… no longer with the company."

"Hmm…That's very interesting."

Silently, they stared at each other for a moment. Clasping his hands together, Clark bounced them on the table a few times before asking, "Is there anything I could do for you?"

Straightening his spine, Raymond followed Clark's hands as he answered, "Yes, I need to see Mr. Luthor."

"Please sit down and I'll check and see if Mr. Luthor can see you now." Quickly, he called Lex. Per Lex's instructions, Clark waited five minutes and then let Mr. Cole into the office. "He'll see you now. Go right in."

Knowing a ruse when he saw one, Raymond squared his shoulders and opened the office doors. As expected, he was greeted by silence and a smug smile.

Seated behind his desk, Lex leaned back in his chair. Smoothly, he asked, "Why Raymond, what brings you here?"

"You know perfectly well."

"Yes. Yes, I do."

Taking a step forward, Raymond growled, "First, you threatened my access to supplies. Then, you threatened to turn me into the EPA. Now, you're blocking my expansion."

"You've gotten too big, Raymond. The competition you've become is more than I'm willing to bear. I want to you leave Smallville."

"What did you say?"

Leaning forward until his elbows rested on his desk, Lex clarified, "It's easy to understand, Raymond. Your plant started small. Unfortunately, it didn't stay that way. Suppliers have noted your increased prosperity. They have raised their prices beyond regular inflation as a response. That hurts my profit margin. As such, you have to go."

"Be warned, Mr. Luthor, I can be pushed too far."

Sitting forward, Lex turned toward Raymond. Staring directly into the man's eyes, Lex warned, "I don't take kindly to threats, Raymond. Don't make claims you can't back up."

Standing, Lex smoothed the wrinkles out of his coat. "Besides, I don't know why you're in this silly little town to begin with. You could have set up this plant anywhere, in dozens of places that would have been far more profitable than Smallville."

Leaning over the table, Lex rested his weight on his fingertips. "Your operation has stagnated. What it is today is the most it will ever be if remains in this town. I will make sure of it. Cut your losses while you can, Raymond and get out."

"You're not so invincible, Mr. Luthor. You've got the biggest Achilles heel in the world sitting behind a desk in your front office."

Tugging at his lapels, Raymond continued, "Either you leave my company alone or I'll be forced to tell him and his family about our little arrangement. Both our companies may end up fined by the SEC and I may never get out from under all the EPA agents that swoop down on me, but I'll be able to live with the satisfaction that the Kents will never let you see him again."

"Your threats don't impress me, Raymond. You've got six months. Either be out of Smallville by then or you'll find out just how fast the thunder can be called down."

Silently, the two men stood. Facing each other, they tried to stare each other down. Unsuccessful, they simultaneously stepped toward the double doors. Stepping past Raymond, Lex paused to open the door. Their eye contact didn't break until Raymond completely left Lex's office.

As Raymond passed Clark, Clark asked, "Are Marcus and Laura back in town, too?"

Startled, Raymond didn't immediately answer. Instead, from behind him, Lex asked, "You've been out of town?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," replied Raymond, quickly. "Now, I'm a busy man. I must be going."

Slowly, Lex sat on the desk as he watched Raymond rush away. After several moments, Lex leaned toward Clark and said, "Tell me more about Mr. Cole being out of town."

"On the last day of school, Laura told me that the Coles were leaving town for the summer. She quit her job at the Talon and everything. Why?"

"For no reason. Just curious is all," answered Lex as he stroked his chin. _'The Talon…'_ Slowly standing up, Lex shook his head before asking, "Did you say Laura Lowell told you that?"

Quickly, Clark nodded.

Tapping his fingers on the desk, Lex seemed to mumble to himself. _'What does the inscription mean?'_ Suddenly, he looked straight at Clark and said, "Let's close shop for today Clark."

"Why?"

"Because I have the sudden urge to play with your ship again," Lex replied as he tugged on Clark's arm. When Clark didn't move quickly enough, Lex grabbed Clark's jacket and ordered, "Come on. Let's go."

-{()}-

June 9, 2003

Kent Farm

"Hello, Mrs. Cole, it's good to see you."

Tilting her head to the side, Sarah tried to smile as she said to Martha, "I wish I could say the same to you, Martha. Can I come in?"

Moving aside to let Sarah enter, Martha glanced cautiously at Jonathan and Clark. Standing in the kitchen doorway, Clark watched as Sarah sat on the couch. Disbelieving, he heard her say, "I'm so sorry, Martha, but I'm going to have to break our contract. This Friday will be the last time we'll order your pastries."

Scared, Clark watched as Martha stumbled onto the couch beside his Father. As Martha dropped onto the cushions, Sarah continued, "It has nothing to do with you, Martha. Your quality has been first rate. Your level of service is not in question."

"Then why are you canceling your order," asked Jonathan.

Glancing at Clark, Sarah explained, "My business is having trouble, Mr. Kent. Not everyone is happy to see more industry in Smallville. The truth is that area competition has been very rough. We simply can't afford to continue the perk and may be shutting down the plant as a result."

Curling his hand into a fist, Jonathan punched the sofa arm. Patting his knee, Martha stuttered, "Of course, I understand. These things happen."

"Thank you for making this so easy, Martha. Please feel free to use us as a reference," offered Sarah before she once again glanced at Clark.

Still standing in the doorway, Clark ran both hands through his hair. Sarah caught him as he pulled his hair back. She gasped as his hands reached the base of his skull, his hair tightly pulled back. Dragging her eyes from him, Sarah looked at the Kent's confused faces and repeated, "I'm so sorry, Martha. Please, if there's anything I can do, just ask."

Standing up, she pulled the strap of her purse over her shoulder. Clutching at the thin strip of leather, she fled the Kent home. Left in her wake, Martha finally let the tears fall down her cheeks. A moment later, Jonathan cradled her in his arms. "Don't worry, Martha. We'll be okay."

Nodding against his shoulder, she whispered, "I had started to plan. I had a plan and now it's gone."

-{()}-

A Couple Of Hours Later

Kent Farm

Whistling a happy tune, Lex drove up the country road leading to the Kent farm. Stopping in front of the Kent house, he narrowed his eyes at the sight of Clark sitting on the front steps. Stepping from his car, Lex called out, "Hey Clark, what's going on?"

Looking up, Clark smiled weakly and answered, "Hi Lex. Things aren't so good around here today."

"What's wrong?"

"My Mom lost the KRYco account today. My parents have been sitting at the kitchen table going over bills for the past hour," replied Clark.

"Is it that bad?"

"Yeah, it is. The KRYco account helped keep the ends tied around here. It even allowed my parents to save some money for the first time in years. Now, it's gone."

"Doesn't your Mom have other accounts?"

"Sure, she does – The Talon and the A & P off HWY 90. The only problem is that they don't generate a lot of revenue."

Beating back the guilt in his heart, Lex commented, "No wonder you're so upset."

Wrapping his arms around Lex, Clark whispered, "That is most of it."

Nuzzling his cheek against Clark's hair, Lex asked, "Most? What's the rest?"

"Sarah Cole looks at me weird. She's done it more than once. It's like I remind her of somebody. It must be somebody important because she always stops in her tracks the second she sees me. Like today, she glanced at me while she was telling my mother the contract is over. The moment she saw me, she gasped. My parents noticed it, too."

"That is weird. I wonder what she could be seeing that shocks her so much."

"I don't know. I just wish she would stop. Cause it really weirds me out."

'_I think I may know why,_' thought Lex. Taking Clark gently by the hand, Lex headed for the storm cellar. Pulling open the doors, he led Clark down the stairs. Closing the doors, Lex figured Clark wouldn't be missed for a while.

_'Yes, I think I may know why.' _

-{()}-

A Couple Hours Later

"Clark, could I talk to you?" Martha's voice rasped as she spoke. Weary and sad, she sat on her armchair and motioned for him to come closer.

"What's going on, Mom?"

For a second, her bottom lip trembled. Then, Martha reached out and took her son's hand in her own. Gripping his hand tightly, she explained, "Clark, your Father and I have been going over the bills and we're coming up short. We might be able to squeak by this month, but only if we don't throw you a party this year. It costs a lot because we hire hands to take over the work for that day. We can't afford to do it this year."

Tears ran down her cheeks as she continued, "I'm so sorry, Clark. Usually, I save for this, but I didn't this year because of the KRYco contract. I was going to use this month's profits to throw your party, but there won't be any profits. In fact, we're in a deficit right now because of all the supplies I bought last month."

Understandably, Clark was crushed. He thought of how he enjoyed those parties, but then he looked at his Mother's stricken face. Kneeling on the floor, he wrapped his arms around her. As her body shook with sobs, he held her tighter, wincing from the apologies and the forgiveness she begged for from him. Pulling away, he said, "Wait here, I'll be right back."

It seemed only a second passed before he was kneeling before her again. This time, a roll of twenty-dollar bills held tightly in his hand. Pulling her hand forward, he placed the money in her palm. "It's only a little more than three hundred dollars. It's not much, but I want you to have it."

Quickly, she protested, "No, Clark. That's your school ring money. Besides, you already give us most of your paycheck. I can't take this, too."

Gently, he closed his hand around hers and said, "I don't need a school ring, but you need this. Please take it."

More tears ran down her cheeks as she nodded her head. Gripping the money tightly, she forced a strained smile for Clark's benefit. Patting his cheek with her free hand, Martha whispered, "Okay. Go on to bed now."

Smiling, Clark went upstairs quietly. After he was gone, Martha walked over to the kitchen. She pulled the money jar down from the third cabinet on the left and placed Clark's money inside. As she placed it back on the shelf, she broke down again. She was bound and determined to not let his sacrifice go unnoticed. Rushing over to the phone, she called Lex. The phone rang twice before a snobbish maid answered it. Her voice wavered as she asked for Lex, but she waited through the sizeable silence before a familiar voice asked, "Mrs. Kent?"

"Lex?"

Hearing the sorrow in her voice, Lex asked, "What's happened?

"Something awful," she replied. For the next several minutes, she told him everything that happened. By the end, she was sobbing into the phone.

Quickly, Lex comforted her, "It's okay, Mrs. Kent. I'm glad you came to me. Don't worry. I'll take care of everything."

"Thank you, Lex."

"No, thank you, Mrs. Kent."

-{()}-

June 10, 2003

KRYco. Head Offices

"Well, well, this is quite unforeseen," said Sara as Lex entered her office.

Sitting uncomfortably in one of the office chairs across from Sara, Lex exhaled loudly before stating, "I'm not here for the reasons you think."

"Oh really, what other reason could there be?"

"It's come to my attention that you stare at Clark in an odd way. I'm here to find out why."

Nervously, Sara brushed off the question, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh I think you do." Staring intensely at Sara, he continued, "The way you look at Clark. It makes me wonder if he reminds you of someone."

After a moment of silence, Lex stood up. As he left the office, he answered his own question, "I guess he does."

-{()}-

June 13, 2003

Luthor Castle

"Here's another package, Lex. That's the fifth one this week from that cartography firm. What are you working on?"

Eyeing Clark cautiously, Lex took the package and opened it. Spreading it out on his desk, he pulled out five other maps and spread them out as well. Looking at Clark, he asked, "What do the cities Smallville, Addis Ababa, Jakarta, Dallas, Jacksonville, Luanda and Cairo have in common?"

"I don't know. They're all on the planet Earth."

"Well, that is true, but what I meant is that each of these cities were sites of meteorite activity in 1986."

"Why are you looking for meteorite sites, Lex?"

"I'm trying to figure out where you came from. I think maybe something can be learned from the trajectory of the landings. Maybe we could learn where your planet is. There could be other artifacts. Quite possibly, if I had more fragments of the language on your spaceship, I could translate it at some point. Or maybe, more people came down with you."

Slowly, Clark started to shake. Tension streaming through his body, Clark looked at Lex and said, "Please stop."

"What? Why?"

Sitting down, Clark cradled his head in his hands. After several seconds, he lowered his hands and stared at the maps. "It was bad enough when you drew sketches of the symbols and pawed over my ship every chance you got. Now, you're ordering maps of locations where meteor rock landed."

Looking up at Lex, Clark asked, "Did it ever occur to you that I may not want to know where I come from? I was abandoned, Lex. I don't know why, but I was abandoned all the same."

Sitting on the edge of his desk, Lex asked, "You have a lot of painful questions burning away at you, Clark. Don't you think you owe it to yourself to try and find some answers?"

"No, I don't. Any answers that exist won't be found on Earth. They're far away in the past. Besides, if other people came down with me, they would have come for me a long time ago."

"Quite frankly, you can't know that, Clark. There could be a million reasons for why you ended up on this planet or why no one has come looking for you."

"Maybe, but it's less painful to just not think about it at all."

Looking at the floor, Lex battled against the words on the tip of his tongue. Losing the fight, he looked back at Clark and said, "When are you going to stop playing these games?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, I think you do."

Sliding off the desk, Lex circled Clark as he spoke. "You play at being Human, but you're not. When are you going to admit that to yourself?"

Stopping in front of Clark, Lex paused. When Clark didn't answer, Lex continued, "The night you told me that you're an alien, you were quick to follow it with the fact that you feel Human. I'm sure you do. You walk and talk like a Human, but wishing and hoping will not make you any less alien than it will make me any less Lionel Luthor's son."

"This is stupid," protested Clark, but he instantly found Lex less than an inch from his face.

Gripping the arms of the chair in which Clark sat, Lex nodded as he explained, "I know a little something about self-deception, Clark. Believe me, I know. I got engaged seven times in a futile attempt at self-deception. It doesn't work. It doesn't last. You are an alien, plain and simple. When are you going to face up to that fact?"

Pushing Lex back, Clark stood up. He locked his eyes with Lex for a moment before turning away and yelling, "I may not be Human, but just like you; the Earth is all I've ever known!"

"No, you're wrong. You were a child when you arrived here. That means you were born somewhere else. The Earth is not all you've ever known."

Dragging his fingers through his hair, Clark retreated. Lacing his fingers together at the base of his neck, Clark shook his head. Caught up in the echo of Lex's words, he never felt the man approach until fingertips grazed his cheek. Quickly, their eyes locked as Lex said, "I want to help you, Clark. You've carried a lot of pain through the years because there were questions without answers. I want to find you some answers and the rest we can face together."

His dark eyes softening, Clark slowly nodded. Bringing his hands down, he suddenly had Lex wrapped in a tight embrace. Holding onto him, Clark whispered, "Yes, together."

-{()}-

June 21, 2003

Kent Farm

Jumping from the seat, Clark pulled the tractor's engine hood open. Staring inside, he concentrated on finding the problem and fixing it. Suddenly two arms wrapped around him from behind and a smooth voice whispered, "Happy Birthday, Clark."

Feeling the words vibrate against the edge of his ear, Clark smiled. Turning around, he found Lex, holding a small brown package. Looking at the plainly wrapped gift, Clark quipped, "Wrap that yourself?"

"Smart ass." Smirking, Lex tossed the package at Clark as he replied, "I hope you like it."

Tearing at the paper, Clark opened the small box within to find a Smallville High Class of 2004 ring in it. Gently, Clark pulled the ring from the mounting pad. Slowly, he ran his fingers over the 18 karat gold insignias and the round garnet stone gleaming darkly from its solid setting. Looking up at Lex, Clark asked, "How did you know?"

Smiling, Lex took the ring from Clark. As he slid it on the ring finger of Clark's right hand, he replied, "A little birdie told me that you give all but twenty dollars of each paycheck to your parents. You've been saving money for this ring for the past year. That same birdie told me that you gave your Mother your savings so she could pay the bills."

"A little birdie, huh?"

"Yeah."

Then, Lex gasped. As Clark's arms surrounded him, his lungs rebelled. His lips swelled as Clark forcefully kissed him. Smiling through it all, he brought his hands up to hold Clark as tightly as he could. After several seconds, Lex managed to extract himself from Clark's embrace long enough to tell him: "Come on, we've got places to be."

-{()}-

At That Very Moment

Talon Cafe

Decked out from top to bottom in streamers and "Happy Birthday" signs, the coffee shop rustled with the noise of unfinished business. In the kitchen, Martha finished the final touches on the birthday cake. In the main room, Marcus and Justin assembled tables under Sam's loud direction. Bustling about, Lana and Chloe hurried to place tablecloths and centerpieces over the newly erected tables.

With the decorations almost finished, the first guests arrived. Greeted by Lana, they entered the room. Brian, the would be scarecrow from last year, asked if there was anything he could do to help as he placed his present on the gift table. The pharmacist, Walter Smythe, waddled into the cafe a few minutes later. Smiling from ear to ear, he told Martha for the fiftieth time how proud she should be to have a son as brave as Clark. On and on, they came – Passing friends, classmates and a few people who knew in their hearts what a hero Clark really was.

Glancing at her watch, Lana knew Lex and Clark would be arriving soon. At that thought, she panicked a bit. She looked at the swirling chaos of tablecloths, people and baked goods surrounding her and almost cried. Taking a moment, she squared her shoulders and headed for the front door to keep lookout.

Several minutes later, Lex and Clark arrived. Lana announced their arrival and the guests stopped what they were doing and turned toward the door. As Clark walked through the door, everyone yelled, "Surprise!"

Shocked beyond belief, Clark couldn't believe how many people appeared. From table to table, he walked with Lex by his side. He shook hands and accepted pats on the shoulder. The night was filled with happiness, joy and Martha's baked goods. A dance followed and the party went well into the night. In fact, in was past three in the morning before the last celebrant stumbled out the door.

As she closed the door behind her, Martha glanced at Lex. Their eyes locked in a knowing glance that said simply, "Thank you for coming through."

August 8, 2003

Luthor Castle

"What is it you want this time, Mr. Luthor?" asked Mr. And Mrs. Cole in perfect harmony as they charged into Lex's office.

Stopping in front of Lex's desk, Raymond continued, "First, you made phone calls. I thought you'd go away if I just ignored you, but then I got letters and e-mails. How did you get my personal e-mail, anyway? Doesn't matter, because you crossed the line when you sent a transvestite singing telegram to my office this morning."

Chiming in, Sara exclaimed, "My children could have seen that."

"I just wanted to meet with you so we could talk about a truce."

"Excuse me?"

"A truce. Surely, you know what one of those is - It's when two parties come together to bury the hatchet."

"I know what a truce is. I just never expected those words to come out of your mouth."

"You wound me, Raymond. Really you do. However, I forgive you." Walking over to his bar, he asked, "Would you like a drink?"

Folding his arms over his chest, Raymond asked again, "What is this all about?"

Lex offered a cup to Sara but received a similarly cool response. Shrugging, Lex turned toward the bar and poured himself some scotch. Taking a sip, he turned back to the Coles and said, "Clark's birthday had a great impact on me. It may interest you to know that Clark is a very good influence on me. He really is. After watching your kids and Clark be such good friends, I began to realize that negative feelings between us are unnecessary. If they can get past our petty problems, then maybe so can we. Raymond, Sara, I'd like for us to start over as if the past year of bad feelings never happened."

Taking another sip from his drink, Lex pointed at Raymond and said, "Tell you what – As a showing of good faith, I'll throw a party on August 30th. It'll be an intimate dinner party and I have one of the best cooks in the country, if not the world. The food will certainly be good even if the company is not."

Raymond glanced at his wife. He knew it went against his better judgment and he could see that she thought it was a mistake, but Raymond agreed. If this could bring an end to Lex's endless meddling, he considered it a price happily paid. He shook Lex's hand and accepted that drink after all. Finally, the Coles left the office happy that, at least, no more singing transvestites would darken their doorstep.

Intently, Lex watched them leave. Several minutes passed before Lex pulled out his maps and smiled. Looking at his office door, he whispered, "Fools."

-{()}-

August 22, 2003

Luthor Castle

"Hey Lex, I wanted to ask you…something," said Clark as he walked into Lex's office. Seeing Lex hunched over a series of maps, he paused. Stepping closer, Clark examined the maps. "New maps?"

"Yes, new maps," replied Lex. Pointing to the two maps lying side-by-side, he said, "I think there's a connection between the Coles and the meteorites."

"What?"

"Let me explain."

"Please."

Quickly, Lex pulled out two of the maps. Both maps were of the Earth, but one was solid while the other was a transparency. First, Lex pointed to the solid map on his desk. Pointing at the red marks on the chart, Lex explained, "These points correspond to places where main impacts of meteor rock occurred. See, here's Smallville. Then, we have Addis Ababa and Jakarta. The green points on the map correspond to minor meteor rock impacts. See, we have Dallas, Jacksonville, Luanda, Cairo and several others."

Lining up the maps, Lex placed the transparency over the solid map. The red and green dots disappeared behind black dots. Looking at Clark, Lex asked, "Do you know what the black dots on this map correspond to?"

Looking at Lex, Clark shook his head.

"To offices or plants run by KRYco or one of its subsidiaries."

"What?"

"Don't you see? This is too uncanny to be coincidence. Dallas and Cairo are cities in which many international companies have offices. In fact, LuthorCorp has an office in each of these cities. But very few companies have offices in Smallville, Luanda or Addis Ababa. KRYco seems to seek out the meteor rock sites."

"Then, they can't be my kind."

"What was that?"

"Nothing. So, what are you going to do with this information?"

"Not I, Clark – We. We're going to follow it to its inevitable end."

Uncertain, Clark stared at the maps and asked, "And that would be?"

"The truth."

-{()}-

August 30, 2003

Luthor Castle

"Mr. And Mrs. Raymond Cole and family have just arrived."

Nodding, Lex glanced at his security chief and replied, "Let them through."

Crossing the sitting room, Lex approached the Kents and announced, "Excuse me for one second, I have some more guests who just arrived."

"More guests?" accused Jonathan, "You said this was going to be a private dinner."

"It's only five more guests, Mr. Kent. Still quite private, I assure you."

Sneering, Jonathan watched him leave. As Lex disappeared, he turned to his family and said, "What did I tell you? This guy never changes. This is the same trick he pulled a couple years ago. The only difference is this time we thought we'd be the only guests and last time we thought it was a party."

Placing a hand on Jonathan's shoulder, Martha pleaded, "Please, Jonathan, try and be civil."

"Can't you give him one chance? He's not the monster you want to think he is."

"I gave him one chance already. He threw it away a long time ago. He doesn't get a second one."

Placing a hand on both Jonathan and Clark, Martha asked, "Can't we just have a nice dinner out? Just one night that doesn't end with you two arguing?"

Glancing over Martha's head, Jonathan and Clark slowly nodded. As Martha smiled, Lex and his guests entered the room. Standing up, Martha watched in shock as Sarah Cole stopped in her tracks and returned the uncomfortable, awe-filled stare. Simultaneously, they turned to Lex and demanded, "What is the meaning of this?"

Putting up his hands, Lex looked at Sarah and answered, "Dinner is a great place to talk about business, about contracts and services you still need to have filled."

Silently, Sarah and Martha looked back at each other. An odd moment passed before they stepped to the side, meeting on the other side of the room. Turning to Lex, Raymond mentioned, "Isn't it interesting that you'd invited the Kents to this 'private' dinner? Especially since yesterday our expansion applications were approved by the city council."

"Now, that you mention it. It does smack of impeccable timing."

Tilting his head toward Raymond, Lex whispered, "It would be nice if the casualties of our war could be made whole."

Glancing at his wife who was in the midst of a cheery handshake, Raymond agreed, "Yes, Mr. Luthor, it would indeed."

A smiling Martha practically danced over to her husband and whispered in his ear. As a wide smile spread across his face, Jonathan hugged his wife. Pulling away, he led her over to Raymond and Sarah. On the way, he tugged on Clark to join them. As a family, they reached the Coles. Clearing his throat, Jonathan said, "I'm glad to hear you want to restart your contract."

Shaking his head, Clark stepped forward and extended his hand. "What my Father is trying to say is thank you. This means a lot to our family."

Pausing, Raymond shook Clark's hand. He noticed that Clark gripped his hand tightly and squeezed back tightly in return. He was shocked when he didn't see a trace of a grimace cross Clark's face. Pulling his hand away, Raymond stared at Clark strangely for several seconds until the cook stepped into the room and announced, "Dinner is served."

Holding Raymond back, Lex encouraged the Kents and the rest of Coles to enter the dining room. Just outside the door, Lex turned to Raymond and asked, "Why did you look at Clark like that, Raymond?"

"He has quite a grip on him," mused Raymond as he watched Clark and Marcus exchange hellos.

Looking at Clark as well, Lex observed, "I've seen you stare at him like that before. You stare at him like he reminds you of someone."

"I suppose I do."

"So, does he?"

"Does he what?"

"Remind you of someone?"

"Yes, if you must know. He does."

Taking Raymond by the elbow, Lex led Raymond toward the dining room as he mentioned, "Did you know that Clark is adopted?"

Raymond's double take was answer enough.

Over the next two hours, dinner was served in six courses. The dining table was oval and Lex sat at the head of it. To his left, sat the Kents, starting with Clark. To his right, sat the Coles, starting with Raymond. Their conversation was polite and at times boring, but no one mentioned it. Marcus, Laura and Sam remained oddly quiet during dinner while Clark eagerly entered into the light banter.

For the final course, the chef served his world-renowned chocolate confection. For once, the room was silent as everyone sampled the dessert. For his part, Lex picked at the creamy chocolate layers as he watched the Coles. As Raymond swallowed his first bite, Lex asked, "Raymond, you were telling me before dinner that Clark reminds you of someone. Care to tell us who that is?"

Instantly, all eyes were on Raymond. Intensely, Sarah looked at her husband and asked, "Raymond? What did you say?"

Looking sheepish, Raymond met his wife's angry gaze and tried to explain, "Mr. Luthor noted that I looked at Clark oddly. He asked if Clark reminded me of anyone. I simply answered yes."

"Could you kindly tell me who this person is, Raymond."

Speaking for Raymond, Sarah said, "No, we couldn't say."

"So, you know who Raymond is talking about, as well?"

"I… Mr. Luthor, why do you want to know?"

Feeling Clark's kick, Lex reached under the table and patted Clark's thigh. "Family resemblance is a strange thing, Mrs. Cole. I don't look a thing like my Father, but I'm practically a male clone of my Mother. I even have many of her gestures. Yes, genetics can be a funny thing. So, I wonder if Clark resembles someone so much that you are both taken aback by it every single time you see him, then maybe that person is related to Clark."

This time, Lex winced as Clark kicked him hard. Looking to his left, he saw the trio of murderous stares urging him to leave this alone. Looking to the right, Lex saw confusion in Marcus, Laura and Sam, but in Raymond and Sarah, he saw protest. Giving Raymond his full attention, Lex listened as they argued.

"Mr. Luthor, it is simply not possible."

"My husband is correct, Mr. Luthor, for our friend has been dead many years."

Locking eyes with Sarah, Lex directed his next question to her, "Dead so long that he couldn't have a son Clark's age?"

Faced with Sarah's silence, Lex fed her more information. "Clark is seventeen years old. The Kents adopted him in 1986. Any of that ring a bell?"

Breaking the silence, Jonathan jumped out of his seat and shouted, "Lex that is enough! You have no right to tell other people our business."

As if Jonathan's voice broke a spell, Raymond stood and announced, "You are right, Mr. Kent. Children, we are leaving now."

Marcus, Laura and Sam stood in unison. They stepped away from their chairs and followed Raymond as he took a step toward the door. Sarah didn't budge. She just kept staring at Clark. Reaching out, she grabbed Raymond's arm. As he looked back at her, she whispered, "Could it be?"

"Sarah, you know it is not possible."

Shaking her head, Sarah looked at Clark once again and sighed, "No, I don't know that. I haven't known that for quite a while."

Letting go of Raymond's arm, Sarah slowly made her way to Clark. Standing beside him, she reached for his water glass. Smoothly, she tipped the glass over his head, splashing him with the full contents. A chorus of protest erupted around her but she could only see Clark's horrified expression. Placing the cup down, she used the same hand to gently comb Clark's hair back. Once Clark's hair was slicked straight back, she stepped to the side and said, "Raymond, who else's son could this be?"

Pulling out his chair again, Raymond collapsed onto it. Staring across the table at Clark, he said, "Could you be?"

Wide-eyed, Clark swallowed hard before asking, "Could I be who?"

"Kal-El?"


	23. Introduction To The Past

Introduction To The Past

…I saw you this morning,

You were staring back at me,

From an ancient photograph,

Stuck between some letters and some keys.

"Almost Home" performed by Mary Chapin Carpenter

August 30, 2003

HWY 90

(Heading into Smallville)

In a two-car caravan, they headed down the highway. Following the Coles closely, Lex concentrated at keeping up with Raymond's car. It distracted him from the group surrounding him. With the top up and an incredibly quiet engine, the cabin of his BMW convertible was silent like a tomb. Riding shotgun, Clark sat motionless. Behind him, Jonathan gripped his knees and tried his best to control his breathing. His red face announced his rage and his wild eyes bore down at the back of Lex's head. Seated next to her husband, Martha's lip trembled. Rubbing her hands over her arms, she couldn't banish the cold shivers running across her skin on this warm, summer night.

Turned toward the passenger side window, Clark stared into the darkness. He remembered how Raymond stared at him strangely after saying, "Kal-El?" He recognized the look in Raymond's eyes. It was the same look Clark wore when he engaged his microscopic vision. At the time, he almost felt Raymond examining his cell structure. Raymond must have seen what he was looking for because his jaw fell open and he leaned back heavily in his chair. Shaking his head, Clark tried to banish the memories. Squeezing his hand into a fist, Clark chewed on his bottom lip and stared even harder at the darkness.

Finally, they pulled up to the Cole's house. A simple home of English design, it towered ominously as they came to a stop at the curb. The moment the house came into view, Clark tensed. The car still moving, he jumped once they pulled up to the curb. Quick to follow his son, Jonathan pushed the front seat forward. By the time he stepped from the car, it was at a complete stop. Turning the engine off, Lex pulled the keys from the ignition and rested his arms of the steering wheel. He touched his head to his arms before realizing he wasn't alone.

Peering over his right shoulder, he saw Martha sitting quietly. Instantly, he opened the door and stepped out. Pulling the seat forward, he reached a hand out. Accepting Lex's gesture, Martha pulled herself from the car. Without a word, Lex put the seat back and closed the door. After he triggered the alarm, he looked to his right and found Martha still waiting for him.

Standing outside the car, they stood face to face. Finally, Martha licked her lips and asked, "Why, Lex? Why did you do it?"

Reaching for her hands, Lex felt tears sting at his eyes. As she placed her hands in his, he replied in a voice thick with emotion, "For Clark."

Nodding, Martha pulled her hands away. Turning together, they made their way up the Cole's front walk. At the door, they met up with Jonathan, Clark and the Coles again. As Raymond opened the door, Sarah placed her hand on Clark's elbow and led him into the house. Followed, first by her children, then by the Kents and finally by Lex and Raymond, Sarah addressed Clark. "There is so much I want to tell you Kal-El. I've saved some things over the years. I never thought I'd ever need them, but they reminded me of the dearly departed and I found those memories valuable."

At a wall covered in family pictures, Raymond stopped Sarah. They looked at each other for several seconds. Raymond glanced at the Kents. Sarah shrugged. He looked directly at Lex. Impatiently, Sarah sighed loudly. Nodding, Raymond reached for one of the light fixtures. Sarah did the same. With a quick turn in opposite directions, a motor sounded. Slowly, a large section of the wall fell back, only to slide to the right. Behind it, a chamber emerged. With smooth metal walls, the round room glowed. An eerie light emanated from the center of the room where an array of crystals and glass tubes sat idle. Still holding onto Clark, Sarah walked over to the crystals and pulled one out. Carefully, she slid it into one of the glass tubes.

Immediately, a panel opened on a far wall. Tugging at Clark, Sarah led him over to the panel. Reaching into the panel, Sarah sifted through some items before she pulled out a bolt of blue material. Letting go of Clark, she shook the fabric out of its folds. Watching intently, Clark followed the fabric's hypnotic sway, staring at the intricate patch sewn into its center. Pointing at what looked like a large S framed in an inverted pentagram, Sarah said, "This is your family crest, Kal-El. This is the symbol of the house of El."

Handing it to him, Sarah's smile faltered when Clark didn't reach for it. Gently, she mused, "I'm sorry, Kal-El. This must all be very hard for you."

When he continued to shift his eyes from the crest to her face, Sarah patted his face and asked, "Kal-El?"

"Stop calling me that. My name is Clark."

Stepping forward, Raymond countered, "No, that is the name the Kents gave you. Your real name, your Kryptonian name, is Kal-El."

Jerking his head toward Raymond, Clark said, "My what? Kryptonian?"

With soft touches, he felt Sarah pat his back. Turning back to her, he watched as she asked, "Do you remember anything of your parents?"

Shaking his head, Clark took the blue fabric when she placed it in his hands. Quickly, she turned back to the panel and pulled out an emerald crystal. Walking back to the crystal display, Sarah placed the emerald crystal in one of the tubes. Instantly, a hologram appeared above the crystals. It played like a home movie, showing a much younger Sarah sitting beside a beautiful redhead. In the woman's arms was a writhing toddler. Both women smiled at the child as he struggled in the redhead's arms.

"The red-haired woman is your mother, Kal-Clark. Her name was Lara."

In the recording, Lara played with her child. Swinging him, cradling him, her voice could be heard, humming a light tune. The child in her arms played with her hair, twirling it again and again around his finger.

"Oh my God," cried Martha as she clutched at her own red hair.

The hologram continued. Two men appeared. One was obviously a much younger Raymond Cole. The other bore an uncanny resemblance to Clark. Dressed in ceremonial robes, their noble crests stretched across their chests, the two men smiled widely at the sight of Sarah, Lara and the baby.

"It's eerie how much you look like your Father."

"What was his name?"

"Jor-El."

Then, the footage centered on Jor-El. Squatting down, he spread his arms, causing the shimmering material attached to the elbows and wrists of his outfit to fan out around him. Happily, Jor-El motioned toward himself and shouted, "Ka-rho-ta, Kal-El! Ka-rho-ta."

Letting go of Kal-El, Lara clapped as Kal-El toddled over to Jor-El. Falling into ready hands, Kal-El squirmed as Jor-El lifted him into a tight embrace. Just as Kal-El struggled, a very sober expression filled Jor-El's eyes. His smile faltered as he said, "Kal-El, rikal kor nek. Demaq, syek kor nekit."

Suddenly, Raymond gasped. Then, the hologram faded. Unconsciously, Clark reached out to the fading images. Coming back to himself, he balled his hand into a fist and pressed it against his thigh. Looking at the display and found Raymond holding the emerald crystal. Slowly, Raymond looked up at Clark and explained, "I haven't watched this recording in a very long time."

Turning to Sarah, he placed the crystal in her steady hands. Looking her in the eyes, he sighed, "He told us, Sarah. Right then, he told us."

Her eyes watering, Sarah nodded as she turned away. She placed the crystal in the panel as Raymond turned to Clark and apologized, "I'm so sorry that we didn't come for you sooner. He planned this. He must have and we should have known. I should have known that he would find a way around that insane oath."

Raymond could see the confusion in Clark's eyes and rushed to explain, "Kal-El, your father was a great scientist, an astronomer who realized that our sun was about to explode. He went to the governing council with his findings, but the council argued against his research. They claimed the sun was fine and the many tremors that filled those last days were the result of tectonic shift. The truth was that they were afraid. Our race was reclusive by nature. We explored space from a distance and rarely left our planet."

"Jor-El was not content to let the council's ruling stand. He couldn't stand idly by and let others die, no matter how much it cost him. Against the council's edict, he spread word of his research. As a result, many of us were able to plan for the end and escape Krypton. Unfortunately, the council arrested your Father soon after he released his findings. They accused him of treason and placed him on trial, but the House of El was powerful and respected. Jor-El, in particular, was greatly esteemed. The council soon found themselves with a potential riot on their hands. As such, the council agreed to release him so long as he swore an oath that neither he, nor his wife, would leave Krypton. He pledged his oath and went home. He told me that he knew he was being watched. He had to be very careful."

Placing a hand on Clark's shoulder, Raymond said, "On the recording, he said, 'Kal-El, you are a strong boy. Someday, you will be a strong man.' Back then, I didn't understand the significance of his words. I hoped he would find a way around the oath, but that hope died the day Krypton exploded. Now, with you standing here before me, I realize he managed to escape in some form."

Another hand on his arm caught Clark's attention. Looking down, he saw Sarah. She opened a small black box. Pulling out a silverish ring, she lifted Clark's hand and placed the thin band on his palm.

Carefully, Clark inspected the ring. He felt the weight of it and examined the inscription – a series of characters like the one on his ship. Slowly, he slid the ring up his left hand ring finger. Once the ring reached his knuckle, the inscription flashed a startling blue light and then disappeared. Pulling the ring off, Clark stared in awe as the inscription reappeared the second it left his finger.

"It was commissioned for you by your parents. It will only do this for you," Raymond explained.

Quietly, Raymond watched Clark put on the ring again. Glancing at Sarah, Raymond followed her eyes to their children and Laura. Unconsciously, they nodded in unison as they closed the panel and returned the crystal display to its original state. Shooing everyone out of the chamber, they used the light fixtures to once again hide the room away.

Still staring at the ring on his finger, Clark mumbled, "For me."

Clutching his hand, Sarah offered, "Yes, Clark. Do you want to stay a little longer? I have other recordings that I'd like to show you. There are other things you should know."

Forcing his gaze away from the ring, Clark looked at Sarah and said, "Thank you for the ring, but I should go now."

Bowing her head, Sarah replied, "I understand."

Quietly, Clark shuffled about until he faced the people behind him. He glanced at Marcus, Laura and Sam. They returned his stare with a mixture of confusion, fear and awe. He looked at his parents and saw the tears running down his Mother's face. Quickly, he looked away. Then, his eyes met Lex's. Locked in place, he looked nowhere else as he crossed the room. Once he reached Lex's side, Clark was relieved when Lex wrapped his arm around his waist and led him out the door.

Outside, Clark took Lex by the hand. Turning to his parents, he said, "Mom. Dad. I can't go home right now. I need to go with Lex."

Quickly, Jonathan replied, "Now, wait one damn minute here."

Softly, Martha spoke, "Clark, I'd rather you came home with us."

Holding Lex tighter, Clark growled, "Can't you see this is too much, right now?"

Looking at his parents, Clark managed to speak through clenched teeth, "I can't handle everything, not everything all at once."

"Martha, I'll take care of him," whispered Lex.

"The hell you will!" shouted Jonathan.

Quickly, Lex stepped up to Jonathan. Looking him straight in the eye, Lex replied in a low, menacing voice. "This isn't about you and me. It's about Clark."

Shaking his head, Clark let go of Lex's hand. Stumbling, he backed away from everyone as he said, "Can't you two fight some other time. Just not now. I can't take it, right now."

Staring at Jonathan, Martha saw rage still burning hot in his eyes. Looking at Lex, she saw remorse and regret filling in the worry lines forming around his eyes. Glancing at Clark, Martha saw him retreating. She wanted so badly to hold him, but she knew that it would only make things worse. Desperately, she wanted to take him home, to her home. She wanted to assert her place in his life, but she realized that taking Clark home now would only be for her own benefit. Her decision made, Martha sighed, "Okay."

Reaching out, she patted Clark's arm and repeated, "Okay."

In the background, Jonathan was beside himself with shock. Martha didn't care. Her only concern was the panic and despair she saw bubbling up in Clark's eyes. Feeling his arms surround her, she bit back her tears as he whispered, "Thanks, Mom."

Gently, Lex patted Clark on the back. After Clark let go of his Mom, Lex said, "Clark, go to my car. I'll be there shortly."

Once Clark was safely in the car, Lex turned to Martha and promised, "I'll make sure he calls you in the morning, Martha."

Nodding, Martha sniffled as she whispered, "Thank you, Lex. Please take care of him."

His eyes softening, Lex reached and took Martha's hand in his. "Martha, Clark will be fine. You'll see. Now, I better go. He's waiting."

Nodding again, Martha whispered a rushed goodbye as she watched them drive away.

Several blocks of silence later, Lex glanced at Clark. Staring out at the darkness, Clark's face showed all his helplessness. Wanting to break the silence, Lex ordered, "Clark, talk to me."

"About what?"

"About what? Are you kidding?" Looking at Clark's face, Lex said, "You can't stop seeing that hologram, can you?"

Squeezing his eyes shut, Clark begged, "Lex please, not now."

Ignoring Clark's pleas, Lex observed, "They seemed like nice people. Your parents. They seemed like really good people."

Slowly, Clark's eyes welled up as he continued to listen to Lex ramble.

"You know what I was thinking there at the end? I was thinking that 'Ka Row Ta' must mean 'Come here' or something like that. What do you think?"

That was it. Leaning forward, Clark dug his fingers into his hair and broke down. Violently, he gasped for air. Like rivers, tears flowed down his cheeks as his shoulders hitched.

"Shit! Hold on, Clark."

Pulling the car over, Lex left the key in the ignition as he turned in his seat. Grabbing Clark, he pulled him over until he could wrap both of his arms around Clark's shaking shoulders. As Clark pressed his face into the nape of his neck, he held tighter still.

After a couple minutes, Clark's sobs slowed. Soon after that, he pulled away, wiping at his eyes. Bringing his gaze to meet Lex's concerned eyes, Clark explained, "Those were my parents, Lex. Those were my parents and they loved me. All this time. I didn't know. I've wondered so many times, but I didn't know."

"When I was little, I didn't know I was an alien. I knew I was different, but my parents never talked about it. One day, I asked them where I came from. All they told me was that they found me by the side of the road. For a long time, I wondered why anyone would abandon a child like that. Why would they leave a little boy alone like that? I figured that they were heartless people and I was better off without them. Sometimes, I even hoped they were dead, but mostly, I thought that they must have thought I was a freak and just wanted to be rid of me."

"Lex, I was wrong."

"My parents loved me. They loved me so much that they saved me. They must have been heartbroken. It must have killed them to send me away like that, not knowing if I'd be okay."

Smiling weakly, Lex rubbed a tear off Clark's cheek. "You're very lucky, Clark."

"What?"

"You got two sets of loving parents in this life, Clark. Some people don't even get the one."

In response, Clark nodded. Then, his head shot up. Wide-eyed, he groaned, "My Mom. My Dad. I was horrible to them. What am I going to do?"

"I'm sure your Mother understands." _'Now, your Father's another story all together.'_ Placing both hands on Clark's cheeks, Lex said, "Just make sure you call and apologize in the morning."

"Yeah, I will, but first, I want to go to bed."

Quickly, Lex turned in his seat. Pulling the car back onto the road, Lex sighed, "One bed – Coming up."

-{()}-

Several Bends Of The Road Later

"I want one of the guest bedrooms made up for me. I want it available in ten minutes," ordered Lex into the telephone. On the other end, his head maid replied timidly, "As you wish, Mr. Luthor."

At that moment, the bathroom door opened. Tugging at a pair of slightly too short sleeves, Clark plodded into Lex's bedroom. As he reached the bed, Clark stopped fidgeting. As their eyes met, Lex read his intentions clearly. Walking over to him, Lex gave one kiss before he pointed at the bed and said, "I hope you sleep well, Clark. I'll be right down the hall if you need me. The staff has been directed to bring you what ever you request. Just pick up the phone and dial seven. Okay?"

Startled, Clark nodded. Without resistance, he allowed Lex to direct him. Sliding under the covers, Clark kissed Lex once more. As Lex turned to leave, Clark grasped his wrist and stated, "Stay."

Letting Clark hold onto his wrist, Lex turned and met his gaze. "I don't think that's such a good idea."

"Please stay."

"I would love to, Clark. God knows I want to, but…"

"Lex, for as long as I can remember I've been alone. Even with my parents around. I've been isolated and different and strange. But when I'm with you, I don't feel like any of those things. I don't feel alone when I'm with you. Lex please, I just don't think I should be alone right now."

Leaning down, Lex kissed Clark softly. _'I love you so much,_' Lex thought. As he pulled away, Lex pulled the sheets up. _'I hope I don't live to regret this." _Sliding under them, he pulled Clark into a tight embrace. Resting back on the pillows, Lex closed his eyes as he felt Clark's arms wrap around his hips.


	24. Blood Or Water

Blood Or Water

It's not about races,

Just places,

Faces,

Where your blood comes from is where your space is.

"Black or White" performed by Michael Jackson (Rap performed by L.T.B.)

August 31, 2003

Luthor Castle

Breathing in deeply, Clark smiled. The smell of piping-hot pancakes and warm syrup invaded his dreams. Stretching his arms over his head, he felt his stomach growl. Sliding his hand down to rub his rumbling abdomen, he sighed, "Something smells good."

Across the room, Lex laughed. Uncovering plates, Lex said, "I knew food would wake you up when everything else failed."

"What time is it? Wait? Everything else?"

"It's almost nine-thirty in the morning." Setting the plate lids down, Lex walked over and sat down beside Clark. Softly he patted Clark on the leg and answered, "As for everything else, let's just say that you must have been very tired last night or at least, that's what I keep telling myself."

At seeing Clark wince, Lex laughed. Leaning over, he kissed Clark slowly. Pulling away, he smiled at the sight of Clark's open mouth and dull eyes. Patting Clark on the thigh again, Lex announced, "Time to get up! Breakfast is getting cold and if it gets cold, then I have to call my cook and order her to make more."

Scrambling out of the bed behind Lex, Clark corrected, "You mean reheat, right?"

"No, reheating food is a bane of existence. It's a culinary sin."

"Okay."

Several mouthfuls later, a knock sounded on the bedroom door. Timid and reluctant, the knock continued until Lex gathered up his napkin and threw it on the table, "Enter!"

Staring down his butler, Lex warned, "This better be good."

Clearing his voice, the butler extended a phone toward Lex as he explained, "Mr. Luthor, Miss Lang has been calling repeatedly this morning. She is adamant that she must speak to you immediately regarding a business matter."

Rolling his eyes, Lex snatched the phone away from his butler. Turning away, Lex dismissed his servant with a casual wave of his hand. Taking a deep breath, he looked directly at Clark as he said, "Lana, what is this all about?"

"I…God, Lex, I need to leave. I have reservations and I can't miss them. He's asking for me and I can't say no. Please understand."

Staring curiously at the phone, Lex observed, "She makes no sense."

Handing the phone to Clark, Lex asked, "Do you think you could figure this out?"

Taking the phone, Clark asked, "Lana? Lana, calm down. Tell me what's going on."

Suddenly, a high-pitched cry exploded over the phone line. Pulling away from the phone, Clark cringed painfully before bringing the phone once again up to his ear. "Clark, it's Whitney. He's been wounded. Really bad. An officer came to Whitney's Mom's house and told her that a bomb went off next to his patrol. He was the only one to survive. They airlifted him to Germany. He's coming home. He arrives in La Jeune next week. He's asking for me. Clark. He's asking for me. So I'm leaving on a flight for North Carolina. I don't know when I'll be back. I just needed to let Lex know that he needs to find management for the Talon."

A bit stunned, Clark covered the receiver with his hand as he told Lex. "Whitney was injured. She's flying out to meet him today. She needs you to take care of the Talon."

"Holy Fuck." Quickly, Lex took back the phone. "Lana? Lana, don't worry about a thing. Don't even think about the Talon. If I have to, I'll manage it myself, just do what you need to do."

Across from Lex, Clark could hear Lana's frantic thank yous. Quietly, he waited as the phone went dead. Without a word, Lex turned off the phone and placed it on the table. Still gripping the plastic, he stared at the tablecloth. After a lengthy pause, he looked up and handed the phone to Clark. "Here. Call your Mother and tell her you're coming home."

-{()}-

A Good Hour Later

Kent Farm

As they drove up the driveway, Clark tensed. Only Lex's hand on his thigh kept him from jumping from the vehicle and running for the hills. The car came to a stop in front of the house. His Mother stood a few feet away, waiting patiently. He couldn't take his eyes off her as he exited the vehicle. Shuffling his feet a bit, Clark walked up to her. Face to face, they stood in silence.

Finally, Martha broke the hush with a message, "Lana's been calling all morning. She was looking for Lex."

"Yeah, I spoke to her. Whitney was wounded. She's going to meet him."

Shaking her head, Martha closed her eyes. She felt tears sting her eyes as she reached out and grabbed a hold of Clark. Pulling him close, she hugged him with every bit of strength she possessed. Reaching up, she stroked the back of his neck as she whispered, "Oh my God."

As tightly as he dared, Clark held unto his Mom. Reluctantly, he pulled away from her and turned to Lex and asked, "Are you coming?"

Revving his engine, Lex replied, "No. I have a coffee shop to manage. I'll see you later, Clark. Mrs. Kent."

Together, Clark and Martha nodded. With an arm wrapped around the other's waist, they watched Lex drive away. After a moment, they turned in unison and went up the stairs.

Inside the kitchen, an eerie silence once again drifted between them. As Clark let go of Martha, she began to wring her hands. Glancing about the kitchen, Martha's eyes centered on the half-full coffee pot. Quickly, she took out two mugs. As she filled each cup, Clark sat at the table. They both smiled as she placed the mug down in front of him. Slowly sitting down as well, Martha took a sip from her coffee.

"Mom?"

"Clark?"

Suddenly shy, they babbled.

"Please you first."

"No, you."

"Please, I insist."

"You asked me first."

"Okay," replied Clark as he clasped his mug with both hands. "I'm sorry."

"Oh Clark, you don't have anything to be sorry about."

"Yes, I do. I shouldn't have talked to you and Dad like I did last night."

Reaching across the table, Martha squeezed Clark's hand as she said, "I understand. Last night was difficult for all of us."

Retracting her hand, Martha cradled her mug with both hands. "Watching you play with your birth-Mother's hair. That was hard. Did I ever tell you that the day we found you that you did that to me?"

"No, you didn't."

"You did. It's what made your Father decide we should keep you. We debated about whether to keep you or take you to an orphanage. Your Father thought we should take you to an orphanage. He was in the middle of a grand argument, trying very hard to be stubborn. You know how he can be. Well, I was holding you when suddenly you just reached up and twirled my hair around your finger. That was the first time I ever saw defeat in your Father's eyes."

"The first year, you did that a lot. As you grew older, you stopped, but every once in while, I see you look at my hair and I remember that little boy – The one that ran into my arms. My angel sent from heaven."

In a blink of an eye, Clark knelt beside his Mother. Taking her hands, Clark whispered, "It was nice. It was nice to see faces that look like mine and to know that I'm not strange. It was nice. I know now that there are others like me, with my powers, but you're my Mom and you always will be."

Tears streaming down her face, Martha wrapped her arms around Clark. Holding him tightly as she stroked his hair, Martha sighed, "You are my gift from God. You're my son and I love you. Never forget that."

"I won't, Mom."

*KNOCK*

*KNOCK*

"Who's that?"

"Marcus Cole."

Wiping away her tears, Martha stood. After patting her face with a dry towel, she headed for the front door. Opening the door, she found Marcus. His hands stuffed in his jean pockets, he seemed to look through her, searching for something. Turning his head in the direction of the kitchen, he said, "I need to speak to Clark."

"It's nice to see you too, Marcus," said Martha as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Lowering his eyes, Marcus sighed. Looking Martha in the eyes, Marcus explained, "I'm just a little rushed for time. My Father gave me very explicit orders."

"What orders?"

Looking past Martha, Marcus met Clark's gaze and said, "My Father wanted me to bring you back to our house. He said he wants to speak with you."

"Maybe, I should come along," suggested Martha.

Shaking his head, Marcus replied, "No humans."

Stepping forward, Clark placed a hand on his Mother's shoulder. Gently, he pushed her behind him as he drew closer to Marcus. "I'll go with you. I want to talk to your parents some more anyway, but the next time you come here Marcus, you better treat my Mother with respect. Do you understand?"

At the word "Mother," Marcus tensed. In response to Clark's question, Marcus shrugged and replied, "So be it."

Turning around, Clark whispered, "Mom, I need to go. Is it okay?"

"Yes, but don't forget your curfew."

"I won't."

Looking at the rustling cornfields in the distance, Martha could swear she heard "Bye, Mom" wafting on the wind. Leaning against the doorjamb, she watched the dust settle as she whispered, "Bye, Clark."

-{()}-

Seconds Later

Cole Residence

"Kal-El, I'm glad you came," said Raymond.

Opening the door, Raymond waited as Clark entered the house before leaving the door behind for Marcus to close. Leading Clark into the living room, Raymond explained, "I was eager to see you Kal-El because you left something behind last night. I wanted to make sure you got it back."

Into his office, Raymond disappeared. Moments later, he reappeared with the bolt of fabric from the night before. Gingerly, Clark took the crest by both hands.

"Did you not want it?"

Shaking his head, Clark held the material tighter as he replied, "Yes, I wanted it. I'm sorry I didn't even realize I left it. Last night is a bit of a blur."

"Well, I will try and clarify things for you."

"Thank you. There's so much I want to know. I'm not even sure where to begin."

Placing a hand on Clark's shoulder, Raymond led him to the secret chamber. "Then let me lead, Kal-El."

"My name is Clark, Mr. Cole."

"We are all Kryptonians here, Kal-El. There's no need for us to hide behind our Human masks. In fact, I insist you call me by my real name - Ra-Cul."

Drawn into Raymond's kind expression, Clark repeated, "Ra-Cul?"

"Correct." Motioning to Marcus, Raymond said, "Marcus' real name is Mar-Cul. Mant, Ka-tor-ta."

"What did you say?"

Regarding Clark sadly, Raymond explained, "That was but a sample of Kryptonian – Your mother tongue. I will teach you more."

As Raymond and Marcus opened the secret room, Clark whispered, "I'd like that."

-{()}-

September 8, 2003

Cole Residence

Standing up straight, Clark gasped. Crouching again, he squinted a bit as he examined the dirt in the Cole's backyard. His mouth a little slack, he sighed, "I had no idea that my vision could be used to look at microscopic particles."

Looking up, Clark fell back on the dirt. Laying flat, he choked on his words, "Not to mention the vastness of space."

Standing beside him, Sarah and Raymond watched as Clark rolled his head back and forth. Looking up, they saw the comets, stars and worlds that stretched out before them, but they could not guess what in particular filled the boy at their feet with such awe. Chuckling, Raymond replied, "You are Kryptonian, Kal-El. There is nothing out of your reach, remember that."

Suddenly, Clark closed his eyes. Slowly, he sat up. Looking up, he peered at Sarah and Raymond as he stood. Once on his feet, he asked, "Zara, Ra-Cul, why didn't you scan my cell structure when you first met me?"

Placing a hand on his arm, Sarah answered, "We didn't think to look."

Raymond concurred, "In the early years, we did scan everyone we met on the off chance that we might find more survivors, but we soon tired of it. It took effort and was always fruitless. We resigned ourselves to the fact that only a few of us survived and simply stopped looking."

The hand on Clark's arm rubbed him soothingly as Sarah explained further, "Kal-El, when you aren't looking for something, it can stand beside you and you would never know that it was ever there."

"You're right, Zara. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to insult you. I was just curious."

Wiping dirt off his hands, Clark said, "Thanks for the lesson. Really thanks for everything, but I need to get going. I promised Lex I'd meet him at the Talon in a few minutes."

A firm, feminine hand on Raymond's arm quieted his tongue. Cordially, the Coles said goodbye to Clark and watched him leave. Once he was gone, they turned to each other. Leaning toward each other, they opened the mental link between them.

'_I don't like him seeing that Human. He is a Kryptonian and belongs with a Kryptonian.'_

_ 'My husband, think of what you are saying and all who you might hurt.'_

_ 'I know. There is a decision to be made, Zara. As the adults, it is our duty and our right to make it.'_

_ 'I know, but I would prefer to not hurt Mar-Cul in such a way.'_

_ 'Nor would I.'_

Taking Raymond by the hand, Sarah pressed her forehead against his right temple. Instantly, a brilliant flash of electricity shot through their bodies. Pulling away, she arched an eyebrow and said, "Mar-Cul and Lara are at the library and Sama is campaigning for Councilmen Sawyer for the next few hours."

Smiling wickedly, Raymond did not resist as Sarah led him into the house.

-{()}-

September 17, 2003

Smallville High

Running down the front entrance steps, Clark saw Lex's car shining silver in the distance. Reaching the driver side door, Clark knocked on the frame to get Lex to lower his window. In reaction to Lex's smiling face, he said, "Hey Lex, I know we had plans, but the Coles found some more recordings. I'm really anxious to see them. Do you mind if we reschedule?"

"I thought you saw all of their home movies, already."

"So did I, but Marcus told me today that they found an archive video of my birth Father during the time he sat on the Great Council."

Jutting his chin out a bit, Lex observed, "Isn't that convenient – I mean fortuitous."

Leaning closer to Lex, Clark whispered, "Yeah. Apparently, it involves the trial of some guy named General Zod and a couple of his followers. I'm really sorry, Lex. I know we haven't spent much time together these past few weeks, but…"

"Say no more. Go. Have fun. Between the Talon and the Coles, we've had a busy week, I'm sure you'll make it up to me later."

"Thanks, Lex." Stepping back, Clark winked. Flashing a tooth-filled smile, he watched as Lex drove away before heading for the Cole's house.

-{()}-

September 26, 2003

Kent Farm

"Hey Dad, wait up!" yelled Clark as he ran up the fifth row of the Kent's northern field.

Smiling, Jonathan looked up from the corn ear he was inspecting. Pulling the husk back over the ear, he half-chuckled, "Hey sport! Where's the fire?"

"No fire." The smile on his face slipping away, Clark said, "Dad, I wanted to ask you for a favor."

"What favor would that be?"

"The Coles told me that there's going to be a meeting of Kryptonians in Dallas this weekend. It's mostly a business conference, but he's told them about me and they would like to meet me."

Noticing the reluctance in his Father's eyes, Clark quickly continued, "It'll only be for the weekend. I'll be back in plenty of time for school on Monday."

"When would you be leaving for this… conference?"

"In a couple hours."

"How long have you known about this?"

"They just told me."

Shaking his head, Jonathan sighed loudly. Passing Clark, he answered, "No, Clark. I'm sorry but no."

"What? But why?"

Stomping through the mud, Jonathan didn't stop until he exited the row. Standing at the edge of the field, he looked at Clark and explained, "Frankly Clark, I don't know these Coles very well. However, the fact they wouldn't give some notice to us for a trip like this tells me something about them and it's not something I like."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"A parent expects some consideration from another parent. The idea is that another parent would know how they'd want to be treated."

"This is a very important Kryptonian event, Dad. I need to be there."

"This isn't some Kryptonian or Human misunderstanding, son."

"Yes, it is."

"No, it isn't. It's about courtesy and respect." Gritting his teeth, Jonathan countered, "The Coles should have given your Mother and me more notice. End of discussion."

Taking a few steps back, Clark agreed, "You're right. This discussion is over. I'm going and don't try to stop me."

Outraged, Jonathan stepped forward to grab Clark's arm, but found he clutched only air.

-{()}-

A Minute Or So Later

Cole Residence

The steaming cup of coffee felt warm in his hands. Sipping from it slowly, Clark stared at the ground. Vaguely, he registered the dipping of the sofa cushions as Raymond sat next to him. In a haze, he heard Raymond heave a heavy sigh. "Tell me what happened, Kal-El."

Running his right hand through his hair, Clark explained, "I told him about the trip. He freaked out. Said you didn't respect him or something. It's just the same old thing with him. First, it was Lex. Now, it's you. It feels like he's jealous or something. I just don't understand why he's like this all the time."

Patting Clark on the back, Raymond sighed again. Leaning back against the sofa, he folded his hands over his stomach and said, "It's quite simple really. They're an inferior race, Kal-El. You'll realize the more you learn of Krypton just how backwards and unsophisticated this world is. You come from people who generations ago banished war, sickness and hardship from their shores. In the years prior to its destruction, there was virtually no crime on Krypton. We'd reached pinnacles of science, art and philosophy. Now, look around you. The Humans don't even see themselves as one race. They're ruled by their emotions and they use their rage as an excuse to kill and abuse one another. Deep inside of you, you know that things don't have to be this way. You know that their petty squabbles are just that – petty.

Juggling his mug from hand to hand, Clark whispered, "I don't know."

Pulling at Clark's shoulder, he forced Clark to look at him. "Kal-El, listen to me. There will come a day when you will tire of their constant questions, their immature ways. There will come a day when you will seek solace in the arms of your own people and never want to leave. When that day comes, you'll find real peace and leave the Earth behind.

"The Earth is my home."

"No, it is not!"

Loudly, angry bangs sounded from the front door. Jumping up, Raymond and Clark rushed to answer the pounding. Opening the door, Raymond found Jonathan standing on his front steps. Standing between Father and son, he said, "Mr. Kent."

Nodding once, Jonathan looked past Raymond at Clark. "Mr. Cole. Clark, I need you to come outside."

"He doesn't wish to speak to you."

Narrowing his eyes, Jonathan looked Raymond directly in the eyes. "Listen, I wasn't talking to you. I'm trying to get through to my son."

"This is my house. Therefore, I get to say who gets through or not."

"Well, he's my son and I say he's coming home with me. Clark, let's go. Now, mister."

From behind him, Raymond felt Clark move toward the door. Turning his attention back to Jonathan, he replied in hushed tones, "He is Kryptonian and I will not stand for him to be ordered about by some Human."

"What did you just say?"

Quickly, Clark stepped between them. "Just stop. Both of you."

Pushing his Father away from the front door, Clark looked back at Raymond. Seeing Raymond move forward, Clark observed, "Who's being petty now?"

"Clark, I…"

Walking away with Jonathan, Clark shouted back, "Forget about it."

-{()}-

October 18, 2003

Talon Cafe

Intently, he watched them sip their coffee. Though he appeared casual, he was quite intense in the manner in which he spied upon them. From across a social grouping of sofas and chairs, he wondered how he never guessed that they were different before. Now, he noticed everything. He noticed how Sam's quick reflexes helped her to narrowly avoid dropping her mug. He realized now that the tension ever present in Marcus wasn't entirely from his inability to cope with public gatherings. Mentally kicking himself for not noticing the obscure that was now so very obvious, Lex sank further into the sofa cushions.

Pulled from his inner analysis, Lex listened as Clark talked on the phone. "I'm sorry to hear that, Chloe. Tell Justin I hope he feels better. Yeah. I'll see you at school."

"Chloe not coming?" asked Laura.

Nodding, Clark replied, "Yeah. I guess Justin's feeling a little under the weather again."

From his perch beside Laura, Marcus mumbled, "Such fragile creatures."

The sharp elbow in the ribs he received from Laura made him sit up straighter. Looking at her, he winced from the obvious anger in her eyes. Looking around the crowded coffeehouse, she commented, "It's too busy in here. Why don't we go somewhere else? Like Chandler's Field."

Sitting forward, Lex replied, "Actually, Clark and I had a contingency plan in place just in case Chloe and Justin flaked like the last couple times."

Quickly, Laura apologized, "I'm sorry. We crashed your date, didn't we? We'll be going. Marcus? Sam? Let's go okay?"

"Laura wait." Handing Lex his phone back, Clark looked at him with pleading eyes. "We can watch movies anytime, Lex."

Shifting his gaze from Clark to Laura, Lex finally replied, "Sure. Why not?"

Minutes later, Clark looked out the car window at the darkness. "I can't wait 'til we get to the field."

Trying to concentrate on the road, Lex asked, "Really? I'd think Chandler's Field would be the last place you'd want to be."

"Because of Chloe?"

Shrugging a nod, Lex replied, "Well, yeah. I remember the first Fourth of July following her kidnapping. Do you remember how she wouldn't even touch the dirt field?"

Stuttering a bit, Clark remembered his cover and said, "I can still remember how she looked in that grave."

Glancing at Clark, Lex asked, "I just realized that you never did tell me how you saved her. Is that how Justin found out about your powers?"

Noting the tension spreading throughout Clark's body, Lex inquired, "You're not holding out on me, are you?"

Holding Lex's hand tighter, Clark answered, "No. It's just that at first you were more interested in my ship."

Pulling the car over to the side of the road, Lex turned off the engine. Turning in his seat, he ticked off on his fingers. "Okay, I know you're an alien, you shoot infra-red lasers from your eyes and can run really fast. What don't I know?"

Rubbing the back of his neck, Clark barely met Lex's intense gaze. Facing the windshield, Clark threw a sideways glance at Lex as he revealed, "I'm really strong. I'm invulnerable to just about everything. I have heightened senses. I can see through things. I can also see things up close that are very far away or very small."

"Is that it?"

"Yeah, those are all the powers…so far."

"So far?"

"I seem to gain new powers all the time. Like that night I almost burned Grace with my laser-vision. That was the first time that happened. It seemed to be triggered by my intense anger toward the woman. I was always strong and hard to hurt; the speed came when I was about fourteen. The rest started coming every few months or so once I turned fifteen."

"Interesting." Leaning against his seat back, Lex ran his eyes over Clark. Reaching up, he turned the key in the ignition. The engine roared to life. A moment later, they were back on the road. Letting go of the gearshift, Lex gripped Clark's thigh possessively and said, "You're just full of surprises."

Shortly thereafter, they arrived at the field. As expected, Laura, Marcus and Sam were already there. As they left the vehicle behind, Lex observed them. As he crossed the grassy field, he watched Marcus grab Sam's Gameboy and hold it out of her reach. He heard Sam repeatedly demand, "Trekal, Mar-Cul. Trekal!"

With one hand on Sam's shoulder, Marcus easily kept her from jumping for her game. Waving it back and forth, he taunted her, "Ka-drey. Ka-drey."

Suddenly, Marcus felt someone snatch the game from his hand. Spinning around, he found Laura. Her hands on her hips, she scolded him, "Mar-Cul, kor nek."

Looking at Sam, she extended the Gameboy toward her and said, "Sama. Ta, Sama"

Eagerly, Sam took the game from Laura while sticking her tongue out at Marcus. Inspecting the game for damage, Sam smiled at Laura and said, "Kor Maq, Lara."

Quickly, Lex picked up on the new names – Mar-Cul for Marcus, Lara for Laura and Sama for Sam. Listening to the alien language, Lex was trying to decipher syntax and exact meaning when something happened that rocked his world – he heard the language in Clark's voice.

"Kinn-Tel," stated Clark as he waved from beside Lex.

Marcus raised his hand first and answered, "Kal-El, Ka-rho-ta."

Instantly, Sam was beside Clark, holding onto his arm. "Finally, you're here. Now, Laura and I will have someone to protect us from that big bully over there."

Growling playfully, Marcus warned, "Sama, Zyr kommal."

"I'm not exaggerating." Looking at Clark and Lex, she asked, "Did you two see what he did to me?"

"Yes, I did," replied Lex.

"Isn't it just horrible?" posed Sam.

Not so playful anymore, Marcus barked, "Sama!"

"I'd say if he didn't that he would be neglecting his duties as an older brother," answered Lex.

Casually flipping her hair over her shoulder, Sam said, "You men, always sticking together."

Turning her Gameboy back on, she slowly walked away. Her place was immediately taken by Marcus who propped himself on Clark's shoulder and asked, "Jastal. Tro Lara vilke Ko nek."

Walking up to Marcus, Laura slapped him lightly on the arm before laughing. "I only called you a child because you were acting like one, Marcus. Don't you always say, 'Pa kor nek, Ro meen-za kor nek.' Don't you, Marcus?"

At Laura's words, all the Kryptonians laughed.

Stuffing his hands in his overcoat, Lex frowned. Shifting his eyes from person to person, he wondered how long he'd be left out of the joke. Finally, he realized the moment had passed without his ever knowing. Sighing, he gathered his coat around himself and grimaced at how even the cold seemed to be singling him out.

Red in the face from laughter, Clark called after Sam, "Sama, Ka-rho-ta. Trek kor-al Gameboy."

Turning around defiantly, Sam replied, "Please Clark, my Dad's not here. Call me Sam. I like Sam more anyway."

Unhappy again, Marcus commented, "Sama is your name and you should be proud of it."

Rolling her eyes, Sam said, "Whatever. We live on Earth and the Earth is pretty fun. What was Krypton? From what I hear it was boring. Everybody walking around being all intellectual and dry. I'm personally glad we didn't grow up there."

Stomping up to Sam, Marcus ordered, "Stop it, Sama. Don't be so spoiled. Krypton was a planet filled with nobility, science and reason. Not like the Earth at all and it is a pity that we were not raised there."

Laughing, Sam inquired, "How would you know? We were all too young. You three were barely walking and Mom had just given birth to me. None of us remember Krypton."

Jutting his chin out, Marcus countered, "I remember Krypton."

If possible, Sam laughed even harder. "No you don't. You remember the pictures and holograms Mom and Dad showed us, but you don't really remember Krypton anymore than I do."

Suddenly, Sam spun to the side only to find Laura clutching her arm. Tersely, Laura whispered, "You shouldn't talk to your brother that way."

Staring at Laura, Sam replied in a soft voice, "You must agree with me, Laura."

Glancing at Marcus, Laura let go of Sam. Slowly nodding, she said, "The Earth is a good place, but many perished on Krypton because they would not leave their beloved planet. I have to believe that there must have been a reason why."

Huffing, Sam rolled her hands into fists and yelled, "Not such great reasons that they were willing to keep you there to die with them."

Instantly, Laura went pale. As she retreated, Marcus warned, "You've gone too far this time, Sama."

In a small voice, Laura waved it away. "Pretal, Mar-Cul."

Wrapping an arm around Laura, Marcus kept yelling at his sister. Laura turned toward the warmth of his arms and became very quiet. For a moment, remorse crossed Sam's face. Then, Marcus slung his insult, "You have a big mouth, Sama."

Her face red, she cried, "I don't have to take that from you. I'm going home."

Calling after her rapidly departing form, Marcus yelled, "Come back here you little brat!"

Again, in a small voice, Laura said, "Pretal, Mar-Cul."

Looking over Marcus' shoulder, Laura saw Lex and Clark. Gasping, she pushed away from Marcus. Approaching them, she said, "I apologize that you had to witness what has become a reoccurring debate in our house."

Shaking his head, Clark replied, "Don't be sorry. Every family fights."

Smirking, Lex commented, "It kind of makes me feel better knowing you have family drama just like everyone else."

Frowning, Marcus said, "We don't. It's just humanity has been a bad influence on her."

Placing a hand on Marcus' chest, Laura stated, "We better be getting home. Aunt and Uncle won't like it if she shows up with us too far behind. Kal-El, sorry but we have to go."

"That's fine. I understand."

After they disappeared from sight, Lex turned to Clark and joked, "That was fun."

Flushing, Clark replied, "Yeah, and uncomfortable."

After a moment of silence, Lex arched his right brow and asked, "Can I call you, Kal-El?"

Glancing at Lex, Clark answered, "No."

Shrugging, Lex cocked his head toward the car, Lex asked, "You still up for a movie?"

"Sure, sounds like fun."

-{()}-

November 1, 2003

Luthor Castle

Silently, Lex watched as Clark talked on the phone. His arms crossed over his chest, he waited as the minutes ticked by. He saw the way Clark glanced at him. He saw the puppy dog eyes and the shaking head. He saw the pleading tenor of Clark's voice and wasn't surprised once Clark ended the call.

"Lex, I have a big favor to ask."

Calmly, Lex offered a preemptive answer. "No."

Doing a double take, Clark said, "But you don't even know the question."

Uncrossing his arms, Lex walked over to Clark as he replied, "Yeah, I do. You're about to ask me if you can break our date and go to the Cole's house. Probably because they found some new Kryptonian doo-dad that they've had in their possession all this time, but somehow failed to find until just this moment. At least, that's what the other four times were about."

An inch away from Clark, Lex cut off Clark's rebuke with an arched brow. Satisfied that Clark would not speak, Lex continued, "I've been patient. I've been more than understanding, until now."

"So let me get this straight. You discovered who the Coles were. You devised an intricate plan to expose me to them. Now, you're jealous of the time I spend."

"I wouldn't say jealous."

"I would," countered Clark. "You're unbelievable. I expected this from my parents. I did. My Father didn't disappoint me. He's been as stubborn as usual about this. I never expected this from you. You. The man who on a moments notice heads to halfway across the world on business meetings. You left town for over two months at one point and all I got were phone calls, but when it's my turn - you protest."

Cocking his head to the right, Lex argued, "I didn't know you felt that way. I'm sorry I can't meet you in the hall between third and fourth period, but I have a company to run. It can take a lot of my time. Besides, I'm not jealous, Clark. I just see the obvious."

"What is that? Pray tell."

Interlacing his fingers, Lex met Clark's gaze. "The Coles are purposely attempting to divide us. By your reaction just now, I'd say they're succeeding."

"What?"

"Haven't you noticed that every single time we're supposed to spend some time alone, the Coles interrupt us? Several weeks ago, they just happened to bump into us at the Talon. Last week, you cancelled our night out because that was the only time Raymond's calendar was open to tutor you in Kryptonian. Now, tonight, they've called you again. On a night they know we're going to be together. Haven't they?"

"Some people have flown into town unexpectedly. They knew my parents. They would like to see me. My Dad wouldn't let me go visit them in Dallas so they came here. That's all. It's just a coincidence, Lex."

"There's no such thing as a coincidence."

"Now, you're being paranoid."

"I don't think so."

"No, I do think so," countered Clark as he took a step backwards. Followed by another step, then another, soon Clark spun on his heel and left the mansion.

At super-speed, he ran to Metropolis. He glanced at the Daily Planet Tower before running back to Smallville. Stopping outside the Cole residence, Clark considered Lex's words. Angry, Clark felt his infra-red vision build, until the Cole front door opened. Raymond stepped outside and said, "Kal-El, I thought that was you."

Spinning toward Raymond, Clark said, "Mr. Cole, I'm sorry it took me so long."

Waving Clark's comment away, Raymond placed an arm around Clark's shoulders. "Don't worry about it. I assumed Mr. Luthor was keeping you. Did he understand about tonight?"

Clenching his teeth, Clark growled, "He'll be okay."

Patting Clark on the back, Raymond let Clark enter the house first. Smirking, he crossed the threshold and closed the door. Turning around, his smile grew kind once more as he announced, "Everyone, the guest of honor has arrived. Kal-El, come. I've wanted to introduce you to them for some time. This is your kin, Kal-El, members of the house of El – Zor-El and Allura."

Stepping forward, he extended his hand toward Zor-El. Slightly taken aback at how firmly Zor-El gripped his hand, Clark flinched. Composing himself, he politely pulled his hand free and turned to Allura. Quietly, she bowed her head before stepping aside.

Instantly, a young blond woman appeared in front of Clark. She shyly bowed her head as Raymond made introductions. "Kal-El, meet the youngest member of the House of El, your cousin, Kara."

"Kinn-Tel, Kal-El," sighed Kara, still looking downward.

Coughing a little, Clark practiced his Kryptonian as he returned the welcome, "Kinn-Tel, Kara."

A couple of hours later, Clark shook hands as he prepared to depart. Walking from the Cole house, he looked from side to side when a voice called out behind him.

"Kal-El, wait."

Looking over his shoulder, Clark smiled at the sight of Raymond Cole. "Yes, Mr. Cole?"

Closing the distance between them, Raymond jogged over. Stopping once he stood next to Clark, he answered, "I was actually wondering if there is something I could do for you."

"Excuse me?"

Placing a firm hand on Clark's shoulder, Raymond whispered softly enough for only Clark to hear, "Kal-El, I've noticed your hostility all night. I wouldn't want to overstep my bounds, but I'm always here to listen to any problems you may have."

Closing his eyes, Clark also replied in hushed tones, "Thank you, Ra-Cul. That means a lot to me, but it's personal."

"It's Mr. Luthor, isn't it?"

Saying nothing, Clark confirmed Raymond's suspicion with surprise-filled eyes and a sharp intake of air. Squeezing Clark's shoulder, he said, "Come back in the house. There are some things I need to show you."

Nodding, Clark followed Raymond back into the house. To his relief, Raymond dealt with his guests and deflected their attention away from Clark. At Raymond's cue, Clark helped him open the secret chamber. Once inside, Raymond used the center console to seal them inside. Sliding a four-inch crystal into an outer tube, he opened a slim drawer at the base of the console. Reaching into the drawer, he pulled out a thin file. Turning back to Clark, he motioned for him to come closer. Holding the file tightly, Raymond explained, "I've worried about your relationship with Mr. Luthor for some time. You must never forget, Kal-El, that while we may look like them, we are not the same."

With that said, Raymond opened the file and showed its contents to Clark. The folder contained picture after picture of broken, bruised and dead Humans. The pictures were of men and women, of every race and in stunningly clear color. Ruffling through the close-ups of shattered spines and twisted limbs, Clark asked, "Where did this come from?"

"It is a secret archive. None of my children have ever seen it. I hope they never give me any real reason to show it to them."

Letting go of the glossy photos, Clark backed away from Raymond as he asked, "Secret archive? Why are you showing these to me?"

Closing the file, Raymond placed it back its drawer. Taking the crystal out of the tube, the drawer slid out of view. Placing the tube in its place, he answered, "To save you from a great deal of pain. Those pictures were taken during our first months on this planet. Some of our people entered into relationships with Humans. The pictures are the result of those couplings."

Looking down at his own hands, Clark mumbled, "What happened to those people?"

Touching Clark's face, Raymond raised Clark's chin until their eyes met, "Kal-El, you may be young, but you must know that passions can run high. During…intimacy, it can be difficult to control oneself. The truth is that a lover's embrace caused every broken back you saw in those pictures."

Fear filled Clark's eyes. Backing away from Raymond, he kept shaking his head as Raymond continued to speak, "Only among your own kind, can you find your equal, Kal-El. Humans are far too fragile."

"No. It's not possible. I don't believe you."

"I know you haven't been intimate with Mr. Luthor yet."

"What?"

"I know because he's still alive," replied Raymond. Looking directly at Clark's stricken face, he continued, "I'm sure you've been in compromising positions. Tell me have there ever been times that you've hurt him? Maybe you held him too tightly? Or bore down too hard?"

Suddenly, memories flooded Clark's mind. He could hear Lex's voice clearly.

_'don't press so hard next time'_

_ 'my forehead's starting to hurt'_

_ 'Clark? Clark, need to breathe, here.'_

_ 'A little enthusiasm never killed anybody.'_

_ 'never killed anybody'_

"You've had such moments, haven't you?"

"Yes."

"Kal-El, you need to leave this Human. You can't have a complete life with him. Only with your own kind can you have a real relationship, be truly intimate. Tonight, you met Kara. If you want, I could arrange more meetings with her for you."

"Didn't you say earlier that she's my cousin?"

"Yes, but such pairings on Krypton were common."

Shaking his head, Clark backed away from Raymond. Pressed against the sliding door, Clark ordered, "Let me out of here. I can't be here anymore."

Advancing on Clark, Raymond stopped when he realized Clark flinched with every step he took. Holding his hands up, Raymond slowly reached over and triggered the door release.

Feeling the door slip away, Clark turned around. As he left the room, he saw Kara. Quickly, he fled from her puzzled expression. Over fields, roads and cow pastures, he took off on foot. Nonstop, he circled the town. Twice he paused at the sight of the Kent Farm. Twice he kept going. Finally, at the KryCo plant, he stopped. In their supply warehouse, he found an ample supply of lead boxes. Choosing one that fit in the palm of his hand, he raced from the scene.

Out in the forest, he stopped beside a tree. Opening the lead box, he laid it on the ground beside him. Taking a few deep breaths, he braced himself as he dug into the dirt. Reaching his quarry, he barely managed to pull it out and place it in the box. Reeling from the wave of weakness and nausea, he fell forward. Face down in the dirt, he forced his hand to the side. The closer his hand came to the box, the more it pulsed with pain. Biting down on his lip, he pushed onward, finally reaching the box. Feebly gripping the lid, he somehow found the strength to flip it shut.

Rolling away from the box, he panted as his strength returned. Gasping, he pushed off the dirt. Standing, he composed himself as he leaned over and picked up the box. Locking the clasp, he exhaled. Turning toward Luthor Castle, he sped away.

-{()}-

At That Very Moment

Luthor Castle

Quietly, Lex read. Surrounding him on the bed were stacks of files and printouts. Calmly, he picked up a paper with his left hand and read it. Narrowing his eyes, his right hand grabbed at a nearby file. Quickly, he placed the paper into the file and placed the file on a stack of similarly handled folders.

Suddenly, the French doors leading to his balcony slammed open. A gust of wind followed, ruining Lex's filing system. As papers flew about, Lex looked up to see Clark standing at the foot of his bed. "Isn't it past your curfew?"

To his question, Clark's only response was to hand Lex the lead box. Lex took the box from Clark. With a flick of his wrist, he opened it. As the lid fell back, Clark gripped the footboard of Lex's bed. As Clark lost his footing, Lex made the connection and closed the box. Staring at Clark, he observed, "The meteor rock hurts you."

Nodding, Clark replied, "Yes and it doesn't take much for me to be on my knees."

Fumbling with the box, Lex finally slammed it down on his nightstand. Jumping up from his bed, he stepped toward Clark as he asked, "What happened, Clark? Why did you give this to me?"

"To protect you."

Reaching the footboard, Lex asked, "Protect me from who?"

Stepping away, Clark said, "Me."

A moment later, Lex stood alone.

-{()}-

An Hour Later

Kent Farm

"That was a cute little trick you pulled – coming in through my balcony like that. How did you do that?" asked Lex as he climbed the stairs to the fortress of solitude.

Slouching on his couch, Clark looked out the window as he said, "I took a running leap."

Sitting beside Clark, Lex let out a rather loud "Huh."

Pulling the lead box from his pocket, Lex asked, "So, you want to explain this, or what?"

"There isn't much to explain."

Turning the box end over end, Lex filled the silence with the clinking of meteor rock. Looking at Clark, Lex said, "Somehow, I very much doubt that. So tell me what happened. Tell me why I need to protect myself from you."

Slowly, Clark sat forward. Bracing his elbows on his knees, Clark sighed loudly. Looking over at Lex, he explained, "I found out some things tonight, Lex."

Waving his hand, Lex encouraged, "And?"

"Raymond told me that, in the past, when Kryptonians and Humans…"

"Dated?"

Shaking his head, Clark corrected, "Had sex."

"Oh."

"Yeah. The Humans ended up dead. I saw the pictures, Lex. They were gruesome. Broken bones and twisted spines. That's why I gave you the meteor rock. I can't let myself do that to you. I can't hurt you that way."

"I know that, Clark. I also know that you're not capable of hurting me in that way."

"Trust me, Lex. I am capable."

"Yes, you're strong, but I know you would never hurt me that way."

Digging his hands into his hair, Clark protested, "You didn't see those pictures, Lex."

"You're right. I didn't. I don't need to. I figured that something like that must have happened."

"What?"

"Think about it. Alien beings who are super-strong milling about with the natives. I have no doubt that several people died. I also have no doubt that it was caused by the alien's inexperience with their own powers."

"Inexperience?"

"From what you told me the past several weeks, Kryptonians gain powers as they mature. You said you weren't as strong as a child as you are now. Also, you told me that you gained powers as you got older. This information taken to its next logical step suggests that these powers must be connected to puberty and chemical changes in your body. Raymond and other Kryptonians in his generation would have arrived as adults, suddenly endowed with extraordinary abilities."

"Raymond did say the pictures were taken during the first months after they landed to Earth."

"Well, there you go." Shrugging, Lex stood up. He paced away from Clark before pulling out the lead box. Jangling the kryptonite like a rattle, Lex asked, "How did you get this, Clark? Did Raymond give it to you?"

"I dug it out of the ground."

"Just how much does this stuff affect you?"

"I suppose if allowed enough time, then it could kill me."

Sliding the box back into his pocket, Lex observed, "So, in retrieving this rock, you could have killed yourself. At the very least, it must have been very painful to be in direct contact with this rock."

"It was, but I had to protect you from those things I saw."

"Were those pictures extremely graphic? In color even?"

Nodding, Clark watched as Lex cursed. Suddenly, Lex pulled him to his feet. Even in the darkness of the barn, Clark could see the anger and rage on his face. Before he could say anything, Lex led him across the floor and down the stairs. The whole time, Lex cursed silently. "That lousy son of a bitch. This is the last straw. He thinks he can pull this shit. Over my fucking body."

Directed into the car, Clark sat silently as Lex marched over to the driver side. Through the windshield, Clark watched Lex gesture wildly as he continued to curse. Watching Lex open the car door, movement behind him gained Clark's attention. Focusing on it, Clark saw his parents. Dressed in their nightclothes, they rushed out the door.

Followed closely by his wife, Jonathan reached the car as Lex pulled the car door shut and locked it. Yelling at the top of his lungs for Lex to open the door, Jonathan started to pound on the vehicle itself. Lowering his window a little, Lex announced, "I'm going to confront Raymond Cole over some crap he told Clark. You're welcome to join me, but don't get in my way."

Rolling the window up again, Lex drove away. He didn't reach the edge of the farm before headlights appeared in his rearview mirror. Gripping the steering wheel tighter, Lex tried to remain calm while he pressed harder on the gas. Topping one hundred miles an hour, he didn't take notice of anything but the road, not even Clark's stricken expression. Finally, with a rubber-burning screech, he parked outside the Cole residence.

Slamming the car door, he exited the vehicle. Followed closely by Clark, he practically ran up the front walk. Pounding on the front door, Lex didn't waste any time when the door cracked open. "Raymond, open this door. You know this has been coming for a long time."

As the door opened, Lex rushed in, pulling Clark with him. Pointing at Raymond, Lex said, "Consider yourself warned, Raymond. Don't try to come between us again."

"If you and Kal-El are having problems, then it is your own affair and most likely your own doing."

"Oh yeah?" asked Lex. Reaching into his pocket, Lex produced the small lead box Clark gave him. Ignoring Clark's protest, Lex tossed the box at Raymond, hitting him square in the chest.

Fumbling with the small box, Raymond inquired, "What is this, Mr. Luthor?"

"Meteor rock."

As if burned, Raymond dropped the box. Enraged, Raymond bellowed, "How dare you bring that into my house."

"Why not? You got Clark to bring it into mine."

"I don't know what you mean."

Walking up to Raymond, Lex disagreed, "Yes, you do or have you forgotten about the pictures you showed him earlier."

Looking at Clark, Raymond asked, "Kal-El, what did you do?"

"What I had to do to protect Lex."

"Not exactly what you had in mind, I take it." Smiling cruelly, Lex noted Raymond's stunned expression.

Looking around, Clark noticed that Sara, Marcus and Laura had congregated nearby. Through the still open doorway, Clark watched his parents drive up. Shaking slightly, he placed a hand on Lex's shoulder. Stepping forward, he spoke directly to Raymond, "That's what this has all been about. Wasn't it? Lex was right. You were just trying to get in the way of us. Well, Ra-Cul, it didn't work. Thank you for the tutoring and everything, but I don't think I'll be coming back here any time soon."

Turning toward his parents standing still in the doorway, Clark said, "Come on, let's go."

"Kal-El, wait."

Turning back to Raymond, Clark said, "My name is Clark."

"You don't know everything. There is something I have kept from you." Looking over at Sara, Raymond frowned at her pleading eyes. Gesturing to Laura, Raymond called his ward over to his side. Once there, he commanded her, "Laura, put on your ring."

With shaking fingers, Laura undid the clasp of her necklace. Awkwardly, she slid the ring from the chain. Fumbling with it, she almost dropped it before slipping it on her left ring finger.

Turning to Clark, Raymond asked, "Are you still wearing your ring?"

Holding up his right hand, Clark nodded.

Reaching out Raymond took Clark's right hand and pulled it over to Laura's left hand. As their hands clasped, the inscriptions reappeared, but this time they glowed with an eerie blue light. Stepping away from them, Raymond explained, "Prior to our planet's destruction, all marriages were arranged when children were very small. These rings symbolize the union that your parents hoped you would create one day."

"Uncle, what are you saying?" cried Laura as she watched Marcus turn away, his fists clenched at his sides.

"You are betrothed. By Kryptonian law, you are to be married when you reach maturity which is roughly twenty Earth years."

Suddenly, the eerie blue glow vanished. Lex pulled Clark away from Laura as he said, "I may not know Kryptonian law, but I know this – Arranged marriages are illegal in the United States. Your pathetic little attempt at diversion failed."

Looking at Clark, Raymond countered, "I don't think so. I trust Clark will do the right thing. A Kryptonian's first duty is to his people and he knows that. What remains of our race needs Clark to bond with his own kind. Otherwise, Krypton may truly be lost."

"It's lost anyway." Reaching down, Lex picked up the previously forgotten lead box. Wrapping an arm around Clark, he headed for the door. Sliding the box in his pocket, Lex looked back at Raymond, "Just in case you get any funny ideas, Raymond. Remember, I have you to thank for this bit of information. Trust me, it will rarely be out of reach."

Stunned, Martha and Jonathan stumbled backwards as Lex and Clark exited the Cole residence. As they proceeded down the front walk, Lex turned back and said, "This isn't over, Raymond."

As he watched them load into their vehicles and drive away, Raymond smiled. "Not over by half, Mr. Luthor. Not by half."


	25. Reports Of My Engagement Are Greatly

Reports Of My Engagement Are Greatly Exaggerated

Two highways lay before me,

Which one will I choose?

Down one lane I find happiness.

Down the other an aisle of blue.

There is no one that I can trust, I must decide alone.

My decision is an awful one, which road will take me home?

"Two Highways" performed by Allison Krauss and Union Station

November 2, 2003

Gaines Residence

Clothes flew by. Books smashed into the walls only to levitate again. Pencils sliced across the room, ripping through scattered papers. One pencil slid into a far corner, slicing through delicate skin. The owner of that skin screamed and clutched at the latest scratch. Shielding her face from the flying debris, she flinched as the whirling tornado flung bruise makers at her naked form.

"Chloe!" cried Justin. Sprawled out on his bed, he struggled to control the raging storm. Crying openly, he tried all his past centering techniques with no success. Taking several deep breaths, he prayed to a God in which he barely believed. He begged for help. He pled for deliverance. For a moment, in the back of his mind, he felt he connected with something and it calmed his mind.

As the winds ceased, Justin sat up. Looking at the latest carnage, his eyes were immediately drawn to the cowering figure in the far corner of his room. Still pressed against the walls, clutching her knees, Chloe quietly cried.

Slipping off the bed, Justin approached her carefully. On the way, he noticed her blouse splayed across the top of his dresser. Snatching it, he knelt in front of her and whispered, "I'm so sorry. Please forgive me."

Looking up, Chloe saw the regret in his eyes and the blouse in his hand. Taking the blouse, she slowly put it on, wincing at her presently darkening bruises as she pulled the fabric across her skin. Meeting his eyes again, Chloe asked, "Do you see my pants?"

Jumping up, Justin spun around. Surveying the mess, he finally found her pants stuffed under his bed. Pulling them out, he walked back to her and handed them over. As she pulled the denim past her thigh, she hissed as the rough material grazed her fresh scratch. As she hissed, Justin searched for the rest of her things.

Slowly, Chloe pulled her zipper up and exhaled. In front of her, Justin held her shoes and her purse. Taking them, she reminded him, "I have to go pick Lana up at the airport. I promised her."

"I know."

Grimacing as her sore arm lifted her butterfly purse onto her shoulder, Chloe inspected her other arm. She could see a very visible bruise darkening by the second on her right forearm. '_How am I going to explain this to Lana?'_

Heading for the door, Justin's hand on her shoulder stopped her. Turning around, she saw such sadness in his eyes. Her heart broke as he tried to explain like so many times before, "Please forgive me, Chloe. I don't mean to do it. I'd never want to hurt you, but I just lose control and it gets a little harder every time to get it back."

"I know."

Leaning in, she kissed Justin lightly on the forehead before leaving the room.

-{()}-

Four Hours Later

Metropolis International Airport

Terminal One

Finding Lana seated on a bench outside the baggage claim, Chloe snapped her fingers. Looking up, Lana smiled and stood up inside the circle formed by her many bags. Hugging desperately, they laughed and squealed. Pulling away, they quickly loaded up Lana's luggage and headed for Chloe's car.

"Sorry, I'm late, but traffic was hell."

"That's okay. The flight was late so I was only waiting for a little while."

Arriving at the car, Chloe opened the trunk. Hoisting bag after bag, Chloe asked, "Did you take this much luggage with you?"

Shaking her head as she handed another suitcase to Chloe, Lana replied, "No. I took one bag. The rest are gifts from Whitney."

Squeezing in the last bag, Chloe asked, "How is he anyway?"

Watching Chloe slam the trunk shut, Lana answered, "Better. Not great, but better."

Getting in the car, they reached for their seatbelts as Chloe inquired, "Did he tell you what happened?"

Shaking her head, Lana pulled at her fingertips, as she replied, "No. He didn't want to and I didn't push."

Staring at Lana's hand, Chloe reached out and grabbed her left hand. Pulling it close, she inspected the ring on her ring finger. "What is this?"

"What does it look like?"

"It looks like an engagement ring."

Tucking a piece of hair behind her ear, Lana concurred, "Well, that's because that's what it is."

"Why?"

"You weren't there Chloe. When I arrived he was in so much pain and he couldn't walk. He was so bitter, but I went and talked to him everyday and accompanied to his rehab. He walked again so fast. Everyone said so. But he was still in so much pain. He told me I was his only solace. He said I was his strength. Once he could walk unattended again, he knelt down and asked me to marry him. How could I say no?"

"Do you love him?"

"He needs me."

"That not what I asked. My God, this is marriage. For better or for worse time here. How can you think about doing this if you don't even love him."

Reaching out, Lana grabbed Chloe's right arm. Holding it up she asked, "Don't act so righteous. Not when you're covered in these."

Struggling away from Lana, Chloe cradled her arm against her chest. "You don't understand, Lana. With Justin, It's complicated."

"Yeah, well, with Whitney, it's simple. He needs me. If you could have seen what he went through, what he's still going through. Everyday, a technician comes in and runs a magnet over his body and then proceeds to dig out the shrapnel. It's painful and it seems to take forever, but Whitney never complains. He's brave and he does it all for me."

Nodding, Chloe turned on the car. Pulling out of the space and leaving the parking structure, they rode in silence. As she turned onto Route 90, she turned to Lana and said, "I think I understand you, Lana."

Clutching Chloe's hand, Lana answered, "I know."

-{()}-

November 3, 2003

12:03 AM

Kent Farm

"Clark. Psst. Clark."

Shaking off sleep, Clark sat up in bed. Again he heard a tapping at his window and quickly opened the curtains. On the other side of the glass was Laura. Opening the window, he looked down, confirming he was still on the second floor. Looking in Laura's eyes, Clark trailed his eyes down her body until he reached her feet and realized she wasn't standing on anything.

"How are you doing that?"

"We can all do it, once we hit a certain level."

"Level?"

"Of powers, but it doesn't come naturally. We all have to be taught."

"How do you learn?"

"Do lasers come out your eyes yet?"

"Yeah."

Patting the windowsill, Laura urged, "Here climb out your window and I'll show you how."

Cautiously, he climbed out the window. Sitting on the windowsill, he asked, "So, how does one learn this?"

Placing her hands on his cheeks, Laura answered, "Like this."

Pressing her forehead against his, Laura closed her eyes. Instantly, Clark heard a buzzing in his ears. Though his eyes were closed, he saw sparks and the most delicious feeling of electricity filled his whole body. He realized that this was the connection he had tried to establish so many times with Lex and a flash of guilt spread over him as he reveled in the sensations.

"Don't feel guilty. I only want you for your mind."

Laughing, Clark relaxed. Leaning against Laura, he suddenly understood. _'Of course, it's so simple.'_

Pushing away from the windowsill, he hovered next to Laura. Breaking the connection, she floated a foot or two away. Smiling, she watched as Clark spun around and looked down at the ground far below them. As his eyes met hers, she asked, "Can we talk?"

"Sure. Follow me. I know a private place."

A couple acres passed beneath them before Clark dropped down on the back pasture. Leaning against the wooden fence, he waited until Laura joined him. "I have a feeling I know what you want to talk about."

Blushing, Laura said, "Yes."

"Did Ra-Cul send you?"

"No. I'm here on my own."

"Why?"

Reaching over, she placed her left hand over his right hand. As the inscriptions on the rings sparkled, she answered, "This is the first real message from my parents. For the first time, I really feel like they're here. Like they never left me."

Staring down at the rings, Clark sighed, "It's a trip. That's what it is. You should have seen my Mom when we got home."

"You really think of them as your parents, don't you?"

"Yeah, of course. They adopted me. They raised me. "

Sitting on the fence, Laura looked down at him and observed, "It must have been nice growing up like that, being so precious to someone."

Sitting on the fence beside her, Clark asked, "It isn't like that with the Coles?"

Shaking her head, Laura explained, "Don't get me wrong. I appreciate everything Ra-Cul and Zara have done for me, but they have their own children and they always come first."

"I don't understand."

"My parents didn't know them well. They knew your parents or so it seems. My Father found out that the Coles were leaving Krypton and he begged Ra-Cul to take me with them. My parents gave them the rings saying it was to remind me of them. Over the years, I've been reminded more than a few times that I took up valuable supplies and space during the trip to Earth. I am their burden, but I'm treated pretty well considering I'm at their charity."

Looking down at their clasped hands, Laura whispered, "All these years I wondered about them – my parents. What were they like? There are no holograms of my parents, only a few pictures. I wonder what their voices sounded like. Now, I see these rings in action and it's like I'm hearing them for the first time."

Looking into Clark's eyes, she continued, "Do you remember back in the early days when we could still get hurt?"

"Yeah. It took an awful lot though."

Laughing lightly, Laura agreed, "True and yet we still managed to do it somehow. I was so afraid of being the one who exposed us all. I used to pick off my scabs and burn them to ash. When I combed my hair, I'd bite the follicles off the tips of the hair before throwing it away. I felt that I'd been spared a fate bestowed on so many others by Ra-Cul's generosity and I didn't want to become his downfall."

"I remember sitting out here in these fields, staring up at the stars. I felt pulled to them, but I didn't know why. My parents didn't tell me that I came from space until I was fifteen. I spent most of my youth hating my birth parents. I thought they abandoned me by the side of the road. I thought I was just a cast-off, some unwanted thing."

"I think that comes with being an orphan. Sometimes, I wonder why my parents didn't want me to die with them. Why they didn't build a ship and take me with them. They could have. My Father was an engineer. He had the skills. I think sometimes that they planned for us to die together and then, at the last moment, couldn't go through with it."

Sighing, she tossed her hair over her shoulder. "Orphans of Krypton. We're not the only ones, y'know. There are a few others with a story like mine, but none with a story like yours."

"I keep thinking about something Ra-Cul told me months ago. He said that my Father pledged not to leave Krypton – that neither he nor my Mother would leave Krypton. I don't understand why he didn't just do it anyway. I love my parents – the Kents, but I've wondered what my life would have been like if my birth parents had just broken that law."

Cocking her head to the side, Laura asked, "You don't know?"

"No."

"They couldn't. It's the Kryptonian way to obey. We follow the rules. We don't break them. That's why Ra-Cul is so confident that you and I will bond someday. It's just not conceivable to him that you will resist."

Turning toward Laura, Clark cupped her chin, forcing her to face him. "I don't feel for you that way Laura. I don't love you."

Smiling sadly at Clark, she sighed, "I know you love Lex, Clark. That he loves you as well is extremely plain to see. I'll tell you a secret. I don't love you either. I love Mar-Cul. I have since we were twelve years old and he protected me from the school bullies. The problem is that I have been raised Kryptonian. I am Kryptonian in every sense of the word and that means I will obey. If you go ahead with this engagement, if you reach twenty and decide we should marry, then I'll submit because it's what a Kryptonian does. As Zara told me tonight, one can learn to love and I will learn to forget about Mar-Cul and I will learn to love you."

"I'm not sure I can go through with this, Laura."

Placing a hand on Clark's cheek, she whispered, "You're conflicted because you weren't raised as a Kryptonian. You were raised as a Human and that makes you different."

Jumping off the fence, Laura nodded in the direction of the Kent home. "Come on, we better get back before you're missed."

Together, they flew over the fields. Laughing along the way at Clark's poorly executed aerial tricks, their lyrical tittering filled the night. At the house, they landed. Clark looked up at his still open window and laughed quietly. Shushing him playfully, Laura smiled as she pulled him into a firm embrace. Their arms wrapped around each other, they stood together for a couple minutes before reluctantly pulling apart.

Taking a few steps backward, Laura said, "See you around Clark."

As she flew away, Clark waved.

"See you later."

*Cough*

The sound of a throat being cleared made Clark jump. Turning around he found his father leaning against the front door handrail. Walking up to his Father, Clark shyly asked, "How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to know you can fly now. When did that start?"

"Laura taught me."

"I see. So are you going to through with this marriage thing?"

"I don't think so."

Wrapping an arm around Clark's shoulders, Jonathan observed, "You don't sound so sure about that."

At the foot of the steps, he paused and looked Clark square in the eyes. "I know that you and I have never seen eye to eye on Lex. I know you feel some intense feelings for the man, but you're still very young Clark. There's no reason for you to pin down your whole future on your first relationship. It seems to me you have some options now and experience tells me that you'll have more opportunities in the future. Just don't eliminate all your choices just because you want to be loyal to Lex."

His eyes darting about, Clark ran his hands through his hair until they met at the base of his skull. "What do you think of Laura?"

Pausing a moment for the right words, Jonathan replied, "I think she's a nice girl who you probably have a lot more in common with than Lex."

Looking down, Clark left Jonathan at the foot of the stairs and headed up to his bedroom.

-{()}-

November 7, 2003

Kent Farm

"I let your parents have you to themselves for a while, but it's time we talked."

Looking up from his telescope, Clark frowned. Standing up, he was silent for a second before waving Lex over. Directing him to look through the telescope, Clark waited until Lex complied before he spoke, "There's a local native American tribe that refers to that constellation as the great wolf. If you look at it just so, you can kind of see it."

"I see it. It looks like a one-eyed wolf."

"It didn't always have just one eye," explained Clark. He watched Lex pull away from the telescope as he continued, "Where the other eye should be, is where my planet used to be. The star that made up that eye exploded, destroying the planet, killing everyone on it."

"Why are you telling me this?"

He followed Clark's silent form as it crossed the room and sat on the couch. Walking up to Clark, Lex asked, "Are you planning to marry her?"

"I don't know, Lex."

Growing pale, Lex sat down on the couch. Taking a deep breath, he whispered, "You don't know. So this is why you haven't tried to see me. I see. Sounds to me like you've already made up your mind. You just don't want to face it."

Jumping up, Clark spun around. Looking down at Lex, he said, "You're wrong. I haven't the foggiest notion of what I'm going to do. All I do know is that I'm seventeen years old and I can't believe I'm being asked to make a decision like this. This affects my whole life. Whatever I choose is going to change the rest of my life. It's insane."

Smiling sadly, Lex looked up at Clark with sympathetic eyes. "Clark, this is life."

Quietly, Lex watched Clark sit down beside him. Reaching out he took Clark's hand and said, "I forget how young you are sometimes. That's a mistake on my part and I'm sorry. You're right. It's not fair. But this is life."

Brushing the back of his fingers across Clark's cheek, Lex asked, "Do you know how old I was when I got engaged for the first time? When I got engaged to Grace?"

"No."

"I was seventeen," whispered Lex. "Grace was too. It was the only engagement that I seriously considered. I really did love her in a way. Yes, there's no doubt in my mind. I would have married Grace."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"To let you know that I understand. I understand responsibility. Do you know why we got engaged so young? No? Because she was pregnant, Clark. With my baby. With my son."

"Her parents hated the idea, but they hated the scandal more. Engaged, it was still taboo, but at least, they could say we were going to make it right. I was going to make an honest woman out of her. But she wasn't a woman and the pregnancy was too much for her. It was too much for the baby, too. My son was born premature and died minutes later."

"My God, Lex…"

Pressing his fingertips to Clark's lips, Lex continued, "I made some poor choices after that. I abandoned Grace to her family. I never even went to visit her in the hospital. My Father buried my son in the family crypt and told me that it was a good thing. I was free. I didn't need to get married. I could go to college and forget about all of it. I was young, but that's no excuse. I made a choice and I ran."

Running his fingers across Clark's lips, Lex said, "Months later, a little maturity settled in. I tried to reestablish contact with Grace. That was when I found out she had a nervous breakdown and her family had sent her to a hospital to get better. They wouldn't tell me where they sent her. I felt so guilty that I just let it go."

Taking a deep breath, Lex finished, "So you see, Clark, I do understand. I understand that at a young age we are often expected to be the adults we aren't yet. I also understand how hard those decisions are. As such, I'll do whatever you need me to so that you can make a decision you can live with."

Lightly kissing Lex's fingertips, Clark whispered, "Thank you, Lex. I think more than anything I need space. When you're here, it's so easy to lose myself in you, but I need to make this decision with a clear head."

"Call me when you know what you're going to do."

"I will," replied Clark as Lex turned to the stairs. He watched Lex descend the stairs. As Lex disappeared below the landing, Clark filled with second thoughts. Rushing to the handrail, he cried out, "Lex, wait."

"Make your decisions, Clark. I'll be waiting."

-{()}-

November 30, 2003

Talon Cafe

"You're a hard girl to find."

Looking up, Lana saw Clark standing in front of her desert counter. Squealing, she rushed out from behind it and hugged Clark tightly. Wrapping his arms around her, he picked her up causing her to scream and laugh all at the same time. Placing her down on the ground, he grasped her left hand gracefully and said, "So, it's true. You're engaged."

"I guess I have Chloe to thank for you knowing and yes I am. There's no date set yet though."

Sitting on one of the barstools, Clark's smile faded as he said, "You know I'm glad to see you, but part of the reason I've been looking for you is that I've got something I need to talk to you about."

"Private something?"

Nodding, he followed her as she led him to her back office. Closing the door, she motioned to the two office chairs. Clark sat in one and Lana sat in the other. Facing each other, she said, "Well, I'm waiting."

Leaning forward, Clark proceeded to tell her everything she missed. Several minutes later, Lana leaned back in her chair and whistled. "Boy, leave town for a few months and the whole place goes to hell. What are you going to do?"

"I don't know. I'm torn. I don't want to leave Lex, but if I don't, then I feel like I'm betraying my entire race."

"Is it your entire race you're really worried about?"

"No. It's my birth parents. This is the one thing I know they wanted for me and it's not a bad thing to want for your child. Ever since I found out they weren't the monsters I always figured they were, I've been trying to embrace everything that they never got a chance to teach me."

Leaning forward, Lana placed her hand lightly in Clark's knee. "I understand, Clark. Remember when I found my Mother's journals and they sounded so unlike what I was raised knowing about my Mother? Well, this is just like that, Clark. Hearing my Mother's graduation speech made me reevaluate my life. Because of that I opened the Talon."

"Yeah, but you didn't change everything. You're still with Whitney after all."

"Trust me Clark, I am not the best example for enduring love. How do you feel about Lex?"

"I love Lex."

Fighting the pain-filled expression that threatened to fill her face, Lana choked out, "Then you have to choose Clark because you can't be all things to all people. You're going to have to decide for yourself who you are and then have the strength not to back down."

Nodding, Clark stood up. Once Lana stood, he hugged her briefly and said, "Thanks for the advice, Lana."

"What are friends for?"

Running a hand through his hair, Clark said, "I think I should go. I have a lot of thinking to do."

She watched him leave her office. Walking to the office door, she watched him leave the Talon. As the Talon doors closed, she closed her office door.

Outside, Clark walked down Main Street. He ignored the passersby and concentrated on the paved sidewalks. Stuffing his hands in his pockets, he knew that he would be walking for hours.


	26. Identity Crisis Resolved

Identity Crisis Resolved

If I have just one wish, only one demand,

I hope he's not like me, I hope he understands,

That he can take this life and hold it by the hand,

And he can greet the world with arms wide open.

"Arms Wide Open" performed by Creed

January 3, 2004

Cole Residence

Opening his front door, Raymond smiled at the young man he hadn't seen for nearly two months. He noted the weariness etched into Clark's face and felt a rush of superiority fill him. Jutting his chest out, he welcomed Clark into the house. "Kinn-Tel Kal-El, it is good to see you again."

Nodding, Clark shifted nervously from foot to foot. "Kinn-Tel Ra-Cul. Nice to see you too. Look, I came by because I wanted to ask you something."

"Anything Kal-El."

"Are you free tonight?"

"Of course, but why?"

"I've come to a decision about Laura and the engagement. I'll be bringing my parents and Lex if that's all right. I just don't want to have to repeat myself."

Trying to not seem too eager, Raymond said, "Of course, Kal-El, whatever makes this easier for you. I know this has been a very hard decision for you."

"Thank you, Ra-Cul. I'll see you at eight o'clock tonight?"

"Perfect, I will inform the family and of course – Lara."

Nodding, Clark excused himself and quickly left the house.

-{()}-

A Few Minutes Later

Kent Farm

As he entered the house, he found his parents huddled at the kitchen table. The yearly budget was on its fourth revision and they shook their heads at the idea of college for Clark. Looking up, they smiled when they saw Clark in the doorway. The serious look on his face made their smiles vanish. Silently, they waited for him to speak.

"Mom, Dad, I've made arrangements for us to go over to the Cole's house tonight. I've made a decision about what I'm going to do about the engagement. They'll be expecting us at eight o'clock. I know this is short notice, but I finally know what I'm going to say and I don't want to wait."

Nodding, they said in unison, "Of course, Clark."

Quietly, they watched him walk over to the phone. He quickly dialed Lex's number. "Hello, Lex?"

"Hey Clark."

"I was wondering if you could be at my parent's by seven o'clock tonight."

"You've made your decision, haven't you?"

"Yes, but I don't want to say it now. I'm going to see the Coles and I want you to be there."

A significant pause passed before Lex said, "Sure, Clark. I'll be there."

"Great, Lex. I'll see you at seven."

Hanging up the phone, Clark left the kitchen, went up the stairs and locked himself in his bedroom.

-{()}-

7:49 PM

Cole Residence

Enthusiastically, Raymond opened the door. He smiled widely at Clark and the Kents. He reserved his cruel grin for Lex alone who simply held his head up higher and walked past him without blinking.

Inside the house, the living room was set up for a celebration. Hors d'oeuvres lined the sofa table. Extra chairs were assembled, split into two distinct groups. Sara stood in the foyer and greeted Martha and Jonathan as they entered. Taking their coats she showed them to their seats.

Due to the seating arrangement, Lex was forced to sit as far away from Clark as possible. Watching the guest of honor sit down, Lex prayed for Clark to look at him and give him some idea of what was going to happen tonight. Instead, Clark sat rigidly, looking straight ahead.

Once Clark was seated, Marcus, Laura and Sam entered the room. Marcus sat as far in the back as he could and stared at the wall. Sam sat beside her brother. Several times she moved to comfort him, but stopped before actually touching him. Walking up to the Coles, Laura escorted them to their seats and sat beside them. Looking across the room, she saw Clark staring back at her.

Once everyone was seated, Raymond addressed Clark, "I believe you called us here to tell us something."

Nodding, Clark stood. The back of his legs knocked against the chair he vacated. The first time he spoke, his voice cracked. After clearing his throat, he began, "Ra-Cul, Zara, I don't know how to thank you for all that you've done for me. Because of you, I have a better understanding of my birth parents and about where I come from. For all that, I can never thank you enough."

"Over the past couple months, I have come to realize many things about my birth parents. I realize now that they couldn't have known that you would bring Laura with you. Even though they arranged our marriage, they couldn't have ever expected it to happen once they placed me in that ship. In fact, I don't think they expected much in my future except that there would be one."

"They knew I'd probably be alone on a alien world, but at least, they knew I would be alive. I think they hoped that I would live long enough to become a man and to have all the experiences that come with just living. So, I have to believe that the only thing my parents really wanted was that I would have the years they would never get to see."

"Because they wanted this for me, they sent me away. Because they sent me to Earth, my Mom and Dad found me. Because they raised me, I was raised as a Human. As such, I hold many human virtues sacred like truth, justice and the American way. Therefore, I can stand here and honestly say that the Kryptonian way is not my way."

"I love my parents and I love Lex. As nice a girl as Laura is; I don't love her and she doesn't love me. So, I have to break this engagement."

"I'm sorry if you're disappointed in me, Ra-Cul, but I have to live my life, my way."

Clark watched Raymond jump to his feet. "You can't do that! Kryptonian law is very clear."

Clark opened his mouth to speak, but never got the chance. From his side, Martha practically flew from her seat. Getting right up into Raymond's face, she said, "Wait one minute here, Clark has made his decision. That is all that matters."

Looking down at Martha, Raymond spat, "Be quiet. This is a Kryptonian matter. It does not concern you."

Growing red in the face, Martha argued, "The hell it doesn't. If it concerns Clark, then it concerns me."

"Clark is a son of Krypton."

"Sure, but first, Clark is my son."

Attempting to side step Martha, Raymond countered, "No, he is not!"

Blocking him again, Martha placed her hands on his chest and growled, "That's it."

Pushing against him, Martha's eyes flashed with anger, "You better come to understand something very clearly. I'm not scared of you. You know why? Because I am the fiercest thing this planet can produce – I'm a Mother protecting her young and I don't play around. Now, I'm leaving this place and I'm taking my family with me."

Quickly, Martha turned on her heel and marched out of the room. As she passed by Lex, he made a motion as if he was going to touch her, but two hands stopped him. Following the hands back to their owners, he found Jonathan and Clark staring back at him with fear-filled eyes and shaking heads.

When Martha reached the front door, she called back, "Jonathan, Clark, Lex, let's go."

They didn't hesitate. They made some quick goodbyes and hurried to meet her. Of course, Lex found one moment to grace Raymond with a smug smile while on his way out the door.

All the way home, the men in the car sat silently while Martha continued to vent, using some rather unladylike phrases to describe Raymond Cole. She was still ranting when they pulled up in front of the Kent house. She continued to seethe as Jonathan carefully led her up the stairs, waving a goodnight back at Clark.

Looking over at Lex, Clark shrugged. "She can have a nasty temper."

Following the Kents retreating forms, Lex said, "No shit. Promise to remind me never to piss your Mother off. Fuck."

Looking back at Clark, Lex couldn't help but smile. Reaching out, he wound his arms slowly around Clark. Resting his head on Clark's shoulder, Lex nuzzled his neck as he whispered, "Did you mean what you said?"

Rubbing his cheek against Lex's cheek, Clark answered, "Which part are you referring to?"

"Don't fuck around, Clark. You know fully well what part I mean."

"Such language."

Pulling away, Lex laughed under his breath as he warned, "I'm going to kick your ass soon, Kent."

Pulling Lex close again, they kissed. As their lips parted, Clark whispered, "I love you, Lex. I've loved you for a long time."

Before Clark knew what hit him, Lex grabbed a hold of his face and kissed him again. Running his fingers through Clark's hair, Lex held on tight as he pressed his lips to Clark's with such force that moments later he was forced to withdraw due to the pain. Looking Clark in the eyes, Lex declared, "I love you, too. I think I always have."

After that, they hugged. Standing in Clark's living room, they held onto each other desperately. Slowly, they started to rock back and forth, dancing to some song known only to them.

They probably would have stayed that way for hours except that they were interrupted by a knock at the door. Biting off several curses, Lex rushed to the front door and opened it with an unhappy, "What?"

Standing on the other side stood a very confused Marcus and Laura. Composing himself, Lex stepped back. Coming to the doorway, Clark asked, "Did Ra-Cul send you?"

Smiling sadly, Laura answered, "No, I'm here on my own."

"Can we come in?" asked Marcus.

Stepping aside, Clark gestured for them to enter. They walked inside the house and stopped just past the threshold. As Lex closed the door behind them, Marcus said, "We came here to thank you."

Shyly, Laura approached Clark. "I wasn't sure if you heard me that night."

"I remember everything."

Smiling, Laura said, "Good."

Looking at Marcus, Clark inquired, "So what happens to you guys now?"

"I have already asked Father to reinstate the arrangement that was in place prior to your discovery. I think given time, he will come to permit it."

Placing a hand on Clark's shoulder, Marcus said, "I cannot thank you enough. What you've done took strength."

Placing a hand on Marcus' shoulder, Clark said, "Thank you, Marcus."

Her eyes glistening, Laura said, "Now, comes the hard part. I need to ask that we not socialize as we did before. So long as Ra-Cul hears that we are in contact, he will never give up on the hope that you will change your mind."

Wiping a stray tear from her face, Clark replied, "I understand."

"Thank you, Clark," sniffled Laura. "I have one last favor to ask. Can I see the rings work one last time?"

Taking Laura's left hand in his right hand, Clark watched the symbols glow. A lump formed in his throat. Overcome as well, tears streamed down Laura's face before she pulled her hand away.

Reaching up, she kissed Clark on the cheek. Stepping back, she wrapped her hand around Marcus' arm. Quickly, Marcus moved for the door. As he opened it, he looked back once more, "Thanks again, Clark."

Clark nodded as he could not speak. He watched them leave as Lex locked the door behind them.

Turning to Clark, Lex asked, "Are you okay?"

"I will be."


	27. Gaining Strength, Finding Faith

Gaining Strength, Finding Faith

Even the best fall down sometimes,

Even the wrong words seem to rhyme,

Out of the doubt that fills my mind,

I somehow find, you and I -

Collide.

"Collide" performed by Howie Day

January 12, 2004

Smallville

This year, Smallville has one hundred twenty-three seniors – Every one waiting impatiently for graduation to arrive. Across farms and suburban neighborhoods, down Main Street and throughout the community, teenagers waited for word from the college of their choice. Early admissions started trickling in last week. As always, some hearts were broken, others soared high. Still, with nervous fingers, the youth of Smallville ripped open correspondence embossed with collegiate seals and prayed. As the frenzy of nerves spread throughout the town, no one was left untouched by it and, in this, Justin Gaines was no different.

Except that Justin waited for something entirely different.

Last month, while fighting for control, someone contacted him. Strong and powerful, compassionate and understanding, it granted him the control he needed to force back the whirlwind his powers created. It was not the first time. For weeks before, he'd received aid from this unseen force, but that was the first time it made its presence known. It asked for nothing. In fact, it said nothing at all until last week.

Echoing in his head, the voice said, "I'm sending you word."

"Who are you?" asked Justin.

"Someone like you."

That is how this letter came to be in his hands. Standing in six inches of snow, feeling the cold bite at his face, Justin somehow knew this was the letter for which he waited. Before ripping the envelope open and unfolding the sheet inside, he quickly read the return address on the letter:

Westchester School for Gifted Youngsters  
1407 Greymalkin Lane.  
Salem Center, NY

10274

-{()}-

Same Time

Different Place

Their lips slid over each other effortlessly. Hands on each other, they sank further into the mattress. Ever bold, one set of lips traveled down smooth skin, settling just above a plaid collar. Stretching out uncomfortably, Clark looked up at the ceiling as Lex unbuttoned his shirt. His eyes fixed on the crown moldings, Clark felt Lex kiss his chest, right over his heart. Swallowing hard, Clark wriggled with tension when Lex reached for his belt. His body rigid, Clark managed to not react when Lex unbuckled his belt and undid the top button of his jeans. However, as Lex started to pull down his zipper, Clark covered Lex's hand with his and said, "Wait."

Flushed in the face, Lex looked up and asked, "What's wrong?"

Pushing up on his elbows, Clark whispered, "I'm sorry."

Up on his knees, Lex straddled Clark's legs. Slowly, he reached out and cupped Clark's cheek. "You've been standoffish since you broke your engagement. Are you regretting your decision?"

In a full-seated position, Clark wrapped his arms around Lex's waist. "No. Don't think that. Don't ever think that."

With both of his hands on Clark's shoulders, Lex asked, "What is it then?"

"I keep seeing those pictures."

Cupping Clark's chin, Lex forced him to meet his eye. "You got nothing to feel bad about. Those pictures that Raymond showed you bother you and with good reason. They'll probably cause you pause for the rest of your life, but that's not necessarily a bad thing. It will make you more careful."

"I don't know if I can be careful."

"I think you can."

"How can you know?"

"I have faith in you."

Pushing away from Lex, Clark scurried off the bed. Pacing back and forth, he said, "I'm sure every single one of those dead people had faith at one point, too."

With a shrug, Lex laid out on the bed. "You're probably right."

Stopped in mid-pace, Clark stared at Lex. "That's the last thing I expected you to say."

"Clark, there are no rules here. Nothing says you have to do anything today, tomorrow, next week, with me or anybody else."

Slinking like a panther, Lex rose off the bed and walked up to Clark. "Truth is Clark, I want you. I'd be lying if I said anything else."

With his arms wrapped around Clark's waist, Lex let his hands rest on Clark's ass. "I love you. I want this to be good for you, too. I know it's your first time. So, I can be patient. After all, I've been patient for over two years."

Running his arms around Lex's shoulders, Clark leaned in for a kiss. A breath separated them as he sighed against Lex's soft lips, "Thanks."

Capturing another kiss, Lex drew it out as long as he could. Looking Clark in the eyes, he squeezed Clark's ass as he warned, "I'm patient, but I'm not a saint. Don't make me wait too long."

-{()}-

January 19, 2004

Kent Farm

Glancing over his shoulder, Clark smiled. Carefully, he put down the fence post he was about to drive into the Earth and he waved. "Hey, long time, no see."

Nodding, Justin stuffed his hands in his coat pockets. As he approached Clark, he glanced at the fence posts still on the ground and the row already standing. With a slight chuckle, he sighed, "You are a trip, Clark. Cool, but a trip."

Against one of the standing fence posts, Clark leaned with his arms crossed and asked, "What's goin' on?"

"I'm leaving Smallville tomorrow."

"What?"

Quickly, Justin explained, "You know that my powers have always been kinda touch and go. In the last year, they've become completely uncontrollable. So, I'm going somewhere to find some control."

Breaking away from Clark's intense eyes, he continued, "I hurt Chloe, Clark."

He felt Clark push off the post. With his hands up, Justin clarified, "She's okay. I didn't hurt her bad, but still, I'm leaving Smallville to protect her."

"I understand."

"I knew you would."

"How long will you be gone?"

"Until I'm sure that I'm not threat to Chloe anymore. I don't know how long that's going to be."

"What do you need from me?"

"Watch over Chloe for me."

"I'd be honored."

Punching Clark lightly on the arm, Justin said, "Thanks a lot, man. I knew I could count on you."

"Justin?"

"Yeah?"

"When did you know?"

"Know what?"

"That it was time to leave."

Wiping his hand across his forehead, Justin whistled. "I suppose it was when I looked in her eyes and realized I saw nothing but fear."

"Would you have left sooner?"

"What do you mean?"

Back at the row of posts, Clark placed his hands on one, feeling how firmly it hugged the earth. "Say you knew that your powers were dangerous from the beginning. Would you have left then? Before anything happened between you and Chloe."

"When you say anything?"

"Sex, Justin. Would you have left before you had sex?"

A little bit at a time, Justin started to laugh. Shaking his head, he looked up at Clark and asked, "Don't tell me. It's been a year and a half since the last time we had a little talk like this. Don't tell me that you still haven't done anything with Lex."

Red-faced, Clark turned around. His arms crossed, he replied, "I guess that is what I'm telling you."

Stunned, Justin fell silent. He blinked twice before letting a series of laughter flow. As he gripped his stomach, Justin wiped at his eyes as he forced out, "Oh God, Clark. I really needed that. I've been so tense lately."

Finally, he noticed that Clark was not laughing. Standing up straight, he said, "You're totally serious."

Nodding, Clark let out a heavy sigh.

"What the hell happened?"

"I'm sorry I asked, okay?"

With a hand on Clark's bicep, Justin quickly said, "Look. Look, look, look, look, look. Look. I'm sorry. The short answer to your question is no. I wouldn't have left then. I would have tried everything short of prolonged unconsciousness to stay because she means that much to me and she has since the beginning."

"So you waited until she was afraid of you?"

Suddenly somber, Justin nodded. "I'm not proud of that. I should have left a long time ago. Even If I didn't have anyplace to go, I should have spared her the last six months and yet, I wouldn't give those six months up for the world."

Softly, Justin whispered, "I tried to keep my powers under control. I really tried. They just got too strong over time, especially when I was with her. No, that isn't true. For the past year, it hasn't just been around her. I lost control anytime I got upset. I'd go out into lonely fields and cut loose, let the tornado spin all it wanted until finally, I could control it again."

"There came a point, where I couldn't regain control anymore. I couldn't do it on my own. That's when I should have left, but I wish I didn't need to leave at all."

Firmly, he took a hold of Clark's arm. "Powers are a gift and a curse. Just don't let them hold you back. Don't let them take from you the best parts of living. Give it a shot with Lex. Deal with what happens afterwards."

"And what if something really bad happens?"

"Like?"

"What if I kill him?"

"Believe me, Clark. There at the end, it came close to that with Chloe. That's why I'm leaving. You have to try, Clark. You have to see if it is that bad. If it is, then leave, but don't leave before you try, or you'll regret it the rest of your life."

Placing a hand on Justin's shoulder, Clark sighed, "Thanks. You've always been a good friend, Justin. I'm sorry to lose you."

"I know what you mean, Clark. Hey, how long would it take for you to get me to Metropolis?"

"About fifteen minutes."

"Can you take me to the airport in Metropolis tomorrow morning?"

"Sure, when does your flight leave?"

"Eight in the morning. I'll meet you outside the high school at seven. That okay for you?"

"Sure."

-{()}-

Some Hours Later

Smallville High School

In the Torch newsroom on a bitterly cold morning, Chloe stopped short. In the dark room, Justin sat at her computer, typing furiously. Carefully, Chloe advanced until she reached the glowing screen and looked over his shoulder. With a gasp, she scanned the papers on the desk beside him. Gripping the back of his chair, she asked, "What are you doing?"

The typing stopped. Not looking at her, Justin replied, "Filling out a transfer request."

The typing resumed, as she cried, "Why? Where to?"

This time, the typing didn't stop. "Where? To a school in New York. Why? Because I can't live this way anymore."

Grabbing a hold of his shoulders, Chloe shook him as she mimicked, "Because you can't live this way anymore? What is that supposed to mean?"

This time, when the typing stopped, Justin turned to face her. "I've lost control, Chloe. You know it and I know it."

Staring at him with shimmering eyes, Chloe tried to reassure, "You'll get better. You will. You'll learn to control it again and everything will be just fine."

Taking Chloe's hands, Justin agreed, "I will, but not here. I need to go somewhere where people like me learn how to live in this world without destroying the people they care about."

Roughly, she pulled her hands away as she spat, "Sounds like you've made up your mind already."

"I have. The transfer will be complete in time for when the semester begins in two weeks."

"So, you're just going to walk away from me. After everything we've been through."

With his hands on her hips, he tried to ignore the way she flinched as he promised, "I'm not your Mom. I'm not leaving forever."

He released her as he picked up the letter he received. "I got this brochure a couple weeks ago."

With a vicious flick of her wrist, she snatched the brochure away and read the title out loud, "The Westchester School for Gifted Youngsters."

"I called them today. I spoke to the professor in charge. He thinks he can help me."

"Justin, you can't just believe what some person tells you over the phone. What if it's a trap?"

"Then, it is. I have to take this on faith, Chloe because, in the end, staying is too terrible a thing to consider. Lex told me about something once. It was called Pasqual's wager. Basically, I have to have faith because if it isn't true, if this professor can't help me, I'm no worse off. But if he can, I might be able to come back to you one day."

"How can you do this to me?"

Grabbing her arm, Justin pushed her shirtsleeve up. "Look at your arm. Look at the bruises. I did that. I put those there. Me. I can't let it happen again."

She pulled her arm away and tugged her sleeve down. Her hands rolled into fists as she protested, "I still don't want you to go. I love you so much."

With a tug on her hand, Justin pulled her down onto his lap. Gently, he brushed away the tears that finally broke free. As he cradled her against his chest, he said, "I love you, too. So much and that's why I have to go."

Letting the tears fall without restraint, Chloe wrapped her arms around his neck. With her head on his shoulder, she whispered, "I know. I understand. At least, we have the next two weeks."

When she felt the tension in his shoulders, she knew something else was wrong. When she pulled away, she saw his tear streaked cheeks and heard his softly spoken words. "I'm leaving tomorrow morning. The professor is sending a jet to pick me up."

"So soon?"

"It can't be avoided."

"Will you stay with me tonight?"

"Of course."

-{()}-

January 20, 2004

Metropolis International Airport

Terminal 3 – Charter Flights Only

"So, here we are. M.I.A. Seven-twenty-six on the dot."

Laughing, Justin took his suitcase from Clark. "That sure is a fancy trick you have there, Clark."

"I suppose it comes in handy sometimes."

"I suppose it does." Stretching out his hand, he offered, "It's been an honor knowing you, Clark."

As he returned Justin's hand in a firm handshake, Clark whispered, "You sound like I'm never going to see you again."

"You might not. I hope this thing works, but just in case, thanks for everything."

Turning away, Justin paused. Looking over his shoulder at Clark, he said, "Y'know what's the worst part of this? I don't want to leave. It kills me to know that I have to leave her. If I could just have found a way to control my powers on my own, I wouldn't have had to watch her cry this morning."

"I hope you find the help you're looking for."

"Thanks again, man. You've been a good friend, Clark. Here's to hoping that I get to see you again someday."

Waving at Justin's retreating figure, Clark watched Justin go through airport security until he could no longer be seen with standard sight. With a heavy sigh, he left the airport on foot. Just outside, he watched several planes leave, wondering if Justin was on one of them. Hearing Justin's words drum through his head, he headed for the highway at super speed.

Leaving Metropolis behind, Clark threw his cares to the wind. Worries over curfews fell to the wayside. Fears over what might happen flew off his shoulders, leaving him feeling light as he soared over every field between Metropolis and Luthor Castle. Forgoing the front door, Clark sailed into Lex's chambers via the balcony.

As he dropped softly down in the balcony, Clark quietly opened the French doors that led to Lex's bedroom, but found the place deserted. Sighing loudly, he thought, _'Not exactly what I had in mind. With my luck, he'll be at the factory.'_

Over at Lex's bed, Clark picked up the phone. Dialing Lex's cell phone number, Clark held his breath. With a click, the phone picked up, "Luthor here."

"Lex?"

"Clark? Are you calling from inside the castle?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"Caller I.D."

"Of course."

"So, um Clark, what's going on?"

"Where are you?"

"Downstairs in my office. Where are you?"

"In your bedroom."

Over the line, Clark heard a bang. He exhaled when Lex came back on the line. "Sorry about that. Is this what I think it is, Clark?"

"Yeah, Lex. Come on up. I'll be waiting."

Immediately, the line went dead. No less than four minutes later, Lex slammed the bedroom door open. Closing the door with dramatic flair, Lex walked over to the bed, loosening his tie along the way. Pulling the offending scrap of cloth over his head, he threw it across the room just as he reached Clark.

Quickly, he wrapped his arms around Clark and kissed him. As he held him tightly, Lex shifted him down onto the bed. Shifting across the mattress, Lex sought a comfortable position. His hands ran over Clark's body as Clark reached down to pull his shirt from his slacks.

Struggling up to his knees, Lex straddled Clark's waist as he unbuttoned his shirt and flung it aside. Roughly, Lex grabbed Clark's hands and placed them against his chest, inviting exploration. As Clark's hands slowly slid across the smooth skin, Lex moved his hands down, finding his obvious erection.

As he scooted back, Lex undid Clark's belt and pants. Pulling the zipper down, Lex wasted no time freeing Clark's erection from its confines. Slowly, he pumped it. With a hungry grin, Lex watched the way Clark's eyes rolled back in his head. As Clark's arms fell to the side, Lex scurried down his body. Taking Clark into his mouth, he pushed against Clark's raised hips. With his hands, he held Clark in place as he sucked, hummed and licked Clark into a frenzy. When he felt a shaky hand run over his head, Lex knew it wouldn't be long. He wasn't wrong. Within moments, Clark arched his back and came.

Scrambling up Clark's body, Lex undid his belt along the way. Freeing his erection from his slacks, he started to jack off. With the sight of Clark's flushed face before him, the slightly open mouth and hungry eyes, it took only seconds for Lex to throw back his head as he covered Clark's belly with his seed.

Slumping forward, Lex panted heavily. Again and again, he rolled his forehead back and forth across Clark's forehead. "That takes the edge off."

"Edge?"

Gingerly, Lex slid to the side. Lying on his left side, Lex propped his head on his hand. Looking down at Clark, he smiled warmly. "You're seventeen. All you are is edge."

Slowly, lightly, they started laughing. Letting smiles and easy joy wash over them, they held each other. As they surfaced from their mirth, Lex's eyes grew dark once again. With a hand on Clark's cheek, he silenced the last of the laughter. Leaning down, he captured Clark's lips. Easily, he drew out the moment as he held tightly to Clark's lips and moved on top of him again.

With a final kiss, he sat up. Reverently, he ran his hands up and down Clark's chest. Withdrawing his hands, he stepped off the bed. Confidently, he took Clark by the hand and led him off the bed. Without saying a word, Lex began to strip off what remained of his clothes. It took Lex's slacks hitting the floor in a crumpled heap before Clark got the idea and started pulling at his clothes and kicking off his shoes.

Finally naked, Lex stood and waited. A pinch of laughter easily hid behind the hand resting over his mouth as he watched Clark hop on one foot, jeans around his ankles, wrestling with a work boot. Patiently waiting, he watched as Clark triumphantly dragged off the offending footwear with a growl. Quietly, he made his way to the bed once again and stretched out on the mattress as Clark kicked his pants and underwear off.

Spreading his arms, Lex welcomed Clark to his bed. Sinking onto the mattress, a subtle shaking filled Clark's hands as he let them glide over Lex's body. Quickly, he found his hands encased in Lex's steady hold. Side by side, facing one another, Lex whispered, "It's okay to be nervous."

"Thanks."

Immediately, Lex started to place soft kisses on Clark's folded hands. "We're going to take this slow now. I'm going to give you the first time to end all first times."

"You already have."

With a feral smile, Lex leaned down and kissed Clark. Pulling a breath away, he sighed, "You haven't seen anything yet, Kent."


	28. Bonds

Bonds

Well, good morning.

Tell me how did you sleep last night?

You're still smiling, so we must have done something right.

"Lonely Too Long" performed by Patty Loveless

January 21, 2004

Luthor Castle

After a lifetime of sleeping alone, it can be difficult the first time one wakes up next to someone else. Usually, unfamiliar weight causes you to lose feeling in some important part of your body. Often, there's a sense that the bed is too small. Sometimes, a chilling shock can fill your entire body for the split second before you remember where you are. Still, there are other times when your lover's scent invades your dreams causing you to smile as you burrow deeper into their arms.

It was this last experience that greeted Clark. Lying on his left side, head propped on a fluffy pillow, he wriggled back against Lex's solid form. Slowly opening his eyes, he glanced down at the arm slung leisurely over his waist. Wiggling about, he tried to find a comfortable position on Lex's outstretched left arm. Realizing one couldn't be found, he settled down. Sliding his right hand down, his smile widened as Lex lazily squeezed his fingers.

Exhaling, Clark closed his eyes again. Behind his eyelids played the events of the past several hours. His mind replayed each delectable moment. As a result, his heart sung for the first time.

Squeezing Lex's hand, he remembered the gentle ways of the hand he held. Feather light touches danced across his memory, repeating the rhythm Lex beat out on his chest, his stomach, his…

Becoming aroused, he recalled the surging passions and straining bodies from before. As his erection grew harder, Clark thought of the licking, the humming, the stroking, the expertise exerted on him by Lex's learned attention. Squirming, he felt the flesh cradled between the cheeks of his ass grow firm. As a chill ran through his body, he felt the arm around his waist flex, drawing him closer. Already panting again, he sucked in a quick breath as Lex's hand wrapped around him and a smooth voice whispered into his ear, "Well, hello."

Feeling the smile against his ear, Clark let a couple chuckles escape. Pumping his hips, he pressed against the hardened flesh behind him instinctively. Finally, his own pre-cum gave Lex the lubrication he needed to go faster, squeeze tighter at the base of Clark's erection. In response, Clark moaned. He whimpered and at the last moment warned. Completely spent, he slumped back, oblivious to Lex scooping up the result of his handiwork.

Rolled onto his stomach, Clark flinched as his over sensitized flesh met with the silky sheets. Barely registering it, he felt something slick be spread between his butt cheeks. Face down in a pillow; he didn't come to his senses until he felt Lex's erection slide between his buttocks. Suddenly, he recognized the weight pressed down on his thighs as Lex's naked body. Gasping, Clark felt Lex grab onto his globes, squeezing them around his penis.

Quickly, Lex slid to and fro. Rocking, he ground his balls into the top of Clark's thighs. Pitching back and forth, he nudged the puckered rosette nestled there. Each time he hit that tight circle of muscle, he felt Clark tense, he heard him moan. Looking down the smooth expanse of Clark's back, Lex smiled as Clark began to raise his hips, pressing back against him. Tightening his grip on Clark's ass, Lex pumped faster, pressed harder. Finally, when he thought he might go insane, every spark fired off in his brain, blurring his vision with red hot flashes. Grinding against Clark's firm body, his seed surged onto the small of Clark's back. Shaking like a leaf, he remained motionless for several moments before jerking his limp flesh away and proceeding to slump across Clark's back.

Against his cheek, Clark could feel Lex's labored breathing. Breathing fast himself, he reveled in the sweet sensation of Lex's body draped over his own. When he finally felt movement above him, he groaned as Lex rolled off to the side. Finding the strength, Clark managed to shift onto his right side and face Lex.

Spread eagle and panting, Lex kept his eyes closed as he struggled to turn toward Clark. Smiling peacefully, Lex licked his lips before hissing under his breath as he rolled onto his left side. Opening his eyes, he found Clark's concerned face. Blinking sleepily, he quipped, "I'm not as young as I used to be, but then, that was the fifth orgasm so far."

"It was the eighth for me."

"Eighth? Really?"

"Yeah."

"Well, good, then my job here is done."

Worrying his lip, Clark grew quiet. Snaking his arm across Lex's waist, he quietly whispered, "Lex? You know what you just did?"

"Yes?"

"Not that everything hasn't been great so far, but why haven't we had sex yet?"

"We just had sex, Clark. Several times. I just haven't penetrated you and you haven't penetrated me."

"But why?"

Running his hand up and down Clark's large bicep, Lex answered, "Because you're not ready for that yet."

"What?"

Grasping onto the bicep at his fingertips, Lex explained, "I don't mean emotionally, Clark. You're not ready physically. There are some things that have to happen before we can go there. Everything happened so unexpectedly that I didn't have time to prepare."

Relaxing again, Clark sighed, "Oh."

Looking into Lex's eyes, he said, "You know that you can't hurt me, don't you?"

A rush of airy laughter pushed past Lex's defenses. Placing his right hand on Clark's cheek, he disagreed, "You're wrong. I think I'm one of the few things that really can."

Leaning in, Lex kissed Clark lightly. Pulling away, they both allowed their lips to remain puckered as their eyes stayed closed. With a deep breath, Lex broke the spell first. Pulling away, he rolled toward the nightstand and announced, "9:03. Perfect. We can still get you home before your curfew."

"Uh Lex?"

At Clark's questioning voice, Lex really took a look around. The first thing that popped out was the bright light streaming in through the open balcony doors. Glancing back at the clock, Lex felt a splash of cold water cover his entire body as he realized what time it was. Tension filled his body as he yelled, "It's 9:03 A.M.!"

Quickly, Clark placed a hand on Lex's chest and pushed him back onto the mattress. When Lex's worried eyes met his, he assured, "Yes, it's nine in the morning. Don't worry. I'm prepared. Let my parents do their worst. It was all worth it and I don't regret a thing."

Searching Clark's face for false bravado, Lex came up empty handed. Slowly, he began to nod, his eyes never leaving Clark's serene visage. Returning to Clark's welcoming arms, he wrapped himself around Clark and held him tightly. With his lips pressed against Clark's shoulder, Lex said, "I probably won't see you for weeks after this, so I say we wait as long as we can before you go home."

"That sounds just perfect to me."

-{()}-

Nearly Four Hours Later

Kent Farm

"Have you any idea how worried we've been? We've called everybody we could think of asking about you. We even called the Coles."

Looking at his Mother's flushed face, Clark explained, "I know. After we received word of your ninth call to the castle, Lex and I decided that it was time for me to come home."

Placing her hands on her hips, Martha asked, "Excuse me? You and Lex decided?"

From across the room, Jonathan piped in, "I told you, Martha."

Shooting a red-hot glare in Jonathan's direction, Martha growled, "You know what our rules are."

"I do. I know I broke your rules and I'm prepared to take my punishment."

From across the room, Clark could feel his father's eyes on him. He could see the flash of disgust that filled the wrinkles and lines. Looking away, he heard his Father say, "Oh my God," before marching to the front door. Clark watched his Mother's bewildered eyes as she followed Jonathan's retreating form. Calling out to him, Martha cried, "Jonathan, where are you going?"

Not looking back, Jonathan waved back at her. "Not right now, Martha. Just not right now."

The wind cast from her sails, Martha stood motionless. Movement returned with a flinch caused by the slamming of the front door. Slowly turning back to Clark, Martha took a deep breath. "You're grounded for the next two months. I don't want you seeing Lex while you're grounded. I don't even want to hear that you've talked to him. On top of that, you're not going to receive your allowance for the next month. Is that understood?"

"Yes, ma'am."

Limply, her arms fell to her sides. Walking up to him, she whispered, "Do you know how worried I was?"

Regret filling him for the first time, Clark nodded. "I'm sorry I made you worry, Mom."

"But you're not sorry that you broke our rules."

"No, I'm not."

Crossing her arms, Martha turned away. "Go to your room."

Without a word, Clark headed for the staircase.

-{()}-

Out At A Rest Stop On HWY 90

Pulling up to the diner, Chloe parked. With the engine still running, she gripped the steering wheel. Her knuckles white, she fought back the tears for the hundredth time since she started driving at the crack of dawn. Allowing a single sob to wrack her body, she pried her fingers away and turned off the engine.

For several minutes, she sat there. Staring at the fuel gauge, she noted that the tank was almost empty. Looking about, she saw a nearby gas station and exhaled. Looking up at the diner, her stomach growled. Following its angry orders, she left her car behind.

Inside the diner, Chloe noted the fifties décor, complete with neon clock and full counter. Sitting on a stool, she ordered a light breakfast she didn't really want and waited. Staring at the scratches in the counter, she ignored the fact that the diner door opened again. She didn't hear the person call her name. She didn't feel it the first time he tapped her on the shoulder.

But she felt the second tap.

Jerking around, she found herself face-to-face with Pete Ross.

"Pete?"

Weakly, he waved at her. With a silent request, he glanced at the stool beside her. At the nod of her head, he slid onto the seat. An elbow on the counter, he faced her and said, "Long time, no see."

Turning back to her food, Chloe replied, "Yeah well, after the way you treated Clark, did you really think we were going to be best friends?"

"I hoped, but I got a talking to by so many people that I realized that I probably wasn't welcome in that circle anymore."

As she picked at her food, Chloe asked, "Do you regret it?"

"Yeah. It cost me a lot. It cost me Sam."

Carefully, she placed her fork down. Slowly, she turned in her chair and asked, "When did that happen?"

"Last year."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I'm almost over it now." Quickly, Pete glanced around. "So, where's Justin? You guys used to be attached at the hip."

At the question, tears welled in her eyes. She grabbed at her paper napkin, blotting the stray drops. After she took a moment to compose herself, she explained, "Justin is gone. He transferred to a new school."

"When?"

"Yesterday."

Gently, he placed a hand on her knee and said, "I'm so sorry, Chloe."

Nodding, she sniffled. She felt his warm hand squeeze her knee again. The Human contact was too much. She broke down right there in the middle of the diner. People stared as Pete sprang from his stool. With his arms wrapped around her, he escorted Chloe away from prying eyes.

Against the bumper of her car, they leaned. Her breath hitching, she apologized again and again as Pete assured her it was all right. His arm wrapped around her shoulder, he recalled, "Remember when we used to place bets on whether Clark would make it to the school bus on time or not?"

"Oh sure, I do. I always won. I knew Clark's nature. As in, he's late by nature. I must have taken you for so much money. Why didn't you ever just bet against him?"

"I just couldn't do it. I couldn't side against my best friend."

"What happened to you, Pete? What happened to the guy who would never hurt his friends?"

"I don't know. I guess finding out Clark was gay and with Lex Luthor was just more than I could handle."

"You need to get over yourself, Pete Ross. You need to get over Clark being gay and you need to get over Lex Luthor. Expecially, Lex. Yes, his family hurt your family. Yes, he's a paranoid freak. Yes, he's prone to flights of suspicion, but he loves Clark. I see it every time they're together. I see that Clark loves him every time that Clark smiles."

Quickly, she scooped up Pete's hands and continued, "I want the three musketeers back. I want you and Clark to have imaginary conversations about calendars and secretaries that you don't have. I want things back the way they were before it all went so wrong."

Minutes passed in silence. He clutched at her hands and refused to look away from her imploring eyes. Finally, he nodded. "I want that, too, but is Clark willing to forgive and forget?"

"Leave Clark to me."

-{()}-

February 6, 2004

Smallville High School

"Hey Chloe! So what is this oh so important thing you had me come to the office to see. I swear since school started back last week, you've been buried in here," said Clark as he entered the Torch. A couple steps past the threshold, Clark came to a sudden stop. Frozen in place, he stared at the man standing in front of him.

"Pete."

"Hi, Clark."

Turning around, Clark found the doorway blocked by Chloe. Losing his patience quickly, Clark asked, "Chloe, what is going on?"

With a nod of her head, Chloe gestured at Pete and answered, "Just hear him out, Clark. That's all I ask."

Slowly, Clark laughed. Turning back to Pete, he said, "I've heard him out. I heard him loud and clear."

Looking down at the floor, Pete nodded. "I said some horrible things to you Clark. I'm sorry. Over the past year, I've thought about that night a lot. I wish those things hadn't been said. I miss our friendship. I want it back."

Carefully, Clark leaned back and crossed his arms. "I hear a lot of words none of which say that you think any differently. Tell me, Pete – How do you feel about my being gay?"

From foot to foot, Pete shifted about as he replied, "I'm trying, Clark. I'm trying to get past it."

"That's great. Good for you, Pete."

"Look, it's not easy. My brothers always told me these things about gays. Never trust them. They said they were backstabbers. That night, when I found about you and Lex-"

"What about Lex and me?"

"It felt like you stabbed me in the back. I thought my brothers were right. Besides, it's all around, man. What do you think I hear in the showers after football practice anyway?"

Taking a firmer stance, Clark asked, "Honestly?"

"Yeah, honestly."

With a measured step, Clark inched closer to Pete. "I think you all swap Scarecrow stories. I think you cry over not having one this year."

"That's sick, Clark. Is that what you really think of me?"

"Yes! You were on the team for the past three years, Pete. Two scarecrows got hung up during that time. You may have started on the team to avoid the scarecrow, but what about junior year? Senior year? How do you explain those? You just kept on playing with those guys. All the time, you knew what they did. You stood by them. You stood by cowardly little bastards who have nothing better to do than string up some weaker kid. Yeah, you stood by them, but you didn't stand with me."

"I'm proud of my team. They're good guys. They have some flaws, but we all do. They've been there for me from the beginning. They're not the horrible people you claim they are. Besides, look at you. You hooked up with the one guy in this whole town who had involvement in hurting my family. Now, you talk about loyalty. Well, where was your loyalty?"

"You're like a broken record. You go on and on about that creamed corn factory, but you're not hurting. Your parents aren't destitute or in the streets. For crying out loud, Pete, it was over fifteen years ago. Lex was just a kid when that happened. How can you blame him for that?"

"He's a Luthor and Luthor's don't fall far from the tree."

"Your brothers teach you that one, too?"

"Enough!"

Quickly quiet, Pete and Clark looked at Chloe. Red-faced, she marched up to them and placed herself between them. Firmly, she placed a hand on each of their chests and said, "Clark, you don't have to like the football players that Pete hangs out with. Pete, you don't have to like the fact that Lex is Clark's boyfriend. The only thing you both have to do is respect the place they hold in the other's life and not bring it up. Can you both do that?"

Several seconds passed. Both men stared at each other and wondered. Finally, Clark glanced down and caught sight of Chloe's pleading eyes. Sighing loudly, Clark replied, "I guess I can."

Taking a step forward, Pete extended his right hand and said, "Yeah, me too."

Hesitating for a moment, Clark stared at the hand before finally stepping forward and shaking it.


	29. Stupid Rule, Stupid School

Stupid Rule, Stupid School

When I think back on all the crap I learned in high school,

It's a wonder I can think at all.

And though my lack of education hasn't hurt me none,

I can read the writing on the wall.

"Kodachrome" performed by Paul Simon

March 20, 2004

Smallville High School

With a firm tug, Clark tore the paper off the pad on the wall. Quickly, he took a moment to read it. Toward the bottom of the page, he stopped. His mouth opened. His eyes widened. His sneakers squeaked as he stopped in his tracks. Next came the sound of crumpled paper as he crumbled it into a small ball and marched off.

At the Torch News office, he found Chloe hard at work. Tossing the ball lightly, Clark managed to have it land on the table in front of her. As she stood stiffly, he asked, "How long have you known about this?"

"For the past four weeks."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I hoped it would change, Clark."

With a hand rolled into a fist, Clark punched a nearby desk. He remembered to check his strength only at the last moment, managing to still leave a knuckle-shaped dent in the wood. Falling into a nearby chair, Clark felt her approach him, sit down beside him. He felt her hand on his arm and her kind words. "I knew it would hurt you, so I delayed the pain as long as I could."

She stroked his bicep as she asked, "Do you remember the scandal last month involving Dan and Martin?"

His nod was her only answer.

"A couple weeks later, Principal Kwan met with the school board. Together, during a secret session, they decided to ban same-sex couples from the spring formal and the prom."

"That paper doesn't say anything about the spring formal."

"That's true, Clark. You have to remember that the spring formal is in two weeks and the prom is in two months. The school board was nervous about the rule. They sought a legal consultation. By the time the lawyers told them that the rule was legal and liability minimal, the tickets to the spring formal were already sold. Fearing that some people might object to new rules after shelling out money already, the school board decided to restrict the rule to the prom only as the tickets didn't go on sale until today."

Slowly, Clark lowered his face into his hands. He felt Chloe stroke his back, but all he could do was mumble, "What a stupid school."

In response, Chloe rubbed his back harder. As she placed her cheek against his shoulder, she offered, "You could go with me to the prom?"

"What?"

"Well, Justin is gone and I don't have anyone to go to the prom with. You can't go with Lex so why don't we go as friends?"

Before Clark could reply, a voice from the doorway interjected, "I think that's a great idea."

Entering the room, Pete walked over to Chloe and placed a hand on her shoulder. "We could go together as a group. It'll be a night out for the three Musketeers."

Clapping her hands, Chloe agreed, "I like that idea. We should do it. What do you think, Clark?"

With a heavy sigh, Clark objected, "I don't think so. Two guys and one girl? Everybody will think we're just trying to get around the rule. They might not let us attend."

With a step back, Pete grimaced as he said, "Do you really think so?"

As she chewed on her bottom lip, Chloe let Clark harass Pete as she searched for a solution.

"Come on, Pete, everyone would think we were couple. It would be all over the school by the next morning."

"Well, that settles that – This is not happening."

"What's the matter, Pete? I think we make a cute couple."

"Aww man, don't play that shit."

Jumping to her feet, Chloe slapped a hand over Clark's mouth and warned, "Don't be mean."

As she pulled her hand away, she said, "Besides, I've found the answer to our problem."

"Does it involve Clark and I looking like a couple?"

With a loud laugh, Chloe assured, "No, Pete. Your virtue is safe. No, I mean Lana. She never has any fun anymore. Ever since she came back from La Juene, she's been school and Talon. Talon and school. She needs a party more than anyone. She's all by herself. Whitney's not here and since her Aunt put the wedding announcement in the paper, no one's going to ask her out. She could be our forth wheel. Don't you see? If it's two guys and two girls, no one will think anything about it."

Pete wrapped an arm around Chloe's waist and asked, "Do you think she'll do it?"

Loosening Pete's arm, Chloe's smile faltered. As his hand wandered to her back, she stuttered, "I-I think so. Especially if Clark asks her. What do you say, Clark?"

With his head propped on his fist, Clark answered, "I still don't know."

"What's the matter? You don't want to go to the prom with us or something."

Standing up, Clark crossed his arms over chest. With a heavy sigh, he replied, "It's not that. I just wanted to go to the prom with Lex. I'd been thinking about it for a while. In the back of my head, y'know?"

"Yeah, but you can't. The rules are pretty clear and unless Lex plans to have some very interesting surgery over the next couple months you're not going to."

"Look, don't be disgusting. I get it, okay. I'll ask Lana. You're right, Chloe. She does need to get out more. It'd be good for her. I wish I could have seen her more over the past couple months but until this morning, I was grounded. She goes to check on the Talon during lunch. I'll go see her then."

Rushing forward, Chloe hugged him tightly. "Oh Clark, I'm so glad. I was beginning to think I wouldn't get to go to my own prom."

-{()}-

Lunchtime

Talon Cafe

"Hey there, stranger. Are you finally a free man?" said Lana as she wiped down a counter.

"Yeah, my two month incarceration is done," replied Clark as he took a seat at the counter. "What's been going on, Lana? I feel like you've been avoiding me."

Wiping the counter vigorously, Lana waved off the accusation. "I don't know what you mean. I haven't been hiding. I've been here. You just couldn't come by."

"And at school?"

"Clark…"

Stopping her circling hand, Clark said, "You know, if something is wrong, you can tell me. Our talks go both ways."

"I know, Clark. It's not you. It's Whitney. He's planning to allow the Marines to give him a medical discharge. Then he plans to come back here and run his family's store."

"Well, that's good isn't it?"

Gently, Lana placed her left hand over Clark's. As she felt his hand encircle hers, she said, "Come into my office."

Once inside the office, Lana pulled at the tips of her fingers as she explained, "When Whitney left, he wanted to see the world. He wanted the Marines to show him that. Instead, he saw San Diego, California, La Juene, North Carolina and Afghanistan. He's been shot at, wounded and now it looks like he's going to be beaten, too."

"I don't understand, Lana."

"Whitney didn't want to come back here. He's only coming back for me. He's going to live a life he hates for me. Because he loves me."

"No, Lana. Because you love each other. He's choosing to be near the person he loves. Seems reasonable to me. If I could, I'd be with Lex everyday."

"You're right. You're right. I'm just being silly."

With a compassionate pat on her knee, Clark assured, "You're probably just depressed because you can't be with the person you love."

Meeting Clark's gaze, Lana sighed, "You have no idea how right you are."

Her words earned her a bright smile. He continued to rub her knee as he continued, "See, what did I say? Which brings me to why I came by today. Would you like to go to the prom with me?"

"What?"

"Well, with me, Pete and Chloe."

"Pete?"

"Yeah, we're trying to bury our ax. Chloe's trying to set fire to the ax."

Laughing under her breath, Lana shook her head. "What can you expect from Chloe? Are you serious?"

"Of course."

"Then, I accept. I would love to go to the prom with you. Well, with you, Chloe and Pete."

"Great. We'll probably buy our tickets tomorrow. Is that okay?"

"Sure."

-{()}-

After School

Luthor Manor

"Excuse me! You can't just go in there."

Looking back at the secretary desk, Clark saw a young woman in her early twenties. She was dressed in a charcoal grey suit that matched her eyes and offset her pale skin. A tight braid pulled her dark blond hair back from her face. Meeting her cold eyes, Clark explained, "Hi, you must be new here. My name is Clark Kent."

Instantly, her eyes went wide. "I'm very sorry, sir. I didn't know. Please proceed."

"No harm done. Are you the new permanent secretary?"

"Yes, sir."

"Well then, we're going to be seeing a lot of each other. What's your name?"

"Mercy."

"Nice to meet you, Mercy. Don't worry. I know what it's like to work for Lex Luthor. I won't tell him you stopped me before I went in."

Her eyes softened as she said, "Thank you, Mr. Kent. Do you want me to announce you?"

"No, I'd like it to be a surprise."

Stepping away from the desk with a wink, Clark turned toward the doors. Taking a hold of both door handles, he swung the doors open. On the other side, Lex sat behind his desk. Looking up, he wasted no time jumping up and crossing the room. He reached Clark just as he closed the doors. Spinning him around, he ran his hands up into Clark's hair and tugged him down into a series of searing kisses.

Slamming Clark against the doors, he kissed a path from Clark's chin down his neck and across his shoulder. Pulling away just to pull off Clark's t-shirt, he drank in the sight of firm skin and chiseled muscles. Taking a taut nipple in his mouth, he smiled as the most delicious moans rumbled out of Clark's mouth.

One by one, his knees hit the floor. A second later, so did Clark's pants. Swallowing down rigid flesh, Lex reveled in the pleasure denied him for so long. He hummed. He licked. At times, he even used teeth. Displaying incredible skill, he deep throated the entire length, flexing his muscles the entire time.

It all proved too much to bear. A few minutes after it started, Clark dug his fingers into the wood at his back and came. Dropping to his knees, he took a moment to catch his breath before grabbing Lex's head and kissing him deeply. Pushing him to the ground, Clark quickly divested him of his clothes. Pushing aside the expensive shirt, pushing down the designer slacks, grabbing a hold of Lex, he pumped with his hand as he stretched out between parted thighs.

Though not as skilled, he used plenty of enthusiasm. Sucking at the head, his hand increased the tempo. Twisting his fist, he smiled at the moans filling the room. As Lex raised up, Clark placed a firm hand on his hips, holding him securely in place. Lex thrashed about before finally going completely still.

In the moments that followed, Clark crawled up the length of Lex's body. Falling to the carpet, Clark smiled down at closed eyes and swollen lips. Blue eyes opened cautiously and quickly sought him out. Letting out a sigh, Lex quipped, "Please remind me to never piss your Mother off again. Two months. Goddamn. It felt like two years."

After a few minutes, Lex pushed off the floor. Taking Clark by the hand, he helped him up into a firm hug. Reluctantly parting, they both searched out their clothes and got dressed. Crossing over to the desk, Clark sat down in one of the guest chairs while Lex leaned against his desk.

Smiling, their eyes locked. Instantly, Clark jumped from his chair. Taking Lex in his arms, he kissed him lightly, lovingly. Gently, he caressed soft cheeks, running his thumbs along the jawbone. Several lazy kisses later, Clark pulled back with one last kiss. Staring deeply into Lex's eyes, he said, "I've missed you. God, I've missed you."

"I've missed you, too."

Pulling Clark's hand down from his face, Lex pulled him down on the desk beside him. Running his thumb across a swollen lower lip, he asked, "So, what's new?"

"Lana and Whitney are engaged. Justin left town. What else? They announced the date of the prom. Oh! And Pete and I are speaking to each other again."

"You're kidding?"

"I know. I couldn't believe it when Lana told me either."

"That's not what I meant and you know it. You and Pete?"

"Since Justin left, Chloe has been on an all-out campaign to reunite us."

"How's that going?"

"I'm almost to the point of calling him my friend again."

"Wow."

"I know, right?"

Reaching out, Clark wrapped his hand around the back of Lex's neck and pulled him into a another kiss. Then another. Then another. Then another until Lex pulled away smiling. Looking at that delicate mouth, Clark sighed, "I wish I could take you to the prom."

"What was that?"

"I wish I could take you to the prom. I wish we could dance all night, eat a fancy meal and drink watered down punch."

"Okay. What is that all about?"

"My school announced the date for the prom today. They also made it very clear that same-sex couples are not welcome. You see, at the Valentine's Day dance, Daniel Stuart and Martin Vance showed up together. Apparently, the chaperones threw a fit and had both expelled from the dance. This morning, the school issues this formal rule for the prom. No same-sex couples are allowed. The tickets will have names printed on them and will only be sold in pairs. I guess they wanted to ensure it wouldn't happen again."

"What's the problem? I know it's a shame what happened to those two boys, but we weren't planning on going to the prom."

"We weren't?"

"Well, I guess I should amend my statement – I wasn't expecting to go to the prom with you. I mean we're not even out-out yet."

"Oh. Well, it doesn't matter anymore anyway. Because of this stupid rule, Chloe and Pete came up with the bright idea to have them, Lana and I go together."

"Why not? That sounds like a good idea. The prom doesn't have to be romantic. It can just be fun. Go with your friends. Since Justin left town, I'm sure Chloe needs a date."

"But I want to go with you."

"But you can't. So, go with someone else."

"This really doesn't bother you."

"Clark, it's quite simple really. I don't want you to say someday that your life is shit because you didn't go to your prom."

"So what am I supposed to do? Rent a tux and slow dance with Lana? If I go to the trouble of getting dressed in uncomfortable clothes, then I want to dance close to you."

"See, it's already starting and it's so much worse than I thought because now your life is shit because you didn't go the prom because of me."

"Lex."

Silencing Clark with a kiss, Lex pulled away once he felt the fight ebb away. Looking Clark in the eyes, he whispered, "Look have some fun and when the prom is over come to the castle and I'll show you what a post prom party can really be like."

"You're on."


	30. It's The End Of An Era

It's The End Of An Era

How do I say goodbye to what we had?

The good times that made us laugh,

Outweigh the bad.

I thought we'd get to see forever,

But forever's gone away

"It's So Hard To Say Goodbye To Yesterday" performed by Boys II Men

May 8, 2004

Kent Farm

There was a tux hanging on his door. Two corsages and two boutonnières were individually wrapped in plastic boxes and stacked inside a plastic bag. A towel wrapped tightly around narrow hips, held in place by a strong hand. Wet hair clung to his face, mocking Clark as he watched the sun start to set.

Suddenly, his bedroom door opened. "Clark, it's almost time to go. You better get a move on."

Turning away from the window, he watched as his Mother entered the room.

"Did you find it?"

"No dear. I didn't. Do you remember where you last saw it?"

"If I could remember that, it wouldn't be lost."

Nodding, Martha took hold of the door. As she stepped from the room, she said, "Well get dressed. Maybe you'll remember where you left it."

"I'll do that. Thanks, Mom."

"Oh and Clark." Stopping just as she crossed the threshold. "Your Father and I have been wanting to tell you something. Since this is a special night, your curfew is suspended."

"Really?"

"Really. Just try and remember that there's still going to be work to do in the morning and be back at the farm by then."

Jogging over, Clark wrapped a free arm around his Mother. Squeezing as tightly as he dared, he picked her up off the floor, leaving her feet to dangle. Strangled laughter brought him back to his senses. Lowering her to the floor, he saw the tremor in her smile and the tears in her eyes.

"Did I hurt you?"

"No," she whispered. "You're just all grown up."

Shaking her head, she broke out of her reverie.

"Now hurry. You're burning sunlight."

-{()}-

Several Minutes Later

Kent Barn

"A-Ha!"

From under his book of star charts and a couple discarded t-shirts, Clark pulled out the box containing his tie and cummerbund. Ripping it open, he put on the dark blue cummerbund first. Reaching back into the box, he pulled out the tie. Wrapping it around his neck, his large fingers fumbled with the ends.

_'This is like deja vu all over again.'_

Struggling some more, he resigned himself to going to his Mother. That was when a familiar voice rang out, "Still can't tie a bowtie?"

Turning toward the voice, Clark watched Lex take the last few steps before coming to stand on the landing. Casually, Lex crossed over to Clark and started to tie a classic knot. His eyes on the slip of fabric, he asked, "So how are you getting to the prom?"

"Lana's minivan. She's going to pick me up in a few minutes actually. Chloe and Pete are going to meet us there."

Watching Lex concentrate at the task at hand, he couldn't resist reaching up and running the back of his fingers down the side of Lex's face.

"I really wish I was going with you."

"I know you do." With practiced hands, Lex evened out the tie with a few tugs. Letting go of it, he took a step back to judge it. Satisfied with what he saw, he reached into his right pocket and pulled out his Mother's watch.

"Here."

Stunned, Clark allowed Lex to grasp onto his arm and push up his sleeve. As Lex wrapped the band around his wrist, Clark sighed, "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"I'll take good care of it. I won't lose it."

"I know." As Lex fastened the complicated clasp, he explained, "You know how important this is to me. I think sometimes it's my conscience, my soul. Wear this tonight and you'll be carrying the better parts of me with you."

"You're going to bring yourself to the prom by sheer force of will. Is that it?"

"If anyone could do it? It would have to be me, right?"

Then, a car horn blared. Meeting each other's gaze, they kissed once, slowly.

Again, the car horn sounded.

"You better go."

"I love you. I'll take good care of it. I promise."

"I know you will. Now, go or you're going to be late."

-{()}-

That Evening

Smallville High School

Pete and Chloe met at the entrance to the school. As part of the football team, he was enlisted to decorate the school. As editor of the school paper, she walked around performing interviews and taking pictures of the transformation. Ivy covered trellises flanked the front doors. Strings of tiny white lights ran tastefully from the parking lot to the front walk, along the front walk all the way up to the front doors.

Past those doors, the hallways were spectacular. Not a single locker could be seen behind long panels painted to look like stone walls. In the auditorium, the stage was set up for both a band and a DJ. Half the hall was reserved for a formal dining room. The other half had a large dance floor. The regular light bulbs had been replaced with soft light ones, lending a nice touch to the swirling flashes bouncing off the disco ball hanging from the ceiling.

With the illusion in place, the senior members of the football team headed for the locker room to change for the prom. As the starting time for the prom drew near, Chloe discreetly locked herself away to put on her dress. After make-up, hair and one last look, she left the pressroom behind.

Stepping out of the school's front doors, she marveled at the lights. From inside the school, music could be heard. Swaying to the beat, she looked down the steps, down the walk and the parking lot beyond. The ghost of her younger self, her arm tightly wound around Justin, floated across the walk, fading as it reached the steps. Fighting back tears, she didn't feel his approach. She only jumped when arms encircled her from behind, clutching her loosely.

Looking over her shoulder, Chloe smiled uncomfortably at Pete. Quickly, she wrenched free of his embrace. Clasping her hands in front of her chest, she sighed, "You guys did a wonderful job. This place is just beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you."

Blushing, Chloe let out a nervous laugh. "You don't have to say that."

"Yeah, I do. I remember the Spring Formal, too. It's a tragedy that you don't get to dress like this more often."

Taking her hands in his, Pete spread her arms out. "I mean, look at you. The red of your dress is bringing out the roses in your cheeks. In this lighting, your eyes just sparkle."

Stunned speechless, Chloe could do nothing but look into Pete's eyes. She felt him lower her arms, drawing her closer. She felt his breath warm her face against the cool of the night. As her eyelids fluttered shut, she leaned in for the kiss.

Suddenly, her senses returned. She realized who she was holding. She remembered who she was betraying. Backing away before lips could meet, she looked everywhere but at Pete. Then, there in the parking lot she saw her salvation in the form of a Ford Aerostar. Running down the stairs, she left Pete standing at the top.

"Hey guys! You're just in time. They just opened the doors."

The next few minutes were a blur. Clark distributed the corsages and boutonnières. Standing in a circle, they wrestled with pins and clips. Lana did one last hair check in a side view mirror and used a lint roller on her midnight blue gown. The girls adjusted their wraps and the boys tugged at their ties. Finally, extending their elbows, Clark escorted Lana and Pete escorted Chloe into the dance.

First came dinner. Then came pictures. After an hour, the dance floor beckoned. At first the music was fast. In a circle with several other people, they danced happily. Smiles on all faces, laughter filled every voice. Well, almost every voice.

Her hand held in Pete's, Chloe shook with something other than joy. During dinner, his foot kept tapping against hers. She almost choked on her salad when she felt his fingers on her knee. During the pictures, she wanted to stand side by side, but he insisted on turning her around and embracing her from behind. Now, with him clutching tightly at her limp hand, she wondered just what her expression in those pictures was going to be.

Across from them, she saw Clark and Lana. Shaking her head, she watched Lana touch Clark over and over again. A hand on his arm. An arm around his waist. An obvious longing in her eyes. Taking in the four of them, she realized her "let's go to the prom" idea wasn't such a good idea, after all.

With the introduction of a slow song, many of the dancers left the floor. Chloe was among them. Stepping out into the hallway, she took a cleansing breath.

"Hey. What do you think you're doing ? You can't ditch me, now."

Slumping her shoulders, Chloe turned to Pete. Nodding, she extended her hand. Reluctantly, she let him draw her back onto the dance floor. Once there, she looked to her left and saw Clark and Lana dancing.

Her hands on his shoulders, he had no choice but to place his on her waist. Rocking back and forth, he smiled at her and she smiled back. They talked about the Talon. They talked about college to come and wedding plans. Then something shifted when the DJ opted to play another slow song.

Determination filled every line around her eyes. Pulling Clark flush against her, she wrapped her left hand around his neck. Drawing him down, she saw the confusion in his eyes. Closing her own eyes, she whispered, "Just this once Clark. Lex can have you for forever. Just let me have this one dance."

She felt his shoulders tense. She felt his body still. Reaching back with her right hand, she grabbed one of his hands and pushed it farther down. Finally, meeting his cold gaze, she let herself see what she wanted to see as she stood on tippy-toes and kissed him. The moment was awkward, the lips were unyielding and it all ended in a choked back sob. As the final notes of the songs faded away, she let her tears run down her face as she watched Clark leave.

Out in the hallway, Clark found Chloe. She took one look at his face and said, "Come on. Let's get out of here."

Out in the parking lot, they got in Chloe's car and as they pulled the doors closed, she began to speak. "I'm sorry, Clark. I guess this wasn't one of my better ideas. I just wanted a nice night out. I just didn't want to feel lonely for one night. I just wanted my prom."

Looking over at Clark, she started her car before she asked, "Why couldn't it have worked out the way I saw it all happening in my mind?"

"I don't know, Chloe. I wish it had, too."

-{()}-

After The Last Dance

Luthor Castle

As Clark knocked on the door, he waved goodbye to Chloe. Once the butler opened the door, he was ushered inside. His coat was taken. A cup of coffee was provided. Word of his arrival was sent. Lex appeared a moment later. He took one look at Clark and asked, "How was the prom?"

"It started out pretty good and got lame really fast."

Seeing the question in Lex's eyes, he whispered, "I don't want to talk about it."

"Fair enough."

Walking over to Lex, Clark wrapped his arms around his waist. They kissed slowly. They took their time. With one last pucker, Clark pulled away enough to place his head on Lex's shoulder. With his forehead nestled in the nape of Lex's neck, he whispered, "I love you."

The arms surrounding him held him even tighter.

"I love you, too."

"I want to make love to you now."

Taking a step back, Lex looked in Clark's eyes and saw the real meaning of his statement. With a single nod of the head, he agreed. Taking Clark's hand, he led him up the stairs to his suite. At the door, he ran his fingertips down Clark's face as he sighed, "You're a mystery, I hope I never solve."

Opening his bedroom door, Lex brushed the confusion off Clark's face as he ushered him into the room. Crossing the room, Lex entered the bathroom. When he reappeared, he motioned for Clark to follow. Once inside the bathroom, Clark found an enema bottle placed on the edge of the tub.

"You know how to use one of those, don't you?"

A nod was his only response.

"Good. Use it and take a shower. There's a robe hanging on the door and I'll be waiting outside."

Fifteen minutes later, Clark emerged from the bath. His skin was flushed, but it was not clear if it was from embarrassment or exertion. Lex met him at the door with an armful of towels. With a kiss, he backed Clark into the bathroom again. Inspecting the tub, he placed two towels at about the halfway point. Turning back to Clark, he held out his hand.

Gingerly, Clark took Lex's hand. Slowly, he allowed himself to be drawn over to the tub. Following direction, he stepped in and set down. With his head on the towels, his ass touched the end of the tub. Somewhat awestruck, he watched as Lex took a hold of both his feet and placed them flat against the tiled wall.

Between his parted thighs, warm water started flowing down. Sliding down the crack of his ass, splashing onto his balls, the warm rush ran down the length of his cock before spilling off his stomach onto the porcelain beneath him. The warm water rolled like waves against his arms, his fingertips. Slowly, bit by bit, heat infused his flesh.

Beside him, Lex knelt. Calmly, he watched the heat fill Clark's body. Using a soft hand towel, he dipped into the water. Gently, he ran the towel over Clark's chest. Muscles danced at first, but slowly the constant repetition calmed even those. Gazing into Clark's eyes, Lex smiled. Saying not a word, he waited until Clark's eyes closed and his skin wrinkled before turning off the water.

Before cold could reach him, towels were being placed over him. Firm hands rubbed him down as he continued to lie in the bottom of the tub. Was it the friction? Was it the warmth still pulsing throughout him? Was it the gentle hand that finally came to rest on his cheek? Clark was never sure. He only knew that when he opened his eyes, he clearly saw love in Lex's eyes and felt his erection grow.

Just then, Lex helped him up, out of the tub. He led them into the bedroom. In the middle of the bed were placed three pillows, stacked one on top of the other. As they reached the foot of the bed, he ordered, "Crawl up on the bed and lay across the pillows."

Clark obeyed. Slowly, he made his way to the center of the bed. He fumbled a bit getting across the pillows, but finally lowered down with them under his stomach. Resting his forehead on his crossed arms, he waited. He felt the mattress sink. He heard the springs as Lex made his way over.

Frankly, Clark wasn't quite sure what he was expecting, but it certainly wasn't Lex's body draped over his own. Lex's chest pressed against his back. His hands slid up and down from shoulders to elbows. Quickly, Clark felt a tremor enter his body. He tried to fight it, but that just made it worse.

"Shh…Shh…It's okay. I'm in control here and I'm going to take care of you."

Softly, Lex pressed a kiss between his shoulder blades.

"I love you so much, Clark."

He wrapped his right arm around Clark's waist. Taking firm flesh in hand, he started to pump. As Clark's hips started to move, Lex rested his cheek on his shoulder. With his left hand, he continued to sprinkle feather light touches up and down Clark's arm. Soon, Clark was panting. His hips were rocking. Every movement of Lex's hand brought out another moan. Another moan. And another until Clark came.

His body collapsed against the pillows. His head fell onto his arms. His mind went completely blank for about ten seconds – The amount of time it took before he heard a bottle cap snap open.

Quietly, he obeyed the hands that silently urged him to spread his legs. So relaxed, he didn't even jump when the lube was applied. When he felt Lex press his length against him, he swallowed hard but otherwise remained motionless.

"This can feel strange at first. You might think you need to pee, but you don't. Just give it time, the feeling will go away."

Pressing into Clark, Lex proceeded slowly until his balls pressed against quivering thighs. As he wrapped his arms around Clark's waist, he could feel a tremor running through the young flesh. As he pressed a kiss onto Clark's shoulder, he clutched tightly and pulled back. Drawing Clark up onto his knees, he hugged him close until Clark sat his lap.

His head flew back, coming to rest on Lex's shoulder. His mouth open, he moaned as he was penetrated more deeply than before. His skin buzzed with electricity that danced with each sweep of Lex's hands. Then, he placed Clark's hands on his hips. Afterwards, the hands returned to his chest, his stomach, his dick.

It took Clark a moment. A few seconds really, to realize what he was expected to do. As Lex pumped him, Clark gripped Lex's hips tightly while moving his own hips up and down. Soon, they were moving together. Their hips never parted much. The thrusts were short, slow at the start, but quickly increased in tempo once Clark felt his orgasm build. Rocking back and forth between Lex's dick and his hand, Clark grabbed at soft thigh flesh, tightening his grasp until he flung his head back and came.

Instantly, Lex pushed Clark forward and started to thrust hard. Slumped over the pillows, Clark let his face press into the comforter. He managed to push back against the thrusts, but couldn't do much else.

Expertly, Lex let go. He pulled out until only the head remained and then slammed back. He rolled his hips until he found an angle that brought Clark back to life. Then, he concentrated all his efforts on it. Thrust after thrust, he kept going until Clark was moaning and thrusting back against him. Slipping a hand around Clark, he took a hold of the firm flesh. Pumping with the same force as his thrusts, he wasn't surprised when Clark tensed less than a minute later and came again.

Feeling Clark's body shake, Lex thrust even harder. Continuing to stroke Clark, he reveled in how the over stimulation made the body beneath shake as he drove into him several more times before his own movements became erratic. Pushing in one last time, he let out a growl before going limp across Clark's back.

Gingerly, he pulled out. Slowly, he pushed off his lover. Gently, he pulled the pillows out and rolled Clark onto his back. Holding up the comforter and sheet, he ushered Clark underneath it. He tucked him in and placed a kiss against his forehead. A moment later he was gone.

Foggy, his thoughts turned to Lex. His confusion almost turned to concern until he heard the shower. Still clinging to consciousness, he sighed when he felt Lex slip into bed behind him. As sleep claimed him, he felt an arm loosely wind around his waist and a leg drape over his calf.

-{()}-

The Following Morning

Slowly waking up, Clark's first sensation was one of fingers combing through his hair. Hugging the pillow beneath him, he came to realize it wasn't a pillow at all, but Lex's waist instead. Raising his head up, he blinked against the light coming in from the windows. With a smile, he met Lex's concerned eyes.

"Am I not going to see you for a while again?"

"No, it's fine. My Mom said I could stay out all night and come back in the morning."

"Good," he whispered as a new seriousness filled his features. Staring at Clark, he asked, "Move in with me?"

"What? Now? Here at the castle?"

"No. Not right now. Look, I was thinking that you're going to be eighteen next month. In August, you start at Metropolis University. Instead of moving into the dorms, just move in with me."

Sitting up, Clark answered, "Yes, I'll move in with you, but not in August. My graduation is the week after my birthday. We can leave the next day."

"Clark, I want you to be sure. Life with me won't be easy. It won't be like here in Smallville. Our life is Metropolis will be like living in a fishbowl. Paparazzi will be everywhere. You'll have to be very careful about when and where you use your powers."

"I know." Reaching over, he took Lex's hand in his own. "I want us to start living our life together. I know there are risks, but I'm not going to let my powers steal away the best parts of life from me."

Smiling, Lex pulled Clark into kiss. Pulling back from each other, they wasted no time. There were fingertips on warm skin and hands clutching the muscle beneath. Thighs were parted, bodies pressed together and in the middle of it all a declaration of love whispered from both their lips.


	31. The Summer Of '04

The Summer of '04

Who doesn't know what I'm talkin' about?

Who's never left home?

Who's never struck out?

To find a dream and a life of their own,

A place in the clouds,

A foundation of stone.

"Wide Open Spaces" performed by the Dixie Chicks

June 28, 2004

Kent farm

Yesterday, there was a graduation. Yesterday, there were proud parents and caps thrown in the air. There were gowns and diplomas. There were bouquets of flowers and large Mylar balloons. There were tear filled goodbyes.

But, that was yesterday.

Today was all about new beginnings. It was about new lives and leaving childish things behind. Today was about moving boxes and tightly packed memories. It was about kicking tires and receiving final words of wisdom.

"Just promise me one thing Clark – Don't forget where you come from once you get to that place. Don't forget who you are, who we raised you to be."

"I won't, Dad. I promise."

With a slap on the back, the two men drew down the rolling door and secured it away. Taking a step back, they hugged tightly. A couple slaps on the back and they pulled apart. Walking around the moving truck, they found their better halves.

Pulling Lex into a hug, Martha begged, "Please, take good care of my baby."

"I will. I promise. Martha, he'll be okay."

"And Lex?"

"Yes, Martha."

"Take care of yourself, too."

Smiling, Lex hugged Martha even tighter. Finally drawing back, he nodded as he let her go.

Looking to his right, he saw Clark and Jonathan Kent. As they came closer, he locked eyes with Clark as he cocked his head to the side. Nodding, Clark walked over to his Mother and picked her up. Held tightly a few feet from the ground, Martha laughed at first. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed kisses to his forehead. As her feet once again felt Earth, her laughter turned to tears. Still holding tightly to Clark, she cried.

The hands on her shoulders were comforting, but firm. They pulled her away from Clark and back against the strong chest that had supported her for so many years.

"Now Martha, let him go."

"I'm sorry, Clark. I promised myself I wouldn't cry."

"I'd be hurt if you didn't, Mom."

"Clark, we've got a long drive ahead of us."

Together, Lex and Clark got in the van. They waved at the Kents one last time and then, they were off.

-{()}-

Four Hours Later

Metropolis

The hotel staff unloaded his boxes even though he insisted he could do it himself. The Maitre d' ushered them up to the luxury apartment arranged by LexCorp while he said he could make it up there by himself over and over again. Lex showered quickly and left for the office minutes after they arrived over his protests of wanting to spend their first night together. Alone for the first time that day, he sat down on a stool by the bar. Absently, Clark played with the credit card in his hand.

Pulling out his phone, he called a familiar number.

"Hello?"

"Chloe?"

"Hey Clark. I didn't expect to hear from you for a while."

"Yeah well, I was wondering if you were in town yet."

"Are you kidding? I was here last night. My internship with the Daily planet starts next week and I have got to find a place to live."

"Where are you now?"

"I'm in this seedy place that rents by the week. What about you?"

"Oh yeah, just got in here at The Luthor."

"How weird is it that you live at a place with the same name as your boyfriend?"

"It's a trip. It really is."

"So Clark, you didn't call me to just find out my whereabouts."

"Well, Lex had to go to the office, but he wanted me to go buy some furniture for the apartment. He gave me his credit card, but I frankly have no idea where to go."

"I've got you covered. Just give me half an hour and I'll be there."

-{()}-

Half An Hour Later

The Luther

"Wow, Clark. This place is all about glass windows and being tall."

Craning her neck back, she whistled as she stepped back to try and see all the way to the top. Looking over at Clark, she asked, "How many floors does it have?"

"Eighty-nine and a penthouse on the top floor."

"Damn. What floor do you live on?"

"Eighty-third. It's a little unnerving realizing Lex's Dad is six floors up."

"Wait. Lionel Luthor lives in the penthouse?"

"Yeah."

"Oh my God."

"You can say that again."

Holding out her hand, Chloe waited. Staring at her hand, Clark asked, "What?"

"Gimme the card. I want to see it."

"No."

"Come on, Clark. I'm never going to see a card with that high a limit again in my life. Please."

"Fine, here."

"Alexander J. Luthor. What does the "J" stand for?"

"Sorry, I can't tell you that. He hates his middle name."

Laughing out loud, Chloe handed the card back. Slapping her hands together, she announced, "Now, onto the stores!"

As they headed down the street, Chloe added, "I know of the perfect store for the modern, upwardly mobile gay couple."

"Really."

"Yes. Restoration Hardware, here we come."

-{()}-

A Couple Hours Later

Metropolis

"I think I might pass out. Did you see the final total on that receipt?"

"Come on, Clark. Lex made more money than that in the time it took us to spend that money. Let's get something to eat."

Walking down the street, they waited at the curb to cross the street. As they were about to step into the crosswalk, a voice called out to them. Turning toward the voice, they saw Pete run up to them. "Hey guys, I didn't know you were in town already."

"I got in last night."

"I just got in today."

"That's awesome. Where you headed?"

"To get something to eat."

"Cool, so am I. I know this little place. It's only a few blocks away. I was headed over there when I saw you."  
Together, they walked. Pete did most of the talking. Clark got in whatever comments he could and Chloe was oddly quiet. At the restaurant, they broke off their conversation only long enough to give their orders to the waitress. As she walked away, Pete started talking again. "Chloe, you're interning at the Daily Planet again? This is the third year now, right? "

"Yeah. You still working on that campaign?"

"No. I'm on a new one for Cliff Jansen. He's running for state assembly in the November election. I've been in Metropolis since school let out two weeks ago. I only went back for graduation."

At this point, the waitress returned with their food. As they dug into their plates, Clark mused, "I can't believe our graduation was yesterday. It feels like a million years ago already."

"I know what you mean," said Pete, in between forkfuls. "Smallville is just so small. You don't realize how small until you've been in Metropolis for a while."

"It was cool to see Whitney again," added Chloe. "I'm glad the doctors cleared him in time so he could attend the graduation."

"Are they still getting married?" asked Pete.

Nodding, Chloe stated, "Yes, they even set a date – March 19, 2005."

Coughing, Clark brought his napkin up to his lips. Taking a sip of his drink, he asked, "That's so sudden."

"They've been dating for almost five years, Clark."

"I know, Pete, but I just got the feeling recently that she wasn't all that into him."

Carving up his chicken, Pete pointed his knife in Clark's direction. "What makes you say that?"

_'The way she kissed me at the prom.'_

"Oh, nothing in particular. Just a feeling," replied Clark. Inhaling the remaining bits of steak and potatoes, he looked at his watch. "Hey, I've got to get back to the apartment. Lex will probably be home soon. The store should have delivered and assembled the furniture by now. I'd like to get back and just make sure everything is in the right place before he sees it."

"You're right, Clark. It's getting dark and my hotel is in a part of town I shouldn't be walking in after dark."

"I'll walk you back to your hotel room, Chloe," offered Pete, as he reached across the table and took Chloe's hand.

Biting her lip, Chloe looked out the window at the setting sun. Squaring her shoulders, she replied, "Thanks, Pete."

-{()}-

June 29, 2004

The Luthor

"Tell purchasing to coordinate with vendor management and set up the new shredding contracts immediately. Also, DOD has been crawling up our ass with that audit of theirs. I want someone from R&D assigned as their representative. Make sure whoever it is knows what they're talking about. Schedule meetings later in the week with senior execs for a roundtable update and with department heads concerning policy ownership."

"Would you like those meetings to be in person or telephonic?

"Telephonic will be fine."

"As you wish."

Looking at the sofa, Mercy smiled sadly at Clark before leaving the apartment.

"How was work?"

"Tiring."

"I would think so. It's almost three in the morning."

"Sorry. I know it's late or should I say early." Glancing at his watch, Lex shook his head. Looking around the apartment, he took in the new sofa and chairs, the coffee table and accent rug. "The apartment looks good. You did a good job. See, I told you I could do it."

"I had some help. Chloe came along."

"That must have been fun." Coming to sit beside Clark on the sofa, Lex patted Clark's knee. "I really am sorry. I know you wanted to spend today together, but I took an entire week off to set up the apartment, attend your graduation and help you move. I had over four hundred unopened e-mails and 43 voicemails waiting for me when I got back. Even with everything Mercy does for me, the end of fiscal year is in two days and my signature is required for some things."

"I know," whispered Clark as he shifted in his seat until he was facing Lex. Softly placing kisses to his neck, Clark continued, "but, you're here, now."

"Yes, I am," purred Lex as he pulled Clark into a deep kiss.

Pulling away, Clark stood up. Reaching out a hand, he beckoned, "Here, let me show you the furniture I bought for our bedroom."

-{()}-

July 2, 2004

The Luthor

"Wow, it really didn't take these guys very long, did it?" said Clark, as he gazed at the cover of The Inquisitor. Taking another bite of his bagel, he looked at the picture. It was obviously taken two days ago when they went out to eat dinner at Playa Azul. Following the headlines to the story on page three, his eyes grew round when the exact contents of their order were recounted and a complete dissection of their outfits was performed by a roundtable of fashionistas. With a frown, he read the vicious things said by these "experts" about the clothes he wore. "Listen to this: 'Lex Luthor should make a point of dressing his puppy better than this when he takes him out for a walk.' This other one said, 'Let's hope this boy's domestic skills are better than his fashion sense.' What a bunch of jerks."

"Take my advice, Clark. Don't read it. Out of self-preservation, I only read the Wall Street Journal and I avoid television all together."

"Really?"

"Yes. Why do you think I have such a large DVD collection? Where television is concerned, you never know when it'll turn ugly."

"You can say that again. Just yesterday, Chloe was here. We were watching the Insider and suddenly, there you and I were. They weren't as nasty as this. They were more reporting the facts, but it got very uncomfortable realizing everybody was looking at footage of us walking in and out of the building."

"Welcome to the fishbowl. I did try to warn you."

Glancing at Lex, Clark shook his head. Reaching across the table, he took Lex's hand. After the Wall Street Journal was placed on the table, their eyes met. Instantly, Lex's hand squeezed his a little tighter.

"So, what's on the agenda for today?"

"I'm going to help Chloe look for an apartment. She has to find something by tomorrow."

"Why tomorrow?"

"That's when her money is up at the hotel she's staying at and she really doesn't want to hand anymore over to them."

"Happy hunting."

"Thank you. Any chance you're going to make it home in time for dinner?"

"Sorry, I can't. I have some loose ends that I need to take care of. Go out with Chloe and Pete. Don't wait up for me; it'll probably be a long night."

"Okay, but you know that I'll probably wait up anyway."

"You're going to spoil me like this, Kent."

"That's the plan."

With a last sip of his coffee, Lex pushed away from the table. Buttoning his jacket, he swiftly ran his hands down the fabric, smoothing away wrinkles and swatting at crumbs. Leaning over, he smiled at Clark and kissed him goodbye.

-{()}-

Early The Next Morning

Yawning, Lex sat up. Looking over to his right, he smiled at Clark's sleeping form. Carefully getting up, he walked over to the adjoining bathroom. Several minutes and a quick shower later, he reemerged. Opening his closet door, he entered the long room filled to the left with designer suits and on the right with assorted business shirts. In the back right corner, he hid a small mostly forgotten stash of club worthy clothes. Along the bottom, inset drawers lined each side, each two drawers high, packed with pair after pair of shoes, socks and ties. At the back, an apothecary style set of small drawers held cufflinks, watches and assorted jewelry.

Quickly, he dressed. Standing before the full length mirror, he touched up his appearance. With one last look at Clark, he left the bedroom, closing the door behind him. Walking down the hall, he glanced at his watch as he turned the corner. Suddenly, a body slammed into him. Just as he heard a scream, he bounced off with a shout.

Instantly, Clark was there. Standing in nothing but pajama bottoms, he looked at the hyper-ventilating duo before him.

"What is she doing here?"

"I can explain."

"This better be good, Clark."

Touching Chloe on the shoulder, Clark whispered at her to give them a minute alone. Nodding, she took off down the hall, turning into the guest bedroom at the end. Once the door clicked shut, Clark turned back to face a very angry man.

"I'm waiting, Clark."

"We couldn't find an apartment, yesterday. The room she was staying in was really bad. So, I offered her the guest room until she can find a place. It shouldn't take long. She and Pete are pooling their money in order to afford a better apartment. She'll be here for a week tops."

"I'm really uncomfortable with this, Clark. This apartment is a sanctuary and I come here to escape the fishbowl. I really don't want to face a reporter in my own home. I face enough of them out there."

"You can trust Chloe. She's-"

"She's a reporter. Worse, she's a reporter looking to leave her mark. I want her out."

"What do we have a guest bedroom for, if we don't use it?"

"I don't know, Clark. Maybe, a change of scenery."

"This is important to me, Lex. I want to help her."

"I really don't like this."

"I'll keep an eye on her."

Their eyes met. Both resolved, Lex melted first. Shaking his head, he walked over to the front door and picked up his briefcase. "One week, Clark. That's it."

-{()}-

July 6, 2004

The Luthor

Falling back on the sofa cushions, Chloe, Clark and Pete sighed. Chloe looked resigned. Clark was relieved. Pete was strangely animated.

"That place was awesome. It's two hundred dollars under our budget, near the university and in a secure building. We couldn't ask for anything more."

"All we need to do now is wait for the credit checks to come back."

Looking at the woman to his right, Clark couldn't help but notice the strangled sound in her voice. Looking to his left, he watched Pete jump off the sofa and walk over to Chloe. Taking her hand, he pulled her up. Right arm wrapped around her back, left hand holding her hand up, he started dancing them around. They didn't quite complete a full circle when Pete's cell phone went off. Opening it, he excused himself before he started talking.

Approaching Chloe carefully, Clark asked, "Chloe?"

"Don't Clark. I need to do this."

Just then, Pete returned. He apologized to them, but he just had to go. Quickly, he gave Chloe a hug and bumped fists with Clark. With a final wave, he left.

Turning to Chloe, Clark whispered, "Chloe, talk to me."

"I can't, Clark. You need me to go. I need to find a place to live because I can't stay here. Pete very kindly offered to help me. He can afford more than I can and together, we can get a really nice place. The apartment we saw this morning… Well, you saw it. It's perfect. Two bedrooms, one bath. Spacious kitchen. What more could we want? What more do I need?"

"Still, there's something wrong. I can see it."

Sitting down on the couch again, Chloe patted the seat beside her. After Clark was seated she said, "I'm lonely, Clark. Justin's been gone for six months. We e-mail occasionally. We talked one time on the phone, but I went from seeing him everyday, to almost no contact at all. I really hoped living in Metropolis, working at the Daily Planet, going to school would distract me, but it doesn't. It's not enough."

"Now, Pete is here everyday. He's waiting outside The Daily Planet when I get off work. He walks me home and tells me I'm beautiful. He does all the things Justin used to do that made me feel so special. It would be so easy to lose myself in him. The only thing that keeps me from doing just that is the fact that I still love Justin. He's somewhere thinking everything is okay between us. I don't want to betray his trust, but Pete is so willing to be the open arms that Justin can't be, right now."

"Do you want to be with Pete?"

"No, but I'm tempted. I'm really tempted. Does that make me an awful person?"

"No, it makes you Human."

Nodding, Chloe placed her head on Clark's shoulder. Closing her eyes, she felt strong arms surround her. Sighing, she whispered, "Why doesn't that make me feel better?"

-{()}-

July 8, 2004

Luthor Towers

"That lovely scene you made with that photographer is going to be all over the twenty-four hour news cycle by the time we get in bed."

"Come on, Lex. He was practically shoving his camera down our throats. I asked him to stop nicely. It's not my fault if he didn't listen," said Clark as he entered the apartment. Stopping at the threshold, he swung his arm back protectively.

"Wait. Do you hear that?"

Flicking on the lights, their gaze came to bear on the sofa, or rather the girl seated on it. Running across the room, Clark took in her tear-streaked face as he pulled her into an embrace. Wildly, she clutched at him, continuing to cry.

"I'll make some tea. See if you can find out what this is all about."

Nodding at Lex, Clark rubbed Chloe's arms and back. Pulling back enough to wipe her tears away with his thumbs, he asked, "Chloe, what is it? What happened?"

"Oh Clark, I've made a terrible mess of it."

Again, she started crying. Terrible, echoing sobs wrenched free of her chest, filling the room. Slowly, her cries grew quiet until she sat silently rocking back and forth. With red puffy eyes and a shaking hand, she accepted the cup of tea that Lex offered. Sitting up straighter, she drew in a small sip. Taking another sip, she placed the cup on the end table.

Across from her, Lex sat down on the coffee table. Interlacing his fingers, he looked Chloe in the eyes and asked, "What happened, Chloe?"

"Pete and I went to sign the lease, today. The manager left us in the unit while she left to get the paperwork. We were talking about furniture and paint colors when Pete pulled me into his arms and kissed my forehead. I thought it was his typical touchy feely style, but he kept pulling me closer. Then, he started saying that we didn't need separate bedrooms. We could use the other room as a den. I tried to pull away, but he held me so tightly. He tried to kiss me. I told him I didn't like him like that and he got angry. Really angry. Luckily, the manager showed up at that point. I was able to break free of him and I ran past the manager. I didn't look back."

"I got back here. You weren't here yet so I got on my laptop. I got an e-mail from Justin. He's all telling me how much he loves me. How he's studying hard and looking forward to seeing me soon. I just lost it. He's being faithful to me. He's loyal, but I'm just some slut who played one of her best friends. I led Pete on with sideway glances and warm smiles. I knew what I was doing was wrong. I just did it anyway. I've messed everything up. I can't stay here any longer and I have no where else to go. What is wrong with me?"

Dropping her head into her hands, Chloe began to rock again. Looking at each other, Lex and Clark each nodded toward the kitchen at the same time. With a comforting pat on her shoulder, they left Chloe sitting on the sofa. In the kitchen, Lex commented, "Pete Ross has gone too far, this time. Do you want me to send a message?"

"A message?"

"Don't be naïve, Clark."

"No, don't do that. I don't think it would help Chloe very much."

"Okay, then follow my lead."

Walking back into the living room, Lex sat again on the coffee table. Placing his hands on Chloe's shoulders, he made her look at him. Drawing his hands down her arms, he took her hands in his. "Chloe, you don't need to move in with Pete."

"But then, where will I go?"

"You can stay here until school is in session. Then, you can move into the dorms."

"I can't do that. I can't afford the room and board. That's the reason I was looking for an apartment in the first place."

"I'll take care of it for this year."

"Really?"

"Yeah, you're not going back to that apartment now that we know what Pete has in mind. You can stay here, but I still expect my privacy, Miss Reporter. Agreed?"

Taking the hand extended to her, Chloe shook it strongly. "You've got a deal. Thank you, Lex."

Nodding, Lex let go of her hand. He stood up and crossed over to Clark who sported an expression somewhere between adoration and adulation. Confidently, he walked into the open arms waiting for him. With a final hug, Lex pulled away and whispered, "I'm going to go to bed. I think your friend needs you. Try not to stay up too late."

With mirrored smiles, they kissed chastely. Stepping away from Lex, Clark walked over to Chloe. Looking over his shoulder, he gave one last wave as Lex withdrew down the hall.

-{()}-

August 12, 2004

Metropolis University

Dorm Room # 815

"Thank you so much for helping me get my stuff into the dorms, Clark."

Dropping five pieces of luggage on the extra-long twin bed in the small room, Clark took a look around at the white walls and the beech furniture. "That's okay, Chloe. Sorry, it's just me, but Lex got called into a shareholder meeting."

"That's fine, Clark. Besides, he's done so much. I still can't believe he paid my room and board for the whole year."

"Lex can be a generous guy."

"Yes, he can."

Well, I'm going to get going. I need to get my stuff squared away at the apartment. I'm converting your room into a study room."

"Then you should go."

"Are you sure you can handle it all by yourself?"

"Oh sure, I can do it and I won't be alone. My cousin, Lois, is on her way. She'll be here any minute."

"Okay well, I guess I'll be seeing you in English 103 and Calculus 105."

"Okay. Thanks again."

Quickly, Clark left. At the end of the hall, he waited for the elevator. Once the doors opened, he let the passengers disembark, stepping a bit further back as a tall brunette placed a single finger against his chest on her way out. She looked over her shoulder at Clark and frowned. Before entering the elevator, Clark glanced at the woman for a moment, watched her walk down the same hallway from which he just came.

The brunette never looked back. She continued on her way until she came to room# 815. Kicking the door open, she stepped into the room, placed her hands on her hips and announced, "Hey Chloe! Boy, they make these shit holes smaller every year."


	32. Life Within A Fishbowl

Life Within A Fishbowl

Don't be a hero,

Don't be a fool with your life,

"Billy, Don't Be A Hero" performed by Bo Donaldson & The Heywoods

September 16, 2004

Metropolis

Her name was Raquel Aguayo. She was four years old, full of life and her parent's miracle baby. She filled the night air with laughter as she exited the hotel with her parents each holding one of her hands. They barely made it to the valet station when a teenage girl behind them opened a bubble bottle hanging from her neck. With a puff of breath, she released dozens of small bubbles. Picked up on the wind, they flew past Raquel and raced across the busy street. Mesmerized by the bouncing bubbles, Raquel broke free and ran out into the street.

The first scream belonged to her Mother. The second belonged to Raquel herself. In between, tires screeched. Horns sounded. The teenage girl cried out, "Oh, no!" A large truck stopped in front of the valet station, blocking the street from view. Her parents frantically scrambled to reach her. Rounding the truck, they truly saw a miracle – Their precious daughter was standing safe and sound on the other side of the street.

After her Father safely retrieved her, she told a fantastic story. She insisted a beautiful angel dressed in a formal tux swooped down from heaven and saved her. She said he dropped her in the alley and told her to wait at the curb. Then, he flew away.

Her parents stared in bewilderment as she recounted her tale. Witnesses nearby said they never saw an angel, but they did see Raquel disappear just as the car reached her – There one minute and gone the next. Drawing her close, the Aguayos didn't care. She was safe and her story only confirmed what they already knew – She was a gift from God.

Unfortunately, not everyone saw things their way. At the hotel across the street, a window was quickly being secured on the fifteenth floor. Wiping down the handle with a handkerchief, Lex turned around and glared at Clark. Shaking his head, he stuffed the handkerchief in his pocket as he walked toward the door.

"Let's get back to the party. You need to be seen."

On the ground, a man by the name of Howard Keeler held his camera in a white knuckle grip. Praying he got the shot, he stepped out of the alley and looked up.

-{()}-

September 17, 2004

Luthor Towers

"I'm sorry to disturb you, Mr. Luthor, but you have a call on line#3. It's Kerrie Castle from the Metropolis Journal. She says she needs to speak with you right away."

Cocking an eyebrow, Lex stared at Mercy before reaching over and pushing the button belonging to line#3. Sitting back in his chair, he dismissed her with a wave of his hand. As his office door clicked shut, he asked, "What have you got for me, Kerrie?"

"Something really strange."

"What do you mean?"

"There's a freelancer we use for social fluff pieces. He just showed up at the office. He was waving these pictures of your boy, Clark. Here's the thing, Lex. The pictures show him patting some little girl on the head and then rising from the ground. It's like he jumped really high, but by the last pic, he's clearly several feet from the ground. There were two dozen pictures in all."

"They're probably doctored, Kerrie."

"I thought so, at first. I examined the photos myself. If these are manipulations, then they're the best manipulations I've ever seen. Couple that with the fact that this guy is just not the sort. He's not the kind to chase the big story. He's happy making a few hundred for a photo spread from the latest gala."

"What's his name?"

"Howard Keeler."

"Where are the photos now?"

"I bought the ones he brought by the office, but he didn't have the negatives with him. He didn't seem keen on selling them either."

"Thank you, Kerrie. I appreciate you coming to me with this."

"That's our deal, right?"

"Yes. You've kept your end. Don't worry, I'll keep mine."

Hanging up the phone, Lex cursed. Pulling out his cell-phone, he punched in a number he hadn't used in a while.

"Simon, here."

"It's Lex Luthor, Simon."

"Mr. Luthor, long time no see."

"I have need of your expertise, Simon."

"What do you have in mind?"

"There is a man by the name of Howard Keeler. He's a photographer. He took some pictures he shouldn't have. He's already taken them by the Journal. I need you to go to his apartment, get the negatives and any copies he's made. Make sure he hasn't passed them onto anyone else."

"What do these pictures entail? So I know I got the right ones."

"They're pictures of Clark."

"Your boy?"

"Yeah."

"When do you need it done by?"

"As soon as possible. The pictures cannot get into the wrong hands, understand?"

"How far you want me to go?"

"As far as you need to, but try not to kill him if you can."

"As you wish, Mr. Luthor."

-{()}-

Several Hours Later

The Luthor

Startled, Clark reared back when the photos were thrown down on his desk. Looking closer, he recognized the girl. Sifting through the photos, he saw himself flying away, higher and higher from the ground. Going back, he picked up the photo of him and the girl. He smiled at her innocent face before dropping the photo to the desk. He couldn't bring himself to look Lex in the eye.

"Where did you get these?"

"That doesn't matter. What does matter is that I got all of them. The negatives. The copies. Assurances that the photographer left town, never to return and never to speak of what he saw."

"I'm sorry, Lex."

"You're sorry. That's great. That and a kiss should take care of everything."

Throwing up his hands, Lex turned away. He took a couple steps before he faced Clark again. "These pictures made it to the newspapers, Clark. Only the connections I forged over a lifetime have kept them from appearing on the cover of the Inquisitor or the Metropolis Journal."

"What do you want from me?"

"Are you serious? Obviously, you can't do this anymore, Clark."

Standing up, Clark looked Lex directly in the eye. "Lex, you know I can't promise that. I mean look at that little girl. I couldn't just let her die."

"Yes, you could. You can and you will, because you are not a god."

"No, I'm not, but I'm not human either. I have powers. I can't just let people die, when my powers could save them."

"You can't be everyone's savior."

"I can try."

"When you broke your engagement to Laura, you turned your back on the Kryptonian way of life Raymond offered you. You chose to live a human life. Well, this is the human way, Clark. Humans can't save everyone. Some things are beyond our control. Some things are beyond even my protection."

"What do you mean?"

"You don't realize how close you came to being exposed. You don't realize that if you were with anyone else, anyone but me, those pictures would be everywhere now. We spoke about this before moving in together. I told you life with me would be a life under a microscope. You can't hide behind anonymity anymore. You're linked to me. Even when you're not with me, people will follow you. People will recognize you and they will want to take your picture."

"Do you want me to be something I'm not?"

"No, I want you to make a choice."

"You make it sound so simple."

"It is." Slowly, he ran the back of his fingers down Clark's cheek. "I love you, but I can't do this again. I can't keep protecting you if you're going to act so recklessly with not only your life, but mine, too."

-{()}-

September 21, 2004

The Luthor

It took four days of silence. It took four mornings where Lex left without a kiss goodbye. It took four nights of clutching the edge of the bed, trying not to touch before Clark snapped.

Over those lonely days, he thought about what Lex said. He thought about the life they created in Metropolis. He remembered the years that led them to this moment. He battled with his Father's words and the way he was raised to be. Finally, he came to some sound conclusions.

Waiting in the dark, he turned on the lamp when Lex entered their bedroom. Their eyes met. Clearly, Clark could see resolve in the eyes before him. Sitting up in bed, he reached out a hand. He was so happy when his gesture was accepted and Lex came to sit beside him.

Brushing his fingertips down Lex's cheek, Clark whispered, "I'm sorry. I'm different. I'm Kryptonian and that comes with powers far beyond those any human could ever possess. They are a part of who I am. I can't partition them away and forget they ever existed. I wouldn't want to if I could."

"That said; I understand your concerns. You're right. I was reckless. I could have been caught. I was caught. I put myself at risk. More importantly, I put you at risk. I put every person I love at risk and that's unacceptable. These are my powers and the burden is mine. The consequences should be mine alone, but when I act recklessly, my actions could be used against those I love. That, too, is unacceptable. The people I love shouldn't have to pay for what I can do, for what I am."

"I promise you, Lex. I won't do anything that puts you at risk again."

Looking into Clark's eyes, he saw the tears, saw the concern and guilt. Placing his hands on soft cheeks, he pulled Clark into a long kiss. Slowly, his hands roamed down the smooth expanse of neck, shoulder and chest. With an encouraging shove, he pushed Clark's body beneath his own. A last kiss on the lips led to a string of kisses along the jaw line.

Quickly, Lex divested them both of their clothing. He paused only long enough to grab some lube off the nightstand. Parting welcoming thighs, he pushed into the inviting body beneath him. Leaning down, he placed a soft kiss on even softer lips before he started to slowly thrust. Looking into Clark's eyes, he sighed, "I love you."

"I love you, too," whispered Clark as he wrapped a hand around Lex's neck and pulled him closer. As the thrusts grew more urgent, they clutched at each other, moaning each other's name. His forehead resting on Clark's shoulder, Lex thrust harder, his movements growing frantic. Finally, he arched his back and slammed in to the hilt.

Coming down from his peak, he slinked down the flushed body beneath him. Resting between parted thighs, he took Clark's firm flesh in hand. Running a tongue along the shaft, he smiled as Clark writhed. Sucking on the head, he watched Clark roll his head from side to side. He heard the loud moans that accompanied his taking in the entire length.

Smiling, he sucked harder as he started to hum. Tension filled the muscles under his hands. He looked up as hair tickled his lips and saw the moment Clark fell. After swallowing down everything Clark gave, he crawled back up the mattress. He wrapped his arms around Clark and kissed him. Pulling him close, they drifted off to sleep.


	33. Destiny Left Behind

Destiny Left Behind

I never dreamed that we'd be distanced by a hate, that all the trust we had would go,

(How could I hate you?)

How could it come to pass this awful twist of fate?

(How could I hurt you?)

This madness can't be so.

(I can't believe it.)

I never dreamed that any barriers could rise,

(Or, that I'd ever see the stranger in your eyes.)

"Hearts Are Hurting II" performed by Xena (L. Lawless) & Gabrielle (R. O'Connor)

November 25, 2004

Kent Farm

The ride over had been long, but enjoyable. The night before, they attended a Thanksgiving Day gala. They talked casually about the guest list. Clark ticked off the film stars who lit up the press corps line. Lex pointed out that the Luthor men got the most flashes of the night. They laughed about how Lionel looked ridiculous trying to come onto that twenty-something year old. They laughed even harder as they remembered how the girl's mother shook her finger as she pulled her daughter away.

"Serves him right. When's he going to figure out that he's in his late fifties and probably shouldn't be coming onto girls younger than his own son?"

"Honestly, I think he's just lonely, Lex."

"You may be right, Clark."

Staring at the road ahead, Lex couldn't help but remember that night years ago.

_"No, No, Lex. Can't sleep there. That's her side."_

_ "Whose side of the bed is it, Dad?"_

_ "Lily's" _

Pulling onto the dirt road that ran up to the Kent Farm, Lex took a deep breath. Glancing at Clark's smiling face, he sat up straighter and pushed the accelerator a little harder to make it there faster. Quickly, he came to a stop beside the Kent barn.

Stepping from the car, Lex marveled at the wooden structure that held so many memories. Looking over at Clark, he could see similar sentiments in the wide eyed expression he wore. He heard a door open and looked to the right. Meeting Martha Kent's gaze, he returned her smile as he watched Clark jog over to her.

Grabbing his shoulders, Martha pulled her son into a fierce hug. Pulling away, she couldn't believe the changes in her awkward boy. Standing tall and straight, he exuded confidence. His hair looked polished. As did his clothes. No plaid was in sight. Instead of the ill-fitting clothing he wore throughout high school, he sported a tailored light blue, button down shirt and khaki trousers. His dark brown duster matched his loafers perfectly. Taking a step back, she pressed her hand to her chest.

"Well, take a look at you. My little boy all grown up."

Quietly, he stayed in the background. Patiently, he let them have their hellos. Just when he thought maybe they forgot he was there, Martha raised a hand a beckoned him closer. The hug he received filled him with warmth. Inside, he admitted he missed this part of Smallville. After light chatter about biscuits, pies and turkey, he followed them into the house.

The table was already set. The meal was practically ready. Clark and Martha excused themselves and went to the kitchen to finish the feast. Standing silently, the hairs on the back of Lex's neck told him when danger approached. Turning toward the staircase, he watched Jonathan Kent take the last few stairs.

The Thanksgiving meal that followed was fabulous. As always, Martha outdid herself and made food that filled the soul as easily as it did the body. The conversation at the table was light and mostly dominated by Clark animatedly recounting the last few months. Overall, it was a very fine experience.

Well, so long as you ignored the few hiccups. First, there was the backhanded compliment he gave Clark when he first saw him. After a tight hug, Jonathan looked his son up and down and said, "You look good, Clark. Lex must be having fun dressing you up."

Then, at the dinner table, Jonathan refused to hand anything directly to Lex. Instead, everything from the mashed potatoes to the corn on the cob traveled through Martha or Clark.

Finally, after the meal, Jonathan excused himself. There was work he needed to do on the back forty. Out of habit, Clark jumped up and offered to help. Shaking his head, Jonathan said, "No, you'll just get your shoes dirty."

Staring at the door long after it closed, Clark clenched his fists. The hand on his shoulder made him flinch. Looking to his right, he saw Lex.

"Go talk to your Father."

"No. You heard what he said,"

"I don't care what he said. Go talk to him anyway."

Clark hesitated only for a moment and then he was gone.

Turning back to Martha, Lex smiled weakly. Walking over to the table, he started to stack plates. Joining him, Martha picked up bowls and silverware. "It's so hard to see them this way. They never used to have so much distance between them. I remember when Clark was little. He was practically Jonathan's shadow. They did everything together. There was nothing too small or too big. They just had this special bond."

-{()}-

Out On The Back Forty

By the time Jonathan arrived at the empty rows that made up the back forty, Clark was already there. Sitting on the field marker, he waited with his arms crossed and his head down. Walking up to his son, Jonathan watched as he looked up. As memories of a little boy balancing on a field marker in nothing but an oversized t-shirt and underoos filled his mind, he asked, "What are you doing out here, Clark?"

"I don't know, Dad."

"Well, I have work to do."

Quietly, Clark watched his Father kick at the dirt. As he crouched down to run a handful of earth between his palms, Jonathan sighed, "I remember how you used to sit on those field markers and watch me work. You'd follow me from place to place and when I'd stop in any place for too long you'd get up on one of the markers and wait."

"I remember doing that, too."

"Well, times change, I guess," mused Jonathan as he wiped the dirt off his hands. "I better be planting seed in these fields before the ground grows too hard."

"I don't want to talk about farming anymore, Dad." Standing up, Clark walked over to his Father. As their eyes met, he continued, "Since I was sixteen years old, since Mom found me and Lex in the barn, the only safe topic of conversation we've shared has been farm work."

"And just why do you think that is?"

"Because you've never come to terms with what I am and who I love."

"Clark, you're my son. That will never change."

"Dad, I'm gay. I'm in love with Lex and that will never change."

"You see, Clark. That's where you're wrong."

"Oh yeah, and how is that?"

"We're family. That's a bond that can never be broken. The moment your Mother and I decided to bring you home, we created that bond. Over the years, you and I reinforced it during late night talks and work in these fields. It can never die. The thing you have with Luthor is just not the same."

"You're right, Dad. It's not the same, but it's just as strong."

-{()}-

Sitting on the sofa, tears swam in her eyes. She flipped the page and saw more happy pictures. Leaning against Lex, she pointed at the one in the upper left corner and said, "That's the day we got the adoption papers squared away. I don't know if you know this…"

"My Father set up the adoption."

"Yes. Did he tell you?"

"No, I figured it out. The papers were good, but if you know what to look for then his fingerprints were easy to see."

"There was so much tied up in that arrangement. All those years ago, Lionel traded those papers to Jonathan for his help with that business deal here in Smallville. Jonathan convinced others in town to take the deal. He's never forgiven himself for it and he hates Lionel for making him do it."

"That explains a lot, actually."

Holding Lex's hand, Martha looked Lex directly in the eye. "I never held that against you mainly because I never held it against Lionel. In the end, we both got what we wanted."

-{()}-

"What does this have to do with you not accepting Lex?"

Looking out over his fields, Jonathan struggled to find the right words. Taking a deep breath, he turned back to Clark. "There's too much water under that bridge. There are things you don't know, Clark. I have reasons you'll never understand for not trusting the Luthors. You just have to trust me when I tell you that nothing good can come from your association with him."

"Lex is not Lionel."

"Of course, he is. He's his son just as surely as you're mine."

"That doesn't make them the same person."

"Clark, a man raises his son to be a man he can respect. I raised you to be decent, honest and trusting. I raised you to be loyal. I taught you that giving a helping hand is more than a gesture, more than a bargaining chip. In this same way, Lionel has done the same with Lex. Instead of trust and honesty, he molded Lex out of deceit and lies. He taught him to be manipulative and calculated. I don't care how much he cleans up his act in order to impress you. I know that's not who he really is. At his core, he is his Father's son."

"You don't know anything about him," said Clark, his voicing growing steadily higher.

"Yes, I do. I know he's no one I want around you. I've known that for years," shouted Jonathan.

Shaking his head, Clark couldn't believe his ears. Slowly, his eyes narrowed as he growled out a reply. "In all this time, Lex has only shown you respect. Even when you gave him nothing but contempt, he called you Mr. Kent and played by your rules."

"Of course, he did. He had no choice. Until you were eighteen, I could have had him arrested at any time and he knew it. So, he played nice. He knew what my weaknesses were and he exploited them. I've lost count of how many times he's played your Mother and you against me.

"You're paranoid."

"I'm wise. I see what he's doing even if you don't."

"How did you ever get to be this twisted, Dad? Where's the man you taught me to be fair? Where is the man I proudly called my Father? I can't even recognize you anymore."

"You stand here in those clothes he bought for you and act righteous. You look like a paper doll. You think I don't watch the news. I have to sit there and see you gallivanting around with that man. Then, I have to walk around this town and answer all the questions."

"Are you that embarrassed? Does my relationship with Lex really disgust you that much?"

-{()}-

Leaning over the photo album, they laughed at the little nine year old boy dressed as Conan: The Barbarian for Halloween. Pointing at the outfit, Martha explained how an old fur rug became hot pants and leg warmers. Lex pointed to the overall ensemble from headband to sneakers and laughed, "You don't happen to still have these around here somewhere, do you? I'd love to try that on Clark tonight."

"Oh Lex, a mother shouldn't know these things!"

Leaning against each other, they laughed until the door slammed open.

"Lex, come on. We're out of here."

As Martha placed the photo album aside, Lex stood up. Crossing the room, Lex asked, "Clark, what happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Clark, please don't go yet," begged his Mother. Grabbing his hand, she pulled at him. "If you and your Father had a fight, we can work through it. If we just sit down calmly, I know we can work it out."

"Not this time, Mom." Pulling her close, he hugged her tightly. Letting her go, he met Lex's concerned gaze. "There's nothing left to say. We need to go, now."

"Are you sure you don't want to try and resolve this first?"

"No. Lex lets go home."

Turning to Martha, Lex felt his heart break at the sight of her sad eyes. Pulling her into a hug, he whispered in her ear, "You work on Jonathan. I'll work on Clark."

-{()}-

December 12, 2004

The Luthor

"I got a phone call from your Mother, today," Lex mentioned as they reclined on the couch. Still dressed in their pajamas, they relaxed into an uncommonly peaceful Sunday morning. Pulling Clark back against his chest, Lex sank further into the cushions behind him. Grabbing onto the remote control, he pressed the play button. As the opening scenes of "The Hunchback of Notre Dame" played across the screen, he continued, "She wanted to know if we were going to go to Smallville for Christmas."

"What did you tell her?" asked Clark as tension filled his body.

"I said we'd be happy to spend Christmas with them. We can leave in the morning on Christmas Eve."

"What?" Sitting up, Clark spun around to look Lex in the eyes. "What did you do that for?"

"Isn't it customary to celebrate the holidays with family?"

"Lex. You know that's not what I mean."

Sighing loudly, Lex paused the film. "Don't you think this little feud with your Father has gone on long enough?"

"It's not a little feud."

"You never did tell me what happened."

"I didn't want to repeat the awful things he said."

"About you."

"No, about you."

"Well, that's no reason not to see him. That's especially no reason not to see your Mother."

"I don't like my Mother being in the middle, but you have no idea the kind of horrible things he said."

"I can guess and I'd probably be right. It doesn't bother me. So, why does it bother you?"

"Are you really going to tell me that the snide comments and the constant harassment don't upset you?"

"I'm a proud man, Clark. Of course, your Father's condescension eats at that pride, but I don't let it get to me. Here's how I see it – Before we dated, when we were just friends, I realized even then that the price of having Clark Kent in my life meant having to deal with Jonathan Kent. Back then, I decided that was a price I was willing to pay and in all these years I have never changed my mind."

"Lex…" sighed Clark. Placing his hands on Lex's cheeks, he pulled him into a kiss. Pulling back, he brought their foreheads together. Breathing in deeply, he whispered, "I can't let you keep doing that."

"But, that's not your decision to make." Pulling away, Lex brushed the back of his fingers across Clark's cheek. Taking a hold of Clark's chin, Lex waited for their eyes to meet before he said, "So what? You're Father doesn't like me. Lots of people don't like me. At least, your father has a good reason why. Besides, your Father may hate me, but your Mother just absolutely adores me – That more than makes up for it."

Laughing, they kissed again.

"Okay Lex, we can go to my parent's house for Christmas."

Now, you see," whispered Lex as he turned Clark around. Placing a kiss on a soft cheek, Lex wrapped his arms around strong shoulders. Reclining once again against the comfortable cushions, he picked up the remote and pushed play. As the movie restarted, he rubbed his chin across Clark's hair and whispered, "That wasn't so hard."

In response, the hands that grasped his forearms squeezed tighter.

-{()}-

Eighty-Four Minutes Later

The movie was reaching its climatic end. Judge Frollo was just about to fall into the fiery depths beneath him when the phone rang. Pushing the pause button, Lex yelled, "Sonofabitch!"

Laughing softly, Clark patted him on the knee as he got up to answer the phone. Picking up the receiver, he smiled as he watched Lex rewind the film to the exact moment when they were interrupted. One last airy chuckle left his chest as he said, "Hello."

On the other end, there was silence.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Clark."

It was a voice he hadn't heard since graduation. It was a person he had avoided even then. Swallowing hard, he asked, "Lana, is that you?"

"Yes, it's me. Oh Clark, I'm so sorry."

"Lana, what's going on?"

"Clark, you've got to come home. It's your Father."


	34. Funerals And Other Depressing Events

Funerals And Other Depressing Events

I wasn't there that morning,

When my Father passed away,

I didn't get to tell him all the things I had to say.

"In The Living Years" performed by Mike and The Mechanics

December 15, 2004

Smallville Cemetery

The casket was closed now. Not like at the mortuary when the casket revealed the lifeless face for all to see. When the viewing ended, Clark walked over to the casket and closed the lid himself. Jonathan Kent lived a robust life. He was a model of truth, justice and the American way. The body in that casket held none of that strength. It was an empty husk and Clark couldn't bear to look at it one second longer.

Beside him, Lex's warmth bled through the material of their dark suits. A hand on his shoulder, an arm wrapped around his back was the only gesture produced in such a public place. Leaning into his touch, Clark fought the burning sensation that threatened to manifest. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath and centered his thoughts on the red ball bouncing in the darkness. As the ball grew smaller, he sent a silent thanks.

At the viewing, Marcus and Laura Cole appeared. Laura offered Clark condolences and in whispers too faint for Human ears, Marcus spoke the traditional words of mourning in Kryptonian. They noticed his internal struggle and took him aside. In an empty hallway, Marcus placed his hands on Clark's face and brought their foreheads together. Several seconds later, Clark pulled away with an understanding of how to control the power burning behind his eyelids.

The Coles left soon after that. They didn't come to the burial. Such things were not the Kryptonian way. Just another bit of information culled from the mental lock he shared with Marcus.

That was fine. He didn't need it to be. This was about his Father. It was about his Mother. It was about the human traditions and customs with which they raised him.

As a boy, his Father once told him that people always come home for funerals. Looking around, this funeral was no exception. In the audience were so many familiar faces he hadn't seen in quite a while. His maternal grandfather, William Clark, stood stoically just to Clark's left. Looking across the casket, he caught the sympathetic eyes belonging to Justin Gaines. Sliding down to the woman in Justin's arms, he met Chloe's red, puffy eyes. Beside them, Lana and Whitney stood with their heads bowed.

Looking around, it seemed like most of Smallville was in attendance. These were people he had known all his life. They were people his Father had known all his life. Men stood hat in hand, bravely fighting the tears that threatened to fall. Women wobbled on high heels, leaning against husbands and sons as mascara ran down their cheeks. Finally, several feet away from the congregation stood Pete. With his hands shoved in his coat pockets, he left once they started to lower the casket into the ground.

Unable to look away, he watched the casket lower slowly until it was no longer in sight. Holding his Mother closely, he felt her shake with renewed sobs. As the cemetery staff filled in the grave, Clark felt Lex lead him away. In the limousine, they rode quietly with Clark sitting in the middle. His Mother clutching at his arm, he was grateful when Lex wove a hand into his hair and guided his head to his shoulder. Only then, did Clark find his own tears.

-{()}-

An Hour Later

Kent Farm

Once home, Clark headed for the fortress. Martha fled to her room. Sighing loudly, Lex went to the kitchen and put on some tea.

Knocking softly, Lex waited a moment before he opened the door. Across the room, Martha sat on the king-size bed that filled most of the room. The photo album on her lap was open. As she turned the page, she sighed loudly, her whole body shaking from the exertion.

"Martha, I made some tea."

"Oh Lex, you didn't have to do that."

"It was my pleasure." Stepping further into the room, Lex placed the tray on a nearby dresser. A tea cup and saucer in hand, he headed over to the bed. Handing her the set, he sat down and pulled the photo album onto his lap. Staring at the happy couple in the pictures, he joked, "Wow. Wide lapels. Skinny tie. Princess style wedding dress. This really was the early 80s, wasn't it?"

"1981."

"Am I good, or what?"

"Jonathan proposed to me during our senior year of college." Taking a sip of her tea, she placed the cup on the saucer. Reaching over, she ran her finger down Jonathan's young face. "We were studying for finals. In the middle of the library, he dropped to one knee and pulled out a ring."

"He was always doing spontaneous things like that." Smiling widely, Martha continued, "I came from a rich family. That fact bothered him a little. I think he worried that I'd never be happy living a simpler life. That day he proposed, he swore to me that he may not have a lot of money, but if I married him, he would love me the rest of my life."

Kicking back the tea, Martha handed the cup and saucer back to Lex. Carefully, Lex placed the set on the bed. He turned back to her just in time to see the tears fall off her chin. Pulling her into a tight embrace, he accepted the fists she weakly slung against his chest.

"He lied. Lex, he lied to me. He said he'd love me the rest of my life, but he didn't. He's not here, but I still am. I'm still here and he's gone. Oh God, why is he gone? Please, God. I want him. I just want my Jonathan back."

-{()}-

Looking through his telescope, Clark remembered a long ago September his Father worked twelve hour days in the fields only to come home and spend three to four hours after dinner creating his fortress of solitude. Standing up at the sound of footsteps, he looked over to find Lana walking up the stairs. Once she got to the top, she twisted and tugged at her fingers as she said, "I probably shouldn't have come, but I saw the light on and I remembered how you used to retreat to your fortress."

"Am I that predictable?"

"To me, you are," she replied. Taking a few steps forward, she said the words she'd been practicing since she left her house. "I'm so sorry for your loss, Clark. Jonathan Kent was a good man."

With a single, strong nod of his head, Clark looked her up and down. He saw the tension, the nervous energy and the odd anxious habit. "Are you okay?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?"

"I think everybody knows how I'm doing."

Walking over to the sofa, she sat down and patted the cushion beside her. When she saw his hesitation, she frowned. Looking down, she assured, "I don't bite, Clark."

"It's not your teeth I'm worried about."

"I promise not to molest you, then." Looking up at Clark, she clasped her hands together and rested them on her lap. "I've always meant to apologize for that night. I kind of ruined the prom, didn't I?"

"Don't worry about it. Water under the bridge," said Clark as he sat down. Resting his elbows on his knees, he placed his head in his hands. "I have bigger problems now, anyway."

"As I walked over here, I thought you might need someone to talk to who understands what you're feeling, but I guess you have Lex for that, too, don't you?" Standing up, she reached out to pat Clark's shoulder, but stopped before she actually touched him. Snatching her hand away, she admitted, "It was a mistake for me to come. You probably came here to be alone. I'll just let you get back to that."

She almost made it to the stairs, when she heard him say, "My Father and I argued the last time I saw him."

Quickly, she returned to her seat beside him on the couch. This time, she let her arm wrap around him as she watched the lines of his silhouette.

"We said horrible things to each other. He was like a stranger to me. The way I live my life is…was a complete disappointment to him."

"That's not true, Clark."

"Yes, it is. Since I came out to him, there was always this tension between us."

"That is true, but I live in this town, Clark. I live next door and I can attest to how proud he was of you. He'd walk down Main Street and tell anyone who'd listen about how you went to Metropolis University. Everyone in town knows you're majoring in journalism and that you aced your midterms. There was never a man prouder of his son than your Father."

"Why did he act that way with everyone but me?"

"Sometimes, I think we forget how fragile we are. We forget how quickly we can all be gone. I remember leaving the house that morning. I looked over and I saw your Father walking towards his tractor. He waved at me and then he grabbed at his chest and fell to the ground."

"Was it quick?"

"Yes. Once I reached him, I checked for a pulse. There wasn't one."

"I keep hoping it was a mistake. I keep hoping that he'll walk up those stairs and say that there's work that needs to be done."

"When my parents died, I wore my fairy-tale princess dress for four days. I refused to take it off. Finally, Nell had to rip it off of me, piece by piece. That outfit was the last dress my parents ever put on me. I was convinced that if I kept it on, then they would return to put me in my pjs and tuck me into bed."

"I just feel so worthless." Holding out his hands, he continued, "Maybe if we hadn't been fighting, I would have been here. I could have done something."

"Don't say things like that, Clark," cried Lana as she wrapped both arms around him and pulled him into a hug. "There's nothing you could have done."

"Maybe if I'd been a better son… If he'd hadn't been upset for weeks… If I hadn't walked away from him so angrily that last time, then he wouldn't be dead now.

"Listen to me, Clark. Death arrives on its own schedule and sometimes it takes its time and other times it's quick. This time it was quick." Pulling away just enough to cup his cheek, she lifted his face until his eyes met hers. "I know you wish you could have said goodbye, but it wasn't meant to be. There are things outside your power and death is one of those things. In that way, you're no different from the rest of us."

"I just wish I could go back and do things differently. My Mom and Lex told me to stay and resolve things at Thanksgiving, but I wouldn't. I left and I wasn't even going to come home for Christmas. The day you called, Lex had finally worn me down. He'd convinced me to come here for Christmas. I wonder if my Dad even knew. I was going to try to reach out to him again, but that can't happen now."

"Clark, the time for words has passed. Now, all you can do is live your life as a tribute to him. Through your actions, the world will see the man your Father raised you to be. In the end, he'll live through you."

"You're right. I know what kind of man my Father wanted me to be. I can be that now. I think I just needed to hear someone say that it's okay. Thank you, Lana."

"What are friends for?" said Lana as she pulled away. Standing up, she glanced at her watch and said, "I better get going. Whitney will start to worry."

"This was nice. It was like old times."

Smiling sadly, she nodded. With a final wave, she turned and walked away.

-{()}-

Later that night, Clark made his way back into the house. Up the stairs and down the hall, he made his way to his old bedroom. Once there, he got out of his suit and got in bed. Rolling toward his bookcase, he punched at his pillow.

Several minutes later, he heard the door open and someone enter the room. He heard the person's clothes hit the floor. He felt the familiar body as it slid into bed beside him. A strong arm wrapped around his waist and pulled him closer. Wet lips pressed gentle kisses against the back of his neck.

Slowly, Clark wove their fingers together. Pulling on his arm, he brought Lex flush against him. With one last squeeze, Lex placed his cheek on Clark's shoulder and they fell asleep.


	35. Is This My Life?

Is This My Life?

Have I become the enemy?

Is it hard to be yourself in my company?

"Where Would You Be?" performed by Martina McBride

May 25, 2005

Luthor Towers

"So what's the excuse this time?"

Closing the bedroom door, Clark looked in the direction of the voice just as the lamp on the nightstand snapped to life. The light hit his eyes harshly. As he squinted, he met angry eyes. Unable to hold up to the scrutiny, he looked away. Crossing the room, he opened his closet door and placed his coat on a hanger. Slowly, he changed his clothes. As he pulled on his pajama bottoms, he heard the question again.

"I asked you a question, Clark. Where were you? It's 8:30 at night. Your last final was a week and a half ago. What is your excuse now?"

Shrugging on his pajama top, he left it unbuttoned. Swinging the door shut, he crossed the room, reaching the bed just as the closet door clicked shut. Turning down the comforter and sheets on his side, he slipped into bed. Resting his head on the pillow, he sighed loudly before looking to his right, at the man beside him.

"What do you want me to say?"

"The truth."

"It's complicated, Lex."

"No, Clark. It's simple."

Turning away, Lex reached into his nightstand. Quickly, he pulled out a folder. He thumbed through it, glancing at the slips of paper inside before tossing it on Clark's stomach. As he crossed his arms, he watched as Clark sat up and opened the folder.

Inside, newspaper clippings and printouts of online articles were compiled chronologically. Starting in December of last year, the articles chronicled the tale of an anonymous hero who worked from the shadows. A high-rise suicide attempt thwarted here. A family pulled from a burning building there. There was even a story about a cat stuck in a tree. No one ever saw his full face, but the brave man was described as tall with short wavy hair and a kind, gentle voice.

"Half of these articles are urban legends. There are similar stories being published in Gotham City, Central City and Star City."

"I'm only concerned with the reports coming out of Metropolis. In these articles, the witnesses say this guy can fly, he can run really fast and he's very strong. One witness in particular, a reporter named Lois Lane, said he displayed so many powers that she's begun to call him Superman."

"Are you trying to say this is me?"

"Let me put it this way - I simply refuse to believe that there are two super-powered do-gooders in this town."

"I see."

"I am right, aren't I?"

"Lex…"

Reaching for the folder, Lex leafed through it until he came to an article dated January 16, 2005. An apparent suicide attempt, the woman jumped off the nineteenth floor of a building downtown. Three floors down, she was caught in mid-air and safely dropped at the front doors of a mental health hospital. Cradling the article in his hands, Lex read out loud, "Ms. Warren stated she talked with the mysterious man after they arrived at the hospital. She asked him why he saved her. He replied simply – 'It's honest work' and then flew away."

"Your Father used to say that a lot." Looking Clark in the eye, Lex put the paper down. "Those who know you best, Clark, will always be able to see the man behind such accounts."

Hanging his head, Clark nodded.

"Clark, I'm trying not to get mad, but I thought we were past all this already."

"Past what?"

"Past keeping secrets like this from each other. I've known it was you since I saw the article I just read. All these months, I've watched you lie, giving one excuse after another for why you had to take off so suddenly. Sadly, you're getting really good at it."

"After I saved that little girl last year, I thought it was better to keep it to myself. I knew how you felt about it so there was no point in discussing it."

"Is this how it has to be? Didn't anything I told you back then sink in?"

"Yes. I'm much more careful now. I've been doing this for six months now and not one person has clearly identified me or taken anything other than a few pictures of me as I flew away. No one has connected this to me or to you. If they had, you would have heard about it, by now."

"You've been really lucky, but your luck can't possibly keep up. Someone is going to catch you eventually."

"I promise you I am very careful, Lex."

"Clark, that assurance is not good enough."

"Lex, I need to do this."

"No, Clark. You really don't."

For a moment, they both sat silently. Staring into each other's eyes, they tried to read each other without words. Finally, Lex sighed.

"Clark, you know we can't go on like this. One day, you're going to get caught. Someone is going to recognize you. Eventually, someone's going to take a picture of your face. Someone I can't get rid of."

"What are you saying?"

"I can't eliminate anymore obstacles, Clark. I meant what I said last year. This is a matter of choice. We choose to live together. We choose to share this life. I love you, but I can't stay if you're going to be reckless with your life and mine."

"I understand," whispered Clark as he got out of bed. He walked into his closet and proceeded to pull on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. He grabbed his coat and closed the closet door. Turning back to Lex, he said, "I'll be back when I have an answer for you."

Nodding, Lex just watched him leave.


	36. What Destiny Demands

What Destiny Demands

I have come here to tell you that I have to go away,

Destiny is calling me so I cannot stay,

"I Must Leave" performed by Kai (Michael McManus) & Xev (Xenia Seeburg)

May 26, 2005

Luthor Towers

It was still dark when he entered their apartment. The sun would rise in a little over an hour, but until then the moon's soft light was all he had. Groping a bit, his fingers found the light switch. Before he could switch on the lights, a hand covered his own and a strained voice said, "Don't turn on the lights."

"Lex?"

"Don't," he softly commanded. Placing his fingers on Clark's lips, he whispered, "I think I know what you're going to say and I can't let you say it."

Smiling sadly, Clark kissed the soft fingertips. With a shaky hand, he took a hold of the fingers at his mouth. As he lowered the hand, he slowly rubbed circles with his thumb on the smooth skin of the wrist. He could barely see the outline of Lex's face, but he could feel his intense eyes burrowing into him.

"Lex…"

Again, fingers were at his lips.

"No. Don't ruin this moment with goodbye."

Again, Clark pulled the hand down until they stood there holding each other's hands. Pulling both hands back up to his lips, he kissed the knuckles. As he nuzzled the soft flesh, he sighed, "Okay."

Gently, the hands he held started to pull him down the hall. At their bedroom, Lex placed a feather light kiss to Clark's lips. Pulling away, he squared his shoulders and opened the door. Taking Clark by the hand, he led his lover across the floor. With gentle, patient hands, he stripped them both of their clothes.

Finally, with nothing between them, they fell upon the bed.

Smoothing hair away, he ran his fingertips across the smooth forehead, soft cheek and inviting lips. Memorizing every inch of flesh, their eyes never parted. Down a smooth neck, across strong shoulders and along prominent chest and stomach muscles, Lex continued his ministrations. Slowly, his hands dipped further down. Finally, his eyes broke away as his lips joined his hands.

With his head thrown back, Clark arched off the bed. The man between his thighs showed considerable skill and he fell powerless against it. As urgency coiled in his stomach, the hands on him fell away. The rush threatened to crest when the mouth also pulled away. Opening his questioning eyes, he watched as Lex climbed on top of him. As their eyes met, Lex lowered onto Clark's rigid flesh.

Engulfed in heat, Clark grabbed desperately at firm hips. The shock of losing this last virginity splashed over him, holding completion at bay. As the body above him rocked, the man above him pressed hot kisses to his lips. Their lips still pressed together, mumbled declarations and eternal vows of love passed between them.

Soon, the shock faded. Quickly, the urgency returned. As Clark's hips thrust forward, he reached between their bodies. For a few seconds, they were nothing but need, just two men frantic for release. Mercifully, release did not evade them for long. A few more thrusts and their journey came to a sweaty, slick end.

Pressing his forehead to Clark's, Lex whispered, "Try this one time. Please."

Placing his hands on Lex's cheeks, Clark concentrated on the hum of electricity. As the buzz of electricity grew deafening to his ears, he saw a glimpse. For a fraction of a second, their minds met. In that moment, there was no doubt. There was only a complete understanding of the depth of their love for each other.

Braced on his elbows, Lex pulled away. A ghost of a smile crossed his lips until he looked out the window and saw the first rays of sunlight in the distance. Frowning at the encroaching day, he leaned down and pressed a long kiss to Clark's lips. Up on his knees in an instant, he shifted the pliant body beneath him.

Finding himself on his stomach, Clark was still reeling from the night's activities. He parted his thighs when directed and the same went for when hands on his hips brought him up on his knees. With little preparation, he felt Lex enter him. Completely filled, a body pressed against his back, Clark rested his forehead against his arms and gave his body over.

Wrapping his arms around the body beneath him, Lex placed kisses against smooth skin. Truly hugging the man, they rocked slowly. As their passions intensified, he pressed his cheek to a tanned shoulder as his hands traveled. Gripping strong biceps, he clung to the man rocking along with him. The closer to completion he came, the tighter he clutched yielding flesh. As the waves crashed against him, he pushed off the warm body, disappointed there were no bruises.

A hand at the small of his back kept him in place. His face pressed against the mattress, his ass high in the air, he felt familiar warmth against his thighs as an arm reached around his body. Snug in a strong grasp, Clark struggled for completion. Thrusting into the fist, he panted as properly placed pressure held his orgasm at bay. Dancing the edge of ecstasy, he moaned. He grunted. He growled. The torture seemed to go on forever. In the end, he begged for release. Only then, as his fingers tore holes into the comforter beneath him, did his tormentor grant him release.

Collapsing onto the bed, sleep immediately grabbed hold of him. As darkness descended, his last clear sensation was a kiss pressed gently to his temple. He thought he heard a whisper, but by then, he was too far gone.

-{()}-

A Couple Hours Later

The first thing he noticed was the open closet door.

Waking up to a lonely bed, he let his eyes scan the room. Extending his hearing, he listened for any sounds coming from other parts of the apartment. None could be found. Sitting up, he ran a hand through his still damp hair.

That was when he noticed the closet door.

Slowly, he got off the bed and walked over to Lex's closet. Opening it all the way, his chin dropped at the sight of the empty space. Stepping inside, he pulled open the drawers. He managed to get through four drawers before the meaning attached to the lack of clothes hit him square in the chest. Stumbling back out to the bedroom, he shook his head as he rushed out to the hallway. Racing to the living room, he opened the DVD case. Again, all he found were empty shelves.

Spinning in a circle, he walked back to the bedroom. Standing in the doorway, he looked for any trace of Lex in the room. That was when he saw it resting on his nightstand.

Slowly, he made his way over to the bed and sat down. Reaching out, he picked up the watch. Running his thumb over the glass protecting the Napoleonic Franc, he bit his bottom lip.

'_You know how important this is to me. I think sometimes it's my conscience, my soul. Wear this tonight and you'll be carrying the better parts of me with you.' _

Clutching at the watch, he dropped his head in his hands. Shaking his head back and forth, he wrenched his head back up and stared blankly at the ceiling. As tears stung at his eyes, he said, "Oh Lex, I never wanted this."


	37. The Time For Goodbyes Arrived Today

The Time For Goodbyes Arrived Today

How can you just walk away from me?

When all I can do is watch you leave?

Cause we shared the laughter and the pain,

We even shared the tears.

You're the only one who really knew me at all.

So, take a look at me now,

Well, there's just an empty space,

There's nothing here to remind me,

Just the memory of your face.

Take a look at me now,

There's just an empty space,

And you coming back to me is against the odds,

And that's what I've got to face.

"Take A Look At Me Now" performed by Phil Collins

May 26, 2005

Luthor Towers

It didn't take long for him to fish his phone out of his pants, but it did take forever for him to use it. He held it in his hand as he walked from room to room. He tapped it against empty shelves and bare walls. He squeezed it tightly until he heard a small crack and realized he just broke the case. To see if it still worked, he made an experimental call to Chloe. Once she was on the line, he couldn't hang up.

"He's left me, Chloe."

"Clark? What? Who left you?"

"Lex. He's gone."

"What? Why?"

"That's not important. He had his reasons. I gave him reasons."

"Oh, Clark. I'm so sorry."

"I can't stay here. Could I stay with you for a while?"

"Sure. Stay forever if you want. I could use someone to help me with the rent."

"Thanks."

"Are you packed yet?"

"No."

"Want some help?"

"Yeah."

"I'll be there in twenty minutes. I still have some boxes from when I moved in here. I'll bring them with me."

"Thanks, Chloe."

"Just returning the favor, Clark. See you in a few. Bye."

Before he could respond, the phone beeped off. Looking around one more time, he shook his head. Amazed, he couldn't believe how completely Lex had extricated himself from their apartment. Drinking in a deep breath, he returned to his bedroom and started taking his clothes off hangers.

Surprisingly, it didn't take very long for him to pack. With Chloe's help, he boxed up all his clothes, books and assorted bric-a-brac in two hours flat. After that, it took two trips to get all the boxes to Chloe's apartment. After loading the car the second time, Clark asked her to wait in the car while he did one last inspection of the apartment.

Upstairs, on the eighty-third floor, in a place he once called home, Clark stood one last time in the doorway. His keys rested on the kitchen table. With one last sweep of his eyes, he knew there was nothing left to do. Pulling up his jacket sleeve, he glanced at the watch on his wrist. Shutting his eyes, he pushed his sleeve back down. Firmly, he grasped the doorknob and took a step out.

"Au-" whispered Clark, as he stopped short. Hesitantly, he looked back. Drawing in a deep breath, he shook his head. Planting his feet, he said two last words then he pulled the door shut and walked away.

-{()}-

Smallville Cemetery

As the limousine drove past wrought iron gates, Lex watched the screen in front of him intently. He watched as Clark shook his head and said, "Goodbye, Lex." Flicking the screen off, he looked out the window. His eyes ran over the row upon row of headstones as the vehicle parked. A minute later, the driver's voice came over the intercom.

"Mr. Luthor, we've arrived, sir."

"I'll be taking a walk."

A moment later, the driver opened his door and continued to hold it as Lex Luthor stepped out of the car. Staring straight ahead, he didn't even look at the driver as he said, "Stay with the car. Be ready to leave when I get back. I won't be long."

"As you wish, Mr. Luthor."

It took a few minutes for him to find it, but find it he did. Looking at the headstone, he crouched down to read the inscription: Jonathan Kent, February 12, 1961 – December 12, 2004, Beloved Husband, Father and Friend.

"Well, Mr. Kent, you managed to do in death what you could never do in life. You came between us. You got me out of his life."

"You're probably somewhere shaking your fist at me. I can hear you yell that I broke my promise. You think I left him, but you'd be wrong. I kept my word to you. He left me first. Truth is - he left me months ago. For you, actually. All that remained was formality."

"I bet you're scared that I'm going to tell people what I know. Well, you can rest assured that no one will ever find out about it from me."

Ripping out a few blades of grass, Lex flicked them away. Standing up, he rubbed his hands together as he took a couple steps back. With a slight bow, he whispered, "Well done, Mr. Kent."

As he approached the limousine, the driver obediently held the door open and efficiently closed it behind him. Leaning back into the seat cushions, he pulled the small lead box Clark once gave him out of his pocket. Opening it, he saw what the custom jeweler delivered just last week – A gold ring fit for a king. In the round setting, the original chunk of meteor rock was round cut and solidly set. With a slight glow, it was impressive to the eye. From afar, the rich emerald color was strikingly beautiful.

Plucking out the ring from the box, he slowly slid it up his right ring finger. Drawing his hand into a fist, he admired the workmanship. Quickly, he closed the box and slipped it back in his pocket. Pushing the intercom, he ordered, "Get me back to Metropolis, now."

-{()}-

If I had known the way this would end,

If I'd read the last page first,

If I'd had the strength to walk away,

If I had known how much this would hurt…

Even if I'd seen it comin'

You'd still have seen me runnin'

Straight into your arms.

I would've loved you anyway,

I'd do it all the same,

Not a second I would change,

Not a touch that I would trade,

Had I known my heart would break,

I would've loved you anyway.

"I Would've Loved You Anyway" performed by Trisha Yearwood

**THE END**


End file.
